


I Put A Spell On You (Now You're Mine)

by yffismydrug



Series: B.A.P (Series) [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: BDSM, Banglo - Freeform, Bondage, HimLo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, daeup, jonglo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 239,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: In a world where workers live from customer to customer, servicing their wants and needs, there is not a lot of time to think of anything besides work. Clothes are not a main concern, and breaks are almost non-existent on busy days.After having nowhere else to go, a stranger was kind enough to take some miserable boys under his wing, all of them end up working at his sex club, ‘Lucifer’, to stay off the streets and have a warm place to live. But when new customers get involved, things start to change. Things are changing...but for the better or for the worse?





	1. Lucifer

**Jongup walked down a long, dark-ish hallway, lit only by faint lights mounted on the wall between the doors, as he heard faint moans and screams coming from behind all of the closed doors running down the walls. He had become all too accustomed to these sounds through all the years he had lived here. Other workers were coming and going from the rooms as they followed their schedules, each wearing barely anything. That was something else Jongup had become use to, the scarcity of clothing.**

 

**Everyone working there wore black leather shorts which laced up the front to give their customers easy access to them. There were also black boots they had to wear, just in case there was broken glass on the floor. Sometimes customers got angry for one reason or another and broke lights on the walls, or threw down beer bottles or wine glasses which they had been drinking from. Other than the shorts and boots, they wore nothing.**

 

**If it was not clear enough, Jongup worked in a sex club. Not only that though. It was a gay gentleman’s sex club. Men of all different statuses came here to relieve themselves and get pleasure. From presidents of companies, to men with regular desk jobs. There were regulars who came multiple times a week and would request the same workers as their partners. New people were always appearing too though, so it always kept the workers on their toes, wondering who would request them next.**

 

**It was the best known club, but at the same time the best secret. Someone could only get in if they knew the name of the club, which was never advertised. Lucifer.**

 

**This was not just any regular sex club either. This one specialized in workers who were trained in BDSM, and were capable of doing anything from vanilla sex all the way to the roughest bondage play, which of course still had its own rules to keep the workers safe.**

 

**As Jongup continued walking, a customer was just exiting one of the main rooms and spotted him.**

 

**“Jongup!” the man called as he approached. “Are you free for a round or two tonight?” he questioned, coming up to Jongup and quickly pulling him into his chest, his arm around his waist.**

 

**“Sorry, Hyunseung,” Jongup said, pushing the man’s arm down. “I’m all booked for the night,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Damn it…” Hyunseung swore under his breath. “I was just with Junhong, but you know I prefer you,” he stated, knowing Jongup and Junhong were close.**

 

**“I thought you liked us about equally,” Jongup pointed out.**

 

**“Your reactions are cuter,” Hyunseung stated, winking at Jongup. “By the way, when did you change your hair color? It’s blonde now.”**

 

**“Aaahhh. This?” Jongup asked, running his hand through his hair. “Mmmm...what was it...two days ago it was changed maybe…” he said while thinking.**

 

**“Mmm...I’d love to pull on it,” the man growled, reaching his hand forward.**

 

**Jongup instantly slapped his hand away and gave him a warning glare.**

 

**“You know you hurt my neck when you do that,” Jongup told him coldly. “And it’s shorter now, it wouldn’t be as much fun for you.”**

 

**“I can always make it fun,” Hyunseung told him with a sly smile running across his face. “Anyways, I was just here for a bit of fun before a meeting I have. Maybe I’ll request you later this week.”**

 

**“Good luck,” Jongup chuckled. “I’m booked almost all the time for the next couple of weeks,” he explained, sticking his tongue out. He knew Seunghyun could always squeeze people in, but he was not particularly eager to spend a session with Hyunseung right now.**

 

**“I’ll see you eventually,” Hyunseung said with a frown on his face. “Bye, Jongup.”**

 

**“Bye, Hyunseung,” Jongup called back before walking back down the hallway.**

 

**He had just finished with a customer not too long ago and had another one in an hour. The blonde was familiar with the man who was coming to see him and knew he was in for a rougher night.**

 

**As Jongup continued thinking of how that night would go, he realized he was then standing in front of the door Junhong was probably resting behind. Even though he wanted to open it to check on his friend, he knew that was not allowed. After a customer left a room, the worker was to clean himself up and make himself look presentable in case he was seen walking around in the hall going back to his room. That way, the reputation of the club would not be tarnished, and the worker might catch the attention of another customer. If the worker in the room really needed help because of an extra rough session, there were multiple buttons throughout the room they could press that would alert one of the staff to come and help them get cleaned up and back to their room if need be. Besides for that, the rooms were to be left closed.**

 

**Glancing up, Jongup saw a red light glowing to the left of the door, signaling it was still in use. When Junhong left, he would flip a switch which would turn off the red light and turn on a one yellow on. That signaled the room needed to be cleaned and sanitized so it could be ready for its next use. Once that was taken care of, another switch inside would be flipped and a green light would signal the room was ready whenever it was needed.**

 

**Jongup would have to talk to Junhong later to see how he was doing, but for now he wanted to get back to the room he shared with Junhong and rest for a while. His last session had just been with three men, and he felt completely exhausted. Today had just been busy in general for him.**

 

**With his head held high, Jongup continued on his way to his room. It was not long, however, before he heard a voice he would have prefered not to right at that moment.**

 

**“My cute little sex bunny!” Seunghyun shouted through the hallway, throwing his arms wide open when he saw Jongup.**

 

**“You** **_know_ ** **I hate that name…” Jongup stated with a scowl on his face.**

 

**“But it fits you so well with how often you are able to have sex compared to others,” Seunghyun stated with a pleased look on his face. “Are you alright after your last session?” he then asked, genuinely concerned since he had to make sure all of his workers were well taken care of.**

 

**“I’m just fine,” Jongup stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before, and my ass should be nice and tight for the next customer tonight,” he added, knowing that was going to be the next question.**

 

**“Good, we wouldn’t want a customer complaining you were too loose for him,” Seunghyun stated, reaching around and grabbing Jongup’s ass with one of his hands. “And how is the new piercing?” he then asked, bringing his hand up and grabbing onto Jongup’s chin, tilting the younger’s face up more.**

 

**“A bit sore...but I’m use to that now,” the blonde stated, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth.**

 

**“Open,” Seunghyun told him.**

 

**“Not here,” Jongup whined, hating when Seunghyun checked on his piercings in the open. People always tended to stare at him when they saw Seunghyun inspecting him and occasionally stop to ask questions.**

 

**“It was not a request, it was an order,” Seunghyun stated, gripping Jongup’s chin tighter.**

 

**Although he did not want to, Jongup opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Seunghyun smiled when he saw three metal balls running up the middle of Jongup’s tongue. The one towards the tip of his tongue being the smallest and getting slightly bigger as they went back.**

 

**“I take it someone gave a lot of blowjobs just now,” Seunghyun commented. “Any more compliments?”**

 

**“They like the three piercings instead of the two. Said it made it feel better,” Jongup explained. “I know my next customer tonight doesn’t want them in though,” he stated, clinking the small balls against his teeth a bit.**

 

**“Then take the first two out since those have been healed for a long time and leave the third in so it doesn’t close up. I will explain that to the customer so you don’t get blamed for not following his orders,” Seunghyun explained, releasing Jongup’s chin. “I did such a good job training you,” he praised himself. “How many years has it been since you came here?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.**

 

**“You can do the math,” Jongup told him, earning a firm smack on his ass, making his gasp.**

 

**“Are you being smart with me sex bunny?” Seunghyun asked.**

 

**“Sorry, sir…” Jongup apologized, knowing he was not allowed to talk back to anyone like that, especially Seunghyun.**

 

**“Hmmm...let’s see...you had no piercings your first year here. You were my pretty little blank slate,” Seunghyun said as he started counting. “The second year you got your nipples done...then your bellybutton the third year.” Smiling, he dragged a finger to Jongup’s belly button and drew a few circles around the area. “We got a Prince Albert piercing on the head of your cute little cock the fourth year, and you have four piercings in each ear. I believe you earned two each year, so that puts you at six years,” he stated with a pleased smile on his face. “You’ve even reached three goals in that short time and earned your lovely tongue piercings,” he commented.**

 

**“I always try must best, sir,” Jongup stated.**

 

**“Which is just what I like to hear,” Seunghyun stated, staring down at Jongup entertainingly. “You’re almost at the top of our list for the first time. If you reach that, we can get another piercing added to that pretty, talented tongue of yours.”**

 

**“I’ll try my hardest, sir,” Jongup told him.**

 

**“Hmph! You’ll have to try very hard indeed,” Seunghyun stated, giving the blonde’s ass another firm squeeze. “Hyukjae’s been our number one for almost two years now.”**

 

**Just as Seunghyun finished saying that, a nearby door opened and Hyukjae walked out with the largest smile on his face. His hair, just like Jongup’s had recently been dyed, only it was a red color instead. He had on his leather shorts as well, and wore black boots which went up almost to his knees.**

 

**“Ah! Hyukjae!” Seunghyun called while still holding onto Jongup. “We were just talking about you!”**

 

**“Only good things I hope, sir,” Hyukjae responded as he walked towards the two of them, the small heels on his boots clacking against the floor.**

 

**“Of course. What bad things could I possibly say about our number one?” Seunghyun asked. “But it looks like you have some competition here,” he stated, patting Jongup’s shoulder.**

 

**Jongup gazed up at Seunghyun before lowering his head and looking back at Hyukjae.**

 

**“Jongup!” Hyukjae called, running up to him and hugging him, making sure their pierced nipples would rub together.**

 

**“Aaahhh~!” Jongup gasped upon feeling Hyukjae rub himself against him.**

 

**“Still so sensitive,” Hyukjae commented. “It’s reactions like that which make customers want to tease you more,” he stated. “It also makes you seem more innocent and cute. Our customers don’t want their number one, innocent and cute. They want sensual...daring…” he said, sticking his tongue out to reveal six piercings running down his tongue.**

 

**“Enough gloating for now, Hyukjae,” Seunghyun told him. “You don’t want to dash all of Jongup’s dreams of being number one here.”**

**“But you said I take the most customers...so why aren’t I number one by now?” Jongup asked Seunghyun out of curiosity.**

 

**“For reasons Hyukjae told you. He has has his way with customers because he is more sensual,” Seunghyun explained. “Not to mention he was just with eight other customers, he can handle them in the masses” the man pointed out. “Ah! By the way, Hyukjae, before I forget. How’s your lorum piercing healing?”**

 

**“Very well, sir” Hyukjae said almost too excitedly. “A lot of the customers are excited for when it is fully healed,” he explained. The piercing was located on the bottom of his balls, which he grabbed at through his shorts while biting his bottom lip.**

 

**“I’m sure they will love getting to use it to play with you. I also have the piercing with the bell on it that you wanted, but that will have to wait a bit longer,” Seunghyun stated. “I’ll come to your room to check on it myself when I’m done talking with Jongup. Now get hurrying along, make sure to clean yourself down there again as well,” he said while making a shooing motion towards Hyukjae.**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Hyukjae said before heading back down the hallway to his room for a little rest.**

 

**Jongup watched as Hyukjae retreated down the hallway before looking back up at Seunghyun, who had an interested look on his face.**

 

**“Something on your mind, sir?” Jongup questioned.**

 

**“I was thinking if you make it to number one, we could do your tongue and give you another cock piercing. A frenum would look good on your cock,” he said while licking his lips.**

 

**“Sir...please don’t look at me like I’m a piece of meat,” Jongup commented, feeling a bit uncomfortable.**

 

**“Aren’t you though?” Seunghyun questioned. “A piece of meat that loves being filled with other men’s hungry cocks.”**

 

**“Sir…” Jongup groaned, looking around to see people walking past and eyeing him.**

 

**“You know it’s true. Otherwise you would have put up a fight to leave before your training got more intense and before we made the first piercings,” Seunghyun pointed out.**

 

**Jongup was about to say something, when all of the sudden a pair of hands went over his eyes and pulled his head back some. He let out a small yelp before turning around to find it was only Junhong standing there.**

 

**“Hyung!” Jongup called out, reaching forward and hugging the older.**

 

**“How’s my precious dongsaeng!?” Junhong called back, ruffling Jongup’s hair and laughing at him with a large smile on his face.**

 

**Junhong was wearing the standard leather shorts everyone wore, and had on boots similar to Jongup’s, only he had added his own style to them and put in gold colored laces. He brushed his dark brown hair from his face and beamed his bright smile like he always did.**

 

**“Aahhh, kitty has arrived,” Seunghyun stated with a large smile.**

 

**“You’re so adorable~!” Junhong stated, leaning in and kissing the younger on the forehead.**

 

**“And that is why customers also love requesting you two together,” Seunghyun stated with a slight chuckle as he shook his head a bit. “The way you two act is irresistible.”**

 

**Jongup and Junhong looked at Seunghyun with slight frowns on their faces. They were requested together quite frequently now, after word got out of how much fun it was to have them together. The two of them did not mind being requested together when they were both being fucked by a large group of people. It was when they were requested to fuck one another that things got more awkward. After it had happened the first time, and the person had requested to watch Junhong fuck Jongup, the two of them had sat down and talked about it. They were practically brothers, and yes...it was awkward as hell to have to fuck one another...but they had both decided they had to do it to please their customers if that is what they really wanted.**

 

**“You two were together a couple of nights ago, right?” Seunghyun asked while rubbing his chin. “Was it a group thing or you two going at it while someone watched?” he questioned in an entertained voice.**

 

**“Th-the second, sir…” Jongup replied, hanging his head down.**

 

**“And who did he prefer to see top?” Seunghyun asked next.**

 

**Slowly, Jongup raised his hand, hanging his head down even lower than before.**

 

**“Oooohhh...they wanted a real show!” Seunghyun explained.**

 

**“He had already watched me top Jongup,” Junhong explained. “So he wanted to see it the other way around this time.”**

 

**A huge smile ran over Seunghyun’s face as he approached Jongup and Junhong and placed his arms over their shoulders.**

 

**“You two together could bring me a lot of money,” the man told them, giving each of them a quick kiss on the head. “Especially you with your new piercing,” he stated, turning his head towards Junhong. “You’ve had the guiche for almost four months now. Has anyone used it yet?”**

 

**“Multiple people, sir,” Junhong answered.**

 

**In Junhong’s case, he loved using buttplugs, and the customers would use any and all at their disposals. Big ones, small ones, ones in the shape of animal genitals. The horse dildo was one of the most popular for people to use on him, because it was so large, and he took it with ease each time after getting use to it a long time ago. It was then that customers started requesting Seunghyun give him a guiche piercing, which is a piercing between the asshole and the balls. After being asked repeatedly and daily, Seunghyun decided to get Junhong one. Normally Seunghyun would not give one of his workers a piercing just because of the high demand from the customers, but this was an exception and he made sure to let Junhong know it would not become a regular occurance to randomly be getting piercings.**

 

**Once Junhong received his piercing, Seunghyun ordered the same buttplugs Junhong currently had, but with one altercation. Each of them now had a small, but strong, chain on the end of them. At the end of that chain was a small clasp that could be easily opened. Junhong’s piercing was a hoop which screwed together at the bottom so it was secure but could be undone to be changed or replaced. The small clasp could be opened and attached to the circular piercing. With that feature secured, and the buttplug in place, the customer could then tug on it, or secure Junhong down in a different manner.**

 

**“Are they enjoying getting use out of the new plugs and your piercing?” Seunghyun asked.**

 

**“Of course, sir,” Junhong replied.**

 

**“And are you enjoying it? No pain or anything?” Seunghyun asked next.**

 

**“Quite the opposite, sir,” Junhong told him. “It’s more sensitive than I thought it would be and it makes things so much more pleasurable,” he said, a slight shiver running up his spine at just the thought of it.**

 

**“Easy there, Junhong. We don’t need you getting an erection right here,” Seunghyun told him, turning to Jongup and placing a hand over the younger’s eyes.**

 

**“Ya! I’m not some little kid who needs his eyes covered,” Jongup said, pushing Seunghyun's hand away so he could see again. “I’ve seen enough cocks here and I’ve seen Junhong’s before. It’s nothing new,” he stated.**

 

**“We still have to work on that mouth of yours,” Seunghyun hissed out. “You’re still not as respectful towards me as you should be.”**

 

**“Sorry, sir…” Jongup replied in a not too apologetic tone.**

 

**“Just go rest up you two,” Seunghyun told them, giving each of them a smack on the ass to get them going.**

 

**Both of them looked back at Seunghyun before going on their way to their room to relax. As they walked to their room, they were stopped a couple more times by customers who were leaving for the day. A couple of them had double checked with Jongup and Junhong on days and times they were scheduled to come play with them. A part of being a good worker was to know their schedule for the entire week, so Jongup and Junhong had no problem confirming the days and times with the customers they talked to. There were even three customers they ran into who said they wanted to schedule a day and time to have both of them, meaning they directed the men to Seunghyun who would handle the scheduling.**

 

**By the time they reached their shared room, they were both glad. Since both of them were near the top in ranking, that meant they were constantly being pestered by the customers.**

 

**“So I hear you dropped down to fourth place this week,” Jongup said as he sat down in front of his vanity took out his tongue piercings before starting to pull out his makeup.**

 

**“Don’t remind me,” Junhong scoffed with a small eye roll as he also sat down at his vanity and quickly cleaned his face with some cleansing face wipes. “Sungmin passed me by only a little. And that was** **_only_ ** **because I was sick for a while when my piercing got infected,” he explained while tossing the face wipe away and pulling on his eyeliner.**

 

**“Oh yeah...you did get pretty sick when that got infected…” Jongup said, remembering how Junhong had laid in bed for a week with a fever. “You weren’t cleaning it properly like Seunghyun told you to.”**

 

**“Don’t worry...I’ll be back to third place by the end of the month!” Junhong exclaimed triumphantly. “Now that I can utilize my piercing, I’ll get a lot more customers.”**

 

**“Is getting another piercing really that important?” Jongup asked as he began applying his makeup. “Both you and Hyukjae have a second down there.”**

 

**“It does make it more fun for the customer,” Junhong stated before flicking on the light of his vanity. “And the pleasure you feel when they play with it just right...uuhhhh~!” The older male moaned, leaning back in his chair while spreading his legs and cupping his cock through his shorts.**

 

**“Easy there, big boy. Don’t go jerking off right now after you just finished with a customer,” Jongup told him, turning around with his eyeliner finished so far.**

 

**“You’re no fun,” Junhong stated, before turning around as well. “By the way, who do you have tonight that you’re putting on makeup?” he questioned.**

 

**“Jongin is coming,” Jongup said with a slight sigh. “He likes the smokey eye look on me…”**

 

**“Doesn’t he also like fucking the living hell out of you?” Junhong questioned as he began applying his eyeliner.**

 

**“I think this time he’s going to try breaking the bed from fucking me so hard,” Jongup joked, causing both him and Junhong to laugh. “He also wants to try an enima with me this time around.”**

 

**“Uuuhhhhggg...I** **_hate_ ** **those…” Junhong groaned. “I don’t mind when Seunghyun administers them...but customers don’t know when to stop sometimes and they do too much,” he explain with a sligh scowl on his face.**

 

**“I don’t mind them,” Jongup said with a shrug of his shoulders. “As long as they stop around when I say it’s enough...they can do it. Going a little overboard isn’t terrible sometimes to push yourself.”**

 

**“Whatever makes you happy, Jongup…” Junhong said with a small shake of his head as he continued working on his makeup.**

 

**“Anyways, who are you seeing tonight?” Jongup then questioned.**

 

**“Himchan is coming again tonight,” Junhong stated. “It won’t be an easy night for me either.”**

 

**“Nights are when the real animals come out to play,” the younger stated, turning around in his chair with his eyes completely finished.**

 

**“The animals are out at all times of the day,” Junhong pointed out while opening up another drawer in his vanity and pulling something out. “They just get a little friskier as the sun goes down.”**

 

**Jongup nodded his head in agreement, leaned his head back against his chair, and rolled his head side to side slightly. He only lifted his head when he heard Junhong turn his chair around.**

 

**“Whoa…” Jongup said, taking in Junhong’s new look.**

 

**“You like it?” the older questioned.**

 

**“It looks great on you,” the blonde commented, giving him a thumbs up.**

 

**Junhong had given himself cat eyes, hence the name kitty, Sunghyun had given him, and applied gold, shimmering eyeshadow to his lids. He had also put in bright green contacts, making him really look like a cat.**

 

**Getting up from his chair with a smirk on his face, Junhong went over to his closet and kicked off the boots he was currently wearing. Reaching inside his closet, he then pulled out a pair similar to the ones Hyukjae had been wearing earlier, only these also had gold laces put in them. Sauntering back over to his chair with a sway in his hips, he sat back down, pulled on his boots, and laced them back up.**

 

**With Jongup watching him, Junhong ran his hands from his upper thighs down to his knees, where he then opened his legs. Junhong then pushed his chest out and pulled his shoulders back, making his nipple and navel piercings gleam in the light of their room.**

 

**“Here kitty, kitty,” Jongup called, motioning with one finger for Junhong to come over to him.**

 

**Lifting himself from his chair, Junhong walked over to Jongup. Without wasting a single second, Junhong climbed onto Jongup’s lap so his legs were thrown over the younger’s, and they were sitting face to face.**

 

**“Promise me...the next time a customer wants you to fuck me...you’ll do your makeup like that,” Jongup told him.**

 

**“You liking it that much?” Junhong asked, raising his eyebrows.**

 

**Jongup nodded his head before saying, “Especially those contacts. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with them in.”**

 

**“You haven’t,” Junhong confirmed. “Seunghyun thought they’d pull the whole ‘kitty’ thing together so he ordered me some,” he explained. “Himchan will be in for a surprise too.”**

 

**“When are you meeting with Himchan tonight anyways?” the blonde questioned.**

 

**“In about two and a half hours...or is it three and a half? Either way...I have a few hours,” Junhong stated. “What about you and Jongin?”**

 

**“An hour or so,” Jongup replied, not knowing exactly what time it was right then.**

 

**“What do you want to do to pass the time?” the older then asked.**

 

**“I want to get at least a little bit of sleep in before dealing with Jongin,” Jongup stated. “If I’m going to be fucked into oblivion, I might as well get some energy back.”**

 

**Junhong nodded his head and removed himself from Jongup’s lap so the younger could make he was towards his bed. Lazily, Jongup kicked his boots off and slid in under his covers, leaving Junhong to find his own entertainment for the time being.**

 


	2. Yes, Sir & Yes, Master

**“Daehyun...Daehyun are you alive…?” Kyuhyun called as he nudged his friend.**

 

**Daehyun was staring blank faced at a computer screen and had not moved from that position for easily the past fifteen minutes.**

 

**“Huh? Oh...Kyuhyun...how long have you been standing there?” Daehyun asked, turning away from his computer and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.**

 

**“Five minutes or so,” Kyuhyun replied. “I poked you for a good three minutes and you didn’t even flinch. I debated to keep track of how long I could go without getting a response...but then I got board,” he explained.**

 

**“Sorry...I’ve just been so stressed with all the work we’ve been getting that my brain just kind of...stopped working…” Daehyun stated, rubbing his eyes again and leaning back in his chair. He had not slept well in the past week, and was running purely off coffee.**

 

**Kyuhyun nodded his head in agreement as he leaned up against Daehyun’s desk and looked down at him. Over the past four weeks, their office had been getting an increase of work. Multiple CEO’s were coming to see them from different companies which meant more paperwork to fill out. Not to mention some of the higher ups in their company were traveling out of the country, so everything they would normally handle, was getting filtered down to them. Everyone in the office was a walking zombie by this point. Everyone except for one person.**

 

**“Ya! Kim Jongin!” Kyuhyun called as he saw the younger man walking past.**

 

**“What?” Jongin asked, eager to be heading out of the office already.**

 

**“How come you’re the only one who looks alive on our entire floor?” Kyuhyun asked, motioning to Jongin’s seemingly composed self. “You’re the only one walking around with an ironed shirt and your hair actually styled,” he pointed out.**

 

**“I have an outlet for all of my stress. That’s how,” Jongin stated matter of factly. “Exercise.”**

 

**“You have energy to exercise after being stuck here all day and doing work?” Daehyun asked, finding that hard to believe.**

 

**“It’s not the kind of exercise you’re thinking of,” Jongin said with a shake of his head.**

 

**“Care to explain then? Because we could use some stress relief,” Kyuhyun complained.**

 

**“Here...hand me that whiteboard,” Jongin said, pointing to the one sitting on Daehyun’s desk.**

 

**Daehyun grabbed the board along with a dry erase marker and handed them to Jongin. As soon as he did, the younger started writing something down. Only once he was done did he turn the board around to Kyuhyun and Daehyun to show them an address.**

 

**“This is where I go,” Jongin stated, giving the two of them time to read what he had written.**

 

**“Isn’t that the address of the nameless building?” Daehyun questioned, tilting his head to the side a bit before looking up at Jongin.**

 

**“Why would we want to go there?” Kyuhyun questioned. “No one knows what going on in that building and I think everyone is used to ignoring it and walking right past.”**

 

**Looking over to Daehyun, he saw his friend nodding his head in agreement. The only reason they knew that was the address was because that building was the talk of the town when word got out that it was actually being used for something.**

 

**“Trust me...if you want to go there you’ll have a great time,” Jongin told them. “You just have to know the password which you can only get from someone else who already goes there,” he explained.**

 

**“And would you care to share the password so we can go if we want?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**Motioning for Kyuhyun and Daehyun to get closer, Jongin leaned in a bit. Kyuhyun and Daehyun looked at each other before leaning in closer to the younger and staring at him.**

 

**“Lucifer,” Jongin whispered very quietly to a point where Kyuhyun and Daehyun almost could not hear him. “Kyuhyun, if I were you, I’d ask to see Hyukjae or Sungmin,” Jongin stated.**

 

**“What?” Kyuhyun asked, his eyebrows knitting together.**

 

**“Just remember those names,” Jongin said with a wave of his hand. “As for you Daehyun...hmmm...maybe Jongup...?” he said, of course not mentioning that Jongup was who he was going to go and see right now.**

 

**“Ummm...alright…” Daehyun said, making a mental note of the name he had just heard.**

 

**“Now...if you'll excuse me, I need to get going,” Jongin stated before turning away from the two of them and leaving.**

 

**Kyuhyun and Daehyun turned back to look at each other while mouthing the word “Lucifer” back and forth with confused expressions on their faces. Just what was Jongin talking about? Daehyun then took his hand and quickly erased the address Jongin had written down.**

 

**\------**

**Yongguk’s and Himchan’s house**

 

**Yongguk and Himchan both lived together because their parents thought it would help them get closer to one another. According to them, nothing could form a brotherly bond like living together and being together as much as possible.**

 

**Being born into a rich family, Yongguk had grown accustomed to getting things his way, but was spoiled by no means. He knew when to stop arguing and tried to stay on people’s good side. When he was young, his mother had been involved in a car accident with a drunk driver and had passed away. His father had said he would never marry again, but three years later, had fallen in love with another woman who had a child around Yongguk’s age.**

 

**When Yongguk’s father had explained to him how he wanted to get re-married, Yongguk had been furious. For months, Yongguk refused to speak or even look at his father, because he had broken the promise he had made of never marrying another woman. After the months of silence in the house, however, his father had come to him and explained how he would always love his mother the most, and how he had simply found happiness with this other woman and wanted someone else in his life again.**

 

**It took a while for Yongguk to understand what his father was talking about, but he finally had told him he was fine with his father marrying this woman as long as he would promise to always love his mother the most. After all, he knew his father deserved to be happy, and he did not want to hold him back just because he was being stubborn and selfish.**

 

**Only days later did Yongguk’s father invite the woman and her child over to meet Yongguk. The woman had instantly taken a liking to Yongguk, and Yongguk found he could tolerate her as well. He had learned her son’s name was Himchan, but the two of them did not really talk to each other while they sat there. Yongguk had learned that Himchan had the exact same birthday as him. Day, month, even year. They were even closer with the time they were born at, with Yongguk only being twenty minutes earlier than Himchan. Their parents had immediately taken to calling them twins from that moment on. That was the start of the two of them disliking each other.**

 

**Throughout the years, Yongguk and Himchan had shouted and fought with each other over almost anything. One was being too loud for the other. Who was smarter than who in school. Someone left too big of a mess somewhere. The list went on and on to a point that when they reached the age where they could leave home, their parents bought them a house and forced them to move in together. They claimed it would help them come to like each other more and get along, but so far, after three years of living like that...it was not proving to be the case.**

 

**“I swear! If you don’t get away from me this instant I’m going to punch you in the face!” Himchan shouted as he stared at Yongguk.**

 

**“What the hell did I even do!? I came to sit down and watch the television!” Yongguk screamed at Himchan, pointing innocently to the television.**

 

**“It’s my time to watch alone, dumbass!” Himchan exclaimed. “You get bitchy at me when I come in on you so I’m doing the same!”**

 

**“Because you come here and chew with your mouth open like a damn cow while eating chips!” Yongguk shouted. “I sit quietly!”**

 

**“Well excuse me for being hungry!” the younger stated while turning up the volume on the television to an ungodly volume that the neighbors might be able to hear now.**

 

**“You’re going to blow our eardrums out if you keep doing that!” Yongguk shouted over the loud volume. He placed his hands over his ears to try and block out some of the sound, but it was no use so he dropped them again.**

 

**“Then leave!” Himchan shouted.**

 

**“You leave! It’s your night to go out anyways!” Yongguk exclaimed, pointing towards the front door.**

 

**Standing up from the couch where he had comfortably been sitting, Himchan threw the remote down onto the floor, grabbed his wallet off the table, his keys off the peg, and stormed out of the house, making sure the door slammed closed loudly behind him.**

 

**“Fucking asshole…” Himchan muttered under his breath as he walked to his car and got inside.**

 

**“He can’t even remember he’s supposed to be gone tonight,” Yongguk scowled inside as he turned the volume down on the television before flicking it off, having lost all interest in watching it.**

 

**To try and keep the peace more between them, they had come up with a rule right off the bat. During the week, they would switch off what days it was mandatory they left the house for a good portion of the night. They both enjoyed having people over at the house, and spending time alone, so with one person gone, they could plan to do what they wanted. Of course they could go out on the other person’s day as well, but they would still have to go out on their scheduled day as well. This plan seemed to work for the most part, except on days when one of them was a bit moodier or something, like tonight for instance.**

 

**Now that he was alone, Yongguk went up to his room, turned on his music and pulled out his phone before calling up two of his friends to see if they would like to come over. He needed something right now to lighten his mood.**

 

**As he laid on his bed with his phone to his ear, he had one of his legs bent at the knee, and his other ankle resting on his knee with his foot bobbing up and down to the beat of the music. Yongguk let out a sigh as the phone appeared to ring for ever.**

 

**“Finally you decide to pick up the damn phone,” Yongguk snapped when the other line finally picked up.**

 

**“Wow...someone’s in a foul mood,” Kyuhyun said. “What’s up?”**

 

**“Do you want to come over tonight and have some fun?” Yongguk asked. “Himchan is out tonight so we will have the house to ourselves. Oh! And Daehyun too as well!” he stated. “Bring him along too!”**

 

**“I’m actually in his car with him right now,” Kyuhyun explained. “He’s driving me home from work.”**

 

**“Where are you right now?” Yongguk asked, sitting up on his bed and crossing his legs.**

 

**“Actually about fifteen minutes away from your house,” Kyuhyun said. “We can head over now.”**

 

**“Perfect, because I need something to cheer me up after dealing with Himchan tonight,” Yongguk explained with a loud sigh.**

 

**“Keep your pants on and we’ll be over as soon as we can,” Kyuhyun stated before hanging up the phone.**

 

**With another sigh, Yongguk tossed his phone onto his bed and sat there as he waited for the doorbell to ring. At least he would have something to do tonight instead of sitting by himself all night long.**

 

**\------**

**Lucifer**

 

**Jongin got to the club just in time for his session with Jongup. Leaving an hour earlier from work had not been a good idea with all the traffic he had dealt with.**

 

**“Next time I’m giving myself two hours,” Jongin muttered to himself while running his fingers through his hair which had become messed up in the wind.**

 

**He had run up to the door, given the password, and started to walk through the club. As he made his way inside to find out what room he would be in, when someone shoved past him.**

 

**“Watch where you’re going!” the stranger shouted before heading to the bar area and sitting down to order a drink right away.**

 

**Brushing it off, Jongin continued going until he saw who he was looking for.**

 

**“Seunghyun!” Jongin called, waving over at the man.**

 

**“Jongin! I almost thought you weren’t going to come tonight,” Seunghyun stated. “You’re usually hear at least twenty minutes early waiting around.”**

**“Work has been a bitch lately,” Jongin stated while rolling his eyes. “Now what room am I in today?”**

 

**“Someone is eager tonight,” the older said with a small laugh.**

 

**“I’m stressed,” Jongin said through clenched teeth. He was good at acting calm and collected at work, but outside of the office his stress and agitation came out. “What room?” he asked again.**

 

**“Easy there…” Seunghyun said as he looked in the small book he was holding and skimmed down to Jongin’s time tonight. “Room 327,” he announced after a couple of seconds.**

 

**Without saying anything, Jongin bolted away and headed towards the stairs.**

 

**“Eager boy tonight,” Seunghyun said before walking over to the intercom and selecting Jongup’s room.**

 

**\------**

**Jongup’s and Junhong’s Room**

 

**Jongup had just finished pulling on his boots and was pacing around the room. He continuously looked at the clock and checked his makeup to make sure it was still perfect. A few touch ups had been made to make sure everything looked perfect, and played around with his hair until it was to his liking.**

 

**“Will you relax, Jongup?” Junhong asked. “All of your pacing around is making me nervous…”**

 

**“I can’t help it,” Jongup stated. “He’s usually here by now,” he complained.**

 

**Junhong only rolled his eyes and went back to flipping through a bondage magazine Seunghyun always had stocked in all of their rooms so they could see the latest toys and machines.**

 

**_“Jongup, Jongin will be arriving to room 327 for your session. I repeat, room 327,”_ ** **Seunghyun announced over the intercom in their room.**

 

**Right away, Jongup bolted to the door and yanked it open. It slammed closed behind him, causing Junhong to jump in his bed and shake his head.**

 

**Jongup walked quickly up the stairs and pulled open the door to see he had beaten Jongin there. Quickly, he slipped off his boots and placed them by the door, like normal, before climbing onto the large bed in the middle of the room. He was only sitting there for a couple of seconds, however, until the door opened again.**

 

**Without saying anything, Jongin locked the door, threw his things onto the floor, and pulled his tie out from under his shirt collar. He then approached the bed which Jongup was eagerly waiting on. Even though Jongup knew Jongin was always rough with him, he usually looked forward to it.**

 

**Jongin reached the bed quickly, and instantly reached his hand out, grabbed Jongup by the throat and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Out of first instinct, Jongup reached his hands up and started grabbing at Jongin’s hand, trying to remove it from his throat. Immediately, Jongin grabbed his wrists in his other hand and pinned them above his head.**

 

**“I haven’t seen you for a couple of days and I have a lot of stress to get out,” Jongin growled as he leaned his head down and bit one of Jongup’s nipples, using his teeth to pull at the piercing.**

 

**The younger let out a strangled moan as Jongin pressed down a bit harder on his throat. He still struggled a bit to get free, but knew he would not be able to. It would only be when Jongin decided to release him that he would be freed. Thankfully, that time was soon, because Jongup was already starting to feel a bit light headed.**

 

**Coughing, Jongup rolled over onto his side as Jongin released him and got off the bed. Jongup coughed a couple more times before he opened his eyes and looked over at Jongin. The man was already coming back to the bed with a couple of things in his hands. All Jongup could do was watch him as he dropped them onto the bed.**

 

**“Are you ready to have some fun tonight?” Jongin questioned.**

 

**“Of course, master,” Jongup replied, knowing just how to respond to Jongin by now.**

 

**“Good,” Jongin said before picking up a collar and securing it around Jongup’s neck. “I’m going to enjoy watching you squirm and beg for me tonight before I touch you myself,” he growled.**

 

**Jongup allowed the collar to be secured around his neck before he felt his arms being pulled behind his back. Jongin secured two cuffs on each of his arms. One right around his wrist, and the other just below his elbow. He then attached the cuffs so Jongup’s arms were secured tightly behind his back with his wrists secured to his elbows.**

 

**The younger moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable, only to hear the sound of a chain being picked up. He then felt a tug at his collar as Jongin attached one end of the chain to a loop on the collar. With a hard tug, it was then attached to the cuffs, forcing his arms to stay in the center of his back. If he allowed his arms to drop too low, he would pull at the front of his collar and cut off his air supply. This was a game Jongin liked to play a lot.**

 

**“So pretty...don’t you think, Jongup?” Jongin asked.**

 

**“Y-yes…” Jongup groaned, shifting his weight a little.**

 

**Quickly, there was a sharp pain against his back, causing his to yell out a little. Jongin walked into his peripheral vision and he could see a whip in the man’s hand.**

 

**“Sorry...I meant...yes, master,” Jongup corrected himself, only to earn himself another sharp smack, this time against his side.**

 

**“You’ll remember from now on,” Jongin growled before laying another stroke on Jongup’s skin.**

 

**“Yes, master,” Jongup responded.**

 

**“Now...let’s begin the fun,” Jongin said, glancing over at the sybian that stood in the corner.**

 

**Jongup gulped hard, he knew what was going to happen. He was definitely going to leave with a sore ass tonight. Not that he had expected anything less than that.**

 

**\------**

**Yongguk’s and Himchan’s House**

 

**“So...you’re really going to go to this place your friend told you about without questioning it more?” Yongguk questioned as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting in.**

 

**“He said it was really good for stress relief,” Daehyun stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “And we know he doesn’t do drugs so...it’s not a place that exchanges drugs, illegal things, or anything like that,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Besides...we can go once and if we don’t like it...we just stop…” Kyuhyun said. “Nothing says once we start going that we need to** **_keep_ ** **going.”**

 

**“And you’re not creeped out that it’s in that unnamed building?” Yongguk questioned, cocking one of his eyebrows.**

 

**“Well...it has to be something secretive, so he can’t be specific with us,” Kyuhyun said.**

 

**“Why do you think it has to be something secretive?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“There’s a password to get inside,” Daehyun explained. “I even tried searching online for things about the building, but there’s nothing,” he stated in a confused voice.**

 

**“I also remember read a blog from a while ago where people talked about it,” Kyuhyun stated. “Everyone was saying they were asked for a password, and when they couldn’t give it...they were turned away.”**

 

**“So...what’s this password?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“Are you curious to go and see for yourself?” Kyuhyun asked in a curious tone, one eyebrow raised. “For something you seemed so against at first...it seems the idea of finding out has grown on you rather fast.”**

 

**“I might be a...a** **_bit_ ** **curious…” Yongguk admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I mean if this place helps relieve stress...hell...I can use that after having to deal with Himchan. And tomorrow is my day to be out so...I can go there and check it out,” he explained, seeing that as a good option of how to spend his night.**

 

**Kyuhyun and Daehyun looked at each other before both shrugging their shoulders. What could the harm be in telling Yongguk?**

 

**“You really want to know the password?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“Yes,” Kyuhyun replied immediately with a confident nod of his head.**

 

**Daehyun motioned for Yongguk to come closer to him, as if someone else was going to overhear him. Although Yongguk rolled his eyes at his friend, he leaned in towards him.**

 

**“Lucifer,” Daehyun said in a low voice.**

 

**“Lucifer?” Yongguk asked in an unentertained voice. “Are you serious?”**

 

**“That’s what Jongin said…” Daehyun stated with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Hey...if tomorrow is your night to be out...why don’t we all go there tomorrow night?” Kyuhyun offered. “Daehyun and I both have people we are suppose to ask for.”**

 

**“People to** **_ask_ ** **for?” Yongguk questioned. “That sounds...strange…” A small cringe crossed his face as if he was already second guessing his choice to get involved with all of this.**

 

**“Look, Yongguk...you either get your ass out tomorrow and come with us or go wonder around somewhere alone,” Kyuhyun said in a firm voice. “Now are you in or out?”**

 

**“Count me in,” Yongguk said without much thought. “I’m definitely in.”**

 

**“Well...now that we have that settled and decided...why don’t we crack open some beers and have a good time!?” Daehyun said in an excited voice before getting up and grabbing a bunch of beers from the fridge.**

 

**\------**

**Lucifer**

 

**“Give me another,” Himchan said, motioning towards his empty drink glass.**

 

**He had now been sitting there for almost an hour downing drinks while muttering under his breath about how he could not stand Yongguk and just wanted to fuck Junhong.**

 

**“I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight,” the bartender said, shaking his head towards Himchan while he put down a glass he had just finished drying. “You shouldn’t have any more.”**

 

**“No! I want another drink!” Himchan demanded, slamming his hand down on the bar, causing his glass to tip over and spill ice out.**

 

**“Whoo...whoo...what’s going on here?” Seunghyun asked as he placed a hand on Himchan’s shoulder. He had just entered the room to see the commotion, and wanted to stop it before it escalated any farther.**

 

**“He’s been sitting here drinking for the past hour,” the bartender explained. “I’ve been slowing him down and I watered down his last three drinks...but he wants more.”**

 

**“Himchan...why are you drinking so much?” Seunghyun asked, knowing this was not normal behavior for this regular customer.**

 

**“I just want to see Junhong…” Himchan said, resting his head down in his hands and shaking it a couple of times.**

 

**Seunghyun looked at his watch and then back at Himchan.**

 

**“You’re quite early, Himchan,” Seunghyun told him.**

 

**“Don’t you think I know that?” Himchan snapped, turning his head towards the man. “I just had to get out of my house tonight,” he explained. “Is there any way I can see Junhong sooner than our scheduled time?”**

 

**Seunghyun let out a long sigh before saying, “Let me ask him if he would mind seeing you sooner. If he says no though...there’s nothing I can do. You’ll have to wait.”**

 

**“Then go check…” Himchan stated, flicking Seunghyun away.**

 

**The man scowled slightly at Himchan before walking away so he could talk to Junhong. He took the small journey to Junhong’s room and knocked playfully on the younger’s door. In no time, Junhong was opening the door and giving him a strange look.**

 

**“Oh...um...sir...what are you doing here?” Junhong questioned. “Is our intercom not working anymore? It was working when you called for Jongup earlier.”**

 

**“Don’t worry, kitten, it’s nothing to worry about,” Seunghyun stated. “I’m just here to give you some news, and an option.”**

 

**“What?” Junhong questioned, cocking his head to the side. “What do you mean?”**

 

**“Himchan is here,” Seunghyun explained. “He’s down there drinking right now and has been for the past hour,” he continued. “So...if you want...you can request to see him early and I can send you both to an open room. If not, I will tell him to wait until his scheduled time comes,” the older continued explaining. “So what would you like to do?”**

 

**“He’s down there drinking?” Junhong asked in a worried voice. “He doesn’t normally drink when he’s here...”**

 

**“I know...it has me a bit worried to be honest. But our bartender has been slowing him down so he’s not as drunk as he could be. Though it is still worrisome,” Seunghyun confessed. “I could always just send him away if you don’t feel like dealing with him while he’s a bit...intoxicated.”**

 

**“No! No…” Junhong said while shaking his head. “I’ll see him now. It’s better than letting him continue to drink and we can’t send him home like that,” he explained.**

 

**“Then go up to room 249 and I’ll send him up right away,” Seunghyun stated before walking away.**

 

**Junhong quickly closed his room door behind him and headed for the room Seunghyun had told him to. Inside of the room, he quickly worked on grabbing a few of the things he knew Himchan enjoyed using on him. There was the whip, the flogger, nipple clamps and weights to add to them, different restraints, and a gag and blindfold. He even grabbed a few of the buttplugs that had the added feature for his new piercing.**

 

**Just when he had everything laid out on a table for Himchan to choose from, the door was flung open and Himchan stepped in. Junhong turned around right away and stared at the older whose face was flushed from the alcohol.**

 

**“Junhong,” Himchan called right away, spotting the younger standing there looking like a deer in headlights.**

 

**Right away, Junhong went over to Himchan and kneeled by his feet, just as the man had told him to always do when he called his name. As soon as he was kneeling, Himchan reached down and placed his hand under his chin to lift it up.**

 

**“Colored contacts?” the older questioned upon seeing Junhong’s green eyes.**

 

**“I wanted to try them out, sir,” Junhong replied with a small smile on his face. “Do you like them, sir?”**

 

**“They look very nice on you,” Himchan stated, returning a small smile to Junhong. “And...word's gotten out you have a new piercing that is fully healed,” he added, tilting the younger’s chin up even more to a point where it was becoming uncomfortable for Junhong.**

 

**“Y-yes, sir. I do,” Junhong responded. “It’s been healed for a couple weeks now. But you haven’t come around in a while…”**

 

**“I can’t come around here every time I’m free,” Himchan pointed out. “I have friends and places to be,” he commented, releasing Junhong’s chin. “Bed. Now,” he commanded.**

 

**Getting up quickly, Junhong went over to the bed and kneeled down on it like he always did. Once he was in the correct position, Himchan went over to the table and grabbed a pair of restraints. Not knowing what position the older wanted him in, Junhong stayed kneeling where he was and waited for further instruction.**

 

**“On your back, arms spread out,” Himchan ordered in a firm voice, and watched how Junhong instantly got into position and waited silently.**

 

**Quickly, Himchan secured Junhong’s arms to the headboard of the bed, making sure they were nice and tight. As soon as that was taken care of, Himchan worked on removing the boots he had on.**

 

**“Someone was trying to look his best for me today,” Himchan commented as he pulled the first boot off. “Did your makeup all nice, and wore the boots you know I love seeing you in,” he stated. “You’re such a diva.”**

 

**“Am not!” Junhong shouted, earning a death glare from Himchan. “SIR!” he quickly shouted.**

 

**“You are a diva, Junhong. You’ve been a diva since the day I first met you,” he said while pulling the second boot off and tossing it off the bed and somewhere onto the floor.**

 

**Himchan then got off the bed and grabbed another pair of restraints from the the table. As soon as he returned to the bed he crawled over Junhong and stared down at him.**

 

**“Open your mouth,” Himchan told him firmly.**

 

**Clamping his mouth closed more, Junhong shook his head and averted his eyes. A hard smack landed across his face only a second later. Junhong moved his jaw slightly before looking back at Himchan and slowly opening his mouth.**

 

**“There’s a good boy,” the older stated as he grabbed onto his face and looked inside. “Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! I thought I said you should have another piercing by the next time I came around again. You even had some extra time since I haven’t been around for a while,” Himchan stated in a disappointed voice. “Is that why you didn’t want to open your mouth for me? You made me hit you because you couldn’t do what I wanted?”**

 

**“It’s hard to get piercings, master,” Junhong explained in a small voice. “To get my tongue pierced...I have to reach goals,” he explained further. “Seunghyun doesn’t want to pierce us for no reason and constantly have us healing and unable to perform tasks,” he explained, although he was sure Himchan was aware.**

 

**“And what was your goal in order to get your next one?” Himchan asked in a friendly voice as one of his hands wandered up and stared playing with one of the younger’s nipples.**

 

**“Service 150 people in a month,” Junhong stated. “I-I was close the other month...but I got sick...and time ran out…” he explained in a disappointed voice.**

 

**“You’ll have to do better this month then,” Himchan stated in an unpleasant voice.**

 

**“Yes, master…” Junhong said, knowing 150 customers in one month was a difficult task for him to accomplish.**

 

**“Now...we should get stared,” Himchan stated. “Starting with that new piercing you have. I must see it,” he said with  predatory growl.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the next chapter completed! I know this chapter jumped around quite a bit from place to place and with characters, so I hope nothing was too confusing! If it was, feel free to ask me any questions you have ^-^ Looks like Jongin is the one who got Daehyun and Kyuhyun curious about going to the unnamed building. Then in turn those two appear to have gotten Yongguk interested as well! We also find out that Himchan has been going for quite some time. We have also found out about the kind of relationship Yongguk and Himchan have with one another...and it is not a good one to say the least. I gave you a tease for the smut with Jongup and Junhong...but I am not going to give it all away so quickly hehee~! But I love writing smut so smut will be coming!


	3. My Last Time

**Junhong moaned into the ball gag Himchan had put in his mouth not too long ago. Himchan had selected a buttplug with the attachment on the end for his new piercing. After Junhong had quickly explained how it worked, Himchan had not wasted a second and had gotten Junhong prepped and lubed up the buttplug. It had only been a couple of minutes before the buttplug was slid into him and the other end was secured to his piercing.**

 

**After that was finished, Himchan had restrained Junhong’s ankles to the footboard of the bed, making sure they were spread as far apart as they could be, giving him no room to move. Once he as completely spread eagle, Himchan took a small hook and chain out from a drawer he had been looking through earlier when he had been allowing Junhong adjust to the buttplug.**

 

**“Now...we add some more fun,” Himchan said as he looped the hook through the small loop of chain connecting the end of the buttplug to the peircing.**

 

**Junhong laid as still as possible as he felt small pulls coming from the piercing. There was a harder tug, causing him to moan in discomfort a bit. A couple more tugs and he felt a steady pressure pulling against the piercing area. Lifting his head up from his pillow, he could see a smaller chain connected to the footboard.**

 

**“Let’s play a fun little game now, Junhong,” Himchan said in an entertained voice. “Each time you make a sound, I am going to switch between hitting you ten times with the whip, and fifteen times with the flogger. Sounds like fun right?” he asked, leaning forward and moving some hair from Junhong’s eyes.**

 

**Not seeing the struggle with Himchan’s game, Junhong nodded his head. How hard could it be in his current situation? He was just tied down to the bed, and there was nothing that would make him moan or cry out suddenly. This game would be an easy win for him.**

 

**“Then let’s add the final piece to the game and get stared,” Himchan stated before pulling out a vibrating cock ring from his pocket.**

 

**Junhong’s eyes flew open upon seeing the additional toy. He had not noticed when Himchan had grabbed that. Himchan knew how much he hated using the vibrating ones, and right away he knew he would be in for a more painful night than he had originally thought.**

 

**“MMMMMM!” Junhong screamed through the gag as he tried pulling against his restraints.**

 

**When he did that, however, the chain connecting from the bed to his piercing gave a harsh tug, causing him to stop and let out a small whimper.**

 

**“You don’t want to do that, Junhong,” Himchan said in a soft voice. “You could get hurt if you pull to hard and tear your piercing,” he explained, almost as if he really cared. “You wouldn’t want that and I’m sure Seunghyun wouldn’t be too pleased either.”**

 

**Junhong was not dumb, he knew his piercing could tear after the different games other customers had played with him while using the new buttplugs. He had just never been in** **_this_ ** **situation before.**

 

**There was a vibrating sound that started filling the room, causing Junhong to look directly at Himchan and cringe. Slowly, he watched as the man brought the cock ring down and ran it lightly up his half-hard cock. The older continued doing this, allowing Junhong to moan and make noise for now.**

 

**Within a few minutes, Junhong was hard and leaking pre-cum all over the vibrator and his stomach. His chest was heaving up and down from the vibrations, especially when Himchan pressed the ring up against the head of his cock where his other piercing was. All Junhong could do there was lay and make whimpering sounds.**

 

**“The game’s going to start now,” Himchan announced, taking the cock ring away from the younger’s erection. “Any noise you make, means you get a punishment.”**

 

**Junhong looked up at Himchan and nodded his head as a silent confirmation that he understood. With that, Himchan slid the ring all the way down to the base of Junhong’s erection and set it on the highest level. The younger bit back a moan that instantly wanted to go flying from his lips, causing Himchan to grunt in surprise, considering Junhong was usually very, very vocal when it came to anything sexual. The older male turned his back on Junhong so he could grab the whip and flogger, keeping his ears open for any sounds at all.**

 

 ** _Make a sound, don’t hold it in,_** **Himchan said to himself as he slowly grabbed his desired items.**

 

**To his dismay, however, by the time he turned back to Junhong there were still no sounds coming from him. Wanting to break the silence, Himchan brought one hand up and flicked one of the younger’s nipples.**

 

**That did it, and Junhong let out a loud, long moan of pleasure. His hips bucked up at that motion, causing the piercing to tug and give him even more pleasure.**

 

**“Now the fun can really began,” Himchan stated as he slapped the whip against his hand a couple of times with a smirk on his face.**

 

**\------**

**Jongup**

 

**“Please! Please let me get off!” Jongup begged loudly as his body went through yet another orgasm.**

 

**At first, the sybian had been fun to use. It was pleasuring him and felt amazing with its constant vibrations inside his ass and against his balls. But that changed when Jongin added weights to his ankles, causing him to sit down harder on the machine. It was not that it had made things more uncomfortable, but now the vibrator was constantly pushing against his prostate.**

 

**“How many times have you cum for me, Jongup?” Jongin asked, watching how the boy’s body shook in pleasure.**

 

**“I don’t know! Just please! I’ll take anything but this!” Jongup called out as he felt another orgasm already drawing near.**

 

**“Let’s see...I gave you permission to cum eleven times...and you came without permission and got whipped for it twenty-three times. Not to mention your orgasm just now which I was so kind and did not whip you for,” Jongin listed off, seemingly taking his time to prolong Jongup’s suffering. “So...how many times is that in total, Jongup? Simple math here.”**

 

**Jongup desperately tried to add the numbers together in his head, but he simply could not. His body was in too much of a mixture of pleasure and pain that he could not focus.**

 

**“I don’t know, sir! I can’t do it!” the blonde cried out.**

 

**All he wanted to do was curl up, but he could not because of the way he was being restrained. He was forced to keep his back straight and his arms in place.**

 

**“You can do it, Jongup,” Jongin stated. “We’ll do it slowly, eleven plus twenty-three. What’s one plus three?” he asked in a soft voice.**

 

**“F-four…” Jongup moaned out, trying to hold back his orgasm, which he knew would be painful at this point. He had experienced so many dry orgasms by now that he felt like his whole body hurt each time he had another.**

 

**“Very good! And what about one plus two?” Jongin asked next, as if he was quizzing a little kid.**

 

**“Th-th-ree…” Jongup managed to get out, feeling himself almost losing it.**

 

**“Great job, Jongup! So what do we have so far?” the older asked, walking up to Jongup and placing his hand on his thighs to press him down a bit harder onto the sybian. “Don’t forget to add the orgasm you just had a minute ago,” he reminded the younger.**

 

**Jongup let out a loud scream as another orgasm wracked through his body. His breathing was even more labored now but he moved his lips.**

 

**“Th-thir-ty...s-six…” Jongup answered, adding on another for the orgasm he had just had.**

 

**“Oh...such a smart boy I have here!” Jongin praised right before turning off the machine. “You were so smart to add in that last orgasm you just had. I would have punished you more if you didn’t.”**

 

**Jongup let out a couple more shaky breaths before he was able to mutter a breathless thank you to Jongin who was standing there watching him.**

 

**Jongin waited a little while before he removed the weights from Jongup’s ankles and helped the younger down from the sybian. As soon as Jongup was down, he crumpled to the floor, his shaking legs not being enough to hold him up for even a second unassisted.**

 

**“We can’t have you laying there, Jongup. The bed is more comfortable,” Jongin stated as he picked the younger up and tossed him onto the bed with ease.**

 

**Jongup only groaned and waited to see what would happen next. The whip marks on his skin which used to sting and hurt had faded into a nice, pleasurable feeling by now, causing his body to feel like it was buzzing. His body shook in the pleasure he was feeling, and he found himself laying there with his eyes closed while smiling and laughing lightly.**

 

**“Something funny, Jongup?” Jongin asked, crawling on top of the blonde and starting to bite at his neck.**

 

**“I feel...s-so good…sir,” Jongup said while arching his body up to try and get more contact with Jongin.**

 

**“You always enjoyed being whipped,” Jongin stated, kissing the younger along his neck. “It leaves such nice marks on your skin,” he commented, lifting his head so he could look at the red marks.**

 

**“Thank you for them, sir,” Jongup panted, opening his eyes slightly.**

 

**Jongin leaned down and pecked Jongup on the lips before reaching his hand down and started to stroke the younger’s erection.**

 

**“Aaaahhhhhh~!” Jongup cried out, both from the pain and the pleasure mixing together.**

 

**“You’re still this hard but I think you’ve already been milked dry from your fun time on the sybian,” Jongin stated with a pleased smile on his face. “Did I do that to you, Jongup?”**

 

**“Yes, sir…” the younger whimpered out as the grip on his erection became tighter. “I’m all dried out, sir…” he added with a small nod of his head.**

 

**Jongin removed his hand from Jongup’s erection and moved on the bed. Jongup could only lay there as Jongin moved around the bed to get into a new position. When Jongin finally settled back down, he was kneeling so his legs were straddling the younger’s shoulders.**

 

**“Sir…?” Jongup called as he looked up at the man.**

 

**Jongin smiled down at him before reaching his hands down and undoing his jeans so he could pull his own erection out. As soon as it was out, he pressed it up against Jongup’s lips. The younger wasted no time before opening his mouth and allowing for Jongin’s cock to slide into his warm, wet cavern. Before Jongup could move his tongue much, Jongin reached down and grabbed onto his head firmly. Holding Jongup’s head down, Jongin started thrusting his hips, forcing himself down Jongup’s throat.**

 

**The younger laid there and did the best he could to open his throat up to take all of Jongin into his mouth. He coughed a couple of times, and made a few gagging noises, but Jongin never stopped moving his hips. Jongup knew the older male loved taking his time in his mouth because it was one of his favorite things to get a blowjob from him.**

 

**After a couple of minutes, Jongin thrust all the way inside the younger’s mouth and released himself, allowing his cum to slide down Jongup’s throat. After he pulled himself out of Jongup’s mouth, he watched as the younger coughed a couple of times, some cum flying from his mouth in the process.**

 

**“Mmm...I love that little mouth of yours,” Jongin stated, patting Jongup’s head a couple of times as a sign of praise.**

 

**“Thank you...sir…” Jongup breathed heavily with a smile on his lips.**

 

**“Now it’s time for the fun part,” the older stated before moving and quickly flipping Jongup onto his stomach.**

 

**Jongup instantly bent his knees and pushed his ass into the air where he waited for Jongin. His face was pressed into the mattress because of the way his arms were held against his back. While making small whining noises, Jongup started shaking his ass, desperately trying to get Jongin to enter him already.**

 

**Suddenly, there was a sharp slap again Jongup’s ass as Jongin’s hand made contact. That simple action caused Jongup to scream in pleasure as he worked on not toppling over. He turned his head to the side so he could look at Jongin and made another whimpering  sound before shaking his ass again.**

 

**“Did you enjoy that?” Jongin questioned before giving the younger’s other ass cheek a harsh smack.**

 

**“Aahhhh~! Yes, sir~!” Jongup called out, wishing Jongin would spank him more.**

 

**With a smirk on his face, Jongin brought his hand down ten more times on Jongup’s ass, until both of his cheeks were red and stinging. Not being able to stay up any longer, Jongup slouched over onto his side. Ragged breaths passing his barely parted lips as a heavy sting ran through his ass, making his body shake, once again, with pleasure.**

 

**“Ah, ah, ah...we aren’t done yet, Jongup,” Jongin stated as he placed his hands on the younger’s hips and helped him back onto his knees.**

 

**Jongup tried supporting himself, but he ended up falling over to the side again. His body did not feel strong enough to support his weight at the moment.**

 

**“Hmmm...wait here,” Jongin stated, giving another harsh slap to Jongup’s ass before getting off the bed.**

 

**Jongup rested there, eyes closed, as he listened to Jongin searching for something in the room. The room then went silent as the older walked back towards the bed and grabbed a hold of one of Jongup’s legs. Jongin made quick work at securing a cuff around each of his legs, just above the knee, before attaching a spacerbar between them.**

 

**“This will make it a bit harder for you to fall over,” Jongin stated with a smile before placing his hands back on the younger’s hips. “Now we can get to the fun!” he exclaimed before thrusting all the way inside of Jongup in one go.**

 

**“Yes! Sir!” Jongup called out, feeling Jongin plunge all the way inside of him.**

 

**Jongin let out a predatory sounding growl as he felt Jongup clenching down around his erection. The younger always felt amazing when he was inside of him, no matter what toys he used on him during their time together.**

 

**Jongup let out loud cries of pleasure as Jongin continued plowing into him like a madman. Jongin let out low moans as he continued rocking his hips against the younger’s while occasionally giving him another spank just to feel him become tighter around him again.**

 

**“Do you want to make me happy and cum for me?” Jongin questioned as he tried to refrain from cumming for just a little while longer.**

 

**“I’m...aaahhhh...dry…” Jongup moaned as he was pushed harder into the mattress with each thrust.**

 

**“Then have a dry orgasm,” Jongin told him before thrusting even faster than before.**

 

**Jongup bit down on the cover beneath him and let out more whimpers, knowing the next orgasm...just like the many before it...would be painful.**

 

**“Mmmm...cum with me, Jongup,” Jongin told him. “Cum!” he shouted before thrusting all the way inside the younger and cumming long and hard into his tight hole.**

 

**Feeling Jongin’s cum inside of him forced Jongup to reach his orgasm as well. Jongup felt like he had no more control over his body as his eyes rolled back and everything went black.**

 

**“Jongup?” Jongin called when the younger went limp on the bed. “Falling asleep so easily…” he sighed lightly to himself.**

 

**By the time Jongup woke up again, he was free of all restraints and laying on his stomach. He moved his head only to register it was resting on someone’s lap. Jongup tried pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him down where he was.**

 

**“Just do me a favor and rest,” Jongin stated as he placed his hand on top of the younger’s sweaty head and ran his hand through it. “How do you feel?”**

 

**“Amazing…” Jongup replied, nuzzling his head into Jongin’s lap.**

 

**“Seunghyun really did train you well…” the older said as his voice trailed off.**

 

**“Sir...is something wrong…?” Jongup then asked, moving his head a little so he could look up at Jongin. “You don’t sound like yourself. And...not to say you didn’t do a great job with me like always but...you weren’t as rough as other times…”**

 

**“Jongup...this is going to be my last time coming here and seeing you…” Jongin explained.**

 

**Right away, Jongup bolted straight up and stared at the older dead in the eyes.**

 

**“Sir...w-what are you talking about?” Jongup questioned. “Y-your last time? Why…!?”**

 

**Jongin reached his arms out and pulled Jongup in close to him, resting his chin on the top of his head.**

 

**“Jongup...I have someone important in my life,” Jongin began explaining. “I want things to get more serious with him...and he wants the same. But...to do that...I need to give up coming here…” he told the younger in a soft voice.**

 

**“Why didn’t you tell me sooner that you had someone?” Jongup asked in a broken voice.**

 

**“Whenever I use to bring up other people during our sessions you’d get mad and jealous that I wasn’t paying enough attention to you,” Jongin pointed out.**

 

**“Of course I did that! Because I-!” Jongup broke off and cast his eyes down. “I like being the only one being thought about in during sessions…” he lied, still not looking up.**

 

**“Jongup…” Jongin called to the younger, lifting his head up and looking into his eyes. “It’s not like your world is going to crumble without me being here,” the older stated. “Plenty of other men will be here to have fun with you,” he said with a small laugh.**

 

**Without thinking, Jongup reeled his hand back and let it fly forward, smacking Jongin right across the face. Before he knew what was happening then, he was pushed sideways and onto his back. His head fell over the side of the bed, nearly hitting against the nightstand, and Jongin’s hand was placed over his throat.**

 

**“I told you there are two things I hate the fucking most when I’m with someone,” Jongin growled through clenched teeth. “Those who bite...and those who hit…” he hissed, gripping Jongup’s throat a bit harder.**

 

**The younger laid there, not moving as he slowly ran out of air in his lungs. Even when it became painful for him, he did not say anything or move around. It was only when Jongin saw his eyes watering that he released his hold of him and got off the bed.**

 

**Jongup took in gulps of air as he listened to Jongin fixing his clothes and closing his pants back up.**

 

**“I hope you love him a lot...and are happy with him for the rest of your life…” Jongup said weakly from the bed, still not moving from his current position he laid in.**

 

**“I love him the most I’ve ever loved anyone,” Jongin stated. “Hell...I’m quitting coming here so we can be completely happy together.”**

 

**“C-can I at least know his name?” the blonde asked.**

 

**“Kyungsoo…” Jongin said with a smile on his face. “My short...sweet, but temperamental...Kyungsoo…” he said with a small laugh. “Ahh...and Jongup...can you let Seunghyun know I won’t be returning? I don’t want to have to tell him myself and see his disappointment in one of his long time customers.”**

 

**“Sure…” Jongup replied, closing his eyes and trying not to make a sound.**

 

**“Goodbye, Jongup...maybe I’ll see you around somewhere,” Jongin said before opening the door.**

 

**“Goodbye, Jongin,” Jongup called right before the door closed behind the older.**

 

**Without picking himself up from the bed, Jongup reached over to the nightstand, and hit one of the hidden buttons to signal for someone to come and help him. Until that person came, he was just going to rest there.**

 

**\------**

**Junhong**

 

**“Thirteen...fourteen...fifteen!” Himchan counted as as he hit Junhong with the flogger as hard as he could.**

 

**Junhong lay panting on the bed as he tried to hold back more moans. His cock was swollen from so many dry orgasms and leaking pre-cum, while the rest of his body was covered with marks from the whip and flogger.**

 

**“I think it’s time for a new game,” Himchan stated, throwing the flogger in his hand onto the floor.**

 

**Junhong let out a shaky breath, feeling his erection twitching against his stomach. He was trying his best not to move on the bed so his sensitive piercing would not get pulled on. His body felt overly sensitive and so good right now. The mix of being hit so many times, his piercing being tugged at, and the vibrations on his cock was making him feel amazing.**

 

**It was only when Junhong heard the sound of a match being lit that he turned his head over towards Himchan, who was lighting a black candle. Junhong gulped, knowing the black candles burned the hottest and were the most painful. That was not saying he did not enjoy having wax dripped onto him. Of course Seunghyun only equip the room with candles he knew would not burn their skin or leave any marks.**

 

**Watching the older carefully, Junhong observed as Himchan set the candle down on the nightstand to let the wax melt more. The man then went over to the table which Junhong had laid things out on before, and grabbed the blindfold.**

 

**Himchan turned back to Junhong and showed him the blindfold in his hand. Pulling on the elastic band which would hold it in place he could not help but smirk, the left corner of his mouth tugging up slightly.**

 

**“We’re going to have even more fun,” the older said, bringing the blindfold over the younger’s eyes, casting him into darkness.**

 

**Junhong continued laying still on the bed, breathing hard, as he waited for Himchan to start using the candle. He could hear Himchan walking around a little, from one side of the bed to the other. Junhong could tell Himchan was not walking fast and was even scuffing and sliding his feet against the floor then and now. It was like he was just walking around to observe him as if he were an animal in the zoo on display.**

 

**_When is he going to do something?_ ** **Junhong asked himself, doing his best to swallow behind his ball gag.** **_Is he planning on making me eager enough that I ask for it?_ ** **His hands were already balled into fists but now his nails were starting to dig into his palms because of the anticipation.** **_I won’t give in..._ ** **he confirmed with himself firmly, doing his best to stay still.**

 

**Feet shuffled around the bed a few more times, differing in paces. Perhaps showing Himchan was growing eager to play more as well?**

 

**“Tick...tock...tick...tock…” Himchan chimed lightly as if muttering to himself. But Junhong knew it was meant for him to hear.**

 

**The younger male wanted to turn his head towards where Himchan was, but he held himself back and worked on calming himself more instead.**

 

**There was a sudden pull at his left wrist all of the sudden, causing his body to jerk, and a moan to fly from his mouth as his piercing was pulled at.**

 

**“Have to make sure everything is tight and secure for the next part,” Himchan told him before running his hand down the younger’s face.**

 

**Junhong let out a small grunt and nodded his head, showing Himchan he understood. He then felt a couple more pulls as his other restraints were adjusted. It was then to his shock, that he felt his piercing being played with and then released from its tension. As soon as it was released, Junhong felt himself relax a little more. He then felt the large buttplug slowly being pulled out from his hole, leaving it gaping open once it was fully out.**

 

**“If only you could see how nice this stretched you out,” Himchan chimed in an entertained voice. “But I’m going to replace it with something bigger...something longer…” he said while walking away from the bed again.**

 

**When Himchan returned, Junhong felt a slap to his stomach. It startled him, but he did not pull against his restraints or anything.**

 

**“Raise your hips as much as you can,” Himchan ordered in a firm voice.**

 

**Right away, Junhong tightened his muscles and did as he was told, lifting his hips from the mattress as much as his restraints would allow without hurting or straining himself. As soon as he was holding that position, he felt something being slid in beneath him. Right away he knew what it was. It was a slanted, triangle foam block, as Seunghyun called it...the liberator. It was meant to allow for different positions and different angles for penetration.**

 

**When he rested his hips back down, or more so after Himchan pressed them back down, he found his hips propped up into a position which would be better for Himchan to use him at. Himchan had gone for a medium sized wedge, knowing he would not have the range of motion for the largest size because of his restraints.**

 

**Junhong heard the sound of a bottle of lube being opened and listened as Himchan prepared whatever toy he had gotten for him to use. He then felt as the bed dipped down while Himchan climbed between his legs.**

 

**Without a warning, the older then started pressing the toy into him. Right away, Junhong knew which one it was. It was the dildo shaped like a horse's cock. Junhong let out a small groan as more was pushed into him, he knew this one was large and long. Not many customers used it on him because they said it stretched him out too much, so he was not fully accustomed to taking it up his ass like this.**

 

**“Come on! Take more of it, Junhong!” Himchan shouted at him as he forced more of the dildo into the younger’s hole.**

 

**Junhong let out a desperate scream as he felt his body being invaded by the giant toy. Even though Himchan had lubed it up plenty, it hurt with how fast he was trying to shove it into him.**

 

**“I know you can take it, Junhong,” Himchan stated as he pulled a bit of the dildo out before shoving it back in.**

 

**Himchan did this over and over and over again, slowly working Junhong open, until finally he could slide the entire thing in. When it was eventually all the way inside of him, Himchan pressed hard against the base, making sure Junhong knew it was all inside. All the younger could do was moan and shiver in pleasure at the feeling of having it inside of him. His ass was completely stuffed stretched and stung a little now, but that feeling would fade quickly.**

 

**“Does someone like that?” Himchan asked. “Someone like having a giant dildo shoved inside of him?”**

**Frantically, Junhong nodded his head and moaned more in pleasure. He had long forgotten about the vibrating cock ring about his erection, having gotten use to the feeling. Now, however, he had a new sensation to focus on. The slight sting, mixed with the stuffed feeling of the dildo. Everything combined was mixing into a great sense of pleasure.**

 

**“Then let’s get started,” the older stated before picking up the candle from the nightstand.**

 

**Quickly, and without any further warning, Himchan tilted the candle and landed a large drop of wax onto one of Junhong’s nipples. The younger let out a small scream, but moaned as the wax cooled and tugged at his skin. Before it was fully cooled, Himchan landed another drop on his other nipple, causing the same reaction from him. The man then made a steady line of wax down the center of his body, going from his collar bones to just above where his erection was curved onto his stomach.**

 

**“Hmm...how would you like some on that pretty little cock of yours?” the older questioned, holding the candle near his throbbing erection.**

 

**Right away, Junhong shook his head no and screamed through his gag. Other customers had dripped different colored wax onto his erection, and it was such a mix of pleasure and pain that it had caused him to blackout every time. There was no doubt in his head that if Himchan did that with the black candle, that he would blackout even faster.**

 

**“Oh! Or we could try putting some on that piercing down there!” Himchan exclaimed excitedly as he walked around the bed some until he was standing at the footboard, adoring the piercing just between Junhong’s stuffed ass and tight balls that looked about ready to burst.**

 

**Frantically, Junhong started pulled at his restraints. Right now he really did not want to find out what would happen in Himchan did that. The area was sensitive on its own so having wax dripped there he figured would have the same outcome as having it dripped on his cock.**

 

**Himchan leaned in and lightly blew at the piercing, watching the way Junhong’s body shivered at his cold breath. The older then trailed his breath along Junhong’s erection, blowing a steady stream and causing the younger to shiver even more. He even watched how the younger’s erection twitched against his stomach and how his ass clenched down tighter on the dildo.**

 

**Junhong then felt the heat the of candle near his new piercing. But...he also felt one by the base of his erection. That could not be right though. Not unless Himchan had lit two candle. Then it hit him...that was it...Himchan had lit two black candles. Junhong wanted to scream for Himchan not to do it, but it was too late. All of the sudden there was the feeling of wax dripping onto his new piercing, and in a steady line up his erection.**

 

**Screaming through his gag, Junhong experienced one of the most, if not the absolute most, powerful dry orgasm of his life. Everything then went black around him.**

 

**When the younger stopped moving, Himchan walked back over to the nightstand and placed both candles down. After he did that, he removed the blindfold from Junhong’s eyes and looked down at him. The makeup he had worked hard on was smudged from the blindfold and some tears that were rolling down the sides of his face.**

 

**“Aaww...kitty’s taking a nap,” Himchan cooed as he watched the younger’s sleeping face.**

 

**Reaching down, he ran his thumb over Junhong’s bottom lip and smiled at him. He loved how the younger looked whenever he was passed out. The way his cheeks were flushed, his messed up hair, how his chest rose and fell in a steady pattern. Working him till he passed out was always fun, but it halted the fun for a while.**

 

**“I’ll wait until you wake up, kitty,” Himchan said, reaching down and turning off the vibrating cock ring. “Don’t make me wait too long.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is completed! Yes, yes I gave you some smut! We can already see different styles that customers use a difference in how the workers are treated. Who do you think had it easier in this chapter, Jongup or Junhong? I am curious to know. What do you think about Jongin though? Seems like he came to see Jongup a lot, and now all of the sudden he is leaving the club and never coming back again? Looks like it came as a complete shock for Jongup :( To make it sadder he has to be the one to tell Seunghyun about it. Meanwhile we are waiting for Junhong to wake up because Himchan is still there. So make sure to come back next week to see what is in store!


	4. First Jongup and Now You Junhong

**Jongup heard a knock on his door about ten minutes after he had pressed the button for someone to come and help him clean himself and get ready to leave the room. He did not respond to the knock or the key turning in the door to unlock it, but sat up more in his bed, wiped his eyes and under his nose, trying to make it look like he had not been crying.**

 

**“Sorry I’m a bit late, Jongup...I was helping in another room,” Ren explained as he closed the door behind him.**

 

**When Ren did not hear a response from Jongup like normal, he looked over to the bed to see him still crying a little.**

 

**“Jongup!” Ren called, running to the bed and fearing the worst. “Jongup, are you alright? Are you badly hurt?” he asked frantically, scared that if he touched the other he might hurt him more.**

 

**“I’m not hurt, Ren…” Jongup replied, sitting up more on the bed and using some of the covers to wipe away more of his tears.**

 

**“Jongup...what’s wrong…?” Ren questioned.**

 

**“I need your help...Jongin was a bit rough...my arms are sore so it’s hard to do things,” he explained, which was not quite a lie since they hurt after being held up against the middle of his back for quite some time.**

 

**“I mean what’s really wrong, Jongup. Why are you crying?” Ren questioned, sitting down on the bed and looking at the other. “Hyung…” he called in a small voice when Jongup did not respond to him.**

 

**“Ren...he’s not coming back…” Jongup said in a shaking voice. “Jongin...he isn’t going to come see me anymore…”**

 

**Ren sat there with wide eyes and his mouth hanging partially open.**

 

**“He probably didn’t mean it, Jongup,” Ren said, finding it hard to believe that someone who saw Jongup as frequently as Jongin would suddenly stop coming.**

 

**Jongup only sat there shaking his head as he drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Ren sat there looking at Jongup. He had never seen him acting like this before, and was not quite sure how to handle it.**

 

**“Ren...he has a boyfriend he’s getting serious with,” Jongup explained. “And...and I hate it!” he shouted, clamping his eyes closed and shaking his head.**

 

**“Jongup, you’re ruining your makeup,” the younger said, lifting Jongup’s head and wiping some of the tears away with his face.**

 

**Lifting his hands, Jongup ran them over his eyes, completely smudging all of his makeup onto his hands and face. Ren reached his hands out, but did not move Jongup’s hands away from his eyes. He only watched with a frown on his face, not understanding why the older was so bothered.**

 

**“Jongup...I don’t understand. Other customers have left before and you were never this...distraught…” Ren pointed out. “Why does it matter that Jongin is leaving now?”**

 

**“Because I felt like I actually loved him!” Jongup shouted at the top of his lungs, pushing Ren away in the process before face planting into the mattress and crying harder.**

 

**Ren picked himself back up and leaned forward to pat Jongup on the back. He let the older cry for a while longer before going to the attached bathroom in the room, wetting a towel, and bringing it back to the bed. He then picked Jongup up and stared cleaning him off, making sure any whip marks were looked at to make sure none were serious. Ren eventually lifted Jongup’s face up and wiped away the remainder of his makeup before wiping off his hands as well.**

 

**“Are you feeling better now?” Ren asked once the older male had calmed down more and was no longer crying.**

 

**“I have to tell Seunghyun...Jongin asked me to tell him…” Jongup mumbled while looking down at his lap.**

 

**“Do you want me to tell Seunghyun instead?” Ren questioned as he got up from the bed and grabbed Jongup’s shorts for him.**

 

**“I...I think I should…” Jongup replied, taking his shorts from Ren with a slightly shaking hand. “He was my customer...and Seunghyun knew I enjoyed seeing him,” he explained.**

 

**Silently, Jongup pulled on his shorts and laced up the front so they were secure. Ren then watched silently as the older walked over to where his boots were and slid his feet into them.**

 

**“Do you want me to walk you back to your room?” Ren offered in a worried voice based on how Jongup looked right now. He was paler than normal, his eyes slightly glossed over.**

 

**“No...it’s alright…” Jongup replied, running his hands through his hair so he did not look like a complete mess. He even slapped his hands against his cheeks a few times to give them some color and make him look more lively. “I think you should just clean up in here. And Junhong might be calling for you tonight as well.”**

 

**“Junhong? Why do you think that?” Ren questioned as he walked over to the bed and started stripping the soiled sheets off.**

 

**“He’s with Himchan tonight,” Jongup stated.**

 

**“Aahhh...yes...he will be calling for someone then,” Ren said with a small sigh. “I don’t see how he can stand all he’s put through.”**

 

**“It’s what we were trained to do,” Jongup said with a small laugh. “You just choose to help work around here cleaning up the room and everything...but we find fun and pleasure in more...intense activities,” he explained with a kind smile. Jongup knew fully well that it was just as difficult of a job to tend to workers after a hard session. Ren’s job was by no means easy.**

 

**“Intense…” Ren whispered in a small reply, knowing well what sorts of things went on behind all the closed doors.**

 

**“When someone really goes at you...it...it doesn’t quite hurt. There’s more pleasure that derives from it more than anything,” Jongup continued explaining, thinking about how he was going to miss the way Jongin would whip him.**

 

**“I’ll never really understand that…” Ren admitted. “I’m just glad Seunghyun took me on to clean and take care of the rooms,” he stated.**

 

**“To each their own,” Jongup said with a small shrug of his shoulders. “I...uh...need to go find Seunghyun now…”**

 

**“Take it easy, Jongup,” Ren called after him as he opened the door.**

 

**“Mmm…” Jongup simply hummed back before closing the door behind him and started his hunt for Seunghyun.**

 

**Thankfully, it did not take Jongup long before he ran across Seunghyun walking down the hallway with a pleased smile on his face. It must have been a good night for him making money. As Jongup got closer, he waved the man down, signaling he wanted to talk with him quickly.**

 

**“What can I do for you, Jongup?” Seunghyun asked as he got closer to the younger. “How’s my little bunny doing?”**

 

**“Umm...I have something to tell you…” Jongup said nervously as he looked down towards the floor.**

 

**“Eh?” Seunghyun quietly gasped to himself, shocked that Jongup had not snarked back about being called his pet name in the hallways like he always did.**

 

**Seunghyun gave the younger a suspicious look before looping an arm around his shoulder. With a nudge, Seunghyun started leading Jongup off so they would not be talking in the middle of the hallway. If past events served him right with other workers, he knew this was not something to be talked in public about. Jongup did not put up a fight or try to shove Seunghyun’s arm off as they walked. In fact, he was not even really paying attention to where he was being guided.**

 

**It was not until a door closed behind them that he realized he was standing in Seunghyun’s office. The younger turned around to see Seunghyun leaning up against his office door with his arms folded across his chest.**

 

**“Sit,” the older stated, pointing to one of the many chairs in the room.**

 

**“But I-”**

 

**“Sit!” Seunghyun commanded this time.**

 

**Out of instinct, Jongup sat down in the chair without further question.**

 

**“Sir, really I-”**

 

**“Tell me what’s bothering you, Jongup. Tell me now and don’t beat around the bush,” Seunghyun told him, coming and standing directly in front of him.**

 

**Jongup looked down at his hands and played with them a bit before lifting his head and looking right at Seunghyun.**

 

**“It’s Jongin, sir…” Jongup answered. “He...he’s not coming back.”**

 

**“For how long this time?” the older questioned. “He’s gone missing a couple of times because of work and all.”**

 

**“Ever…” the blonde whispered before dropping his head back down.**

 

**With his arms still crossed over his chest, Seunghyun raised an eyebrow and looked Jongup up and down curiously.**

 

**“Care to explain more?” Seunghyun asked, letting out a short sigh.**

 

**“He has a boyfriend...and wants to be serious with him…” Jongup quickly explained. “So...he’s choosing not to come here anymore so he can make things work with his boyfriend...** **_Kyungsoo_ ** **…” Jongup said Jongin’s boyfriend’s name with as much venom in his voice as he dared.**

 

**“So you’re mad about this because the man you loved doesn’t love you back?” Seunghyun questioned.**

 

**“I never said I lo-”**

 

**“Didn’t have to,” the older said, interrupting Jongup before he could deny it. “The way you always get excited when he came around...practically running to the room...the look after you were finished with your session with him. It was plain as day you were in love with him.”**

 

**“I’m never going to love anyone again,” Jongup stated in a firm voice. “I should have known never to grow feelings for anyone. They’re all the same anyways. Come here...use us for some fun and pleasure...then they leave and go on with the rest of their lives...only thinking of us when they need release and some fun.”**

 

**“I can’t say that’s a complete lie…” Seunghyun stated with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Pft…”  the blond scoffed, rolling his eyes.**

 

**“But I can’t say that’s the whole truth either,” the older finished.**

 

**Jongup looked up at Seunghyun and squinted his eyes at the older in confusion. Seunghyun reached his hand down, grabbed one of Jongup’s wrists and pulled the younger up and out of his chair, spinning him around, and pinning his back up against his chest.**

 

**“Don’t you think it’s possible for customers to form caring and affectionate attachments to workers here?” Seunghyun questioned. “Why do you think some workers get bought? Or even rented for months on end?” he questioned.**

 

**“It’s not real love though…” Jongup stated without turning his head around towards Seunghyun. “It’s the love of our bodies...the pleasure we can give them...that’s what they fall in love with. Not with us.”**

 

**“Who taught you to think like that, my little sex bunny?” Seunghyun asked.**

 

**“Hmmmm...you!?” Jongup spat as he glanced back at Seunghyun.**

 

**“No...I never taught you that. I always told you to be** **_careful_ ** **about your feelings around customers...but I never told you love was impossible,” Seunghyun explained. “You came across that conclusion all on your own.”**

 

**Jongup pushed himself away from Seunghyun and spun around to look at the man. He was already tired of this conversation. Jongin had decided never to come back, and now Seunghyun was blaming him for his thought perception of love here.**

 

**“I need to go rest up for tomorrow,” Jongup said, giving a small bow to Seunghyun before starting to head towards the door. “Goodnight, sir.”**

 

**“Goodnight, Jongup,” Seunghyun said before watching the door close behind the younger. “You’ll find someone else…” he whispered to himself. “You’re too precious not to…”**

 

**\------**

**Junhong**

 

**Junhong woke up to find the blindfold and ball gag had been removed. He could also tell the dildo had been taken out, the foam block from under his hips was gone, and his feet were free. His wrists had been tied together and then attached back to the bed as well, giving him more room to be able to move.**

 

**“Aahhhhhh, my precious kitten has woken up,” Himchan stated with a pur, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in and watching Junhong from.**

 

**“Master...how long was I out for?” Junhong questioned, since there were no clocks in the room.**

 

**“About forty-five minutes,” Himchan told him. “You blacked out very quickly. It was amazing,” he said with a slight chuckle.**

 

**“Sorry, master…” Junhong apologized.**

 

**“It’s quite alright, kitten. You’ll just have to make it up to me now,” the older stated.**

 

**Standing up, Himchan removed his pants to show Junhong the strong erection he had. Placing his hand on his pulsating member, Himchang gave it a few strokes while walking closer and closer to the bed.**

 

**“I don’t think you’ll need any preparation after the way you took that huge dildo,” Himchan said as he crawled onto the bed and spread Junhong’s legs further apart. “Your hole looks just perfect from here.**

 

**“Then take me, master. Make me yours,” Junhong pured, letting his legs open more so Himchan could do whatever he wanted.**

 

**With a smirk running across his face, Himchan grabbed onto his erection and lined it up with Junhong’s twitching hole. Then, while looking the younger directly in the eyes, he started pushing into him. Junhong kept their eye contact, but opened his mouth in a silent moan as he felt the older pushing into him. Himchan continued sinking farther and farther into him, until he was fully seated inside.**

 

**“I think you could be a bit tighter,” the older stated before reaching down and turning the vibrating cockring back on.**

 

**This time, Junhong cried out and let his back arch off the bed and his erection was teased again. His hips thrust up a little on their own, and his hole began twitching around Himchan’s thick cock.**

 

**“Doesn’t that feel better now, kitten?” the older questioned. “Now you just need to get a** **_biiiit_ ** **tighter, and you’ll be perfect.”**

 

**Junhong looked up and Himchan and tried to make himself tighter for the man, but from the look on his face, he could tell he was not doing a good enough job. With a small groan, Himchan reached back down and took a tight grip onto Jungong’s erection. The younger screamed out at his overly-sensitive cock being handled so roughly, but could hear the faint moan from Himchan.**

 

**“That’s it, kitten…” the older moaned in pleasure. “Just like that,” he said before giving Junhong’s cock another tight squeeze.**

 

**This pattern continued until Himchan was happy with how tight Junhong had become around him. It was then that he started he fast, hard pace. Thrusting into the younger, he showed no mercy.**

 

**Junhong pulled against his restraints while Himchan plowed into his ass and gripped his hips tightly. The bed was creaking loudly and Junhong was moaning loudly as the sound of slapping skin filled the room. It was only after a few more thrusts that Himchan paused so he could move the younger’s legs over his shoulders. Once he did that, he leaned forward and started thrusting again.**

 

**“Fuck...that feels so good!” Himchan stated as he slammed his hips harshly against Junhong’s.**

 

**“P-please...m-master...more...g-give me...more…” Junhong begged as he threw his head back against the mattress and moaned even louder.**

 

**With a sharp laugh, Himchan bent down and bit on one of Junhong’s sensitive nipples. The younger screamed out as he felt Himchan playing with his piercing. He then felt as the man started pulling at it with his teeth, causing a bit of pain, but also pleasure along with it.**

 

**The pleasure of everything he was feeling was building up too quickly, and soon Key found himself having another dry orgasm. His body shook and he became tighter around Himchan.**

 

**“Oooohh, kitten. You’re going to have me cumming soon,” Himchan moaned loudly.**

 

**“Cum...let me cum…” Junhong begged, which only earned him a sharp slap across his cheek.**

 

**“What did you just say? Did you just tell me what to do?” Himchan questioned, grabbing onto the younger’s chin and forcing him to look at him.**

 

**“May I cum, master?” Junhong then asked, correcting himself quickly. “Please!?”**

 

**“That’s more like it. But you’ll cum when I’m ready to cum,” Himchan stated. “So work hard to make me cum and you’ll get your release sooner.”**

 

**Nodding his head, Junhong instantly worked on making himself tighter around Himchan and moved his hips more to give them both pleasure. it was not long after he had started doing these things that Himchan’s hips started moving more sporadically. Junhong could tell he was getting closer to making Himchan cum.**

 

**“Oh, kitten...that’s so good...keep doing that…” Himchan growled.**

 

**“Y-yes...master…” Junhong managed to get out.**

 

**The two of them continued moving like that for a couple more minutes before Himchan bent completely over him and bit his shoulder...hard. As Junhong cried out, he felt the man slip his cock ring off and start stroking him at the same pace their hips were moving.**

 

**With only a couple most strokes of his cock, Junhong was just about ready to cum. Thankfully, he felt Himchan bury himself deep inside of him and cum first, which meant he then had permission to cum as well, which was not a difficult thing for him to do.**

 

**“Master!” Junhong shouted as he felt himself cumming the hardest he had in a long time.**

 

**Himchan made sure to milk Junhong of everything he had before he stopped touching him and pulled out of his twitching hole. Junhong was left on the bed, eyes closed, chest heaving, covered in cum and sweat, and muttering thank yous non-stop as he shook with pleasure.**

 

**“You’re welcome, kitten,” Himchan stated before getting off the bed. “You seem to have improved a lot since the last time I saw you,” he stated.**

 

**“Thank you, master,” Junhong panted, opening his eyes just in time to see Himchan going into the bathroom and quickly reappearing with a towel. “I’ll have to come back more often...I forgot how much I missed you.”**

 

**Junhong smiled and nodded his head as he watched Himchan cleaning himself off with the towel before tossing it to the floor.**

 

**“You were great as well, master,” Junhong spoke up. “Even if you were drunk.”**

 

**“I wasn’t really drunk, Junhong. It takes a lot more than what I had to get me drunk,” Himchan stated.**

 

**“But...Seunghyun said…”**

 

**“Faking,” Himchan stated with a smile on his face. “I was getting bored of waiting here so I figured I’d try speeding things up. But it looks like you were eager to see me anyways so it worked out well for us both.”**

 

**“I...I just didn’t want you to get more drunk...or send you home drunk…” Junhong explained quickly.**

 

**“Right...which is why you had all those toys laid out on a table and were waiting for me before I got here,” Himchan said with a small chuckle.**

 

**“I-I just wanted to make sure everything was...was to your liking…” Junhong said, quickly thinking on his feet.**

 

**“Mhmm...sure…” the older stated as he rolled his eyes.**

 

**“Anyways...why were you here so early?” Junhong questioned, as he rested against the mattress, not really caring if he was still tied to the bed.**

 

**“Uhhh...my stupid step-brother was being an ass so I had to leave,” Himchan scoffed as he reached down and started pulling on his boxers and pants again.**

 

**As soon as he had them on, he pulled his phone out and looked at the time. It should be late enough for him to return home now. Himchan then quickly pulled on his shirt and took a glance over at Junhong who was shifting around on the bed slightly.**

 

**“I have to get heading home now, Junhong,” Himchan said as he approached the bed again. “I’ll be seeing you around,” he stated as he pat Junhong on the head a couple of times before turning around.**

 

**“Master, wait!” the younger male called out.**

 

**Himchan turned around to look at him as he tugged at the rope a bit as a plea to be released.**

 

**“Sorry...have to get going. Figure out how to get free,” Himchan said with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Master! Please!” Junhong called out. “Let me go!” he begged.**

 

**“Aish...so loud, kitten,” Himchan tisked as he spotted the ball gag laying on the floor.**

 

**Raising his eyebrows, Himchan bent down and picked it up from the floor. He then walked back over to the bed and held it out in front of Junhong with a mischievous look on his face.**

 

**“Be a good kitten and open wide,” Himchan said, opening his own mouth to show Junhong what to do as if he were a small child. When he did not comply, Himchan got mad. “JUNHONG! Mouth! Open! Now!” he shouted.**

 

**Slightly frightened, and his training kicking in instantly, Junhong opened his mouth and allowed for Himchan to secure the gag around his head, preventing him from talking and making much noise. As soon as it was in place, Himchan turned right back around and left the room without so much as another word.**

 

**Groaning, Junhong worked on sitting up more in bed, which was hard when his whole body felt like jell-o. He only managed to move a little bit so he was more comfortable, but then realized he would not be able to get much farther. Instead, he looked over at the nightstand, knowing there was a hidden button there to call for someone to help him out. So, swinging his leg around, Junhong reached for the button, and just managed to press it with his toe. At times like these, he was glad he was flexible and capable of doing that with ease.**

 

**Once the button was pressed, he laid back on the bed again, staring at the ceiling. He moved his arms a few more times to see if he could get his restraints loose, but quickly gave up.**

 

**In a few minutes, there was a knock at his door and the sound of a key turning in the lock. When he heard that, he quickly shifted his position on the bed. As soon as the door opened, he saw Ren walking in, and Ren’s eyes growing wide at the sight before him. Junhong was partially kneeling on the bed, ball gag in his mouth, and his wrists still bound together and tied to the headboard.**

 

**“Junhong!” Ren shouted before running over to the bed.**

 

**The younger immediately reached behind Junhong’s head and unfastened the gag. As soon as Junhong felt the tension ease around his head, he used his tongue and pushed the gag out before stretching his jaw a bit.**

 

**“Oh my God, Junhong! Are you alright?” Ren frantically asked staring at Junhong before quickly starting to untie the rope from around his wrists.**

 

**“I’m fine,” Junhong stated with a small nod. “I was just a bit...stuck…” he stated, rubbing his wrists once they were free.**

 

**While he was rubbing them, he felt Ren grab onto his arms and pull them towards him. The concerned look on Ren’s face made Junhong laugh a little.**

 

**“Ren...it’s fine…” the older explained, quickly patting Junhong on the head. “Trust me, this will be all healed in no time, and you won’t even be able to tell it was there before,” he explained before getting up from the bed and pulling on his shorts.**

 

**There was a bit of a limp in his step, caused by everything he had been put through, but other than that it did not bother him to walk around. Ren watched him for a little while before beginning to strip the sheets and move the used toys to the side so he could clean them later. Not the best part of the job, but an important one. At least he had gloves to wear when he did it.**

 

**While Ren was tending to the room, Junhong was wiping his body off with a damp towel. He would shower later when he was back in his and Jongup’s room. It was only when Junhong put the damp towel down and had one of his boots pulled on and laced up that Ren spoke up again.**

 

**“Are you sure you don’t need to see the doctor to make sure you’re alright?” the younger questioned. “I saw the bruises on your ankles as well,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Ren…” Junhong called, pausing as he laced up his other boot. “I’ve called you into a room when I physically hadn’t been able to stand and could barely stay conscious...I’m in a lot better of a condition than that right now,” the older pointed out.**

 

**“First Jongup and now you Junhong...you two are going to kill me with worry...” Ren muttered under his breath.**

 

**“What did you say about Jongup?” Junhong questioned as he finished tying his boot and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.**

 

**“Ahh...well...Jongup called me into his room as well…” the younger explained. “Now, Junhong...I know you don’t like knowing when he needs to call someone into his rooms...but let me explain…” Ren stated upon seeing the scared look on Junhong’s face.**

 

**“I have to go check on him!” Junhong shouted before bolting out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him and sprinting down the hallway as fast as he could.**

 

**As soon as he reached his and Jongup’s room, he threw the door open and instantly saw Jongup sitting at his vanity, fresh out of the shower and looking like he had been crying. Without thinking, Junhong ran over to Jongup and latched his arms around the younger. Jongup only sat there shocked and turned his head up towards the mirror to see Junhong holding onto him.**

 

**“J-Junhong…?” Jongup called lightly, wondering why the older was acting like this.** **_Did he have an extra hard session with Himchan or something?_ ** **he wondered to himself.**

 

**“Just tell me what happened and why Ren had to come to your room,” Junhong said while continuing to hold Jongup. “I’ll listen. Just tell, hyung.”**

 

**_Ren..._ ** **Jongup whined in his head, knowing Ren was aware he was not suppose to tell Junhong when he had called for assistance after his sessions. “I can explain things to you if you let me go,” Jongup told the older as he tried to free himself.**

 

**Instantly, Junhong released him, spun his chair around, and stared Jongup directly in the eyes. Junhong then leaned in closer, caused Jongup to push himself back into his chair and maintain eye contact. This was going to be a fun conversation…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da~! Chapter 4 is finished! We got to meet a new character...Ren! Ren plays an important part of going to the rooms when a worker needs help for one reason or another. It is clear that Ren worries about Jongup and Junhong...really anyone he goes to help. What do you all think of the conversation Jongup had with Seunghyun? There were some important parts in their conversation. We also had more of Himchan and Junhong in this chapter. Now we were able to see even more differences in how Jongin and Himchan treats the workers. Now there is a slight cliffhanger since Junhong and Jongup are now going to be talking about what happened. Not too big of a cliffhanger...but something to ponder about.


	5. Little White Pills

**“So are you sure you aren’t hurt from your session with Jongin?” Junhong asked for easily the twentieth time since starting to talk with Jongup.**

 

**“Junhong...you’ve drilled me with questions like I was being accused of murder,” Jongup told him with a roll of his eyes. “Not to mention you had me stretch and move around to prove it even more to you,” he pointed out, stretching himself out a little more right then to show the older.**

 

**“Then why did Ren have to come to your room for assistance?” Junhong questioned frantically.**

 

**“I was just tired,” Jongup responded with a shrug of his shoulders, suddenly averting his eyes from Junhong’s.**

 

**“What about the reason you were crying?” Junhong then asked. “Jongup...you’ve never cried besides for when you had finished with your first orgy…” he pointed out.**

 

**Tilting his head down even more, Jongup shrugged his shoulders, acting as if he had no idea why he had been crying. After he had finished talking with Seunghyun, he had told himself he would get over the whole Jongin ordeal and not cry about it any more. After his shower, however, he had broken down and completely lost it.**

 

**“Don’t pretend not to know, Jongup,” Junhong said before taking the younger’s face in his hands and tilting his head back up so he could get a better look at him.**

 

**When he did that though, he found Jongup was crying again. His eyes were wet and his chin was quivering slightly as he tried to hold back before he completely started crying. Without thinking, Junhong picked up Jongup from his chair and carried him over to his bed. Jongup was only wearing a robe which fell open when he was being carried. Junhong placed the younger down on his bed and kneeled next to him while rubbing his head.**

 

**“He’s gone…” Jongup finally told Junhong.**

 

**“Well...they do have to leave after their session is done,” Junhong said with small shakes of his head, not understanding why Jongup was so upset about it.**

 

**“Forever…” the younger stated, clearing things up for Junhong.**

 

**“As in...he’s never coming back here?” Junhong questioned, only to watch Jongup nod his head. “And why is that so devastating for you, Jongup?” he asked in a caring voice.**

 

**Before Jongup could respond, their room door was pushed open to reveal Seunghyun standing there. Jongup automatically sat up straight in his bed and wiped any tears away from his eyes to look more presentable. Junhong stood up from the side of the bed and started at Seunghyun in confusion, since the man always gave a heads up when he would be popping by for whatever reason.**

 

**“Junhong...what have I told you about running through the halls?” Seunghyun asked, slamming the door shut behind him.**

 

**“It...it wasn’t for long, sir…” Junhong answered, feeling the harsh glare the older was sending his way.**

 

**“What is the rule we have here, Junhong? Can you tell me?” Seunghyun questioned, folding his arms over his chest and approaching the younger.**

 

**“Rule number seven...running is prohibited…” Junhong replied.**

 

**“And the reasons for that rule?” Seunghyun asked next.**

 

**“It doesn’t make us look good...we could run into a customer or another worker...and possible injury…” Junhong listed off, not knowing whether to look up at Seunghyun or at the floor.**

 

**“I was just speaking with Mr. Kwon who you plowed over not too long ago,” Seunghyun growled out.**

 

**“I...I never ran into anyone though!” the younger stated, looking right at Seunghyun this time with wide eyes.**

 

**With a sigh, Seunghyun pulled out his phone, selected the video clip he had downloaded onto it from his surveillance computer, and turned it around to Junhong before pressing the play button. Right there on the screen, Junhong watched as he plowed right into Mr. Kwon without even realizing it or stopping to apologize. He must have been so concerned about Jongup that he had not registered at all what had happened.**

 

**“You have an afternoon session with him now to make up for it,” Seunghyun told him before stashing his phone away again. “You as well, Jongup,” he added, staring over at the blonde he was moving his robe to cover himself more.**

 

**“T-together…?” Jongup questioned in a scared voice.**

**If a worker wanted an unforgiving customer to handle them, all they had to do was go to Mr. Kwon and he would take care of that. He was known for being one of the roughest, while still making sure things stayed safe, and any worker would leave with a limp for sure.**

 

**“Together,” Seunghyun confirmed. “Four hours.”**

 

**“Four!?” Jongup and Junhong screamed at once.**

 

**“It was either that, or things around here were going to get ugly,” Seunghyun explained. “Jongup...you can thank Junhong for your session tomorrow,” he stated. “And you better have your heartbreak over Jongin done by tomorrow because you know Mr. Kwon will not tolerate you crying over him or not having your mind completely on his games,” the older then warned. “Have a good night and rest up plenty you two,” he said before turning around and leaving the room.**

 

**Jongup sat on his bed, staring at the door with his face having gone partially pale.**

 

**“Heartbreak over Jongin?” Junhong suddenly asked, breaking Jongup out from his trance. “Jongup...don’t tell me you loved Jongin…”**

 

**Nervously looking back over at Junhong, Jongup nodded his head and hung it low.**

 

**“He has a boyfriend...a serious one…” Jongup explained with a small laugh. “And he’s going to stop coming here so their relationship can get even more serious,” the blonde stated while his laughs grew harder and louder.**

 

**Junhong watched as Jongup continued laughing hysterically and climbed into the younger’s bed to hug him again, only to have him completely break down and start crying all over again.**

 

**“Let it all out, Jongup...let it all out…” Junhong told him, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and rubbing small circles into his back with the other. “Ssshhhh...relax, Jongup…” the older cooed, gently rocking the younger back and forth in the process.**

 

**Junhong continued holding the younger for the next half an hour or so as he cried, screamed, even his him a bit. He let Jongup do all of this, knowing it was better for him to get it all out of his system before tomorrow. Not to mention, when Jongup was hit him did not even hurt because he was too distracted with his thoughts and not focued on hitting as hard as he could.**

 

**“I had feelings for him for so long…” Jongup said in a calmer voice after he had gotten all of his crying out.**

 

**“Since when?” Junhong asked as he leaned Jongup back so he could lean up against the wall.**

 

**Jongup rested back and looked at Junhong before saying, “Since he first started coming here.”**

 

**“But that was four years ago, Jongup,” Junhong said in amazement. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” the older questioned.**

 

**“And what would you have done about it? Teased me?” the blonde questioned.**

 

**“Yepp!” Junhong exclaimed. “Because it is fun to pick on you,” he stated while rubbing Jongup’s hair, making it a mess. “But seriously, Jongup...you know I would have been there for you every step of the way if you would have told me. We’re like brothers, after all,” he said, rubbing Jongup’s head a little more before removing his hand.**

 

**“Hyuuuuung...you’re so mean to me sometimes…” Jongup said with a pout on his lips.**

 

**“But I’m nice enough right now to go and grab you and me some dinner,” Junhong stated in a cheerful voice while standing up from Jongup’s bed. “I’ll be back, in no time!” he said before heading out of the room.**

 

**Smiling a bit, and feeling in a better mood after getting everything out of his system, Jongup got up from his bed and sat back down in front of his vanity. Right away he frowned upon seeing how red his eyes were and how puffy his face looked. Pulling at his cheeks a little, he let out a groan. He then picked up some moisturizer and a serum that he used to keep his face looking smooth and young.**

 

**After applying the moisturizer and serum to his face, Jongup went over to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants he wore to bed. Just as he was finish tying the drawstrings so they would stay up, the door to their room opened again and Junhong came in with a large smile and holding two boxes of food.**

**Jongup eagerly took one of the boxes before plopping down onto his bed with Junhong taking a seat on his own bed across from his. Neither of them wasted time before opening their box and welcoming the smell of warm, fresh food.**

 

**“What do you say before eating?” Junhong asked, seeing as Jongup was about to take his first bite.**

 

**“Thank you, hyung~!” Jongup sang before placing the food into his mouth and chewing it with a delighted expression on his face.**

 

**Junhong only laughed as they continued eating. They eventually turned on their television and finished eating while watching a movie they both enjoyed.**

 

**Although it was still early by the time they were done with their movie and dinner, both of them were laying under their covers with there eyes closed. Jongup was the first to reach over and turn off the light by his bed, Junhong shortly following along after taking a quick shower and changing into more comfortable clothes.**

 

**With the room then plunged into darkness, all that could be heard were their breaths and the rustling of covers as they got situated for the night.**

 

**“Hyung…” Jongup called after they had both settled down.**

 

**“Hmmm…?” Junhong hummed back, almost asleep at this point.**

 

**“What do you think is going to happen to us tomorrow with Mr. Kwon?” the younger asked in a nervous voice.**

 

**There was more shifting sounds as Junhong moved around in his bed before Jongup felt added weight in his bed. He immediately moved over and allowed for Junhong to climb in with him and hold him against his chest.**

 

**“I don’t know, Jongup…” Junhong admitted. “We’ve all heard the rumors that he uses some type of drug to enhance the slaves sex drive...but there’s no proof.”**

 

**“What if he uses that on us tomorrow, hyung?” Jongup questioned.**

 

**“Don’t think about that. It’s only a rumor,” Junhong stated. “You know how some customers have that aura about them that makes us workers more active and horny?”**

 

**“Yeah…” the younger said, not wanting to say Jongin had made him feel like that.**

 

**“Maybe that’s what happens with Mr. Kwon,” the older pointed out. “Just don’t think about it right now and focus on getting your rest. I’m betting Seunghyun will keep our schedule free or clear tomorrow morning since he knows how hard of a customer Mr. Kwon is.”**

 

**Jongup hummed in response before wrapping his arms around Junhong and closing his eyes to sleep. He felt Junhong pull him in closer, and allowed himself to drift deep into sleep, knowing the older male was extremely tired after all of today’s customers.**

 

**The next morning, there was a loud knock on Jongup’s and Junhong’s room door. Neither of them made a move to get out of bed, and just ended up snuggling closer to one another. There were two more knocks on their door before it was finally opened.**

 

**“Were you two getting practice for this afternoon or something?” Seunghyun asked as he closed the door behind him and looked at the scene on Jongup’s bed.**

 

**Both of them had managed to strip themselves of their clothes during the night, most likely because they had gotten hot. Jongup then found a way to lay on top of Junhong without the older waking up, and had one hand on Junhong’s head, and the other resting on the mattress. Junhong had both of his hands on Jongup’s back, and one of his legs was hooked around the youngers.**

 

**Jongup was the first to come to his senses more and realized the position he was in with Junhong . Right away, he flipped over and laid down on his back right next to the older male.**

 

**“Sir...what are you doing here?” Jongup questioned.**

 

**“It’s 10:00am and neither of you had made an appearance yet or showed any signs of life,” Seunghyun stated. “I was getting questions about if you were dead or not.”**

 

**Junhong let out a small groan as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.**

 

**“We were tired after yesterday...could you blame us?” the older snapped, before turning onto his side and lazily hanging his hand over the side of the bed.**

 

**“Well you better fix that attitude and wake yourself up, because Mr. Kwon is going to be here at 11:00am and is expecting you in room 115,” Seunghyun stated.**

 

**Both Jongup and Junhong bolted up in bed and stared at Seunghyun. Not only did they have a measly hour to make sure they were completely ready, but room 115 was also one of the heavier play rooms. More toys were available, more machines, just more of everything the customer could use on them. Jongup had been in that room once before when a group of men had requested him. But Junhong had only heard stories about what happens behind its closed door. To say the least, they were not good ones. Especially the one Jongup had told him about.**

 

**“Be ready in one hours, you two,” Seunghyun stated before leaving their room with a small wave of his hand.**

 

**As soon as their room door closed, both of them bolted out of bed and started getting ready. Jongup called for breakfast to be brought to their room as Junhong ran a shower for the two of them. Both of them knew that when meeting with an important customer like Mr. Kwon, they needed to smell the best they could.**

 

**Junhong helped scrub Jongup, and the younger helped scrub him as well. When they were standing out of the shower, dripping wet, they heard a knock on their room door. Junhong threw a towel around his waist before running to the door and grabbing the food. Jongup emerged from the bathroom shortly after with a towel around his waist as well and another thrown over his head so he could start drying his hair. He tossed one to Junhong as well and they both ate and finished drying off at the same time.**

 

**Their breakfast was scarfed down and soon they were in front of their vanities, applying their makeup.**

 

**“Guess you’ll get me wearing the same makeup and clothes again sooner than you thought,” Junhong chimed in when he was finished with his makeup and popping in his green contacts.**

 

**Jongup turned around in his chair, also done with his makeup, with a large smile on his face. He had gone for the same look as yesterday since he knew he could apply it quickly and without thinking.**

 

**“I guess so,” the younger replied as he headed over to his closet and pulled out a fresh pair of shorts.**

 

**“What do you think Mr. Kwon is going to have us do?” Junhong questioned while beginning to pull on his shorts.**

 

**“I have no idea,” Jongup replied. “All I know is we need to get down to the room soon or he will have us over a spanking bench first things,” he explained. “I’ve heard from others that’s what he likes to do if they are late,” he explained in a worried voice.**

 

**Jongup finished pulling on his boots and then went over to help Junhong lace up his before they were headed out of their room at a quick walking pace.**

 

**After finding room 115, they both entered and looked around. This was the only room that was meant for strictly dark, hard play. Anything and everything could be found in this room. From feather play, to suspension, different sex machines with higher settings than other rooms, and more variations of dildos, vibrators, and buttplugs than anyone could have imagined. All different types of whips, floggers, canes, and paddles were also hanging on the walls, some of which would inflict immense amounts of pain.**

 

**As the two of them were looking around the room more, the door suddenly opened, causing both of them to turn around right away.**

 

**“Aahhhh...my two slaves are already here,” Mr. Kwon said in a pleased voice as he slammed the heavy door closed behind him. “Kneel. NOW!” he shouted, pointing right in front of his feet.**

 

**Jongup and Junhong both raced over and kneeled in front of Mr. Kwon as fast as they could, making sure to maintain the proper posture Seunghyun had taught them. The two of them remained in that position for what felt like forever before Mr. Kwon finally spoke up again.**

 

**“Having both of you will sure be fun today,” Mr. Kwon stated in a pleased voice. “Jongup,” he called in a firm voice.**

 

**“Yes, sir?” Jongup asked, looking up at Mr. Kwon.**

 

**“You have Junhong to thank for your presence here today,” Mr. Kwon stated with a smile on his face. “Why don’t you start off by showing your hyung just how much you appreciate him?” he asked before stepping back from the two of them and taking a seat in a nearby chair.**

 

**Nodding his head, Jongup turned towards Junhong and lifted his head with his hands. The two of them looked at each other before Jongup leaned in and started kissing him. Allowing Jongup to do as he wished, Junhong opened his mouth to the kiss and felt as the younger’s tongue entered it. Unintentionally, Junhong let a moan slip from his lips.**

 

**“Do you like that, hyung?” Jongup asked, pulling away from the kiss and starting to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and chest.**

 

**“Mmm...y-yes…” Junhong replied, leaning his head back as his legs began to shake slightly.**

 

**Jongup hummed in response and he started licking at Junhong’s nipples and took one into his mouth to start sucking and nipping at. A couple more hushed moans left Junhong’s mouth as Jongup continued playing around with his body.**

 

**A loud moan only came from Junhong when he felt Jongup palming him through his shorts.**

 

**Wasting no time, Jongup started unlacing the front of Junhong’s shorts. No sooner than he started, did he feel Junhong already pulling at the laces of his as well. It was almost a race at that point to see who could get the front of the other’s pants open first. Jongup might have been ranked higher than Junhong, but the older had quicker and more skilled fingers.**

 

**Junhong started stroking Jongup as soon as he had his shorts undone, causing the younger to moan and his fingers to fumble with the rest of the lace on his shorts.**

 

**“H-hyung…” Jongup moaned out. “I’m supposed to be giving you pleasure,” he stated.**

 

**“Then work faster,” Junhong purred before starting to stroke Jongup again.**

 

**Both of them knew Junhong was the most dominant one out of the two of them, so it was usually hard for Jongup to take control whenever they were together and a customer wanted him to take control for a while.**

 

**As soon as Jongup managed to get the front of Junhong’s shorts fully open, he pushed the older back so he was laying on the floor. Right away, he latched their lips back together and started rubbing himself up against Junhong. They were both moaning into each other’s mouths and grinding against each other, horny and desperate for contact.**

 

**Mr. Kwon was watching from his chair, one leg crossed over the other, and arms resting on the arm rests. He leaned back more comfortably in the chair with a smile running across his face. The rumors had been true. Jongup and Junhong together was a sight to see, and a very pleasant and arousing one at that.**

 

**“Aaahh~!” Junhong called out and he leaned his head back in pleasure.**

 

**Smiling, Mr. Kwon saw as Jongup had grabbed onto both of their erections and pumped them at the same time. Their shorts had been thrown off and laid off to the side on the floor. Junhong was shaking in pleasure and lifted his legs to hook them around Jongup’s hips, pulling the younger in closer to him. As Mr. Kwon continued watching the show before him, he noticed Junhong’s new piercing. Seunghyun had told him Junhong had a new piercing somewhere and that Jongup had another on his tongue. Now that he knew where Junhong’s was, however, new ideas went flying into his mind.**

 

**“Jongup~! More~!” the older male begged, his legs falling away from the younger’s hips and was thrusting into his hand.**

 

**Seeing both of them were getting close to their release, Mr. Kwon got up from his chair and quietly walked over to both of them.**

 

**Jongup moved his hand faster and faster over their erections as he rested his head on Junhong’s chest and panted hard. He felt as Junhong moved his hands to his hips and grabbed onto him hard. The two of them were so engrossed in each other, they did not notice Mr. Kwon walking towards them.**

 

**All of the sudden, however, Jongup felt a harsh tug at the back of his head and he was pulled away from Junhong.**

 

**“Ouch!” Jongup screamed, clamping his eyes closed and clawing at the hand at the back of his head.**

 

**When the younger realized who he was partially digging his nails into though, he released his grasp and opened his eyes. His head was wretched all the way back so he was looking at the ceiling, and he saw Mr. Kwon standing right above him.**

 

**With an unentertained look on his face, Mr. Kwon pulled on his hair harder, causing Jongup to fall backwards onto the floor and scream more in pain. Jongup seriously thought the man was going to rip his hair from his skull at any moment.**

 

**“Junhong...would you be a dear slave and help me situate Jongup over there,” Mr. Kwon asked, pointing over to one of the tables in the room.**

 

**“Y-yes, sir…” Junhong panted as he got up from the floor.**

 

**Mr. Kwon hauled Jongup up to his feet while still pulling on his hair, and dragged the blonde over to a polished wood table. Once they were there, Mr. Kwon threw Jongup onto the table and looked over at Junhong.**

 

**“Secure his wrists down but leave his feet free,” Mr. Kwon instructed.**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Junhong replied.**

 

**The older looked down at Jongup before grabbing one of his wrists and securing it in a leather cuff in the corner of the table. Jongup did not say anything while Junhong did as Mr. Kwon ordered. Both of them still had throbbing, leaking erection, but were unable to do anything about it.**

 

**“I’m done, sir,” Junhong said after he had secured both of Jongup’s wrists tightly.**

 

**Mr. Kwon then walked up to Junong and grabbed a hold of his erection tightly. Junhong gasped in pain but did not say anything or try and push the man’s hand away. Instead, when Mr. Kwon started pulling him along, he followed. When they got close to one of the many cupboards in the room, Mr. Kwon stopped walking and turned towards Junhong.**

 

**“Stay here, kitten,” the older instructed, releasing Junhong’s erection and walking over towards the cupboard where he started digging through a drawer.**

 

**When he turned around, Junhong saw a black spiked collar in his hand along with a leash. Junhong groaned in his head as Mr. Kwon unhooked the collar, placed it around his neck, and secured with along with the leash. With a tug at his collar, Junhong was walking behind Mr. Kwon again. The man led him around the room and towards a spanking bench.**

 

**Mr. Kwon felt how Junhong’s steps became more hesitant and turned around to look at him.**

 

**“Don’t worry, kitten, I’m not going to punish you,” Mr. Kwon stated. “You’ve done nothing wrong yet.”**

 

**With a nod of his head, Junhong walked a bit faster and allowed for Mr. Kwon to push him down over the bench. Right away, his wrists are restrained to the two front legs of the bench. There is a small loop on the floor which Mr. Kwon fed the chain of his collar through and secured it so Junhong could not move his head around much. He then walked around behind Junhong and secured his ankles down as well.**

 

**The way the bench was positioned, Junhong had a side view of Jongup secured down to the table. He saw as the younger looked over at him and gave a couple small tugs at his own restrains.**

 

**“I see this is your new piercing,” Mr. Kwon stated as he lightly played with it, distracting Junhong from Jongup.**

 

**“Aaahhh~! Yes, sir~!” Key moaned out, tugging at his restraints a little in pleasure.**

 

**“Let me get you partially prepared then, kitten,” Mr. Kwon said as he ran one of his fingers up towards Junhong’s ass and slid it inside dry. “Then I need to go pay some attention to Jongup over there.”**

 

**Junhong whimpered slightly as he nodded his head, feeling as the older pulled his finger out from his ass and walked away. There was some rustling noises coming from behind him, but he could not move his head enough to see what Mr. Kwon was getting.**

 

**“I know you take buttplugs exceptionally well,” Mr. Kwon stated while walking back over to Junhong. “I don’t want to stretch you too much, so I’ll use one of the medium sized ones for now,” he explained, popping the tube of lube open and squeezing it onto the buttplug.**

 

**Without any warning, Mr. Kwon then started pushing the plug into his ass. Junhong let out a small gasp of pain, but remained still, allowing for the older to push the plug all the way into him. It pressed up against his prostate once it was settled all the way inside of him, and it was only then that he was able to lift his head to find Jongup watching him.**

 

**As Junhong was looking up, Mr. Kwon came and stood in front of him. He then bent down so he could be eye-to-eye with him, and pulled something out from his pants pocket. It was a small metal container, and when he opened it, Junhong saw it held multiple small, white pills with a green line running down the middle.**

 

 ** _Breath mint?_** **Junhong asked himself, although he knew Mr. Krown would not be giving him something like that.**

 

**“Open up, kitten,” Mr. Kwon said as he held one of the pills up to Junhong’s lips.**

 

**Nervous about what the older was trying to give him, Junhong clamped his mouth closed and shook his head. He knew that was not a smart thing to do, but his brain was telling him it was not a good idea to take that pill. Right away, Junhong earned a hard smack to his face, and a pull at his hair.**

 

**“When I tell you to open your mouth, you’ll do it, slut,” Mr. Kwon growled at him.**

 

**Releasing Junhong’s hair, the older grabbed onto his cheeks and pushed against them, forcing Junhong to open his mouth. As soon as it was open enough, he slid the pill in, covered his mouth with one hand, and used his other to hold his nose. Junhong tried to shake the man’s hands away from his face so he could get air in, but there was too tight of a grip on him. Eventually, he had to swallow, and the pill went down his throat.**

 

**“There you go, kitten, that’s all you had to do,” Mr. Kwon said as he opened Junhong’s mouth and inspected it to make sure the pill did, indeed, go down. “Now wait here while I go and tend to our little bunny.”**

 

**Key looked up at Mr. Kwon as he walked away from him, shoving that metal box back into his pants pocket, and walked towards Jongup.**

 

**“How are you doing over here, bunny?” Mr. Kwon asked in a friendly tone as a smirk ran across his face.**

 

**“G-good, sir…” Jongup replied nervously.**

 

**“Why do you sound so nervous, bunny?” Mr. Kwon asked, looking down at the blonde. “Have you heard bad things about me?” he asked.**

 

**When Jongup did not respond, Mr. Kwon tisked at him and walked away. The younger looked over to where the older had gone and watched as he searched for what he wanted.**

 

**After almost a minute, the older male turned back around and smiled at Jongup. When he got closer to Jongup, he showed the younger what he had grabbed. There was a grooved vibrator, nipple clamps, and a small, thin chain. Although Jongup was worried about spending four hours with Mr. Kwon, the man knew he enjoyed using the nipple clamps, and vibrators in his ass were no problem at all.**

 

**_At least it’s starting out easy..._ ** **Jongup told himself.**

 

**“Let’s get these on you first,” Mr. Kwon said as he pinched one of the nipple clamps and released it onto Jongup’s left nipple.**

 

**“Mmmmhhh!” Jongup groaned as he bit down on his bottom lip while looking down at his chest.**

 

**“Did you like that, bunny?” the older questioned, flicking the clamp on the blondes sensitive bud.**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Jongup replied right away, as he moved his hips and legs around on the table.**

 

**“Stay still,” Mr. Kwon said as a warning before placing the other clamp on Jongup’s right nipple.**

 

**The younger let out another groan and moved more on the table, although he had tried staying still.**

 

**“What did I just tell you!?” Mr. Kwon shouted his time before harshly pulling one of the clamps off.**

 

**“Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! I’m sorry, sir! I won’t move, sir!” Jongup screamed in pain, his chest now feeling like it was on fire.**

 

**“That’s my good bunny,” Mr. Kwon stated as he placed the nipple clamp back on the now red bud and attacked a chain to the two of them. “But...since you could not stay still during this simple task, I’m going to have to restrain you more.”**

 

**“Understood, sir…” Jongup said in a sad voice, already knowing he had messed up early in the game.**

 

**Mr. Kwon walked away from the table once more, to go and grab something. As he was gone, Jongup stared up at the ceiling and noticed something. There was a maze of tracks that ran all over the ceiling in the room. Looking around quickly, Jongup noticed there were different hooks hanging from chains on ceiling. Even though he had never paid too much attention to the ceilings of the other rooms, he was certain this was the only room that had it.**

 

**Jongup continued looking around until there was a loud sound of metal against wood right near his head.**

 

**Jongup flinched and let out a small scream of surprise, only to find Mr. Kwon standing right over him.**

 

**“Is someone being distracted?” Mr. Kwon asked in an annoyed voice.**

 

**“Sorry, sir…” Jongup apologized in a small voice.**

 

**“Don’t let it happen again, bunny,” the older warned before walking towards the end of the table and grabbing onto one of Jongup’s ankles.**

 

**Mr. Kwon quickly secured cuffs to each of the blondes ankles before fastening a spacerbar to them. Once he was finished, Mr. Kwon walked away again. Jongup moved his legs ever so slightly, making sure he was really restrained and had no chance of escape.**

 

**Jongup heard the sounds of chains, and lifted his head to see Mr. Kwon looking through the hooks hanging from the ceiling. Once he found the one had must have been looking for, he started moving it along the tracks, bringing it closer and closer to the table, until it was hanging right above where Jongup was laying.**

 

**“Hmmmm…” the older male hummed as he looked around. “Where’s the remote…?” he questioned, walking away from the table again.**

 

**Jongup glanced at Mr. Kwon before looking over at Junhong who had a strange expression on his face. Junhong’s eyebrows were drawn together and it looked like he was taking ragged breaths. Although Jongup wanted to ask if he was alright, he knew that would only get them both in trouble with Mr. Kwon.**

 

**“Ah! Here we go!” Mr. Kwon explained upon finding the remote. “Bunny, did you know the tracks on the ceiling are magnetic?” he asked. “It makes them easier to move than wheels that can jam and get stuck, and the magnets are capable of holding 350 pounds. With a press of this button, it stops me from sliding the hooks around anymore,” he explained, walking back over and showing he could not move the hook now.**

 

**With that said, Mr. Kwon placed the remote down and grabbed hold of the spacerbar. He then pulled on it and dragged Jongup’s feet and legs off of the table. Jongup then felt as his butt lifted off the table as well, and was positioned so his feet were hanging. The spacerbar had been looped over the hook so his legs would hang in the air like that.**

 

**“Now...we just need to adjust the length a little,” Mr. Kwon stated, picking the remote up again and pressing another button that caused the chain to start retracting and winding itself up. “That looks good,” the older announced when he saw Jongup would not be able to move any more. “Now let’s just make sure you really cannot move,” he explained before pulling a leather strap out from the side of the table.**

 

**Jongup’s eyes widened in surprise, causing Mr. Kwon to chuckle a bit.**

 

**“You really haven’t been in here before, Jongup,” the man stated. “The straps used to hold slaves down are retractable back into the table. You know...to make the room look more clean,” he explained.**

 

**Once Mr. Kwon had one side of the strap pulled out, he moved over to the other side  of the table and pulled the second half out as well. He then attached the two so they were running across Jongup’s stomach, and pressed a button on the underside of the table. When he did that, the straps retracted the extra leather back into the table and made the strap tight against Jongup.**

 

**“Aaww...your poor, little cock seems to have gone a bit soft,” the older stated as he observed the stated of it. “Allow me to fix that for you,” he said before reached over into a nearby drawer and pulling out a fleshlight and some lube. “I know you don’t get to do the fucking often, so this should get you nice and hard in no time,” he explained while lubing up the inside of the fleshlight to get it ready.**

 

**Before Jongup could say anything, the older was sliding it over his erection, and flipped a switch, causing it to vibrate.**

 

**“Aaaahhhh~! Sir~!” Jongup cried out in pleasure as he felt himself getting hard right away.**

 

**When the younger attempted to buck his hips, he found he could not because of the position he was in, and how he was strapped down to the table. Throwing his head back, he already felt as if he would be able to cum. The sensation was quickly growing stronger and stronger, but suddenly...the fleshlight was gone. Instead, Jongup then felt a tug at his nipple clamps, and pressure around the base of his cock.**

 

**Looking down at himself, he saw Mr. Kwon had attached a chain to the center of the chain that was connecting the nipple clamps. The chain was taught, and looped around the base of his erection, cutting off his chance to cum. Now not only were his nipples even more stimulated from being tugged, but he was also unable to cum.**

 

**“Now onto the next part,” Mr. Kwon stated, grabbing the dildo and quickly lubing it up.**

 

**Just as Mr. Kwon was about to start inserting the dildo, they heard moaning sounds. Mr. Kwon glanced over at Junhong and let out a small chuckle. Junhong was rutting himself against the bench as much as he could, which was not much with the way he was restrained.**

 

**“Is my kitten going through heat?” Mr. Kwon asked, causing Jongup to look over as well and see the condition Junhong was in. “Ah, ah, ah, bunny,” Mr. Kwon said when he saw Jongup looking over. “Right now, your attention is on me,” he stated before looking over at Junhong again.**

 

**More desperate moans left Junhong’s mouth while he continued rutting his hips in an attempt to find some relief.**

 

**“Kitten, is this what you want to do?” Mr. Kwon asked before starting to insert the dildo into Jongup’s unprepared ass. “You want to shove your stiff cock inside our little bunny?”**

 

**“Aahhh!” Jongup groaned, feeling slight pain from not being prepared, but not being foreign to the feeling as well.**

 

**“Just like this, kitten?” he asked, pushing it the rest of the way in before slowly pulling it halfway out.**

 

**“Sir...please…” Junhong begged, trying to thrust his hips more.**

 

**“Not yet, my kitten,” Mr. Kwon said with a shake of his head, thrusting the dildo the rest of the way in and letting it sit there. “I still have to get Jongup ready for you.”**

 

**With that said, Mr. Kwon walked up to Jongup’s head and fished a second metal container out from his pocket. Jongup looked down as the man opened the lid and saw little white pills with a pink stripe running down the center.**

 

**“I gave our kitten over there a similar pill,” Mr. Kwon explained with a smirk on his lips. “He didn’t want to take it at first so I had to be rough with him. I hope I don’t have to smack you or force your mouth open,” he said in a voice that told Jongup he did not want to be disappointed by him again, since he had already had to restrain him more than planned.**

 

**Although he was a bit worried, Jongup opened his mouth and allowed for Mr. Kwon to drop the pill onto his tongue. There was a slight bitter taste to the pill, causing a grimace on his face, but he swallowed it right away, opening his mouth after and moving his tongue around to show the older he had swallowed it.**

 

**“That’s my good bunny,” Mr. Kwon praised, patting the blonde on the head. “Now all we have to do is wait for it to kick in,” he said with a smirk on his face before going to sit back down in his chair again.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Chapter 5 is done! For all of you thinking it, let me just say...I have NOT forgotten about Yongguk or Daehyun! >_< I know it has been a while since we have heard from them, but just give it time, things are building and they will of course be coming back! But for now, back to this chapter! The way Jongup and Junhong were sleeping together in the beginning was so cute ^-^ All cuddled and and laying on one another (: Adorable! We got to meet a new character, Mr. Kwon, and you can probably piece together that out of all the workers there it is a unanimous vote that he is the most disliked. What do we think of room 115 so far…? What about Mr. Kwon’s attitude towards Jongup and Junhong? What do we think about Mr. Kwon? Those pills he has given them, we can begin to see the effects on Junhong...but what will happen to Jongup? They were given different pills, after all...hmm. Wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter. Guess next Sunday we will get to find out!


	6. What Could Really Go On In There?

**After about ten minutes, both Jongup and Junhong had cock rings secured around the base of their erections, and there moaning loudly. Junhong was still humping against the bench he was tied down to, while Jongup thrust his hips up in search of something to rub up against.**

 

**“It looks like my new pills turned out nicely,” Mr. Kwon said to himself, taking the two containers out from his pocket and looking at the remaining contents. “You two seem to be enjoying yourselves as well,” he added, looking back and forth between Junhong and Jongup. “Are you two enjoying them?” he then asked in a smug voice, heaving himself out of the chair he had been sitting in.**

 

**Both of them tried to answer, but they were so overcome with lust and desire that they were unable to do anything besides moan.**

 

**The sound of shoes walking across the floor rang out through the room as Mr. Kwon approached Junhong and stood in front of him. Junhong kept his head tilted down, looking at Mr. Kwon’s feet, until the man jerked his chin up. He let out a small whimper, feeling another dry orgasm come on.**

 

**“Is my kitten feeling good?” Mr. Kwon asked in an entertained voice.**

 

**“Y-yes...sir…” Junhong managed to get out, finding he really had to focus even to get those two simple words past his lips.**

 

**“Do you want to go and have even more fun?” Mr. Kwon asked, rubbing his thumb over Junhong’s bottom lip, which was swollen from how much he had been biting it to try and keep quiet.**

 

**“Sir,” Junhong whimpered, looking up at the man with begging eyes.**

 

**Junhong wanted to do something...anything! He had been denied orgasms plenty of times, but for some reason, this time around hurt a lot more and made him much more sensitive. Could it have had something to do with the pill Mr. Kwon had forced him to swallow?**

 

**Mr. Kwon released his hold on Junhong’s chin and walked away from him. All Junhong could do while he waited, was try and find some sort of relief. It did not help that while he had been stuck there, the buttplug had shifted and was more firmly pressing against his prostate. If only it was not pressing up against him like that, maybe then he would not be this bad. Not thinking of any repercussions of his actions, Junhong started trying to push the buttplug out.**

 

**As soon as Junhong swore he felt himself making a little bit of progress, he received a firm smack to his ass, shoving it back inside.**

 

**“Aaahhhh~!” Junhong shouted as he suffered another dry orgasm, which shook his entire body.**

 

**“Were you being bad, kitten?” Mr. Kwon asked as he freed one of Junhong’s wrists. “Trying to do things you’re not suppose to when you think I’m not watching.”**

 

**“Sorry, s-sir,” Junhong quickly apologized, not daring to move his arm that was now free. “I...I won’t do it a-again.”**

 

**“You better not or you’ll be punished, kitten,” Mr. Kwon stated before freeing Junhong’s other wrist.**

 

**Junhong then felt his arms being pulled behind his back. Without struggling, he allowed for cuffs to be placed around them, holding them in place now. He could then feel Mr. Kwon running his hands down the rest of his back, down his ass, and stopping at his new piercing where he started pulling at it slightly.**

 

**A small moan escaped Junhong’s lips as Mr. Kwon played around with the piercing. He looked up towards Jongup, and saw the younger looked over to him while he moved around slightly. Junhong’s attention was only drawn back to Mr. Kwon when he felt the man tugging a bit rougher on the piercing, and clipping something around it. Junhong was confused, however, because he never felt the buttplug removed and replaced. So why was Mr. Kwon attaching something to his piercing?**

 

**He felt Mr. Kwon then start to release his ankles from their restraints. As he did this though, Junhong could feel him blowing on him in a teasing manner, trying to get him more aroused, if that was even possible.**

 

**Unable to stop himself, Junhong jutted his hips forward and let out a soft moan. When he did this, though, he received a sharp pull at his piercing. Junhong immediately tried turning his head to see how Mr. Kwon had done that, but it only earned him a hard tug on his neck from the collar that was still tied down to the floor by his leash. A groan of pain followed his action as the back of his neck throbbed slightly.**

 

**“Easy there, kitten,” Mr. Kwon cooed, walking back around to to Junhong’s head and crouching down in front of him. “We wouldn’t want you hurting your neck,” he said while undoing the chain and pulling it free from where he had it anchored down. “Come now then, kitten. We should go pay our patient, little bunny a visit,” he stated, adjusting the collar around Junhong’s neck so the chain was in the back.**

 

**Junhong eased himself up from the bench and immediately looked back over towards Jongup. Seeing the younger, and feeling a strange, but very strong urge, he tried to bolt forward. Once he took two steps away from Mr. Kwon, however, he received a rough pull not only on his neck, but also at his piercing. At the pull, Junhong looked back this time to see Mr. Kwon holding not only the leash to his collar, but also another thinner metal one leading to the piercing.**

 

**_He attached a leash to my piercing!?_ ** **Junhong realized in horror, holding back a cringe and groan. He would not have minded the tug at his neck so much, but the one on his piercing was a lot more unpleasant.**

 

**“Behave kitten or you’ll hurt more,” Mr. Kwon said, giving a small, light pull to his piercing again. “Now...walk this time,” the man instructed, making a motion for Junhong to get going.**

 

**This time around, Junhong took slow steps, making sure not to cause any more tugging on his body. Slowly, the two of them made it over to the table where Jongup was situated. Junhong saw the way Jongup’s cock was leaking pre-cum, the way his hips were twitching. He noticed everything, and it made him feel even more aroused than he had before.**

 

**“Get on the table,” Mr. Kwon instructed, disturbing the silence. “Riiiiiight here,” he stated, patting the place on the table by Jongup’s ass.**

 

**With a nod of his head, Junhong slowly made his way over and kneeled on the table. Mr. Kwon pushed against his back as a sign for him to scoot closer to Jongup. When Junhong did that, his cock brushed up against Jongup’s ass. Both of them let out a pleasured moan at the feeling, causing Junhong to move against him again and again, until he was constantly humping him. Jongup was trying to move his hips to get more pleasure, but it was difficult in his current position.**

 

**Junhong only stopped thrusting his hips when he earned a pull at his neck and piercing again.**

 

**“Looks like my kitten and bunny were getting distracted,” Mr. Kwon tisked at him, shaking his head back and forth. “If you’re that horny, allow me to help.”**

 

**With that said, Mr. Kwon reached forward and grabbed the didlo inside Jongup’s ass, and with one swift pull removed it and tossed it to the floor. He then moved his hand to the front of Junhong’s body and grabbed the younger’s erection. He then aligned it with Jongup’s twitching hole and pushed the head of Junhong’s cock slightly inside.**

 

**“What are you waiting for, kitten? Start having fun,” Mr. Kwon said, releasing his hold on his cock.**

 

**Right away, Junhong thrust his hips forward, burying himself inside of Jongup. Both of them let out a moan of pleasure. Although it had not been too long, Junhong’s body had craved to fuck something, and Jongup’s had been begging him to get fucked. Now that they were both getting what they wanted, there was no stopping.**

 

**It took Junhong a couple of thrusts to find the right pace. Since he could not use his hands, he could not go as fast as he wanted without fear of toppling over on accident.**

 

**“J-Junhong…” Jongup panted, wishing he could move around more and thrust back against the older.**

 

**“Jongup,” Junhong called back through all his moaning. “So...good…” he moaned more, picking up his pace just a little so he would not lose his balance.**

 

**“More...I want more!” Jongup demanded as he felt a dry orgasm coming.**

 

**“Can’t…” Junhong groaned while keeping his new pace.**

 

**Jongup understood and let out a whine of frustration as he threw his head back against the table. Junhong leaned in and planted a couple of kisses on the back of Jongup’s legs where he could reach. He also bit at them a little, earning some whines from the younger in the process.**

 

**While Junhong continued thrusting, Jongup suddenly let out a loud moan and arched his back off the table as much as he was able to. His wrists pulled at his restraints while he clamped down hard around Junhong. The older groaned in pleasure and watched as Jongup’s legs shook, his muscles twitching, from his orgasm. If Jongup’s orgasms were anything like his, they would be seeming a lot more intense than normal.**

 

**“J-Junhong!” Jongup called out, his chest heaving up and down as his body craved for more.**

 

**The chains holding Jongup’s legs up started rattling as he desperately tried to move. Mr. Kwon observed this and gave a pull at the two leashes, causing Junhong to stop in his tracks and shuffle back a little in the process. In response, Jongup let out a loud whine and thrashed around as much as he could on the table.**

 

**“Come off the table, kitten,” Mr. Kwon ordered him.**

 

**“But...Jongup!” Junhong exclaimed, looking over at the younger who seemed so desperate for more contact.**

 

**“Now!” Mr. Kwon shouted this time, giving a hard pull to the leash around Junhong’s neck, causing him to topple off the table and land hard on the floor.**

 

**“Hyung!” Jongup screamed.**

 

**The younger picked his head up as much as he could to find Junhong laying on the floor coughing, and trying to pick himself up. Mr. Kwon was still holding onto the leash and was winding it around his hand to make it taut so Junhong would have to pick himself up to avoid being choked.**

 

**“Someone is being a bad kitten,” Mr. Kwon growled as he started dragging him away from the table.**

 

**Junhong let out gasping noises as his air supply was temporarily cut off while Mr. Kwon dragged him more. The man finally stopped and grabbed Junhong by the hair, forcing him to his feet. Before Junhong knew what was happening, he was being pushed up against a St. Andrew’s cross. With the look Mr. Kwon was giving him, he did not dare move from that spot. Mr. Kwon quickly had his ankles strapped down and then freed his wrists just to bind them to the cross.**

 

**“My bad kitten needs to learn manners,” Mr.Kwon stated when Junhong was all secured to the cross. “You need to learn to listen to your master.”**

 

**“I’m sorry, sir,” Junhong apologized.**

 

**Right away, the younger earned a slap across his face.**

 

**“I just said** **_master_ ** **,** **_not_ ** **sir!” Mr. Kwon stated firmly.**

 

**“I’m sorry...master…” Junhong said this time, casting his eyes down since he had disappointed Mr. Kwon.**

 

**Giving a grunt is displeasure, Mr. Kwon walked away to grab a couple of things. Junhong did not dare look up from the floor, and waited patiently for his master to return.**

 

**When Mr. Kwon came back, he lifted Junhong’s chin so the younger would straighten his head. As soon as he did, he pressed a ball gag against his lips, and eventually forced it into his mouth. After it was secured around his head, Mr. Kwon held up another buttplug he had fetched. Reaching between Key’s legs, he quickly pulled the one out, earning a pained groan. Without lubing the new buttplug, the older male shoved it in and instantly flipped a switch on the base, causing it to start vibrating.**

 

**Junhong’s breath was taken away from the feeling of the vibrating buttplug inside of him. His head fell forward as his body started shaking from the pleasure. With the cock ring still on, though, he knew he was not going to be able to cum. While his head was still down, he saw Mr. Kwon reach his hands out to the small, chain leash leading to his piercing. Then, he hooked on a small weight to one of the metal links, causing the piercing to pull down.**

 

**“Aaaahhhhhhhh!” Junhong moaned as he felt his piercing being weighed down and getting scared it would tear.**

 

**“Now wait here while I go entertain my little bunny,” Mr. Kwon stated, giving the younger a couple firm pats on the cheek before walking away.**

 

**Junhong let out more moaning sounds, not wanting Mr. Kwon to go play around with Jongup. He was scared of what the man would do to the blonde. Mr. Kwon did not seem to care though as he continued striding over towards Jongup.**

 

**“Why hello there my cute, little bunny,” Mr. Kwon greeted as he leaned on the table. “How are you doing?”**

 

**“Stop...I want it to stop…” Jongup begged.**

 

**“What do you want to stop, bunny?” the older questioned.**

 

**“Hot...so hot…” the blonde whined. “C-can...cum…” he added as his body shook. “Please…”**

 

**“Hmmm...I’ve never gotten this type of reaction…” Mr. Kwon said with a curious expression on his face. “I guess you’re a bit more sensitive to the drug,” he stated with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Please, sir…” Jongup begged with a sharp whine as another dry orgasm hit him, even without anything really stimulating him.**

 

**Mr. Kwon reached his hand down towards Jongup’s chest, and started playing with the nipple clamps. Jongup whimpered slightly at the touches, his body craving for something more. When he looked up at Mr. Kwon, he saw the smirk run across his face. Before he knew what was happening, the older was ripping the clamps off his nipples, making him cry out in pain.**

 

**“Be quiet, bunny. It’s not that bad,” the older man stated with a sneer on his face as he let the nipple clamps fall from his hand.**

 

**The man then walked away and the sound of a match being lit could be heard in the otherwise silent room. Looking over, the blonde saw him lighting three different candles. There was a normal white candle which Jongup knew would not be painful when used. There was also a red candle which would be slightly more painful, but not unbearable through all of his experiences. And finally, a black candle. Although Jongup had black wax dripped on him before, it was still not the most pleasant feeling for him. He could deal with it for the customers, but his skin was always more tender the next day. Even Seunghyun had told him his skin was rather sensitive to the black wax.**

 

**“Let’s see how much fun we can have,” Mr. Kwon said while picking up the red candle.**

 

**“Sir...I-”**

 

**“Be still,” the older warned firmly.**

 

**Jongup stilled himself and watched as Mr. Kwon walked around towards his ass. He received a few small spanks before he felt something pressing up against his entrance. It only took him a second to realize it was the candle being pressed into him.**

 

**“Since your ass is already up in the air like this, it’ll make a nice candle holder,” the man stated once he released the candle. “Try not to spill the wax,” he said in a cheerful tone.**

 

**Jongup gave a small nod of his head while the older walked around and grabbed the white candle. He held it over Jongup’s chest, and tilted it just enough so a couple drops of wax fell from it.**

 

**Working his hardest, Jongup held back any moan or sounds of discomfort. His body had never quite felt like this when candles had been used on him before. While it still felt nice, there was more of a sting behind it. That pill had had swallowed. It was all because of the pill. Thankfully he was able to last through the time Mr. Kwon dripped the white wax all over his body. His chest, arms, even his legs, had wax dripped all over them. But that candle was soon blown out and the black one was picked up.**

 

**“Time for more fun my bunny,” Mr. Kwon said as he brought the candle over. “But you’ve done such a good job not spilling any wax on your ass.”**

 

**“I’m trying, sir,” Jongup replied while watching the black candle in the Mr. Kwon’s  hand.**

 

**Mr. Kwon gave the blonde one last look before he started tipping the candle, sending black wax down onto Jongup’s collar bone.**

 

**Jongup instantly flinched this time around, causing red wax to spill from the candle in his ass and run down onto his stretched hole.**

 

**“Ouch! It hurts!” the younger whined.**

 

**“Aww...my poor bunny wasn’t able to stay still anymore,” Mr. Kwon said with a pout. “That’s a very sensitive area right now, bunny. You need to be careful.”**

 

**Right after he said that, the older tiled the candle again and landed more wax onto Jongup’s skin, this time on his neck. Once again, it caused the younger to shout out and struggle. It seemed Mr. Kwon was a fan of hitting sensitive areas with the black candle. The white candle had gotten Jongup’s body buzzing more with anticipation and the mix of slight pain and the pleasure it brought. Now that his body was more heightened, the black wax seemed to be doing more damage to him.**

 

**The more black wax Mr. Kwon dripped onto Jongup’s body, the more he could hear Junhong shouting through the gag from across the room.**

 

**“Kitten! You’re being very rude!” Mr. Kwon stated as he walked over to Junhong with the black candle still in his hand. “Do you not know how to behave yourself!?” he shouted, bringing the candle right up to Key’s chest and pouring any of the remaining melted wax down the center of it.**

 

**Junhong groaned and shuddered at the feeling of the hot wax on his skin. As the wax rolled farther down his body, he also found himself having another orgasm. The older male then threw the candle down and gripped onto Junhong’s hair on the back of his head and pulled harshly at it so the younger’s head snapped back.**

 

**“You’ve been such a disobedient kitten today,” Mr. Kwon tisked in disappointment. “I think someone needs to be taught a lesson.”**

 

**\------**

**The Office**

 

**“What do you mean you two are taking half days?” one of their fellow co-worker’s asked them as they were heading out the door to head towards the elevator.**

 

**“We have something we need to get ready for tonight,” Daehyun replied, pulling on Kyuhyun’s arm to get them moving again.**

 

**“What about the presentation we need to work on!?” the man called back to them.**

 

**“We finished our sections and e-mailed them to you!” Kyuhyun called back before they pushed through the door and headed towards the elevator at a fast pace. “God, he’s so annoying,” Kyuhyun sighed as they rode the elevator down. “Just because our boss put him in charge he thinks he can order us around more.”**

 

**“That’s just how he is,” Daehyun stated as he pulled his tie loose from around his neck and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. “What do we even wear tonight?” he then asked, glancing over at Kyuhyun.**

 

**“I’m betting what we have on right now,” Kyuhyun stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “When we get to Yongguk’s place we can talk about it more, but I just want to get out of this damn building first.”**

 

**“Mmmm…” Daehyun hummed in agreement. “I wonder how Yongguk is handling Himchan today...he says Himchan has been getting on edge more.”**

 

**“They’ve lived together most of their lives,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as he describes to us. Anyways...it’s not like Himchan throws things when he loses his temper. There’s just a lot of yelling.”**

 

**“Yeah...you’re probably right…” Daehyun said just as his phone started ringing. The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped out just as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “Speak of the devil…” he muttered while answering the call. “Hey, Yongguk, what’s u-….what was that sound?”**

 

 ** _“I’m leaving the house soon,”_** **Yongguk responded as there was another crashing sound.** ** _“Meet me at the sandwich shop we always go to on the weekends,”_** **he told them before the call abruptly ended as the elevator doors slid open.**

 

**Daehyun stared down at his phone as he continued walking to the parking garage with Kyuhyun.**

 

**“We should hurry,” Daehyun told Kyuhyun, giving a tug on his arm and rushing their pace more. “I think Himchan was having a fit and throwing things at Yongguk. We’re meeting him at our usual sandwich shop,” he explained.**

 

**“Aish…I swear...Himchan needs to go to anger management classes,” Kyuhyun hissed before they both started jogging the rest of the way to Daehyun’s car.**

 

**\------**

**Yongguk’s and Himchan’s House**

 

**“I told you to get the hell out already!” Himchan screamed, throwing the nearest thing he could reach at Yongguk.**

 

**“This is my room, Himchan! Give me five minutes and I can be gone!” Yongguk exclaimed, grabbing some clothes out of his closet and tossing them into a duffle bag. “Besides, I never kick you out of the house this early on your days!” he pointed out, zipping up his bag and toss it it over his shoulder.**

 

**“I wouldn’t be kicking you out right now if you and your shitty friends hadn't drunk all my beer!” Himchan stated.**

 

**“Who's the one that bought it!?” Yongguk pointed out, since they both knew he was the one in charge of stocking the house with food.**

 

**“Who’s the one that told you to fucking buy it!?” Himchan shouted back. “Just get out of my sight!”**

 

**“Fine! I will!” Yongguk shouted as he walked past Himchan and slammed his shoulder into his. “Don’t make the fucking mess like last time and not clean it up again!” he continued shouting as he walked down the hallway. “I’m not your maid who’s going to clean it up again!”**

 

**“You’ll clean it up whether you want to or not because you don’t want bugs in the house!” Himchan yelled back, following behind Yongguk to make sure he left quickly.**

 

**Yongguk quickly slid his shoes on and yanked open the front door before turning back towards Himchan. The other was standing there glaring at him. Neither of them could see it ever being possible for them to get together. They were just too different. Himchan always wanted to party and drink, while Yongguk just wanted things quiet and simple. Hell, Yongguk was almost at the point of begging his father to let him move back home with him and his step-mother.**

 

**“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Himchan snarked at Yongguk as he continued standing there.**

 

**“I wouldn’t want to break the camera,” Yongguk snarked back with a sneer on his face.**

 

**Angered, Himchan picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a new vase Yongguk had just bought to replace the last one he had broken. Without thinking, Himchan chucked the vase at Yongguk, who just managed to close the door behind him and avoid being hit. The glass from the vase shattered into dozens or sparkling pieces of shrapnel, cascading onto the floor.**

 

**Yongguk stood on the other side of the door, and listened to the sound the vase had made as it shattered. Only after he heard Himchan scream did he start walking down the driveway.**

 

**It was a twenty minute walk before Yongguk reached the sandwich shop he would be meeting Daehyun and Kyuhyun at. As soon as he did, he ordered everyone their usual and went to quickly change into the clothes he had brought for himself. Because Himchan had chased him out of the house right after he had finished showering, he had only managed to pull on a baggy shirt and a pair of sweatpants. When he emerged from the bathroom though, he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a button down shirt. He would have to ask if he could toss his duffle bag into the trunk of the car when it was time for them to head out.**

 

**“Ah! There he is!” Kyuhyun shouted when they entered the shop and saw Yongguk sitting at the table and scrolling through his phone.**

 

**Looking up, Yongguk waved Kyuhyun and Daehyun over to him. The two of them quickly sat down at the table and leaned in closer to him.**

 

**“What pissed him off this time around?” Kyuhyun questioned.**

 

**“I guess we drank too much beer he decided to claim for himself,” Yongguk explained while rolling his eyes. “Once I got out of the shower he ambushed me and forced me out of the house.”**

 

**“Have you tried getting him into an anger management class or something?” Daehyun questioned. “Maybe that would help.”**

 

**“My parents don’t believe he needs to go into one,” Yongguk sighed. “Whenever we go over to see them, Himchan acts like a fucking angel,” he scoffed. “So when I bring it up with them, they think I’m overreacting. They honestly believe that the two of us living together has tightened our bond.”**

 

**“Wow...he should go into acting if he can change like that in front of your parents,” Kyuhyun laughed.**

 

**Just then, a waitress came up to their table with a tray full of food. Once their food was sitting in front of them, and the waitress had left, Kyuhyun and Daehyun turned their attention back to Yongguk.**

 

**“I knew you two would be hungry so I ordered our usuals once I got here,” Yongguk explained.**

 

**“Great thinking, I’m starving!” Kyuhyun stated as he picked up his sandwich and took a massive bit out of it.**

 

**Daehyun shook his head at the other as he opened his sandwich and squirted some dressing onto it that had come along with it.**

 

**“So...what time are we going to head out tonight?” Daehyun asked before taking the first bite of his food and looking between the other two. “It was smart for us to take a half day, but we also expected to be at your house…”**

 

**Yongguk finished chewing what was in his mouth and took a sip of his drink to clear his throat.**

 

**“I actually called the place earlier today to ask about that,” Yongguk stated, earning shocked looks from the other two. “I just had to give the password and I was able to speak with...I guess it was the owner of the place…” he explained. “I told him there were three of us coming, and that we had never been there before but had gotten the recommendation from one of their customers. Daehyun...I told him you were interested in Jongup. Kyuhyun...I said Hyukjae for you,” he explained.**

 

**“What about yourself then?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“Well...when I said I had never been there before and wasn’t sure what to expect fully...he said I should be good with someone named...oh what was his name...Junhong…?” Yongguk continued explaining.**

 

**“What about the time?” Kyuhyun then asked.**

 

**“He told me we could show up around 4:30pm,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“Do you have a name of this guy you talked to earlier?” Kyuhyun questioned. “If we get there and need someone to refer to or something, it would be helpful to know.”**

 

**“Ummm...I don’t remember his name exactly…” Yongguk said, scratching the back of his head. “Seunhyung...Seunghyun...or...Sunghyun...something like that.”**

 

**“Great…” Daehyun said unenthusiastically. “So we’re just going to wander into there and have no idea what we’re doing.”**

 

**“I’m sure it won’t be** **_that_ ** **bad,” Yongguk stated, trying to make things seem less bad. “He said he’s usually walked around to check on things and that there’s even a bar we can sit at while we wait if we get there sooner than 4:30pm,” he explained. “It doesn’t sound like a bad place,” he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Well...it’s just a bit after one o’clock right now,” Kyuhyun said as he looked at his watch. “We can finish up here, kill a bit more time, and go over to the place sometime after four if we really want to look around and try to find this guy you talked on the phone with,” he explained.**

 

**“Sounds like a plan to me,” Daehyun said with a nod of his head before looking over at Yongguk who also nodded his head with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Let’s just hope this is a good stress relief like your friend said it was,” Yongguk stated. “Because after dealing with Himchan...damn...I need some…”**

 

**“Keep it in your pants until we get there,” Kyuhyun stated, covering Daehyun’s eyes in the process.**

 

**“Ya! Stop that!” Daehyun stated, pushing Kyuhyun’s hand away from his eyes and glaring at him. “It’s not like anything is going to happen here.”**

 

**“You two, stop joking around and just eat already,” Yongguk snapped before starting to eat his meal and rolling his eyes at the other two.**

 

**“We can compare experiences tomorrow,” Kyuhyun said eagerly. “I want to know what you two do for stress relief with Jongup and Junhong,” he explained, since they still had no idea what they would be in for.**

 

**“Pft...I hardly doubt it’s going to be anything extravagant,” Daehyun stated. “I mean seriously...what could really go on in there?” he questioned, causing the rest of them to nod their heads in agreement.**

 

**The three of them thought there surely would not be anything strange in the building. They were just going there for some stress relief. Were Jongup, Junhong, and Hyukjae going to be personal trainers or something, since Jongin had told them he went to the place for exercise? Or maybe it was something more like a spa? None of them had the slightest idea, but they were looking forward to it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is completed! Can we now say that Mr. Kwon is still a disliked character? Poor Jongup and Junhong are really having a hard time with him! He is really doing anything he wants with them, and now we see the effects the pills he gave them are having. And look, I told you Yongguk and Daehyun would be back! They have made their appearance again in this chapter ^-^ Even if it was briefly. It looks like Daehyun will get to see Jongup, and Yongguk will get to see Junhong. We can only hope those two are still alright after being with Mr. Kwon for so long and going through so much. But we will see how that all goes eventually (: If you want to find out what happens next, I guess you have to come back next Sunday~!


	7. I'm Fine

**“Has my kitten learned his lesson?” Mr. Kwon asked as he dropped the whip he had been using to the floor.**

 

**“Mmmmmm!” Junhong hummed loudly through the ball gag as he nodded his head quickly.**

 

**Mr. Kwon had been hard on Junhong. He had used multiple whips, floggers, and paddles on him, making sure every inch of his skin was red and tender. Junhong’s nipples were red and swollen from being abused so much, and both of the piercings on his cock, along with his new one, had weights hanging from them, making things even more painful for him.**

 

**Of course while he had been playing with Junhong, Mr. Kwon had also been keeping Jongup entertained. From different dildos and vibrators, to anal beads and even using a paddle on him, Mr. Kwon made sure to keep him aroused. Before any of that had happened though, he had allowed for the candle in the blonde’s ass to melt down to the point where it was barely visible outside of his hole. Wax had been covering Jongup’s entire ass, not to mention some that had made its way to his cock and balls.**

 

**“Bunny, are you lonely over there?” Mr. Kwon asked, turning his head to the blonde. “Are the anal beads not enough for you?”**

 

**“Sir...** **_please_ ** **…” Jongup begged, wanting to feel something bigger inside of him, whether it was Junhong or Mr. Kwon he did not care at the moment.**

 

**“Then wait a while, my little bunny, and we’ll be right over,” Mr. Kwon said in a sweet voice. “You’ve been good today so I want to give you a small treat to end our little session together,” he stated with a caring looking smile on his face.**

 

**Mr. Kwon then turned back to Junhong and stared removing the weights he had been using on him. Junhong gave a small sigh of relief through his gag, not long before the older removed it from his mouth. As soon as the gag was released, Junhong took in a large gasp of air and leaned his head back.**

 

**“We’re going to go and have some fun now, kitten,” the man purred, crouching down to free Junhong’s ankles from their restraints.**

 

**“Yes, master…” Junhong panted with a nod of his head.**

 

**Junhong was freed from the St. Andrew’s in the next couple of seconds, and found it was actually a bit hard to keep standing. He found himself using the cross to support his weight as Mr. Kwon watched him steady himself. The older then wound the leash to Junhong’s collar around his hand before giving it a bit of a tug, motioning for the younger to come with him.**

 

**Heaving himself off the cross, Junhong forced himself to walk forward, following after Mr. Kwon like an obedient slave. His legs were still shaking because the vibrator had never been taken out of him. Knowing he had to keep up with Mr. Kwon, however, Junhong did not slow himself down.**

 

**“Onto the table like before,” Mr. Kwon instructed Junhong, releasing the leash and shoving him forward.**

 

**Since Junhong was not restrained in any way this time, getting on the table and positioning himself was really easy. He did not make a move to do anything to Jongup once he was up there. He had already been bad with Mr. Kwon, and he did not want to make things worse by doing something without being instructed to do so. Junhong only looked up at Mr. Kwon when he was kneeling on the table and waited to be told what to do next.**

 

**“Why don’t you help Jongup remove those anal beads,” Mr. Kwon finally said with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Yes, master,” Junhong replied before grabbing the end of the beads to start pulling them out.**

 

**Jongup let out a small moan each time a bead popped out from his ass. Junhong focused on not pulling the beads out too quickly, because he did not want Jongup to have another dry orgasm. After spending almost four hours having them, their orgasms had become even more painful than before.**

 

**“Why don’t you give his cock some attention while you finish pulling those out,” Mr. Kwon told him, pushing Junhong’s head forward a bit.**

 

**Junhong allowed for his head to be pushed forward, going between Jongup’s legs, and opened his mouth so he could start licking at his erection. He could feel the younger shake under him and glanced up at him to see some tears coming out of his eyes. Pulling the last bead from Jongup’s ass, Junhong let them fall to the table, and reached his hand up to wipe away a couple of tears on Jongup’s face.**

 

**“Are you alright?” Junhong questioned.**

 

**“I-I’m fine…” Jongup responded. “Hurts...but...feels good…but hurts so much...”**

 

**“Ssshhh...just focus on the pleasure,” Junhong told him. “Focus on me. Alright?”**

 

**Jongup nodded his head and gave Junhong a small smile. While they were looking at each other, they heard the sound of rustling clothes. Looking over, they saw Mr. Kwon draping his clothes over a chair in the room. He was standing completely naked in front of them, and both could not help but stare. The man was known for never getting fully naked with any of the workers, so this was strange indeed.**

 

**“Enjoying the sight, kitten? Your mouth is hanging wide open,” Mr. Kwon stated, placing his hands on his hips to show off his own erection. “And you, bunny. It looks like your eyes are about to pop out of your head.”**

 

**“Sorry, master,” Junhong apologized, casting his gaze down.**

 

**“Sorry, sir,” Jongup said right after, doing the same.**

 

**“It’s nothing to be sorry about,” Mr. Kwon said as he approached the table and climbed on behind Junhong. “It’s better to be involved with someone who you think has a good body than someone who you cannot stand looking at,” he pointed out. “Agreed?”**

 

**“Yes, sir.”**

 

**“Yes, master.”**

 

**Junhong and Jongup then remained still and silent as they waited to hear what the older wanted them to do. The next sound that filled the room was a loud gasp from Junhong as Mr. Kwon started pulling the vibrating buttplug out of him. Mr. Kwon switched it off once it was all the way out, and tossed it to the ground where it rolled away from the table.**

 

**“Do you want to feel something pleasurable, kitten?” the older asked, reaching his hands around Junhong and running them over his chest and stomach, slowly working them down towards his erection.**

 

**“M-master…” Junhong breathed out, grabbing onto Jongup’s legs for support.**

 

**“I’m going to remove this cock ring,” the older stated. “But you’re not allowed to cum until I say so. Understand?”**

 

**“Yes, master,” Junhong responded.**

 

**Mr. Kwon leaned in and planted a few kisses against Junhong’s neck before sliding the cockring off and placing it on the table.**

 

**“Kitten, why don’t you take the cock ring off our little friend there,” the older than said. “But you cannot cum until I say so as well, bunny,” he clarified.**

 

**“Yes, sir!” Jongup quickly replied, wanting that damn cock ring off of him right now.**

 

**Junhong easily removed the cock ring from Jongup and placed it on the table where his was. Mr. Kwon then pushed Junhong forward slightly, causing him to fall forward between Jongup’s legs and plant his hand on the table by the blonde’s hips.**

 

**Turning his head to the side slightly, Junhong saw as Mr. Kwon grabbed his own erection, stroked it a couple of times, and guided it to his entrance. He felt the head press against his hole and let out a small gasp. Mr. Kwon then started rubbing his leaking head around Junhong’s entrance, making sure to get it wet enough, not that the lube had not done that job well enough.**

 

**“Brace yourself, kitten,” the older warned as he gripped onto his hips.**

 

**Junhong looked down at Jongup with a worried expression on his face and gulped hard. In the next few seconds, he felt himself being penetrated. In one slow thrust, Mr. Kwon was resting completely inside of him.**

 

**Allowing himself to fall forward, Junhong rested his head on Jongup’s chest as he adjusted to the feeling of Mr. Kwon inside of him. To say the man was large, would be an understatement. He was long...reaching deep inside of him. But he was also thick...stretching him wide. An involuntary groan left Junhong’s mouth as he shook against Jongup.**

 

**“Hyung…?” the blonde called out lightly.**

 

**“Fine...I’m fine…” Junhong breathed out, tilting his head up to smile at Jongup, showing him nothing was wrong.**

 

**“You feel so good, kitten,” Mr. Kwon moaned. “But I know something that would make you feel even better.”**

 

**“W-what, master?” Junhong asked, fighting hard not to jut his hips back or rub against Jongup.**

 

**Grabbing the younger’s hips, Mr. Kwon guided him back and grabbed hold of his erection, stroking it a couple times. He then thrust his hips forward, pushing Junhong forward a bit so the head of his cock was pressed against Jongup’s entrance.**

 

**“M-master…” Junhong called out in uncertainty.**

 

**“It will feel great, kitten...just push forward and enjoy the pleasure,” he whispered into the younger’s ear.**

 

**The breath against his ear, and the raspy, whispered voice, caused Junhong to thrust forward and bury himself inside of Jongup again. The blonde under him cried out in pure pleasure, though he was still frustrated to be this restrained and unable to do anything but take what was given to him. At the same time, Junhong let out a scream and dug his fingers into Jongup’s hips. He did not know how to register the pleasure coming from his ass and cock. It was overwhelming.**

 

**“How is it, kitten? Feel good?” Mr. kwon asked.**

 

**Junhong tried to form words, but all that left his mouth were gasps and moans. Just when he thought he was going to get a word out, Mr. Kwon pulled out of him and thrust back in. That movement caused Junhong to thrust into Jongup again, making both of them moan. Mr. Kwon did this repeatedly before picking up the pace even more. The thrusts were harder and faster, and soon they had a pace going that worked for them all. Jongup was trying to move frantically during all of this, but was just unable to, which caused him frustration.**

 

**“C-cum...I need…”**

 

**“Not yet!” Mr. Kwon shouted. “Junhong, hold the base of his cock. Don’t let him cum,” he ordered, digging his fingers into the younger’s hips even harder.**

 

**Doing as he was told, Junhong quickly gripped onto Jongup’s erection and stopped the younger from cumming. That earned a whine of protest from Jongup as he pulled his wrists against his restraints and kicked his legs some as well.**

 

**“Stop being selfish, bunny,” Mr. Kwon told him without stopping his thrusts.**

**Jongup whimpered as he stopped moving around on the table. He hated how the pill was making him feel. It was making it harder for him to control himself, because before, he would never had needed to cum this quickly after being fucked. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, Jongup allowed for things to continue. He would not fight, would not complain. He would simply enjoy the pleasure that was being given to him.**

 

**After a few more minutes of continuous thrusting, Mr. Kwon reached his hand around Junhong and started stroking his erection at the base for added stimulation. Out of pure pleasure, Junhong then started moving his hand up and down Jongup’s erection as well.**

 

**“Oh God, this is so** **_goood!_ ** **” Mr. Kwon exclaimed as his thrusts got a bit more violent. “Are you two ready to cum now?” he asked.**

 

**“Yes, master!” Junhong screamed.**

 

**“Yes, sir!” Jongup shouted desperately.**

 

**The older thrust into Junhong a couple more times before throwing his head back and shouting for them to cum. With cum filling his ass, Junhong had no problem screaming loudly and releasing his load as well. In the process, he also swiped his thumb across the head of Jongup’s erection, causing the blonde to cum as well. Both of their orgasms were more powerful than they had ever experienced before, and lasted longer as well.**

**As soon as Jongup finished his orgasm, his head lolled to the side, his eyes closed, and small laughs could be heard coming from his lips. Junhong’s legs were shaking as he worked on composing himself more, and Mr. Kwon pulled himself out from the younger.**

 

**The table squeaked a little as Mr. Kwon got off and started grabbing his clothes. Junhong looked over before attempting to pull himself out from Jongup. When he did, however, he felt as if he physically could not move.**

 

**“Something nice about this drug…” Mr. Kwon stated as he pulled on his boxers and pants, “...is that it temporarily immobilizes the user after their orgasm,” he explained. “Give it a good...ohh...ten or fifteen minutes and you’ll be good as new. Oh but...since Jongup seemed to have a stronger reaction to the drug, he’s most likely going to have some slight side effects,” he added.**

 

**Even though they had just been told they would not be able to move, Junhong attempted once again. As he did so, he hand slipped and he ended up falling onto Jongup, fully burying his length inside of him.**

 

**“What did I just tell you, kitten?” Mr. Kwon said in a disappointed tone. “Even after I put you through all of that to teach you a lesson, and allowed you to cum, you’re still not listening to me,” he said sadly.**

 

**“S-s-sor-ry...m-mas-master…” Junhong managed to get out eventually.**

 

**Mr. Kwon finished dressing himself in silence, besides for a couple of Jongup’s light laughs, before returning back to the table and crouching down to them.**

 

**“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that, it would be dumb to mention I used drugs on the two of you,” Mr. Kwon stated. “Although, even if you were tested, they won’t show up in any sort of drug test. I get only the best of the best products,” he stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “But...if you feel the need to go and blabber on about this...I’ll make sure to have some of my friends pay a visit to you. After all...Daesung,Youngbae, and Seungri have been busy lately and haven’t gotten to fuck anyone good in quite some time. And trust me...you won’t be able to move for days after those three are finished with you.”**

 

**Leaning in, Mr. Kwon gave each of them a small peck on the forehead before walking over towards the door. With a smirk on his face, he pressed one of the hidden buttons to call for someone to come and help the two of them. But, figuring it would take more than one, he pressed it a couple of times to put more urgency behind it.**

 

**“Bye, kitten. Bye, bunny,” the older sang before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.**

 

**“Jongup…” Junhong called weakly.**

 

**“Jun…” the blonde called back, still not opening his eyes.**

 

**Closing his eyes as well, Junhong laid there and waited for help to come. He knew Mr. Kwon would have called for someone to come and help them, because that is just what he did. Mr. Kwon was aware he was rough on all the workers he used, so he always called for help after a session. Not to mention, if he used this drug on everyone, they would not be able to move anyways and would need the help.**

 

**Not too long after Junhong had closed his eyes, there was a sound of a key in the lock and the door swinging open.**

 

**“Shit...Junhong! Jongup!” Ren called desperately, running towards the table.**

**Neither of them opened their eyes, but could tell there were two pairs of footsteps running towards them. Junhong felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, and Jongup felt a pair on his as well.**

 

**“Why does he always leave people like this when he finishes?” Ryeowook asked as he looked down at them. “That man has no decency,” he scoffed.**

 

**“Come on, let’s just get them down and laying somewhere more comfortable,” Ren sighed.**

 

**Ren and Ryeowook first worked on moving Junhong, which included carefully removing his flaccid cock from Jongup’s swollen hole. They both heard the whimpers coming from Junhong and Jongup and could not help but frown. They always felt bad for people who were paired up with Mr. Kwon from any long session.**

 

**Once they had Junhong moved to the bed in the room, they went back to Jongup and carefully lowered his legs back onto the table before removing the spacerbar and cuffs around his ankles. There were red marks where they had rubbed against, but at least the skin was not broken. Some lotion and healing ointment and his skin would be good as new. Ryeowook quickly unfastened the strap around his midsection and retracted it back into the table. They then freed the blonde from the cuffs holding his wrists on the table, right away looking up and frowning at one another. There was blood. Not a lot...but there was some.**

 

**“I’ll go inform Seunghyun so he knows,” Ryeowook said in a sad voice as they carefully picked Jongup up from the table. “You should clean his wrists and get them tended to.”**

 

**They gently placed Jongup down on the bed next to Junhong and stood back up, frowns still decorating their faces. Ryeowook placed a hand on Ren’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.**

 

**“I’ll go grab the supplies from the bathroom,” Ren stated, quickly going to get what he needed while Ryeowook went off to find Seunghyun.**

 

**When Ren returned with the medical kit, he saw Jongup with his eyes open and his head turned slightly to the side.**

 

**“Jongup!” Ren gasped as he jogged over to the bed, “Are you alright? I mean, clearly you’re not but...I mean…”**

 

**“Ren…” Jongup managed to get out in a raspy voice.**

 

**“Shhh...I’ll stay quiet and tend to you...just relax,” Ren told him.**

 

**Jongup only closed his eyes again and let his body sink into the mattress, showing Ren he was not going to say anything. He only laid there while he felt Ren cleaning his wrists, applying ointment to them, and wrapping them securely in bandages to keep them clean. The blonde then fet as he went down to his ankles and applied some of the same lotion.**

 

**The door soon opened again as Ryeowook came back in.**

 

**“Seunghyun said he’ll come in shortly just to make sure they’re alright,” Ryeowook explained.**

 

**“Alright...I just finished tending to Jongup a bit, so we just need to quickly look over Junhong now,” Ren explained.**

 

**“I’m fine…”**

 

**Ren and Ryeowook turned their heads to see Junhong trying to sit up on the bed. Right away, Ryeowook was over at his side and helping to lean him up against the headboard.**

 

**“We’ll be the judge of that,” Ren stated firmly.**

 

**Junhong groaned as he sat there, the feeling slowly coming back to his body. He could feel as Ryeowook started undoing the collar around his neck and pulled it away, letting it fall from his hands and pile up on the floor.**

 

**“Ren…” Ryeowook called in a worried voice. “Look…”**

 

**Ren looked over and saw the dark bruise that was already forming all the way around his neck. That was a bruise that would be there for easily a week or more.**

 

**Suddenly, the door opened again, and Seunghyun stepped in.**

 

**“You two can leave now,” Seunghyun stated, keeping the door open and looking at Ren and Ryeowook. “Thank you for helping this far, but I can take it from here.”**

 

**Ren and Ryeowook nodded before heading out of the room without questioning Seunghyun. The man knew what he was doing, and would no doubt tend to Junhong and Jongup well. As soon as they were out of the room, Seunghyun closed the door and looked over at the bed where Junhong was sitting and Jongup was laying.**

 

**“You’ll have to choose between covering that up with makeup or wearing a collar until that bruise goes away.**

 

**“I’ll use the makeup,” Junhong stated weakly, always choosing that over wearing a collar and feeling even more owned than he already did.**

 

**“I see you weren’t fully taken care of before I got here,” Seunghyun said, seeing the piercing with the chain still attached to him. “I’ll have to check it. Where’s the ointment from the medical kit?”**

 

**“Table…” Junhong said, nodding his head towards the bedside table near Jongup.**

 

**Seunghyun looked over in that direction before walking over and searching for it among the other bandages and supplies. It only took him a little while before he found the ointment. With that in hand now, he quickly disappeared into the bathroom and wet a good sized washcloth.**

 

**“Let’s get you turned over onto your stomach,” Seunghyun said, helping the younger move on the bed and get into position. “How long has Jongup been asleep for?” he asked while removing the clip with the chain and carefully examining the piercing.**

 

**“I think since we finished,” Junhong responded, glad the effects of the pill seemed to be almost all gone.**

 

**Seunghyun hummed as he brought his hands down to Junhong’s ass and spread his cheeks to get a closer look.**

 

**“Ya!” Junhong shouted, lifting himself up from the bed a bit. “I’ll take care of that myself!” he exclaimed.**

 

**“Quiet, brat!” Seunghyun warned, pushing on the back of Junhong’s head so he was laying down again. “I’m tending to you right now so lay there and don’t say a word. Understand?”**

 

**Junhong rested there silently on the bed, using his arms as pillows. He felt as Seunghyun carefully cleaned him out and examined him to make sure he was alright. This was something the man did with everyone who had time with Mr. Kwon and a select other few customers, just because they were known for being rougher with everyone.**

 

**Just as Seunghyun was finishing up with Junhong, Jongup started waking up and making small grunting noises. Slowly, he moved his arms and legs around a bit, getting use to the feeling of having that ability again. Not to mention, he was a bit sore from being restrained in the same position for four hours.**

 

**“Looks like someone has decided to join us again,” Seunghyun stated as he leaned over and looked down at Jongup.**

 

**“Sir...w-when did you get here?” Jongup asked, still feeling like he did not have enough feeling back in his body to fully sit up.**

 

**“When you were sleeping,” Seunghyun replied. “I see you were already partially tended to. Let me help you flip over and I’ll clean you out just like I did with Junhong,” he explained.**

 

**Helping Jongup to roll over onto his stomach, the blonde opened his eyes to see Junhong laying close and looking right at him with a smile on his face.**

 

**“How are you doing?” Junhong asked as Seunghyun went to the bathroom to get a new washcloth.**

 

**“I’m fine...just really tired…” Jongup said with a slight yawn. “What about you?”**

 

**“Seunghyun helped me get clean so I’m all good now...well...except for the bruise on my neck but that will go away on its own,” Junhong explained.**

 

**Jongup smiled as Junhong reached his hand forward and brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. Not paying attention, neither of them realized when Seunghyun came back and settled onto the bed. Jongup only realized when he felt the man spreading his buttcheeks and starting to clean him out.**

 

**Junhong reached his hand towards one of Jongup’s and held it lightly. Neither of them spoke as Seunghyun tended to Jongup, the blonde opting to close his eyes and get some more rest.**

 

**“Both of you have one more customer for tonight,” Seunghyun said as he was finishing up tending to Jongup.**

 

**“Really?” both of them whined in unison, wishing their day was over already so they could rest and recuperate from what they had been through with Mr. Kwon.**

 

**“Don’t go whining!” Seunghyun snapped. “You are both getting someone who is new to the club. You were even specifically requested,” he pointed out. “Both of you know how bad it looks to tell a new customer they have to wait until the next day, especially when they want to come today,” he reminded them. “They will be here for 4:30pm, so you have about an hour before they arrive. I’ve written what rooms you are to go to on this paper. I’ll leave it on the nightstand. Just finish getting ready and head there,” Seunghyun explained, giving each of them a small swat on the butt before getting off the bed. “And both of you, make sure to go and see the doctor some time tonight just so he can double check you’re alright and don’t need any strong healing ointments for anywhere.”**

 

**“Yes, sir,” both of them replied together, giving a small nod of their heads.**

 

**Junhong was the first one off the bed and headed into the bathroom to grab two more larger towels so they could finish cleaning themselves off more. When he returned, he saw Jongup turning himself back over onto his back and sitting up slightly.**

 

**“Are you feeling alright?” Junhong asked as he handed Jongup a towel so he could start wiping himself off more.**

 

**“It’s still a bit difficult to move much...but I can manage,” Jongup explained as he quickly wiped his body off.**

 

**“Will you be able to handle another customer today?” Junhong asked in a worried voice, already having finished wiping himself off and tossing the towel onto the bed.**

 

**“It’s someone who’s never been here before,” Jongup reminded the older. “I’ll be fine.”**

 

**Junhong let out a small sigh as he quickly helped Jongup finish cleaning himself off and got them both dressed again. They were all done with that in about ten minutes, so they started heading back to their room to finish getting ready. Since they were meeting with first time customers, they needed to make sure they looked their best.**

 

**As they walked down the hallway, Junhong noticed how Jongup seemed to be struggling. He could see the way the younger’s legs shook, and how he would lean up against the wall for support after every couple of steps. Quickly, Junhong went up to the blonde and hooked one of his arms over his shoulders to act as his support.**

 

**“Wh...Junhong...I’m fine,” Jongup told him, looking him right in the eyes.**

 

**“Don’t lie, Jongup. You’re still feeling the effects of...you know,” Junhong told him in a hushed voice. “I’ll help you get to our room and shower as well. After that, I’ll let you be as stubborn as you want.”**

 

**“** **_Hyuuuung_ ** **…” Jongup whined, earning him a swat on the head.**

 

**“Tsk...no complaining,” Junhong warned before they started walking again.**

 

**In a couple of minutes, the two of them reached their room and Junhong helped Jongup take off his clothes and eased him into the shower where he washed his hair and body. Jongup stayed silent the entire time, since protesting any of this would only earn him another swat on the head. Fifteen minutes later and they were out of the shower, and mostly dried off.**

 

**“We have about half an hour to do our hair and makeup before going to our rooms,” Junhong told Jongup. “Are you sure you’ll be alright? I can always tell Seunghyun you feel sick and take on your customer.”**

 

**“Did you not hear what Seunghyun was telling us early?” Jongup asked as he started styling his hair, something simple yet would look nice. “These people** **_requested_ ** **us,” he reminded the older. “Do you know how bad it would make Seunghyun look if they requested us, he told them we could be there, and then one of us not show up?”**

 

**“But, Jongup…” Junhong whined slightly.**

 

**“Please...I’ll be fine,” Jongup said with a small laugh as he started doing his makeup. “I’m sure once I meet the new customer I’ll wake up more. And he’ll be topping me so all I have to do is lay there and take it,” he pointed out. “Anyways, you said after helping me shower you’d let me be as stubborn as I want.”**

 

**Junhong let out a small laugh while shaking his head before turning around to start doing his makeup as well. The room then fell into silence as they both worked on making themselves look presentable and delectable. Even as they got dressed, they remained silent. It was only when they were able to leave the room that they said anything to each other again.**

 

**“Have fun tonight, hyung,” Jongup told Junhong as they prepared to go their opposite ways.**

 

**“You too, Jongup,” Junhong said in a more worried voice.**

 

**The two of them then parted ways, Junhong going down the left side of the hallway to head upstairs, and Jongup to the right to go straight ahead to one of the rooms.**

 

**“Get it together, Jongup…” the younger said as he walked...or more like stumbled...down the hallway to his assigned room.**

 

**He continued walking as normally as he could, making sure to still smile at passing customers. It was a huge sigh of relief when he finally managed to get to his room. Since he would be seeing a new customers, Jongup went over to the bed and kneeled in the middle of it. He had made sure to wear a pair of clean boots so the bed would not get dirty. This is how they were expected to wait for new customers each time. Kneeling on the bed, legs spread slightly, hands resting on their thighs, and head tilted down, but not too much. A submissive position.**

 

**As Jongup waited there in that position, he found his head feeling slightly light, and his eyes wanting to droop closed. Bringing one hand up, he rubbed his temple and let out a couple heavy breaths to try and steady himself.**

 

**He soon heard the sound of a door opening and straightened himself out more to look presentable.**

 

**“Ummm...hello…” a nervous voice called out as the door closed behind him.**

 

**“Welcome, sir,” Jongup responded, lifting his head ever so slightly to see who his new customer would be. “My name’s Jong-.” The younger cut himself off as his head began spinning violently, more so than before. “M-my name’s…” Bringing a hand up to his head he held it and let out a small groan. “My...na-...”**

 

**All of the sudden, everything around Jongup went black and he collapsed onto the bed, completely limp. He only had time to hear a shocked sound, something between a gasp and a scream, come from his customer’s mouth.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another chapter completed! Junhong and Jongup are finally finished with Mr. Kwon after what feels like forever! We can see the sort of effect the drugs are having on the two of them, Jongup clearly being more affected. We have Ren who we already knew coming in to help them, but now we are introduced to Ryeowook as well as another helper. It is a tough job to have to come in and find the workers/friends like that, but at least those two work well together. Once again we can see just how much Seunghyun cares for the workers he has. Although he takes care of them, he also keeps his business in mind since both of them have one more customer for the night. What about the very ending of the fic though? What has happened to Jongup suddenly passing out like that? Make sure to come back next Sunday for some more fun and to see what happens next!


	8. I Wonder How It's Going

**Junhong kneeled on the bed patiently, waiting for the new customer to arrive. There was not a clock in the room, but he knew it was around 4:30pm. New customers were nothing strange to Junhong, usually he got a handful of them each week because Seunghyun thought he was one of the best to handle them. While still being one of the best there, though not as good as Hyukjae, he had more of an open schedule than Jongup, and was eager to please.**

 

**Only the sound of the door opening snapped Junhong out from his thoughts. Although he was suppose to keep his head down when his new customer came in, he could not help but look up. Right away, he saw the almost scared look on his customer’s face.**

 

**“W-what is all of this…?” Yongguk asked in a small voice, looking around the room and seeing everything. “I...umm...I must have the wrong room!”**

 

**“Welcome, sir,” Junhong greeted with a smile on his face.**

 

**The flustered man looked towards the bed and spotted him, kneeling there and looking right at him. For a moment, Yongguk’s breath stopped.**

 

**“Ummm...hi,” Yongguk said in a shaking voice. “I...I think I um...just have the wrong room...you see...I’m looking for-”**

 

**“Junhong, that’s me,” Junhong stated, pointing to himself as he got up from the bed.**

 

**This was not his first time dealing with a customer who had come expecting this place to be something different. He could see how worried his customer was, and knew he had to do something to calm him down.**

 

**“I...I was told by my friend that...um...he comes here for exercise…” Yongguk explained. “But um...I...not this…” he stated, slightly motioning to everything around the room.**

 

**“There’s no need to worry or be scared,” Junhong explained soothingly. “Unless you plan on bottoming, none of these things in here apply to you. And if that was the case, I’d tell you to go request someone else, because I am strictly a bottom with my customers,” he continued explaining.**

 

**Yongguk tried to get more words to come out of his mouth, but it was like his voice had stopped working. He felt as Junhong grabbed onto his arm and gave him a small pull and laughed lightly. He stumbled forward a bit, but allowed for Junhong to pull him towards the bed in the room and push him down onto it. He found himself scooting back more as Junhong crawled onto the bed as well.**

 

**“Why do you seem so tense, sir?” Junhong asked in an innocent voice as he crawled up closer to Yongguk and placed his ass on the man’s lap.**

 

**“I...I’ve never done anything like that...and...I never thought this place…” Yongguk trailed off as he found himself mindlessly placing his hands on the other’s hips.**

**“You never thought it would be this kind of place?” Junhong finished for him.**

 

**“I’ve never...well…”**

 

**“Never had sex?” Junhong asked, wondering if that was it.**

 

**“Of course I’ve had sex before!” Yongguk shouted at him, pushing himself off the mattress some and glaring at the other.**

 

**“Sorry, sir...I did not mean to upset you,” Junhong apologized, tilting his head down.**

 

**“I’m sorry…” Yongguk apologized, falling back down and placing his hands over his face. “I’ve just never been in a place like this before,” he clarified.**

 

**“You don’t have to use anything in this room if you don’t want to, sir,” Junhong told him, tilting his head back up slightly. “I’m fully prepared to take care of your needs.”**

 

**“M-my needs?” Yongguk asked, looking up at Junhong and blinking his eyes.**

 

**“You don’t have to hold yourself back here,” Junhong sated, starting to move himself against the other’s crotch. “You can do whatever you want, because, sir...I can promise you...anything you do to me, I’ll not only take it...I’ll love it,” Junhong stated.**

 

**Yongguk dropped his hands away from Junhong’s hips and pushed the other back. Junhong was taken by surprise and ended up falling back and off of Yongguk.**

 

**“I can’t!” Yongguk stated, preparing to get off of the bed. “I can’t do something like that!”**

 

**Junhong righted himself as soon as he could and prevented Yongguk from getting off from the bed.**

 

**“Explain to me why you can’t,” Junhong told him. “Because you’ve never been to a place like this? Because you don’t know if I’m clean? Are you nervous? Want a less intimidating room?” the man listed off, trying to think of everything that could turn a customer off. “Do you not like my appearance?” he then questioned, placing a hand on his cheek and frowning slightly.**

 

**“No!” Yongguk suddenly shouted. “I love your appearance! There’s nothing wrong with it!” he stated. “It’s just...paying to come and do this sort of thing...I...you...it’s strange!”**

 

**Junhong lowered his hand from his face and moved a little on the bed, forcing Yongguk to scoot back and lean against the headboard to be in a more comfortable position. As soon on Yongguk was settle, Junhong quickly kicked his boots off and straddled the man again. He saw the way the man clutched at the covers beneath him and smiled a little.**

 

**“Sir…” Junhong called, reaching his hand down.**

 

**“Can you not call me sir? My name is Yongguk,” he explained.**

 

**“Sorry...it’s either sir or master,” Junhong explained. “We’re not supposed to refer to you by your actual name. It puts us on a more even playing field then. Only if we are topping someone can we refer to them by their names.”**

 

**“That’s messed up,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“Please don’t say that, sir,” Junhong asked.**

 

**Yongguk gave Junhong a confused look, and before he realized it, his pants were open and Junhong was working at pulling his boxers down some.**

 

**“YA!” Yongguk shouted, pushing Junhong’s hands away.**

 

**“Are you nervous, sir?” Junhong questioned.**

 

**“You just...how can you just…?” Yongguk muttered out in a panic.**

 

**Junhong leaned in closer to Yongguk and gave him some small kisses down his neck.**

 

**“Relax, sir…” Junhong whispered into his ear. “Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself? What about your family?”**

 

**“My...my family?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“Yes, sir. Can I know about your family? What do your parents do?” Junhong asked innocently as his hands slowly wandered down the man’s body.**

 

**“Umm...my father...he works as the head of a large company…” Yongguk began explaining. “My mother…” he said next, knowing knowing how his father wanted him to think of his step-mother as a real mother and not some stranger, “...she...she umm...what are you doing!?” he suddenly asked, tearing Junhong’s hands away from his shirt which was more than halfway open by now.**

 

**“You looked like you were getting hot, sir…” Junhong replied with his head cocked to the side. “I was just trying to make sure you were comfortable.**

 

**Yongguk slowly released Junhong’s hands and placing his back onto the bed.**

 

**“What about your mother?” Junhong then asked, getting Yongguk back on track.**

 

**“Ohh...um...she’s a teacher,” Yongguk explained. “A middle school teacher.”**

 

**“That must be a hard job...middle schoolers can be tough,” Junhong stated.**

 

**“How do you know that?” Yongguk questioned.**

 

**Junhong stopped moving his hands and looked back up at Yongguk with a hurt expression on his face.**

 

**“Just because I’m here now...doesn’t mean I didn’t have a life before hand,” he stated in a hurt voice. “I wasn’t always doing this kind of thing, you know.”**

 

**“Sorry...I didn’t mean to offend you,” Yongguk stated, feeling bad all of the sudden. “But yeah...she does say how it’s hard when I get to see her.”**

 

**“You don’t live at home with your parents or something?” Junhong questioned while his hands went back to work.**

 

**“No I don’t. Me and my twin have a separate house. We didn’t get along well so they thought having us live together would help improve our relationship,” Yongguk explained. “It didn’t though...and we fight now more than ever.”**

 

**“I’m sorry to hear that,” Junhong replied.**

 

**“It’s not like something you have to deal with,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**Sighing, Yongguk leaned his head back against the headboard. He had been talking so much and being distracted that he had not noticed that Junhong was back down by his crotch and lightly breathing on it.**

**“Sir…” Junhong called as he lightly palmed the other’s crotch to start and get it hard. “I really do hope things get better between you and your twin,” he explained. “I never had siblings so...I don’t even know what it’s like to have someone like that,” he stated, reaching his hand into Yongguk’s boxers.**

 

**Junhong heard a hitch in Yongguk’s breath, but was pleased when he did not see the man trying to push him away again. At that good sign, Junhong started stroking Yongguk’s member to start getting it hard.**

 

**“And what do you do, sir?” Junhong asked to keep the man distracted from what he was doing.**

 

**“I work in an office…” Yongguk lightly moaned out. “Boring ass job…” he moaned again.**

 

**“Why don’t you change jobs then?” Junhong questioned, tilting his head the to side slightly. “Do something you really like.”**

 

**“I could ask the same of you,” Yongguk pointed out.**

 

**“I never said I didn’t like this job,” Junhong stated. “Also...I have to do this...I have nowhere else to go as of now,” he explained with an awkward laugh. “But you probably don’t care about that at all.”**

 

**“It just sounds kind of sa-** **_aaahhhh~!_ ** **” Yongguk suddenly moaned out, reaching his hands up and grabbing onto Key’s hair.**

 

**Junhong had suddenly lowered his head onto his cock and had started sucking on it. While Yongguk thought it was just because that was how things were meant to progress, Junhong had another reason behind it. He just started moving his head and tongue fast, bringing so much pleasure to Yongguk that the man could not speak.**

 

**Yongguk kept a tight grip on Junhong’s hair while the other kept moving his head. The blowjob he was receiving was the best he had ever gotten compared to any of his previous relationships. He also realized there was something on Junhong’s tongue that was brushing up against the underside of his cock. Then, the way Junhong dragged his tongue on his cock and flicked it at the head, caused Yongguk to thrust his hips up into his mouth and he came.**

 

**There was a slight choking sound from Junhong, but he did not pull away. He made sure to keep his mouth down around Yongguk’s erection and clean it all off. When he did finally pull his head back up, he looked at Yongguk, who was looking right back at him, and stuck his tongue out a little with a smile on his face.**

 

**“W-what are...those…?” Yongguk panted slightly, pointing at Junhong’s tongue.**

 

**“Ahhh...piercings,” Junhong explained, sticking his tongue fully out so Yongguk could clearly see. “Did you not like them, sir? I can always take them out now,” he quickly said, not wanting to displease a new customer.**

 

**“No...never take those out...they felt amazing,” Yongguk stated with a smile on his face. “That blowjob was the best I’ve ever received.”**

 

**Junhong let a huge smile flash across his face. He was glad he had managed to please the man so far.**

 

**“Do you want me to show you something that feels even better?” Junhong then asked.**

 

**“Ohh...umm...sure…” Yongguk replied.**

 

**Right away, Junhong discarded the leather shorts he was wearing and tossed them to the floor. Yongguk’s eyes went wide right away and he could not help from looking down at Junhong’s erection.**

 

 ** _Did he get hard just from giving me a blowjob!?_** **Yongguk asked himself as Junhong started crawling back over him.**

 

**Junhong placed his hands onto Yongguk’s shoulders and looked down at the man. He then started lowering himself down, but did now press Yongguk’s erection into himself yet. Instead, he rubbed his ass against Yongguk’s erection, letting it slide between his cheeks. That was a quick way that got Yongguk to start moaning again.**

 

**“Tease…” Yongguk grunted while looking at Junhong.**

 

**“For someone who seemed so unsure about this whole thing...now you’re calling me a tease?” Junhong asked. “Sir...I think you need to make up your mind.”**

 

**“I think I’d better be able to make it up if you showed me what you really wanted to do,” Yongguk stated, placing his hands on Junhong’s hips again and looking him directly in the eyes.**

 

**“If that’s what you want, sir,” Junhong purred delightfully.**

 

**Since Junhong knew he was already stretched enough from Mr. Kwon, he did not worry about preparing himself and wasting more time. Instead, he lifted his body up, grasped onto Yongguk’s erection and led it to his entrance. With no hesitation, Junhong then lowered himself onto the throbbing member.**

 

**Both of them released loud moans. Junhong sunk all the way onto Yongguk’s erection and tightened his grip on the man’s shoulders. Yongguk also tightened his grip on Junhong’s hips, wanting to force him down further onto him, even if that was not possible.**

 

**“How do you feel this good?” Yongguk asked before Junhong even started moving.**

 

**“I could ask you the same, sir,” Junhong gasped out. “Y-you’re a lot larger than you appear,” he moaned. “I can honestly say...I believe you’re the biggest I’ve ever taken...and I took quite a monster earlier today,” he said honestly.**

 

**Yongguk seemed pleased to hear that and instantly bucked his hips up. Junhong let out a scream and started moving his hips right away. He brought himself all the way up, before slamming his hips down and swirling them at the same time. Even if this was his and Yongguk’s first session together, it felt as if their bodies were meant for each other. The way they were able to move together, the fit their bodies had, how they molded together...it was all amazing.**

 

**Moaning louder, Junhong wrapped his arms around Yongguk’s head and hugged the man closer. He was craving for more contact. As soon as Yongguk felt Junhong clinging to him, he moved his arms so they were wrapped around Junhong’s waist. That caused Junhong to shift slightly, and for his prostate to be rubbed against more.**

 

**Junhong threw his head back, releasing a wanton moan and cried out in pleasure. He loved the way Yongguk was filling him up so well. It was unbelievable.**

 

**Taking his chance, Yongguk leaned forward and took Junhong’s nipple into his mouth, giving it a couple light sucks to begin with. He could feel how the other shook while riding him and smiled at an idea he had. Holding Junhon tighter, he stopped him from moving again.**

 

**Tilting back a little, Junhong looked at Yongguk in confusion. The man looked up at him, and before Junhong could process what was happening, he was pushed back and Yongguk was on top of him. Flung back like that, Junhong dropped his hands to the mattress and stared up at Yongguk with a dazed expression on his face.**

 

**Yongguk leaned down, nipped Junhong on the ear, and then started plowing into him like an animal in heat. Junhong cried out loudly before clinging to Yongguk more and moving his hips as much as he could.**

 

**“Please! Sir! So good!” Junhong called out.**

 

**Hearing Junhong call out like that made Yongguk want to thrust harder and faster into him. He craved for the tightness the other was giving him, how he sucked him in.**

 

**Neither of them said anything as they continued thrusting against each other. Junhong was gasping for air as he was plowed into the mattress. Yongguk continued thrusting into him, making the sound of slapping skin fill the room clearly.**

 

**“S-sir~!” Junhong called out in the midst of their activities. “Please…” he begged.**

 

**“Please what?” Yongguk asked, not knowing what Junhong was asking for.**

 

**“Can I cum?” Junhong begged, gripping onto Yongguk’s arms to steady himself.**

 

**“You don’t need me to tell you when,” Yongguk panted while he kept moving.**

 

**“Y-yes! I-I do!” Junhong shouted desperately with a small whine escaping his lips. “Please...please say I can!”**

 

**“Fine...you can cum,” Yongguk told him.**

 

**As soon as those words passed through his lips, Junhong’s grip tightened on his arms, his back arched off the bed, and his head was thrown back. Yongguk felt how Junhong tightened around his member, and watched as he came.**

 

**Once Junhong was done cumming, he realized something that made him panic slightly. Some of the drug must have still been in his system, because he was finding it hard to move. He could still manage it, but it took a lot of his strength.**

 

**“Junhong...are you alright?” Yongguk questioned, his thrusts having stopped as he payed attention to the other.**

**Junhong waved one of his hands in dismissal as he nodded his head.**

 

**“We can keep going…” Junhong panted out while opening his eyes and looking at Yongguk. “I’m alright…”**

 

**Even though Junhong said those words, Yongguk pulled out from him and moved so he was kneeling next to his head.**

 

**“Why don’t we wait a bit before going on,” Yongguk said. “In the meantime, you can give me another blowjob.”**

 

**Pushing his erection against Junhong’s lips, he waited for him to open his mouth and take him in. He was glad when it did not take Junhong long to do so, and hummed in pleasure as he felt the piercings running along the bottom of his erection while he moved his hips. Junhong just laid there as Yongguk moved in his mouth. He would make sure to to give the man more pleasure as soon as he could move around better again.**

 

**_I wonder how it’s going for Jongup..._ ** **Junhong thought to himself before humming around Yongguk’s erection, causing the man to shake.**

 

**\------**

**Jongup’s POV**

 

**Jongup let out a small groan as he opened his eyes and tried sitting up a bit.**

 

**“Ah! You shouldn’t do that!” a voice called right away from the side of the bed.**

 

**Turning his head, Jongup saw his customer staring at him with a concerned expression on his face.**

 

**“I’m sorry, sir,” Jongup apologized.**

 

**“You better be!” Daehyun screamed. “Do you know how worried I was when you passed out like that!?” he shouted.**

 

**Jongup opened his eyes a bit more and felt confused. Usually if he passed out during any point of a session with a customer, he would be yelled at for not being able to keep up with them and then receive a punishment. But this time around...the customer had been scared for him?**

 

**“Aaahhh…” Jongup sighed lightly with a small nod of his head.**

 

**“How do you think I felt?” Daehyun asked in a calmer voice this time around. “It’s my first time here and I come in this room only to have you pass out in a couple of seconds,” he explained with a sigh.**

 

**Jongup watched as the man in front of him ran his fingers through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. He must have really shocked him by passing out like that. Shifting on the bed slightly, Jongup cleared his throat quietly.**

 

**“Y-you didn’t tell anyone...did you…?” Jongup asked in a scared voice, knowing Seunghyun would be angry at him and teach him a lesson.**

 

**“No, I didn’t,” Daehyun stated. “I was more worried about staying with you in case anything happened,” he explained. “I’m just relieved you’re awake now. I was starting to get more worried.”**

 

**“I’m so sorry, sir. You’re a new customer here and...and I wasn’t at my best,” Jongup said as he sat up and bowed.**

 

**“S-sir?” Daehyun asked. “I’m hardly a sir. My name is Daehyun,” he said with a smile.**

 

**“I have to call you either sir or master,” Jongup explained, ready to start the normal spiel they had needed to learn for new customers. “The only exception is-.”**

 

**“I’m telling you to call me Daehyun,” he stated firmly. “I don’t care what your rules are, or the exceptions. I want you to call me Daehyun,” he said again.**

 

**Pulling the covers back, Jongup tossed his legs over the side of the bed and stood up next to Daehyun. The man was a bit taller than him, but then again, quite a bit of his customers were always taller than him.**

 

**“Did you have a chance to look around sir-I mean...Daehyun?” Jongup asked, flashing a small smile his way.**

 

**“I just looked around like this...I didn’t go opening anything up,” Daehyun explained. “Is this some sort of...prop room or something?” he questioned.**

 

**Jongup’s shoulders dropped down as he heard what Daehyun had just said.**

 

**“No…” Jongup said with a shake of his head. “Nothing in here is a prop...they are all meant to be fully used what they are meant for.”**

 

**As soon as he finished saying that, he could see the color in Daehyun’s face drain away.**

 

**“You’re not some dominant who’s going to beat me are you!?” Daehyun asked, suddenly scared. “But...you were calling me sir or master...am I supposed to go dominant on you!? Oh God! I can’t do that! I’ve never been to a place like this before!” he blabbered out, hands clutching at his hair as he paced around the room.**

 

**Jongup tried to call out to the man as he paced around the room, still muttering to himself in a pure panic.**

 

**“Daehyun...umm...Daehyun!” Jongup attempted calling to get his attention. “Daehyun, let me explain…” the blonde called again.**

 

**“What am I supposed to do!?” Daehyun screamed, placing his hands on Jongup’s shoulders and shaking them more forcefully than he meant.**

 

**Reaching forward, Jongup grabbed onto Daehyun’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was not a harsh kiss, and there was no tongue. It was simply a kiss meant to calm the man down, and...to his relief, Daehyun went silent and stopped shaking him.**

 

**Jongup pulled away after a couple more seconds and looked at Daehyun with a calm expression on his face.**

 

**“Are you ready to listen to me and let me explain?” Jongup questioned, releasing his face and dropping his hands down to his side.**

 

**Gulping, Daehyun nodded his head and looked down at Jongup.**

 

**“I…” Jongup said while pointing to himself, “...I’m the bottom here. You…” he said while now pointing to Daehyun, “...can do whatever you please to me,” he explained. “Everything in here is for you to use on me. The only things not included are any blades or sharp objects.”**

 

**“Who would want to use a blade on someone?” Daehyun questioned right away.**

 

**“You’d be shocked at people who try sneaking them into here and using them,” Jongup stated as he briefly remembered the time it had happened to him.**

 

**“And...you said I can do anything?” Daehyun asked, taking a step back from Jongup to get a better look at him.**

 

**Daehyun had to admit, Jongup’s body did not look bad. He had a flat stomach with a bit of abs...but nothing defined. His arms and legs were well muscled, his face was cute, and he loved the blonde hair he had. He also took note of all the piercings he had on his body, and could not help but wonder what other ones were hidden under the shorts.**

 

**“Anything you want, sir,” Jongup stated.**

 

**“Daehyun,” the man corrected him right away.**

 

**“Ah! Right...Daehyun...sorry…” Jongup said with a small nod of his head.**

 

**“C-can we just...talk for now?” Daehyun questioned, rubbing one of his hands up and down his arm uncomfortably. “It’s just...I wasn’t told what this place was exactly when I was told about it and to come here. I...I was just told to request you,” he explained honestly.**

 

**“Aaahhh...I see…” Jongup said with a nod of his head.**

 

**Smiling at the man in front of him, Jongup then grabbed onto his hand and moved him towards the bed where he sat him down and then joined in sitting across from him.**

 

**“What do you want to talk about, Daehyun?” Jongup asked as he bounced up and down on the bed slightly.**

 

**“First off...just out of curiosity...how old are you?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“Aahh...scared I’m not legal?” Jongup asked, and watched as Daehyun slowly nodded his head. “Mmm...a lot of people ask me that actually,” he stated with a nod of his head while his lips were pressed together. “I’m twenty-four...well past the legal age,” he stated with a smile. “So there’s no need to worry there. Do you mind me asking your age? You don’t seem much older than me,” the blonde said, raising one of his eyebrows.**

 

**“Twenty-eight,” Daehyun replied. “Almost an old man at thirty,” he said with a laugh.**

 

**“Oh please,” Jongup scoffed. “I would have guessed you were only a year or so older than me...not four!” he stated with a laugh. “So, what else do you want to know about?” the blonde asked once more with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Okay...just...don’t laugh…” Daehyun said as he took a deep breath.**

 

 **“I won’t laugh. Just ask away!” Jongup said with a fling of his arms.** ** _I wonder if this is how it’s going for Junhong,_** **he wondered to himself.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has come to an end~! The majority of the chapter ended up being focused on Junhong and Yongguk but there was still a mix of Jongup and Daehyun as well. But back to Junhong, I think we can see why Seunghyun likes placing new customers with him. Junhong really seemed to be able to talk with Yongguk and make him feel more comfortable and even distract him enough to start with light teasing. So in the end they got to have some fun and it looks like Yongguk might be a bit open to the idea of all of this. But, we will not know if Yongguk will choose to return until later. Then onto Jongup and Daehyun! It looks like Daehyun was concerned about Jongup when he passed out suddenly, and even stayed by his side. We can see that he is a lot more nervous about this whole situation than Yongguk was. Pacing around, panicking, asking all those questions. Poor Daehyun does not know what to do with himself. But it looks like Jongup is taking the same approach as Junhong did, and is trying to get Daehyun comfortable by letting him ask questions and just talking with him. Come back next Sunday to see what happens next!


	9. A Good First Time

**Junhong pushed Yongguk onto his back and straddled over his hips before slowly lowering himself onto the man’s still erect cock. All the feeling had come back to his body now, and he was craving for the man’s cock again.**

 

**“Junhong…” Yongguk moaned as Junhong sunk all the way down onto him, engulfing him once more in his tight heat. “Move...move now!” he shouted before thrusting his hips up.**

 

**In no time, Junhong started moving his hips hips up and down and placed his hands on the man’s chest to help move himself faster. The two of them thrust together, pushing each other closer and closer to their limits. Before this, Junhong had made Yongguk cum twice more and the man had even stroked him and gotten him to cum once.**

 

**_How does a new comer feel so good!?_ ** **Junhong moaned to himself as he tilted his head back slightly and nipped at his bottom lip.**

 

**Both of them were already on the verge of another orgasm because of how active they had been, and both craved for the other’s touch. Yongguk reached his hand up and stared pumping Junhong’s erection as the other bounced harder and faster on him.**

 

**“Junhong...let’s cum together this time,” Yongguk told him.**

 

**“Yes, sir~!” Junhong cried out as Yongguk moved his hips to hit his prostate.**

 

**Junhong shouted in pleasure and closed his eyes as he focused on the sensations he was feeling all over his body. He could feel Yongguk’s large cock moving in and out of his body, his large hands running up and down his cock, and his eyes examining his entire body. The two of them continued moving more and more, moaning louder, and gripping onto each other tighter.**

 

**“Cum with me, Junhong!” Yongguk finally shouted as he bucked his hips up hard one last time while pulling Junhong down onto him.**

 

**Junhong could not manage to say any words as he felt Yongguk filling him up more with his cum. He only thrust himself down and moved his hips as he came again as well, sending his cum over himself and Yongguk.**

 

**Once Yongguk’s hands fell away from his hips, Junhong carefully lifted himself off the now flaccid cock and collapsed onto the bed right next to the man. Both of them were panting hard, and Yongguk could not help himself from pulling Junhong in closer to him and holding him against his chest.**

  
  


**Junhong did not know what to do as Yongguk held him like this. None of the other customers ever did things like this after they finished. They usually prefered their own space and would leave as soon as they could.**

 

**“Ummm...sir…” Junhong called as soon as his breathing was back to normal.**

 

**“What?” Yongguk asked in a pleased voice.**

 

**“I...don’t really know what you...want me to do…” Junhong told him honestly, sounding a bit uneasy.**

 

**Yongguk loosened his grip on Junhong and leaned back slightly to look at him. He then shifted so he was sitting up more, causing Junhong to sit up as well and look back at him.**

 

**“What do you mean?” Yongguk questioned. “Haven’t you just laid and...relaxed with someone you’ve just had sex with?”**

 

**“No...never…” Junhong stated. “The only person I’ve ever really cuddled with is Jongup...he’s like my little brother…”**

 

**“Oh! Jongup! My friend requested him tonight!” Yongguk exclaimed, leaning in towards Junhong excitedly.**

 

**“Really!?” Junhong asked in excitement, his eyes going wide all of the sudden. “Will he be good to Jongup!?” he then asked eagerly.**

 

**“He’s a good person,” Yongguk said with a nod of his head. “He didn’t know what type of place this was either when we were told to come here so...I’m sure he’s had a mini-panic attack of some sort so far,” he explained.**

 

**“But...he wouldn’t hurt Jongup...right?” Junhong questioned, shifting on the bed so he was kneeling and facing Yongguk more. “He’s important to me...I worry about him…” he confessed.**

 

**“No...I’ve never seen him get violent towards anyone. He’s a considerate person,” Yongguk explained. “Honestly...he gets more interested in learning about someone when he first meets them.”**

 

**“Oh good...so I have nothing to worry about,” Junhong said, releasing a long sigh, and placing a hand over his heart he thought would jump from his chest.**

 

**“Can I rest here for a while? Or do I have to get out?” Yongguk then asked, wondering what he was meant to do now that they were finished if Junhong did not want to lay together and relax.**

 

**“Ha, ha! We wouldn’t kick you out,” Junhong said, covering his mouth as he laughed. “You can rest here more, but I need to go take care of myself quickly. Feel free to nap for awhile,” he explained while getting up from the bed.**

 

**As soon as Junhong closed the bathroom door, Yongguk laid back down on the bed and placed his hand over his heart where he felt it beating wildly in his chest. Surely it had to be because his body was still calming down. After all, it was not often he did that much physical activity.**

 

**“I guess a short nap wouldn’t hurt,” Yongguk whispered to himself before closing his eyes and lacing his fingers behind his head.**

 

**\------**

**Jongup’s Room**

 

**“Did I answer all your questions enough, Daehyun?” Jongup asked as he looked at him.**

 

**The blonde was now laying on his stomach, propping his head up in his hands while his knees were bent and his legs were kicking in the air. Daehyun was laying on his side, head propped up on a couple of the pillows, as he listened to Jongup answer all of his questions and explain things to him.**

 

**“I believe so,” Daehyun replied before sitting up on the bed again. “It’s just...so much to take in…” he explained, rubbing the back of his head.**

 

**“So do you want to have some fun now?” Jongup asked as he quickly kicked off his boots and kneeled on the bed.**

 

**“Uhh...by fun you mean…”**

 

**“Sex,” Jongup stated happily. “That is what I’m here to provide you with,” he explained while starting to undo the front of his shorts.**

 

**“Wait, wait, wait!” Daehyun shouted, grabbing onto Jongup’s hands to stop him.**

 

**“Ahh...are you still a virgin?” the blonde questioned. “I didn’t mean to be so forward.”**

 

**“No, it’s not that,” Daehyun explained with a shake of his head.**

 

**Jongup dropped his hands from his shorts and plopped his butt down onto the mattress.**

 

**“Then...why not?” Jongup asked.**

 

**“You already passed out once as soon as I got here, and while you were talking to me, I saw you yawning and rubbing your eyes,” Daehyun stated. “If you’re that exhausted and worn out...I...I don’t want to push you anymore.”**

 

**“But...this is what I’m suppose to do…” Jongup pointed out with a confused look on his face. “No one’s ever said no to having sex with me…” he said in a sadder tone.**

 

**The younger male looked down with his eyebrows knit together. He was finding it hard to believe that someone did not want to have sex with him simply because he was feeling off.**

 

**“Jongup...look at me,” Daehyun told him, watching as the younger met his eyes. “I’m not denying you because I don’t find you attractive or because you disappointed me in any way,” he clarified. “I mean it solely because you seem tired and need rest, and I don’t want to make you feel worse by doing anything with you.”**

 

**“But-!”**

 

**“No buts,” Daehyun told him. “I can always make another time to come back and we can have some fun,” he explained, rubbing the younger on the head. “I mean...I did come here on a recommendation...and you’ve explained things well...it was just an off day. There can always be another day.”**

 

**Jongup slouched forward slightly but nodded his head. After all, he could not force Daehyun to have sex with him. That would just make him look bad and he might even push the man away.**

 

**“When will you come back?” Jongup asked in a small voice.**

 

**“Soon…” Daehyun told him with a smile. “But it looks like my time here is about up, and I have to go meet my friends out front,” he explained while pointing towards the door after glancing at his watch.**

 

**“Aaahhh...I see...alright…” Jongup said as he watched Daehyun get up from the bed. “I should get heading back to my room then...you were my last customer tonight,” he explained.**

 

**“Alright...I’ll request to see you soon,” Daehyun said as he started walking towards the door.**

 

**“Mmm…” Jongup hummed as he got up from the bed as well and trailed after Daehyun.**

 

**The two of them exited the room together and headed in the same direction for a little while. When it came time for them to part, Daehyun ruffled Jongup’s hair one more time. Jongup allowed for his hair to stay messed up while he watched Daehyun walk away.**

 

**“Bye, Jongup!” Daehyun called one last time, turning around to smile and wave at the younger who merely waved back at him.**

 

**Daehyun then turned back around and headed towards the front of the building to wait for Yongguk and Kyuhyun. He quickly sat down in one of the chairs in the lobby when he reached it and ran his fingers through his hair.**

 

**In only a couple of minutes, Yongguk sat down in a chair across from him and let out a heavy sigh with a large smile on his face.**

 

**“Looks like someone had a good time tonight,” Daehyun stated with a sharp laugh, seeing how Yongguk’s hair was all messed up and his clothes were wrinkled from most likely being thrown on the floor.**

 

**“You have no idea…” Yongguk said, trailing off and looking at Daehyun. “What about you?”**

 

**“I-”**

 

**“Whoa! We need to come back here again!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he flung his arm around Daehyun’s shoulder and pulled him in close. “Hyukjae...damn...I’ve never fucked** **_anyone_ ** **like him…” he stated. “Did you know he’s the number one at this place!? Jongup is number two and Junhong is fourth,” he explained. “We all hit the jackpot!”**

 

**“I see you all had a good first time,” a voice said from behind them.**

 

**Turning around, they all saw a man walking towards them with a smug look on his face. Daehyun and Yongguk stood up and all three of them bowed slightly towards the man. It was the same man who had found them when they had first gotten there, the owner of the place.**

 

**“Did you enjoy your first times here?” Seunghyun asked.**

 

**“God yes!” Kyuhyun answered.**

 

**“I’m glad to hear it,” Seunghyun said with a large smile on his face as he watched the other two nod their head in agreement as well. “Would you like to make time to come back?”**

 

**“Next week for me, around this same time,” Yongguk stated, since he knew his schedule would be free.**

 

**“Tomorrow!” Kyuhyun explained in a rushed voice. “If possible...tomorrow…” he said more calmly when he saw Seunghyun raise an eyebrow towards him.**

 

**“That’s usually the reaction we get whenever someone spends time with Hyukjae for the first time,” Seunghyun admitted. “I marked both of you down. Next Wednesday at 4:30pm for you…” he said while pointing at Yongguk. “And tomorrow at 5:00pm for you,” he said with an entertained expression on his face as he looked at Kyuhyun. “What about your friend over there?” he then asked, looking over at Daehyun.**

 

**“Ohh...umm...what about on weekends? Do you have time then?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“We actually have weekend specials if you’re interested in that,” Seunghyun stated.**

 

**“What are those?” Daehyun asked in an interested voice.**

 

**“There are two you can choose from,” the older stated. “First, you can choose package one, which involves your time starting at 8:00am on Saturday and going until 6:00pm on Sunday. You’ll get a VIP room here, and won’t have to leave...room service...anything you want while you’re with whomever you choose,” he explained.**

 

**“What’s the other option?” Daehyun asked, already enjoying the sound of the first one.**

 

**“The second one is quite a bit expensive,” Seunghyun warned him. “It would include getting to take whomever you want back to your home for an entire weekend, starting Friday night,” he explained. “A house check will be in order before we can send someone over to spend the weekend. If your house is not to our standards we will provide a small house you may use. It will be fully stocked and ready for you when you arrive. Of course, you can always opt to go there right away and not have a house check if you wish,” he continued explaining. “The house we would set you up with would have a similar to the rooms we have here. So you really would have everything at your disposal to use,” he finished explaining with a pleased smile on his face.**

 

**“Wow…” Daehyun gasped out.**

 

**“So...would you like to select one of those? Or just stick to a regular scheduled visit?” Seunghyun asked, getting ready to check availability.**

 

**“Umm...I’ll actually do the first one I think...spending time here for the weekend,” Daehyun stated with some uncertainty in his voice.**

 

**“And who would you like to spend it with?” Seunghyun questioned.**

 

**“Jongup!” Daehyun answered quickly and eagerly.**

 

**“Someone sure has his mind made up,” the older said with a small laugh. “Let me see here...the next time Jongup has open for something like that would be three weekends from now,” he explained. “Would that work?” he asked, looking back up at Daehyun.**

 

**“I would still be able to make times to see him before then...right?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“Of course you could,” Seunghyun said with a nod of his head. “If you want...I have a morning time for him on Friday at 8:30am.”**

 

**“Don’t you** **_dare_ ** **think of skipping work to come here for that,” Kyuhyun said, grabbing his friend by the back of his collar and pulling him back slightly.**

 

**Daehyun glared at Kyuhyun slightly before turning back towards Seunghyun and nodding his head.**

 

**“Put me down, I’ll be here,” he stated.**

 

**Kyuhyun gave him a hard slap on the back of his shoulder before starting to pull him out from the building, followed by Yongguk who was apologizing for Kyuhyun’s behavior.**

 

**When they were all out of the building and back in the car, Daehyun put the key into the ignition and started driving off.**

 

**“How could you plan to go there on Friday morning!?” Kyuhyun screamed at him.**

 

**“Let’s not start yelling like this, Kyuhyun. We did just** **_relieve_ ** **our stress,” Yongguk pointed out. “No need to cause more.”**

 

**“You don’t understand! We have a presentation that day!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, hitting his hands on the back of Daehyun’s seat.**

**Daehyun rolled his eyes at Kyuhyun and slowed down as they reached a red light.**

 

**“I’ll be back before the presentation,” Daehyun stated. “No one will even be able to tell where I was before hand.”**

 

**“I still can’t believe you…” Kyuhyun scoffed. “You just had sex and you have to put our presentation at jeopardy just to go and have more?”**

 

**“Umm...actually...I didn’t…” Daehyun said in a low voice as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator.**

 

**Yongguk turned his head to look at the other and Kyuhyun strained against his seatbelt to poke his head between the two front seats to look at his friend.**

 

**“What do you mean?” Yongguk questioned.**

 

**“Jongup...kind of passed out as soon as I got to the room...he was out for a good fifteen minutes or so,” Daehyun explained. “I was scared he would pass out again if we did anything, so I just spent time asking him questions about himself and getting to know more about the club and things he enjoys doing with other customers,” he explained while keeping his eyes on the road.**

 

**“So you...you’re telling me you had the chance to fuck the number two at that place and instead you** **_talked_ ** **?” Kyuhyun questioned.**

 

**“Oh shut up, Kyuhyun,” Yongguk told him. “Daehyun did the right thing. I was with Junhong and it seems he’s really close with Jongup, so it’s good he did that instead of pushing him. I told Junhong that Daehyun would do nothing to hurt Jongup,” he explained.**

 

**“Thank you, Yongguk,” Daehyun said. “So shut up about it, Kyuhyun, and let me have my time with him on Friday,” he stated.**

 

**“You’ll get an entire weekend with him in a couple of weeks anyways,” Kyuhyun stated. “Why make time to see him if you’ll have an entire weekend?”**

 

**“I told him I would see him soon,” Daehyun explained in a calm voice.**

 

**“Uuuhhh...he’ll have other people fucking him in the meantime,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**At that, Daehyun slammed on his brakes, causing Yongguk to jut forward against his seatbelt, and for Kyuhyun to be pulled harshly back. Both of them were coughing slightly and rubbing where the seat belt had cut into them while Daehyun was gripping the steering wheel tightly and glaring at the road ahead.**

 

**Cars honked as they drove past, a couple of people even yelling profanities at them as they stayed motionless.**

 

**“Daehyun...you can’t just stop here,” Yongguk told him, shaking his shoulder a bit. “Ignore Kyuhyun for now. Let’s go get some coffee and talk about things.”**

 

**Daehyun looked over at Yongguk and let out a heavy sigh before starting to move the car again. He did not want to end the night on a bad note after he had enjoyed spending his time with Jongup earlier.**

 

**The rest of the ride went by silently until they reached a coffee shop nearby that they could stay in until it closed. They were regulars there, so sometimes they were allowed to stay even a little past closing time while things were cleaned up inside.**

 

**“So you really didn’t do anything with him?” Kyuhyun asked Daehyun once they had their drinks and something to eat.**

 

**Soft music played in the background, nothing that would hide the conversation they were having. Thankfully, however, there were not a lot of customers at this time. There was only an elderly gentleman sitting a few tables away whom they doubted would be able to hear them, a group of three women sitting in a corner, and what looked like a couple finishing up a date.**

 

**“I’m dead serious...nothing happened,” Daehyun explained, looking between Kyuhyun and Yongguk. “How did things go for you though?” he asked Yongguk.**

 

**“I’m not going to lie...it was awkward as hell at first,” he explained. “I mean...why didn’t your friend explain what type of place that was to begin with? I was nearly ready to sprint out of there!”**

 

**“Bahahahaa!” Kyuhyun laughed, almost causing his coffee to come out from his nose.**

 

**“Like you were any better?” Yongguk asked Kyuhyun while glaring over at him.**

 

**“Hell yes! I can see why Hyukjae is number one there!” he exclaimed. “When I first went in, he was…” Kyuhyun paused and motioned for the two of them to lean in so he would not have to speak so loudly. “He was all oiled up, cock hard, and fingering himself as if his life depended on it. When I got in, he practically jumped off the bed and started blowing me before I could get more than five words out to him,” he explained. “It was fucking amazing. I was never going to run away from that,” he stated firmly.**

 

**“Well excuse me for not being ready for something like this,” Yongguk stated. “It was a bit uncomfortable but...damn...he has a way of making you forget where you are...just talking to him while letting him do his own thing,” the man said.**

 

**“How many rounds did you go for then?” Daehyun asked out of curiosity.**

 

**Kyuhyun smiled and held up four fingers. Those had been the best four rounds of sex he had ever had. Between driving Hyukjae into the mattress, having Hyukjae ride him, plowing into him from behind, and fucking him while he was cuffed to the bed. There was no way for him to pick a favorite out of those four. Although the sight of Hyukjae restrained to the bed had excited him quite a bit. He was glad Hyukjae had recommended that as a way to test the waters.**

 

**“What about you, Yongguk?” Daehyun asked.**

 

**“Umm...well….he blew me and I came...then I fucked him and he came...I got two more blowjobs and came both times while making him cum once from a hand job...and then we fucked again and came together,” Yongguk explained, showing no shame in explaining his sexual activities like that.**

 

**“Damn…” Kyuhyun and Daehyun gasped at the same time.**

 

**“Hyung does best,” Yongguk gloated before taking a sip of his coffee and leaning back in his chair to relax. “I’m going to sleep so well tonight.”**

 

**The three of them laughed loudly, earning angry looks from other customers in the coffee shop, before leaning back in their chairs and continuing to talk about things that were more appropriate for public settings.**

 

**\------**

**Jongup’s and Junhong’s Room**

 

**“Are you sure you’re feeling all better?” Junhong asked Jongup for the tenth time since they had returned to their room. “The drug is all out of your system? No more surprise effects?”**

 

**“Like I said before, Junhong...I passed out one time for a little while and have just been feeling a bit tired since then,” Jongup explained again. “I’m sure after I get some sleep that I’ll be completely better tomorrow,” he said with a smile.**

 

**“I’m just glad you didn’t have to have more sex,” the older sighed, soothingly rubbing Jongup’s semi-wet hair.**

 

**“I’m not...I feel like I’m not good enough for him or something…” Jongup said in a sad voice as he removed the towel he had been using to dry off from his shoulders.**

 

**“He’s just caring,” Yongguk stated. “Don’t take that for granted. Not many people come around who are caring like that.”**

 

**“Except for Jongin...he was caring…” Jongup pointed out.**

 

**“Don’t you dare start making comparisons like that, Jongup!” Junhong scolded him. “You got use to the kindness he had to offer you, but Daehyun seems better than that.”**

 

**“How can you-”**

 

**“Because I saw how hurt you were sometimes after having a session with Jongin,” the older stated firmly. “From what I heard from Yongguk...Daehyun isn’t going to be that kind of person. He’s not going to hurt you.”**

 

**“But what if I want to be hurt!? What if I need it!?” Jongup screamed, not understanding why he was feeling so emotional right now over something so stupid.**

 

**“Come on...let’s get you into bed,” Junhong told him, placing his hands on his shoulders and guiding him towards his bed. “It might still be the drug in your system that’s making you like this so let’s talk about this another time, alright?”**

 

**“Fine…” Jongup agreed, slightly pouting now. “Did you hear Hyukjae talking about his session today?” he asked as he shuffled himself over to his bed with Junhong holding onto him still.**

 

**“I think everyone and their ancestors heard from how much he was gloating,” Junhong stated, which got a laugh out of Jongup.**

 

**“I guess he got his ass plowed into really well,” Jongup said as he sat down on his bed and yawned. “I’m jealous of you two…” Another yawn left his mouth as he rubbed one of his eyes to try and make the sleepy feeling vanish.**

 

**“Don’t be, you’re number two and pleasure so many people,” Junhong reminded him. “Just because one person didn’t want to have sex because they were** **_worried_ ** **about you, doesn’t mean you need to feel jealous like this,” he explained while tucking Jongup in under his covers. “All you need to worry about tonight is getting enough sleep and recuperating for tomorrow.”**

 

**“I have so many customers tomorrow,” Jongup semi-whined in his tired stated, kicking his feet lazily under his covers. “8:30am sharp I start...meaning another early morning for me.” The younger nuzzled his head against his pillow and sighed. “Why did Seunghyun need to schedule someone that early for me?”**

 

**“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you ass is out of bed and that you’re ready for the day,” Junhong told him with a smile on his face. “I always make sure you’re up and ready on your early mornings,” he reminded the younger. “Now...sleep.”**

 

**Nodding his head while pulling his covers up to his chin, Jongup closed his eyes. He felt Junhong’s hand on his head ruffling his hair slightly which always calmed him down more before sleeping.**

 

**_I wonder what Daehyun considers soon..._ ** **Jongup thought to himself.** **_It’s already Tuesday night...does soon mean sometime during this week? Or next week maybe?_ ** **He continued to wonderto himself as he fell deeper and deeper into sleep, until eventually he was completely passed out.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has come to an end~! What did we think. It looks like Yongguk, Daehyun, and Kyuhyun all had different experiences for their first time. Yongguk and Kyuhyun were lucky enough to have sex, while Daehyun took a more careful approach with Jongup since he did pass out earlier. And they are all so eager to come back as well! Guess that is a good sign though xD Daehyun seemed the most eager since he made a weekend appointment as well, but maybe that was because he missed out on having sex this time around. Hmm… Make sure to come back next Sunday to see what happens next~!


	10. Eunhyuk...

**It was the next day after work, and Kyuhyun could not have been more excited. He had already dropped Daehyun off back at his house, and was rushing to get to the club to see Hyukjae. He had not been able to hold himself back from seeing the man again once he had gotten a taste of what he could do with his body. He was just too tempting.**

 

**Kyuhyun parked his car not too far away from the club, gave the password to to the man waiting at the door, and headed inside to look for Seunghyun so he could find out what room he was suppose to go to.**

 

**“Woah! Looks like someone’s eager today!” Seunghyun stated when he saw Kyuhyun heading his way.**

 

**“You can say that again,” Kyuhyun panted slightly from his jog to the club and to find Seunghyun.**

 

**“Woah! Looks like someo-”**

 

**“I was joking!” Kyuhyun shouted.**

 

**“No need to be rude,” Seunghyun said, patting the younger on the top of his head. “He’s waiting for you in room 214,” he explained.**

 

**“Thanks!” Kyuhyun stated before heading off in the direction of the room.**

 

**Seunghyun only stood there and laughed a little as he watched Kyuhyun head off on his own. He could tell the younger was going to become a regular customer here if this was his first impression. Then again, people who booked Hyukjae their first time ended up coming back often.**

 

**Kyuhyun continued looking at the numbers on the doors he passed and smiled when he reached door 214. Without thinking, he twisted the knob on the door and pushed it open. As soon as he stepped into the well lit room, and closed the door behind him. He then spotted Hyukjae kneeling on the bed with his boots and shorts already off and tossed to the side, out of the way.**

 

**“Looks like someone is happy to see me,” Hyukjae stated as he shifted on the bed and watched how Kyuhyun instantly took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes.**

 

**Kyuhyun made his way over to the bed, pushed Hyukjae backwards, and straddled the other.**

 

**“Oh, daddy!” Hyukjae exclaimed as Kyuhyun started attacking his neck and running his hands over his body.**

 

**“Daddy?” Kyuhyun questioned, picking his head up from Hyukjae and looking down at him.**

 

**“Sorry...habit,” Hyukjae stated. “A lot of my customers seem to enjoy the daddy kink,” he explained. “Which reminds me...how old are you?” he questioned, reaching his hands up and putting them on Kyuhyun’s face.**

 

**“Twenty-seven,” Kyuhyun answered, feeling as Hyukjae pulled at his face a little and squished it back together.**

 

**“Then I could call you daddy,” Hyukjae stated. “I’m twenty-six...almost twenty-seven,” he explained with a smile on his face.**

 

**“I’m not a huge fan of the whole...daddy...thing…” Kyuhyun admitted as Hyukjae dropped his hands from his face. “It’s kind of...awkward...if you ask me.”**

 

**“Then I won’t call you daddy,” Hyukjae said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Do you want master like yesterday or sir to switch things up?” he then questioned.**

 

**“Master works just fine,” Kyuhyun said before leaning his head down to kiss all over the younger’s skin again.**

 

**As Kyuhyun continued leaving faint marks over Hyukjae’s skin, the younger was letting out lewd moans and rolling his hips into the mattress in pleasure. He brought his hands up and weaved his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair, pulling the older’s head down closer to him.**

 

**“For someone...who just started...coming here…” Hyukjae panted out and Kyuhyun moved down and started sucking on his nipples. “You sure don’t seem...nervous...or hesitant…” he finished saying.**

 

**“It’s not like this is my first time having sex,” Kyuhyun stated, bringing his head back up. “This time around...it’s just with someone more experienced.”**

 

**“Have you only ever topped before?” Hyukjae asked as he skillfully flipped their positions so he was now on top of Kyuhyun. He chuckled slightly as Kyuhyun looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes. “Or do you have experiences being the bottom as well.”**

 

**At that question, Kyuhyun gulped hard. He looked right up at Hyukjae and thought about if he should answer honestly or not. Either way, it was not like Hyukjae would know the difference.**

 

**“I’ve only had a couple of relationships,” Kyuhyun began saying as he felt the younger start to trail his hands over his body. “There was um...Donghae first...I topped in that relationship,” he explained nervously. “Then there was, Yesung...who I topped as well.”**

 

**“Did you enjoy topping them?” Hyukjae asked in a sensual voice, bringing his body down closer to Kyuhyun’s so they barely touched. “Thrusting into them like you did me last night...feeling them clench around your hard, leaking cock,” he continued, making Kyuhyun groan and for his pants to start getting tight around his crotch.**

 

**“It felt amazing fucking them,” Kyuhyun admitted. “But not as good as fucking you last night,” he added, tilting his head to look at Hyukjae again.**

 

**“Did you have another other relationships? Or just those two?” the younger then questioned.**

 

**“I had one more with someone named Siwon,” Kyuhyun explained. “He topped me in that relationship though.”**

 

**“Oooohhhh! So you’ve had experience on both ends!” Hyukjae exclaimed. “Tell me...what did that feel like?”**

 

**Kyuhyun continued looked up at the younger but then averted his eyes and bit his bottom lip slightly. He had not meant to tell him that part...it had just slipped out.**

 

**“It...it felt...** **_really_ ** **good…” Kyuhyun stated after a while longer. “Fuck..I mean...** **_realllly_ ** **good! The way he could fill me up, his hips moved perfectly, his hands were large and held me in place…” Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun leaned his head back against a pillow and arched his back slightly as he thought about all the times he had bottomed to Siwon. “Everything about it was just perfect when I think about it. He knew how to push me over the edge...make me beg for more.”**

 

**There was the sound of a zipper being pulled down, but Kyuhyun paid no attention to it. Kyuhyun only snapped out of his slight daze when he felt Hyukjae rubbing his erection through his boxers. His head snapped up, and he looked at the younger with large eyes.**

 

**“W-when did you…?” Kyuhyun asked, at a loss for words.**

 

**“You were easily distracted,” Hyukjae stated. “It seems like you really enjoyed bottoming to that Siwon fellow.”**

 

**“My ass was always sore afterwards...but it was some of the best sex I’d ever had,” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**“Then why break it off with him?” the younger questioned, cocking his head to the side slightly.**

 

**“He ended up moving to America to go to school and study law,” Kyuhyun explained with a frown on his face. “He hasn’t come back to Korea since...and we lost all contact we use to have.”**

 

**“Then do you want me to fill the void he left behind?” Hyukjae asked as he stopped moving his hand.**

 

**“You can’t mean…”**

 

**“Let me top you!” Hyukjae exclaimed.**

 

**“Are you kidding me!?” Kyuhyun shouted, pushing the man off of him and sending him toppling back onto the bed. “How could you possibly top me!?”**

 

**Hyukjae picked himself up from the bed and repositioned himself on his knees while he stared right at Kyuhyun with a serious expression on his face.**

 

**“I might not exactly look like it...but believe it or not, I am also trained at being a top,” Hyukjae explained. “I can do anything from plain old vanilla sex, to using every single item and toy in this room.”**

 

**“That makes me even more inclined to say no,” the older stated as he shifted on the bed and sat up more with an uncertain expression on his face. “What if you go crazy on me and bring out the whips and stuff?”**

 

**Dropping his shoulders, the younger gave him a very unentertained look.**

 

**“Do you honestly think if I went around doing things like that to customers that I’d be the number one at this place?” the younger asked him seriously. “I only do what the customer wants me to do, whether it’s being the top or the bottom during our sessions,” he stated. “If you don’t want to, I’ll completely understand. But now you’ll be thinking about it if you do say no.”**

 

**“We’ll just have to see about that,” Kyuhyun laughed slightly. “I’m not all too keen on the idea of letting you top me right now...so we’ll just have to wait and see if I’ll really keep thinking about it, or if I end up topping you the entire time.”**

 

**“Have it your way...master…” Hyukjae stated.**

 

**Kyuhyun let out a small laugh before pulling at Hyukjae and forcing him back down onto the bed. The younger allowed for Kyuhyun to touch him everywhere and could feel himself getting hard.**

 

**_Huh...he’s different from the others..._ ** **Hyukjae thought to himself right before letting out a breathy moan as Kyuhyun bit a sensitive part on his neck.** **_Usually all my customers want me servicing them right away and forget about getting me excited._ **

 

**“Do you mind helping me out now?” Kyuhyun asked as he removed his hands from Hyukjae, flung his pants and boxers off, and sat back on the bed with his legs open.**

 

**“It would be my pleasure, master,” Hyukjae said with a smile on his face as he crawled over to Kyuhyun and leaned down.**

 

**Kyuhyun let out small moans as Hyukjae first started kissing along the inside of his thighs. The younger would occasionally nip at the more sensitive skin and nuzzle up against it. He watched as Hyukjae slowly made his way farther up his legs until his nose was running up against the underside of his erection.**

 

**Hyukjae continued playing around with the older’s erection for a little while longer before he started licking it slightly. He ran his tongue up the bottom side of Kyuhyun’s erection, swirled it a little around the leaking head, and would then pull back and go to suck and lick his balls briefly. He continued doing this for quite some time before he wrapped his hand around Kyuhyun’s cock and started stroking it while leaning up a bit.**

 

**“Do you want to start soon, master?” Hyukjae questioned.**

 

**“I need to prepare you first,” Kyuhyun stated, not wanting to hurt the younger.**

 

**“I prepared myself before you got here,” Hyukjae stated with a large smile on his face. “I figured you’d be eager, since you were coming to see me again today, so I decided to make things easier and faster for us,” he explained proudly.**

 

**“You are such a good…” Kyuhyun paused and looked at the younger who had stopped moving his hand by now.**

 

**“I told you what you can call me,” Hyukjae stated with a small laugh. “You don’t have to hesitate...I’m use to it.”**

 

**“I don’t like any of the names you said I could call you,” Kyuhyun stated firmly. “Can’t I just call you Hyukjae?”**

 

**“No...I don’t like it when customers use my real name…” the younger explained. “I told you...it’s slave...slut...or whore...pick your choose,” he said in a voice that told Kyuhyun that was all he was allowed and nothing more.**

 

**“What about Hyukkie?” the older questioned, thinking a nickname might work better.**

 

**“I might be younger than you...but I’m not a little kid...” Hyukjae stated with a slight frown on his face, clearly not appreciating the idea Kyuhyun had.**

 

**“Then...hmm...Eunhyuk!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, clapping his hands together and slightly startling Hyukjae.**

 

**“Eunhyuk…” the younger said. “Eun...hyuk…” he said slower, testing the name out on his lips. “Moan that name for me?” Hyukjae requested, looking at Kyuhyun eagerly. “I need to hear how it sounds while you’re moaning.”**

 

**“I-I can’t just moan your name right now!” Kyuhyun exclaimed.**

 

**“Then let me help you…” Hyukjae said in a soft voice as he closed his eyes partly and looked down at the older’s erection.**

 

**Hyukjae then moved closer again and lowered his head back down to the leaking appendage, this time, taking it into his mouth. Kyuhyun gasped at the feeling and immediately grabbed onto Hyukjae’s hair and leaned his head back. From last night, he knew Hyukjae was amazing at giving blowjobs, but this one was feeling even better. The way his tongue moved, how he knew just when to suck, the speed he moved his head at...everything seemed calculated to give him the most pleasure.**

 

**“Damn...so good…!” Kyuhyun gasped as Hyukjae deepthroated him with no problem.**

 

**Humming in delight, Hyukjae could feel how Kyuhyun shook slightly in pleasure. He could also feel the older’s fingers digging into his scalp, which was not as pleasant, but not the worse he had ever gone through. The younger then let out another smaller, short hum, knowing just what to do to get someone begging for more. He was going to bring Kyuhyun to the edge, but not push him over.**

 

**Moaning more as Hyukjae continued doing this, Kyuhyun fell back and laid down on the bed. He was starting to thrust his hips up, causing the younger to gag on his cock a couple of times.**

 

**“Oh God...Hyukjae!” Kyuhyun moaned loudly.**

 

**“Mmmmmm!” the younger hummed in an angry tone, letting Kyuhyun know he was still against him using his real name.**

 

**“Hyuk!” the older moaned out, the vibrations on his cock causing him to arch his back slightly and curl his toes in pleasure.**

 

**“Mmmmmm!” Hyukjae hummed for an even longer period of time, still signaling his displeasure.**

 

**Kyuhyun pushed his head harder into the mattress as Hyukjae continued humming around his erection. It felt so good. It was only when the younger reached his hand down and started playing with his balls more that he finally lost complete control.**

 

**“Eunhyuk~!” Kyuhyun moaned in ecstasy as he came into the younger’s mouth.**

 

**Taking Kyuhyun’s cock all the way into his mouth, Hyukjae allowed for his cum to slide down the back of his throat, and made sure not to remove his mouth until he was certain Kyuhyun was done cumming.**

 

**“I like it,” Hyukjae stated as he finished licking at the older’s cock to get any drops of cum off and into his mouth.**

 

**“Like...what…?” Kyuhyun panted as he propped himself up on his elbows and watched Hyukjae lick his lips.**

 

**“Eunhyuk,” the younger stated. “I like that name.”**

 

**Kyuhyun sat up more on the bed, causing Hyukjae to sit back as well.**

 

**“Then I’ll just have to make sure to shout that name when I cum inside of you,” Kyuhyun stated before pouncing onto Hyukjae and pushing him back on the bed.**

 

**Hyukjae went down with a small yelp before looking up at Kyuhyun with a smile on his face. He was laying there when all of the sudden Kyuhyun started playing with his nipple piercings. Letting out a small groan, he rolled his hips up, making contact with Kyuhyun’s erection.**

 

**“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Kyuhyun groaned into the younger’s neck before biting down on it slightly.**

 

**“Fuck me hard, master,” Hyukjae said was he leaned his head back to give the older more access to his neck. “Drill into me as hard as you can. As fast as you can. Fuck me so good,” he begged.**

 

**Smiling, Kyuhyun grabbed onto his erection while still kissing the younger, and aligned himself with his twitching hole. In one hard thrust, Kyuhyun was inside of Hyukjae and thrusting hard. Hyukjae right away grabbed onto him and hung onto him tightly. Learning from his first experience with Kyuhyun, Hyukjae knew he loved it when he moaned loudly. So, without holding back, he released pleasured moans that filled the entire room.**

 

**“Mmmm...just like that…” Kyuhyun moaned. “Keep moaning like that!”**

 

**Hyukjae closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and continued moaning as the bed creaked beneath them.**

 

**“Please, master! Fill me with your cum!” Hyukjae begged as he did his best to move his hips against Kyuhyun’s.**

 

**“I want to fill you and then have you ride me,” Kyuhyun purred in pleasure as he increased the pace.**

 

**All Hyukjae could do was moan even louder and clench his ass to give Kyuhyun even more pleasure. He knew just what to do in order to please who he was with. Pulling Kyuhyun down closer to him, Hyukjae started nipping at his ears and making sure to moan directly into them. He could feel the way Kyuhyun shivered when his hot breath hit his ears or neck. It was the way the older’s hips shook slightly that he could tell he needed to cum soon.**

 

**“Master...your huge cock feels amazing!” Hyukjae moaned into his ear. “I can’t wait to feel your hot cum deep...deeeep...inside of my needy ass,” he continued moaning.**

 

**“Aaaahhhhhh! Eunhyuk!” Kyuhyun screamed in pleasure, loving the way the younger talked to him like that.**

 

**Thrusting himself all the way inside the younger, Kyuhyun released himself and watched the way Hyukjae shivered in pleasure under him.**

 

**With his cock still half-hard, Kyuhyun pulled out of Hyukjae and collapsed backwards onto the huge bed. It only took a couple of seconds before he could feel the bed shifting and moving as Hyukjae crawled over to him.**

 

**Opening his eyes and lifting his head, Kyuhyun looked up to see Hyukjae looking down at his semi-hard erection.**

 

**“Allow me to help, master,” Hyukjae said before he brought his head down and started licking at his erection.**

 

**Kyuhyun simply laid back and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of the younger’s tongue working at him. He soon felt Hyukjae’s mouth engulfing him and could not help but buck his hips up slightly at the pleasure. Everything was feeling absolutely amazing up until the moment when Kyuhyun suddenly felt something pushing up against his entrance. Before he could even say something, he felt a finger pushing past his tight ring of muscle.**

 

**“YA!” Kyuhyun shouted, leaning up and using his foot to push Hyukjae away a bit. “What do you think you’re doing!?”**

 

**Looking at him with big eyes, Hyukjae gave him an innocent smile.**

 

**“Just trust me, master,” the younger simply answered. “You won’t regret it. I promise you.”**

 

**“I already told you. I’m** **_not_ ** **bottoming to you,” Kyuhyun told him through gritted teeth. “Did you not understand that?”**

 

**“I’m not asking you to bottom me, master,” Hyukjae replied, holding both of his hands up and shaking his head. “I swear on my life!”**

 

**Kyuhyun squinted his eyes at the younger before slowly lowering himself back down onto the the bed. Hyukjae was the number one at this place...so maybe it would pay off to let him do what he wanted. After all, he wasn’t foreign to the idea of having something up his ass. Besides, if he wasn’t enjoying it, he could always force Hyukjae to stop what he was doing.**

 

**Before he knew it, Hyukjae was sucking on his cock again and pushing his finger back inside of him. Knowing it was best to relax, Kyuhyun focused on the feeling around his cock rather than the finger up his ass. Kyuhyun let out a slight groan when he felt Hyukjae inserting another finger into his ass, but he allowed the younger to continue touching him. It only took a few seconds for him to be thankful he allowed Hyukjae to finger him like this, before he found his prostate.**

 

**Right away, Hyukjae set a pattern of hitting his prostate, shoving his fingers deep inside, and spreading his ass more. With how he was moving his fingers, he had Kyuhyun as a moaning, writhing mess on the bed in a matter of seconds.**

 

**“Eunhyuk...cum...I’m about to cum!” Kyuhyun shouted before releasing his load into the younger’s mouth.**

 

**His body was shaking slightly on the bed as he felt Hyukjae lift his head from his fully hard cock. He felt the fingers disappear from his ass, and the bed moved again as the younger straddled his hips. When Kyuhyun opened his eyes again, he saw Hyukjae kneeling there, ready to lower himself down onto his erection.**

 

**“If my fingers felt that good inside of you…” Hyukjae stated as he lowered himself halfway onto Kyuhyun’s erection, “...just imagine what it would feel like to get fucked by me.”**

 

**Kyuhyun let out a loud moan as Hyukjae lowered himself all the way onto his erection and started moving his hips. He could barely focus on anything besides for the feeling of the younger’s ass clamped down around him so tightly. The way the younger moved, his voice as he cried out in pleasure, even the way the dim lighting illuminated his sweat covered body...everything about him was absolutely perfect.**

 

**“You’ll never be able to stop thinking about my fingers,” Hyukjae said as he placed his hands down on Kyuhyun’s chest while continuing to move his hips.**

 

**“Pft! Right…” Kyuhyun lightly scoffed. “I’ll forget about it in no time.”**

 

**“I’ve never been wrong before,” Hyukjae purred in a confident and seductive voice. “I can’t even count the number of customers who said they’d never bottom me and end up changing their minds.”**

 

**“I’m different,” Kyuhyun stated before grabbing Hyukjae’s hips and thrusting his hips up to increase their pace.**

 

**Their conversation was lost after that point as moans and screams of pleasure left their mouths. Their pace only increased, and the room only got hotter. The sound of slapping skin grew more intense as they got closer to reaching their release.**

 

**“Cum with me, Eunhyuk!” Kyuhyun shouted when he felt like he could burst.**

 

**“Yes, master!” Hyukjae shouted back and he continued moving his hips, knowing he would have to wait until he felt Kyuhyun cumming inside of him.**

 

**It did not take long at all before Kyuhyun was pushing Hyukjae all the way down onto his erection and filling him with his cum for the second time that night. He then instantly felt Hyukjae become tighter around him and felt something warm and sticky hitting against his stomach and chest.**

 

**Both of them were breathing hard after their orgams, but Hyukjae got up from Kyuhyun and worked on licking his flaccid cock clean. Propping himself up on his elbows, Kyuhyun watched the sight and smile slightly. Only when he was cleaned off did Hyukjae look up at him while licking his lips.**

 

**“Wait right here,” Hyukjae told him, holding up a finger as he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom quickly.**

 

**Kyuhyun watched him leave and return with a small, wet towel. He then crawled back onto the bed and started wiping his cum off Kyuhyun’s stomach and chest. The older said nothing as Hyukjae did this and only sat all the way back up when he was finished and had tossed the towel onto the nightstand.**

 

**“You can leave when you’re dressed and presentable,” Hyukjae told him. “I have more customers tonight so I have to go clean myself and get ready,” he explained.**

 

**“Do you need any help?” Kyuhyun questioned.**

 

**“Oh, there’s no need for that,” Hyukjae said with a small laugh and shake of his head. “I do everything myself...have been since I started working here.”**

 

**“Ah...um...alright. Then...I’ll see myself out…” the older said with a slight frown on his face.**

 

**“Don’t look so down, master...it’s not like you can’t come back and see me again,” Hyukjae told him with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Right…” Kyuhyun said with a small smile on his face now. “Go clean yourself up and I’ll leave in a couple of minutes,” he told Hyukjae as he stood up from the bed and started picking up his clothes.**

 

**“See you another time, master,” Hyukjae told him as he started heading back towards the bathroom.**

 

**“Bye, Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun replied, watching how the younger only paused momentarily before walking again.**

 

**As Kyuhyun tossed his clothes onto a nearby, clean chair, he watched as Hyukjae disappeared into the bathroom and listened to the sound of running water as he started the shower. While pulling on his clothes, Kyuhyun could not help but look around the room more. He had been in one just like it the first time he had been with Hyukjae, but now he was slightly more curious. After all, in all the relationships he had been in, he had always had plain...regular...vanilla sex. He had never once thought about doing things like this with someone.**

 

**He let out a small sigh after he managed to pull his boxers and pants back on and started walking around the room as he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up. First he found himself over at a wall which had different whips, floggers, and riding crops hanging from it. He had seen them used in porn plenty of times before, but had never actually held one. Quickly, he looked around the room, as if expecting someone to pop out and yell at him for looking around, which he knew would never happen. Hesitantly, he pulled one of the whips off the wall and held it tightly.**

 

**Out of curiosity, he flicked his wrist to see what would happen. Having never handled one before, however, it ended up snapping back towards him and hitting him on the front of his shin. Right away he dropped the whip and allowed it to fall to the floor. He then lifted up his pant leg to see there was already a red mark which would no doubt turn into a bruise later. Looking at the edge of the whip laying close by, he noticed there was a small metal ball at the end.**

 

**“What the…” Kyuhyun muttered to himself, never having seen one quite like that before. “That’s going to leave a nasty bruise,” he said, rubbing his spot where he had hit himself.**

 

**Right then, he heard the shower turn off and glanced up. Hyukjae would be coming out at any moment now. Quickly grabbing the whip, he placed it back on the wall where he had found it and grabbed the rest of his clothes. He then ran out of the room, closing the door behind him, and only rested when he was in the waiting lobby by the bar.**

 

**“You seem to be in a rush to get out of here,” Seunghyun said from behind him, causing Kyuhyun to drop one of his shoes.**

 

**“What?” the younger asked before grabbing his shoe from the floor.**

 

**“Did Hyukjae not please you well enough?” Seunghyun questioned, genuinely concerned if his number one worker was slipping up.**

 

**“No...no he was** **_fantastic_ ** **,” Kyuhyun explained. “I just...um...I just really have to get going right now,” he explained.**

 

**“Would you like to make another appointment to see him while you’re here?” the older asked, opening his scheduling book and flicking out a pen.**

 

**“Uhh...maybe not right now...I have things going on that I need to take care of first…” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**“Understandable of course, I know not everyone can come every day,” Seunghyun said with a smile on his face. “Just call and ask for me or come in yourself when you’re ready to see him again.**

 

**Giving a quick nod, Kyuhyun slid his shoes on headed out the door, looking like a complete mess. Still...he had some thinking to do about what Hyukjae had done to him. Whether he wanted to believe it or not...holding that whip and thinking about things...he kind of wondered what it would be like to bottom to Hyukjae and have him use some things in that room on him. Or maybe...what it would be like the use them on Hyukjae. Either way...it was strange for him to be thinking like that. This was messing with his head.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of this update? I know this is a BAP fic, so I hope you do not mind that this chapter was a focus on Kyuhyun and Hyukjae. The main focus of this fic will of course be on the BAP members, but there are times when I have to explain and show Kyuhyun’s and Hyukjae’s time together. Bbbuuttt…did you like it? What did you think of their interactions? Do you think Kyuhyun will ever let Hyukjae top him? Or will he stay stubborn and only top when he is there? It seems like at the end he is really starting to question it. Hmm :P Guess we will have to wait to figure that all out~! So come again next Sunday to see what happens next!


	11. Something In Common

**A plate filled with eggs and bacon slammed against the wall and Yongguk just managed to duck out of the way. Looking behind him, he saw the mess that now laid on the floor and let out a heavy sigh.**

 

**“What was that for!?” Yongguk demanded to know as he stared at Himchan who looked like he was about to throw his hot cup of coffee at him as well.**

 

**“Don’t tell me what to do!” Himchan shouted back in frustration.**

 

**“I just told you, you were in my seat!” Yongguk shouted back.**

 

**“Because normally you’ve eaten by now and are back in your room!” Himchan shouted again as he looked at the clock that read 9:30am.**

 

**“Well excuse me all to hell for wanted to sleep in a little while I still can!” Yongguk screamed, already fed up with how childish Himchan was acting.**

 

**“When are you going back to work!? It was so quiet here when you were going in,” Himchan growled through clenched teeth as he glared at Yongguk.**

 

**“In a little over a week I’ll be going back,” Yongguk replied, accompanied with an eye roll.**

 

**“Pft! I can’t believe you need a break from working with your own father,” Himchan scoffed as he pushed back his chair and grabbed his coffee. “Someone can’t handle being their father’s prized gem? The best cream of the crop?”**

 

**Yongguk squinted his eyes at Himchan and took a step closer to him.**

 

**“Says the one who locks himself in his “work office” all day here and paints stupid pictures,” Yongguk stated. “You know you’ll never get anywhere with that skill of yours...if you can call it a skill,” he scoffed.**

 

**“Why you-!” Himchan shouted, slamming a hand down on the table and grinding his teeth together.**

 

**“You should have taken my father up on the deal to work at his company,” Yongguk continued on with a small wave of his hand.**

 

**“What? And become a mindless worker like you’ll be one day?” Himchan asked.**

 

**“I’ll be running that company when the time comes,” Yongguk stated firmly. “I’ll become the next successful business man in the family.”**

 

**“You already needed to take a break because it was too much for you,” Himchan reminded him. “What makes you think you’re capable of running that place at any point?”**

 

**“And what makes you think you’ll get anywhere with your stupid art?” Yongguk asked back, folding his arms over his chest.**

 

**“I find it so hard to believe you never once liked to argue or shout...now look at you,” Himchan scoffed before walking past Yongguk and heading up to his work office where he locked the door behind him.**

 

**As Yongguk stood there in the kitchen, running his fingers through his hair, he looked down at the mess on the floor. This used to be more of a regular occurance, so he went over to the pantry and grabbed out a broom and dustpan where he swept everything up and tossed it into the trash can sitting in the corner of the room. He then plopped down into the chair Himchan had been sitting in and contemplated if he was even hungry right now.**

 

**Just as he was able to get up and make himself some cereal, his phone started ringing in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw it was his father and immediately answered.**

 

**“Yongguk, I’m glad you answered,” his father stated.**

 

**“Mmmm...I was just about to have some breakfast,” Yongguk replied.**

 

**“Breakfast…? At 9:30am?” his father asked. “You’re usually up at 6:00am.”**

 

**“Yeah...I slept in a bit today,” Yongguk stated. “But was there something you wanted to talk to me about that you called?” he questioned.**

 

**“Right! I just wanted to know how you were doing,” his father told him. “I stopped by last night to see you but Himchan was home and covered in paint saying how you had gone out,” he explained.**

 

**“Sorry about that,” Yongguk said while rubbing the back of his neck. “I went out a bit early last night.”**

 

**“That’s alright. You’re supposed to be taking this time to relax while you’re on your short vacation,” his father said in a calm voice. “You still have a week left before coming back so enjoy yourself and distress as much as you need to so you don’t pass out again like before.”**

 

**“It won’t happen again...it was all just getting to be too much at the moment and I-”**

 

**“Yongguk, it’s alright,” his father said with a small laugh. “I understand how you feel. I was the same way when I was learning from my father,” he explained. “But I really just wanted to check up on you and make sure you are doing alright.”**

 

**“I’m doing just fine father,” Yongguk replied.**

 

**“Everything with Himchan going alright?” his father then asked.**

 

**“As good as it ever will I suppose…” Yongguk replied with a sigh.**

 

**“So...still struggling?” he father asked.**

 

**“Mmmm…” Yongguk hummed, looking over to the trash can where he had just dumped the ruined plate and food. “I know we try and act more civilized when we’re around you and mother but...it’s so hard sometimes…” he sighed out in defeat. “I don’t know why we can’t just see eye-to-eye or something!”**

 

**“Have you tried finding something you have in common with each other?” his father questioned in a curious voice.**

 

**“Something in** **_common_ ** **? With** **_Himchan_ ** **? The words common and Himchan don’t exactly go together,” Yongguk laughed. “The only thing we have in common with one another is the fact we can’t stand each other.”**

 

**“Yongguk,” his father called in a serious voice.**

 

**“Sorry…”**

 

**“This is a skill you will need in the business world as well,” his father pointed out. “If you can’t work things out with your own brother, how will you manage it with another company?”**

 

**“I know, father…” Yongguk said. “I guess...I can try and find something we can maybe...bond over...or something…”**

 

**“Unless you want to be miserable for the rest of the time you’re living with Himchan, I would suggest it,” his father told him. “I need to go get ready for a meeting in twenty minutes.”**

 

**“Don’t let me keep you then. I’ll talk to you later, father,” Yongguk said.**

 

**“I’ll talk to you later, Yongguk,” his father replied. “Seriously, try to find something in common with Himchan.”**

 

**“I know...I know…” Yongguk sighed as he stood up from his chair.**

 

**“I know you know...just do something about it,” his father told him. “Bye, Yongguk.”**

 

**“Bye, father,” he replied before ending the call.**

 

**Letting out another sigh, Yongguk went over to the cabinets and grabbed the cereal he usually ate and poured some into a bowl. He then filled it with milk, grabbed a spoon, and sat back down in his chair where he started scrolling through different news sites on his phone to see any stories that were popping up.**

 

**\------**

**Himchan’s Work Office**

 

**After opening the curtains in his office, Himchan grabbed a new canvass and placed it on his easel. It was one of the larger ones he owned and he quickly made himself a note to go out and buy more since his supply was running low. He then gathered all the paint and tools he would need for his work and placed them on a table sitting next to his easel.**

 

**Once that was done, he walked over to the other door in the room and pulled a key out from his hiding spot. It was placed behind the picture right next to the door. Somewhere not completely obvious, but easy to remember for him.**

 

**Turning the key in the lock, Himchan opened the door to reveal his other room. It use to be an attached bathroom, but he had gotten it redone to simply be an empty room. In here, he kept all of his sexual paintings. Mainly they were paintings of Junhong in different positions, but his pictures never had faces, so no one looking at them would ever be able to piece things together.Some pictures were more erotic than others, but all involves great detail and his subject being completely naked. They were some of Himchan’s favorites, but no one would ever know about them. These were his treasures.**

 

**As far as Yongguk knew, he only painted landscape pictures and still-life. Himchan had always made sure to claim he was unable to paint people well, and did not want to expand into that kind of painting. Yongguk would never get the chance to know about his erotic paintings. Nor should there ever be a reason for him to know about them. This was his own personal shrine to the one person who was able to make him forget all about Yongguk and whatever shit he was dealing with in his life.**

 

**With a smirk on his face, Himchan knew just what he was going to paint tonight. It would be more of a collage painting, something he did not do often, since he usually liked focusing on one pose in particular. But, since he was working on his largest canvas, he figured there would be enough room. Coming back out of the room with a smile on his face, Himchan flicked the light off, hid the key back in its spot, and closed the door behind him which automatically locked. He then strode back over to his easel, and started getting his paint ready.**

 

**Unlike most people Himchan knew who painted as well, he loved working in complete silence. There was no music, his windows were kept closed, and he never allowed anyone in the room while he was painting. If he had to, he would stop working to talk, but even that was uncommon.**

 

**Just as Himchan was about to get started, his phone started ringing.**

 

**“Damn it...I forgot to put it on silent,” he cursed to himself before grabbing it only to see it was his mother calling him.**

 

**Not being able to ignore his mother’s call once he saw it, Himchan picked up the phone.**

 

**“Hello, mother. Why are you calling?” Himchan asked.**

 

**“I just got a call from your father,” his mother replied. “You and Yongguk aren’t getting along well right now?” she questioned in a worried voice.**

 

**“Well...it’s not that we aren’t getting along…” Himchan explained with a cringe on his face.**

 

**“Himchan,” his mother said in a firm voice, letting him know she knew he was lying right now.**

 

**“Alright, alright! How can I get along with him!?” Himchan asked. “We have nothing in common!”**

 

**“That’s actually something your father was talking to me about,” she explained. “He was just telling Yongguk that he needs to try and find something you both have in common with each other. So why don’t you do the same and put forth some effort in that department?”**

 

**“You mean...try and find something we’re both interested in?” he asked in a disgusted voice. “Mother...there isn’t going to be** **_anything_ ** **!”**

 

**“And you know this how?” she questioned.**

 

**“Well...we just...we just know…” Himchan muttered out, sitting down on the stool in front of his easel.**

 

**“Himchan...can you be an adult and** **_try_ ** **?” his mother asked him.**

 

**“I always try to be an adult,” Himchan told his mother.**

 

**“By arguing with your brother?” she questioned.**

 

**“I’ll try and work something out with him,” Himchan replied.**

 

**“Good. And you know that I’ll know if you lie to me about trying,” she reminded him.**

 

**“I know...I can never lie to you and get away with it…”**

 

**A warm laugher filled Himchan’s ear as his mother had a good time knowing he could not lie to her. Himchan could not help but roll him eyes a little, but smile at the same time. After all, he knew his mother was simply trying to look out for him.**

 

**“Will you stop by for dinner some time with Yongguk?” she then questioned.**

 

**“I’ll work something out with him,” Himchan told her. “I take it you know he goes back to work in a little over a week?”**

 

**“Yes, I’m aware,” she stated. “Just work something out and then let me know when a day and time works for both of you.”**

 

**“Alright, I’ll do that,” Himchan replied, knowing he could never say no to his mother. “I’ll talk to you later. Bye, mother.”**

 

**“Bye-bye, Himchan,” she replied before the line went dead.**

 

**Putting his phone on silent this time, Himchan placed it down on the other side of the room before going back to his easel so he could start working. From all the paintings he had done of Junhong already, he knew just what colors to mix to get the perfect skin color. It only took him a couple of minutes to get all the colors he needed mixed together and ready.**

 

**In the upper right hand corner, Himchan started painting Key’s mouth taking in his cock. He made sure not to miss a single detail on the younger’s mouth, including his tongue piercings. Then, in the lower left hand corner, he had Key’s face with a blindfold on, his mouth open with his tongue sticking out, and cum splattered everywhere. He was saving the middle of the canvas for the part he had enjoyed the most about Junhong the last time he had gone to see him. The new piercing he has.**

 

**Right when he was about to start the middle of his painting, there was a knock at his door. Closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh, he lowered his brush from the canvas so he would not accidentally make a mark.**

 

**“You know I don’t like being disturbed when I’m in here!” Himchan shouted from where he was sitting.**

 

**“I have to talk to you about something!” Yongguk shouted through the door.**

 

**“It can’t** **_wait_ ** **!?” Himchan shouted again with a roll of his eyes.**

 

**“Can’t we get it done with and get on with the rest of our day in peace?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**With another sigh, and a huge eye roll, Himchan put his paint and brush down and got up from his stool. He had an idea about what Yongguk wanted to talk about, and he had to admit, if he only had to talk to Yongguk right now for a little and then not for the rest of the day, that would be just fine with him.**

 

**Walking to the door, he unlocked it and opened it to find Yongguk standing there with a bored expression on his face.**

 

**“Let me guess...you want to try and find something we have in common,” Himchan stated.**

 

**“How did you know?” Yongguk questioned, folding his arms over his chest.**

 

**“Your father told my mother and my mother decided to call me and tell me about it,” Himchan explained in a bored expression. “I told her it was going to be impossible for us to find anything we have in common,” he stated while closing his office door behind him,**

 

**“That’s exactly what I told my father...” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“Great! Then we have something in common!” Himchan stated as he turned around to enter his room again.**

 

**“Himchan!” Yongguk called, grabbed onto his arm. “I promised my father I would actually try.”**

 

**Turning around, Himchan nodded his head.**

 

**“I promised my mother too…” he stated with a scowl on his face.**

 

**The two of them remained standing in the hallway in silence as they looked at each other. Yongguk had his arms shoved into his pants pockets while Himchan stood with them folded across his chest. Well...this was going great so far.**

 

**“So...sports…” Himchan said to break the awkward silence that was becoming too unbearable for him to stand. “What do you enjoy?”**

 

**“Golf mainly, I used to do lacross year ago, and I play some tennis now and then,” Yongguk stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “What about you.”**

 

**“Soccer and football,” Himchan answered, letting out a low sigh, since they clearly would not be able to find anything common through sports it appeared.**

 

**Another uncomfortable silence started growing between them as they thought of other things they could bond between.**

 

**“What about movies?” Yongguk then asked. “There’s so many genres out there we have to like at least one of the same,” he stated.**

 

**“I like sci-fi, and action for the most part,” Himchan answered as he leaned his back up against the wall more comfortably.**

 

**“Damn it…” Yongguk cursed under his breath. “Comedy and adventure for me,” he said with a shake of his head. “You don’t like comedy movies? Seriously?”**

 

**“They’re fake a cheesy,” Himchan stated plainly.**

 

**“Oh...and sci-fi movies are real?” Yongguk questioned, raising his eyebrows questioningly.**

 

**Himchan only rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. Of course Yongguk would never find what he found so interesting in sci-fi movies. Not even some of his closest friends understood why he seemed to enjoy them so much.**

 

**For a third time, an awkward silence filled the quiet hall.**

 

**“Well...since it looks like we can’t think of anything we have in common, I’m going to get back to my work,” Himchan said, turning around to open the door to his office again.**

 

**“What do you paint?” Yongguk asked before he could enter his room.**

 

**Turning his head slightly, Himchan let out a small laugh. Yongguk was turning so desperate to find something they have in common that he wanted to talk about his art? Something he had always said he would never be able to make a living off of or do anything with, in his life?**

 

**“I’ve already explained it to you...landscape...still-life...things like that,” Himchan replied, of course not daring to mention his other fascinating topic.**

 

**“That sounds...interesting…” Yongguk said, not wanting to sound to bored about the topic.**

 

**“Oh cut the crap, Yongguk,” Himchan said right away. “I know you don’t care about my art and never will, so don’t even pretend to be interested,” he told him.**

 

**“Maybe if I could see some?” Yongguk asked. “Umm...maybe I’d become more interested if I saw some of your paintings.”**

 

**Letting out a long sigh, Himchan hung his head forward. When he picked it up, he saw Yongguk staring at him. Clearly he was not going to leave without seeing something at least.**

 

**“Stay right there and looking in,” Himchan told him before opening up the door.**

**WIth a nod of his head, Yongguk glanced in once Himchan was out of the way. It was quite hard to see inside the room, so he leaned forward and eventually took a couple of steps closer. Although he could never see how anyone could make a living off of painting in this time and age, he had to admit, some of Himchan’s paintings did look pretty good.**

 

**“YA! Step back!” Himchan shouted, seeing that Yongguk’s feet were partially in his room when he turned around.**

 

**Looking down, Yongguk moved back just enough so he was no longer in Himchan’s office.**

 

**“Happy now?” Himchan asked. “I knew you wouldn’t be interested but...here you go anyways. This is what I do,” he said, spreading his arms open to motion at everything. “Now...if you don’t mind...I want to go and get some food since you ruined my breakfast,” he stated before pushing past Yongguk and closing the door behind him.**

 

**Yongguk allowed for Himchan to shove past him and listened as the door shut behind him. He watched as Himchan disappeared from sight before looking back at his office door. Although he had looked in from the doorway, he had not been able to see clearly what Himchan was working on. So, even if it was against his better judgement, he placed his hand on the knob and twisted it.**

 

**“I’ll just be quick…” Yongguk whispered to himself as he stepped inside and quietly closed the door again behind him.**

 

**Looking around, he saw all different kinds of pictures.There were a bunch of paintings from places he recognized where they had gone as a family for vacation when they had been younger. Places they had gone to easily ten years ago. But thinking back...none of them had taken many pictures. Even if they had...Himchan did not have any of them. So was he doing this all from memory?**

 

**There were other pictures too, pictures of random object grouped together. When he looked around the room more, he spotted a table where the same objects laid with a movable light standing near by as well.**

 

**The more Yongguk looked around, he noticed there was an easel standing in the room with a canvas propped up on it. He also saw wet paint sitting to the side, meaning Himchan must have been working on something before he had come to talk to him. Out of curiosity, he headed over towards the easel to see what Himchan had been working on. Looking at the paint, he saw a couple different tones which he would describe as fleshy, a couple different reds, some white, black, and even some silver. It was completely confusing him about what Himchan could have been working on.**

 

**Stepping around the easel, Yongguk was curious to see what it was. He only managed to get a glimpse before he heard the door opening.**

 

**“What the hell do you think you’re doing in here!?” Himchan screamed as he placed his plate of food down on a small table. “Who said you could fucking come in here!?”**

 

**“I couldn’t see well from the doorway…” Yongguk told him.**

 

**“Then get your eyes checked! And get away from there!” he shouted before going over and pulling Yongguk away from the easel by the collar of his shirt. “Don’t ever come in here again!” he screamed before literally tossing Yongguk out of his room and closing and locking the door behind him.**

 

**Yongguk stumbled out into the hallway and braced himself against the wall as he heard the door slam behind him. He had no idea why Himchan had been so angry at him looking around. It was not like he had touched anything or ruined the painting he had been working on. Hell...he had only managed to get a quick glance at it, and it had only been the lower corner of the painting. It had been such a short glance he had only made out a tan circle with a black stripe going across it. Maybe he had been painting a billiards ball?**

 

**Pushing himself off from the wall, Yongguk shoved his hands back into his pants pockets and headed back towards his room.**

 

**“So much for finding something we have in common,” he muttered to himself as he continued walking.**

 

**Back in his office, Himchan was pacing around the room, making sure nothing was out of place. The first thing he checked was that the hidden key was still in its place and that the door was locked. When he found both of those things the way he had left them he was able to let out a sigh of relief. He then went back over towards his easel and looked at it. He had no idea how much of it Yongguk had seen, but he was praying it had not been a lot. It would be terrible if he were to go and tell his mother about what he had seen him painting.**

 

**“Pft...and to think we could really have something in common…” Himchan scoffed before picking up his paints again and grabbing a clean brush. “We’ll find something in common once we’re both dead.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There always seems to be something struggling between Yongguk and Himchan. It appears that Yongguk will be taking time off of work because he got too stressed about work and needed time off to relax. That means plenty of time for Yongguk and Himchan to spend time together...yay…? At this point, the two of them are going to kill each other! Not to mention their parents want them to try and find something they have in common...is that even a possible request? Not to mention Himchan did not mention the dinner like his mother wanted him to. What about Yongguk going into Himchan’s painting office? Himchan must have wanted to kill Yongguk for doing that! Someone is going to die during this week at this pace! But come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	12. Who's Jongin?

**Friday morning Daehyun left on his own and headed to go and see Jongup. Kyuhyun had called him earlier to remind him not to spend too much time with Jongup and miss their presentation or he would personally kill him in front of everyone. To make sure he would not stay too long, Daehyun ended up setting an alarm on his phone to signal when he would have to start getting ready to head out.**

 

**Thankfully for him, traffic was light that morning and he was able to get to the club rather quickly.**

 

**“Welcome back!” Seunghyun greeted cheerfully as soon as he saw Daehyun standing in the lobby looking around.**

 

**“Good to be back,” Daehyun said with a nod of his head. “Where can I find Jongup?” he questioned right away.**

 

**“Someone is being very eager,” Seunghyun stated before opening up his book and locating Jongup’s name among the many pages. “You can go to room 249,” he said with a smile on his face. “Jongup actually requested this room for you two to use,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “Guess he has something planned maybe.”**

 

**“What’s in that room?” Daehyun asked.**

 

**“That will be for you to find out once you get there,” Seunghyun told him. “I bet he’s already in there waiting for you since you’re his first customer today.”**

 

**Perking up a bit, Daehyun headed off towards the room where Jongup would be waiting for him. There were not too many people walking around at this time in the morning, making it easier for him to move around the halls than the other time he had been here and it had been crowded.**

 

**The numbers on the room gradually got larger and larger until he finally saw the room he had been looking for. Without wasting any time, he grabbed to doorknob, twisted it, and pushed the door open. As soon as it was open, he saw Jongup waiting for him on the bed, just like he had been the other time. The younger instantly perked up, and his eyes grew wide.**

 

**Closing the door behind him, Daehyun continued looking at Jongup without saying anything. He then began approaching the bed, watching as Jongup remained still, with only his eyes moving slightly.**

 

**When Daehyun was standing next to the bed, Jongup turned himself so he was facing him again. He then turned his head up and looked at him with a small smile on his face.**

 

**“I have limited time today because I have to get to work for a presentation,” Daehyun explained as he started loosening his tie. “Ummm...so how do we do this?” he then asked.**

 

**Jongup covered his mouth as he let out a small laugh. That drew attention from Daehyun, causing him to look down at the blonde and raise his eyebrows.**

 

**“Sorry, master…” Jongup said as he bowed his head down.**

 

**“What did I tell you to call me the last time we were together?” the older questioned as he tossed his tie over a chair and looked down at Jongup.**

 

**“Umm...Daehyun...not sir...not master...just...Daehyun…” Jongup said, making a mental note to remember that better for the next time they met...if there was a next time...which he was hoping there would be.**

 

**“Soooo...what now?” Daehyun then asked.**

 

**“Well for starters, you need to take more of your clothes off,” Jongup pointed out. “I could always assist you with that.”**

 

**Before Daehyun could agree or object to the younger’s offer, he was pulled down onto the bed and was laying on his back with Jongup straddling him. The blonde instantly started unbuttoning his shirt with ease, his fingers flicking each button from its hole. Since Daehyun figured Jongup knew exactly what he was doing, he allowed him to continue undressing him. As the blonde male continued unbuttoning his shirt, the younger planted small, light kisses down his neck and chest. He even took time to suck and lick at his nipples a bit.**

 

**“I figured you’d like this room to start with,” Jongup said as he tugged the bottom of Daehyun’s shirt free from his pants and pushed it the rest of the way open to expose his stomach and chest. “No overwhelming sex toys or anything.”**

 

**“Yeah...that’s probably for the best…” Daehyun agreed as he felt the belt of his pants being pulled at as Jongup undid it. “I don’t even know the first thing about getting into those kinds of things,” he admitted while his pants were undone.**

 

**Working with Jongup, they managed to get him out of his dress pants so that he was only wearing his boxers and his opened shirt. He then felt Jongup starting to kiss along his legs and towards the inside of his thighs. Closing his eyes and resting his head against the mattress, Daehyun focused on the feeling of Jongup’s mouth as he kissed, licked, sucked, and occasionally nipped at his skin. They were small things he was doing, but they were already so sensual.**

 

**“I can always teach you a couple of things, Daehyun,” Jongup told him as he played with the elastic on his boxer briefs, lightly flicking the top with his finger so he could hear it tapping against the man's skin.**

 

**“L-like what?” Daehyun questioned, feeling the way Jongup was stroking him through his boxers now.**

 

**“Whips...floggers...just things like that to begin with,” Jongup explained before pulling Daehyun’s boxers down, allowing for his erection to spring up. “Then we could move onto other things if you find that fun.”**

 

**“Whips?” Daehyun asked.**

 

**Jongup lowered his head and breathed onto the older’s erection, a slight laugh in his voice.**

 

**“And floggers,” the blonde added.**

 

**“Don’t those hurt though?” he asked in a concerned voice.**

 

**“In a way yes,” Jongup admitted. “But I enjoy it a lot.”**

 

**Daehyun was about to ask a question, but Jongup soon had his mouth over his erection and was quickly sucking away at it. That took the breath from Daehyun’s lungs and caused him to moan in pleasure at the sensation. The more Jongup moved his head up and down his cock, the more desperate he was becoming. His hands reached down to Jongup’s head and grasped at his hair as he moaned in pleasure.**

 

**Being use to people grabbing at him like this, Jongup did not let it bother him, and continued moving his head like he was taught to do. If he had learned one thing quickly, customers hated it when he stopped moving just because they pulled at his hair.**

 

**“Jongup...so good...fuck...so fucking good!” Daehyun moaned as his back arched off the mattress slightly. The way the younger’s tongue piercings rubbed against his cock felt amazing. It was a sensation he had never experienced before.**

 

**“Let me take care of you today, Daehyun,” Jongup told him, finally popping his mouth off his leaking erection. “It’s our first time together so let me pleasure you all I can,” he stated.**

 

**“But-”**

 

**“I was trained to do things like this,” the blonde told him, interrupting him right away since he knew he was about to reject the offer.**

 

**“Trained? You’re not some dog, Jongup,” Daehyun told him.**

 

**A small laugh left his lips before he moved and positioned himself over Daehyun so he could look down at him.**

 

**“I’m here to please people...make them forget their troubles...give them something to do for an hour or two or as long as they are willing to spend,” Jongup told him with another small laugh as he crouched down slightly so he could run his butt over the older’s erection. “That sounds pretty much like a dog to me. I can even wear a collar, and...as you see...I like my bones.”**

 

**“Don’t sell yourself so low,” Daehyun told him as he held back a moan from what Jongup was doing to him. “You’re a human...not some animal.”**

 

**Jongup suddenly stopped his movements as he looked down at Daehyun to see if he was joking with him or not. But there was no sign of joking on his face. Daehyun was completely serious about what he was saying. Hell...Jongup had been treated like a dog since he started servicing people years ago.**

 

**Daehyun could see the slight confusion on Jongup’s face, so he placed his hands on the younger’s hips and held him in place gently...yet firmly at the same time.**

 

**With a couple shakes of his head to clear it, Jongup went back to business. Lifting himself up slightly, he used one of his hands to grab onto Daehyun’s erection and guide it to his already prepared entrance. Daehyun let out a pleasured gasp as Jongup pushed himself down onto the throbbing member. Jongup on the other hand, enjoyed watching the way Daehyun’s face turned into one of pure pleasure. His face flushed almost instantly, his eyes rolled back slightly, and his mouth opened partially to let more moans out.**

 

**“Are you enjoying it this much already?” Jongup questioned as he sunk the rest of the way down onto Daehyun’s cock. “It hasn’t even started yet.”**

 

**“Then…y-you better...s-start it…” Daehyun moaned out as he opened his eyes to look up at Jongup more.**

 

**“Oohhh...commanding,” Jongup said while moving his hips around slightly. “I love a man who’s commanding. What do you want me to do, Daehyun?”**

 

**“I want you to move those hips of yours and fuck yourself on my cock,” Daehyun told him in more of a steady voice this time. “I want to hear you moaning and screaming my name as you ride me hard and fast.”**

 

**“Mmmmmm…” Jongup hummed in pleasure as he moved his hips a bit more. He was glad that Daehyun seemed confident enough already to tell him what he wanted. That would make things more fun for the both of them.**

 

**With a couple more rotations of his hips, Jongup could already tell Daehyun was completely lost in pleasure. Knowing what to do next, he started lifting himself up slightly until only the head of Daehyun’s cock was inside of him. He then lowered himself all the way back down before grinding his hips. For the next couple of minutes, the blonde continued doing this to not only get himself use to how large Daehyun was, but also to get Daehyun accustomed to the ride he was about to give him.**

 

**Out of nowhere, Jongup then started moving his hips harder and faster. There was a hitch in Daehyun’s breath as he felt a spike in his pleasure.**

 

**“Oooooohhhhh** **_yes_ ** **!” Jongup cried out, leaning his head back as he continued riding Daehyun. “Your cock feels** **_amazing_ ** **, Daehyun!”**

 

**“Moan more for me,” Daehyun told him, grasping his hips hard to help move him faster.**

 

**“So big...you’re so fucking** **_big_ ** **!” the blonde moaned. “You fill me up so good!”**

 

**Daehyun let out another moan before he started thrust his hips up as well, meeting Jongup with each thrust. The younger then changed the angle of his hips, just ever-so-slightly, and let out an even wilder cry of pleasure.**

 

**“Fuck! Fuck me right there, Daehyun!” Jongup screamed. “Fuck me with your giant cock right there!”**

 

**More moans and cries came from the two of them until Daehyun could not hold back any longer. With his fingers digging into Jongup’s hips, he pulled the younger down all the way onto his cock and came hard into him. Daehyun watched as Jongup shivered in pleasure, but noticed how he did not cum at all. But then of course Jongup would have better stamina than he did. Having sex all the time, someone was bound to be able to last a longer period of time than this.**

 

**With a content smile on his face, the blonde lifted himself from Daehyun’s erection and got onto his hands and knees with his leaking butt facing the older.**

 

**“Daehyun...will you come and fill me again?” Jongup asked, looking back over at the older and shaking his butt a little as some of the cum ran from his hole and down his thigh.**

 

**Gulping, Daehyun moved himself so he was kneeling behind Jongup. One hand he placed on the younger’s hip, while the other he used to guide his erection to his quivering hole. He pushed the head of his erection just barely up against the entrance, and paused.**

 

**“Is something wrong, Daehyun?” Jongup asked him, looking back once more to see a hesitant look on the older’s face.**

 

**“Is this alright?” Daehyun asked him. “I mean...you want this. Right?” he questioned.**

 

**“If you’re worried that you feel like you’re raping me...don’t,” the blonde told him. “I’m here doing this because I** **_want_ ** **to. Others have asked me the same thing...inexperienced ones...like you. I always tell them the same thing. You aren’t raping me because this is what I want. I** **_want_ ** **your cock inside of me. I** **_want_ ** **you ramming into me as hard as you can.”**

 

**The room went silent for a couple of seconds as the two of them looked at each other. Jongup then faced forward again, leaning his forehead against the mattress, and taking a deep breath. Once he did that, Daehyun started pushing himself in.**

 

**“Aaahhhhhh~!” Jongup moaned out, clutching at the covers and pushing himself back against  Daehyun.**

 

**“You feel so good…” Daehyun moaned as he started moving his hips slightly.**

 

**“For...someone...who had doubts...before...you’re really getting into...this…” Jongup managed to get out as they continued moving together.**

 

**“What can I say?” Daehyun asked as he slammed all the way inside of Jongup and ground his hips hard against him. “You’re so good and so tempting. I guess I just fell into the mood,” he explained before starting to thrust into the younger again.**

 

**Both of them continued moving and were moaning loudly in pleasure. They continued going harder and faster, while Daehyun tightened his grasp on the younger.**

 

**“Spank me!” Jongup shouted suddenly.**

 

**“W-what!?” Daehyun questioned without stopping his thrusts.**

 

**“Spank me, please!” Jongup shouted again. “Please...hit me!”**

 

**Raising his hand slightly, Daehyun slapped Jongup’s ass gently.**

 

**“Harder!” Jongup yelled desperately, wiggling his ass slightly from the pleasure he was already feeling.**

 

**“But-”**

 

**“Please! I need it!” Jongup told him. “Spank me harder!”**

 

**Raising his hand again, Daehyun brought it down harder than the first time on Jongup’s ass. This time when he hit him, he felt the younger tighten up around him.**

 

**“Harder!” Jongup shouted once more.**

 

**Not questioning it, Daehyun spanked him even harder again.**

 

**“As hard as you can, Daehyun!” Jongup shouted back as he cried out in pleasure.**

 

**While still thrusting, Daehyun spanked Jongup once again. This time, the younger cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. The sound from that spank echoed in the room because it had so much power behind it. Since Jongup did not ask him to go harder or anything, he came to the conclusion that he had put enough force behind that one.**

 

**Bringing his hand back again, Daehyun spanked Jongup again and again and again, until his ass was a nice shade of red. Each time he struck the younger, he cried out in pleasure and became tighter around his cock.**

 

**“Aaahhhh! Yes! Yes, Jongin, more!” Jongup panted in pleasure as he felt the stinging all over his ass.**

 

**They were moaning so loud, the slaps were so intense, and the sound of slapping skin from their hard fucking was filling the room so much, that Daehyun was not sure what he heard Jongup scream just then. But not wanting to ruin the moment, however, he decided he would let it go and ask about it later.**

 

**“Cum! Can...can I cum!?” Jongup screamed out just as Daehyun spanked him once more.**

 

**“Cum!” Daehyun shouted just as he buried himself into the younger and released himself for a second time.**

 

**Just as he did that, he felt Jongup clench the tightest yet around him. Jongup shouted Daehyun’s name and emptied himself onto the mattress below. As Jongup panted slightly, coming down from a fantastic high, Daehyun stayed buried inside of him and was rubbing his red ass soothingly, trying to make some of the pain he must be feeling, go away.**

 

**“Are you alright?” Daehyun asked him while pulling slowly out.**

 

**“Fine...everything’s fine…” Jongup replied with a huge smile over his face.**

 

**“You...you enjoyed me...spanking you?” the older questioned, feeling bad now that he saw the status of the younger’s ass.**

 

**“One of my favorite things,” Jongup admitted with a slight chuckle. “Nothing like getting my ass spanked, whipped, or flogged, while having a nice meaty cock shoved inside of me.”**

 

**“Really?” Daehyun asked, not fully being able to believe something like that.**

 

**Jongup sat up now and turned towards Daehyun so he would be able to look at him.**

 

**“I wouldn’t have needed to cum like that if I wasn’t turned on by it,” Jongup explained to him. “Trust me...you did nothing that hurt me.”**

 

**Daehyun leaned forward slightly and stared at Jongup straight in the eyes. The younger could not help but back up a little and open his eyes wide in shock. He had not been expecting Daehyun to get that close to him so suddenly.**

 

**“Who’s Jongin?” Daehyun questioned in a serious voice. “Is he someone that use to hurt you?”** **_I_ ** **_t couldn’t possibly be the Jongin I know...it just can’t. There are tons of others named Jongin. The chances of them being the same have to be very slim,_ ** **he added to himself.**

 

**“W-where did you ever hear that name?” Jongup asked, averting his eyes from the older as he shrunk where he sat slightly.**

 

**“I swear you screamed that name while I was spanking you,” Daehyun explained, cocking one eyebrow in confusion as to why Jongup was acting like this.**

**“I...I think you were just hearing things in the heat of the moment,” the younger said with a slight, nervous laugh.**

 

**Daehyun was about to tell Jongup he should not be lying when he asked him a question, but his phone alarm suddenly started going off. Panicking, Daehyun flung himself off the bed and grabbed his phone from his pants. He turned it off and silenced his phone before turning back to where Jongup was sitting with a shocked expression on his face, clearly not having expected to hear an alarm randomly going off.**

 

**“Can I wash up somewhere?” Daehyun asked quickly.**

 

**“Bathroom...right through that door,” Jongup told him, pointing to the only other door in the room.**

 

**With a nod of his head, Daehyun ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Jongup on the other hand remained sitting on the bed with a concerned look on his face. Had he really screamed Jongin’s name while having sex with Daehyun? He could not believe that. He had tried convincing himself he was over Jongin and would not think about him anymore. Up to this point he had done just fine with that. So why would he have said the name now?**

 

**As Jongup continued thinking, the bathroom door opened back up and Daehyun stepped out looking more refreshed, cleaned off, and his shirt buttoned back up.**

 

**“Sorry I’m leaving like this,” Daehyun apologized as he started pulling on his pants and tucking his shirt back into them. “I can’t be late for this presentation!”**

 

**“It’s alright,” Jongup told him, having become accustomed to his customers every now and then having to bolt straight out of the room after their session. “Just go do what you have to and get it taken care of,” he said with a flick of his wrist as a sign for him to get going.**

 

**Daehyun quickly finished getting the rest of his clothes on, deciding he would fix his tie on his ride over to the office. Jongup had also pulled his clothes back on so he would be able to leave when Daehyun did.**

 

**“Have a good day!” Daehyun shouted to Jongup right before bolting out of the room in a rush and walking at a fast pace down the hallway.**

 

**With a small smirk on his face, Jongup pressed the button signaling the room was done being used and could be cleaned up. Now he had two hours to kill before his next customer was due to arrive. Plenty of time to get cleaned up and even take a small nap.**

 

**Just as Daehyun was getting to the lobby, Seunghyun was turning away from another customer and spotted him.**

 

**“Running out already?” Seunghyun asked, looking down at his watch.**

 

**“I have something at work in a while so I need to go early,” he explained, partially out of breath from the quick pace he had been walking at.**

 

**“Well, I hope everything was satisfactory at least,” Seunghyun said with a calm smile.**

 

**“Oh it was,” Daehyun replied as he slid the tie over his head. “But...can I ask you something quickly?” he asked while looking down at his watch.**

 

**“Sure, anything you’d like. If I am able to disclose the information I can tell you,” Seunghyun explained.**

 

**“Who’s Jongin?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“Where did you get that name from?” the older questioned, knitting his eyebrows together slightly.**

 

**“Jongup said it during our session,” Daehyun said.**

 

**“Well…” Seunghyun said, pausing since he was not allowed to talk about other members. He also knew he needed to say something to reassure Daehyun it was nothing that would get in his way of his time with Jongup.**

 

**Before Seunghyun could say anything, however, Daehyun reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone which had started vibrating. Looking down at a text message he had gotten, he saw it was from Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Shit! Our presentation time was moved up!” Daehyun shouted in anger and shock. “I have to go!” he shouted before running full sprint out of the front door.**

 

**Seunghyun was shocked by how fast Daehyun had run out of the place. But once the younger was done, he squinted his eyes and looked in the direction where he knew Jongup would be. Chances were, since they had been in a vanilla sex room, Jongup had been able to go right back to his room to shower and rest up before his next customer. So, tucking his schedule book under his arm, Seunghyun started slowly making his way to find Jongup. At least it was a good thing Junhong would be with a customer very shortly, because he would need some time alone with the blonde.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun finally got to have his time with Jongup ^-^ Feels like we have been waiting quite some time for them to get together at the club. Jongup did his job and took control in the beginning to get Daehyun used to doing this sort of thing. Then we got to see Daehyun in control ^^ Jongup really seems to like getting spanked to, that appears to be one of his things (; But...Jongup called out Jongin’s name..oh oh...and Daehyun questioned him about it after they were finished o_o’’ Not only in Jongup aware that he called out that name...but Seunghyun knows as well! Too bad Daehyun could not stay around longer, but now Seunghyun is going to go see Jongup and...who knows what is going to happen with that. Come back next Sunday to see what happens next~!


	13. China

**Seunghyun continued his way down the hallway, nodding at other workers who were passing by to go to their designated rooms where they would wait for their customer. Along the way, he saw Junhong coming down the hall in a bit of a hurry.**

 

**“You aren’t thinking about running in the halls again, are you Junhong?” Seunghyun asked, watching as the younger stopped right in his tracks.**

 

**“Of course not,” Junhong replied with a small shake of his head as he looked up at Seunghyun.**

 

**“Good. I don’t want another incident,” Seunghyun said, approaching Junhong and patting him on the head before continuing his trip to his and Jongup’s room.**

 

**When Seunghyun finally arrived at the room, he opened the door. Right away, he could hear the sound of the shower running and hitting both Jongup and the floor. He knew Jongup would be showering now, that was what the blonde always did right after a session. With a soft click of the door behind him, Seunghyun placed his notebook down on the nearest table and headed towards the bathroom door.**

 

**As soon as the bathroom door opened, he was bombarded with a flood of steam. Of course…Jongup always took extra hot showers.**

 

**This time around, Seunghyun let the door close loudly to signal someone else was there with him.**

 

**“Junhong!? Is that you!?” Jongup called from inside the shower whose door was frosted, making it difficult for anyone to see in or out. “I thought you had a customer soon. Did you forget something?” he called out while continuing to rinse himself off.**

 

**Seunghyun took a couple more steps closer to the shower door and leaned up against the wall, waiting for Jongup to pop out.**

 

**With the water still running, the door cracked open a little and a soaking wet Jongup popped out. Right when Jongup registered it was Seunghyun standing in front of him, he straightened up more and stared up at him in confusion.**

 

**“Sir, what ar-”**

 

**Jongup was cut off when Seunghyun placed a hand around the front of his neck and pushed him back into the shower. Stepping in as well, not caring that his clothes were getting soaked, Seunghyun held the blonde in place.**

 

**“Guess what I just learned from a little bird,” Seunghyun said to Jongup, loosening his grip on the younger’s neck just enough to allow him to speak.**

 

**“I-I don’t know, sir…” Jongup answered honestly.**

 

**“I heard....you cried out someone else’s name during your session,” Seunghyun told him with a scowl on his face. “And not just anyone’s name...but Jongin’s name,” he said.**

 

**“Sir! I can explain!” Jongup cried out before Seunghyun applied more pressure to his throat.**

 

**“Before you had your session with Mr. Kwon, I told you to forget all about Jongin,” Seunghyun reminded him. “But I can see you failed to do that completely,” he stated before yanking Jongup away from the shower wall and dragging him out of the bathroom while still soaking wet.**

**“Sir! Sir, it hurts!” Jongup called out as he grabbed at Seunghyun’s wrist.**

 

**Moving Jongup with ease, Seunghyun tossed him onto the bed so he would land on his stomach. Jongup bounced a little on the bed, but soon felt the pressure of Seunghyun's hand on the back of his neck, holding him down firmly in place so he would not be able to get up.**

 

**“Why did you call out someone else’s name in your session?” Seunghyun asked. “You know how dangerous that can get with customers,” he reminded him. “Remember two years ago when you did that and ended up getting beat up so much we had to ban the member? You had to have the doctor come here and you almost had to go to the hospital. Does that ring a bell?” the older questioned in a cold tone. “Well!?” he shouted.**

 

**“Yes, sir! I remember!” Jongup replied while squirming around on the bed awkwardly.**

 

**“At what point did you call out his name?” Seunghyun questioned.**

 

**“I-I don’t remember, sir!” Jongup stated while shaking his head as best as he could.**

 

**“Don’t give me that crap, Jongup!” the older shouted furiously.**

 

**Jongup stopped moving and breathing for a while. He knew Sunghyun only ever called him by his real name when he was about to be in trouble. That meant one thing was coming.**

 

**Punishment.**

 

**“When...when he was spanking me…” Jongup replied in a small voice. “I asked him to spank me harder and harder...and then I called out Jongin’s name.”**

 

**Without saying a word, and still holding the blonde down, Seunghyun raised his hand and landed his firmly down on Jongup’s ass.**

 

**“Ouch! I’m sorry, sir!” Jongup cried out in pain.**

 

**“It’s not me you’ll have to apologize to,” Seunghyun told him before bringing his hand down harder than the last time.**

 

**Jongup let out a gasp of pain. He knew how hard Seunghyun could spank him, having experienced it only once before as a punishment. Sitting for the next couple of days was going to be a challenge.**

 

**“How many times did he spank you?” the older questioned in a cold voice, looking down at Jongup through hooded eyes as he watched his gasp for air and try to ground himself.**

 

**“At least...at least twenty times, sir,” Jongup responded as he closed his eyes and waited for what was going to come next.**

 

**“Then you’ll get fourty from me,” Seunghyun replied in an almost sad voice this time around. “Maybe then you’ll clear your head of Jongin and stop doing careless things.”**

 

**Jongup only nodded his head, accepting the punishment he was about to get.**

 

**Seunghyun said no reassuring words as he continued lowering his hand again and again on Jongup’s ass, which was still kind of red from Daehyun spanking him. He made sure to cover every inch of it, and insured the blonde would feel absolutely no pleasure from it.**

 

**When he was about halfway done with the punishment, Jongup already had a couple of tears streaming down his face, but the blonde knew better than to ask for mercy. If he did that, more would be added to his punishment.**

 

**“What number are we on, Jongup?” Seunghyun questioned.**

 

**“Th-th-irty...s-s-seven! Sir!” Jongup cried out through his tears and ragged breath.**

 

**“Good, you remembered to count without me having to remind you,” the older complimented, glad that he did not have to start all over if Jongup would have forgotten.**

 

**“Yes, sir…” Jongup whimpered out with a slight nod of his head.**

 

**“Count the rest for me then,” Seunghyun told him before landing his hand down extra hard this time. “Out loud, I want to hear you each time.”**

 

**“Th-thiry eight!” Jongup shouted.**

 

**Seunghyun raised his hand, and believe it or not, brought it down even harder than any of the past times.**

 

**“Aaahhhh! Thirty...n-nine!” the blonde screamed louder this time, feeling how his voice cracked from the strain he was putting on it.**

 

**With a slight sigh, Seunghyun raised his hand up higher than before, and brought it down with as much force as possible. He spanked Jongup so hard, he actually felt the younger move against the bed from the force.**

 

**“Forty!” Jongup screamed so loud that he ended up coughing afterwards.**

 

**Lifting his hand away from Jongup’s neck, Seunghyun leaned over him and planted a couple small kisses along the trail of tears running down his face.**

 

**“You took that well, bunny,” Seunghyun praised while Jongup shook on the bed from all the pain he was feeling in his ass.**

 

**Seunghyun could either make his spankings erotic, or pure punishment and pain. This had not been erotic for him at all. There was a strong stinging sensation he felt on every inch of his ass that he thought would never go away in a million years. He had never gotten this many spanks from Seunghyun before.**

 

**“Tell me, bunny…” Seunghyun said this time as he pulled out a velvet glove from his pants pocket and slid it onto his hand, glad it had not gotten wet in the shower. “Why did you call out Jongin’s name during your session?” he asked while starting to rub Jongup’s ass gently.**

 

**Jongup let out a small whimper as his tender ass we touched again. Though he was glad it was gently this time. Seunghyun let out a small sigh while watching how Jongup flinched from his touch. He always had a velvet glove with him for this reason. He never knew when he would have to punish someone and comfort them afterwards. After all, he never liked leaving anyone without comforting them and talking to them afterwards. Leaving after punishing someone was a bad habit to fall into, because it would start to build distrust and fear between them.**

 

**“Bunny...tell me…” Seunghyun said again in a gentle voice as if he had not just spanked the crap out of him.**

 

**“He...he use to spank me really well,” Jongup answered.**

 

**“Use names, bunny. You know I want names when you explain things to me,” Seunghyun reminded him. “Especially since I** **_know_ ** **you know his name.”**

 

**“Jongin...Jongin use to spank me really well,” Jongup said this time around.**

 

**“You’ve been spanked lots of times by other customers. So what made you cry out his name this time around?” the older questioned, moving his hand to the other swollen, red globe he had just abused.**

 

**“When I was being spanked today...it reminded me so much about him…” Jongup confessed. “I...don’t know how to explain it...but Daehyun’s hand felt so similar to how Jongin use to handle me…”**

 

**“How do you know Daehyun’s name?” Seunghun asked, going on a little bit of a tangent from their more urgent topic.**

 

**“I told Daehyun I should only call him sir or master...but he wouldn’t allow it,” Jongup explained. “He said I needed to call him Daehyun.”**

 

**“Mmmm...he’s one of those types,” Seunghyun said with a small hum. “But...back to our main topic now. You said Daehyun reminded you of Jongin while he was spanking you.”**

 

**“Yes, sir,” the blonde replied while shifting on the bed slightly.**

 

**Seunghyun felt like he was beginning to sigh a lot around Jongup, but let out another one regardless.**

 

**“Bunny…” the older said softly.**

 

**“I know, sir...I’m not suppose to compare…” Jongup said in a defeated voice. “I didn’t meant to, I swear!”**

 

**“Bunny,” Seunghyun said again.**

 

**“Just for some reason...he reminded me so much of him!” Jongup said quickly, trying to explain himself.**

 

**“Bunny…!” Seunghyun said louder this time.**

 

**“But I won’t do it again!” the blonde exclaimed.**

 

**“Bunny!” the older shouted this time, bringing both of his hands up to Jongup’s face and turning it more towards him. “Bunny...thank you for explaining things to me,” he said in a calmer voice. I know this might be painful for you but...I’m going to call Jongin to come back here for a little while so you can have more...let’s call it closure,” he explained. “I’ll see when Jongin can come back and let you know so you can prepare yourself more. Alright?”**

 

**“But he-”**

 

**“I know,” Seunghyun said, stopping Jongup right in his tracks. “But trust me...you need this. Even if Jongin left with no regrets or plans on looking back on you...you need this to move forward and be safe here.”**

 

**Jongup lowered his head from Seunghyun’s hands and laid it back down on a sopping wet covers beneath him.**

 

**“I have to go make sure things are going alright in the lobby and everything,” Seunghyun told him, giving him a couple more strokes on his tender ass. “I’ll get back to you when I have a date set with Jongin. You’ll be meeting with him in one of the small rooms we have set aside for customers who only want to talk. That way there will be no temptation for you two to do anything other than talk,” he explained.**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Jongup said in a small voice.**

 

**“Don’t start sulking, bunny,” the older told him in a slightly scolding voice, but nothing that would hurt Jongup’s feelings. “You’ll be thanking me when you’ve finished talking to him.”**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Jongup answered again.**

 

**Seunghyun pulled the velvet glove from his hand, put it back into his pocket, and stood up from the bed. He then walked over to the table he had put his schedule book down on and picked it back up. Looking over to where Jongup was laying, he saw the younger had curled up into a smaller ball and was hugging his pillow close to him. He made a quick mental note to send someone in to change his sheets and switch out the mattress so it would not create any mold and cause a health risk. He then left the room without saying another word, knowing Jongup wanted the silence to think and reflect.**

 

**Jongup just listened as the door closed and buried his face into his pillow. He cried for a little while longer before he fell into a light sleep. He knew Junhong would be done with his session before he needed to go to his next one, so if he was not awake by the time he got back, he was sure Junhong would wake him up.**

 

**\------**

**The Presentation**

 

**“And as you can see, that is why we would benefit from joining in with the Kim Group,” Kyuhyun stated with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Are there any questions?” Daehyun asked next, looking around the room to see people jotting things down on notepads or typing away at computers.**

 

**For the next half an hour or so, they answered any questions that came up to the best of their abilities. Of course there were still some things they were not certain of, but those were jotted down so they could get back to the people as soon as possible.**

 

**When the presentation was completely over, the room emptied, leaving only Kyuhyun and Daehyun in there.**

 

**“So...did you have a good time this morning?” Kyuhyun asked as he typed away at the laptop they had used for the presentation.**

 

**“I guess you could say that,” Daehyun said with a smile on his face while stacking up any papers they had used.**

 

**“Actually have sex this time?” Kyuhyun questioned next before closing the laptop and drumming on it with his finger tips.**

 

**“What do you think?” Daehyun asked with a roll of his eyes while paperclipping everything together.**

 

**Pulling the USB drive out from the computer, Kyuhyun pointed it at Daehyun with his eyes partially squinted.**

 

**“How can I be sure with you?” Kyuhyun questioned. “We went the first time and nothing happened with you and Jong...Jong...whatever his name is,” he said while waving his hand around a little.**

 

**“It’s Jongup,” Daehyun told him.**

 

**“Right! Jongup!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as if he had remembered the name the entire time. “Anyways, you didn’t have sex with him the first time, so who’s to say you didn’t have sex again?”**

 

**“Alright! We had sex! Are you happy now!?” Kyuhyun screamed.**

 

**The two of them heard a small snicker come from the doorway and turned around to see Jongin standing there with a smile on his face.**

 

**“I take it you two are talking about that club I referred you to?” Jongin asked happily.**

 

**Kyuhyun and Daehyun both nodded their heads, glad that if anyone had overheard them that it was Jongin.**

 

**“I’m glad you enjoyed yourselves,” Jongin said with a few nods of his head. “That place is really good. Right?”**

 

**“Honestly...it would have been considerate of you to at least tell us what kind of place it was,” Daehyun replied while shaking his head. “I was taken completely off guard once I found out!”**

 

**“But now that you know, and you’re enjoying yourself, it doesn’t really matter too much. Now does it?” Jongin asked while leaning up against the wall. “But I didn’t come here to talk about those activities. How did the presentation go?”**

 

**“These things are always a bunch of crap,” Kyuhyun scoffed right away. “Everyone knows that everyone who sits in here and listens are already aware of everything we’re telling them about. It’s just a way to make us do more work and keep us busy,” he explained with a roll of his eyes.**

 

**“Easy there, Kyuhyun,” Daehyun said, patting him on the shoulder a couple of times. “We’ve given tons of them before...no need to get worked up over this one.”**

 

**Kyuhyun shrugged Daehyun’s hand off his shoulder and turned to look at him.**

 

**“Did you not think the atmosphere was different when we were giving the presentation this time?” Kyuhyun questioned. “Everyone looked bored out of their minds!”**

 

**“You did just say they come in knowing everything already,” Jongin pointed out. “Wouldn’t they always be bored if that was the case?”**

 

**“Yes but...I realized whenever Daehyun was talking, the majority of them would completely zone out,” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**“Jeez...don’t be too gracious with those compliments,” Daehyun scoffed. “I’m sure you were no shining star either.”**

 

**“Did you notice who all the questions were directed at whenever someone asked something?” Kyuhyun asked next.**

 

**“You,” Daehyun said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But that’s because you were given the task of talking about more controversial and pivotal points,” he explained.**

 

**“Huh…” Jongin huffed out as he tilted his head.**

 

**“What ‘huh’?” Daehyun asked, looking back over at Jongin.**

 

**Jongin shoved himself off the wall and walked closer to the two of them, this time leaning up against the table.**

 

**“During presentations...hasn’t the work always been divided so all parties talk about pivotal points?” Jongin asked.**

 

**“It’s just like presentations we had to do in high school or college,” Daehyun pointed out. “Sometimes the work is divided more fairly than other times.”**

 

**“But think back to all the times you had been preparing a presentation with Kyuhyun,” Jongin told him. “You both would be complaining about all the work you had to do to get ready for the presentation,” he pointed out, looking between the both of them since he had usually been the one they would go to in order to complain. “This time around, however, Kyuhyun...you complained like a huge baby!” Jongin exclaimed.**

 

**“What!? I did not!” Kyuhyun stated.**

 

**“Four days ago you were at my desk for three hours in one day,” Jongin told him. “You were banging your head against my desk and asking for me to go down to our cafeteria and buy you ice cream.”**

 

**“Wow, Kyuhyun...that’s kind of pathetic,” Daehyun lightly laughed.**

 

**“Oh and like you were any better!?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“He was! Tremendously!” Jongin stated. “He came by me a couple of times...to talk about nothing presentation related,” he explained. “Sure he complained about other work related things that were stressing him out, since the higher ups are gone, but never once was it about the presentation. Although...he did save a lot of the work for the last minute.”**

 

**“Because I knew it wouldn’t take a terribly long time to complete…” Daehyun said, now really feeling as if things did feel strange to him. “What could this mean?” he questioned.**

 

**“It means you two are over thinking things,” Kyuhyun stated while shaking his head. “None of this is important. Maybe they accidently gave me all the difficult things because they weren’t paying attention.”**

 

**Daehyun and Jongin just shrugged their shoulders before looking back at Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Do you guys want to go and grab some lunch now?” Daehyun then asked, trying to change the subject and think of a way to relax for a while.**

 

**“Yeeeees!” Kyuhyun begged. “I’m always starving after a presentation!”**

 

**“Then let’s head down and see what’s on today’s menu!” Daehyun said cheerfully.**

 

**The three of them nodded their heads while Daehyun and Kyuhyun gathered up everything they had brought in with them. They quickly placed everything back at their desks before heading down to get food. While they were walking down the hallway, however, Jongin’s phone went off. Pulling it out from his pocket, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.**

 

**“Uhh, guys. I’m going to have to catch up with you,” Jongin said, still looking down at the familiar number. “I need to take this call.”**

 

**“Want us to order something for you then?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“Nah...it’s alright. This shouldn’t take long anyways,” Jongin said before waving to them and heading in the opposite direction while answering his call.**

 

**“Well let’s get going,” Kyuhyun said with a smile on his face, lightly hitting Daehyun on the back in a friendly manner.**

 

**The two of them did not get much farther though, until they were stopped with someone calling their names.**

 

**“Daehyun! Kyuhyun! Wait!” one of their fellow workers yelled after them. “Phone...you’re needed on the phone now,” he stated.**

 

**“What?” both of them said at once while looking at each other.**

 

**“Did someone forget something in the conference room?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“No...it’s our boss. He says there’s something he needs to talk to you two about,” he explained.**

 

**Sighing, the two of them headed to a smaller conference room and jumped onto the phone call. This was a downside to working under a higher up...they always had to talk to them whenever something went wrong or they needed to get something out to to rest of the floor but were too busy to do themselves.**

 

**_“Kyuhyun, Daehyun, I’m glad you could talk to me right now,”_ ** **their boss said in a not too excited voice.**

 

**“What can we do for you?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**_“How did the presentation go today?”_ ** **the man asked while it sounded like he was drumming his fingers or tapping a pen against a desk.**

 

**“Ummm...alright I guess,” Daehyun replied.**

 

**_“Now, Kyuhyun...I have a question for you,”_ ** **their boss said in a more serious tone.** **_“How do you feel about working in China?”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is finished! Jongup got a punishment from Seunghyun after finding out that he had called out Jongin’s name >_< But after learning what had happened to Jongup a few years ago when he did the same thing...we can see that Seunghyun was really worried about the incident and just wants to avoid it happening again. How do we like a more strict Seunghyun? We have not really seen that side of him up until now. Now we just have to wait for Jongup to talk with Jongin and hopefully fully resolve all of the lingering feelings he still has. That is going to be interesting~! We got to see a bit of Kyuhyun, Daehyun, and Jongin as well, working hard and joking around together (: Then there was the ending surprise we got with Kyuhyun! Will he be going to China!? Make sure to come back next Sunday to find out what happens next~!


	14. I Need To Go Back

**Sitting in silence at the at the conference table, Kyuhyun and Daehyun looked at each other. They had just ended their call with their boss, and things had not gone the way they had expected.**

 

**“You have to take it…” Daehyun told Kyuhyun in a serious voice. “It’s a great opportunity.”**

 

**“But what about you? What about everyone else on this floor?” Kyuhyun asked. “I can’t just leave like that and not feel guilty that I’m the only survivor.”**

 

**“You make it sound like the rest of us are going to die,” Daehyun said with a slight laugh.**

 

**“You’re all being let go, Daehyun,” Kyuhyun reminded him. “They’re closing down our floor because they don’t need us anymore. The company isn’t doing well anymore and they have to downsize by getting rid of us. We’re useless now.”**

 

**“They still need you, that’s what you need to keep in mind,” Daehyun reminded him. “In China...on a new** **_huge_ ** **project...which you’ll be getting paid** **_five times_ ** **as much at,” he stated while stressing how much more he would be making if he agreed to go. Raising an eyebrow Daehyun leaned forward and continued, “You’re needed, and it would be ridiculous for you to not take this opportunity.”**

 

**“Even though it means leaving and living in China?” Kyuhyun asked. “It’s not easy to make a move like that...it’s an entirely new environment.”**

 

**“That would be stressful to have to move like that,” Daehyun agreed while frowning.**

 

**“Damn...how could our boss dump this on me like it’s no big deal!? It’s fucking ridiculous!” Kyuhyun shouted in frustration. “He made it sound like I’m just moving down the block or something!”**

 

**Kyuhyun tilted his head down and placed it into his hands followed by a heavy sigh. Their boss had said how he had wished to keep the two of them, but how since Kyuhyun already knew Chinese, it would only be beneficial to keep him. Daehyun had pointed out that he had been willing to learn the language, but their boss said he would only be a hindrance along the way if they did that. Yeah, their boss tended to be blunt at times and told them exactly how he felt.**

 

**“How are we going to tell everyone the news?” Daehyun then asked, breaking the growing, tense silence.**

 

**Kyuhyun slowly stood up from his chair and walked over to the computer in the room. Turning it on, he waited for it to boot up before signing into his work account and opening up his e-mail.**

 

**“It’s best if everyone knows about this as soon as possible so they can start looking for other jobs,” Kyuhyun explained with a heavy sigh while typing away at the e-mail. “It’s not easy to find jobs right now, so they need as much time as possible…”**

 

**In a couple of minutes, Kyuhyun called Daehyun over to check what he had typed out. Everything looked alright to Daehyun for the most part, besides for the few altercations he had made to make Kyuhyun sound more sympathetic as they delivered this news. It mentioned the circumstances they were faced with, the last day they would be working here in the office, and what would happen with their paychecks. The links to job sites were also included at the bottom of the e-mail to assist their co-workers in finding new jobs. Then, with a click of a mouse, the e-mail was sent out.**

 

**“I suddenly don’t feel like staying here the rest of the day,” Kyuhyun said with a frown on his face, pushing himself away from the desk after he closed out of his e-mail.**

 

**“Should we find Jongin and tell him we’re heading out early then?” Daehyun asked.**

 

**“You’re leaving with me?” Kyuhyun asked in a shocked voice.**

 

**“Of course, it’s a reason to make my weekend a bit longer,” he explained while Kyuhyun logged off of the computer and turned it off. “Plus I’m betting after seeing that e-mail, the atmosphere around here is going to plummet.”**

 

**With a nod of his head, the two of them then left the conference room. They could already hear complaining and moans of distress coming from the entire floor as they read the e-mail Kyuhyun had sent only a minute ago. Even though Kyuhyun knew everyone would be aware that he was not responsible for this decision to shut the floor down, they would come to him, and possibly Daehyun, to ask questions.**

 

**The two of them did not get very far until they bumped into Jongin who already had his jacket draped over his arms and his suitcase in his hands.**

 

**“Oh...are you leaving already?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“Umm….yeah...something came up suddenly and I have to go,” Jongin said with an apologetic smile.**

 

**“It’s alright...we were about to leave too,” Kyuhyun explained. “Did you see the e-mail?”**

 

**“I haven’t, but I’ve heard people talking on the floor,” Jongin stated. “We’re closing soon from the sound of things?”**

 

**“And left to find a new job…” Daehyun replied with a sigh.**

 

**Jongin did not say anything back about that, but nodded his head in understanding. It became silent between the three of them before they heard an annoyed shout coming from a colleague who was known to get angry easily. The three of them then looked at each other before bolting in their own separate directions to either leave, or grab their things and leave.**

 

**\------**

**Lucifer**

 

**Seunghyun had just finished talking on the phone with Jongin not too long ago and made a note in his schedule book for Sunday around noon for him to stop by. Glancing at his watch, he noted that Jongup should be going to his next customer soon. Jongup was scheduled for an hour and a half with his next customer and then had a short break afterwards. He would use that time to go and talk to him about Jongin again.**

 

**“Well...may as well make my rounds…” Seunghyun sighed as he got up from his office chair and headed out of his room with the notebook tucked under his arm like always.**

 

**Fridays always tended to get more busy after the afternoon hit, so he had to be ready to schedule appointments and do anything else. He had made sure there were extra security guards around, because Fridays were also the day where they had to kick more people out. Stress that had built up over the long week always seemed to get released either while customers were drinking at the bar, or when they were angry that they could not get an appointment scheduled when they wanted it. These were things Seunghyun had gotten use to over the many years he had been running this place, but it was still a difficult thing to deal with.**

 

**As he walked around, he spotted Ryeowook coming towards him.**

 

**“Ryeowook!”Seunghyun called, flagging the younger man down.**

 

**“What can I do for you, Seunghyun?” Ryeowook asked.**

 

**Any of the people who worked at Lucifer, but were not servicing customers, were allowed to call Seunghyun by his name. Seunghyun thought it was better that way, and no one had ever questioned his decision..**

 

**“Have you tended to Jongup’s room yet?” Seunghyun questioned, since it has been some time since he had put in that order.**

 

**“I have,” Ryeowook answered. “People came with a new mattress from storage and took his waterlogged one away,” he explained. “Why was it that wet anyways. He never crawls into bed that wet.”**

 

**Seunghyun gave Ryeowook a look that told him it was better not to ask those kinds of questions.**

 

**“Nevermind…” Ryeowook mumbled, averting his eyes from Seunghyun and pursing his lips together. “Anyways, everything in his room is taken care of. Mattress changed, same with the sheets, and we gave him new pillows because those were wet as well,” he explained.**

 

**“Good,” was Seunghyun’s simple answer as he nodded his head slightly.**

 

**The older looked up just in time to see Ren coming towards them at a fast pace. He only stopped by them long enough to grab onto Ryeowook’s arm.**

 

**“We’re needed in room 518,” Ren told him quickly before bowing slightly to Seunghyun.**

 

**“Ah, alright,” Ryeowook replied before also giving Seunghyun a small bow.**

 

**The two of them then headed towards the room together, dodging customers in the hallway along the way. Seunghyun just watched them go before turning back to head to the lobby. He was glad he had found Ryeowook and Ren who were willing to do work like this. He had originally thought they would make good workers for him to service the customers, but both of them proved through a couple sessions of training that it would be impossible. Not wanting to leave though, they had settled for working and helping the others who serviced the customers. Both of them also seemed to be great at forming connections with everyone who worked there, which was always good considering the conditions they would find them in sometimes.**

 

**With a smile on his face, Seunghyun finally made his way to the lobby, and just in time to watch someone fall off a bar stool in a drunken stupor.**

 

**“And let the fun begin…” Seunghyun sighed before going over to the man who had just fallen over.**

 

**\------**

**Jongin’s & Kyungsoo’s House**

 

**Jongin had raced home to see Kyungsoo so he could talk to him. He was not sure at what time Kyungsoo would be having to leave for work, so he wanted to ensure he would catch him.**

 

**As soon as the front door was closed behind him, Kyungsoo stepped out from the kitchen with a confused look on his face.**

 

**“Jongin? What are you doing home right so early?” Kyungsoo questioned as he looked down at his watch with a shocked look on his face. “It’s still so early.”**

 

**“I have to talk to you about something,” Jongin explained as he tossed his briefcase onto a side table and threw his jacket over the back of a chair. His briefcase was placed down on the couch as he watched Kyungsoo scratch his head.**

 

**“Do you mind coming into the kitchen? I was just making some dinner you could heat up later tonight,” Kyungsoo explained, motioning for Jongin to follow him.**

 

**“For me to warm up? When are you leaving for work today?” Jongin asked with a frown on his face.**

 

**“I have to go in at 4:00pm today. It was supposed to be 6:00pm but I have to check in one one of my patients who was having problems earlier,” Kyungsoo told him before picking up the knife he had been using to but up meat.**

 

**Jongin loved Kyungsoo with all of his heart, and he loved even more that he was doing what he loved as a doctor. He was one of the best at the hospital he was working at, and was looked up to by other doctors and his juniors.**

 

**“So what did you need to talk to me about?” Kyungsoo asked while he went back to work preparing dinner.**

 

**“Well...I’ll be out of a job soon,” Jongin stated in a worried voice.**

 

**“What do you mean!?” Kyungsoo asked, putting the knife down and staring at Jongin.**

 

**“I just found out today,” the older explained. “Our floor is being closed down in a month or so,” he stated. “Of course I’ll look for another job and everything but...it might be hard for a while.”**

 

**“Even though I’m sad you’ll be losing your job...you don’t have to worry about it too much,” Kyungsoo told him. “You know I make enough money to support the both of us without any problems.”**

 

**“I told you I don’t want to rely on just you to make a living for us,” Jongin reminded him firmly. “I want to be a part of the income in this household as well.”**

 

**“Alright, alright. I was just reminding you,” Kyungsoo said before picking up the knife again. “Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about or was that it?”**

 

**“There was actually one more thing…” Jongin stated in a more worried voice than before.**

 

**“And what would that be? You sound like I’m going to cut your dick off if I tell you,” the younger said with a small laugh.**

 

**“You know that club I use to go to?” Jongin asked.**

 

**Right away, Kyungsoo stopped cutting the meat on his cutting board and turned around with the knife clenched in his hand. Jongin gulped and placed a chair between himself and Kyungsoo.**

 

**“You mean the club you promised me you’d stop going to?” Kyungsoo asked, swiftly changing his grip on the knife.**

 

**“Y-yes...that one…” Jongin replied as he looked down at the knife and then back up at Kyungsoo. “I need to go back there one more time.”**

 

**“What!? Jongin! We had a deal!” Kyungsoo shouted, taking another step closer to the older. “How could you say you need to go back one more time!? Am I not good enough!? Am I lacking!? Tell me what I need to do!”**

 

**“NO! Of course you are good enough, Kyungsoo!” Jongin exclaimed. “But I left some unfinished business there and I guess I need to go finish it up,” he explained.**

 

**“What? Did you promise to fuck someone and not get around to it in time?” Kyungsoo asked in a hurt voice without loosening his grip on the knife.**

 

**“It’s nothing like that, I swear!” Jongin said while waving his hands in dismissal.**

 

**“Then why do you need to go back to a place like that!?” the younger questioned while taking another step closer to him.**

 

**“It’s hard to explain,” Jongin half whined, honestly being frightened by Kyungsoo right now. After all, he was a doctor, he could hurt or kill him with ease if he ever chose to.**

 

**“Then you better start explaining now before it’s you who ends up in the oven!” Kyungsoo shouted at him, now pointing his knife towards him.**

 

**“Can you put down the knife first?” Jongin asked while pointing over to the counter where it would be out of reach. “When I feel like my life isn’t in danger then I’ll tell you.”**

 

**“You realize I can still hurt you without a knife,” Kyuhyun reminded him while choosing to place the knife down on the counter.**

 

**_Shit...that’s right...I’m never safe when he’s mad,_ ** **Jongin groaned to himself. “Still...it’s less threatening,” he stated.**

 

**Once Kyungsoo placed the knife down on the counter, he showed Jongin his empty hands and stepped away from any of the many knives in the kitchen.**

 

**“I have to go back because one of the worker’s there seems to have fallen in love with me,” Jongin stated quickly.**

 

**“Someone there** **_what_ ** **!?” the younger shouted.**

 

**“I never returned the love!” Jongin added quickly after. “How could I ever return his love when I have you I’m captivated by!?”**

 

**“That better be the truth,” Kyungsoo growled.**

 

**“Of course it’s the truth!” Jongin stated. “I’m just going in to talk with him quickly so we can clear things up and tell him not to waste his time missing me because nothing will** **_ever_ ** **happen between us,” he explained.**

 

**“When do you have to go back?” Kyungsoo asked now, arms folded across his chest.**

 

**“This Sunday...around noon…” Jongin stated. “I just wanted to tell you now.”**

 

**“Sunday...I work almost all day on Sunday,” Kyungsoo reminded him. “You could choose disappear there to screw around and I never would have known. Why did you bother telling me that you’d be going, when you could mess around one more time without me being aware of it?”**

 

**“Because I love you,” Jongin said while making a heart with his hands.**

 

**“Now you’re just being cheesy,” Kyungsoo said while rolling his eyes at the older.**

 

**“I’m being serious,” Jongin replied. “Anyways, it would be worse for me if you somehow found out and I didn’t tell you about me going,” he pointed out.**

 

**“You’re right about that. I would seriously have to kill you if I found out,” Kyungsoo agreed with a small smile on his face.**

 

**Smiling back, Jongin walked up to Kyungsoo and wrapped his arms around him. Pulling the younger in, he made them collide together.**

 

**“I still have cooking to do tonight so you don’t starve,” Kyungsoo pointed out as Jongin started untying the apron from around his waist.**

 

**“You’ll still have time to prepare even if we go and have some fun right now,” Jongin said, now lifting the apron off over Kyungsoo’s head. “Besides, we haven’t been able to spend much time together since your work hours keep changing now.**

 

**“They won’t be like this for much longer. We have a couple new doctors transferring in in two weeks,” the younger explained.**

 

**“If you’re asking me to wait two entire weeks until we can fuck again...you’re out of your mind,” Jongin said as he lifted Kyungsoo off the floor.**

 

**Out of first instinct, Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around the older's neck and his legs around his waist. In no time, they were kissing one another and trying to remove their clothes. The ingredients on the counter were left abandoned as Jongin carried Kyungsoo away to their bedroom.**

 

**Jongin threw Kyungsoo down right away and jumped on top of him where he then began stripping him of all his clothes. It only took a matter of seconds before the younger was completely stripped naked on the bed. While Jongin had been stripping him, he had started planting kisses all over Kyungsoo’s body, leaving him hot and bothered as he stripped his own clothes off.**

 

**As soon as Jongin had removed all of his clothes and tossed them onto the floor, he crawled back over Kyungsoo and they started kissing again. Jongin only broke their kiss to stick three of his fingers into Kyungsoo’s mouth. The younger instantly started sucking on the digits, making them wet and slick with his saliva. While he sucked on Jongin’s fingers, he reached one of his hands down and started pumping his lover’s cock to get it harder.**

 

**“Mmmmm…that feels so good,” Jongin hummed before pulling his fingers from Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Let me make you feel good now.”**

 

**Slowly, he brought his fingers down to the younger’s ass and circled them around the puckered hole. He earned a couple small moans from Kyungsoo as the younger moved his hips slightly in anticipation.**

 

**Not wanting to waste any time, Jongin pushed one of his fingers inside the younger and started pumping it in and out. Kyungsoo started moaning more and moving his hips in small circles. That was his way of begging for more while Jongin was prepping him. Knowing this, Jongin added a second finger and worked on stretching the younger even more. In no time, he was pushing a third finger in as well, earning a very pleased moan from the younger.**

 

**“Are you ready for me?” Jongin asked, still feeling Kyungsoo stroking his erection.**

 

**“I’m always ready for you,” Kyungsoo stated, followed by a moan of pleasure as Jongin teased his prostate.**

 

**“Then I bring up my proposition from before...let me take you raw one time,” the older stated while pulling his fingers out. “I want to fuck you when you haven’t been stretched, to feel how tight you can really feel.”**

 

**“And I keep telling you...if you bring that up...I’m going to be the one fucking you,” Kyungsoo reminded him. “After all, I’m a doctor...I can pleasure you in ways you can’t even imagine.”**

 

**“Nope...not happening,” Jongin stated with a shake of his head while Kyungsoo released his leaking member which now had pre-cum smeared all over it.**

 

**Kyungsoo only laughed a little bit as Jongin positioned himself at his stretched entrance. One day the older would realize what he was missing out on, although Kyungsoo was not too certain if he would enjoy being a top.**

 

**Jongin leaned back down and started kissing Kyungsoo again on the lips. Kyungsoo always enjoyed Jongin’s kisses, and looped his arms around his neck to keep him pulled down. The two of them continued kissed until Jongin pressed himself into the younger’s tight heat. Without breaking away from their kiss, he started thrusting himself into Kyungsoo at a rapid pace. That’s how they both liked it right from the start. Fast and hard.**

 

**“Aaahhhh! So good!” Kyungsoo eventually moaned out as Jongin flipped him onto his hands and his knees.**

 

**Once he was flipped over, Jongin pushed himself all the way in and stayed still. Then, using his hands, spread Kyungsoo’s ass to look at his cock pushed all the way inside of him.**

 

**“You have no idea how nice your ass looks swallowing my cock up like this,” Jongin purred as he felt the younger tightening himself around him.**

 

**“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer,” Kyungsoo retorted in a sarcastic tone.**

 

**“That’s actually a great idea!” Jongin exclaimed before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a camera he kept in the top drawer.**

 

**Kyungsoo let out a small groan as he heard the camera being turned on. He could not believe Jongin was actually about to do this to him.**

 

**“Spread yourself for me,” Jongin told him, giving his hips a little bit of a thrust at the same time.**

 

**Reaching his hands back to his ass, Kyungsoo spread them so Jongin could take the picture. He knew there was no point in refusing the older. There were multiple clicks of the camera as Jongin snapped his photos.**

 

**“These look really nice,” Jongin stated before lowering the camera so Kyungsoo would be able to see them.**

 

**When Kyungsoo turned his head to look at the pictures, he felt his face turn bright red, and Jongin moaned as he became tighter around him. His hole was stuffed with Jongin’s thick cock, and looked well stretched. There was some pre-cum smeared around the outside of his whole, making it look like a tempting sight, even if it was his own ass.**

 

**“Mmm...looks like someone likes this,” the older stated, placing the camera down on the bed so he could start thrusting again.**

 

**Grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s hips, he began moving harder and faster again to build their pleasure back up. They were both quickly moaning with Jongin planting kisses and light bites across Kyungsoo’s back. Their skin slapped together, making a pleasant sound that filled the room. Kyungsoo pushed his ass back more as Jongin plowed into him harder and harder. He was craving for more, but did not know what he wanted.**

 

**Then, out of nowhere, he felt a sharp sting on his ass. Had Jongin just** **_spanked_ ** **him? Oh who cared!? He had actually found that a bit arousing. A loud cry ripped through his throat at the feeling and caused his to wiggle his ass around in pleasure.**

 

**Jongin spanked Kyungsoo a couple more times, each time making him tighter and tighter around his throbbing member.**

 

**“Of fuck…” Kyungsoo moaned out when he swore he could not longer feel his ass or Jongin’s hand coming down on him.**

 

**“Aaahhh...you feel so good Kyungsoo…” Jongin moaned pleasantly. “Do you enjoy this? Getting your ass spanked?” he asked.**

 

**“Mmmm! Yes! I do like it!” Kyungsoo cried out.**

 

**Neither of them were able to say anything else at the moment, because they reached their orgasms. Kyungsoo’s had hit him first from just admitting he loved being spanked like that. When he had cum, Jongin thrust a few more times into his tight heat before following shortly after and filling his ass with his cum.**

 

**Jongin slowly pumped in and out of Kyungsoo a couple more times, making sure he had completely emptied himself into the younger. Kyungsoo moaned slightly as he felt some of the cum leaking out from his hole as Jongin moved inside of him slightly. It was only after a couple more minutes of them enjoyed each other like this that Jongin decided to pull out.**

 

**Kyungsoo fell onto his side and watched as Jongin came up next to him and planted a couple kisses on his forehead.**

 

**“We need to get showered and then I can help you finish preparing dinner,” Jongin stated as he continued kissing the younger gently.**

 

**“You? Willing to help with dinner?” Kyungsoo asked in a shocked voice. “I think the end of the world is coming,” he added with a chuckle.**

 

**“Well I** **_did_ ** **just distract you for a good forty-five minutes,” Jongin pointed out. “So let’s shower together and then get that taken care of so you can leave for work on time.”**

 

**Kyungsoo nodded his head and went to sit up on the bed. When he did, however, he let out a hiss of pain and then glared over at Jongin. The older instantly cringed a little, knowing very well that all the spanking had probably causing his ass to hurt even more than it should have.**

 

**“Sorry about the sudden spanking...kind of a habit…” the older admitted.**

 

**“From that club?” Kyungsoo asked as he stood up from the bed.**

 

**“Old habits die hard,” Jongin stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he got up too. “At least you enjoyed it though!”**

 

**“I did…” Kyungsoo admitted again. “But we need a rule right now, that you aren’t allowed to spank me like that when I have to work in a couple of hours,” he stated, jabbing a finger at Jongin. “I can’t go avoiding sitting down during work or people are going to suspect something and ask questions.”**

 

**“Agreed,” Jongin stated with a smile on his face. “Now let’s go shower before we kill any more time.”**

 

**“No shower fucking,” Kyungsoo warned him sternly.**

 

**“Alright, alright. No shower fucking,” Jongin agreed again.**

 

**“You were thinking about it before I said no...weren’t you?” the younger questioned as they made their way to the shower.**

 

**“I was. You know I can’t ignore you when you’re all wet and sexy,” Jongin claimed. “All that soap running down your body...you’re hard to ignore, Kyungsoo.”**

 

**“I won’t rule out another make out session,” Kyungsoo said right as they stepped into the bathroom, looking up at Jongin with a mischievous glance.**

 

**Jongin instantly closed the door behind them and pushed him up against the nearest wall. Shower time was always a fun time for the two of them.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is finished! Looks like we see how Kyuhyun and Daehyun are responding to the news they received in the last chapter. Kyuhyun feels guilty that he is being offered to go to China for work, while everyone else will be out of a job :/ Not really a good situation for the rest of the workers, and Kyuhyun still needs to decide what he’s going to do. Will he take the job?
> 
> This chapter was a bit of a switch up as well. We got a bit of Jongin and Kyungsoo action! Of course since Jongin is coming back into the picture more, as he will go back to Lucifer, we had to get a picture of his relationship with Kyungsoo. Meet the man who got him to quit coming to the club. What were your thoughts about see the two of them together? Now we have to wait and see what will happen when Jongin goes back and see’s Jongup. We can only hope for a smooth ending between them.  
> Come back next Sunday to see what happens next!


	15. Our Birthday

**Jongup woke up the next day right when Junhong was entering the room with a tray filled with food. Turning around in the bed with a slight hiss of pain he was still feeling from when Seunghyun had spanked him, he faced Junhong.**

 

**“How are you feeling today?” Junhong questioned as he placed the tray down and passed Jongup’s food to him, since he knew sitting in a chair would cause problems right now.**

 

**“It still hurts a bit, but it feels better than what it did yesterday,” Jongup explained.**

 

**Last night when they had both been done with all their customers, Junhong had seen the way Jongup was sitting and walking. He had asked questions and refused to drop it until Jongup told him what was wrong. When the younger had finally explained what had happened, Junhong had made him lay on his stomach, and had applied some cooling gel onto his butt to help it feel better.**

 

**Junhong plopped himself down on Jongup’s bed and sat cross legged, looking at the younger. Jongup was about to start eating his breakfast, but could not do so with the way Junhong was staring at him.**

 

**“What’s that look for, hyung?” Jongup questioned, cocking his head to the side.**

 

**“When are you meeting with Jongin to talk?” the older questioned.**

 

**“I don’t know yet. Seunghyun said he would tell me as soon as he knew, but yesterday was really busy for me and he probably knew I’d be too tired to deal with it at night,” Jongup explained. “I’m guessing he already talked to Jongin so he’ll probably let me know today.”**

 

**Just then, there was a knock at the door. Junhong turned his head and Jongup propped himself up in bed more as they faced the door. Seunghyun then opened it up and stepped inside. Jongup and Junhong continued watching him until he closed the door and came over to Jongup’s bed.**

 

**“How are you feeling today, bunny?” Seunghyun questioned, turning his eyes to the younger’s ass.**

 

**“It’s alright, sir. Not great...but not bad,” Jongup explained. “I explained things to Junhong last night and he put some cooling gel on it to make it feel better.”**

 

**“That was a good call, kitten,” Seunghyun stated, turning his attention towards Junhong. “I take it when bunny here says he told you everything, that you know why he got his punishment.”**

 

**“Yes, sir. I do,” Junhong replied with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Well, bunny. I was able to get a hold of Jongin quite easily yesterday and I have a response from him,” Seunghyun stated. “He will be coming tomorrow around noon.”**

 

**“Tomorrow? That soon!?” Jongup screeched, moving on the bed out of shock, but cringing when his ass hurt.**

 

**“Would you prefer me to ask him to come in a month or so? I want this resolved as soon as possible so you don’t get yourself in trouble with a more strict customer. You know that,” Seunghun told him with a small sigh as he watched the blondes face turn sad.**

 

**Junhong grabbed a piece of toast with some jam on it, reached for Jongup’s face, and pinched his cheeks together to get his mouth to open. He then shoved part of the toast into it before releasing the younger’s face, a sign for him to start eating.**

 

**“Don’t get all pouty like that about the situation,” Junhong scolded lightly as Jongup reached up and lowered the toast from his mouth while chewing a piece.**

 

**“But, hyung…” Jongup whined, pouting slightly at Junhong.**

 

**“No complaining,” Junhong told him firmly. “If it’s for your safety, no complaining. Understand me?” he asked, jabbing his finger at the younger.**

 

**Jongup grumbled something under his breath that neither Junhong nor Seunghyun were able to understand. He then took another bite from the toast Junhong had shoved his his mouth and turned his head away from him and Seunghyun.**

 

**“Just keep your mind focused on the customers today,” Seunghyun told the blonde, patting him on the head playfully. “Do your best to keep your mind busy and you’ll be fine,” he explained.**

 

**“Yes, sir…” Jongup replied.**

 

**“And Junhong, I wanted to remind you that you have an appointment with a group of six today,” Seunghyun stated. “It’s at 2:00pm.”**

 

**“Ahhhh, I forgot about that,” Junhong mumbled, trying to hold back a cringe. “Thank you for reminding me, sir,” he then replied in a clearer voice.**

 

**“I will see you two around later today,” Seunghyun told them before heading out of the room to go and take care of things he needed to.**

 

**“Did you have to side with him?” Jongup asked as soon as they were alone.**

 

**“I can’t help it if I agree with him on this one,” Junhong pointed out. “It will be good for you to get this talked out more and completely get Jongin out of your mind.”**

 

**“Just go eat your breakfast,” Jongup growled, kicking his leg out and nudging Junhong with it.**

 

**“Don’t go getting all feisty with me because you messed up,” Key told him before getting off the bed and plopping down in a chair so he could eat his breakfast. “If you keep snapping like that this morning, you’ll only end up snapping at a customer laster today and end up in a shit ton more trouble,” he pointed out.**

 

**Jongup just rolled his eyes at Junhong before he started eating his breakfast more. The two of them spent time talking and making sure they were ready for the day they had ahead of them. Junhong was kind of dreading the customers he would be having at 2:00pm, but he really wanted to get out of the fourth place spot and move up in the ranks, just like Jongup wanted to get out of the second spot so he could be Lucifer’s number one.**

 

**\------**

**Yongguk’s and Himchan’s House**

 

**The two of them were actually sitting at the kitchen table together while eating breakfast. Yongguk was positioned in his normal seat at one end of the table, while Himchan was on the other side. They had decided to try again to find something they had in common with each other because on Friday they would be going to have dinner with their parents at their house.**

 

**Himchan was buried in his phone either texting random people or playing different games. Yongguk on the other hand was reading the newspaper and catching up on things he had missed the previous day. Even in the morning, they prefered doing different things. Not to mention what they chose to eat. Himchan had a plate with some eggs and bacon on it, while Yongguk was sitting with a bowl of oatmeal and two pieces of toast with a light spread of peanut butter on them.**

 

**“So...are we just going to do our own things or actually try to figure something out so our parents don’t scold us on Friday?” Yongguk asked as he finished up his breakfast and brushed his hands together to get rid of any crumbs.**

 

**“I guess we should try coming up with something…” Himchan agreed with a sigh before placing his phone down on the table.**

 

**Both of them sat there with their arms crossed over their chests while they looked at one another.**

 

**“What topics were you good at in school?” Yongguk asked with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Art and music,” Himchan answered. “Wouldn’t that be obvious from what I enjoy doing now?” he asked. “What about you? I’m guessing something boring like...math and science or something like that.”**

 

**“You’d be correct,” Yongguk replied with a nod of his head. “Guess that was a failure…” he said with a slight sigh, sliding down in his chair more. “Well...do you have any ideas?” he asked.**

 

**“I’ll be right back,” Himchan said, holding up a finger before leaving the table to head off somewhere else.**

 

**Yongguk drummed his fingers on the table while looking around the kitchen as if he was going to find something to talk with Himchan about in here. He already knew Himchan did not enjoy cooking or anything. He did not have a lot of time to look around, however, because Himchan came back shaking some sort of long, metal, tube filled with something.**

 

**“What’s in there?” Yongguk questioned, pointing to what he was holding.**

 

**“This…” Himchan said, semi-slamming it down onto the table, “...is how we are going to find if we have anything in common,” he stated.**

 

**“How is that going to help us?” Yongguk questioned, not pleased with the game Himchan seemed to be trying to play.**

 

**“In here are sticks with random things on them,” Himchan explained. “We simply pluck one out from the container, and whatever is one it...we talk about,” he said while removing the lid and reaching his hand in to mix the sticks around a bit. “Shall we get started?”**

 

**“I guess so if that’s the only idea we have,” Yongguk said with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s a better idea than no idea.”**

 

**With a smile on his face, Himchan pulled his hand out of the container and waved the first stick around a little. He then brought it down to his eyes and read what was on it.**

 

**“Alright...this one is boring,” Himchan said with a small sigh. “Favorite book,” he read from the stick before tossing it onto the table.**

 

**“Oh wow...there’s no use even discussing that one,” Yongguk agreed with a shake of his head. “I know you don’t particularly care for reading, and you know I read a lot of business books or historical books.”**

 

**“Yepp...no luck at all with that shitty stick,” Himchan said, flicking the stick all the way to Yongguk’s side of the table.**

 

**“Then why don’t you let me try picking something?” Yongguk asked. “Maybe I’ll have better luck.”**

 

**Raising his eyebrows, Himchan capped the container before rolling it across the table to Yongguk. Catching the container in his hand, Yongguk uncapped it and fished out their second stick, praying he would have better luck with picking something.**

 

**“And what has the great stickmaster managed to pull out?” Himchan asked in a condescending voice.**

 

**“Outdoor activities that do not involve sports,” Yongguk said before placing the stick down on the table like Jonghun had. “Man...where did you get this thing. There’s such random shit in here.”**

 

**“It’s meant to be a game to get to know people,” Himchan explained. “My mom got it for me thinking it would help when I went to college.”**

 

**“And did it?” Yongguk questioned.**

 

**“I never used it before,” Himchan replied honestly.**

 

**“So you don’t even know if there’s anything good in here,” Yongguk pointed out with a small shake of his head. “Perfect…”**

 

**“Oh just answer the question so we can get on with it!” Himchan then snapped. “Like you said, at least it was better than no idea!”**

 

**Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down so they would not get into another shouting match, Yongguk thought about his answer.**

 

**“I guess I enjoy fishing,” he finally answered, remembering all the times his father had taken him fishing when he was younger and had time to spend with him on the weekend.**

 

**“You just have to choose the most boring things don’t you?” Himchan asked with a scowl on his face.**

 

**“And what do you prefer then?” Yongguk questioned.**

 

**“Hiking,” Himchan answered. “You know, actually getting up and doing something instead of sitting on my ass.”**

 

**“It was something my dad enjoyed doing so I came to enjoy it,” Yongguk explained. “He had bad knees so it was something we could both enjoy,” he explained, defending his reason even though he did not have to for any reason. He could like whatever he wanted to like.**

 

**Without saying anything else, Yongguk capped the container and rolled it back to Himchan’s side of the table. So far...this was a complete failure. Even though there were about thirty sticks in the container, they started to doubt there was any stick in there they could draw that would make them find a common interest.**

 

**Opening the container again, Himchan reached in and pulled another stick out without wasting any time mixing them around.**

 

**“Damn it...what would be the chances we’d match up on this?” he asked defeatedly. “If you weren’t doing what you’re doing now, what would be your career choice?”**

 

**“I wouldn’t choose anything else…” Yongguk answered right away. “I’ve always known I would have to take over my father’s business just like he did for his father,” he explained. “I’ve never thought about anything else...my mind has always been there.”**

 

**“Oh that’s complete and utter bullshit your spewing right now! I bet the neighbors can smell it!” Himchan exclaimed while waving a hand in front of his nose. “You’re trying to tell me that when you were little you** **_never_ ** **wanted to be a policeman, astronaut, or something!? Anything!?”**

 

**With a shake of his head, Yongguk remained silent. He really could not remember a time in his life when he did not want to be exactly like his father. He had always looked up to his father and thought he was the best role model there was.**

 

**“Well now I’m going to make you choose,” Himchan stated. “Come on and seriously think, man! What would you do if you could change your mind** **_right_ ** **now!?”**

 

**Yongguk looked at Himchan and bit the inside of his cheek as he actually thought about it. Then he remembered something from when he had been young. There was a short time when he had thought about doing something different, but his father had made him change his mind because taking over the family business was more important. It had been a very short lived dream that he had pushed out of his memory for the most part.**

 

**“I...I guess I’d want to be a singing instructor,” Yongguk finally answered.**

 

**“Now we’re getting somewhere!” Himchan exclaimed.**

 

**“Does that mean you wanted to do the same!?” Yongguk questioned, hoping they had found something.**

 

**“Well...no. But at least you actually used your fucking brain,” he replied. “I wanted to be a policeman actually,” he then answered. “I always thought it would be fun to carry around a pair of handcuffs and a gun..maybe some pepper spray and use it on criminals.”**

 

**“How did you go from wanting to be a policeman to being a painter?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“We prefer the term artist,” Himchan corrected him. “And that’s something I don’t need to be sharing with you. I have my own reasons”**

 

**With that said, Himchan capped the container again and rolled it back over to Yongguk. It seemed like they had gotten into a routine of switching who would choose the next stick, and at least they were not fighting with one another.**

 

**Yongguk quickly pulled another stick out of the container, but his eyes went the widest they possibly could when he read what was on the stick.**

 

**“What was that reaction for?” Himchan asked.**

 

**“Um...we don’t have to answer this one…” Yongguk stated, placing the stick down and keeping it by himself so Himchan would not be able to see it.**

 

**“You can’t be serious,” Himchan sighed. “How bad could it possibly be?” he questioned.**

 

**“It’s something I don’t know if we would want to share because it’s more...personal…” Yongguk explained.**

 

**Himchan cocked his eyebrows, giving Yongguk a look that told him he better read him what was on the stick before he got mad. Yongguk knew that look and picked the stick back up, re-reading it again with the same shocked look on his face.**

 

**“What is your sexual orientation?” Yongguk finally managed to ask.**

 

**The two of them stared at each other for a while, neither of them saying anything.**

 

**“You know what..? You’re right. That is a personal question,” Himchan stated with a nod of his head in agreement. “Pick another.”**

 

**Yongguk reached his hand in and pulled another stick out from the container, and had a much more relaxed expression on his face while reading it. They both continued reading sticks from the container until there were no more left. A couple more personal questions were pulled, so they ignored those just like they had the first that was drawn. After all, they were trying to find something they had in common, not dig their own graves by trying to get too much information.**

 

**“Well...I think that’s the longest we’ve ever sat together without thinking about killing one another,” Yongguk stated as he looked at the clock to see it had already been almost three hours.**

 

**“Hmm...I guess you’re right,” Himchan agreed with a nod of his head. “Maybe this was kind of what we needed.”**

 

**“Except we still don’t have anything we found in common with one another,” Yongguk pointed out. “What are we going to say on Friday if our parents ask?”**

 

**Himchan rubbed his chin as he leaned back in his chair. Then, a sly smirk graced his face, followed by a small snicker.**

 

**“What are you thinking now?” Yongguk questioned, worried about the way Himchan was acting all of the sudden.**

 

**“We could be a couple of real smart-asses if we want…” Himchan said with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows.**

 

**“Really? This is going to be your solution?” Yongguk asked. “And how do you propose we do that? Hm?”**

 

**Leaning forward on the table, Himchan looked straight at Yongguk and smiled even larger. Sometimes he loved the way his brain worked.**

 

**“Think, Yongguk,” Himchan told him.**

 

**Yongguk raised his eyebrows in shock. It had seemed like forever that Himchan had called him by his actual name and not sworn at him.**

 

**“What have we had in common from the day we were born?” Himchan asked Yongguk.**

 

**“You mean...our birthday?” Yongguk asked. “That’s your idea of what we can tell them? That what we have in common is our birthday?”**

 

**Bingo!” Himchan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and rocking back on the back two legs of his chair. “It’s perfect!”**

 

**“All except for the fact we had no say in the matter of when we were born and it’s not something we can say we have in common enough to enjoy each other’s company,” Yongguk pointed out.**

 

**“Technicalities,” Himchan said with a wave of his hand. “It’s still something we have in common, and that’s all they’re asking for,” he reminded Yongguk.**

 

**“I mean...I guess you’re right…” Yongguk said, tilting his head to the side slightly.**

 

**“And look! Just like you said, we’ve been sitting together and talking for this long and we haven’t argued with each other or anything,” Himchan stated almost cheerfully.**

 

**“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m hungry now,” Yongguk stated, seeing if he could keep the good mood going for a bit longer. “I was going to heat up some of the cooked chicken in the fridge and have some rice with it. Want to join me?”**

 

**Himchan looked at the clock in the kitchen and hummed as he thought. He had really been wanting to finish the painting he had started the other day, but his stomach was also calling for some food.**

 

**“Sure, I guess I could go for something in my stomach,” Himchan stated while patting his grumbling stomach with his hand. “I’m better at cooking rice than you are, so you just worry about the chicken.”**

 

**“I’m fine at making rice!” Yongguk proclaimed loudly as he stood up from his chair.**

 

**“Right...that’s why it’s either always too mushy or too hard,” Himchan pointed out while he went into their pantry and grabbed the bag of rice out.**

 

**Lifting it with one hand, Himchan flung the bag over his shoulder and carried it over to the rice cooker. Yongguk stood there watching him for a while before he turned around to get the chicken from the fridge. The two of them worked together in silence while they prepared their part of the meal.**

 

**In what felt like no time, Himchan was scooping rice out into two bowls, and Yongguk was placing chicken onto plates for them. They both sat back down in the seats they had claimed as their own and started eating the meal.**

 

**“I do have to admit…” Himchan said through a mouthful of chicken, “...you are really good at making this stuff.”**

 

**“That’s because chicken is my favorite food ever,” Yongguk stated. “Nothing is better than chicken whether it’s for breakfast, lunch, dinner, or a snack. You can never go wrong with chicken!”**

 

**“You’re just going to get sick of it if you keep eating it that much,” Himchan stated before scooping a spoonful of rice into his mouth.**

 

**“It’s not like I actually eat it for each meal,” Yongguk scoffed before eating a piece of chicken himself and humming in the pleasure it brought him.**

 

**“I’m not stupid. I see how many chicken delivery boxes are in the garbage can each week,” Himchan stated.**

 

**“Oh and like you don’t order out all the time as well?” Yongguk asked. “You coop yourself up in your work office and then fill our garbage cans up with jjajangmyun containers.”**

 

**“I have to eat too, and that is a quick meal to have between working on my paintings,” Himchan said in his defence.**

 

**There was a pause in their conversation. Yongguk could tell the tension was starting to rise and did not want things to suddenly explode between them.**

 

**“Speaking of your paintings...I’m sorry I went into your office the other day without your permission…” Yongguk apologizes, poking at his rice before putting a little in his mouth. “But what you were working on, I-”**

 

**“I don’t want to hear what you thought about what I was working on,” Himchan snapped at him, not wanting him to finish his sentence.**

 

**“I just wanted you to know that...if you were trying to keep it a secret...I don’t have any idea what was on the canvas,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“Y-you what? You couldn’t tell?” Himchan asked in a hurt voice.**

 

**“I mean...I only saw it for a couple of seconds…” Yongguk explained with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“A couple seconds is enough and...you couldn’t tell!?” Himchan shouted louder. “Do you know what kind of insult that is to a painter!?” he shouted even louder this time around, slamming his hands down on the table. “I’m not even an abstract painter! It’s easy to tell what I’m painting!”**

 

**“I-I’m sorry, Himchan…didn’t mean to insult you or anything,” Yongguk explained calmly.**

 

**“But you really couldn’t tell what I had been working on?” Himchan asked again while licking his lips.**

 

**“No...I only saw it for a couple of seconds and there were a couple splotches on the canvas, so-”**

 

**“Splotches!? Did you just call my work splotches!?” Himchan screamed in fury.**

 

**“Well...the colors I saw were...skin tones I guess…” Yongguk stated, not wanting things to escalate when they had been doing so good at talking with one another and actually getting along. “I could always come and take another look to see-”**

 

**“Hell no!” Himchan exclaimed, pushing his chair back and standing up from his chair. “I didn’t even want you in there once and now you’re proposing to go back in!? How fucked up are you in the head!?”**

 

**“Himchan, I just-”**

 

**“Just shut up you idiot!” Himchan shouted furiously.**

 

**With that said, Himchan picked up his bowl of rice and started heading out of the kitchen at a fast pace while stomping his feet against the floor.**

 

**“What about your chicken!?” Yongguk called after him.**

 

**“Keep your dry ass chicken!” Himchan shouted before continuing to walk away and slamming his office door behind him.**

 

**Yongguk looked down at the chicken on his plate and saw how nice and juicy it was, nothing like Himchan had just said. He knew the other had said it to hurt him though...showing how he would not eat anything he made for him. It was typical Himchan to do something like that. If he was mad at you, he would take nothing from you.**

 

**“At least the peace lasted a good three hours…” Yongguk sighed to himself while running his hands through his hair before going back to eating his lunch.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has been completed! Junhong seems like he is always going to be caring towards Jongup ^^ Now at least Jongup knows when he will be meeting with Jongin too...although he seems to think it is too soon >_< Guess we have a little more waiting to do until we can find out what happens between those two! Then we have more Yongguk and Himchan time. Seems like even though they tried finding things they have in common, they skipped over an important one haha! And of course things could not end smoothly between them...so it is kind of like they are back to square one -_- But come back next Sunday to find out what will happen next!
> 
> NOTICE! : (This is related to my AsianFanFic account but still applies here) Please see the blog I am linking ‘Updating Plan For Next Few Weeks’ because it holds some important information as to what I will be doing! I posted it yesterday (04/28) so if you missed it, please check it out so you know what will be happening (:   
> Blog Link --> https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1251946


	16. I Loved You

**Sunday morning, Jongup woke up and hopped into the shower before Junhong was even aware it was morning. The older male had still been fast asleep as he crept around the room trying to be as silent as possible. By the time he was out from his shower he could understand why Junhong was still acting as if he was dead. It was only 5:38am. Plus, it probably did not help he had six customers at once yesterday and that had lasted for a good five hours. He had come back looking like the walking dead, though with a smile on his face.**

 

**Quickly, Jongup pulled on a fresh pair of shorts and laced them up. He towel dried his hair for the most part before he applied some product and styled it nicely. Opening up his closet, he then took out a non-scuffed pair of boots, ones that went up to his knees, and set them off to the side to put on after he was all finished.**

 

**The lights around his vanity was turned on, and he fished out what makeup he was going to wear for the day, or at least the beginning of it. He was choosing just to go with some black eyeliner, a bit of dark colored eyeshadow, and some mascara to make his eyes pop even more. Once all of his makeup had been applied, he opened another drawer and pulled out a small box which held his tongue piercings. Although he was use to wearing them, he still prefered taking them out when he slept if he had the energy to do so at the end of the day. As soon as his piercings were in, he slid on his boots and quietly headed out of their room.**

 

**Making his way down the completely empty hallway, Jongup wandered down to Seunghyun's room. It was just a bit past 5:00am right now, a time he knew Seunghyun started waking up at each and every day. He stood in front of the man’s door tapping his fingers together nervously before he managed to bring his hand up and knock.**

 

**Shockingly, in less than a minute, the door was pulled opened, and a sleepy Seunghyun was standing at the door rubbing his eyes and yawning. The man was only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that hung around his hips.**

 

**“Bunny…?” Seunghyun questioned. “Why are you up and ready so early today?” he asked followed by another yawn. “Come in, come in.”**

 

**Seunghyun opened the door more to allow Jongup to enter before closing and locking it again to maintain his privacy. Of course he had his own house apart from Lucifer, but he found he rarely went home since things were always so busy there.**

 

**When he turned around after stretching and yawning, he saw Jongup standing awkwardly in his room with his hands pulled in towards his chest in a worried manner. Jongup was making himself look small, making Seunghyun curious.**

 

**Before Jongup even knew what was happening, he felt his arm being pulled at, and he was dragged over to Seunghyun’s giant bed where he was thrown onto his back. The man then crawled on as well and stared down at him. Not bothering to try getting up, Jongup just continued staring up at Seunghun with wide eyes.**

 

**“Why are you here so early, bunny?” Seunghyun questioned. “Are you nervous about seeing Jongin this afternoon?”**

 

**“Well...I was actually wondering about something…” Jongup replied in a nervous tone.**

 

**“And what would that be, bunny? I can’t read your mind,” Seunghyun told him firmly.**

 

**“Ummm...I heard there was a large group coming today...and that they hadn’t made up their mind about who they wanted to service them,” Jongup explained. “I was wondering if…”**

 

**“No,” Seunghyun answered right away. “That’s a group of fifteen people today and you are not ready for that in the slightest. I know what you’re thinking, that you can handle all of them alone, but I would never dream of putting you alone in there,” he explained. “Not to mention they are coming in around 1:00pm today and I’m, one...not sure how long you will need to talk with Jongin for. And two, unsure of what your mental state will be after you are done talking,” he stated in a worried sounding voice.**

 

**“Could I join in afterwards?” Jongup questioned.**

 

**“How did you even find out about that large group coming in today?” Seunghyun questioned.**

 

**“I heard Hyukjae talking about it yesterday,” Jongup explained in a guilty voice, knowing very well that he had been eavesdropping.**

 

**Seunghun stayed silent as he watched Jongup. He knew the younger wanted to work on trying to get to the number one position Hyukjae currently held. But he was also betting he wanting something right after talking with Jongin that would completely take his mind off of anything they had talked about. While Seunghyun agreed it would be good for Jongup to get right back out to servicing customers, he also was worried he might call out Jongin’s name if he put him back out too soon.**

 

**“I was debating putting Hyukjae, Sungmin, and Junhong in the room together since they are at the top,” Seunghyun admitted.**

 

**“But I’m the number two!” Jongup shouted angrily. “I deserve to be in there too! You can’t just skip over me!”**

 

**“Jongup!” Seunghyun shouted, causing the blonde to go completely silent and shrink back against the mattress. “I will be the one making the final decision, so don’t go raising your voice at me and tell me what you deserve to be doing. Do. You. Understand. Me?” the older asked, leaning down closer to Jongup and talk to him through clenched teeth.**

 

**“Sorry, sir…” Jongup apologizes. “Umm...can I ask a question since I’m already here, sir?” he then asked in a small voice, unsure now if Seunghyun wanted to deal with him any because of his outburst.**

 

**“What do you want to know, bunny?” the older questioned, lightning his gaze at the blonde.**

 

**“Are their schedules not packed today that you considered putting them with that large group?” Jongup questioned.**

 

**“You mean Hyukjae, Sungmin, and Junhong?” Seunghyun asked.**

 

**“Mmmmm…” Jongup hummed lightly, averting his eyes from Seunghyun in case he was annoyed with the topic still.**

 

**“None of them have too many customers today,” Seunghyun explained. “Today is going to be a slightly slower day than usual, still busy, just a bit slower. I’m just not scheduling anything for them during the allotted time with the group until I know if they are going to be participating for not.”**

 

**“When will you be talking to them about it?” the blonde asked next.**

 

**“Around 10:00am. Why?” Seunghyun questioned. “Do you want to be in here where I speak to them?”**

 

**“I...I wouldn’t mind being allowed in here during that time…” Jongup explained as he looked back up to Seunghyun. “I would truly like to be able to participate...but I would understand if you do not think I am capable of joining after talking with Jongin,” he stated, making sure to say it in a way to let Seunghyun know he understood his concern.**

 

**“You can come in as well when the time comes,” Seunghyun told him calmly. “But as you understand, I will be the one making the ruling if you will be joining in later or not.”**

 

**“Of course, sir. I trust your judgement,” Jongup stated with a nod of his head.**

 

**“You say that even after just shouting about how you should be included?” Seunghyun asked while raising an eyebrow.**

 

**“I already apologized…” Jongup muttered with a pout on his lips.**

 

**With that taken care of, Seunghyun removed himself from on top of Jongup and allowed the younger to sit up on the bed. The covers rustled lightly under them as they shifted, Jongup doing his best not to mess them up too badly.**

 

**“You don’t have any customers before you meet with Jonin,” Seunghyun then told him. “I made sure to clear your schedule so that you can see him without any marks or feeling sore possibly,” he explained. “I want you to have a clear mind while talking with him.”**

 

**“Thank you, sir,” the blonde said with a bow of his head. “I appreciate it.”**

 

**“I figured you’d want to be at your best when talking with him today,” Seunghyun said with a smile on his face. “I want things to go as smoothly as possible for the two of you. Now head back to your room and rest up before breakfast is ready.”**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Jongup replied, getting up from the bed and following Seunghyun back to the locked door.**

 

**The older unlocked the door and held it open for Jongup to leave. As the younger passed through the door, Seunghyun reached his hand out and gave him a small slap on the ass playfully. A small yelp of shock left Jongup’s mouth, but he turned around and smiled at Seunghyun to show him his ass no longer hurt from his punishment.**

 

**“I’ll see you at 10:00am,” Seunghyun reminded him before closing the door.**

 

**Jongup then headed back to his room where he quietly crawled back into his bed, still wearing his boots and makeup. At least that talk with Seunghyun had seemed to go pretty well. It could have ended with him getting another punishment, after all.**

 

**Eventually, the blonde was able to fall back asleep and rested there until he felt as if someone were watching him. When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Junhong leaning over him with a confused expression on his face.**

 

**“Hyung...why are you so close to me?” Jongup asked in a groggy voice, his voice cracking slightly.**

 

**“I should be asking you why you already have makeup and boots on,” Junhong stated, leaning back from Jongup and placing his hands on his hips.**

 

**“Oh...I went to go talk to Seunghyun quickly this morning,” the younger explained.**

 

**“Why did you need to talk to him?” Junhong questioned.**

 

**“Just about things,” Jongup said with a shrug of his shoulders while he sat up in bed and crossed his legs. “Oh! You, me, Hyukjae, and Sungmin-”**

 

**“Are going to meet Seunghyun in his office at 10:00am today,” Junhong finished for him. “He came by around 8:30am to talk to us, but you were fast asleep and even with me shoving you and calling your name you ignored me.”**

 

**“I really slept through you doing that?” the younger asked in amazement, especially since he tended to be a light sleeper.**

 

**“Seunghyun said you went to him around 5:00am already put dressed and ready for the day. That means you must have woken up around 4:00am or so, and you are** **_never_ ** **up that early. You just completely crashed as soon as you could,” Junhong stated as he watched Jongup yawn slightly.**

 

**“What time is it now anyways?” Jongup then questioned while rubbing the back of his head and playing around with his hair slightly to make sure it still looked good.**

 

**“It’s a bit after 9:00am now,” Junhong stated. “I was about to wake you up to go and get some breakfast, if you wanted to eat before talking with Seunghyun.”**

 

**“Sounds like a plan!” Jongup stated before jumping out of bed and stretching slightly.**

 

**Junhong was already showered, dressed, and had his hair and makeup done, so he was ready to go right away. As soon as they got down to grab their breakfast, they were joined by Hyukjae and Sungmin, who had also learned about their meeting with Seunghyun. Since Jongup was uncertain if Seunghyun wanted them knowing about the offer sooner, he decided to act as if he did not know anything about it.**

 

**Thankfully no questions about why Seunghyun wanted to meet with them arose, and they were able to finish their breakfast in peace. When it was a couple minutes till 10:00am, they all headed down to Seunghyun’s office together. Of course the top four walking together down the halls drew a lot of attention. Customers who were there early were trying to pull them aside and ask how expensive it would be to have the four of them at once. Dozens of catcalls came their way, and of course a bunch of stares from mouthwatering customers. Thankfully the customers remembered the rules and kept their hands to themselves, though a couple of them looked as if they wanted to jump the four of them right then and there and drag them away into the nearest room.**

 

**Hyukjae was the one to knock on Seunghyun’s office door, and they were called in right away. Once they were all in, the door was closed, and they faced Seunghyun who was sitting behind a desk with his chin resting on his folded hands.**

 

**“Hello, you four,” Seunghyun greeted happily. “I guess you’re all wondering why I called you in here today. Well, except for Hyukjae and Jongup who already have an idea.”**

 

**“What?” Junhong asked, turning to Jongup.**

 

**“You know something we don’t?” Sungmin questioned as he looked over at Hyukjae.**

 

**“I found out yesterday kind of,” Hyukjae admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“And I found out this morning,” Jongup stated with a weak smile.**

 

**“So what’s this all about, sir?” Sungmin questioned as he cocked his head to the side, not liking the feeling of being left out of the loop.**

 

**“There is a group coming in today, and they have booked a total of seven hours,” Seunghyun explained.**

 

**Jongup gulped hard. He had asked Seunghyun if he could handle that alone without even knowing how long they had booked the room for. That was why he had snapped at him like that. He would have to remember to listen to everything before speaking out of term like that the next time he was alone with the man.**

 

**“Since you all have a free schedule starting at 1:00pm, I was wondering if you would be interested in servicing them,” he said to all of them. “Jongup has something at noon, so i would judge if he is capable of joining you three if you agree to it.”**

 

**“Of course I’m in!” Hyukjae exclaimed excitedly. “I love big groups, more cock to go around,” he stated while licking his lips and swaying his hips.**

 

**“Typical,” Sungmin scoffed with a slight eye roll. “But count me in as well. I haven’t done a large group thing in a while, it’ll be refreshing.”**

 

**“I’m in as well,” Junhong stated happily, knowing this could work on getting him points to pass up Sungmin, especially since he was more accustomed to group settings.**

 

**“Wow. That went a lot easier than I thought it would,” Seunghyun said with a smile on his face as he flipped open his schedule book and jotted their names down in the time slots. “So from 1:00pm to 8:00pm you will be with this group,” he explained again as he set his pen down and folded his hands on the desk. “As a reminder, if you ever need to leave because of exhaustion or pain, press the button in the room three times. I will personally come in for you and remove you from the room and Ryeowook and Ren will tend to you. Understood?”**

 

**“Yes, sir!” all four of them replied at the same time.**

 

**“Alright then!” Seunghyun stated with a clap of his hands. “Unless you have any more questions, you are free to leave and do what you need.**

 

**The four of them looked at each other and shook their heads, signaling there was nothing they could think of to ask at the time. Since they were all familiar with the majority of the customers who came here, they did not bother asking who they would be with that day. Anyways, finding out once they were there was part of the fun and excitement.**

 

**“When will you know if you can join us?” Hyukjae asked as they all headed back to their rooms.**

 

**“As soon as I’m done with what I need to do before hand,” Jongup explained. “I don’t know how long it’s going to take…”**

 

**“You don’t need to get tested...do you?” Sungmin asked in a shocked voice, wondering if he had been unfortunate enough to get someone who had an STD that slipped through the cracks.**

 

**“No! Nothing like that,” Jongup said while shaking his head. “I just have to talk to someone for a bit.”**

 

**“Who!?” Hyukjae questioned excitedly.**

 

**“Ya...it’s none of your business,” Junhong snarked in a tired voice. “Just let Jongup take care of what he needs to, and if we see him in there we do, and if not then that’s that,” he stated.**

 

**“Alright, don’t have a cow,” Hyukjae stated.**

 

**“See you guys later,” Junhong said when he and Jongup reached their shared room.**

 

**“See you!” Hyukjae and Sungmin both called back as they continued onto their room.**

 

**As soon as Jongup was back inside their room, he went over to his bed and flopped down stomach first, nesting his head into his pillow.**

 

**“Junhong, can you wake me up at 11:00am so I can have lunch before meeting Jongin?” the blonde questioned. “Sleeping is the only way I’ll keep from thinking about it and panicking,” he explained.**

 

**“Sure, no problem,” Junhong answered, walking over and patting Jongup on the head a couple of times, only to see the younger was already in a light slumber.**

 

**\------**

**Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s House**

 

**Jongin was sitting at the kitchen table alone as he ate a late breakfast and munched on some cereal. Kyungsoo had not come back since leaving last night. He really hated how the hospital Kyungsoo worked at was understaffed right now, and would be thrilled when the new doctors finally arrived. That would mean more time with his lover, which he was desperately looking forward to.**

**It was already 10:30am, meaning he would leave in about an hour so he would make it in time to see Jongup. If he was a bit earlier, maybe he could even talk with Seunghyun for a bit, just to ask how Jongup had been doing. With an hour to kill, he took his time finishing his breakfast, took a shower, and made sure he looked presentable enough. He did not want to get too dressed up to see Jongup, but he did not want to look like a slob who did not care about their meeting either.**

 

**Finally, Jongin settled on a dark red semi-tighter fitting v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and some black sneakers. By the time he was pulling out of his driveway, it was 11:32am, giving him enough time to get there without speeding.**

 

**“I wonder why Jongup needs to see me...” Jongin wondered to himself as he drove to the club. “Seunghyun wasn’t very descriptive when he called...he said Jongup would explain.”**

 

**Tapping his fingers against his steering wheel, he could not stop himself from trying to think of a reason he would need to return. It was just a good thing he had told Kyungsoo and he had not gotten as mad as he could have over it. Anyways, this would be his official last time going to the club. After talking with Jongup, there would be absolutely no reason for him to ever go back there, or see Jongup ever again.**

 

**Sooner than he realized, he had reached the club and was giving the password to the man at the front. As soon as he was inside, he started looking around to see if he could find Seunghyun. To his pleasure, he saw the man just finishing up a conversation with another person who he guessed was a customer as well. When Seunghyun turned around, he spotted Jonin right away.**

 

**“Jongin, how are you doing today?” Seunghyun asked as he approached the man.**

 

**“Well...I’ve been better...” the man answered honestly. “Can you tell me now why I’m here to meet with Jongup?” he asked while shifting the weight on his feet to be more comfortable.**

 

**“Sorry, that’s something Jongup is going to have to tell you,” Seunghyun said with a shake of his head. “You’re here ten minutes early, but if you want you can head up to the room. I’m betting Jongup is just as uneasy about this as you right now and is already in there to try and calm himself down some.”**

 

**“Would that really be alright?” Jongin questioned.**

 

**Nodding his head, Seunghyun flipped through his schedule book to double check he was giving Jongin the correct room number.**

 

**“114,” Seunghyun said before looking back up at Jongin. “Take as long as you need to with him and get everything taken care of.”**

 

**“Alright,” Jongin said, his throat feeling a bit dry.**

 

**“And remember, you’re in a talking room only. That means nothing sexual happens,” the older warned sternly.**

 

**“Of course,” Jongin said, not having expected to do anything with Jongup since he has Kyungsoo.**

 

**Seunghyun gave a small nod to Jongin before walking away while looking through his schedule book. Jongin took a deep breath, straightened his clothes out slightly, and started heading towards room 114. Jongin stood in front of the door once he got there and started at it, as if willing it open with his mind.**

 

**Right when Jongin was about to place his hand on the knob, he heard his name called.**

 

**“Jongin?” Jongup called from only a couple feet away.**

 

**Turning his head towards his name, he looked to see the blonde standing there with a slightly sad expression on his face. He lowered his hand from the door, and turned to face Jongup more as the younger approached him.**

 

**“I um...I was told you would already be in the room waiting,” Jongin explained.**

 

**“I would have been but I was taking a nap...got woken up a bit late...and then eating and everything and um...I’m rambling…” Jongup said before placing a hand over his mouth.**

 

**“Why don’t we go inside and you can explain why I’m here and everything,” Jongin said, turning back to the door, and pushing it open.**

 

**Jongup gave a small hum of agreement and followed Jongin inside. He had only ever been in these kinds of room once or twice before when a customer had just needed someone to listen while he talked. The room was more lit than the other rooms used for sex, and there was a table, two large chairs, and a couch as well. Different drinks were in the room, but nothing alcoholic, just to ensure nothing would happen or get dangerous on accident.**

 

**“Why don’t we sit down and talk?” Jongin asked, seeing how Jongup was standing by the closed door while looking down at the floor.**

 

**“Sit?” Jongup asked, giving Jongin a confused puppy look. “Right...sitting...that would be good…”**

 

**“Are you alright?” Jongin questioned as he sat down in one of the large, comfortable chairs.**

 

**Jongup stepped away from the door and started heading for the other large chair in the room. He sat down on the edge of the cushion and folded his hands in his lap.**

 

**“I’m...alright I guess…” Jongup replied finally. “I just never expected to be having this kind of conversation with you. Especially since you said you were never coming back.”**

 

**“Well it’s because of you that I’m back now,” Jongin reminded him. “So what’s the deal?”**

 

**“Can you not talk about this like it’s going to be something simple for us?” Jongup requested. “Even if you just sit and listen...this is hard for me. Alright?”**

 

**“Wow...I’m suddenly not you customer anymore and you start mouthing me off,” Jongin tisked in displeasure. “I think I liked it better when your mouth was occupied by something else.”**

 

**Jongup turned his glance towards Jongin, but glared at him as hard as he could. He did not want things to go like this. All he wanted was to explain himself, get everything off his chest, and have Jongin leave and go back to whatever his boyfriend’s name was.**

 

**“Jongin! Just shut up!” Jongup screamed eventually. “Can you please just sit there with your mouth closed and let me get all of this out!?” he asked desperately, feeling as if he could cry because of the frustration he was feeling at the moment.**

 

**“Sorry…” Jongin apologized.**

 

**Sighing and running his hands through his hair slightly, Jongup sunk back into his chair and rested his back against it. After a couple of minutes of silence so Jongup could gather himself together and calm down, he looked back up at Jongin and gave him a small smile.**

 

**“Here’s the gist of it…” Jongup said. “I loved you,” he stated with a small laugh and smile on his face.**

 

**“W-wait...what did you just say?” Jongin questioned as his eyes went wide in shock.**

 

**“Like I said...I loved you…” Jongup said again with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“But...what!? I...I don’t understand,” the older stated, feeling as if his head was starting to spin a bit.**

 

**“That’s obviously why you’re here today,” the blonde told him plain out. “Clearly...me falling in love with you...fucked me up,” he explained.**

 

**“I’m still a bit confused here,” Jongin told him while shaking his head slightly and wondering how Jongup was still smiling and laughing at this.**

 

**“Then sit back, and enjoy my little story time,” the younger said. “That’s all you can do for me to get all of this out and get on with my life and service other’s who won’t be leaving me any time soon,” he told him.**

 

**“Jongup, I-”**

 

**“Just shut up…” the younger told him again, this time in a calmer voice while glaring at him ever so slightly. “I loved you...it was my fault...and now I have to get all of this out. So please...just shut up and listen to what I have to vent about.”**

 

**With that, the room went completely silent. Jongin shut his mouth, and watched Jongup, waiting for the younger to start telling him whatever he needed to get out.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Jongup was nervous about meeting with Jongin so much that he had to go see Seunghyun early in the morning. He was even getting snarky with Seunghyun! Oh he should be lucky Seunghyun did not punish him more for something that like! Jongup still has in mind of passing Hyukjae in the rankings there and wants to be included, seems like he needs to work on slowing down and taking one thing at a time. Thankfully Seunghyun knows how to calm him down. Jongin also was nervous about going to meet Jongup, or more so curious about it. And when the two of them get together in the room, Jongup gets more brave and shouts at him! Jongup just seems to be getting braver and braver! But at least the two of them are together and can talk now. It just seems that Jongin never thought Jongup loved him, liked him a lot yes, but loved...nope. Jongin sure got a shock! So make sure to read the next update to see what happens!


	17. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update for today!
> 
> Chapter 18 will come later today!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

 

**“You know...you were one of my first customers when I started working here,” Jongup told Jongin, remembering how he had been scared the first couple of days he had been put out to serve customers. “You know I was new to this and you constantly were asking me if I was alright, if you were hurting me…” the younger trailed off as he watched Jongin. “Do you remember that day?”**

 

**“I...I kind of do,” Jongin admitted. “You still had black hair at the time.”**

 

**“Mmmm…” Jongup hummed, remembering the time when Seunghyun had not thought of what color hair he wanted him to have. “You were very kind to me in the beginning. You would only do vanilla sex...sometimes adding in other things for fun. But you were always considerate of me.”**

 

**The room remained silent, and Jongup got up from his chair. Slowly, he walked around the room, his heeled boots making a pleasant, dull clicking sound against the hard floor. Jongin turned around in his chair to watch the younger move around. Something about him acting so differently was causing him to be on edge.**

 

**“You have no idea how fast I fell for you, Jongin,” Jongup said eventually. “Everyone else I was with in the beginning went right for the heavy bondage. You were the one person I wasn’t scared of when I learned you booked time with me,” he explained. “For the first year...you were the only one who didn’t scare the crap out of me as I got use to everything.”**

 

**“So you fall in love with people who are nice to you?” Jongin asked while still facing Jongup.**

 

**“You were compassionate,” Jongup told him firmly. “You were never the type to let me call you by your real name during our time together...but everything else about you screamed compassion.”**

 

**“You just looked like a frightened puppy whenever I saw you walking around here,” Jongin stated. “It was the least I could do for you. And anyways, I’ve heard from other slaves here that you aren’t supposed to fall in love with any of the customers.”**

 

**Jongup started walking towards Jongin at a quick pace and placed his hands on the arms of the chair the older was sitting in. He then leaned in closer to him, so close their noses were almost touching each other’s. Jongin gulped as Jongup remained close and stared him in the eyes.**

 

**“Do you think I didn’t know that?” Jongup questioned. “Do you think I wasn’t told that by Seunghyun and reminded by others here?” he practically growled out. “Jongin...I** **_tried_ ** **...I tried so** **_fucking_ ** **hard to find a reason not to like you anymore. When you finally stared doing bdsm with me, I tried to convince myself you were hitting me because you were mad at me or hated me.”**

 

**“Then why did you keep liking me?” the older asked, wanting to ensure he really understood Jongup.**

 

**Jongup leaned away from Jongin and took a couple steps back from his chair. With his arms folded across his chest, Jongup turned away from Jongin and took in a couple of deep breaths.**

 

**“You love your boyfriend. Right?” Jongup asked.**

 

**“Of course I do. That’s why I stopped coming here,” Jongin told him.**

 

**“Why did you start loving him?” the blonde questioned.**

 

**“I don’t see how that-”**

 

**“Just answer, Jongin,”Jongup told him firmly. “Why did you start loving your boyfriend.”**

 

**“It’s hard to explain,” Jongin told him, taking a slight pause to give himself some time to think. “I mean...we met each other at a coffee shop on accident and then...it just happened,” he explained. “We started seeing each other more...swapped numbers so we could call and text...I had never felt like that with someone else before.”**

 

**“What if you could never see that person again?” the younger then asked, still not turning towards Jongin. “How would that make you feel?”**

 

**“I...I’d feel terrible,” Jongin replied, knowing it would kill him inside of Kyungsoo never wanted to see him again.**

 

**“Jongin...you’re to me...as your boyfriend is to you…” Jongup told him, allowing his shoulders to droop slightly. “And you just up and leaving like that...it killed me inside.”**

 

**“But I never even knew how you really felt about me,” the older pointed out. “How was I supposed to know what I thought you were doing as you were told and not falling in love with anyone?”**

 

**Jongup’s shoulders slouched even more and his arms dropped away from his chest.**

 

**“There was no way you could have known. I would have never told you or anything,” Jongup stated. “It was simply one-sided...that’s all.”**

 

**“Jongup...I understand what you’re saying to me so far although it’s a bit strange,” Jongin said as he got up from his chair.**

 

**Upon hearing the rustling noise of Jongin getting up, Jongup spun back around and faced him. As he saw the older moving towards him, he took a couple of steps back. Jongin held his hands up, showing Jongup he meant to do nothing to him at all.**

 

**“What does the fact that you loved me call for bring me in to talk with you?” the older questioned. “I’m not piecing that together.”**

 

**While still watching the older, Jongup went over to where the drinks in the room were and grabbed a water bottle off the shelf. He opened it and took a small sip before clutching it in his hands and started walking around the room again.**

 

**“Do you remember how much I use to yell and beg you for more when you’d do anything to me? Fucking me? Whipping me? Especially when you use to spank me?” the blonde asked, almost being able to feel the sensations all over again from just talking about them.**

 

**“You always cried out so much,” Jongin signed out, remembering how once Jongup had made himself loose his voice because he had been screaming so loudly.**

 

**“The reason you were asked to come back here today...was because I called out your name while I was with another customer,” Jongup explained.**

 

**A confused look crossed Jongin’s face as he listened to what Jongup had just said. He was not piecing together what this meant.**

 

**“I can tell you don’t understand,” the younger eventually said. “Do you happen to remember the one time I wasn’t around for about eight weeks?”**

 

**“Yeah...that was about...what...two years ago?” Jongin asked.**

 

**“About two and a half years ago,” Jongup corrected him. “I was gone because I had to be hospitalized,” he explained. “I had called out someone else’s name while being whipped by another customer and he was furious. He had me tied down and really started beating the shit out of me. I had broken bones, a few fractures, I was bloody from where he kept hitting me…” the younger cut himself off and looked down at the water in his hands. “The only thing that sent Seunghyun running to the room...was because blood was dripping down the man’s hand when he went to the lobby,” he explained, pouring water over his right hand and allowing it to drip to the floor, creating a puddle. “I was in the hospital for two weeks, and then came back here and was kept in my room when other customers were here. No one could know I was that injured...it would have ruined me.”**

 

**“Jongup…” Jongin gasped out in shock. “I never-”**

 

**“Exactly. You never knew. Because I didn’t want you to know, Seunghyun didn’t want you to know...no one was supposed to know,” Jongup stated. “Only the other workers here knew about it, and they had to take a vow of silence to never speak of it. Even to this day, anyone who was around during the time of that incident cannot say a word of what happened.”**

 

**Shaking his hand off, Jongup put the mostly empty water bottle down on the nearby counter. When he looked back over at Jongin, he saw a look of shock on his face. Of course there would be though. Learning he had been beaten like that for something that seemed so small was enough to shock anybody.**

 

**“You see...the reason you were called back here...was because I did the same thing just the other day. Friday,” Jongup explained. “But as you can see, I’m not harmed.”**

 

**Jongup started walking towards Jongin, staring him right in the eyes as he advanced towards him. All Jongin could do was continue watching Jongup, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.**

 

**“Just when you leave...someone new comes to see me,” the blonde stated. “He’s just like you right now. So kind...considerate...just like you were. He’s the one I cried** **_your_ ** **name out to because the way he uses his hand to spank me...** **_damn_ ** **it reminds me of you. His hand is so firm, but gentle at the same time. Authoritative, but caring. It’s amazing how much he reminds me of you...”**

 

**Placing his hand on Jongin’s shoulder, Jongup slowly started running his hand down the older’s arm until he reached his hand. When he did, he laced his fingers through Jongin’s and brought their hands up towards their faces. The older male’s skin was just as soft as he remembered.**

 

**“If I had called your name out to anyone else when they were spanking me...things could have ended much...much...worse,” Jongup explained. “I could have ended up in the hospital again or worse depending on how angry the person was.”**

 

**“That’s why I needed to come back…” Jongin said as he looked at their fingers twined together.**

 

**“That’s why you needed to come back,” Jongup replied while tightening his grip on Jongin’s hand. “Because I can’t forget the feeling of your damn hand...and I couldn’t forget you...and things could get dangerous for me...hell, they already have become dangerous...”**

 

**“So what do I need to do?” the older questioned. “How is you telling me this going to help you at all?”**

 

**“I need to end what’s between us,” Jongup stated. “Even though it was only one sided from my part...I need to end us.”**

 

**Slowly, Jongup started releasing Jongin’s hand. Their arms eventually fell back to their sides, and they were left looking at each other once again.**

 

**“Tell me you never want to see me again. Tell me you hate me. Tell me...tell me something I can believe to make me forget about you,” Jongup asked, his eyes getting slightly watery just at the thought of hearing something like that.**

 

**“Jongup…” Jongin began saying. “I never loved you,” he said straight out. “You were just another person I came here to play with. Someone to use.”**

 

**“Keep going,” Jongup told him with a slightly shaking breath.**

 

**“Jongup...I can’t. This is hurting you,” Jongin stated.**

 

**“Who cares? You never loved me so it shouldn’t bother you. This is just me getting over you,” the younger said.**

 

**“I will never return any feelings you have for me,” Jongin then continued, watching how the younger’s eyes wavered ever so slightly. “Nothing could ever happen between us in a million years, because you’re a whore who sells his body for pleasure, and I’m a respectable member of society who just happened to hear about this place and made the mistake of coming in one day.”**

 

**“Exactly…” Jongup whispered weakly. “Us being together...just picture it. Stupid...isn’t it? Just what would we do with our lives? I’m use to having men shove themselves inside of me multiple times a day. You’d never be able to pleasure me like that constantly. Meanwhile, you have a normal life with a job and societal responsibilities. Our lives are completely different.”**

 

**“Not to mention there’s a normal person in my life who I am in love with, and nothing is going to come between us. Especially someone like you,” Jongin added.**

 

**With that said, he really saw the hurt look in Jongup’s eyes. Though he had to admit, the younger was taking this better than he ever would have thought. By now he surely thought he would have been crying, but there were no tears running down his face.**

 

**“Jongin...this is the last time we will see each other…” Jongup then said with a nod of his head. “There’s no more reasons for us to meet...no more reasons for me to try holding onto what I once felt for you.”**

 

**“Are you alright though?” Jongin questioned.**

 

**“Ha! Ha! What? Did you think I’d be a crying mess by now?” Jongup asked with a small smile on his face. “I have learned how to take physical and mental pain.”** **_All except the physical pain Seunghyun can inflict,_ ** **he added to himself.**

 

**Jongin looked down at his watch and let out a small sigh.**

 

**“We almost took an hour already, not that I’m complaining or anything. I just...I feel like I’m stressing you out a bit,” he admitted sadly.**

 

**“Don’t feel bad. I brought this upon myself,” Jongup told him firmly. “I had this coming the moment I started liking you all those years ago.”**

 

**“Then...do you...just want me to disappear from here?” the older asked, unsure about where they should go from here or if Jongup wanted to talk more.**

 

**“I’ll walk with you to the lobby,” Jongup replied with a smile on his face. “That will close things for me. I’ll watch you leave this place for the absolute, very last time. Knowing you won’t be coming back...that you’ll be living happily with your boyfriend...that will give me the closure I need. It will be the last time we see each other.”**

 

**Once Jongin nodded his head, Jongup started walking towards the door and pulled it open. Jongin walked out of the room first and Jongup followed closely after. SIlently, the two of them walked towards the lobby. When they reached it, they looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Both knew what this meant.**

 

**“Bye, Jongin,” Jongup said in a cheerful voice. “For the times we spent together...I honestly can say thank you...I enjoyed them.”**

 

**“I enjoyed them as well, Jongup,” Jongin replied honestly. “Bye, Jongup.”**

 

**“Bye.”**

 

**Jongin turned around, and headed towards the front door without ever looking back at him. Jongup watched as light entered in through the door and disappeared, signaling Jongin was truly gone from his life.**

 

**With that taken care of, Jongup managed a small smile. That had been what he needed in order to get on with his life. It had not been the most pleasant thing ever, but it was done now. He no longer needed to worry about Jongin. His mind could rest easy and completely focus on his customers from now on, without worry of thinking of Jongin again. The blonde then turned around, and practically bumped right into Seunghyun who was standing directly behind him.**

 

**“How did things go between the two of you?” Seunghyun questioned, looking down at the blonde with curiosity.**

 

**“Harsh but true words,” Jongup answered with a small shrug of his shoulders. “He said what I needed to hear to get me to snap out of the stupid lovestruck daze I was stuck in,” he explained. “Everything’s better now, sir.”**

 

**“That’s good to hear. Having your mind clear will keep you out of danger,” Seunghyun stated while staring down at the younger. He then looked down at his watch before glancing back down at Jongup. “It’s only 1:07pm,” the older stated.**

 

**“Does that mean I can go and join the others?” Jongup asked excitedly.**

 

**Seunghyun reached forward, grabbed onto Jongup’s arm and started pulling him out of the lobby. The younger stayed silent and followed behind Seunghyun until they reached a room which was not occupied at the moment. Opening it, the younger was pushed inside and guided towards the bed in the room. Seunghyun then pushed him down, turned to the nightstand, and pulled out a tube of partially used lube. He then tossed the tube at Jongup and watched as the blonde followed it with his eyes.**

 

**“What are you waiting for...you need to prepare yourself before I judge if you are ready to join the others,” Seunghyun told him as he pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat down so he was facing Jongup. “Whenever you’re ready, bunny.”**

 

**Moving around on the bed, Jongup wiggled his shorts off and left them hanging around one of his ankles. He then laid back on the bed with his feet planted firmly. Right away, he heard Seunghyun give a small hum of satisfaction. Jongup then grabbed the lube off the bed and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He moved them around quickly until they were all coated before he brought them down to his entrance.**

 

**Not wanting to waste much time, the younger pushed one finger into himself and released a small gasp as he moved it around inside of him. In less than a minute, he had a second finger slipped into his hole and was moving them around at a good pace, just like Seunghyun had taught him. After all, they all needed to know how to prep themselves in front of someone in a sensual and arousing manner. If done right, their master should be aroused them they were finished. Jongup knew even Seunghyun could get aroused by watched, even though he had watched the workers prep themselves countless times during training.**

 

**Jongup continued moving his fingers around inside of him, pushing them deeper, spreading them out, and varying his speed. When he felt himself getting more aroused, he pulled his fingers out from his hole and turned so he was on his hands and knees.**

 

**“Do you like the view, sir?” the blonde asked in a sensual voice while waving his butt around a little.**

 

**Reaching one of his hands back, Jongup pulled at one of his buttcheeks and spread it so Seunghyun would have a better view of his stretched hole.**

 

**“You are doing a very good job, bunny,” Seunghyun commented, already feeling his pants becoming tight. “Just like I trained you to do.”**

 

**With a smile on his lips, Jongup slowly started pushing his two fingers back into his quivering hole. A groan left his lips as he plunged his fingers back inside. With the change of position, of course came the change of pleasure.**

 

**“Aaahhh! Sir...I’d love your cock instead,” Jongup whined while he continued moving his fingers in his hole. “Your thick, hard cock...that’s what I want in my slutty ass.”**

 

**Getting up from his chair, Seunghyun walked over to Jongup and pulled his fingers out from his hole. He then undid the front of his pants and started grinding his clothed erection against the younger’s ass.**

 

**“Who do you want to pleasure you?” Seunghyun asked in a ridged voice as he held back his lust.**

 

**“Master...my master…” Jongup panted out as he pushed his ass back to feel Seunghyun’s rock hard cock pressing against him more.**

 

**While still grinding himself against the younger, Seunghyun looked over to see the pleased look on his face. Jongup’s eyes were partly closed and his mouth agape. After years of dealing with different workers who have come and gone from Lucifer, he could tell true expressions from fake ones. It was clear Jongup was genuinely feeling good, and not just putting on an act to get into the room with Hyukjae, Sungmin, and Junhong.**

 

**Pulling back, Seunghyun gave Jongup’s ass a firm slap which would not leave a mark. At that, Jongup spun around and kneeled on the bed, looking down at his hands which were resting on his thighs. It was only when Seunghyun tilted his chin up that he looked him in the eyes.**

 

**“Do you want me to take care of your needs, sir?” Jongup half panted out as he felt his throbbing erection against his stomach.**

 

**“It wouldn’t be a good idea to greet your fifteen masters with another man’s cum in your mouth or on your body,” Seunghyun stated.**

 

**“Does that mean…”**

 

**“They are in room 317,” Seunghyun told him, making sure to still hold Jongup in place so he would not go running off right then and there. “Pull your pants up, tuck yourself in, and collect yourself a bit so you’re not a panting mess when you arrive. I gave them a heads up another worker might be joining them at some point, so they are expecting you,” he explained calmly.**

 

**Releasing Jongup’s chin, Seunghyun watched as the younger stood up from the bed and pulled his shorts back up. He then watched as the younger, with some difficulty, worked on getting himself tucked into the shorts without making anything look to obvious...which was very difficult to do.**

 

**“Go to the bathroom and rinse your face off with a washcloth before you leave,” Seunghyun told him, pointing over to the door in the room.**

 

**“Are you sure you don’t need any help with your situation, sir?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“Bunny...I am more than capable of taking care of my own needs,” Seunghyun stated as he followed the younger to the bathroom and leaned up against the doorframe. He continued silently watching Jongup wash his face, careful not to remove any eye makeup.**

 

**As soon as Jongup was finished, he turned back to Seunghyun and smiled at him. The older could tell he was thrilled to be able to go and join the others.**

 

**“Get yourself moving before they change their minds and don’t want to deal with you,” Seunghyun said, nudging his head in the direction of the room door.**

 

**“Yes, sir!” Jongup stated before heading towards the door. “Thank you for letting me join them, sir.”**

 

**“You’re well enough to do it, so there’s no point in me denying you that privilege and experience,” Seunghyun pointed out. “Now I’m not going to tell you again to get going.”**

 

**With a smile still on his face, the younger headed out of the room and closed the door behind him. He was certain Hyukjae, Sungmin, and Junhong would be shocked to see him so soon, or at all for that matter. But he could not wait to get into the room. He needed a large distraction like this to ensure he would be completely over Jongin. Nothing says never looking back like fifteen different cocks shoved into his ass in the course of seven hours.**

 

**When Jongup reached the correct room, he paused for a moment. They were so loud in there he could actually hear the customers. Through their shouts of joy and pleasure, he could also distinctly hear Hyukjae, Sungmin, and Junhong.**

 

**Raising his hand, Jongup knocked on the door as loudly as he could to ensure he would be heard over everything. The room only went slightly quieter before the door was pulled open. When it was, a tall man who obviously was a fan of working out by the state of his body, stared down at him.**

 

**“Hello, master,” Jongup greeted with a small bow. “You were informed another worker might be joining in today, and here I am. At your service,” he said while looking at the ground, still in his bow.**

 

**The man at the door pulled at the back of his hair, forcing him to straighten up and look him in the eyes. He could see the pleased smile running across his face before he was forcefully pulled into the room.**

 

**“Guys! The other slut has arrived!” he shouted in pure excitement. “And look! He’s already hard!”**

 

**Everyone abandoned the other three and circled around Jongup, observing him like a piece of fresh meat. Which...in a way he was. Of course Jongup recognized some of the men from sessions they had booked privately with him. While they circled around him and touched him lightly, he was able to take a look at the predicament Hyukjae, Sungmin, and Junhong were in.**

 

**Hyukjae was suspended from the ceiling with a ball gag in his mouth and a blindfold covering his eyes. His body was littered in wax droppings and he had a couple whip marks on him already. Sungmin was restrained to a sybian that was still running as he stood there. He was also blindfolded, and had a ring gag in his mouth to make him keep it open. Junhong was secured to a Saint Andrew’s cross, had tasers set down around him which had previously been used on him before he had gotten there, and had a vibrator shoved inside of him. Just like the other two, he had a blindfold, and had some sort of long clamp running across his tongue to make him keep it out, and in the process keep his mouth open.**

 

**There was a sudden pull at the front of Jongup’s pants as one of the men in the room started undoing the laces. They were around in ankles in no time, and two other men were helping him to get them completely off. Once that was done, he was herded over towards chains hanging from the ceiling where his wrists were secured. From that point, men worked at his boots until they were able to slide off his feet and toss them off to the side.**

 

**Before Jongup know what was happening, a dildo was being shoved inside of him, and nipple clamps were being secured.**

 

**“Thank you, masters!” Jongup called out in pleasure as he arched his chest forward as best as he could.**

 

**“He’s a cute little slut,” one of the men stated as he walked towards him with a cock gag in his hand. “Open up for me whore,” he told the blonde.**

 

**As he had been trained, he opened his mouth without another word and allowed the man to shove the gag into his mouth. His entire mouth was filled with the gag as it pressed down against his tongue and was secured tightly behind his head.**

 

**“What do we start this one off with?” one of the men then questioned as he looked Jongup up and down.**

 

**“He loves being spanked,” another man stated, one Jongup had been with multiple times before. “Get the paddles, whips, and floggers and he’ll be begging for more,” he explained.**

 

**“Should we let him cum?” yet a different man questioned.**

 

**“Sure...tire them all out real well. We always have a tone of cockrings if we change our minds,” another commented with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Now...let’s get him finished so we can start the fun again,” another man Jongup recognized said as he came towards him with a blindfold.**

 

**As soon as the blindfold was slid over his eyes, Jongup felt a sharp smack against his ass. Damn it felt so good.**

 

**_And so it begins,_ ** **Jongup said to himself before his ass was assaulted again.** **_And so it begins._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have seen the talk between Jongup and Jongin. Things have been explained and taken care of. Jongup took a harsh way out, having Jongin tell him all those heartless things. But that is what he wanted and needed, so at least he feels better now. Right? And thankfully Seunghyun let him go off to have some fun with Hyukjae, Sungmin, and Junhong after. Seunghyun even got a bit of a show from Jongup before going off ;P Looks like the other three were already having fun with the customers and he is off to having fun too. Hopefully all goes well for them! So read the next update and see what happens next!


	18. Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second update of the day!
> 
> If you have not read Chapter 17, go back and do so before reading this (:
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Hours seemed to fly by as the fifteen men worked the four of them non-stop. They were practically dry from cumming so much before cockrings were put on them. Sungmin had blacked out once from all the pleasure and had been secured to a “punishment chair” as the men had called it. There, he was stimulated by different toys and forced to watch as everyone else had fun for half an hour.**

 

**When the men in the room needed a break, they had the four of them have sex with each other, acting out different pairings based on what the liked. One of them had Junhong and Sungmin fucking Hyukjae at the same time while he sucked on Jongup’s cock. Then someone else wanted to watch as Sungmin fucked Jongup, and Hyukjae fucked Junhong. They switched things up so many times, they all fucked each other at some point and made complete messes one one another.**

 

**There were also more toys used on them than they could ever hope to count. So many candles were gone through, and basically all the whips, floggers, and paddles were off the walls. Handcuffs were left stranded on the headboard and footboard of the bed where they had been restrained at different times.**

 

**By the time the seven hours were up, cum was all over the floor, bed, chairs, and especially them. The four of them were laying in a heap together, panting with their eyes closed as their masters cleaned themselves off and got dressed to leave. All of them were stretched and had cum stains all over their body, and leaking from their holes. Even though they were completely drenched and sticky with cum, they had no problems laying on top of each other. They were completely exhausted from the past hours of activities, and physically could not move a single muscle if they were paid to.**

 

**Before they knew it, the room door opened and closed, and they were left to themselves. They did not even have to move to hit the button to signal for someone to come and help them. Seunghyun already knew they would all be completely exhausted when their session was over, and had planned for eight people to come and help them so two could help each person. Of course Ryeowook and Ren were in that group, since they had some of the most experience with dealing with these things. Not to mention they knew, by heart, which rooms everyone lived in, and would be able to tell everyone else where to head.**

 

**All of them were practically unconscious because of everything they had done in the last seven hours. It was so bad, they were even bathed, unable to lift their arms themselves. When they were cleaned they were basically carried back to their rooms. They had all attempted walking between whoever was helping them, but they hurt too much, and was too tired, to get far before their legs would fall out from under them.**

 

**The next morning, Jongup woke up to feeling someone’s hand resting against his forehead. After a small groan passed his lips, and a could of seconds to register what was happening, he opened his eyes. When his sight focused more, he could make out Seunghyun leaning over him.**

 

**“Oh...did I wake you, bunny?” the older asked before removing his hand, brushing some hair away from his forehead in the process.**

 

**“It’s fine, sir,” Jongup replied in a hoarse voice. “What time is it?” he then asked weakly.**

 

**“11:45am,” Seunghyun answered.**

 

**Right away, Jongup bolted up in his bed. A wave of pain went right up his back and down to his ass. Crumpling back onto the bed, he let out a small whimper and rolled onto his side.**

 

**“Don’t worry about what time it is,” Seunghyun told him, patting his head gently. “I already informed your customers today that you need a day off and I’ve rescheduled them. I told them not to blame you for missing a day,” he explained calmly.**

 

**“What about, Junhong?” the blonde then questioned, looked over the older who was still deep in sleep.**

 

**“I’ve done the same for him, Hyukjae, and Sungmin,” Seunghyun explained. “The four of you just need to focus on getting back to your normal selves today. But I’ll say...you had Ryeowook, Ren, and all of them concerned the way none of you were moving,” he stated.**

 

**“We didn’t-”**

 

**“I know you guys didn’t mean to do it,” the older said, stopping him in his tracks since his voice seemed to be getting worse and worse. “I guess the state all of you were in was just the worse they have seen in quite some time.”**

 

**Jongup rolled on his back again and looked up at Seunghyun who was covering him with a blanket. It was only now that Jongup realized he was completely naked. Probably because he had been bathed and then tucked right into bed to keep warm. He even took note of the extra cover that was covering him, humming slightly as he felt comfortable and warm. Pulling the covers up closer to his chin, Jongup let a small smile run across his face.**

 

**“Why don’t you sleep more,” Seunghyun told him. “When you and Junhong are awake, I have something I need to tell the both of you.”**

 

**“Bad news, sir?” Jongup croaked out.**

 

**“No bad news,” the older replied with a shake of his head. “I’ll also tell someone to bring you, and the other’s from yesterday, some tea with honey in it to help your throats. You all sound terrible.”**

 

**“Sorry, sir…” Jongup apologized, casting his glance down.**

 

**“There is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about, bunny,” Seunghyun told him firmly. “I heard nothing but great things about you last night. All fifteen customers leaving last night were telling me how great everyone was and how they would be more than thrilled to return to have anyone of you alone again.”**

 

**“I’m glad, sir,” the blonde replied, another smile running across his face. He always loved hearing when customers talked about him in a positive manner. Then he knew he was deserving of the second place spot there.**

 

**“Now rest,” Seunghyun told him as he pat him on the head a couple of times. “I’ll come to you again in three hours just to check on your. Alright?”**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Jongup answered back while his eyes started drifting close. He could not believe how tired he was still feeling after sleeping soundfully for so long.**

 

**Seunghyun leaned down and planted a small kiss on Jongup’s forehead before getting up from the bed and heading over towards the door. When he looked back at the blonde, he saw he was already lost deep in slumber. Not wanting to disrupt his sleep, he quietly closed the door behind him.**

 

**\------**

**Two and a Half Hours Later**

 

**“Ouch...damn it…” Junhong grumbled as he finally woke up and attempted moving around in his bed.**

 

**“Mmmmm...hyung…?” Jongup called in a sleepy voice, his eyes half open.**

 

**“Sorry...did I wake you, Jongup?” Junhong asked in a guilty voice as he turned onto his side to avoid putting pressure on his ass.**

 

**“It’s alright,” the blonde said with a quick shake of his head, turning onto his side as well and placing his hands under his head.**

 

**That’s when Jongup spotted a cup with a glass plate placed over it, and a small, clear cup with two pills sitting in it.**

 

**“It looks like Seunghyun told someone to drop us off some tea and pain killers,” Jongup said as he reached for the plate sitting on top of the cup and removed it. “Mmmm...green tea with honey...I love this.”**

 

**Reaching over to the small nightstand by his bed, Junhong removed to plate from his cup as well and looked down at his steaming tea. Both of them then took the pills in their hands, placed them into their mouths, and washed them down with the perfect temperature tea. Once that was taken care of, they seated themselves onto their butts, and leaned up against the wall comfortably.**

 

**“So how are you feeling?” Jongup questioned once they were both positioned.**

 

**“My ass is killing me more than it has in quite some time,” Junhong admitted with a cringe on his face as a small wave of pain washed over him. “My piercing was also changed...I can tell it’s bigger.”**

 

**“You mean your newest one?” Jongup questioned. “Why would it be any different from what you originally had?”**

 

**“Aahhh...since you don’t have one, Seunghyun wouldn’t have had a reason to talk about this with you,” Junhong said before taking another sip of his tea. “You see, the original one I had in was thin and I guess ran a risk of tearing more easily,” Junhong explained, trying to make things as simple as he could.**

 

**“Alright, I follow you there,” Jongup said while sipping away at his tea contently.**

 

**“I had to get use to that one so my piercing because Seunghyun didn’t want to pierce me with something too thick to begin with. So this is a thicker one that runs less of a risk of causing a tear. It feels different, more stretched, so I know it was finally changed,” Junhong stated. “I’m kind of relieved that it was finally changed, because now I don’t have to worry about anything happening. This way too I don’t need to worry about customers who are not used to someone having a piercing down there and tugging on it too hard.”**

 

**“Oooohhhh, I see,” Jongup said with a nod of his head. “Can I see it?” he then questioned, curious as to what the new piercing would look like.**

 

**“I see no harm in you seeing,” Junhong said with a shrug of his shoulders. “After all, you saw the original one and had to put medication on it. Nothing gets more person than that,” he said with a chuckle.**

 

**Leaning down more so only his shoulders and head were resting against the wall now, Junhong opened his legs more and watched as Jongup slowly got off his bed and wobbled over on his sore legs. When Jongup got to Junhong’s bed, he carefully crouched down and looked at the new piercing.**

 

**“It’s pretty,” Jongup stated.**

 

**“That’s a strange thing to say about something so close to my ass,” Junhong pointed out with his eyebrows cocked.**

 

**“I’m serious, Junhong,” the younger said with a pout on his lips. “It looks like there are gems embedded in the metal.”**

 

**“They’re probably just colored glass or something,” the older stated with a roll of his eyes. “I hardly doubt Seunghyun would buy real gems just to stick on my piercing,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Eh-hm!”**

 

**Jongup turned to face the doorway, and Junhong turned his head slightly. Seunghyun was standing there leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.**

 

**“And why wouldn’t I buy real gems for your piercing?” Seunghyun questioned before pushing himself off the doorframe and closing it with his foot.**

 

**“It’s just...it would be expensive, sir,” Junhong stated, finding it a very good reason. “And if I ever lost the piercing somehow-”**

 

**“I’d have it replaced,” Seunghyun answered without letting Junhong finish his sentence.**

 

**“So does that mean they really are real gems?” Jongup questioned, his eyes wide with shock.**

 

**“Ding, ding, ding,” Seunghyun replied while twirling one of his fingers around in the air.**

 

**With his mouth hanging open, Jongup turned back to Junhong and leaned himself in even closer to the larger piercing. He then brought one of his hands up and touched one of the gems.**

 

**“Alright, bunny. Why don’t you go sit down before you arouse either one of you,” Seunghyun stated, being completely serious with what he had just said.**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Jongup replied before standing back up, with some difficulty, and sitting on Junhong’s bed with him. “You never said where to sit, sir,” the younger stated when he saw the look Seunghyun was giving him.**

 

**“Just remember who can punish your ass whenever he chooses,” Seunghyun stated, raising one of his eyebrows at the younger.**

 

**“Yes, sir…” the blonde answered in a lower tone this time, knowing Seunghyun would not punish him for this, but heeding his warning for the future.**

 

**“Now there’s something I need to talk to the two of you about,” the older stated as he pulled up a chair from Junhong’s vanity and sat down on it.**

 

**Jongup and Junhong both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.**

 

**“There is going to be a change happening,” Seunghyun stated.**

 

**“Ch-changes?” Junhong questioned. “Did we do something wrong?”**

 

**“You two did nothing wrong,” Seunghyun stated. “I was telling Jongup earlier when you were still sleeping that all the customers from last night had a great time and want to come back,” he explained. “There are going to be some good changes for the two of you.”**

 

**“Good changes?” Jongup asked with his head tilted to the side.**

 

**“Changes both of you will like very much,” Seunghyun stated, which was only greeted by more confusion. “As you know, when we have large groups of customers come in, I ask for their feedback.”**

 

**“Right…” Junhong and Jongup said in unison.**

 

**“I received some very interesting feedback when I compiled all the information,” he continued explaining. “Jongup, although you joined the others a little late, thirteen out of the fifteen customers rated you as the best in the room.”**

 

**“WHAT!?” Jongup screamed in shock. “That...how is that possible!?” he asked with his mouth hanging open.**

 

**“You had something to you they enjoyed obviously,” Seunghyun stated. “Kitten,” he said next, “you earned the most requests for when they return. Eight of them requested to see you again next time. Jongup, you had seven.”**

 

**“Between us we got them all?” Junhong questioned, completely shocked by Seunghyun’s words. “Hyukjae and Sungmin didn’t get any!?”**

 

**“Well some of the customers said if neither of you were available they would gladly schedule something with Hyukjae or Sungmin, but no...they were not the first picks for anyone,” Seunghyun explained while leaning back on the chair and crossing one leg over the other.**

 

**“I guess that really is good news,” Jongup said while looking over at Junhong. “That’s never happened for us.”**

 

**“I know...it feels strange to be the popular ones,” Junhong agreed with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Now...that was part of the good news,” Seunghyun told him with a smirk on his face. “There’s more to come.”**

 

**“More, sir?” Junhong questioned.**

 

**“I think this piece of news is going to make you two even more happy than the great reviews you received,” the older stated. “Jongup...congratulations on making it to the number one position.”**

 

**“WHAT!? NO! THERE’S NO WAY!” Jongup screamed in pure and utter shock.**

 

**“And Junhong, you moved up to the number three spot,” Seunghyun stated with a smile on his face.**

 

**“I’M BACK TO NUMBER THREE!? REALLY!?” Junhong shouted excitedly, clapping his hands together once.**

 

**“Now, bunny,” Seunghyun said, interrupting the slight squealing and hugging Jongup and Junhong were doing. “Today I’ll take you to get your tongue pierced again for reaching the spot. You will also be getting your special piercing on you cock as a reward as well,” the older explained.**

 

**“Am I getting that one done as well today, sir?” the blonde questioned.**

 

**“Unfortunately the doctor who does the piercings down there is gone for a while so you will not be getting that done today,” Seunghyun explained. “I will inform you when that time is coming up so you know and can take a day or two off so it can work on healing. Alright?”**

 

**“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” Jongup said with a large smile on his face.**

 

**“Now, kitten...you’ve been in the third position before,” Seunghyun reminded him, “so I will award you a slightly small reward, but one you’ve wanted for a while now.”**

 

**“What would that be, sir?” Junhong questioned.**

 

**“You’ve wanted an industrial ear piercing for a while, haven’t you?” Seunghyun asked with a smile on his face.**

 

**“You’re going to let me get one now!?” Junhong asked excitedly.**

 

**Seunghyun nodded his head with a smile on his lips. Right away, Junhong bolted off the bed and jumped onto the older’s lap. He planted multiple kisses on Seunghyun’s face and neck, muttering his thanks to him as he went along.**

 

**“Kitten, calm yourself,” Seunghyun told him, gripping him lightly on the back of the neck like a mother cat would do to her kitten.**

 

**“Sorry, sir,” Junhong said while pulling himself back, but now unable to remove himself from Seunghyun’s lap because of the grip he had on him.**

 

**“Our regular doctor will be in later today to check on you two along with Hyukjae and Sungmin,” Seunghyun explained calmly. “I want to know if he thinks any of you need to be out of commision for a while, and if so, how long.”**

 

**“I don’t want to be out of commision, sir!” Jongup screeched from Junhong’s bed. He had just gotten into the first position, and he could not risk being out of things for a while and allowing Hyukjae to work his way back up.**

 

**“Bunny, you do not get a say in if you are out of commision for a while,” Seunghyun told him firmly as he released the grasp he had on the back of Junhong’s neck. “If it’s for your health, you’ll be out for as long as the doctor recommends. Do you understand me?”**

 

**“Yes, sir…” the blonde replied sadly.**

 

**“Good. Now, I’m going to go talk to Hyukjae and Sungmin to inform them on the new position changes, and then I’ll return so we can get your tongue pierced. I think we will do it in here just so you can rest more and not accidentally hurt yourself,” Seunghyun explained while unbuttoning the buttons on his cuffs and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.**

 

**“Alright, sir,” Jongup replied, nodding his head and biting his bottom lip slightly.**

 

**“I’ll tell Ryeowook to bring you two up some food so you don’t have to go walking around too much,” Seunghyun told them as he got up from his chair. “In the meantime, why don’t you get another shower in and make sure you are completely clean.”**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Junhong and Jongup answered at the same time.**

 

**Seunghyun then walked over to the door, nodded his head at the two of them as a silent goodbye, and left the room silently.**

 

**“Shower together, hyung?” Jongup asked, turning his attention to Junhong now.**

 

**“Sure. Let’s go,” he said while helping Jongup off the bed.**

 

**The two of them moved slowly to the shower, their bodies really hurting more now. Their shower took way longer than it normally did because their arms and legs were hurting so much they had to take constant breaks to rest their muscles. It was only when they managed to help each other dry off and throw on some comfortable clothes, that they went back into their bedroom and saw a large tray of food sitting on their table. There was a small note taped to the top which Jongup peeled off the note and opened it up.**

**“It’s from Ryeowook...telling us how we scared the shit out of him and he wishes for us to feel better soon and get back to action and fun,” Jongup explained, showing Junhong the note before placing it on the table.**

 

**“Well let’s at least see what he brought up for us,” Junhong said before pulling off the covering of their room.**

 

**When they saw what was underneath, they were both shocked. There was some grilled pieces of steak, steaming rice, pork, kimchi, and different cooked vegetables. Not to mention there was also a bit of dessert as well. Then Junhong spotted another note laying on the tray. Picking it up, he read it and let out a small laugh.**

 

**“What was that for?” Jongup questioned as he grabbed his portions off the tray and set them on the table where he would sit.**

 

**“Ryeowook wrote us another note,” Junhong explained. “It says, ‘Seunghyun told me everything to bring up to you guys. He’s treating you so well. What did you do?’” he read with another laugh.**

 

**“I’m sure he will find out eventually,” Jongup stated as he watched Junhong grab his food as well and sit down as well to join him.**

 

**The two of them then started eating their meal, since they did not know when Seunghyun was going to come back for Jongup’s piercing.**

 

**Thankfully, Jongup had enough time to eat, brush his teeth, and rinse his mouth out with mouthwash. After all, he did not want to have bad breath for the man giving him the piercing. That would not have been professional.**

 

**Sitting on their respective beds, Junhong and Jongup were watching some television to help pass the time. It was strange for them not to be able to go service customers and to have to pass time by doing other, more boring, things. It was only over an hour or so though until they heard a knock at their door. Both of them sat up more in their beds, thankful the pain medication had kicked in and was numbing their butts.**

 

**When the door opened, Seunghun walked in with the man who would be piercing Jongup’s tongue.**

 

**“Bunny, come over to your vanity,” Seunghyun called lightly, watching how the younger got up from his bed and sat himself down carefully in his chair. “Do you have your other piercings in right now?” he then asked.**

 

**Without saying anything, Jongup stuck his tongue out to show the balls lined up the center of his tongue.**

 

**“Alright...let’s see what we have here,” the doctor said as he kneeled down and grabbed onto the tip of Jongup’s tongue to pull it out of his mouth a bit more. “Okay,” he said lightly before blindly reaching for something inside of a bag he had brought in with him. “This will be the next one we are adding then.”**

 

**Jongup looked over to what the man was holding and saw the familiar clear box with the next ball inside of it. Yep, that was the next one. He could tell. He was just shocked the man had been able to dig around in his bag without looking and select the right one.**

 

**Releasing the younger’s tongue, the man reached back inside his bag, and pulled out the packaging which held the needle he would be using for the piercing. Jongup watched calmly as the man disinfected and prepared everything for him. After getting his tongue pierced a couple of times, this was nothing new to him. He knew there would be a bit of pain and it would be sensitive for a while, but other than that, there was no negative side effects. None of his piercings had ever gotten infected, so he did not fear that happening this time around either.**

 

**“We’re all set to get started now,” the man said as he picked up the needle and looked down at Jongup. “You know to stay completely still, correct?” he questioned, although he had done all of Jongup’s other piercings.**

 

**“Correct,” Jongup replied before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out.**

 

**Seunghyun watched over the man’s shoulders, making sure nothing went wrong. Junhong had also gotten up from his bed and was watched as Jongup sat there comfortably with his eyes closed and tongue out.**

 

**It only took a couple of seconds before the needle pressed through his tongue, and Jongup released a small groan from the sting of pain he felt. The new piercing was slid into place with no difficulties and secured properly. With his tongue still hanging out of his mouth, the man examined the new piercing, checked for a second time to make sure it was secured tightly, but not too tight, and turned the ball a couple of times.**

 

**“Alright, you’re all done,” he stated, removing his hand from Jongup’s face and allowing the blonde to close his mouth again. “Onto the next,” the man then said, turning his attention to Junhong now.**

 

**“M-me?” Junhong asked, pointing a finger to himself.**

 

**“It would be easier to get both of you done at once,” Seunghyun explained. “Besides, I don’t want you coming to bother me about yours because you’re eager,” he pointed out, knowing Junhong would very well do that.**

 

**Without needing to be told, Junhong moved over to his vanity and sat down in his chair. He glanced over towards Jongup to see the younger sticking his tongue out at the mirror and admiring the new piercing he had acquired. While he was watching, he heard the man who would be doing his piercing get his things ready.**

 

**“I will do the two piercings today, and after a couple of weeks when the holes are healed, you can remove them and put the industrial in,” he explained, holding up a gold bar he would be using when the time came.**

 

**“I understand,” Junhong replied with an eager nod of his head, wondering if the gold bar was actually made of gold.**

 

**“Turn your head to the side please,” the man then said, lightly pushing on Junhong’s chin to get him to turn his head.**

 

**Doing as he was told, Junhong moved his head so the man had access to his right ear.**

 

**“This is going through cartilage, so it’s going to hurt a bit,” the man warned as he aligned the needle for the first piercing.**

 

**“Pft! This will be nothing,” Junhong stated with a roll of his eyes.**

 

**The man holding the needle shrugged his shoulders before giving a push and driving the needle into Junhong’s ear.**

 

**“Ouch! Fuck! What the hell!?” Junhong shouted, jerking his head away with a grimace on his face. “What the hell was that!?”**

 

**“I told you it was going to hurt,” the man reminded him with another shrug of his shoulders. “It’s a different kind of pain than you’re use to.”**

 

**“Obviously…” Junhong stated while resisting the urge to rub his ear where the piercing was just put in. “Well...let’s get the second one done before I change my mind.**

 

**The man grabbed the second prepared needle while laughing a little at Junhong. He perfectly aligned it where it needed to be, and pulled pushed the needle through once more. The seconds piercing went through Junhong’s cartilage again as he let out another strand of curses.**

 

**Junhong sat there obediently as the man secured the piercings in place, twisted them a couple of times, and cleaned them so they would not get infected.**

 

**“You know the regiment of cleaning your piercings and taking care of them?” the man questioned as he took out a bottle of cleaner from his bag and placed it on Junhong’s vanity.**

 

**“Yes. Clean two to three times a day, and keep twisting them to make sure the skin doesn’t try to grow onto them,” Junhong stated, having remembered from all the other times.**

 

**“Alright then. Other than that, don’t remove those for six to eight weeks and you should be all good,” the man stated with a clap of his hands.**

 

**Junhong nodded his head before glancing back over at Jongup who was now looking at him with a smile on his face. The two of them then looked up at Seunghyun and nodded their heads.**

 

**“Thank you very much for your services,” Seunghyun said to the man with a pleased smile on his face.**

 

**“It’s no problem at all,” the man said with a wave of his hand. “I get a lot of business from coming here and helping you out.”**

 

**Seunghyun nodded his head before guiding the man to the door and leading him out. He turned back to Junhong and Jongup and bowed his head with a smile on his face before closing the door. He knew they could take care of themselves and did not need a caretaking talk for their piercings, unlike some of the newer workers who were not used to it yet.**

 

**Jongup got up from his chair and went over to Junhong.**

 

**“Did that really hurt?” Jongup asked as he brought his hand up to the new piercings and touched them a bit.**

 

**“Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…” Junhong groaned, pulling the blond’s hand away from his ear and nodding his head. “Please...don’t touch. It hurts more than you think, but my ears have always been more sensitive with the piercings,” he admitted. “What about your tongue?”**

 

**“Nothing new from all the other times,” Jongup replied with a shrug of his shoulders and his stuck his tongue out again and wiggled it around seductively.**

 

**“Not going to lie...that’s hot,” Junhong admitted.**

 

**Jongup stuck his tongue back into his mouth and smiled at Junhong, just before there was a frantic knock at their room. They both turned their heads towards the door before Jongup walked over to it. The blonde opened the door, and did not have time to say anything before he went flying backwards and crashed into the floor with a confused expression on his face.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter, done~! What did you all think? It seems that Jongup, Junhong, Hyukjae, and Sungmin were really wiped out after they were with all of those men and ended up sleeping a long time! Of course they were in some pain and exhausted, but at least Seunghyun knew just how to take care of them and they were able to get some pain medicine so they would be more comfortable (: Now Jongup and Junhong are celebrating their rise in positions at Lucifer! They even got new piercings to celebrate ^-^ Seunghyun knows how to keep them all happy haha! But now...what’s going on that someone came to their door and was knocking so much? Come back 5/27 for the next update! (Reminder that I will be on vacation and that is why there will be two Sundays of no posting...which is why you have more updates this week ^^)


	19. Piercings and Examinations

**Junhong bolted up from his chair in time to see Hyukjae barging into their room, leaving the door open along the way.**

 

**“Hyukjae! What the fuck!?” Junhong shouted as he went over to Jongup and helped him up from the floor.**

 

**“He cheated!” Hyukjae shouted. “He’s a fucking cheater and he knows it!”**

 

**“What are you talking about, Hyukjae?” Jongup questioned.**

 

**“You know what I’m talking about! You stole my number one spot!” Hyukjae exclaimed.**

 

**“How would I be able to help that?” Jongup asked while straightening himself out more. “That was purely a decision made by Seunghyun after he saw the reviews the customers left from last night.”**

 

**Hyukjae took another step towards Jongup and Junhong, but stumbled a little. Bringing his hand up to his head, he waited until he was steady enough again. He then shook his head and shot the two of them a glare.**

 

**“Are you alright?” Jongup asked in a concerned voice.**

 

**“I’m fine!” Hyukjae shouted furiously. “I want my number one spot back!”**

 

**“I’m sorry…” Jongup said with a shrug of his shoulders. “You know there’s nothing I can do, Hyukjae,” he added as he eyebrows knit together.**

 

**“Do you know how long I was number one!?” Hyukjae screamed as he balled his hands into tight fists.**

 

**“I-I…” Jongup gasped out, shocked at how angry Hyukjae was getting over all of this.**

 

**“I was number one for…” Hyukjae broke himself off again as he stumbled to the side a little once again. “I want num-number…”**

 

**Jongup and Junhong looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces before glancing over at Hyukjae once again. Then, out of nowhere, Hyukjae collapsed onto the floor. Neither of them were able to get any sounds out of their mouths because they were in such shock. They were about to run over to Hyukjae when they saw Seunghyun move into their doorway.**

 

**“Well...they finally kicked in,” Seunghyun said with a shake of his head.**

 

**“What kicked in?” Junhong questioned as he watched Seunghyun go over the Hyukjae and scoop him into his arms effortlessly.**

 

**The male was completely limp in Seunghyun’s arms, his head resting against the man's broad chest. Seunghyun was holding Hyukjae with no problem, looking down at the younger and sighing lightly under his breath.**

 

**“When I explained to him the change of positions between the four of you, he was very angry...if you weren’t able to figure that out yourself,” Seunghyun explained. “He wanted to go and talk to you right away,” he said while looking at Jongup. “I told him to wait until he had eaten something, and then told Ryeowook to make sure there was some sleeping pills crushed up in the soup he was going to eat,” he continued explaining.**

 

**“So the pills just kicked in now?” Jongup asked as he looked at how passed out Hyukjae was.**

 

**“Correct. I knew he would be angry with the news and I knew he might do something he would regret later. So...a little bit of sleeping pills to knock him out, give him time to think, and things are good,” Seunghyun explained with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**Jongup nodded his head in understanding before grabbing onto his left elbow, which he had landed on hard. When he removed his hand, he saw blood covering his palm. Right away he tried to hide it, but Seunghyun had already seen it.**

 

**“When did that happen?” Seunghyun questioned right away.**

 

**“I...I fell…” Jongup answered.**

 

**“Jongup,” the older called firmly.**

 

**Jongup knew he should not try lying to Seunghyun, especially since the man could tell when he was. The blonde looked up at Junhong briefly and could tell the older would tell Seunghyun if he did not.**

 

**“When I answered the door...Hyukjae shoved me back and I fell onto the floor,” Jongup replied while bringing his hand back up to his elbow again and clutching it.**

 

**“I’m sending Ren up as soon as I bring Hyukjae to his room and he’ll clean it out and take care of it,” Seunghyun told him. “Kitten, in the meantime, help clean the blood off his arm.”**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Junhong replied, looking down at Jongup’s arm to see some blood had dripped down to his wrist.**

 

**Seunghyun shifted Hyukjae in his arms before turning around and carrying him away. Junhong then went over to the door and closed it before turning around to look at Jongup again.**

 

**“You really had to try lying to Seunghyun?” the older questioned before grabbing Jongup on his good elbow and pulling him towards the bathroom. “You know he can tell when someone is lying to him!” he scolded.**

 

**Jongup shuffled his feet across the floor as he followed silently behind Junhong.**

 

**“Especially now that you’re number one,” Junhong added before shoving Jongup to sit down on the closed toilet. “He’s going to be even more on top of you and your health now,” he explained while grabbing a small washcloth out of the cupboard and wetting it in the sink.**

 

**“I know, hyung…” Jongup finally said with a small nod of his head.**

 

**“Then don’t think about lying to him again,” Junhong scolded before grabbing Jongup’s arm and turning it so he could start cleaning the blood off. “Not unless you want to get punished by Seunghyun again. And you just got your ass handed to you, let me remind you of that.”**

 

**Jongup let out a small puff of air, blowing his hair from his eyes in the process. The bathroom went silent as Junhong continued wiping the blood away from the scrape he had on his elbow. Once it was all cleaned up, he tore off a wad of toilet paper and pressed it up against the younger’s elbow.**

 

**“Hold that there until Ren gets here to treat you,” Junhong ordered him in a stern voice. “I’m going to go clean some of the blood off the floor so either stay in here or rest on your bed or something.”**

 

**“Yes, hyung…” the blonde said before standing up and following Junhong out of the bathroom.**

 

**Sitting down on his bed while still applying pressure to his scrape, Jongup watched as Junhong washed the bit of blood from the floor.**

 

**Right when Junhong was finishing up, there was a knock on the door.**

 

**“It’s open!” Junhong called while getting up from the floor.**

 

**Ren opened the door with a medical kit in his hands and a blank expression on his face. Right away, Jongup looked down at his lap and listened as the door closed, and as Ren made his way over to him.**

 

**“Story time,” Ren said as soon as he was standing next to Jongup’s bed. “Why am I in here treating you after I just helped yesterday as well?”**

 

**“Hyukjae wasn’t thrilled with the changes in position,” Junhong explained for Jongup.**

 

**“Changes in position?” Ren questioned as he sat down next to Jongup on his bed and opened up the medical kit. “What changes?”**

 

**“Jongup is now our number one,” Junhong stated.**

 

**“You’re our new number once and I’m already treating you for an injury?” Ren asked while lowering Jongup’s hand down from his elbow to get a better look.**

 

**“Hyukjae shoved me to the floor when he came to visit us,” Jongup finally spoke up. “It’s not like I purposefully shoved myself to the floor.”**

 

**“Aaahhh...so that’s why Ryeowook was putting the sleeping pills in his soup…” Ren said while grabbing some disinfectant from his medical kit.**

 

**“You knew about that too?” Jongup asked him.**

 

**“I work with Ryeowook so of course I would know,” Ren explained while putting some of the disinfectant on a cotton swab so he could apply it to Jongup’s scrape. “If he ended up shoving you like this, I’m not shocked Seunghyun wanted him more sedated.”**

 

**“I feel kind of bad for him,” Jongup admitted as Ren touched the cotton swab to his scrape. “I mean...I’m thrilled to be in the number one position right now...but it kind of seems like that’s all he had going for himself to be honest,” he explained upon getting confused looks from Junhong and Ren.**

 

**“Maybe it was,” Junhong admitted. “We’ll see how good of a mood he is in later.”**

 

**“He’ll still be pissed,” Jongup stated while Ren placed a piece of gauze over the scrape he had just disinfected. “You know he’ll be pissed.”**

 

**“Then it’s a good thing you’ll both be back to your customers,” Ren stated before grabbing the medical tape from the box and ripping off a long piece.**

 

**“We actually don’t know how long it’ll take before we are with customer's again. The doctor needs to come and check us out and he’s gone right now,” Jongup explained.**

 

**“Oh! That was something else I was suppose to tell you about!” Ren exclaimed as he finished taping the gauze to Jongup’s arm. “Seunghyun set a time for five o’clock tonight for the doctor to make his round to you two and the other two to see if you have to be out of commision for any period of time,” he explained.**

 

**The sound of a cell phone ringing then started going off. Jongup and Junhong looked confused, but Ren immediately pulled one out from his pants pocket. That caused even more confusion to Jongup and Junhong. The two of them remained silent as Ren talked on the phone quickly before putting it back in his pocket and getting up from the bed quickly.**

 

**“Sorry, I have to go help in a room,” Ren stated as he threw everything back into the medical kit and closed it up.**

 

**“When did you get a phone for that?” Junhong questioned.**

 

**“Aaahhh, Seunghyun had trackers put in them and gave all of us one,” Ren stated, referring to all the helping workers throughout the building. “That way, if we are not in a room with a signal in it for when we need to go to a room, he can see where we are, and locate the closest person,” he explained.**

 

**“Wow, that seems really helpful,” Jongup said in awe.**

 

**“It is,” Ren agreed while heading towards the door. “We’ve only had them for a little under a week and we’ve been able to become more productive already.”**

 

**“Well go help whoever it is!” Junhong shouted at him, making the shooing motion. “Don’t get in trouble for taking too long!”**

 

**“Good luck with your examinations later!” Ren called back before disappearing into the hall and closing their door behind them.**

 

**Jongup pressed down on the tape on his elbow as he shifted to sit cross legged on his bed. Junhong was also on his bed looking back at him with a bored expression on his face now.**

 

**“So...we have time to kill before our examinations,” Junhong stated. “What are we going to do now? I don’t really feel like sleeping more.”**

 

**“Well...we have those porn videos Seunghyun gave us a while back to study,” Jongup stated while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “We can watch that...have a little fun together in the meantime.”**

 

**“We are not going to have sex, Jongup,” Junhong scolded.**

 

**“I never said sex. Something R rated instead of X rated,” the younger clarified.**

 

**“So in your terms...jerking each other off,” Junhong stated.**

 

**“Do you have a problem with that?” the blonde asked.**

 

**“Do you have any cum left after yesterday?” Junhong asked right back.**

 

**“There’s only one way to figure that out,” Jongup laughed out lightly.**

 

**“Then get them out and we’ll choose one,” the older said, accepting Jongup’s little challenge. “First to make the other cum wins?”**

 

**“Deal,” Jongup stated while he got off his bed and reached for a box shoved all the way underneath.**

 

**When he pulled the box out from his bed, he brought it over to Junhong’s bed and placed it down. The two of them then flipped through all the porn films as they decided which one they wanted to watch. After about five minutes, they came to a final decision and Junhong popped the film in.**

 

**As the film played on the home screen, both of them pulled down their pants and sat on Junhong’s bed so their cocks were brushing up against each other. Jongup then reached for the remote and selected the play option on the screen. With it pressed, the two of them turned their attention to the two porn actors and started grinding up against each other slightly.**

 

**\------**

**Daehyun’s House**

 

**Daehyun handed Kyuhyun and Yongguk a beer before sitting down on his couch and sipping at his. Since their floor at work was going to fired soon, no one was in the mood to stay in the office for long. Lots of them had grabbed their laptops and were working from home, not that there was a lot to do since the other companies had already stopped sending them a lot of things.**

 

**“So do any of you have a time scheduled to go back and see anyone at Lucifer?” Yongguk questioned before taking a swig of his beer.**

 

**Daehyun and Kyuhyun shook their heads and let out small sighs.**

 

**“I’ve been thinking you guys…” Daehyun said before leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. “Don’t you think it’s strange for us to be sleeping with them without knowing anything about them?” he questioned.**

 

**“Mmm...I was kind of thinking the same thing,” Yongguk stated with a nod of his head. “Do you think we would just be able to spend time talking to them? Would it be cheaper than having sex with them?”**

 

**“That’s a good question, let me call Seunghyun quickly and see what I can find out,” Daehyun stated while grabbing his phone off the table. “Is there a specific time I should request for us?”**

 

**“Sometime this week would be good,” Yongguk stated, since he needed to go back to work the following week anyways.**

 

**Nodding his head, Daehyun selected Seunghyun’s number which he had saved in his phone so he would have easy access to it and never have to worry about forgetting it. He only had to wait a second or two before the man picked up the phone.**

 

**“Hey, Seunghyun, it’s me Daehyun,” the man greeted. “Yes, the one who’s been seeing Jongup,” he stated with a nod of his head and a small bite at his lower lip. “Ah right! I wanted to call and ask you about something...are we able to come in and just...talk with them? No sex or anything,” he explained as he listened to what Seunghyun was explaining.**

 

**While Daehyun was nodding his head and listening to Seunghyun, Yongguk and Kyuhyun were looking at each other.**

 

**“Alright, what about Thursday?” Daehyun asked before pausing to listen to what Seunghyun had to say. “Three o’clock?” he asked, quickly looking over at Yongguk and Kyuhyun to see Yongguk nodding his head and Kyuhyun shrugging his shoulders. “That works perfectly,” he stated. “Thank you. Bye.”**

 

**Daehyun ended the call and placed his phone back onto the table with a large smile on his face. He then leaned back onto the couch again and took another swig of his beer.**

 

**“Thursday at three o’clock we can go in and talk with them,” Daehyun stated before taking another swig. “There are separate small rooms that only have a table, chairs, and non-alcoholic beverages in them that we will be using. It is cheaper compared to having sex with them, and while we are in those room we are not allowed to do anything sexual,” he explained, letting them know what Seunghyun had told him over the phone.**

 

**“Kyuhyun, why don’t you seem happy about this?” Yongguk asked when he saw Kyuhyun sitting in a chair and swirling his beer around in the bottle, an unentertained expression crossing his face.**

 

**“I’m not,” Kyuhyun stated. “I’m going to be going off to China to do work so I won’t even be able to see Hyukjae anymore while I’m there,” he explained with a pout on his lips.**

 

**“But you’ll be able to see him when you return,” Daehyun pointed out.**

 

**“Pft! If I ever return,” Kyuhyun scoffed. “I was talking with our boss more because I let him know I had made my decision to go over there, and he said right now I am looking at a minimum of three years working there!”**

 

**“Three years!?” Yongguk and Daehyun shouted at once before looking at each other in pure shock.**

 

**“Yeah…unless I somehow find a better paying job who’ll hire me instead,” Kyuhyun said in a saddened tone. “So I’ll go talk to Hyukjae and then tell him I’m going to disappear for at least three years.”**

 

**“When do you have to leave?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“In about a month,” Kyuhyun explained. “That means I have to pack basically everything up from my house and get ready for the move.”**

 

**“What’s going to happen to your house while you’re in China?” Daehyun asked.**

 

**“My sister is going to move into it and live there for a while because her lease on the apartment she’s in is coming to an end,” Kyuhyun explained. “I guess that’s at least one thing that worked out well.”**

 

**“At least you’re going to be able to say goodbye to Hyukjae. And who knows, you might be able to get a couple more sessions with him in before you have to leave,” Daehyun pointed out.**

 

**“I don’t know if I’d want to,” Kyuhyun admitted. “It might just be harder to want to leave then if I get use to having amazing sex with him,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Don’t act as if you’re never going to see him again,” Yongguk stated with a roll of his eyes. “He’ll be there when you return.”**

 

**“How do you know?” Kyuhyun asked. “We don’t know how long any of them are planning on staying there. Or if they can be bought, or moved to another place to work there,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Well then, we have something we can ask them when we go on Thursday!” Daehyun stated with a smile on his face. “Just one more thing to talk about with them.”**

 

**“How long do we even have on Thursday?” Yongguk asked while pulling out his phone to mark it in his calendar to make sure he would not forget.**

 

**“We only have an hour,” Daehyun answered. “Seunghyun said something about how Jongup, Junhong, and Hyukjae are on a special schedule which needs an hour break after every two they work,” he explained while cocking his head to the side. “I’m not sure what that’s about...but it worked out well for us!”**

 

**The other two nodded their heads before going back to drinking their beer and talking about a lighter topic that did not involve Kyuhyun leaving for China.**

 

**\------**

**Junhong’s and Jongup’s Room**

 

**Jongup had ended up losing his own game while they had been watching the porn film together and jerking each other off. He had cum about twenty minutes into it, and Junhong followed a couple of minutes later. After that was done, the two of them had cleaned themselves off and popped in another porn movie. That time around, however, they had simply worked on critiquing the actors and noting what they did well, and what was clearly faked. That had been the original intention Seunghyun had be giving them the movies, to study and learn from them.**

 

**They continued doing that until around five o’clock, and then did something less sexual for when the doctor would be coming to see them. After all, neither of them wanted to be aroused when the doctor came in.**

 

**Right at five o’clock there was a knock on their door, and Seunghyun came in with the doctor.**

 

**“Hello,” the doctor greeted with a kind smile on his face.**

 

**“Hello,” Jongup and Junhong replied back.**

 

**Without being told what to do, they both stood up from their beds and dropped their pants to the floor and stepped out of them. While they did that, the doctor, pulled rubber gloves out of his bag, a small flashlight, lube, and a speculum to examine them more easily.**

 

**“Who’s going first?” the doctor asked while holding up the lube in his hand.**

 

**“I guess I will,” Jongup stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’ll happen eventually,” he lightly laughed.**

 

**“Please lean over the table so I can get you ready then,” the doctor said, motioning over to Jongup’s vanity.**

 

**“If you have more lube in your bag, I can get Junhong prepared ahead of time,” Seunghyun stated, grabbing Junhong around the waist and pulling him in closer to him.**

 

**“Sure, I always come well prepared,” the doctor said while easily pulling another tube of lube from his bag and tossing it at Seunghyun.**

 

**Right away, Seunghyun dragged Junhong over to his bed and sat down with the younger’s back pressed against his chest. He then scooted all the way back so he was against the wall, and used his legs to spread Junhong’s out.**

 

**“Hands behind your back for me, kitten,” Seunghyun told him as he squirted some lube into his hand.**

 

**Junhong immediately did what he was told as he looked over at Jongup to see the doctor already working on getting him lubed up for the examination.**

 

**“Are you enjoying the sight?” Seunghyun whispered into the younger’s ear as he circled his lubed finger around his hole. “Do you enjoy watching Jongup get fingers up his ass?”**

 

**“I...I do, sir…” Junhong admitted before feeling a finger enter his ass as well.**

 

**“Then keep watching him while I prep you,” Seunghyun told him before pushing a finger inside of him.**

 

**Junhong did as he was told and continued watching Jongup’s entire examination while Seunghyun continued stretching him.**

 

**In about ten minutes, Jongup was done with his examination and Seunghyun was releasing Junhong to go and get his done as well. When Jongup turned away from the doctor, Seunghyun was motioning for him to come to him. Switching places, Jongup took his spot between Seunghyun’s legs and Junhong bent over the vanity to start his examination.**

 

**While Junhong was getting his examination done, Seunghyun worked on calming Jongup’s semi-hard erection down.**

 

**After another ten minutes, Junhong was done with his examination and the doctor had things to report back on about them.**

 

**“Alright...so in general, neither of them are too bad off,” the doctor stated with a nod of his head. “If anything, Jongup is a little worse off because it looks like he has some scratching on the inside. Junhong is a bit torn, though not terribly,” he continued explaining.**

 

**“So how long should they rest for?” Seunghyun questioned as he continued holding Jongup against him.**

 

**“I would say for the rest of today, and some point after noon on Wednesday they should be able to start again if they want. Either that or just wait until Thursday,” he stated while peeling his gloves off his hands and tossing them in one of the trash cans in the room.**

 

**“Did you hear that you two?” Seunghyun asked, first looking down at Jongup and then up at Junhong who was still not pulling on his pants.**

 

**“Yes, sir,” they both answered in unison.**

 

**“Any treatments you think they should have to make sure they heal up properly?” Seunghyun then questioned, wanting to do the best for his workers.**

 

**“I’ll leave some medication here for Jongup to apply twice a day,” the doctor stated as he pulled out a couple different tubes of medication from his bag before selecting the proper one. “As for Junhong, he just shouldn’t do anything sexual down there for the next couple of days and he’ll be fine.”**

 

**The doctor handed the medication over to Jongup who took and and looked down at it. He had never needed to apply medication inside of his ass before, so this would be something new.**

 

**“You said Hyukjae and Sungmin also needed to be checked, correct?” the doctor asked as he closed up his bag and grabbed it from the vanity.**

 

**“That’s correct,” Seunghyun agreed while shifting Jongup slightly so he could get off the bed. “I’ll see you two around. Behave yourselves on your days off,” the older warned.**

 

**“Alright, sir,” Jongup responded.**

 

**“Understood, sir,” Junhong answered with a smile on his face.**

 

**“And what do you say to the doctor?” Seunghyun then asked.**

 

**“Thank you for looking after us,” the two said together before bowing to the doctor.**

 

**“It’s the least I can do boys,” the doctor said before Seunghyun led him out of the room.**

 

**Left alone, once again that day, Junhong and Jongup looked at each other.**

 

**“Are you going to require help applying your medication? Or can you handle it by yourself?” Junhong asked as he sat down on his bed next to Jongup.**

 

**“I can manage it by myself,” Jongup said with a wave of dismissal. “But...if you want to help me out...I would never say you couldn’t finger me,” he added with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Then should I help you apply some now so you can start healing sooner?” Junhong questioned, snatching the medication from the younger.**

 

**Jongup simply moved back to lean up against the wall, and opened his legs for Junhong. The older flipped open the lid of the medication and squirted onto his fingers. With a smirk on his face, Junhong crawled between Jongup’s legs and pressed his two medicated fingers into his hole. The blonde let out a small moan as Junhong worked on spreading the medication all over the inside of his abused hole.**

 

**Even when Junhong knew the medication must be off his fingers, he continued brushing them against the younger’s quivering walls. Junhong watched as Jongup’s hole twitched against his fingers, and then looked up towards him. Jongup had his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the wall. He enjoyed listening to Jongup’s breathing as he fought to keep his breaths slow and steady.**

 

**“Someone’s excited,” Junhong stated as he saw the erection between the younger’s legs. “Want me to make you cum again?”**

 

**“Yes...make me cum, hyung,” Jongup begged as he moaned slightly.**

 

**With that said, Junhong continued moving his fingers, and moved his other hand up to Jongup’s erection as well. He moved his fingers inside the younger’s hole so he would be pressing against his prostate, finding it with ease. That made Jongup cry out louder and beg desperately for more. While with customers he might be able to hold himself together just fine, but with Junhong or any of the other workers when they were having some extra fun on the side, he could not help but call out in pleasure.**

 

**With Junhong constantly increasing his pace, it did not take long before Jongup was cumming over the tight shirt he was wearing. While panting hard, Jongup peeled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. He then collapsed onto Junhong’s bed and laid there completely naked. Hearing Junhong let out a small laugh, he then heard another shirt flutter to the floor and felt as the bed dipped and felt his naked body up against his.**

 

**“Let’s rest a while like this before going to get some dinner. Alright?” Junhong said before pulling a cover up over them.**

 

**“Sounds good to me, hyung,” Jongup said as he nestled up against Junhong’s chest more.**

 

**“And just think, you get that twice a day for the next couple of days,” Junhong told him with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Mmmmm...I can’t wait,” the blonde stated while shaking his ass a little in excitement.**

 

**“Same goes for me,” Junhong stated before they both fell into a light slumber.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the next chapter! It feels good to post again after not being here for two Sundays in a row! Did you miss me!? ^-^ Looks like a couple of people guessed right that Hyukjae was going to pay a visit to Jongup and Junhong! Good thing Seunghyun saw that coming and decided to have sleeping pills slipped into his food...who knows what would have happened if he had not done that! Hyukjae was very angry! It also looks like Daehyun, Yongguk, and Kyuhyun are going to go and actually talk with Jongup, Junhong, and Hyukjae...so that should be interesting! Hmm...wonder what they are going to be talking about. Glad that Seunghyun takes such good care of his workers and has the doctor stop by to examine them. Although Jongup and Junhong will be out of commission for a little while, it looks like they will be entertaining each other (; So come back next Sunday to see what happens next~!


	20. This Reminds Me Of Someone...

**On Tuesday, Seunghyun constantly checked up on Jongup, Junhong, Hyukjae, and Sungmin to make sure they were doing alright. The doctor had given Hyukjae and Sungmin the same time constraint to not service customers. That day had passed by more slowly than any of them wanted, but there was nothing they could do about that at all.**

 

**Wednesday was starting off just the same. They had nothing to do except wait around in their room so they could rest up, maybe walk around the halls a little to stretch their legs. However, after Sungmin had almost been drawn into a room with a very eager and pushy customer, Seunghyun had told the four of them they needed to stay in their rooms for the remaining time. He was not going to risk a greedy customer pulling them into a session and having them get injured more.**

 

**It was not until around two o’clock on Wednesday afternoon, that there was a knock on Jongup’s and Junhong’s door. Both of them were confused as to who it could possibly be since it was not around dinner time yet so they were not having food delivered. When the door was being unlocked, they both knew it was Seunghyun and perked up more. The last person they expected to see stepping in, however, was Hyukjae. Stumbling in, Hyukjae kept his eyes to the ground with Seunghyun then popping his head in as well.**

**“I’ll be waiting for you out here,” Seunghyun told Hyukjae before closing the door.**

 

**Left alone, Hyukjae looked at his feet and shoved his hands into a pair of tighter sweatpants he was wearing.**

 

**“What are you doing here?” Junhong questioned before standing up from his bed and walking towards him. “Here to shove Jongup again over something he has no control over?” he asked in an unpleasant voice.**

 

**“No...I’m not…” Hyukjae replied in a small voice along with a shake of his head. “Seunghyun told me I needed to come here and talk to both of you about what happened on Monday,” he explained.**

 

**Jongup’s bed creaked a little as he got up and walked over to Junhong’s side. He placed his hand on Junhong’s shoulder as a signal for him to calm down. The last thing he wanted right now was for an argument to break out and for Seunghyun to have to break it up.**

 

**“Hyukjae...what did you want to say to us?” Jongup asked calmly.**

 

**“I just wanted to apologize for how I was acting the other day,” Hyukjae explained. “I let my emotions get the best of me and I was only thinking of myself and what I wanted. After thinking things through and being more rational, I realize that Seunghyun rewarded you both your new positions because you do deserve them. Especially you, Jongup. Being number one is a great honor. You deserve it...really.”**

 

**“Thank you, Hyukjae,” Jongup said with a smile on his face. “I know you were number one for quite some time and being down to number two must be new,” he explained.**

 

**“That’s just all I had going for me,” Hyukjae explained with a sad smile. “I was always the very top with my schedule jam packed with eager customers wanting to be with the very best...” Hyukjae trailed off. The small smile that had flickered across his lips as he thought about all the attention he had received as number one quickly faded away. That proud smile was replaced with a devastated frown. “What else do I have if I’m not the number one?” he asked with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“You still have all the customers that are loyal to coming here for you,” Junhong pointed out. “Just because you went to number two doesn’t mean they’re going to abandon you. It’s not like your performance plummeted because you went down one position. Trust me, when I went from number three to number four, basically everyone stayed with me.”**

 

**“So you did lose some customers then,” Hyukjae said with a deeper frown on his face, dreading to hear Junhong’s answer.**

 

**“Only because some of them purely wanted to be with someone in a certain position. No matter who is in the third position, they would automatically go to them rather than who they prefer,” Junhong explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “But those are customers you can really do without if they’re going to be that picky,” he explained.**

 

**Hyukjae looked at Jongup again, and this time saw the gauze and medical tape around his elbow.**

 

**“Did I do that?” Hyukjae questioned, pointing to his elbow.**

 

**“It was nothing really,” Jongup said while moving his arm behind his back. “Just a small scrape.”**

 

**Junhong gave Jongup the look that said, “you-called-that-a-small-scrape?” Jongup returned with a look that said, “Leave-it-alone-he-feels-bad-enough-as-it-is.”**

 

**“I’m sorry,” Hyukjae said honestly. “It won’t happen again…”**

 

**“Did you get in trouble with Seunghyun because of it?” Jongup then asked as he gently held his elbow.**

 

**“Is it that hard to tell?” Hyukjae asked. “You know one of the rules is we can’t hurt each other,” he reminded the two of them. “I should have been more careful and not been so rough.”**

 

**“Let me guess...he spanked you until you couldn’t feel your ass?” Jongup asked, folding his arms over his chest.**

 

**“I still can’t sit fully...and he punished me yesterday,” Hyukjae said while rubbing his ass slightly and feeling the pain again. “I got what I deserved though so…I guess we’re even.”**

 

**“Even letting Jongup spank you would have been a good punishment,” Junhong pointed out.**

 

**“Hey...who knows...maybe one day there will be a customer who wants to watch Jongup punish me with a paddle or something,” Hyukjae said with a small laugh.**

 

**“Oooohhhhh I would even pay to watch that!” Junhong exclaimed with a clap of his hands.**

 

**“YA!” Hyukjae shouted in protest. “You’re not suppose to support that idea!”**

 

**“And why not?” Jongup asked. “Since you were number one, all the customers assumed only you could be the most dominating one. Now the tables are turned.”**

 

**“Great…” Hyukjae scoffed while rolling his eyes. “As long as they know you don’t have proper training to be a top, and that I would refuse to let you top me...we’re set.”**

 

**“Who knows,” Junhong said suddenly, “Seunghyun might train Jongup to be an official top now that he is number one. You could get his dick in your tight, little hole one day.”**

 

**“I don’t think he would train me to be an official top,” Jongup said with a chuckle. “I mean...seriously...me? A top? I can be a top during a session for a short time...but to be expected to top a lot more…? That’s intimidating...I kind of prefer the slight top training I’ve already received.”**

 

**“You never know,” Junhong said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Anything’s possible.”**

 

**There was then a knock on the door as Seunghyun popped his head back in and looked at the three of them.**

 

**“Since I haven’t heard any screaming or fighting, I take it things are good between the three of you now,” Seunghyun stated.**

 

**The three of them nodded their heads in agreement as they looked at Seunghyun.**

 

**“In that case, I should escort Hyukjae back to his room because I have to go and take care of a couple of things,” the older explained as he held the door open for Hyukjae to leave. “You will all start seeing customers tomorrow. The most you can work is two hours at a time, and then you’ll get a one hour break.”**

 

**“What?” the three of them asked at once, all of them confused by this new rule all of the sudden.**

 

**“It’s just to ease you back in, and so just in case something goes wrong or you’re not as healed as you should be. I had this planned from the time you were with the group on Sunday,” Seunghyun explained. “Tomorrow I’ll fill all of you in on what your schedules will be like. Alright?”**

 

**“Yes, sir,” they answered together.**

 

**Hyukjae waved to Jongup and Key before leaving the room with Seunghyun to return to his own. There was no point in complaining with Seunghyun about his orders for how they would be working for however long he wanted to keep it up. Besides, it could be a nice change of pace to get an hour break between hard sessions.**

 

**\------**

**Yongguk’s and Himchan’s House**

 

**“Uuuuhhh…we’ve spent almost two hours trying to find something in common again,” Himchan complained as he laid down on the couch and buried his face into the cushions.**

 

**“We have dinner with our parents in two days,” Yongguk reminded him firmly. “We’ve spent** **_days_ ** **and still haven’t found anything we have in common with each other.”**

 

**“And what am I supposed to say about that?” Himchan asked while kicking his legs up in the air. “Do you expect me to just say something crazy like….I’m gay! And somehow magically have that be a common link between us?” he asked in a fed up voice.**

 

**“Are you being serious about that?” Yongguk questioned nervously.**

 

**“What? Are you a homophobe?” Himchan snapped, turning his head to the side. “So what if I’m gay? I like men alright!? God! Let me burn in hell for that if that’s what you want!”**

 

**“Himchan-”**

 

**“WHAT!?” the younger screamed, turning his head towards Yongguk.**

 

**“I-I’m gay,” Yongguk stated as he pointed a finger back at himself.**

 

**“That’s some cruel, sick, fucked up prank to play. You know that?” Himchan snapped as he glared at Yongguk.**

 

**“I’m not joking around,” the older stated with a shake of his head. “I’m being as dead serious as I can be when I say...I’m gay.”**

 

**Sitting up on the couch, Himchan placed his hands on his knees and leaned forwards towards Yongguk more. The two of them sat staring at each other for the next couple of minutes. Both of them were finding this hard to believe. Had they really just found something they genuinely had in common? Let alone...something about their sexuality?**

 

**“We aren’t really going to tell them we’re both gay. Are we?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“Not unless you want to go with the whole, birthday thing, I came up with last week,” Himchan stated, reminding him that was the only thing they seemed to have in common. “Wait!” he then shouted, shoving his hands in front of him. “If you’re gay…” he paused before covering himself with his hands. “Does that mean you’ve fantasized about me?” His hands flew up to cover his chest before reaching one down to his crotch to cover that as well.**

 

**“Oh God…” Yongguk said while making gagging noises, placing one of his hands around his throat while sticking his tongue out. “I think you’re actually going to make me feel sick. You can’t be serious!”**

 

**“You never know!” Himchan pointed out.**

 

**“Wait...does that mean...you’ve possibly through about having sex with me!?” Yongguk questioned in pure disgust.**

 

**“I’d rather have sex with the toaster while it’s still plugged in than dream of having sex with you!” Himchan exclaimed in pure disgust.**

 

**“Well then, we have nothing to worry about there,” Yongguk stated was he sat back and crossed one leg over the other. “Neither of us are interested in the other...thank God.”**

 

**“You’re telling me…” Himchan added in a snarky voice.**

**“Well, if we’re set on our story for Friday, I’m going back to painting!” Himchan stated before jumping off the couch and running full speed up the stairs.**

 

**“Wait! We can’t-” Yongguk cut himself off when he saw Himchan was nowhere in sight anymore. “We can’t tell them that…” he said to himself sadly.**

 

**\------**

**Daehyun’s Home**

 

**Sitting on his couch while mindlessly eating whatever was in his kitchen, Daehyun worked on returning the very few e-mails he had sitting in his inbox at the moment. Throughout the entire day, he had only gotten eleven. Usually in fifteen minutes he would have that amount, so this was really saying something. Things were definitely slowing down.**

 

**“Uuuhhh...just fire us already and get it over with instead of reeling us along for a while longer with nothing real to do,” Daehyun groaned while closing out of his e-mail and looking back on the job sites he had open.**

 

**He had been looking for a new job for a couple of days now, and had applied to quite a couple as well. However, he had also gotten messages back saying how he was overqualified for some of them. That was what really annoyed him. Some jobs were not willing to pay him as much as he was making now. Others said the type of experience he had now, would leave him bored at their job.**

 

**“How do they know I’d be bored?” Daehyun asked while clicking on another job to fill out an application and send his resume in.**

 

**A couple of minutes later when he was done with the application process, he closed his computer and pushed it away from himself. He then grabbed his phone and punched in Kyuhyun’s number. He knew his friend was working from home as well, and would not be busy with too much. The phone only range a couple of times before there was an answer on the other end.**

 

**“Hey, Daehyun. What’s up?” Kyuhyun asked as soon as he answered.**

 

**“I’m bored out of my mind over here!” Daehyun exclaimed. “Mind if I come over there for a while?”**

 

**“Sure, you can if you want. I’m just doing some packing to get some things taken care of,” Kyuhyun explained while he rifled through some of his clothes.**

 

**“I can be there in twenty minutes,” Daehyun said eagerly, just wanting to get out of his house.**

 

**“Alright, I’ll see you then,” Kyuhyun stated before hanging up his phone.**

 

**Daehyun got up from where he was sitting and went to his bedroom to get changed. Since he had been working from home, he had never bothered getting out of his pajamas, which was just a baggy shirt and some comfortable boxers.**

 

**In a couple of minutes he was dressed in something comfortable, but more presentable for going out in public. He then grabbed his wallet and car keys, and thrust his phone into his pocket before heading out the door.**

 

**Within the next fifteen or so minutes, Daehyun found himself pulling into Kyuhyun’s driveway and parking his car. Obviously Kyuhyun had been waiting for him, because as he approached the door, he opened the door and smiled at him.**

 

**“Did someone miss me?” Daehyun asked in a corny voice with a large smile on his face. “I know I’m precious and all, but you really missed me?”**

 

**“Don’t be so full of yourself,” Kyuhyun scoffed. “I’m just tired of packing so much. I feel like my hands could bleed at any moment from doing everything.”**

 

**“Well then, allow me to be your much needed distraction!” Daehyun exclaimed.**

 

**Kyuhyun hooked his arm around Daehyun’s neck and pulled him into his house. Daehyun was shocked, to say the least, when he saw how many boxers were stacked all over Kyuhyun’s house. He was seriously packing everything up for his three year journey to China.**

 

**“Looks like you really have been busy…” Daehyun commented with a large sigh.**

 

**“Of course. I have to be,” Kyuhyun stated. “You don’t get ready to disappear for three years without starting to pack a month or so in advance. It just happens I only get about a month,” he commented before running his hand through his hair.**

 

**“At least tomorrow you get to see Hyukjae for a while,” Daehyun reminded him.**

 

**“Uuuhhggg...don’t remind me. You know how I feel about going to see him before having to disappear,” Kyuhyun stated as he led Daehyun upstairs where he was going to keep packing some things up from his room.**

 

**“Come on, Kyuhyun. It’s not like he’s going to be devastated you’re disappearing,” Daehyun said with a laugh. “You’ve only seen him twice.”**

 

**“That’s true…” Kyuhyun sighed just as they reached his room. “I wonder if they just feel used. People coming just to have sex with them and then leaving after they’ve felt satisfied.”**

 

**“That’s something you can ask him tomorrow then. If you won’t be seeing him for years, there’s nothing stopping you,” Daehyun pointed out. “You shouldn’t feel embarrassed to ask something since you won’t be seeing him for a long time,” he explained.**

 

**“You could easily ask Jongup that as well,” Kyuhyun commented back. “If you spent the whole first time together talking, I’m sure he’ll be more open.”**

 

**Daehyun only hummed in response as he sat on Kyuhyun’s bed and watched as the other packed some clothes away that he would not be wearing until it got a lot hotter outside. He had offered to help pack some things away, but Kyuhyun had said he did not want any help because then he would not know where things were when it came time to unpack.**

 

**“Do you know where you’re going to be living?” Daehyun asked after a while passed without any talking.**

 

**“They told me and gave me an address of the place, but it seems that I’ve misplaced it somewhere...which probably isn’t a good thing,” Kyuhyun commented. “I know I’ll find it though so...no worries.”**

 

**“Have you thought about sending boxes there in advance as you get them packed and done,” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“You can do that!?” the other asked in a shocked tone.**

 

**“Of course you can! As long as the place is ready for you and already cleared out of anyone else, you can have your packages sent over,” Daehyun explained, shocked Kyuhyun was not aware of that possibility.**

 

**“Hmm...then maybe I need to work on finding that address sooner and seeing what I can ship of already,” Kyuhyun agreed before he continued packing more things away.**

 

**By the time it was nearing five o’clock, both Kyuhyun’s and Daehyun’s phones went off. Daehyun grabbed his first and saw it was a group text from Yongguk.**

 

**“Hey, stop packing for a second and look at what Yongguk sent us.”**

 

**Kyuhyun put down what he was holding and snatched up his phone, opening the conversation Yongguk had started.**

 

**Yongguk: Do you guys want to come over and spend the night?**

 

**Daehyun: Isn’t Himchan going to be there and complain again? You know how he gets.**

 

**Kyuhyun: I’d rather not get yelled at for breathing or touching something again.**

 

**Yongguk: Don’t worry. He’s out for the night with friends and isn’t planning on being back till way later tonight.**

 

**Kyuhyun: You two are actually talking? Wow!**

 

**Yongguk: I have something to share with you as well if you come over!**

 

**Daehyun: Something about Himchan?**

 

**Yongguk: Yes. Something you’d never expect…**

 

**Kyuhyun: COUNT US IN! WE’LL BE THERE IN A LITTLE BIT!**

 

**Yongguk: Great! The door will be open! I’m ordering a bunch of food now! Beer is already stocked in the fridge as well!**

 

**“Wow...thanks for inviting us,” Daehyun said sarcastically as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.**

 

**“Oh like you have a problem going over and spending the night again,” Kyuhyun added.**

 

**“You know I don’t. Just finish what you’re doing and I can drive us over,” Daehyun said before heaving himself off Kyuhyun’s bed.**

 

**In about ten minutes, the two of them were leaving Kyuhyun’s house and heading over to Yongguk’s. When they arrived, they practically ran inside to find Yongguk who was standing in the kitchen with some of the food that had already arrived.**

 

**In no time flat, the two of them had Yongguk cornered and were bombarding him with questions about what he had to tell them about Himchan.**

 

**“Did you find out he’s actually your blood brother or something?” Kyuhyun asked, that being the first idea that popped into his head.**

 

**“Did he completely lose it or something?” Daehyun asked. “Does it involve a mental institution!?”**

 

**“Don’t get ahead of yourselves,” Yongguk stated before pushing past the two of them. “It’s something much more different,” he explained.**

 

**“What is it!?” Kyuhyun and Daehyun shouted back at him, wanting to know what he was going to be telling them.**

 

**“Let’s wait until all the food is here and we’re eating,” Yongguk stated. “Then I’ll fill you guys in. I just hope you’re not expecting more than what it really is.”**

 

**“Anything you have to tell us about Himchan is going to be interesting to us,” Daehyun pointed out. “He’s too secretive in his life for his own good.”**

 

**“Oh that reminds me of the work office...I have a story about that,” Yongguk stated just as the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the last bit of food.**

 

**“Tonight’s going to be a good one!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, hitting Daehyun playfully on his back and shoulders.**

 

**Daehyun shrugged Kyuhyun off and went to help Yongguk bring the rest of the food to the kitchen. They then piled their plates high with food and sat down at the dining room table. When they were all sitting, Kyuhyun and Daehyun leaned in closer to Yongguk with their eyes wide with interest.**

 

**“Spill it,” Daehyun told Yongguk.**

 

**“Alright, alright. Don’t jump me,” Yongguk stated as he leaned back in his chair. “You know how we go and partake in our...activities...when we go and see Junhong, Jongup, and Hyukjae?” he asked.**

 

**“You are not about to tell us that Himchan goes there too! Are you!?” Kyuhyun asked in pure shock.**

 

**“I don’t know about that. But let’s just say...he might be interested if he knew about the place,” Yongguk told him, raising one of his eyebrows.**

 

**“MIght be interested?” Kyuhyun asked with a pout on his lips.**

 

**“You don’t mean that Himchan is...gay…?” Daehyun asked.**

 

**Without saying anything, Yongguk nodded his head once with his arms folded across his chest. Kyuhyun and Daehyun could only looked across the table at each other with their mouths hanging open. It almost sounded like some sort of joke Yongguk was telling them. What would the chances be that Himchan would be gay as well?**

 

**“And before either of you come to some sort of sick conclusion...we already talked about it...he’d rather fuck a plugged in toaster before fucking me, and I have absolutely no interest in him,” Yongguk clarified.**

 

**“Oh good...because you know...you two get along** **_so_ ** **well, I thought you were fucking each other** **_daily_ ** **for the fun of it,” Kyuhyun stated in such a sarcastic tone Daehyun could not help but laugh.**

 

**“You laugh, but this was a serious concern when we learned about it,” Yongguk stated. “After all, there are cases of incest,” he reminded them.**

 

**“But you two aren’t even really related. So would it really be incest?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“I think it might still be considered it to some extent since their parents are married and that makes them half-siblings,” Kyuhyun said while rubbing his chin.**

 

**“I’m starting to regret telling you guys about this,” Yongguk sighed. “Let’s just get off this topic, enjoy dinner, and do something fun tonight!”**

 

**“What do you have planned?” Kyuhyun questioned, hoping it was something good.**

 

**“I have some new movies, and nothing ever beats just talking about random things and seeing where that gets us,” Yongguk explained.**

 

**“Now...when you say movies…” Kyuhyun asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.**

 

**“I’m not talking about porn!” Yongguk exclaimed before Kyuhyun could make any assumptions like he knew he would. “We all know it's you who enjoys those the most, Kyuhyun. And even then, you like some strange Japanese things,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Don’t diss it till you’ve watched it,” Kyuhyun simply stated with a smug smirk on his face.**

 

**“You’ve made us watch some of it. Remember?” Daehyun asked, vividly remember when Kyuhyun had said they were going to watch a fun movie, and instead had ended up watching some heavy bondage porn.**

 

**“Oh I remember some other strange stuff he made me watch! I’ll never understand!” Yongguk chimed in with a cringe on his face.**

 

**“Off the topic of porn…” Daehyun said while clearing his throat. “Yongguk, you said there was also something about Himchan’s work office?”**

 

**“Ah right!” Yongguk stated as he started eating his food, since he was hungry after all. “You have no idea how protective that guy is over that room. I mean, I went in there for a couple of seconds, looked around a bit, touched** **_nothing_ ** **, and he was acting like I was pouring gasoline over everything ready to set it ablaze!” he explained.**

 

**“All because you were in there?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“Yeah! And then when I tried to apologize for being in there and explaining I couldn’t even tell what he had been painting, he got angry at me again,” Yongguk explained more.**

 

**“You know...he’s not home now…” Kyuhyun stated in a mischievous voice.**

 

**As Kyuhyun drummed his fingers against the table in a slow pitter-patter, Yongguk could feel his face go pale at what he knew Kyuhyun was hinting at.**

 

**“Kyuhyun...no…” Yongguk said firmly.**

 

**“Oh come on! It’ll take me a minute or so to pick the lock if he keeps it locked,” Kyuhyun whined like a child. “Let’s just pop inside and then lock it back up when we leave! He’ll never know we were even in there!”**

 

**“Daehyun...you have to be on my side with this. Right?” Yongguk asked, turning to Daehyun who usually seemed to be the voice of reason in situations where Kyuhyun wanted to do something not-so-smart.**

 

**“Actually...I wouldn’t mind finding out what’s really inside as well…” Daehyun replied, giving Yongguk a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.**

 

**“Come on, Yongguk. You can’t tell us you’ve never been tempted to go in there and see for yourself what he’s been painting and working on,” Kyuhyun told him with a slight whine in his voice. “What would one harmless peek harm? We won’t touch anything. In and out. That’s all.”**

 

**Yongguk looked between Kyuhyun and Daehyun while thinking about it. Sure, he had been curious a lot of the time since that room is where Himchan spent the majority of his time. He bit his bottom lip as he thought more about it. After all, how could going in, touching nothing, and leaving give away they were in there?**

 

**“Listen,” Yongguk finally stated. “We go in, look around for a minute, no more, and then leave,” he told them firmly, pointing a finger at each of them.**

 

**Kyuhyun and Daehyun looked at each other excitedly before back at Yongguk. Quicker than Yongguk knew what was happening, the two of them had abandoned the table and were heading off towards Himchan’s room. With a heavy sigh, Yongguk slowly pushed his chair back and followed after the two of them.**

 

**By the time Yongguk was reaching Himchan’s office door, the lock was clicking open and Kyuhyun was pushing the door in. The two of them stood aside as Yongguk approached, and allowed him to enter first since this was his house and Himchan was his step-brother.**

**Yongguk stepped inside of the room, and started looking around again, just like he had the first time he had done inside. Right away, he went over to the easel where he had seen the partially worked on painting before. He could hear Kyuhyun and Daehyun walking close behind him and stopped when he stopped to look at the painting.**

 

**The three of them stared at what was on the canvas. Everything else in the room was some kind of still-life or nature painting. This one, however, was completely different.**

 

**Completely different.**

 

**“This reminds me of someone…” Yongguk said slowly, resisting the urge to reach his hand out and touch the canvas.**

 

**“Who?” Daehyun questioned, tilting his head to the side to try and see if he could tell at all. But it was all too vague for him.**

 

**“This...this reminds me of...Junhong,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“No…” Daehyun whispered in shock.**

 

**“We’ve never seen Junhong...how would we know?” Kyuhyun asked Daehyun with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“And look,” Yongguk said, glancing back at the painting. “It’s bondage stuff...and those look like tongue piercings.”**

 

**“Lots of people get those,” Daehyun commented. “Anyways, how would Himchan even know about that place if you need a password to get in?”**

 

**“That’s a good point. I’m just being stupid and not thinking,” Yongguk said, giving his heads a few shakes to clear it.**

 

**They all took a couple more seconds to stare at the painting sitting on the easel. All of them wondered why this one was so dramatically different from the others sitting around the room. But they all knew none of them would have the answer for that.**

 

**“Let’s just leave and get back to dinner,” Yongguk said. “I’m starting to get the chills.”**

 

**Quickly, they all abandoned the room, making sure everything was as they had found it. Once they closed the door behind them, they jiggled the knob to make sure it was locked again. Now their curiosity was sated and there would be no need to return to that room.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to a close! What did we think of this up date? Hyukjae came to apologize to Jongup and Junhong after the commotion he caused...or well...Seunghyun made him go and apologize. Looks like Hyukjae also got a punishment for hurting Jongup while he was angry. At least they have cleared the air after Hyukjae had time to think things through. Ooohhh we find out something else Yongguk and Himchan have in common in this chapter as well! What did we think of that part? Anyone think they would stay on that topic longer? Or is it good that they quickly got off the topic of their sexuality? Then we have Yongguk, Daehyun, and Kyuhyun all together again! Of course Yongguk was going to share the news of his and Himchan’s similarity and...what was supposed to be a fun and relaxing night, instead started with them sneaking into Himchan’s work office! Poor Yongguk must feel like a few years were just taken off his lifespan haha! And did anyone else want to shout something to them while they were looking at the painting? xD Come back next Sunday to see what happens next~!


	21. An Unfortunate Event, Pain, and...Happiness

**For the rest of the night, Yongguk, Daehyun, and Kyuhyun did more normal things. Whether it was complaining about something, watching their movies, eating a bunch of food, having some beer, or just hanging out and going through random topics that came to mind. Sleep did not come to them until early in the morning. Around maybe 3:30am if they remembered correctly.**

 

**All they knew, was Himchan had never come home while they had been awake. They had kept an eye out for him because they knew he would be angry if he went to sleep and got woken up because of their routines.**

 

**It was only on the morning of the next day, when the three of them were in the kitchen eating their last breakfast, that they saw Himchan.**

 

**“Pft! So it’s your car that was outside,” Himchan scoffed in a tired, not yet awake, voice.**

 

**“We didn’t bother you or anything so don’t start complaining,” Yongguk stated right off the bat to avoid any confrontation this early in the day. “What time did you get home anyways?” he then questioned.**

 

**“What are you? My mother?” Himchan asked while going to the cupboard and grabbing a bowl.**

 

**“No. But if something happens to you I need to be able to tell your mother,” Yongguk pointed out. “I’m not asking you to tell me where you went, I just want to know when you got back home.”**

 

**“Around five alright? Are you happy now?” Himchan asked before getting his cereal, pouring milk in and disappearing quickly from the kitchen.**

 

**“He’s more pleasant in the morning than I remember,” Kyuhyun joked.**

 

**“Just be happy he’s more worried about working on his paintings than anything else,” Yongguk stated with a couple shakes of his head before he went back to eating his breakfast.**

 

**“How is the whole painting thing working for him?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“He hasn’t gotten anywhere with it so far,” Yongguk explained. “My father offered him a job at the office but...he wanted nothing to do with it.”**

 

**“You go back to work soon. Right?” Kyuhyun asked as he sipped on his coffee.**

 

**“Mmmm...on Monday,” Yongguk explained in a not too thrilled voice. “These are my last couple days of freedom before I start the work and stress again.”**

 

**“Hopefully it won’t be as bad this time around,” Kyuhyun stated in a reassuring manner.**

 

**“And if it’s bad again, maybe you can go and talk to someone about it,” Daehyun pointed out.**

 

**“You mean like a therapist or something?” Yongguk questioned with a disgusted expression on his face. “No thank you!”**

 

**The kitchen went silent for a while before they heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs at a quick pace. At first, they all feared they had left something different in Himchan's work office and he had noticed.**

 

**“I’m going to buy some paint and canvases,” Himchan said as he grabbed his keys off the peg and slid on a light jacket. “Some people are coming over in about an hour and a half as well to take a look at what I have in my office so you need to be gone by then,” he explained.**

 

**“Thanks for the great heads up,” Yongguk stated with a slight eye roll.**

 

**“Better than five minutes before they arrive,” Himchan pointed out before bolting out of the house so he could get everything and make it back in time.**

 

**“Well...I guess we’ll be killing time somewhere else until we go see the three of them today,” Yongguk said as he started finishing up his meal.**

 

**“What are we going to do to pass the time?” Daehyun asked, since there was not a whole lot that would keep them interested for so long.**

 

**“Oh! There’s that one bookstore where the one barista always tries getting your number!” Kyuhyun exclaimed to Daehyun with a huge smile on his face. “It’s always fun to watch her stare at you and come up with strange topics to talk about because she’s nervous.”**

 

**“That’s just mean, Kyuhyun,” Yongguk said with a shake of his head.**

 

**“But they also have comic books there that we can use to keep ourselves entertained with,” Kyuhyun reminded them, knowing they had easily killed six hours before just by reading those. “If we do that, time will fly by!”**

 

**“He has a point…” Daehyun agreed, having just finished up his food.**

 

**“What if the barista is there trying to hit on you again?” Yongguk questioned.**

 

**“Then I’ll just have to lean over and kiss you to show her I’m gay,” Daehyun said in a joking tone as he leaned over, grabbed Yongguk’s face, and made kissing noises at him while getting closer and close.**

 

**“Do that, and it’s the last thing you’ll ever do,” Yongguk stated, placing his hand over Daehyun’s face and pushing him back.**

 

**Daehyun sat back in his chair while rubbing his face. He then stuck his tongue out at Yongguk with a smile. That was how they joked around with each other. They all already knew no one had any interest in one another, but it was still fun to push each other's buttons like that.**

 

**“Then let’s start heading out soon so we can be gone before Himchan gets back. I don’t want to listen to him bitching about how we didn’t listen to him or something,” Yongguk stated as he got up from his chair.**

 

**The other two got up as well, got themselves ready, and were heading out of the house just as Himchan was pulling back into the driveway. Himchan paid no attention to them as they piled into Kyuhyun’s car and backed out of the driveway. All they saw was him carrying at least seven bags filled with bottles of paint, and four large canvases. It looked like he was going to be busy for a while.**

 

**While killing their time at the bookstore, the three of them read their comics, and were entertained by the barista who seemed to have a crush on Daehyun. Each time they wanted something to drink, or a snack to eat, they would force Daehyun to go up and order it for them. Whenever he did, they would watch as the barista volunteered to serve him, and in the process, try to flirt with him. Giggling in a cute manner, tucking her hair behind her ear, even pulling her shirt down to reveal the little cleavage she did have. It’s not that the girl was ugly or anything. That was not the case at all. She had dark brown, bobbed hair, did not wear a lot of makeup, and was pretty skinny with a nice sounding voice. It just could not be avoided that Daehyun did not swing that way, and would never find her attractive in the kind of way she wanted.**

 

**The three of them were talking about a comic, their coffee long finished, and their snacks eaten. While they talked, the girl from behind the counter came up to their table and stood there with an empty tray.**

 

**“Are you all finished with your drinks and food?” she asked nervously with a smile on her face.**

 

**“Yeah, yeah we’re done,” Kyuhyun replied as he went back to talking with Yongguk and Daehyun.**

 

**The girl collected their trash onto her tray while listening to them talking about whatever comic it was out in front of them. After she collected everything, however, she did not leave. All three of them realized she was still standing there, stopped talking, and turned towards her.**

 

**“Can we help you?” Yongguk questioned in a polite voice.**

 

**“Oh...sorry…” the girl apologized. “Um, I’m Sunny,” she greeted.**

 

**“We’ve known that for a while now,” Kyuhyun pointed out as Daehyun decided to stay silent.**

 

**“How did you know my name!?” Sunny asked in a shocked tone, wondering if they had searched for her on social media and found her somehow.**

 

**“Ummm...you wear a name tag. Duh,” Kyuhyun replied while rolling his eyes.**

 

**“Aaahhh...right...I forgot about that,” she replied, placing her hand over where her name tag was pinned to her apron. “Well...I just wanted to give your friend here my number so he could call me later.”**

 

**Daehyun finally looked at up Sunny with one of his eyebrows cocked. A silent sigh passed his slightly parted lips as his shoulders slumped forward slightly.**

 

**“I’m sorry, Sunny, but I don’t think our friend here is going to be calling you back,” Yongguk replied honestly, not wanting to girl to get her hopes up.**

 

**“You don’t know that!” Sunny stated before slamming a piece of paper down on the table with her number scrawled across it. “Isn’t that right...um…”**

 

**“Daehyun,” he stated in a gentle voice.**

 

**“That’s a really nice name,” Sunny cooed as she leaned in closer to him with a smile. “You’ll call me back. Right?”**

 

**Daehyun was about to say something back, when all the sudden the front of his shirt was pulled on, and he was reeled into Kyuhyun. Before Daehyun even knew what was going on, he felt one of Kyuhyun’s hands pressed against the back of his head to keep him in place, and felt his friend’s lips pressed up against his. Even though Daehyun attempted to push back from Kyuhyun, the other held him firmly in place.**

 

**It was only when the tray which had been resting half on the table clattered to the floor that Kyuhyun leaned back from Daehyun and licked his lips, giving his friend a small smirk and wink.**

 

**“That, sweetie, is why he is never going to call you back,” Kyuhyun stated, turning his head toward Sunny again with the smirk on his face.**

 

**Sunny quickly kneeled to the floor and started throwing everything back onto the tray she had been carrying. As she did so, Daehyun wiped his lips off from Kyuhyun’s kiss, and glared at the other. Yongguk on the other hand was sitting there trying not to laugh, a hand placed over his mouth, clearing his throat to hold it back.**

 

**When Sunny stood back up with the tray filled with all their trash she started to walk away. She only got a couple of feet away before she turned back around and snatched her phone number off the table. Her face was bright red in extreme embarrassed. She was astonished at what had just happened in front of her eyes, that had been the last thing she had ever expected to witness.**

 

**Once she was completely gone from sight, Daehyun reached over to Kyuhyun and slapped him outside of the head as hard as he could. The smack was hard enough to turn the heads of the other customers sitting near them.**

 

**“You fucking bastard,” Daehyun grumble under his breath before hitting Kyuhyun again. “How could you do something like that in front of her!?”**

 

**“What!? You were joking about doing that with Yongguk,” Kyuhyun reminded him. “So what’s the difference if I’m the one that saved you?”**

 

**“Just move to China already!” Daehyun growled.**

 

**“Wow...someone’s in a bad mood now,” Yongguk tisked as he watched the two of them go at it. “Just calm down before you get us thrown out or something.”**

 

**Daehyun settled back into his chair, but not before shooting Kyuhyun one more death glare, which was returned with a wink and kissy face.**

 

**The three of them managed to pass time in an entertaining manner before deciding it was time to leave and head to Lucifer. They put the comics they had been reading back on the shelves and made sure the table they had been at was cleared off. None of them could wait to get to the club, so they hurried each other along. Although they were not going to be having sex today, it was still nice they would get to see and talk with them.**

 

**“Ahh! I see you’re all here!” Seunghyun exclaimed when he saw the three of them enter the club.**

 

**“And just in time,” Daehyun added, seeing there was only about five minutes until their scheduled time.**

 

**“What rooms do we need to go to?” Yongguk then asked almost too eagerly.**

 

**“Your rooms are actually all next to each other,” Seunghyun stated as he opened his book to ensure he did not mix up any of the rooms. “Jongup is in room 134, Junhong is in room 135, and Hyukjae is in room number 136,” he read off with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Thank you,” Yongguk replied with a excited smile on his face.**

 

**“Were you filled in on the rules while you are in those rooms?” Seunghyun asked next in a serious tone and the smile wiped off his face.**

 

**“Yes, we were told about them,” Kyuhyun replied this time.**

 

**“Then you may be on your way,” the older stated while stepping aside and motioning for them to get going.**

 

**All three of them eagerly went on their way, and shortly came to the rooms they had been told. None of them bothered saying anything before knocking and entering the rooms.**

 

**\------**

**Room 134**

 

**Daehyun entered the room to find Jongup already sitting in the chair that was facing the doorway. He was sitting on on the edge of the cushion, back straight, head tilted slightly down, and the palms of his hands resting on his knees.**

 

**“Welcome back, master,” Jongup greeted, getting up from his chair and bowing toward him. “How are you doing today?”**

 

**“I’m fine, Jongup,” Daehyun replied. “But what did I tell you I want to be called?”**

 

**“Oh...I’m sorry, Daehyun,” Jongup said sadly. “I completely forgot…”**

 

**“It’s alright,” Daehyun said with a shake of his head. “Are you feeling alright?” he then asked.**

 

**“Yeah, I’m alright,” Jongup replied with a small smile on his face.**

 

**Daehyun looked at him almost as if he did not believe what he had just said, but did not question it at the time. Instead, took a seat across from Jongup, settling into the chair. It was only then that Jongup also sat back down.**

 

**The two sat there in silence only looking at each other for a good couple of minutes. Jongup found it a little awkward and would look around the room at times, but Daehyun continued looking directly at him. After two or three minutes passed, Jongup got up from his chair and grabbed a bottle of water.**

 

**“Would you like something?” the blonde questioned as he held his bottle.**

 

**“I’m fine, Jongup,” Daehyun replied with a shake of his head.**

 

**“So why did you want to meet like this today?” Jongup asked as he sat back down in his chair and twisted the lid off the bottle.**

 

**“I just wanted to know more about you,” Daehyun explained. “It felt wrong just with us having sex without me knowing anything about you,” he continued explaining. “I figured if I knew a bit more about you, that I would be able to enjoy our time together more.”**

 

**“You really think so?” Jongup asked nervously.**

 

**“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” the older asked as he leaned forward on the table.**

 

**“What if you don’t like what you hear?” the younger questioned before nervously taking a sip from his water bottle, the plastic crunching under his fingers slightly as he held onto it too tightly.**

 

**“We’ll just see about that if it comes up. So...um...I guess...tell me about your childhood,” Daehyun said with a shrug of his shoulders, seeming like that was the best place to start.**

 

**“Well...I grew up in a small-ish town and it was just me, my mom, and my dad,” Jongup began explaining. “Umm...yeah...I had a pretty normal childhood.”**

 

**“If you had a pretty normal childhood I don’t think you’d be working here right now,” Daehyun pointed out. “How did your parents agree to let you work somewhere like this?”**

 

**“They’ve been dead since I was eleven,” the blonde explained sadly. He bit down on his bottom lip and squeezed the water bottle between his hands a little bit harder. “They were in a bad crash with a large truck and were rushed to the hospital but..neither of them made it…”**

 

**“Jongup...I...I’m sorry…” Daehyun said, suddenly feeling terrible for bringing up the topic.**

 

**“Don’t feel sorry for me...you had nothing to do with it...I had nothing to do with it...accidents like that just happen sometimes. Someone’s always affected by accidents, I just happened to be the one that night,” Jongup stated as he looked down at his hands around his water bottle. “Anyways...I moved in with my cousin after that happened. She was the closest family I had in the area and she seemed happy enough to take me in and raise me,” he explained in a slightly happier tone.**

 

**“So...if things were good with your cousin...how did you come to be here?” Daehyun asked, not seeing how pieces were suppose to come together.**

 

**“Aahhh...that...um....” Jongup paused then and took his hands away from his water bottle. “You see...my cousin got into quite a bit of debt. I didn’t know how when I was younger because I didn’t understand...I still don’t really know how she managed it,” he admitted softly. “All I remember, was there were men who would always come to our house and harass her, telling her she needed to pay up, and that the interest was growing to more than she would be able to easily pay off.”**

 

**“So loan sharks basically,” Daehyun said.**

 

**“Yeah...they came two to three times a week. There was one way they told her she could get out of her debt quickly but she desperately didn’t want to do it,” Jongup explained. “They wanted her to basically do what I’m doing now. She would be gone from early in the morning to late in the night if she accepted. Since she had me to take care of though...she couldn’t do that.”**

 

**“Oh no…” Daehyun gasped in shock. He had heard the rumor that people were forced to do that, but never heard it from someone.**

 

**“I remember hearing her tell them something like, ‘I can’t, my cousin is depending on me. I have to be here for him,’ so...they just kept coming.”**

 

**“Weren’t there other family members who could help her with her debt?” Daehyun asked.**

 

**“I guess she had been in debt before and they had gotten her out, but this time around they told her she was on her own and needed to learn how to take care of it,” the younger explained. “Anyways...this went on for quite some time if I remember, and once they came around when only I was home. They were telling me what trouble my cousin was in, and that I could help her if I wanted to. There was supposedly a place I could go with them to and get paid good money quickly. I wanted to help my cousin so I went with them without even thinking twice about it. I didn’t want to be a burden anymore and thought anything I could do would be better than nothing.”**

 

**Getting up from his chair, Jongup started pacing around the room a bit. Daehyun only watched as he ran his hands through his hair a couple of times, crossed his arms over his chest, or drummed his fingers on any available surface.**

 

**“Of course when I got there...I found out the hard way what kind of place it was…” Jongup eventually continued saying.**

 

**“Was it a place like this?” Daehyun asked.**

 

**“This place is one hundred...no...one** **_thousand_ ** **times...better than that place would ever be,” Jongup stated, turning around to face Daehyun. “It was nothing like this. People would line up outside of the door to the room we were in, and once one person left, another would come right in. There was no such thing as getting a break. If we needed to use the bathroom, we had to tell them, and they would throw us into a corner of the room that only got washed out once a day...if we were lucky. No one was screened for STDs...so I was constantly getting treated for them and was in constant pain.”**

 

**“You couldn’t do anything when you had an STD though, or you’d spread it...so what did you do during those times?” Daehyun asked, genuinely curious about all Jongup had been through.**

 

**“That’s when they would use the wax...the whips...floggers...all of those things,” Jongup explained. “I’d hide all the marks from my cousin and tell her I was studying more at my friend’s house or something. I would only be home for a bit at night and that was about it. It was only after working there for two years that I was able to get rid of her debt all together. Even the people who ran that place was shocked I was able to do it...but I wanted to get her out of trouble, so I had no choice once I had started.”**

 

**“Two years?” the older male gasped in shock, finding it hard to believe Jongup had made it that long in that sort of crappy sound place.**

 

**“My cousin never questioned about her quickly disappearing debt...I think to some extent she knew what I was doing. But she never said anything, and I’m thankful for that, because I’d never be able to explain what was going on there,” Jongup explained while shaking his head slightly.**

 

**The room was silent for a while as Jongup took a few deep breaths and steadied himself again. He was not used to telling people about his past and everything he had gone through. Letting it all out was sending all the memories and images flooding back to him like a tidal wave.**

 

**“So were you able to leave after that?” the older questioned, almost eager to hear more.**

 

**“I wanted to, you have no idea how badly I wanted to...but I couldn’t,” Jongup sighed out. “So...I continued coming back each day, because they threatened to reveal what I was doing to my cousin and everything. I couldn’t have them do that...they promised they would stop coming by and harassing her...that was good enough for me. She didn’t have to confirm I had taken her place to get rid of the debt.”**

 

**Another silence filled the room as Jongup grabbed another drink, a caffeinated one this time, and sat back down at the table.**

 

**“I went in one night like normal, but I wasn’t brought to a regular room like I’d come accustomed to. Instead, I was brought to a room where other people were chained together. They forced me to join the rest of them, and then gave me a shot of something that made things go all fuzzy and made me feel strange,” Jongup explained, rubbing his arm where he remembered being stuck with the long needle. “We were led onto a stage in front of lots of people, brought back, and then brought out again one by one.”**

 

**“Were they trying to get more attention to everyone who was forced to work there?” Daehyun asked with his head tilted to the side slightly.**

 

**“We were being sold off,” Jongup stated. “We were drugged so we wouldn’t struggle and so they could show us off and move us around how they pleased. I only remember a bright light and numbers being shouted out.” He chose to leave out the part about being so terrified that he had wet himself on stage and received a prompt smack across the face for making a mess. That would have been too embarrassing to share.**

 

**Jongup heard a gasp come from Daehyun, and could not say he was shocked by it. After all, this was the only time Daehyun had been exposed to things like this.**

 

**“That’s the day I got bought by Seunghyun,” the younger said next. “He goes to places like those to find people who could use a better life than what they are living now. People who were young like me when they were there. People who needed a second chance. I was lucky to be one of those people. I was lucky he showed up that day.”**

 

**“So Seunghyun took you in,” Daehyun said in a shocked voice.**

 

**“Mhmm...I was scared shitless of him when he first brought me here and gave me a room,” Jongup said with a faint smile. “He made sure I had proper medication to clear any STDs out of my system, had the doctor come in and give me a full medical exam, gave me plenty of food and water to get me back to a healthier weight, and made sure any of the injuries I had were healed properly.”**

 

**“What about your cousin? How was she convinced to let you move out of her house?” Daehyun asked next.**

 

**“I honestly don’t know,” Jongup replied while shaking his head a couple of times. “I guess...it just kind of happened and I never asked about it. But yeah...Seunghyun treated me well...made me look like a healthy person, and then started training me the proper way to take customers.”**

 

**“Training you?” Daehyun asked.**

 

**“What? You think I got this good all by myself?” Jongup asked with a chuckle. “You give me too much credit.”**

 

**“Hey, I don’t know how these places work. And clearly there are a lot of different kinds of these places,” Daehyun stated in his defence.**

 

**“That’s true...I didn’t get any training at the other place,” Jongup admitted. “Seunghyun made sure to teach me though, and I didn’t serive many people in the beginning, and when I did he made sure they were customers who were more gentle so I wouldn’t get hurt or scared,” he explained, kind of smiling now as he remembered how kind Seunghyun had been when he started.**

 

**“Weren’t you young to be working though?” the older male questioned. “Couldn’t Seunghyun get in huge trouble if word ever got out?”**

 

**“I was young...but still older than when I had begun,” Jongup stated. “Seunghyun doesn’t make it a thing to start people off young. But it’s like how I explained things earlier, he saves young people from bad situations and gives them a second chance. Anything...anyone...is better than what I was dealing with before I got here.”**

 

**“I see…” Daehyun muttered.**

 

**The look Jongup had in his eyes as he talked about Seunghyun really did show that he was more than grateful for the man and what he had done for him. Although Daehyun was not pleased with the fact that Jongup had gotten messed up in this sort of thing when he was so young, he could at least be thankful that Seunghyun put him somewhere better and was keeping him healthy and happy.**

 

**“But yeah...that’s kind of my story of how I got here. An unfortunate event, pain, and...happiness,” Jongup told him after a brief period of silence.**

 

**“So you’re seriously happy here…” Daehyun said in awe.**

 

**“I’m thrilled to be here,” Jongup stated. “If Seunghyun hadn’t saved me that day...who knows...I could be dead right now. I don’t know how long workers lasted at that other place but...it didn’t look like it was much more than a couple of years since they were trying to get rid of everyone who had been there around the same amount of time as me.”**

 

**“Wow...that’s a scary thought…” Daehyun stated sadly. “And that must have been something traumatic to go through as well. And getting administered some mystery drug that made you feel completely out of it…”**

 

**“I hate drugs so much...any kind,” Jongup stated. “I’ll only take the pain medication Seunghyun gives us if we need it, because I know nothing bad is in it. I refuse to take anything new without a clear explanation of what the side effects are. Drugs are bad...they’re a terrible invention,” he explained with a shiver running up his spine. “I especially hated the stuff Mr. Kwon gave me…” he added under his breath.**

 

**“What was that, Jongup?”**

 

**“Huh? Oh...nothing, Daehyun. Don’t worry about it,” Jongup said before drinking some of his second drink.**

 

**“Jongup...tell me. You’ve already told me this much,” Daehyun pointed out.**

 

**“I’m not supposed to,” Jongup stated. “I could get in trouble…”**

 

**“Jongup...I won’t say a word of anything you tell me right now in this room. Alright?” Daehyun asked. “You have my word on that. I swear or so help me God I’ll let you flog me and whip me and beat the shit out of me.”**

 

**Jongup looked at Daehyun with wide eyes, seeing the older was serious about what he had just said. Before opening his mouth, he looked around the room as if half expecting Mr. Kwon to appear out of nowhere.**

 

**“There...there’s a customer who comes here that has a reputation for giving workers he’s with drugs to make them feel better and things like that,” Jongup began explaining in a hushed voice, as if Mr. Kwon was somehow going to sense he was breaking his rule. “When I was with him last...he had me take something. I didn’t want to get beaten by him so I did it willingly even though it scared me. It...it made me feel strange. I wanted to be touched, I wanted to be fucked...I just wanted to be sexual and grind against someone and anyone. But...when the drug wore off...it had an unforeseen side effect on me. It was the day you first came to see me…”**

 

**“That was why you couldn’t stay awake and scared the shit out of me!?” Daehyun asked in a furious voice. “Some asshole made you swallow some strange drug and your body disagreed with it so much you passed out like that!? Jongup! Tell someone! Tell Seunghyun!” the male shouted in fury, slamming his hands down.**

 

**“I can’t!” Jongup screamed back. “If Mr. Kwon gets word that I’ve told anyone...things will get bad for me! Not to mention...the drug doesn’t leave a single trace...there would be no evidence of it anywhere in my system. I would only earn the reputation as the worker who tries to make false allegations against customers. Do you know how badly that would hurt me? Hurt Seunghyun?”**

 

**Daehyun got up from his chair and walked over to were Jongup was sitting. He then leaned down and hugged the blonde male tightly. He could tell the younger was unsure about what he was suppose to do, as he nervously wrapped his arms around his back and hugged him back.**

 

**“Jongup...I’m so sorry…” Daehyun whispered to him.**

 

**Not saying anything, Jongup buried his head into the crook of Daehyun’s neck and shook his head. Daehyun knew he should not be saying sorry, because like Jongup had said before...he had nothing to do with the situation. But he could not help it. He felt so bad for the younger.**

 

**“I hope you never have to deal with Mr. Kwon or his drugs again,” Daehyun whispered to him again.**

 

**Right away, Jongup pushed back from Daehyun with wide, horrified eyes.**

 

**“How did you know that was his name?” Jongup asked in a shaky voice.**

 

**“You said it when you were explaining things to me,” Daehyun told him, confused by Jongup’s sudden action.**

 

**“Forget that name,” Jongup whispered in horror.**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“Forget that name...please! Just...forget you ever heard that name!” the blonde begged desperately.**

 

**“Jongup, I-”**

 

**“FORGET HIS NAME, DAEHYUN! PLEASE!” the younger shouted even louder this time. “Please...I don’t want mistakes to happen...me telling you was already one...so please…” he said, now slightly crying. “If there’s one thing you can do for me to help me...forget his name…”**

 

**Jongup’s hands shook in loose fists as he waited for Daehyun’s answer. He felt so stupid for letting Mr. Kwon’s name slip past his lips.**

 

**“Alright...I’ll forget his name…” Daehyun agreed before leaning back down and hugging Jongup closer to him again to allow him time to calm down.** **_I hope Kyuhyun and Yongguk are having better luck than I am right now,_ ** **he said to himself while rubbing small circles on Jongup’s back as the younger clung to him and sobbed lightly.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Here we go! Another chapter is finished! What did everyone think of it? It did not take long for Himchan to kick the three of them out of the house, but at least that led to something entertaining happening ;P What did we think about Kyuhyun giving Daehyun a kiss to get Sunny to give up on ever going out with Daehyun? Hehee~! We also got to see into Jongup’s past and the life he had growing up. If one thing is for sure, he did not have an easy childhood. Growing up losing his parents and then naively following the loan sharks. It all led him to where he is now, but it seems to have had its effects on him to some extent. Then he mentions Mr. Kwon to Daehyun o_o Jongup was so desperate to have Daehyun forget Mr. Kwon’s name...but will he be able to completely forget it? Or will something happen because Daehyun has heard the name? Hmm. And do not worry, We will still see Yongguk with Junhong, and Kyuhyun with Hyukjae. So come back to see what happens next!
> 
> NOTICE: Next week's chapter (Chapter 22) will be posted on Friday June 15th! I will be away for the majority of the weekend, so instead of giving you no chapter I will move it to Friday ^-^ 


	22. An Unforeseen Problem, Hurt, and...A Home

**\------**

**Room 135**

 

**As soon as Yongguk was in the room, Junhong stood up from the table with a large smile on his face.**

 

**“Hello, sir!” Junhong greeted happily.**

 

**“Wow...someone’s in a really good mood,” Yongguk said with a small laugh. “Care to explain why?” he asked while motioning to two large, comfortable looking chairs.**

 

**They both walked over to them and took a seat. Yongguk leaned back and crossed one leg over the other while placing his arms on the arm rests. Junhong on the other hand was bouncing up and down more while still smiling.**

 

**“I moved up!” Junhong explained excitedly as he stopped bouncing.**

 

**“Um...moved up were? How?” Yongguk questioned, having absolutely no idea what the younger male was talking about.**

 

**“Ah right...I guess it must sound strange since you’ve just started coming here,” Junhong said in realization while rubbing the back of his neck. “You see...I use to be number four here, so the fourth best worker,” he explained slowly. “But, me and the other top three just serviced a large number of customers together on Sunday, and after Seunghyun saw the feedback from that day, he moved Taemin into the number one position and I got moved up to number three!”**

 

**“Wow, congratulations!” Yongguk said, honestly thrilled for the younger. He enjoyed seeing how excited Junhong was, knowing it must be really important to him.**

 

**“I got these new piercings yesterday as a reward for doing well,” Junhong stated as he turned his head to the side a bit and pointed to the two of them. “I’ll eventually put an industrial bar in those places when they’re healed enough,” he explained while turning his head back towards Yongguk.**

 

**“That must have hurt…” the older said while he rubbed his ear with a pained expression on his face. “I couldn’t imagine getting my ear pierced there.”**

 

**“Trust me...it might have hurt slightly for a split second...but I’ve had worse,” Junhong explained with a small laugh. “But anyways, why did you want to meet in one of these rooms and not a normal one where we can have fun? I don’t bore you do I!?”**

 

**The scared expression in Junhong’s eyes startled Yongguk momentarily. It was clear how important it was to Junhong to please those who come to see him.**

 

**“I would have to be crazy to think you were boring,” Yongguk stated. “Are you saying I’m crazy?” he asked in a teasing manner.**

 

**“NO! I would never call you crazy!” Junhong exclaimed, shaking his head a bunch of times. “I don’t want Seunghyun to think I am calling my customers names and insulting them!” he added a bit fearfully.**

 

**“Don’t worry, don’t worry, I was just teasing you a little,” Yongguk quickly told him.**

 

**Junhong let out a small sigh and placed a hand over his chest, feeling his heart pounding in his chest from worrying.**

 

**“You were excellent,” he reassured the younger. “I just wanted to get a chance to talk to you more,” Yongguk explained.**

 

**“To talk to me? About what?” the younger asked.**

 

**“Well mainly how you came to be here and things like that,” Yongguk told him. “I just think it’s a little...strange...how we went right to fucking when I knew nothing about you. Like how you got here and all...how does someone get into this sort of lifestyle? Do you know what I mean?”**

 

**“Ummm...no,” Junhong answered flat out. “Customers usually don’t care about how I came to be here or anything. All that matters to them is that I’m here now and can service them however they want,” he answered honestly.**

 

**“I’m different from them,” Yongguk replied as he relaxed more into his chair.**

 

**“Obviously, sir,” Junhong replied while resting back into his chair like Yongguk was. “So where do you want me to start?”**

 

**“I guess anywhere that would make the most sense. Go back as far as you need to,” the older said with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**The room went quiet for a while as Junhong tried to think where he could get started with his little story. Since Yongguk was showing genuine interest in learning some things about him, he wanted to make sure to actually take time and explain things thoroughly.**

 

**“I guess what really started all of this was when my parents were murdered,” Junhong stated, the air in the room suddenly feeling ten times heavier.**

 

**“Wait, wait, wait! Did you just say** **_murdered_ ** **!?” Yongguk asked, feeling like Junhong had just dropped a bomb.**

 

**“Yepp...you heard me right,” Junhong stated. “You see...my parents use to work for a large company owned by someone named...who was it again...Mr...uhg I can’t remember...I think it began with a B.”**

 

**Yongguk saw how Junhong was wracking his brain and calmly told him, “It’s alright if you don’t remember. It was a long time ago.”**

 

**Junhong gave Yongguk a small smile before continuing, “Anyways, the company went under when I was really young. A lot of the employees wanted to protest to get their jobs back because there was evidence the CEO knew the business would go under and didn’t give them proper heads up, so they wanted a job at other companies that were connected to his. Bunches of them dropped the protest and everything a couple of months in, but my parents were confident they had evidence against the CEO and were going to use it in court.” Junhong paused for a moment as he licked his lips. It had really been a long time since he had talked about this topic to anyone else. He was kind of shocked at how easy it was to tell Yongguk about all of this, but shook off that feeling.**

 

**The chairs made slight noises as both of them shifted in the silence. Yongguk was trying his best not to look uneasy. Junhong sat in his chair taking a few deep breaths, composing himself, before continuing on with his story.**

 

**“My parents were actually on their way to the courthouse when...when there was…” Junhong trailed off and took a large shaky breath. “Their car was found pulled over to the side of the road, and they were found about half a mile away from the car in a wooded area. Each of them had a bullet in their head. There was a large burned pile of something nearby...but no one was able to tell what any of it was. If that’s not murder...I don’t know what is.”**

 

**“Junhong...that’s terrible,” Yongguk sighed, not knowing what reaction he should express. “I...I didn’t mean to bring that painful memory back up to you.”**

 

**“It’s alright…” Junhong lied.**

 

**There was a silence that filled the room after that, and Yongguk could tell Junhong was trying his best to keep himself together at the moment. Looking around, Yongguk spotted the drinks sitting on the counter and went up to see what there was. He had no idea what Junhong enjoyed, but decided he should have something with a bit of sugar in it since he was looking a bit pale.**

 

**After selecting an apple juice, he brought it back over to the younger. When he stood by his side, however, he saw Junhong was in his own little world. He was staring down at the ground with his elbows resting on his knees. His face was void of all expression as he stared into nothingthis, and his breathing was slow.**

 

**“Junhong,” Yongguk called once to try and get his attention. “Junhong…?” he called again when he received no response.**

 

**Reaching his arm down, he touched the semi-cold bottle against Junhong’s cheek. That caused the younger to flinch and look up at him with a shocked expression on his face.**

 

**“You were spacing out a bit,” Yongguk explained while passing him the juice. “I thought you could use a little something since this seems hard on you.”**

 

**“Thank you…” Junhong said while twisting the top off and chugging back a good deal of the juice, some dribbling from the corners of his mouth in the process.**

 

**“So, what happened after your parents passed away?” Yongguk asked gently, acting as if he was walking on eggshells in front of Junhong at the moment.**

 

**Junhong was silent for another moment as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and secured the lid to his juice.**

 

**“I mean, after that happened, I was put into foster care and had a really nice family that was looking after me. Everyone always knew I was different though, because my parent’s story was all over the news for quite some time,” Junhong explained as he ran his thumbs over the bottle of juice. “Only...nothing was ever found out about who did it so charges were never pressed or anything.”**

 

**“That must feel terrible for you...I’d imagine you’d want some sort of closure on the matter,” Yongguk replied with a large frown on his face.**

 

**“I did for a while, but my foster parents kept telling me I need to learn to let go of that part of my past and embrace the people who love me now,” the younger explained. “They really did care for me...the family I was staying with...but...it just wasn’t meant for me. After losing my parents, I felt like I was trying to replace them by being happy with another family. So...one day I ran away and never looked back.”**

 

**“Where did you run away to?” Yongguk questioned in a shocked voice, never having pictured Junhong as the type of person who would run away like that.**

 

**“I went all over at first,” Junhong explained. “Ended up in some...not so safe parts.”**

 

**“Is that how you got that scar on your eyebrow?” Yongguk asked, pointing to where he could see the visible mark.**

 

**“Aaahh this…?” the younger asked, moving his hand up to his scar. Usually he tried his best to cover it with makeup, but he had obviously not done a great job this time around. “Yeah, I was smacked on the head with a metal pipe because I guess it looked like I had something worth stealing on me,” Junhong explained. “When they said I had nothing, and got mad at me for wasting their time, they opted for beating the crap out of me instead. I managed to crawl away after they left and I somehow made my way here.”**

 

**“How did you get in if you needed a password though?” the older asked right away as he became more and more interested in the younger’s story.**

 

**“I guess I was here on a day when they were closed or just closing...I don’t really know to be honest. Seunghyun was walking out of the door, and I was just kind of laying there...bleeding...badly. I remember my head was pounding, I couldn't catch my breath, and it felt like I had been hit by a truck.” Junhong took a small pause and smiled at Yongguk who was looking more horrified as he explained the state he had been in. “I just remember asking for help before I passed out on their doorstep. I remember my head slamming against the ground but that felt like nothing compared to how I felt.” The younger male paused with a slight chuckle and rubbed his head, still able to recall where he had smacked it. “The next thing I knew I was waking up in a bed. Freshly clothed, warm, my forehead stitched up, and an IV sticking out of my arm.”**

 

**“Seunghyun did all of that for you?” Yongguk asked in shock.**

 

**“Mmmm...he explained to me later that he’d done all of it for me, and even called in doctors we have here to stitch me up and check anything else on my body they needed to,” Junhong explained happily. “Of course he had me tell him my situation and why I was wondering around like that. I told him about my foster parents but he said he already knew about that because he had seen the missing persons flyer and all.”**

 

**“Right...if you were missing, people could still recognize you,” Yongguk said as it dawned on him that Junhong would constantly be worried about that when he had run away.**

 

**“Seunghyun took care of that though!” Junhong exclaimed. “You see, when I was better, he took me back to my foster parent’s home and showed them I was alright. But he also told them he wanted to adopt me himself. I was with my foster family again, under much more supervision this time though, for another two weeks or so until I was able to leave for real.”**

 

**“So...you’re Seunghyun’s adopted son?” Yongguk questioned, now being a bit confused.**

 

**“I don’t know how to explain this part…” Junhong replied with a heavy sigh. “Ummm...I guess for a while I was technically adopted by him, since that was the only way to get me out of my foster home. Then...he explained to me where I would be staying, which was here. He told me everything that went on in here and that I could either service customers or work here helping other workers who needed some extra help after a rough session. But either way, he wanted to keep me here. Roaming around on the street during the day wasn't an option.”**

 

**“And you chose this life?” the older asked in confusion. “Wouldn’t helping have been easier?”**

 

**“It would have been, don’t get me wrong. Even Seunghyun told me it would be simpler. But...I wanted to try out the other option. So he started introducing me to what I would be doing if I decided to go through with that decision. We didn’t actually have sex until I had completely made up my mind and he was able to terminate the contract or something like that of his adoption,” Junhong explained while scratching his head a little bit, still not really sure how everything had happened between him and Seunghyun.**

 

**“So you and Seunghyun have had sex!?” Yongguk asked with his jaw falling open a bit.**

 

**“How else did you expect me to learn everything?” Junhong questioned with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“You could have naturally had a...talent for this or something,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“So now you’re calling me a natural born whore?” the younger asked with a scoff.**

 

**“What!? No...that’s not...I never meant…”**

 

**“I’m just joking with you, sir,” Junhong laughed lightly. “I’m just happy with how everything turned out in my life. It might have started with an unforeseen problem, then getting hurt and all...but it ended up well. An unforeseen problem, hurt, and...a home.”**

 

**“You see this as your home?” Yongguk questioned.**

 

**“Why wouldn’t I? I have people I’m close with here. Seunghyun cares for us well, and it gives me something I enjoy doing,” Junhong explained cheerfully.**

 

**“Then I’m glad you found somewhere that you can call a home and be happy,” Yongguk replied honestly. “Everyone deserves to be happy.”**

 

**“Thank you, sir,” Junhong replied, able to feel how much Yongguk meant what he was saying.**

 

**Yongguk went back to his chair and sat down while looking back at Junhong and the smile he had on his face.**

 

**“I hear you’re on a different schedule as well,” Yongguk said after a couple more seconds of silence passed. “What’s up with that? A perk to being in the third position?”**

 

**“Aaahhh, Seunghyun told you about that,” Junhong said with a nod of his head. “I mentioned how me and the other top positions were together with a large group of customers. Right?”**

 

**“You mentioned it briefly, yes,” Yongguk replied.**

 

**“Well, it was us four and fifteen customers for seven hours,” Junhong stated with a sigh as he remembered how tired he had been afterwards. “None of us could move at all after they were finished with us, and we were sore the next day. A doctor came to check us out to make sure we would be alright, and he told us today would be our first day back with our customers. Seunghyun decided we should get breaks after every two hours. You know...to make sure we don’t end up hurting ourselves more or something.”**

 

**“It really does seem that Seunghyun has your best interest looked out for,” the older said, liking that quality of Seunghyun’s a lot.**

 

**“He does...we’re like his children here...not to sound creepy,” Junhong stated. “He rewards us when we behave and do things well, and punishes us when we break a rule, misbehave, or something.”**

 

**“Can I ask you another question, kind of going off topic a little?” Yongguk asked while leaning forward a bit.**

 

**“Sure. If I can answer it I will,” Junhong replied cheerfully.**

 

**“How long do people stay around here?”**

 

**“You mean the customers?” Junhong questioned, wanting to make sure he understood Yongguk’s question.**

 

**“No, I mean...you guys…” the older explained more, feeling a bit awkward about asking something like that.**

 

**“Aaahhhhh I see! Hmmm...if I remember correctly we only truly have to stay here for five years,” Junhong explained.**

 

**“How long have you been here?” Yongguk asked next.**

 

**“More than five years if that’s what you were looking to hear,” Junhong replied.**

 

**“Then why are you still here? Not to sound...rude or anything…”**

 

**“Sir, if you would let me explain things without interruptions, you would have your answer,” Junhong told him.**

 

**Yongguk closed his mouth and pressed his lips together while looking right at Junhong. He was asking a lot of questions, after all. But he was just so curious.**

 

**“We can stay here for five years,” the younger stated again. “Each year, there is a...gosh...saying a sale makes things sound bad. Um...damn...so does auction...let’s just say this! Each year, as long as you’ve been here five or more years, you can try to find a permanent home with a customer instead of working here,” he began explaining, choosing his words carefully so he did not make things sound bad.**

 

**“Uh-huh…” Yongguk grunted as he nodded his head and listened.**

 

**“If someone expresses interest in finding a permanent home, Seunghyun won’t deny them a chance,” he explained as well as he could. “If there is a customer who has shown interest in possibly buying one of us, and we show the same interest in them in return, that worker can offer to put themselves on the auction list in hopes of being purchased by that customer. However, we can also choose to stay and not try to be bought.”**

 

**“Excuse me for asking another question…” Yongguk said, holding his hand up in the air partially, as if he was a student in class asking a question.**

 

**“Go for it,” Junhong said since he had basically explained everything he needed to.**

 

**“If people are able to be...as you said...auctioned off...to have a permanent home...is there a list that goes out somewhere so the customers know who is looking to get out?” Yongguk asked, trying to make is sound as lease offensive as he possibly could.**

 

**“Yes, there is, sir,” Junhong replied. “When the time gets closer...I believe a month before the auction, there is a list that is posted for customers to see. That way they can know if they are interested on what day the event is being held.”**

 

**“Is there a limit to how many people someone can...buy?” Yongguk asked next.**

 

**“There’s some sort of rule, I believe based on your status as a customer and how large your house is to make sure there is adequate space...but I’m not completely sure to be honest,” Junhong explained. “You’d have to ask Seunghun for more details about that if you ever wanted to purchase anyone in the future.”**

 

**Junhong only nodded his head, having to remember to keep that in mind. He was not sure if he would ever want to buy someone, but it was always a possibility. After all, he did not know if he would be venturing to other workers to see what they were like.**

 

**“Now...what if you want to be bought by someone...but no one ends up buying you...what happens?” the older asked.**

 

**“Then we simply go back to what we had been doing before,” Junhong stated simply. “There’s nothing else we can really do.”**

 

**Yongguk paused and released a small hum as he took in all the information Junhong was giving to him. He had never imagined an auction would happen in a place like this. It seemed completely fictional to him.** **  
  
**

**“So basically,” he began again, “when you’ve been here five years, you can try to leave if you want, but there is nothing forcing you to leave,” Yongguk restated to make sure he was understanding everything correctly.**

 

**“That’s right, sir,” Junhong confirmed. “Seunghyun would never let someone go on their own without having a safe place to stay. Putting us out on the street to fend for ourselves is something he is greatly against.”**

 

**“Then...how do you know when your time here is really over if you don’t want to be bought or can’t get bought?” Yongguk said next.**

 

**“Since we go based on ranking here, I’m assuming we would just continue falling down in the positions,” Junhong said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Younger people would come in to work who have greater stamina, and as we get older our performance won’t be as good as before...by natural progression we’ll eventually fall in ranks,” he explained farther. “That’s the only thing I can really think of. Either that or Seunghyun would tell us our time working here is done. But honestly, that would be something else you’d have to ask Seunghyun about if you want to know more in detail.”**

 

**“I was just curious was all,” Yongguk said as he watched Junhong get up from his chair and walk over towards him.**

 

**The saunter in the younger male’s stride caught his attention right away. Yongguk could not stop himself from looking Junhong up and down a few times quickly.**

 

**“We can’t do anything sexual in here,” Yongguk reminded him as he knelt down in front of him.**

 

**“I wasn’t going to do anything sexual, sir,” Junhong replied as he rested his head down on one of Yongguk’s legs and nuzzled against it. “I just want you to pet my head. If you wouldn’t mind, sir.”**

 

**“Pet your head?” Yongguk questioned, placing his hand down on Junhong’s soft hair.**

 

**“It helps calm me down, sir,” Junhong explained. “Helps clear my head for what I have coming up for me the rest of the day.”**

 

**“I see,” Yongguk hummed as he continued patting the younger’s soft hair.**

 

**Yongguk just watched as Junhong closed his eyes and continued resting against his leg. He could not deny that the younger looked adorable like this. He almost wished he could have a session with him right now, but knew that would not be happening. Instead, he would easily settle for this.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end! This time we got to see Yongguk and Junhong talk and interact more! What did we think of these two together? Now we know more about Junhong and how he came to be at Lucifer. His parents were murdered and then he felt he did not deserve the love of his foster family so he ran away only to end up getting beat up :( He should be so thankful that he ended up at Lucifer the night he was beat and found by Seunghyun, or who knows what would have happened to him. We also have more details on the workers at Lucifer too and how they go about living there or being bought. It is also comforting knowing that Seunghyun will not let someone leave just because they want to, they need to have a safe place to go in order to leave. What do we think about the talk they had? It sure was different from the talk Daehyun and Jongup had. But I hope you enjoyed this Friday update! Come back next Sunday for the next update and see what happens next~!


	23. Unwanted Life Lessons, Punishment, A New Start

**\------**

**Room 136**

 

**When Kyuhyun entered his room, Hyukjae was standing by the drinks in the room and picking something out for them. As soon as Hyukjae heard the door close behind Kyuhyun, he turned around with a calm smile on his face.**

 

**“Hello, master,” Hyukjae greeted in a calm voice as he approached Kyuhyun and handed him a chilled coffee drink. “How are you today?”**

 

**“I’m...alright. What about you, Eunhyuk?” the older questioned.**

 

**Kyuhyun saw how Hyukjae smiled a bit, remembering the new name Kyuhyun had given him the last time he had been there.**

 

**“You don’t seem fully alright if you don’t mind me saying so, master,” Hyukjae stated with a worried look on his face. “Is everything really alright?”**

 

**“I’m just a little sad we can’t fuck in here after we’re done talking,” Kyuhyun stated, which was not necessarily a lie. “So, can we just get to talking and see where that leads to?” he questioned.**

 

**“Sure, where do you want to sit?” Hyukjae asked, motioning to the chairs around a table and a couch that sat against a wall.**

 

**“Why don’t we sit on the couch. It seems more comfortable,” the older stated.**

 

**“Oh, it is very comfortable,” Hyukjae agreed with a smile on his face. “I’ve been in this room to talk to people before.”**

 

**“What? More people want to talk to you than fuck you?” Kyuhyun asked as he made his way over to the couch and sat so he was leaning up against one of the arms of the couch.**

 

**When he did that, Hyukjae looked at him with a confused expression on his face. He watched was Kyuhyun bent his legs and opened them up while looking right at him. It was only when Kyuhyun patted the space between his legs that Hyukjae smiled at him and went over. Kyuhyun hugged the younger against him and wrapped his arms around his waist.**

 

**“So did you have anything in mind when you wanted to talk today? Or did you just want to do something different?” Hyukjae asked. “Maybe you’re thinking about actually bottoming to me?” he wondered with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Don’t get your hopes up, Eunhyuk. I haven’t cracked yet on that topic,” Kyuhyun chuckled, loving how persistent the younger was about this.**

 

**“So you’ve thought about it…?” Hyukjae then asked in a pleased sounding voice.**

 

**“Who wouldn’t at least** **_think_ ** **of it once after you’ve brought it up like that?” Kyuhyun asked with a small laugh. “I’m sure you’ve convinced more tops to bottom for you than I can count on both my hands.”**

 

**“Oh please!” Hyukjae exclaimed along with a scoff and eyeroll. “It’s more than on your hands and toes!” he stated while he began laughing hard and slapping his hand against his thigh.**

 

**“Okay, okay, settle down,” Kyuhyun said as he hugged Hyukjae so his arms were pinned to his side this time around. “I seriously want to talk to you today about something.”**

 

**“Wow, master, that was a bit of a mood killer…” Hyukjae stated with a slight pout on his lips.**

 

**“Sorry...it’s just that we have limited time and I don’t want to get sidetracked for the majority of it,” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**“Aaahh...sorry. If you want to be serious then I should as well, master,” Hyukjae stated in a now serious tone.**

 

**There was a small silence in the room and Hyukjae shifted against Kyuhyun to get in a more comfortable position. The younger then leaned his head back and rested it against Kyuhyun’s shoulder while he closed his eyes.**

 

**“So...what’s changed with you since I’ve last been here?” Kyuhyun started by asking, since he really did not want to get to what could potentially be something very sad.**

 

**At that question, Hyukjae opened his eyes and averted them to the side.**

 

**“I’m not the best worker here anymore,” Hyukjae stated in a sad tone.**

 

**“What do you mean? Of course you are,” Kyuhyun stated as if it was a fact that was never going to change.**

 

**“No...I’m not, master,” Hyukjae told him. “We go by positions here. I was number one, and now I’m number two. That makes me no longer the best slave here,” he explained before looking back up at Kyuhyun. “I’m sorry I’m no longer the best here for you.”**

 

**“So have you forgotten how to take it up the ass?” Kyuhyun questioned right away.**

 

**“What?” Hyukjae asked, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion.**

 

**“Have you forgotten how to be seductive?” the older asked next.**

 

**“Of course not…” Hyukjae replied with a small shake of his head.**

 

**“What about begging for more or riding your other masters? Have you forgotten how to do any of that?” Kyuhyun asked next.**

 

**Hyukjae was almost shocked at how serious of a voice Kyuhyun was asking him all these questions in. This had not been the sort of reaction he had expected.**

 

**“I could never forget any of those things, master...they’re ingrained into me after all the years,” Hyukjae stated, wondering why Kyuhyun would be asking absurd questions like that to him at a time like this.**

 

**“Then you’re still the best here to me, Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun stated firmly. “Just because something happened that caused you to drop a position does not mean you’ve changed,” he explained. “You still do the same things, act the same, pleasure people just as well...nothing about you has changed or gotten worse.”**

 

**“How do you know?” Hyukjae questioned.**

 

**“Because you just told me you still do all of those things I asked about,” Kyuhyun reminded him. “For all the people who are dedicated to coming here and fucking you the majority of the time...you’re the best to them.”**

 

**“That’s because I was number one for so long,” Hyukjae pointed out. “I was the best for so long.”**

 

**“Alright, then think about the people who come to enjoy Jongup or Junhong,” Kyuhyun stated, thinking about the good things he had heard from Daehyun and Yongguk. “For the people who come to enjoy them, they think they’re the best. They would pay again and again to come and fuck them senseless. If they didn’t think they were the best this place had, or enjoyed them the most, you would never get a break in this place because** **_everyone_ ** **would be flooding to you to receive the best possible session.”**

 

**Hyukjae sat up a little more in Kyuhyun’s arms and carefully turned around so he was now facing the older.**

 

**“Just because you moved down to the second position, does** **_not_ ** **mean you are any worse than what you were in the top position,” Kyuhyun told the younger, grabbing him by the face to ensure he would look at him and listen to him. “So even if you fall...to the...I don’t know...the tenth position…”**

 

**“Don’t joke about that!” Hyukjae screamed, slapping Kyuhyun hard on the arm.**

 

**As soon as he did that, he regretted his decision and averted his eyes down. Kyuhyun still had his hands on his face, and Hyukjae was expecting either for his grip to tighten or to get slapped. But the older never did anything like that, he only continued looking at him with a sad expression on his face.**

 

**“Look how obsessed you’ve become over a stupid position,” Kyuhyun whispered to him in disbelief. “You can hit your master over the fact I brought up the possibility of you dropping to the tenth position. How many people even work here?” he questioned.**

 

**“Around fifty...” Hyukjae replied.**

 

**“So you’d be worried about falling to the tenth spot out of fifty people!?” Kyuhyun asked. “Eunhyuk! You have to stop thinking like that!”**

 

**“Why!? Why do I have to stop thinking like that!? I can think however the fuck I want!” the younger shouted angrily. “I can get angry if I want to be the best! I can do whatever I want! I can-!”**

 

**Kyuhyun cut Hyukjae off by leaning in and kissing him on the lips firmly. That made the younger stop talking right in his tracks. His body relaxed, his eyes closed, and his breathing went back to normal again as he indulged in the kiss.**

 

**“Are you more relaxed now?” Kyuhyun asked him in a calm, low voice..**

 

**“Yes, master. I’m sorry about that…it was uncalled for...I shouldn’t have yelled like that...” Hyukjae replied as he leaned forward and rested the top of his head against Kyuhyun’s chest. “My apologies…”**

 

**“Now listen to me, Eunhyuk, because I’m only saying this once,” Kyuhyun stated, feeling how the younger nodded his head against his chest. “Stop thinking about positions, alright? Yes, they exist here, I understand that, but don’t think of yourself as being in the second position or things like that. Instead, just remember you are the best your customer is getting at the time. No one else is servicing them besides for you, and you are giving them exactly what they want at the moment.”**

 

**With that said, Hyukjae lifted his head from Kyuhyun’s chest and looked up at him.**

 

**“I...I’ve never thought of it like that before…” the younger stated honestly.**

 

**“Then you need to start or you’re going to tear yourself apart with anger whenever you drop a position or something,” Kyuhyun told him.**

 

**“I might have already done that when I dropped to the second position…” Hyukjae admitted.**

 

**“Eunhyuk. What did you do?” Kyuhyun questioned.**

 

**“Well...Jongup took the number one position, so I was angry with him and I shoved him down making him hurt himself,” Hyukjae explained sadly. “If Seunghyun hadn’t thought ahead and put some sleeping pills in my food...I probably would have hit him more and done much worse.”**

 

**Kyuhyun stared down Hyukjae with a shocked expression on his face.**

 

**“You don’t seem like the violent type to me…” Kyuhyun stated is awe.**

 

**“Pft! You’d be shocked if I told you everything I’ve been through before Seunghyun took me in,” Hyukjae stated.**

 

**“That’s actually why I came here today to talk to you,” Kyuhyun admitted. “I wanted to know more about you and how you came to be here,” he explained.**

 

**“Why would you be interested in something like that?” Hyukjae questioned while squinting his eyes at the older.**

 

**“Because I feel like if I’m going to be fucking someone like this, I should at least know a little bit about them,” Kyuhyun explained. “Even if that’s not how many other customers do it here, that’s how I’m going to be doing it. Alright?”**

 

**Hyukjae did not say anything, but nodded his head. It was strange for someone to show any interest in his past or anything, but at the same time it was nice. He had never told anyone besides Seunghyun about what he use to be like.**

 

**“Where do you want me to start?” the younger asked, acting as if this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.**

 

**“Wherever you want,” Kyuhyun stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Wherever you think is good.”**

 

**“Hmmm...well...you said you could never picture me as a fighting type. Right?” the younger asked with a smile on his face. “I wasn’t for a good portion of my life...but things changed in my first year of middle school. You see...I never knew what happened to my mother, because I never saw her my entire life. A part of me always thought she had died giving birth to me,” he admitted, only to see a shocked look on Kyuhyun’s face. “I only say that because...my father never really seemed to fond of me. I wanted him to like me more, so I always did well in school. That was the only way he would show me any sort of affection. Then when I was in fifth grade we found out my dad had cancer and it was too late to do anything about it,” Hyukjae explained.**

 

**“That’s terrible…” Kyuhyun muttered as he watched as Hyukjae played with one of the bottled he had grabbed for them to drink.**

 

**“It’s life...people die all the time,” Hyukjae stated. “My father’s time just happened to come halfway through my first year of middle school. Shockingly...he left me all the money he had made so I was able to live on my own for some time,” the younger explained with a confident expression on his face. “But being so young, I thought if I kept doing things my father had approved of, he would somehow come back. So I became obsessed with being the best in all of my classes. I always needed to get perfect scores on my tests, and had the be the absolute best no matter what. Everyone in my class knew that about me.”**

 

**“Is that why you want to be number one here so badly?” Kyuhyun questioned, seeing that it could be the connection.**

 

**“That could be it, even though I know now that it won’t bring my dad back,” Hyukjae explained. “He’d be turning in his grave if he knew this was my life now.”**

 

**“I’m still not seeing where you being violent comes in though,” the older stated in confusion. “You seemed like a good student and everything.”**

 

**“My violence started more towards the end of my first year in middle school,” Hyukjae told him. “There was this new student who moved into our class and...he was smart. I mean...so** **_fucking_ ** **smart. With putting almost no effort into studying or anything, he could score a perfect score on his tests and anything he did. Art, music, even sports...he could do** **_everything_ ** **for crying out loud! Then one day...after we had a practice test in almost every subject, to get us ready for our real tests that were coming up...I saw he’d taken my top place. I had been working so fucking hard to keep my spot that when I saw he had gotten it...I snapped. Right then...right there in the classroom...I just started beating him up. That’s all I could think of doing. Classmates tried pulling me off, but I kept going at him. Only teachers were able to tear us apart, but not until after I was able to really bloody his face up.”**

 

**“Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun gasped as he watched the younger.**

 

**“I was warned multiple times not to hit the other students, I was suspended a couple of times...things kept getting worse, and I continued sliding down in positions until I was at a point where I saw no point in trying anymore. So...I left school. I took any money I still had from my dad, packed it away, and left the house,” Hyukjae explained. “I didn’t care where I went or what I needed to do in order to survive out there, but I wasn’t turning back. I ran from the cops...slept anywhere I could, learned what gangs would beat the shit out of me...they were all unwanted life lessons.”**

 

**“Why didn’t you look for a place to take you in then?” Kyuhyun questioned. “I’m sure there were plenty of places you could have gone to in order to seek shelter.”**

 

**“But where would the fun in that have been? After I beat up one of the gang leaders of a neighboring gang...they learned to fear me a bit. Not to say still didn’t get beaten or anything, but I learned to leave my mark to let them know I was close,” the younger explained. “I got my hand on some spray paint and started using that the mark where I had been so they knew where my territory was. Some people even wanted to try joining me to form a new gang, but I never wanted that. I just wanted people to never be interested in me again. Never depend on me. Never want anything to do with me.”**

 

**“But...if you never wanted any of that...how did you come to be here where you rely on people to come and see you? Where they rely on you to give them a good time?” Kyuhyun questioned.**

 

**“I was stupid when I was younger. Lots of people had no idea anything went on inside of this building, including me. So...I started spraying my mark on the side by the front door, just to be rebellious and try and get more suspicions stirring about his place. Seunghyun came out when I was nearly finished and had picked me up by the back of my shirt like I was some animal,” Hyukjae explained with a slight laugh, finding the whole situation funny now. “He started reprimanding me, telling me I had to clean it up...so I sprayed him in the face with the can I was holding. He released me and I tried running, but he’s faster than he looks. Once he caught me, he brought me in here, laid me over his knee, and spanked me as a punishment. My pants were pulled down my ass and he laid it on my like I’ve never felt before, all while lecturing me on how I can’t mark buildings and how dangerous it is to spray paint in someone’s face.”**

 

**“Well it sounds like you deserved it for what you did,” Kyuhyun commented.**

 

**“I couldn’t walk for five days because of how badly he had spanked me,” Hyukjae hissed. “But...he let me sleep all I wanted to, had people bring me up food, allowed me to bathe in the first time in...honestly I don’t know how long.”**

 

**“So did he never give you the option to leave or something?” Kyuhyun asked while itching his head.**

 

**“No...even then he wasn’t that type of person. He gave me options when he told me I would be able to stay here,” Hyukjae explained. “He said if I wanted to stay here, I could either service customers, or work on helping the workers after a rough session.”**

 

**Looking up at Kyuhyun, Hyukjae flashed him a large smile and laughed a little.**

 

**“You look like I’m about to tell you I killed people or something,” Hyukjae stated.**

 

**“Eunhyuk...you couldn’t have started that young…” Kyuhyun stated.**

 

**“Of course not! There was testing to make sure I didn’t have any STDs, though at that point I’d never had sex. I also had to go through training. I was still a bit rebellious so the training took much longer than it should have,” the younger explained with another small laugh.**

 

**“So you did all that and started working here,” Kyuhyun sighed.**

 

**“Yep! After I heard I could possibly work and get up to the top position, that switched on a competitor mode inside of me and...I wanted to win. I wanted to be the best,” Hyukjae explained with a large grin on his face. “And...the rest from there is history. Once I started working here I never imagined doing anything else really. I was content seeing customers and getting the shit beat out of me at times. Everything I went though is what got me here today.”**

 

**“Everything you went through…” Kyuhyun muttered lightly.**

 

**“Unwanted life lessons, punishment, a new start...all of that built me, master,” Hyukjae stated. “Who knows, if Seunghyun hadn’t caught me and hit some sense into me...I might already be dead on the streets or something,” he commented. “Now I have a question for you, master!” the younger stated.**

 

**“And what would that be?” Kyuhyun questioned.**

 

**“Will you ever let me show you what a great top I can be?” Hyukjae asked eagerly.**

 

**“Umm...maybe in three or more years…” Kyuhyun said under his breath, knowing it was getting to the point where he needed to break the bad news to Hyukjae.**

 

**“Why do you say so long?” Hyukjae laughed out. “Are you that worried I wouldn’t prep you correctly or something?” he questioned. “I swear I’ll be gentle-ish…”**

 

**“It...it’s not that…” Kyuhyun replied. “It’s just...I’m leaving for a while.”**

 

**The room went dead silent in an instant. It was so quiet that a pin drop would have been heard.**

 

**“W-what do you mean...leaving…?” Hyukjae questioned.**

 

**“You see, Eunhyuk...the place I’m working at now...it’s closing down. But...I got offered to go to China for three or more years to work on a large project over here,” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**“And you took it?” Hyukjae asked.**

 

**“Yes,” Kyuhyun muttered back. “There’s different phases of the project, each lasting a certain amount of time, and...if things go right...I’ll be there for it all,” he explained.**

 

**“Than I’m happy for you,” Hyukjae stated, leaning forward and hugging Kyuhyun around his neck. “I’m really happy for you.”**

 

**“Really?” the older questioned. “I thought...you know...you’d be sad or something.”**

 

**“Master...we’ve met a couple of times, had a few good sessions, and that’s all. I’ve had customers who have been around for years leave me all of the sudden,” Hyukjae replied. “Just because my mom left...then my dad...everyone else I came to rely on...a-and now y-you…”**

 

**Kyuhyun’s mouth fell open slightly as he saw Hyukjae with some tears in his eyes. Even though the younger tried to seem tough and not let anything bother him, if he did not know any better, he would say Hyukjae had some abandonment issues.**

 

**“Eunhyuk...I can try to come back throughout my stay in China,” Kyuhyun said with a smile on his face.**

 

**“When are you leaving?” Hyukjae then asked.**

 

**“In a couple of weeks,” Kyuhyun replied sadly. “Only a short couple of weeks.”**

 

**“Then do you want to try making a couple more sessions with me?” the younger asked, trying to sound as excited as he could.**

 

**“Won’t that make it harder for me to leave you?” Kyuhyun asked, raising an eyebrow at him.**

 

**Hyukjae’s face dropped upon hearing Kyuhyun ask him that. It was true, it would make it harder for him to leave. Not to mention it would make it harder for him to forget about him as well. Kyuhyun was the first one to show him sort form of compassion or anything. He listened to him and everything. Just when he was having hope he would be different from the other customers he had. Someone he could teach in a way on how to perfectly pleasure him so both of them could get the best out of each session. But now...that would never get to happen.**

 

**Glancing down at the watch Kyuhyun was wearing, Hyukjae saw what time it was now.**

 

**“Looks like our hour is just about up,” the younger stated. “I guess I’ll leave it up to you whether you want to make another session with me or not. If you do, I’ll see you around, master. And if not...even though our time was really short together, I enjoyed it greatly, master.”**

 

**With that said, Hyukjae got up from the couch and started heading to the door. He turned around before opening the door and bowed at Kyuhyun with a smile on his face. Kyuhyun stood up from the couch and was about to go over to Hyukjae, but the younger left the room before he could move any further.**

 

**Kyuhyun let out a heavy sigh as he remained standing where he was. Things could have gone a lot worse in the end, but they also could have gone a lot better as well. Now he just had to make up his mind if he wanted to come back and see Hyukjae one or a couple more times before leaving for China.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have Eunhyuk’s background story to complete them all! What did you all think of it? We got to see where his obsession with being number one came in, and how important it was to him. So sad that he decided to leave with whatever money he had and make a living for himself however he could. This time, though, Seunghyun was not too kind when he found Eunhyuk xD Kyuhyun also told him that he will be leaving for China :( What do we think of the reaction Eunhyuk had to that news? He feels like he is being left again just like how his parents left him >_< Eunhyuk needs a hug! But, now we have the three backstories done and the fic will continue on~! So come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	24. A Night To Remember

**Daehyun, Yongguk, and Kyuhyun all left together once they met up in the lobby of the club. They had needed to wait a little while for Kyuhyun to join them but no one nagged him once he arrived a little late. Seunghyun, like always, had asked if any of them wanted to schedule an appointment to come back to have some fun.**

 

**Seunghyun brought up the possibility of them coming later on Saturday to see them. He explained how there would be a special show going on at six o’clock, and that he could schedule them all a half an hour after the show was finished. Daehyun and Yongguk took Seunghyun up on that offer, but Kyuhyun had been slightly more hesitant. In the end, he told Seunghyun he could put him down, but requested for him not to tell Hyukjae he was scheduled, so if he changed his mind he would not be getting the younger’s hopes up.**

 

**The three of them found a place to hang out for a bit and relaxed, talking to each other and sipping away at their deverages. Of course, none of them shared any details about Jongup, Junhong, or Hyukjae that they had learned about. If they wanted to know anything about anyone else, they would have to make a time to go and talk to them personally. Otherwise, they all felt like they were betraying whatever trust they had with them.**

 

**“What kind of show do you think Seunghyun was talking about?” Yongguk asked as they sat around.**

 

**“Who knows,” Daehyun stated. “I mean...if it’s held in the lobby...there isn’t really much space to use,” he pointed out.**

 

**“That’s true…” Yongguk muttered in agreement.**

 

**“Maybe it will be something sexy. Like having them dress up in maid costumes or something!” Kyuhyun exclaimed while rubbing his hands together, a mischievous look in his eyes.**

 

**“Kyuhyun, you’re only saying that because of all the porn you watch,” Yongguk scolded while shaking his head.**

 

**“Hey, porn can give people great ideas,” Kyuhyun commented as he started thinking about some of the dirty videos he had watched recently.**

 

**“Either way, it’s only a couple of days away so we won’t have long to wait to figure it out,” Daehyun said in order to calm down any building tension between Yongguk and Kyuhyun. “Yongguk, what time can you head home anyways?” he then asked.**

 

**“Himchan said I can’t come back until about eight o’clock tonight,” the older replied with a slight groan. “I guess this person coming to look at his paintings is taking it seriously. Maybe this will be his big break or something.”**

 

**“Someone’s seeming optimistic for the devil he’s living with,” Kyuhyun pointed out while leaning back in his chair and shoving his hands into his pockets.**

 

**“I know Himchan is a bit...much...at times,” Yongguk stated with a slight eye roll.**

 

**“Only at times?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“Okay, more like all the time,” Yongguk agreed. “But we’ve done a lot of talking over the past week to try and find something we have in common to tell our parents tomorrow. Talking has helped...slightly...”**

 

**“Ah right...you did mention finding something in common,” Daehyun replied with a small nod of his head. “You two must have talked a lot then.”**

 

**“You have no idea. But for the first time, I feel like I actually know him and that we managed to get a bit closer by talking like that,” Yongguk explained with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Woah...he’s smiling while talking about Himchan. I think we might need to admit him to the hospital or something,” Kyuhyun joked.**

 

**Yongguk smiled and laughed back at Kyuhyun while shaking his head and rolling his eyes.**

 

**It was only quarter to five right now, meaning they still had about three hours to kill before Yongguk could be driven back home and the other two could return to theirs. During that time, they went out to dinner, had a couple of drinks, and roamed around a nearby mall for absolutely no reason other than they needed something simple to do to kill time quickly.**

 

**When eight o’clock came around, they all piled back into Daehyun’s car. Yongguk was dropped off first, followed by Kyuhyun. During the drive, they had quickly talked about when they would get together to go to the club on Saturday. Since the show started at six o’clock, they figured they could get together around four o’clock to head and get something for dinner beforehand. At least they always found things were always easy to plan for the three of them. All that was left for Daehyun to do, once he had gotten rid of the other two, was to return home and get some rest. Although he had not done anything strenuous that should make him tired, he felt like he had just run a marathon and needed a week's worth of sleep.**

 

**\------**

**Yongguk’s and Himchan’s House**

 

**The next morning, Yongguk’s father had called him to inform him on what time he and Himchan could come over. They thought it would be a good idea if the two of  them were there to help prepare some of the meal as well, just to make it feel more like a family environment and encourage more open communication between them all. Yongguk had agreed to the plan and confirmed with his father that he would pass the information onto Himchan. The phone call then ended with his father, followed by a stressed exhale of breath.**

 

**When he went to go find Himchan, to let him know the details of the plan, he managed to see him disappearing into his work office. Quickly, Yongguk picked up his pace and knocked on the door. From inside, he could hear a small groaning noise and footsteps coming back towards the door.**

 

**“What do you want?” Himchan asked as he cracked open the door and stared at Yongguk.**

 

**“My father just called,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“And that calls for you coming to my office because…?” Himchan said, making a motion with his hand for Yongguk to continue talking.**

 

**“Our parents want us to come over today around three o’clock to help get dinner and everything ready,” Yongguk explained. “You know...to make it feel more like a family environment and encourage us to have more open communication with everyone.”**

 

**“Hmm...I wonder why I didn’t get a call from my mother about it then,” Himchan said with a slight frown on his face.**

 

**“My father said she has been out running a couple of places this morning and must have her phone on silent or something,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“Alright. Well, thanks for letting me know,” Himchan said before starting to close his door.**

 

**“Wait!” Yongguk called, placing his hand on the door to keep it open a bit. “How did yesterday go with the man coming to look at your art?”**

 

**Surprisingly, Himchan opened his door more and looked at Yongguk. For certain, Yongguk thought Himchan would have pushed him out of his room and tell him to mind his own business.**

 

**“You’re actually asking about my art?” the younger questioned in a confused voice. “You’ve never cared before.”**

 

**“I guess it’s since I’ve seen it a bit now that I’m more curious,” Yongguk explained. “Before, when I had no idea what you were painting, it was hard for me to care. But what you create looks good, Himchan. I’m serious.”**

 

**“Well my mother knows someone was coming yesterday as well, so she’ll probably ask about it tonight,” Himchan said while leaning up against the doorframe. “I guess I’ll just explain it all at once tonight to save some time,” he stated before closing his door right in Yongguk’s face.**

 

**Taking a couple of stuttered steps back, Yongguk walked away from Himchan’s office and headed back to his own room.**

 

**“Still the same, Himchan,” Yongguk muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway. “Getting grumpy and slamming doors…”**

 

**There was still an entire afternoon to kill before having to leave for the dinner. In the meantime, Yongguk figured he may as well get his wardrobe more organized to start work the next week. After all, he did not want to show back up with a wrinkled or mismatched suit on the first day.**

 

**For the most part, the day went by fast. Yongguk kept himself occupied by getting things ready for Monday, and Himchan was in his office all day painting. It was only when 2:30pm came around, that Yongguk went on the hunt for Himchan so they could get going. It thankfully only took him a couple of minutes to find Himchan sitting on the couch in the living room playing around on his phone.**

 

**“Are you ready to leave?” Yongguk asked as he stepped into the room.**

 

**“I’ve been ready for the last ten minutes,” Himchan stated as he just leveled up in the game he was playing. “Just been waiting for you to get your slow ass down here,” he explained while getting up from the couch and shoving his phone into his pocket.**

 

**“Why didn’t you come and get me sooner then?” Yongguk asked as he grabbed his car keys and shoved his phone into his pocket as well.**

 

**“Because I wanted to see if I could pass the level on my game,” Himchan stated before heading out the door and going to Yongguk’s car.**

 

**Yongguk got into his car while muttering under his breath, and the two of them made the journey to their parent’s house in silence for the most part. In the beginning, Himchan had flipped through the radio channels and had chosen something Yongguk could absolutely not stand. Since it was his car, Yongguk used the button on his steering wheel and turned the volume off. Himchan had not been a fan of that and had cranked the volume back up so it was louder than before.**

 

**“Ya! I don’t want to go deaf!” Yongguk shouted over the music before turning it back down. “You can keep it on if you put it down to a reasonable volume.”**

 

**“And what’s reasonable to you?” Himchan asked.**

 

**“Six or so,” Yongguk replied as he kept his eyes on the road.**

 

**“Six or so…?” Himchan questioned.**

 

**Yongguk nodded his head before turning the volume down to the level he deemed to be appropriate. Himchan only shook his head and slouched down in his seat so he could put his feet up on the dashboard.**

 

**“Can you take your dirty shoes off my dashboard, Himchan?” Yongguk asked when he saw what he was doing.**

 

**“Uuuhhh...fine…” Himchan groaned.**

 

**Doing as he was asked, Himchan quickly slipped his feet down, slid his feet out of his shoes, and then placed his feet back onto the dashboard.**

 

**“There! No shoes, and my feet are clean,” the younger stated before closing his eyes and resting his eyes closed for the rest of the drive.**

 

**Yongguk really did not feel like starting something with Himchan, especially since they were nearing their parent’s house. If they arrived arguing, they were sure neither their mother nor father would be thrilled with them. So instead, he simply made a mental note to clean the dashboard off later that weekend or something.**

 

**The drive went completely silent after that happened, and the only time Yongguk said something else, was to wake Himchan up from his little nap when they reached their parent's home.**

 

**“So we’re actually going to get along the entire time?” Yongguk asked as they walked up towards the front door.**

 

**“That would probably make our parents the happiest,” Himchan stated. “Unless we want to get nagged at all night or something.”**

 

**Yongguk nodded his head before ringing the doorbell, and the two of them stepped back a little as they waited for the door to open. When it did, Himchan’s mother appeared with a large smile on her face.**

 

**“Oh look at my two handsome boys!” she exclaimed before opening the door wider and pulling both of them into a tight hug.**

 

**“Mom...mom...air…” Himchan gasped out as his mother continued hugging them so tightly he swore their backs would break.**

 

**“Dear, you need to let them go now,” Mr. Bang stated as he came into the living room.**

 

**Their mother released them and took a couple steps back as she smiled largely at them.**

 

**“Did you two actually take the same car here this time?” she asked in an excited voice while peering out the window and only managing to see Yongguk’s.**

 

**“Mmm...I drove us,” Yongguk stated with a nod of his head.**

 

**“So I take it things are going better between the two of you,” Yongguk’s father then said happily.**

 

**Yongguk and Himchan looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. It was not like everything was completely fine between them all the time, but they had to admit things were going better now than it had any other time.**

 

**“Well, we need to start getting everything ready for dinner then,” Mrs. Bang stated happily as she grabbed Yongguk around his arm and pulled him along with her. “I’m going to steal him for the time being.”**

 

**“Then I’ll work with Himchan,” Mr. Bang said with a smile on his face as he turned to the younger male.**

 

**In the kitchen, Yongguk was standing at the counter with his step-mother, helping her cut all the vegetables they would be using in all their dishes. Mrs. Bang knew Yongguk was always willing to help out around in the kitchen, where as her son was more likely to snack on everything in sight.**

 

**“I hear you’re going back to work with your father on Monday,” Mrs. Bang said in a light voice. “You must be excited to get back to working.”**

 

**“I am excited to get back into it,” Yongguk agreed. “It was unfortunate I needed to step away for awhile, but the break was pretty nice since I got to clear my head and do things I enjoy.”**

 

**“What do you enjoy doing? You had quite a lot of time to keep yourself entertained,” Mrs. Bang said while continuing to cut the peppers on her cutting board.**

 

**“Mainly hanging out with my friends and watching movies,” Yongguk stated, of course not being able to mention the new club he had recently started going to.**

 

**“That sounds so nice and relaxing,” she said with a large smile on her face while scraping the peppers off the chopping board and into a preheated pan on the stove. “Do you go to any clubs?”**

 

**Yongguk stopped cutting what was in front of him and nearly dropped his knife when he processed what his step-mother had just said.**

 

**“C-clubs?” Yongguk asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.**

 

**“Oh you know, Yongguk!” Mrs. Bang said while playfully hitting the younger on the arm. “Fun clubs you can go to and dance, maybe have something to drink. Those fun types!” she exclaimed while dancing a little where she stood.**

 

**“Moooooom…” Himchan whined when he turned around with meat in his hand to see what she was doing.**

 

**“What? I have moves!” she claimed while dancing a bit more.**

 

**“I’m going to get this ready to go in the oven and then going to bleach my eyes,” Himchan said before placing the meat down in a large pan.**

 

**After he placed what he had finished into the pan, Himchan went up to his mother and kissed her gently on the cheek.**

 

**“I love you mom,” Himchan told her before giving her a small hug.**

 

**“I know you do sweety. Now go help your father finish with the meat,” she told him before stretching up to rub him on the head.**

 

**Himchan went back to help Mr. Bang prepare the rest of the meat, while Mrs. Bang turned her attention back to Yongguk.**

 

**“Sorry if I’m that embarrassing mom,” she said with a small laugh as she started stirring the vegetables around in the pan.**

 

**“Don’t worry about it, my dad can do really embarrassing things as well. He just doesn’t like to admit it,” Yongguk said while looking behind him to see his father talking with Himchan. “And as to answer your question about the clubs. I’ll go if I’m invited by my friends, but those places aren’t really for me.”**

 

**“Aahhh, that’s completely different from Himchan. He loves going to clubs,” Mrs. Bang stated.**

 

**“They’re just too busy and loud for my preference,” Yongguk explained.**

 

**“Understandable. I wasn’t a huge fan of them when I was your age either,” she admitted with a smile. “I much rather preferred a library or bookstore.”**

 

**The talking in the kitchen continued the entire time they were working. Mrs. Bang was bonding more with Yongguk, and Mr. Bang with Himchan. It was not that either of their parents had a problem with the child they were not related to, but there was just never a time when they would be together with one another like this.**

 

**“Everything is cooking and we have about forty minutes to wait until it’s finished!” Mrs. Bang exclaimed happily as she walked into the large living room and sat down next to Mr. Bang on the couch. With an arm placed over his wife’s shoulder, Mr. Bang gently pulled her in so they were cuddling comfily together.**

 

**Yongguk was sitting in a nearby chair with one leg crossed over the other, and Himchan was on a smaller couch laying down while facing everyone.**

 

**In order to kill the time quickly, they decided to play a couple of games. For a couple of them, like charades, they paired up so it was Yongguk and Himchan against their parents. Needless to say, that ended with some shouting between the two of them, Himchan blaming Yongguk at being terrible at the game and Yongguk accusing Himchan of being a terrible actor. They then moved onto other games, and soon the dinner they had worked on all together was finished.**

 

**When the timer went off, everyone went into the kitchen to help get everything set out on the table. While Mr. and Mrs. Bang started getting the food out of the oven and plated, Yongguk and Himchan worked on setting the table and getting any already prepared side dishes out as well. There was rice in the cooker that would be ready in a couple of minutes, so they got bowls out for that as well and set them to the side of the cooker.**

 

**In the next couple of minutes, the table was set and they were all sitting down together. They all took some time passing the main dishes around the table and gathering what they wanted before they started eating.**

 

**They were only a couple of minutes into their meal before Mr. Bang leaned towards Yongguk and cleared his throat a bit to get his attention some.**

 

**“I have a photograph of a nice young woman I want you to look at before you leave today,” Mr. Bang told him. “She’s very nice, comes from a good family, and her father is the head of another leading company.”**

 

**“Dad...I already told you I don’t want to do an arranged marriage or anything,” Yongguk groaned as he placed his fork down on the table.**

 

**“Yongguk, this could be very important to the business,” Mr. Bang told him. “If you two were to marry, our companies could come together effortlessly,” he explained.**

 

**“I don’t want to marry someone just for the sake of the company, though!” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“Dear...is that really the right thing to do?” Mrs. Bang then asked as she looked between the two of them with a worried expression on her face.**

 

**“I really don’t think Yongguk wants to do it,” Himchan then stated.**

 

**“Of course he does!” Mr. Bang stated cheerfully, as if everyone was on his side about this decision he was making. “Why wouldn’t he want to do something that would benefit the company!?”**

 

**“Because he’s-ouch!” Himchan looked over at Yongguk who had just kicked him under the table. “Because he’s trying to focus on the company and not dating right now. Isn’t that what you’ve been telling me lately, Yongguk?”**

 

**“That’s right! I want-mmm…!” Yongguk held back a yelp as Himchan returned a hard kick to his shin. “I want to focus on being back in the office rather than going off to see someone on a date,” he explained.**

 

**“Then maybe we can see how you’re doing in a month's time and all,” Mr. Bang stated. “I just wanted to get it out there that a nice, young woman showed some interest in you,” he said kindly. “After all...we are going to need someone to inherit the company after I am unable to anymore,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Alright, dad...I’ll think about what you said,” Yongguk replied with a nod of his head. “But I can’t help it if I don’t form a connection with her or hit it off great.”**

 

**“I know, son. But with this kind of thing, all we can do is try and see where it ends up getting us,” Mr. Bang explained.**

 

**“Alright now! Let’s get back to dinner and off this dreary topic!” Mrs. Bang said with a clap of her hands.**

 

**Everyone then went back to eating their dinner and talking about non-business related things. One topic that quickly came up with Himchan and how all of his paintings were going.**

 

**“Sweetie, you told me the other day there was someone coming by to look at your paintings,” Mrs. Bang chimed in. “How did that go?”**

 

**“Right! The man who came over showed a lot of interest in some of them and said if I wanted to get my name out there as an inspiring artist, that there is a gallery showing in a week that I can submit some of my art to,” Himchan explained excitedly. “I’m going to have eleven of my paintings set up on an exhibit for people to come and view. They can even be bought if someone likes them enough!”**

 

**“Oh that sound excellent!” Mrs. Bang exclaimed. “Do you know how much they would even go for?”**

 

**“The man who came over said they wouldn’t go for too much since I’m not a known artist,” Himchan explained quite sadly. “But he said a couple of them could go for quite a couple of hundred. I think the most was $600 if I remember correctly,” he continued explaining.**

 

**Everyone at the table stopped eating again and stared at Himchan in pure shock. Even for someone who was not known in the art business, $600 for a single painting was a lot.**

 

**“What?” Himchan asked as he put more food in his mouth. “If things go well in a week, then I’ll be able to make a lot more per painting than $600,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Who know my twin actually had talent?” Yongguk laughed.**

 

**“Oh shut it! We each have our own things we’re good at. My art is just finally hitting it off,” Himchan stated before he started eating again. “And don’t call me your twin!” he said through a mouthful of food. “We can be brothers...but not twins!”**

 

**“But sweetie, you two practically are twins,” Mrs. Bang pointed out happily. “Same day, same year, practically the same time too!” she stated.**

 

**Himchan only looked at his mother, but chose to remain silent instead of saying something back. It was then Mr. Bang’s turn to lighten the mood, and he did that by asking about how the two of them were getting along now.**

 

**That kept the conversation going until everyone had food cleared off their plates. Surprisingly, Yongguk and Himchan had quite a bit to say about their living experiences together lately. Even more surprisingly, they seemed to be more positive things. It was only after that conversation died down that everyone got up from the table and started clearing it off.**

 

**Yongguk and Himchan helped by bringing the dishes to the sink and scraping off any large chunks of food into the trash can. Mr. Bang worked on putting any leftover food into containers and putting those into the refrigerator, and Mrs. Bang worked on rinsing off everything and filling the dishwasher. Doing all the clean up only took about twenty minutes which gave Mr. Bang time to start a pot of coffee.**

 

**“Let’s go sit down while the coffee brews,” Mr. Bang said, motioning towards the living room where they had been sitting before.**

 

**Everyone got comfortable once again before the conversation built back up. They talked and joked around before the coffee was ready. When it was ready, Mr. Bang brought the pot, cups, sugar and creamer. Once everyone was settled back with their coffee in hand, Mr. Bang decided to ask another question.**

 

**“Did you two find something you actually have in common?” he questioned before taking a sip of his coffee, shifting his eyes between Yongguk and Himchan.**

 

**“We actually did!” Himchan stated happily.**

 

**“Really?” Mrs. Bang asked in a happy tone.**

 

**“Our birthday!” Himchan exclaimed with a large smile on his face.**

 

**“Sweetie…” Mrs. Bang sighed before taking a sip of her coffee and slouching slightly.**

 

**“Come on, mom. You know I’m just joking,” Himchan said with a small laugh.**

 

**“Then what did you really find in common?” Mr. Bang asked, purely curious as to what it was.**

 

**Yongguk looked over at Himchan and slightly shook his head, signaling for him not to tell them the truth. They could easily come up with something on the spot and get away with it if they wanted to. It was not like their parents were going to know if they were lying. Himchan had a smirk on his face, and right away Yongguk mouthed the word no to him.**

 

**“We found something very interesting we have in common with each other,” Himchan stated with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Ooohhhhh! Something interesting?” Mrs. Bang asked as she leaned in towards her son more.**

 

**Before Yongguk could say something to stop Himchan, the younger had already spoken.**

 

**“We’re both gay!” Himchan announced cheerfully.**

 

**Yongguk completely facepalmed, Mr. Bang’s mouth dropped all the way to the floor, and Mrs. Bang looked between her son’s with an affectionate smile on her face.**

 

**“And just to clear this out of the way now...no...we are not gay for each other,” Himchan added, which only caused Yongguk to facepalm again, only harder this time around.**

 

**“Yongguk…” Mr. Bang called, causing Yongguk’s heart to plummet down to his stomach.**

 

**_Fuck..._ ** **Yongguk swore to himself, feeling his face to slightly pale.**

 

**“Is this true?” he asked in as calm of a voice as possible.**

 

**“Dad, listen. I-”**

 

**“I asked if it was true!” Mr. Bang screamed this time around.**

 

**“Dear, why are you getting so angry over this?” Mrs. Bang questioned, placing a hand on her husbands arm as a silent signal for him to calm down.**

 

**“Let me take care of my son how I choose,” Mr. Bang snapped back as he continued staring at Yongguk. “Son, tell me the truth this instant!”**

 

**“YES!” the male then screamed. “Alright dad!? I’m** **_gay_ ** **! I like men for fucks sake!” Yongguk stated as he slammed his cup of coffee onto the table and stood up from his chair. “I’m a full fledged gay! Never liked women! Ever! And guess what!?”**

 

**“Yongguk, sweetie…” Mrs. Bang quietly called, getting nervous about the situation unfolding in front of them all.**

 

**“I will** **_never_ ** **like women!” Yongguk hollered as loud as he could to get his point across to his father.**

 

**Mr. Bang stood up from his seat with his cup of coffee still in his hand. Right away, Mrs. Bang stood up as well and gripped her husband by his arm. Even though Mr. Bang tried to shake her off, she would not let go for she feared what he might do to Yongguk.**

 

**“Take it back…” Mr. Bang muttered in an angry tone.**

 

**“Take what back, dad!? My sexuality!? Just suddenly turn straight!?” Yongguk shouted, looking around the room and not knowing what to do.**

 

**Himchan had put his coffee down as well and was going over to Yongguk’s side. He never knew his father would explode at him like this at the mention of the news. If he did, he would never had brought it up, no matter how much his liked pissing off Yongguk.**

 

**“No biological son of mine is going to be gay! Not when you have to produce an heir to replace you after you’re gone!” Mr. Bang shouted. “You can’t get a man pregnant!”**

 

**“I know I can’t! I never claimed I could!” Yongguk shouted back, not knowing where to go with this conversation at all.**

 

**“You’re a** **_disgrace_ ** **!” his father shouted before splashing his cup of hot coffee into Yongguk’s face.**

 

**As soon as he did that, Mrs. Bang let out a horrified scream, Yongguk crumpled to the floor while trying to wipe the hot liquid off his face and from his eyes. Meanwhile, Himchan was fishing his car keys out from Yongguk’s pocket while trying to pick him up.**

 

**“You better have your fucking head straight when you come into work on Monday, Yongguk!” Mr. Bang shouted as Mrs. Bang worked on holding him back as well as she could. “Because you will go on a date with the young woman I told you about! You will get married to someone! And you will produce an heir! Do you understand me!?”**

 

**Yongguk was still hissing in pain as he was pulled up from the floor by Himchan.**

 

**“Boys...I think you should leave now,” Mrs. Bang stated in a worried voice. “Himchan, make sure you two get home safely,” she stated while still holding her husband back.**

 

**“Yes, mom,” Himchan stated as he brought Yongguk over to the front door and helped him slide his shoes on.**

 

**In less than a minute, the two of them were gone from their parent’s house and making their way back home with Himchan in the driver’s seat this time around.**

 

**Back in the house, Mrs. Bang finally released her husband’s arm and took a couple steps back from him with a disgusted look on her face.**

 

**“How could you do that to your own son!?” she shouted in pure fury. “How could you possibly do that to him!?”**

 

**“I’m thinking about the business!” Mr. Bang claimed in self-defence.**

 

**“Do you think that was the reaction he wanted from his father!?” Mrs. Bang then asked. “You two are so close, and he looks up to you! And you just treated him like some piece of trash!”**

 

**“Oh! And you’re completely fine with Himchan being gay then?” Mr. Bang questioned.**

 

**“Yes! I am! As long as he’s happy with whoever he ends up with, I am** **_thrilled_ ** **for him, no matter what his sexuality is!” she exclaimed.**

 

**“It’s a disgrace!” Mr. Bang then shouted. “It’s a fucking disg-”**

 

**Mr. Bang was cut off when Mrs. Bang slapped him hard across the face. She had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to strike him again, but stopped herself. Lowering her hand, she took a couple of deep breaths.**

 

**“Don’t even think of coming to bed tonight,” she told him furiously. “You can sleep on the couch, or get out of this house. But I don’t want to see you in the bed until you’ve cleaned things up with Yongguk.”**

 

**“Darling I-”**

 

**Mrs. Bang held her hand up for him to stop talking.**

 

**“I don’t care if it takes a couple of days. I don’t care if it’s even weeks or months...but don’t you dare take a step into our bedroom until you fix this,” she told him. “I’ll have all your clothes moved out of the room so there’s no excuse for you to come in. Same with all your shower things. Do you understand me?”**

 

**Mr. Bang looked at his wife in disbelief.**

 

**“I thought we were still trying for a baby,” Mr. Bang reminded her.**

 

**“If you can treat your own son like shit...for something he had no control over...how could I want to have a baby with you?” she asked in the most hurt voice ever. “I don’t want to bring life into this world with you if there’s a chance you could end up hating our child. Do I make myself clear?”**

 

**“Dear…”**

 

**“I said! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?” she asked again, trying to hold back her tears.**

 

**“Yes, dear…” Mr. Bang finally answered.**

 

**“Then goodnight,” Mrs. Bang said before walking away.**

 

**This would sure be a night to remember.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we all think of this chapter!? Another one is completed! Looks like Yongguk, Daehyun, and Kyuhyun are going to go to some sort of show at Lucifer on Saturday...but what exactly it is we do not know :P It could literally be anything haha! We also had Yongguk and Himchan going to their parent’s house. It seems like Himchan’s mother is the relaxed parent out of the two of them. It looks like Himchan might get some sort of breakthrough with his paintings which everyone was kind of shocked about. Meanwhile Mr. Bang seems to be pushing Yongguk to meet someone for the sake of benefiting the business...so...there is that showing what type of person he is. And...the main blow up in the chapter...Himchan blurting out that they are both gay O_O Was anyone else getting worried for Yongguk? Especially after his father threw his coffee in his face? Mrs. Bang was trying to hold him back and telling him off once Himchan manages to get Yongguk out of the house o_o That was an eventful ending to a chapter! But come back next Sunday to find out what is going to be happening next!


	25. Let The Show Begin!

**Himchan and Yongguk arrived home quicker than before because there was not as much traffic this time around. As soon as Himchan had stopped the car in the driveway, Yongguk had jumped out and stormed towards the house. The younger male was just as quick to follow after into the house. Slamming the door shut behind them and making sure to lock the doors, Himchan ran up next to Yongguk and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

 

**“Yongguk, will you at least tell me if you’re alright?” Himchan asked for the twentieth time since they had gotten into the car.**

 

**“I’m fine!” Yongguk shouted back, shrugging Himchan’s hand off of him. “Now get away from me!”**

 

**“Look...I’m sorry things ended up like that!” Himchan stated desperately. “I didn’t know your father was going to explode at you like that and throw his coffee in your face!”**

 

**“Why do you think I was shaking my head at you right before you brought it up?” Yongguk asked in a calmer voice, squinting his face in some pain.**

 

**“Seriously, Yongguk. If you think you’re burned somewhere let me take you to the hospital,” Himchan told him in a worried voice.**

 

**“I told you I can take care of myself,” Yongguk replied before kicking off his shoes and storming up to his room.**

 

**Himchan flinched when he heard the loud slam of the older’s bedroom door, and just let out a small sigh. He then slid off his shoes and headed up to his bedroom to get some rest.**

 

**Yongguk was stripping off his coffee soaked clothes off as soon as his door closed behind him. His wet clothes were tossed into a hamper sitting inside his attached bathroom. All he had left on were his boxers, and even those were a bit soaked on the waistband from the coffee. Before he took them off, he looked at himself in the mirror to see if he was burned from the coffee at all. Thankfully when he looked at his face, he only saw a little redness.**

 

**“Mmm...not too bad,” Yongguk told himself. “I can always just cover that up with some makeup or something.”**

 

**Turning his head, he then saw his neck and noticed a patch of skin that was a lot worse than what was on his face. Bringing his fingers up to the patch of skin, he pressed down on it only to have a flair of pain erupt.**

 

**“Aahh! Shit…” Yongguk muttered to himself as he got a better look at his skin.**

 

**Opening up one of the cabinets near the skin, Yongguk pulled out some burn cream and lightly applied some to his neck where it was hurting. He then tore four pieces of medical tape off and stuck them partially to the counter before pulling out a large piece of gauze from the medical kit he had. Carefully, Yongguk laid the gauze over over his burm before taping the corners to his skin. Now he was glad that Himchan’s mother had given each of them a first aid kit when they had moved out.**

 

**“Uuuhh...and I’m going back to the club tomorrow…” Yongguk groaned as he pressed lightly on the gauze only to release another hiss of pain.**

 

**Stripping his boxers off now and tossing them into the hamper along with his other clothes, he then pulled a washcloth off a shelf and ran the water until it was hot. He then wet the washcloth and started washing his body using that so the gauze would not get soaked and fall off.**

 

**Once he was all cleaned up, and thankfully no longer sticky, he left the bathroom and crawled into bed. He had already placed his phone on his bed somewhere, and snatched it back up before laying down. After he got himself comfortable, he snapped a picture of his bandaged neck, and sent a picture out to Daehyun and Kyuhyun in a group text.**

 

**It only took a couple of seconds before his phone started going off like crazy.**

 

**Daehyun: Yongguk! WHAT HAPPENED!?**

 

**Kyuhyun: Did Himchan neck punch you or**

**something!?**

 

**Yongguk: No...my father did this to me.**

 

**Daehyun: You’re joking! Right?**

 

**Kyuhyun: You and your father have always**

**had such a close relationship. How could he**

**have done this?**

 

**Yongguk: Himchan took it upon himself**

**to announce we’re both gay.**

 

**Kyuhyun: And your father caused that because**

**you’re gay?**

 

**Yongguk: He wasn’t happy about it at all.**

 

**Daehyun: What happened exactly!?**

 

**Yongguk: My neck is burned from hot coffee.**

 

**Daehyun: OUCH!**

 

**Kyuhyun: THAT MUST HURT LIKE A BITCH!**

 

**Daehyun: Will you be alright for tomorrow?**

 

**Yongguk: I’m not going to stay home tomorrow**

**just because of a slight burn. I still want to see**

**whatever show Seunghun was talking about**

**and all.**

 

**Kyuhyun: Just make sure to take care of**

**yourself and go to the hospital if you need to.**

 

**Yongguk: I’m.Not.Going.To.The.Hospital!**

 

**Kyuhyun: Easy there big guy…**

 

**Daehyun: Yongguk, if it’s really bothering you**

**tomorrow, at least go to your doctor and get**

**it checked out. Alright?**

 

**Yongguk: Fine...fine...if it still bothers me I**

**will. Now I want to get some sleep. Dealing**

**with my father wore me out...**

 

**Kyuhyun: Goodnight, Yongguk ^3^**

 

**Daehyun: Rest up!**

 

**Yongguk placed his phone onto his nightstand and rolled over onto his back where he rested with his arm so it was covering his eyes. He let out a small sigh as he tried to fall asleep. After laying in bed for over half-an-hour, however, he decided to get up for some warm milk.**

 

**As he made his way down to the kitchen, he realized he heard noises coming from there already. Sure enough, when he looked in, he saw Himchan rummaging around.**

 

**“Looking for something?” Yongguk asked from the doorway.**

 

**Himchan jumped a little before turning around to see Yongguk standing there. The younger glanced at his neck to see the gauze and medical tape holding it in place.**

 

**“I was just looking for a snack of some sort,” Himchan explained before turning back around. “I need something to munch on while I’m painting at night.”**

 

**“Have some of the leftover radish kimchi we have then. It needs to get eaten,” Yongguk stated as he walked over to the fridge and pulled the milk carton out.**

 

**As he poured some milk into a microwave safe mug, he heard Himchan go and pull the kimchi out of the fridge. The younger tossed the lid into the sink and grabbed a pair of chopsticks as he watched Yongguk heat up his milk. Even though he could have gone back to his work right away, he stayed down there with Yongguk until the microwave went off.**

 

**“I really am sorry about what happened tonight…” Himchan told him. “I can always go talk to your dad tomorrow or something and tell him not to be angry with you...that it’s my fault.”**

 

**“And what good would that do you?” Yongguk asked while cupping his hands around his warm mug. “He’s mad that his blood related son is gay...not that you are,” he reminded Himchan. “You going to talk to him will do absolutely nothing.”**

 

**Himchan stood there silently as he listened to what Yongguk was saying to him. He knew Yongguk was right, but felt like he still needed to do something.**

 

**“I’m just going to bed and forgetting all about what happened tonight,” Yongguk stated as he started walking past Himchan, his hands still clasped around his mug. “I just suggest, since none of his anger was aimed at you, that you forget about it and leave it alone.”**

 

**“Yongguk…” Himchan called after him as they walked up the stairs.**

 

**“I said...leave it alone,” Yongguk told him again, turning around on the stairs to look at the younger.**

 

**Himchan pressed his lips together and nodded his head, finding that was the only thing he could really do at the moment.**

 

**When Yongguk returned to his room, he worked on drinking his warm milk and looking up online how he could tend to light burns. As he looked, however, he found he was getting too tired to focus on anything he was even reading. Chugging back the rest of his warm milk, he quickly set an alarm on his phone before he collapsed onto his bed and fell deeply into sleep.**

 

**The next morning seemed to come way too fast for Yongguk as he was rudely woken up by his alarm. Reaching for his phone, Yongguk turned off the alarm before groaning with his face pressed into his pillow. Although he had originally had trouble falling asleep last night, he had ended up having one of the best sleeps he had in awhile.**

 

**Forcing himself out of bed in the next ten minutes, Yongguk wandered over to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking up everywhere, but the medical tape had help the gauze on his neck very well.**

 

**Yongguk gently peeled the medical tape off his neck gently, not wanting to accidentally agitate the burned skin. When he finally had the gauze off, he looked at the burn more carefully. Thankfully, it did not look as bad as it had last night, probably because it had time to settle down. He pressed lightly on the area and still felt a bit of pain, but he could tell the burn was not as bad as he had originally thought.**

 

**Deciding to let the burned area breath, Yongguk only put a bit more medication on his neck before pulling on a loose fitting shirt. He then left the bathroom and slid on a pair of sweatpants before grabbing his phone and venturing out of his room. His feet shuffled against the floor, knowing he would need some coffee in order to wake himself up more.**

 

**“Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee…” Yongguk repeatedly mumbled to himself while walking down the stairs to the kitchen and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.**

 

**When he popped into the kitchen, he was shocked to see Himchan standing by the coffee maker already getting to work on a fresh pot. He was planning on leaving unseen, and coming back in a while when the coffee was ready, just to avoid any trouble that might brew between the two of them this early. As he turned around, however, he stubbed his toes against the leg of a chair, causing it to scrape against the floor.**

 

**“Ouch!” Yongguk shouted as he grabbed his foot and bounced up and down a couple of times.**

 

**Pulling out a chair, he brought his hurt foot up and examined it. Thankfully nothing looked wrong, it would just take a while for the hurting sensation to go away was all.**

 

**“Well...that’s not something I get to see every day,” Himchan commented as the coffee started brewing.**

 

**“What? Feeling bad for me?” Yongguk questioned, since Himchan had acted at least a bit caring last night.**

 

**“Pft! I just find it hilarious!” Himchan stated. “I’ll be back when the coffee’s done. Don’t go drinking all of it,” he said before walking out of the kitchen.**

 

**Yongguk scowled at Himchan a bit while still holding onto his hurt foot. As he did so, his phone started ringing in his pocket. Placing his foot down quickly, he dug into his pocket and pulled it out. Right away, he saw it was a call from his father. No doubt to yell at him again for being gay. Without a second thought in the world, Yongguk denied the call and placed the phone face down onto the table. He was then about to get up to go and get out a coffee mug and the cream and sugar when his phone went off yet again. Yongguk picked it up, saw it was his father again, and hung up once again.**

 

**“Why do you keep trying to bother me?” Yongguk asked before actually getting up and gathering the things he needed for his coffee.**

 

**As he did that, his phone rang twice more, but he completely ignored it. It was only when he sat back down that he saw his father had left him two voice messages. Sitting back down at the table, he decided he should at least give them a listen to see what he wanted. Not that he was going to return the calls right now. No. He needed time to cool down from what happened yesterday.**

 

**Selecting his voicemail icon on his phone, Yongguk held his phone up to his ear to listen to what his father could possibly have to say to him.**

 

**_“Good morning, Yongguk. I was just calling to see if we could talk about what happened last night. But..seeing as you do not want to answer your phone...that’s going to make things quite difficult. So when you decide to grow up, you can give me a call.”_ **

 

**There was a beeping sound as the first message ended. Yongguk sat there and rolled his eyes. That was not exactly the caring, fatherly message he was partially expecting from his father. The second message soon started, though, so he brought his attention back to the phone.**

 

**_“Your mother made me leave another message because my first one was not sincere enough. Look, Yongguk. We have gotten along great our entire lives. A father-son bond I was so lucky and fortunate to have. So please call me back, because I want to talk this out like we should have. I am sorry for throwing the coffee at you. It was just in the spur of the moment and I was mad at you for no reason. It was not right for me to do to you, and I am worried you are hurt. Please go to the hospital and get looked at if your face or neck hurts anywhere. Regardless if you call me back or not, I will see you on Monday at the office.”_ **

 

**There was another beep as the second message came to an end.**

 

**“Damn it...forgot all about work on Monday…” Yongguk cursed to himself as he placed his phone down onto the table again.** **_Maybe I’ll give him a call tomorrow once I have a good time tonight,_ ** **he said to himself just as Himchan came back into the kitchen.**

 

**When the younger looked over at Yongguk, he saw him sitting in his chair with his head leaned back.**

 

**“Have you decided to die? Because if that’s the case, I’ll gladly take your room,” Himchan stated as he started pouring himself his cup of coffee.**

 

**“Don’t get your hopes up,” Yongguk said back as he got up and prepared his own cup of coffee.**

 

**“Then why are you acting like your life is coming to an end?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“My dad called me a bunch of times just now,” Yongguk explained, not knowing why he was bothering to explain himself. “He wants to talk to me about what happened last night. I think your mother has something to do with making him talk to me,” he admitted.**

 

**“Yeah...my mom would do that,” Himchan agreed. “She likes it when the whole family is happy.”**

 

**There was a small silence in the room as Yongguk blew on his coffee and as Himchan added a bit more sugar to his cup.**

 

**“So are you going to call your father back?” Himchan asked, breaking the silence.**

 

**“Tomorrow, I will. I don’t want to ruin tonight at all,” Yongguk stated. “And I need to be in a better mood to talk to him about this topic, since obviously it’s not going to go smoothly.”**

 

**“What do you have going on tonight that’s going to put you in a great mood?” Himchan asked while taking an experimental sip of his coffee.**

 

**“That’s none of your business,” Yongguk snapped. “Something with Kyuhyun and Daehyun. That’s all.”**

 

**Yongguk looked up at Himchan and saw the look he was giving him.**

 

**“Stop thinking something perverted like that!” Yongguk shouted in anger. “I’m not gay for either of them!”**

 

**Himchan took a couple steps back, shocked at Yongguk’s outburst. He then watched as the older left the kitchen and went back up to his room, hobbling slightly on the foot he had stubbed his toe on. Where usually Himchan would go back up to his work office, he decided this time around to sit in the living room and watch some random movies that were on the television.**

 

**Not more than an hour later, and Yongguk was coming down the stairs in workout clothes, his iPod cord hooked around his neck, and his running shoes in hand.**

 

**“Going for a run?” Himchan asked with his feet kicked up on the nearby table and moved his feet back and forth.**

 

**“Obviously,” Yongguk replied as he slid his shoes on and tied them tightly. “I’m not bringing a house key with me, so just don’t lock me out,” he stated before putting one of his earbuds in.**

 

**“Yeah, yeah...I won’t lock you out,” Himchan said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll be right here watching my movies when you come back,” he stated.**

 

**With that said, and having to trust that Himchan really was not going to lock him out, Yongguk put the other earbud in and headed out of the door. As soon Yongguk reached the sidewalk, he turned the volume of his iPod up enough to drown out his own thoughts, and started running.**

 

**Running had always been Yongguk’s way of relieving any sort of stress he had. It started when he was in middle school and had been studying for his tests to get into high school. After he found it worked and helped him to focus better afterwards, he took to running more and more. Even throughout high school and college, he would go running almost everyday just to keep himself feeling sane. However, with a real job now occupying his time, he found it more difficult to find time to escape and run. This was just what he needed right now.**

 

**Without paying attention to how long he was gone for, Yongguk just kept running and running. He was completely sweaty from head to foot, and so out of breath an elderly woman had even asked him if he needed to be taken to the hospital. It was only when he returned home that he completely collapsed onto the floor by the door.**

 

**He pulled his earbuds out while the music still blasted from them, and tossed them to the side. As he continued panting on the floor, he heard the sound of footsteps. Only once they stopped did he open his eyes and look up to see Himchan standing over him and looking down at him with his eyebrows raised.**

 

**“You stink,” Himchan simply said.**

 

**“No...shit…” Yongguk panted out without moving from his position.**

 

**“Then go shower and stop stinking up the place!” Himchan shouted at him while waving his hand in front of his face, accompanied with a disgusted look on his face.**

 

**“Just give me five minutes to rest a little,” the older stated, waving the younger away with an annoyed look on his face.**

 

**Himchan ended up walking back to the couch to entertain himself with the movie that was currently on. Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, Yongguk was groaning as he hauled himself up from the floor and trudging up the stairs to go and shower. Paying no attention to the other, Himchan did not bother saying anything when he realized Yongguk was leaving the house a couple of hours later.**

 

**“See ya,” Himchan muttered in a quiet voice before turning up the volume on the television now that he was alone.**

 

**Yongguk picked up Daehyun and Kyuhyun, and the three of them went out to dinner to kill time before going to whatever show was happening at the club that night. The time passed quickly, and soon they were arriving at the club, giving the password, and walking to the lobby, having no idea what to expect out of it.**

 

**When they entered, however, they noticed something was different. The room seemed...bigger. As they looked around more, then noticed that a part of the wall was meant to be moved. There were tracks on the floor that allowed the wall to split and be moved way, but now there was a large curtain hiding whatever was behind it. The tables and chairs in the room were also moved around and changed out. Instead of the normal larger chairs, they had been replaced with smaller, cushioned ones that surrounded tables. There was a large section of floor that was left cleared off, making the three of them wonder what was going to happen.**

 

**A couple of minutes remained before the surprise show was supposed to start, but none of them saw Seunghyun around to ask him what was going on. The lights in the lobby then flashed a couple of times, just like in a theater, signaling the show would start soon and that people needed to find their seats.**

 

**Yongguk, Kyuhyun, and Daehyun made their way to a table near the middle so they would have a good view of whatever was about to happen. As soon as they were seated, loud music started playing from speakers which had been brought in. It was so loud it almost felt like they were at a concert. The three of them looked at each other in confusion, but dropped their jaws when they saw a large stage moving forward from a curtain that had been concealing it. As the curtain moved to the side, it started to become a bit more clear what kind of show this was going to be.**

 

**On the stage stood Jongup, Hyukjae, Junhong, and Sungmin. There were four stripper poles securely attached to the stage which Hyukjae and Junhong were already dancing and spinning on as if they had been doing it their entire lives. Jongup and Sungmin were dancing near the front of the stage. Whether they danced alone or on each other, everyone in the crowd could not seem to get enough of all of them.**

 

**Each of them wore the black shorts all customers were used to seeing them in, along with knee high boots which laced all the way up and had a three inch heel on them. Their eye makeup was smoked out and done very dark, making sure to accentuate their eyes and make them look more sensual. Glitter sparkle on their eyelids as well, catching the light whenever they closed their eyes or looked down. They even had on some sort of lip gloss to make their lips look more plump and desirable. Unlike before where they wore stud earrings, this time they had a couple of chains connecting from one piercing to another, or a gem that hung down a little to catch the light. Every part of their outfits made them look so tantalizing that people watching them were already on the edge of their seats.**

 

**There was then a noise, causing the three of them to look up from where they were seated. From the ceiling, cages were descending. They were a shining silver cages with a pole in the center. Each cage held another worker, each of them dancing to the music and grinding against the poles.**

 

**Back on the stage, Daehyun, Kyuhyun, and Yongguk had their eyes glued to the three they had spent their session with so far. Clearly they knew what the crowd wanted, because Hyukjae came off the pole he had been working on and moved up behind Jongup. With fluid motions, the two started grinding against each other so Jongup’s butt was against Hyukjae’s crotch, and one of Hyukjae’s hands on Jongup’s hip while the other snaked its way up to his chest. Junhong went off with Sungmin, and the two of them began grinding their crotches together while Junhong gently pulled on Sungmin’s hair to force his head back.**

 

**The first song that had been playing soon came to an end and the four of them stopped dancing on the stage. After the room went silent, Seunghyun appeared on the stage holding a microphone and smile happily out at everyone.**

 

**“Thank you all for coming to our little show tonight!” Seunghyun announced, motioning out to everyone in the audience.**

 

**A loud cheer erupted from the audience. Shouts, whistles, foot stomping, just a parade of noises to show how excited they all were.**

 

**“I hope you enjoyed our little pre-show with our top four workers!” he called out again.**

 

**Again, more cheers erupted. This time, Yongguk, Daehyun, and Kyuhyun joined in, clapping and calling out excitedly. If this had just been the pre-show, they knew they could only expect greater things for the rest of the show.**

 

**“Now we will begin the real show featuring these four!” he announced, causing everyone to erupt into a loud cheer. Jongup, Junhong, Hyukjae, and Sungmin all gave a small bow, giving small smiles and glances around the room. “Let the show begin!” Seunghyun stated before retreated back out of sight.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has been completed! For sure Yongguk was not in a good mood at all when they arrived back home and seemed to want nothing to do with Himchan. Thankfully, however, it seemed like he calmed down after examining his face and neck because there was no large fight or shouting match that night when they ran into one another again. And...doesn’t it seem like Himchan genuinely wants to do something to help out? Ooohhh...what do we think of Yongguk’s father calling and wanting to talk things out? Does that have any possibility of going well? Now you have also seen the start of the show~! Looks like Yongguk, Daehyun, and Kyuhyun are going to be in for an interesting night! Did anyone expect something like this out of the show Seunghyun had mentioned? Guess you have to come back next Sunday to find out what else the show has in store~!


	26. Tonight...It's Master

**The show started with Sungmin coming out and doing a long, complicated routine on the stripper pole. Everyone in the crowd was cheering and screaming at him as they watched him spin around the pole and move his hips. The beat of the music** **fueled** **him to keep going, sweat running down the side of his face after a couple of minutes.**

 

**“Why isn’t anyone throwing money?” Kyuhyun asked as he leaned in towards Yongguk. “Don’t they usually do that kind of thing?”**

 

**“I don’t think they’re as desperate for that here,” Yongguk said back as the music continued pounding in the room. “I think it’s more about enjoying the performance.”**

 

**While Sungmin continued his routine, people came around and served different alcoholic beverages to anyone who wanted one. Kyuhyun, Daehyun, and Yongguk each took one and sipped it as they continued enjoying the show.**

 

**Yongguk was in mid-drink when Junhong appeared on the stage with Sungmin and started dancing on the other pole next to him. Nearly all the drink in his mouth went flying everywhere and he even coughed and choked on some. Kyuhyun and Daehyun got a good laugh out of that as Yongguk glued his eyes to the stage and continued watching Junhong.**

 

**Flawlessly, Sungmin exited from the stage, leaving Junhong alone to perform his routine now. The way Junhong grinded up against the poll, pushing his butt out and swaying it back and forth in such a sensual manner, Yongguk already felt himself getting hard. Junhong swiveled his hips and arched his back. Yongguk knew were were moans passing his lips but were swallowed by the thumping music.**

 

**After a couple minutes of Junhong dancing on the poll, he came out to the center of the stage and stared dancing more there. He touched himself more, running his hands from his hips all the way up his body and to his head where he seductively traced his fingertips over his neck. During one point, Junhong crouched down to the floor and opened his legs to give people a clear view of the bulge he had in his tight pants. His hands trailed along the inside of his thighs in a teasing manner, knowing he was tempting the men in the crowd. As if on cue, the crowd roared to life, some men even standing up, almost tempted to go up and try and touch him. Junhong slowly closed his legs, however, cutting off the view people wanted and waving a single finger at the crowd, silently telling them touching was not allowed. He then got into his hands and knees and started crawling towards the edge of the stage. Even more people stood up from their chairs with their eyes glued to Junhong, including Yongguk who took a couple steps closer as well, eyes transfixed on the male on the stage.**

 

**At the edge of the stage now, Junhong lowered himself onto his forearms and stuck his butt up in the air more while wiggling it around. He even straightened his legs a bit to get it even higher at one point. When Junhong had everyone in the palm of his hands, he lowered himself onto the floor and grinded himself against the stage.**

 

**As Junhong did that, Hyukjae started appearing on the stage. Going up to Junhong, Hyukjae kneeled over him and brought his head down to Junhong’s neck. Junhong let out an audible groan this time as Hyukjae bit at his neck lightly, teasing everyone in the audience, making them wishing they could be the lucky one. They continued on with that until Junhong flipped them over so Hyukjae was now on the bottom. Junhong gave him a light nibble on the neck before standing up and leaving Hyukjae alone on the stage with all the horny audience members.**

 

**Now Kyuhyun was also standing up and moving a bit closer to the stage as he had watched the way Hyukjae had interacted with Junhong for a while.**

 

**With Hyukjae now alone on the stage, he continued laying on his back and sensually ran his hands all over his body. His hips moved slowly as he sat up on the stage with his back towards the crowd. As he sat there, he rolled his head and shoulders, showing off the strong muscles in his back. He then slowly got up from the stage and made his way over to one of the poles on the stage.**

 

**Kyuhyun was in the same state as Yongguk right now, with a bulge forming in his pants, straining against the fabric, wanting to burst free. Watching Hyukjae perform like this made him glad he had told Seunghun to take him down for a time slot right after the show. Although Hyukjae’s performance had only begun, Kyuhyun already wanted to jump into bed with him and have fun.**

 

**The performance continued going on as Hyukjae moved like a professional on the pole. Hyukjae made it look like he was making love to the pole with the way he was grinding on it while touching himself. His arms and legs wound around the poll and spun him smoothly and elegantly. The music playing was slower than what Sungmin or Junhong had danced to, but he pulled it off excellently.**

 

**“Oh fuck me…” Kyuhyun groaned quietly to himself as he grabbed the bulge in his pants and grit his teeth together.**

 

**When the song changed again, Jongup made his appearance on the stage. Daehyun bolted out of his seat right away, nearly knocking his chair over in the process. He had been engaged with everyone else’s performance, but now he was fully engaged and captivated.**

 

**Hyukjae stopped moved on the pole and watched as Jongup came closer to him. As if on cue, the two of them moved and were on the floor of the stage. Hyukjae was on his back again, now with Jongup kneeling between his legs. Hyukjae wrapped his legs around Jongup’s waist and they started a sensual dance together of acting out some of the most lust filled sex anyone in the room had probably ever seen.**

 

**The crowd grew louder and louder as Jongup and Hyukjae continued moving together. They pulled at each other’s hair, nipped at skin, ran their hands all over each other, did everything that made the audience members jealous it was not them up on stage with them.**

 

**After spending a while in that position, Hyukjae skillfully rolled the two of them over and then flipped Jongup onto his hands and knees. Hyukjae was now positioned right behind him, giving off the vibe of power as he raked his fingers across his back and held onto his hips. Jongup tossed his head up once he was in this new position, flinging his semi-sweaty hair from his eyes. When he did, he scanned the audience, only taking a couple of seconds to spot Daehyun standing there with his hands grabbing at his crotch. The younger held eye contact with him, a sensual smile on his lips, sending him a silent message.**

 

**Daehyun gulped hard as he watched Jongup on the stage with Hyukjae grinding up against him from behind. Even if he wanted to, he knew he would never be able to look away from Jongup’s stare right now. The younger was holding his stare while still moving his body back against Hyukjae’s with skill.**

 

**Even though everyone in the audience was screaming madly at this point, Daehyun could only hear what Jongup was telling him through his body language.**

 

**The subtle lip bite.**

 

**“Come fuck me, master. Come fill me with your cock.”**

 

**The emphasized hip rolls.**

 

**“Let me ride you so hard until you cum, master.”**

 

**The look of ecstasy as he rolled his eyes back, closed them, and smiled at the crowd.**

 

**“I want to feel all of your cum inside of me. Fill me up till I’m leaking!”**

 

**Right when Jongup opened his eyes, the music stopped and both of them go up from the stage. There was a loud groan from the crowd as the two of them walked off and the stage went black.**

 

**“No! It can’t be done!” Yongguk shouted.**

 

**“Come back out!” Kyuhyun shouted along with the others.**

 

**“Encore!” Daehyun screamed, cupping his hands around his mouth.**

 

**Everyone in the audience had a boner or some sort going on in their pants. The show had been too great for anyone to still be flaccid. The way the four of them had moved up there, and especially what Jongup and Hyukjae had just been doing.**

 

**A couple of minutes went by with the audience still shouting and begging for more before the lights on the stage started to dimly come on again. As the lights came on more, they became aware that a large, cushioned, deep red, wingback chair has been moved to the center of the stage.**

 

**“How did we miss that being moved there?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“We’re all horny and want them back out,” Yongguk told him flat out. “We aren’t going to care if a damn chair comes out of nowhere,” he stated in frustration as they all stared at the stage, wondering what was going to happen next.**

 

**The music started up next and the sound of jingling chains could faintly be heard. As if someone had put the entire audience on mute, everyone went completely silent. The sound of boots, the jingling of chains, and a shuffling sound, was all that filled the room. People sat back down in their seats and glued their eyes back onto the stage.**

 

**“Holy...shit…” Kyuhyun cursed as they all watched what was happening on the stage.**

 

**Up on stage, Hyukjae, Junhong, and Sungmin were coming crawling out on their hands and knees. Their boots has been removed, and they each wore a black blindfold around their eyes. A large collar was secured around each of their necks, and a chain leash attached to each. Behind them, holding the leashes, was Jongup. He was wearing flat boots now that only went halfway up his calves this time, but were decorated with different gems and delicate gold chains that reflected the lights. Striding in behind the three blind slaves, he walked as if he owned them. His head was held high, shoulders drawn back, and chest puffed forward, giving himself the air of complete confidence and control. There was also one more thing different about Jongup though. Long gone were his black leather shorts. They had been replaced with a black, leather thong.**

 

**Daehyun’s mouth was completely dry as he watched Jongup stride out. The blonde was walking like he owned the place.**

 

**With a confident smile on his face, Jongup walked over to the chair sitting in the middle of the stage, leading the other three along with him. Taking a seat in the chair, the blonde sat there with his feet planted firmly on the floor and his legs spread apart to show off the bulge in his thong.**

 

**Hyukjae, Junhong, and Sungmin remained by Jongup’s feet, as if waiting for something to happen since they could not see anything. Hyukjae was sitting by the side of the chair, Sungmin was laying lazily on his side like a cat, and Junhong had nestled his way between Jongup’s legs and was resting his hand on his thigh while lightly kissing it at times.**

 

**The audience was still dead silent as they watched the four on the stage. Even the dancers in the hanging cages had stopped and were watching them with interested looks.**

 

**A pair of heavy boots could be heard making their way onto the stage and towards where Jongup was sitting in his chair. Seunghyun soon appeared out from the darkness, and was once again holding his microphone, this time with his schedule book under his arm as well.**

 

**“Have you all enjoyed our little show!?” Seunghyun shouted into the microphone as the music died down a little.**

 

**Everyone in the audience shouted at the top of their lungs. Saying they had been enjoying the show was an understatement. This had been the best thing Daehyun, Yongguk, and Kyuhyun had ever watched in their entire lives.**

 

**“I’m sure a lot of you recognize our precious bunny…” Seunghyun stated as he turned around towards Jongup.**

 

**The blonde gently lifted Junhong’s head from his lap and stood up from his chair. Striding over towards Seunghun, he only stopped when he was a couple inches away from the man. Seunghyun then looped one of his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer to him.**

 

**“Our energetic little bunny here has managed to move his talented ass up to our first position!” Seunghyun announced. “Let’s have a round of applause for him!”**

 

**Once again, everyone in the audience erupted into loud cheers. Seunghyun had just announced Jongup’s new position at the club, and that meant the younger would get a lot more busy with the people who would only come to get serviced by the best the place had to offer.**

 

**Seunghyun then spun Jongup around so his back was facing the crowd, and as previously planned, Jongup bent over and grabbed his ankles. Needless to say, the entire crowd shouted more and catcalled the younger. Jongup lowered his head and looked out at everyone through his spread legs, keeping a calm and composed facial expression. Right away, he spotted Daehyun sitting there with his mouth hanging open.**

 

**When Seunghyun gave Jongup a pat on his ass, the blonde stood back up and sauntered back to his chair. Immediately, Hyukjae, Junhong, and Sungmin sat up more and crowded around him like cats seeking attention. Junhong was right between his legs again, kissing his thighs and around his bulge. Sungmin was kissing and licking around his chest, taking his pierced nipples into his mouth. Hyunjae was kissing, licking, and bitting up Jongup’s neck and even moved to his lips where he kissed him a couple of times.**

 

**Stepping back towards the four of them, Seunghyun bent down behind the chair and pulled out a spiked collar which had a black chain attached to it. He gently nudged Hyukjae away so he would not accidentally hurt him with the spikes, and secured it firmly around Jongup’s neck. This collar, unlike the other three male’s, was much more decorated and although it gave Jongup a more submissive appearance, it still showed that he was the star, the most important, the number one.**

 

**“I will get these lovely boys off with their first master’s of the night, and then we will get to work on setting the rest of you up with available times,” Seunghyun stated. “If the four masters could please make their way to the back of the stage. Everyone else, please stay seated and I shall be with you shortly,” he called out to everyone.**

 

**Bending down, Seunghyun picked up all four leashes into his hand and gave them a tug. On command, Jongup went onto his hands and knees along with the other three and stared crawling away. Everyone in the crowd called out as they watched four of the finest asses crawl away from them, swaying in such a teasing manner.**

 

**In the meantime, Kyuhyun, Daehyun, and Yongguk got up from their table, earning jealous glares from the rest of the gentlemen sitting around them. They also saw another man get up as well and start heading in the same direction as they were, assuming he was the fourth.**

 

**When they reached behind the stage area, the stopped and stared at the sight before them. Jongup had gotten a blindfold as well, and they were all kneeling next to each other. Their hands were raised chest high, palms up, with their leash carefully curled up on top of them. Their backs were straight, heads bowed slightly, and their knees partly spread to show the bulge between their legs. It was a beautiful sight.**

 

**“Alright gentlemen, the room number you will be going to is on the tag on their collars,” Seunghyun explained as he elegantly motioned to his four kneeling boys. “I now have to leave to tend to the other customers before they become too rowdy. You each have an hour booked. Enjoy~!” the man half sang while walking away and giving them a wave.**

 

**Kyuhyun approached Hyukjae first and grabbed the leash from his hands before pulling him up. Hyukjae held his hands together and dropped them by the waistband of his pants, his head still tilted down, a submissive stance. The two of them quickly headed off, Kyuhyun not able to hold himself back anymore. There might have been doubt in Kyuhyun’s mind if he wanted to meet with Hyukjae again before he left for China, but after seeing that show...how could he possibly resist this chance?**

 

**Yongguk took Junhong next, making sure to help guide the younger more than Kyuhyun had done. He had placed his hands on Junhong’s arms, signaling for him to get up, before taking the leash in his hand. His other hand carded through the younger male’s hair, only giving it a slightly tug before releasing it, a silent gesture to show how excited he was. Junhong happily followed after him when he started walking, clearly feeling just as eager.**

 

**Once they were gone, Daehyun kneeled down in front of Jongup. The younger jumped slightly as he brushed hair away from his ear and leaned in closer.**

 

**“Let’s go have some fun,” Daehyun whispered into his ear, causing a shiver to run down the younger man's spine.**

 

**Jongup carefully stood up from the floor and followed the light tugging on his chain. He could tell Daehyun was more aroused than before, probably because he had been sitting through the show with an erection more of the time.**

 

**With everyone out of the room now, the fourth man kneeled down next to Sungmin and lifted his chin with his hand so he was looking up. Sungmin’s lips parted slightly as he waited to hear what his master would tell him.**

 

**“I haven’t spent some time with you in quite a while now,” the man stated as he carefully examined Sungmin’s innocent looking face.**

 

**Right away, Sungmin perked up more. He could tell that voice from anywhere.**

 

**“It has been quite some time...master…” Sungmin answered back nervously.**

 

**“Don’t sound so scared,” the man told him. “You can thank whoever took Jongup because I was planning on taking him tonight. But...you will suffice since I have something fun planned for you.”**

 

**“Yes, master,” Sungmin replied with a slight nod of his head, still tilted up towards the voice.**

 

**“You’re going to be my little guinea pig for me tonight. Alright?” the man asked.**

 

**“Yes, I understand, master,” Sungmin answered once more before he was yanked to his feet.**

 

**“I want you to shout my name tonight. I want to hear you shout the name of the man who owns your ass,” he told him firmly while they were still standing there. “Practice saying my name. I want to hear you,” he said right before roughly grabbing the younger’s half erect cock.**

 

**“Ahh! Mr. Kwon!” Sungmin moaned, resisting the urge to reach forward and grab onto the older’s hands.**

 

**“My first name, slave,” Mr. Kwon stated before giving his erection a hard squeeze. “I know you know it.”**

 

**“Jiyong!” Sungmin screamed this time, feeling as if the older was about to rip his cock off, his legs shaking from the pain.**

 

**“That’s a good slave,” Mr. Kwon purred in delight. “Come...we need to get to our fun.”**

 

**\------**

**Daehyun & Jongup**

 

**Once in their room, Daehyun led Jongup right towards the bed and shoved him down on it. He quickly got on right after and crawled over him. Right away he started kissing Jongup along his neck while nipping at it. He could not lie, Hyukjae biting at his neck had turned him on and made him want to try it.**

 

**Jongup was still blindfolded, but he wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s neck to pull him in closer to him. Daehyun continued kissing and biting at Jongup for a couple of minutes before he pulled himself back. After all, he only had an hour and needed to move on.**

 

**“Daehyun…” Jongup called out as he detached his arms from around his neck, waiting for what would happen next.**

 

**The older then reached up and pulled the blindfold up from Jongup’s eyes. Blinking a couple of times to gain his vision back, Jongup looked up at him with large eyes.**

 

**“I knew I recognized your voice right away,” Jongup stated in a happy and relieved voice as he then tried sitting up on the bed.**

 

**Daehyun was quick to push him back down, slightly startling the blonde male.**

 

**“How did I get so lucky to get time with you when no one else got times for tonight?” Daehyun questioned as he looked down at the younger.**

 

**“Aaahhh...that would be purely Seunghyun’s doing,” Jongup explained. “You see, he likes to try and please the new customers who start coming,” he stated. “You happened to come at a time when we had already been planning that show you just watched. It was just a bonus I moved into the first position and got some extra attention. But anyways...to try and guarantee that new customers continue coming back, he gives them some special treatment now and then,” he continued explaining.**

 

**“So Seunghyun decided to give me and my friends a special treatment because we’re new to this place?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“Yeah,” Jongup simply said with a little nod of his head. “Honestly though, none of us knew who we would be getting tonight. All we were told his we would have a customer to serve right after the show was over,” he stated.**

 

**“So I have you, and my two friends have gone off as well,” Daehyun said with his eyebrows drawn in a bit together. “What about the fourth person who performed tonight?”**

 

**“Daehyun...you always seem to be trying to avoid calling us anything but “a person” or something like that,” Jongup pointed out. “Just call us what we are.”**

 

**“People…?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“Just call us workers,” Jongup told him with a small laugh. “That’s what Seunghyun refers to us as and the majority of our customers,” he pointed out. “He used to call us sex workers and when he was mad he'd call us his slaves…some people still call us slaves from time-to-time, so you can as well if you'd like to.”**

 

**“But it sounds so...wrong…” the older explained.**

 

**“You won’t hurt my feelings in the least,” the blonde explained with a small eye roll, finding it cute how Daehyun was trying to be so nice and considerate.**

 

**“Ummm...alright. Then umm...what about the fourth...worker...uh...slave…?” Daehyun questioned. “Do you know who he got?”**

 

**“No idea,” Jongup responded with a slight pout on his face. “Can you tell me what the fourth master looked like? Maybe I’ll know who he is.”**

 

**“Let’s see...he had kind of longish hair but it was styled up. The sides of his head was cut shorter…like a buzz cut kind of,” he began explaining, only to see Jongup looking at him with with one raised eyebrow. He knew he was bad at describing people, and tried to think of other things that had stood out to him for the short time he had seen the man. “Uhhh...let’s see...oh! He had cross earrings hanging from his ears!” he then remembered.**

 

**“Wait! Were they silver?” Jongup asked, leaning up on his elbows. Not a lot of people who came to Lucifer wore earrings, so this was limiting who it could be by a landslide. “With black gems in the middle of them? A bit heavy on the black makeup?” Jongup suddenly felt his hands shaking and grasped them together to try and calm himself.**

 

**Daehyun leaned back from Jongup a little as he looked at him with worried eyes. He did not understand why Jongup was suddenly acting like this. Although it did appear he knew the man he had been talking about.**

 

**“Yeah...he fits those descriptions,” Daehyun finally replied.**

 

**Jongup covered his face with his hands and fell back onto the bed where he let out a heavy and worried sounding sigh. Daehyun leaned back down and grabbed the younger’s wrists so he could lift his hands away from his face.**

 

**“Is something wrong with that guy?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**Jongup bit his bottom lip as he wondered if he should tell Daehyun about him. After all, now that he had seen him, it would be good for him to know who he actually is so he could avoid getting mixed up with him at all.**

 

**“Do you remember the name of the guy who drugged me? The one I told you to forget about?” the blonde asked in a worried voice.**

 

**“I do,” Daehyun admitted. “Mr. Kwon.”**

 

**“You didn't forget like I told you to,” the younger growing.**

 

**“Um...sorry…” Daehyun replied, actually feeling guilty.**

 

**“Anyways...that was him,” Jongup replied. “Sungmin’s going to have one hell of a rough hour with him...and if there are side effects to any drugs he’s given...the rest of his night is going to be interesting,” he explained in a worried voice.**

 

**“That man was Mr. Kwon!?” Daehyun shouted as his jaw dropped open a bit. He had been so close to the vile man who had drugged Jongup. Suddenly he had the urge to punch him in the face the next time he saw him and beat him to a pulp.**

 

 **“Please, Daehyun. Don’t have** ** _anything_** **to do with him,” Jongup begged. “He’s nothing but trouble, and he’s rich and powerful and you could get hurt,” he stated, genuinely fearing for the man’s life.**

 

**“Alright...I won’t get involved with him or anything,” Daehyun replied.**

 

**“Do you promise?” Jongup then asked.**

 

**“I promise,” Daehyun easily replied.**

 

**The younger had a doubtful expression on his face. Daehyun had gone from seeming amazed and angered to calm and collected too quickly. He could not trust the all too sudden mood change.**

 

**“Swear it to me!” Jongup told him, holding out his pinkie with a pout on his face.**

 

**“Are you seriously going to make me pinky swear?” Daehyun questioned. “We aren't little kids. Can't you just take my word?”**

 

**“Do it!” the blonde commanded in a firm voice.**

 

**Daehyun cocked an eyebrow at the younger before extending his arm and hooking their pinkies together. Jongup held the older’s gaze for a couple of seconds before nodding his head and uncurling his pinkie to let Daehyun go.**

 

**“Well...now that we’ve taken care of all of that. We’ve killed enough time talking, I think we should get down to business,” Daehyun stated. “But someone has been snappy tonight and needs to learn not to be like that,” he said before grabbing the blindfold and securing it back around Jongup’s eyes. “It's not polite.”**

 

**Daehyun then helped Jongup to move on the bed and wound the long chain leash around the younger’s wrists a couple of times before tying it around one of the bedposts.**

 

**“You’re becoming more accustomed to what we do here,” Jongup half moaned as he arched his back slightly in anticipation.**

 

**“You could say I’ve done a little research in my spare time,” Daehyun admitted.**

 

**“Porn?” the blonde asked with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Bingo,” Daehyun said before biting down on the younger’s nipple.**

 

**Jongup released a sharp cry of pleasure and pain as Daehyun tugged at his nipple with his teeth.**

 

**“My offer still stands from before…” the younger panted out. “I can teach you how to use some of the things in this room. Whips...floggers...paddles…” he stated as he felt Daehyun’s teeth clamp down harder around him.**

 

**“After we’re done having our fun we can talk about it,” Daehyun stated before bringing his hand down and cupping the younger’s cock in his hand.**

 

**“Yes, Daehyun…” Jongup moaned as his hips raised slightly from the bed, pushing himself eagerly against Daehyun’s hand.**

 

**“Not Daehyun,” the older stated. “Tonight...it’s master.”**

 

**“Yes, master,” the blonde responded, feeling more aroused by saying those two simple words to Daehyun.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da~! Yet another chapter is completed! What about this one!? Did you guys enjoy it? Let me know what you thought about the little show that was put on by Jongup, Hyukjae, Junhong, and Sungmin :P I did my best to try and describe things the way I was imagining them...so I hope it turned out alright! I also hoped you enjoyed the reactions from Yongguk, Daehyun, and Kyuhyun xD You could tell they were enjoying themselves all while being horny and frustrated. Oohhh what is Mr. Kwon planning on doing to poor Sungmin that he is going to be a guinea pig for him o_o’’ Even Jongup appeared worried for Sungmin >_< Also...what do we think about Daehyun asking Jongup to call him master at the end of the chapter? Hmmm...is Daehyun changing? Come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	27. Teach Me

**Daehyun continued teasing Jongup for a couple of minutes before he moved down to his feet and made quick work of the boots he was wearing, pulling them off with ease. As soon as those were discarded, he moved back up and started pulling down the leather thong he was wearing. Even though he wished Jongup could wear that all the time around him, it needed to be gone for what he wanted to do.**

 

**“I’m already prepared for you, master,” Jongup panted as he felt the cold air meeting with his erect cock.**

 

**“Always nice and prepared,” Daehyun stated in a pleased tone.**

 

**“That’s what we do,” Jongup replied with a smile on his face, glad he always pleased Daehyun.**

 

**“What if I want to take time a prepare you myself?” he questioned while stroking Jongup’s cock a couple of times.**

 

**“There’s always lube in the nightstand,” the blonde stated, nudging his head over to the side. “There are about six tubes of lube all over the room at all times,” he explained as a gasp left his mouth.**

 

**“I’ll have to keep that in mind for another time,” Daehyun said as he released Jongup’s cock. “We’re already short on time since we talked for a bit, so I’ll prepare you myself at a different time.”**

 

**“Whenever you want, master,” moaned the younger as his back arched off the bed slightly, craving to be touched more.**

 

**Daehyun quickly stripped himself, throwing his clothes off the bed and not caring where they landed. Jongup moaned a couple more times, hearing as Daehyun’s shirt hit the floor, followed by the sound of shoes and pants.**

 

**Right when he crawled back onto the bed again, he moved between Jongup’s legs, and threw his legs over his hips. His erection rubbed against the younger’s hole, making him moan slightly and move his hips a bit. Daehyun leaned over him and whispered into his ear.**

 

**“I saw you watching me as you and the others grinded against each other up on the stage,” Daehyun groaned, still holding back from penetrating the younger. “Were you imagining it was me as you were doing that?”**

 

**“Y-yes, master…” Jongup panted while bucking his hips up desperately.**

 

**“Did you want me thrusting into you?” the older asked while poking the tip of his own erection against Jongup’s already prepped hole.**

 

**“I wanted it so bad when I knew you were out there, master,” Jongup admitted without shame. “I really wanted you to be thrusting into me, making me scream your name...I wanted your cum inside of me again.”**

 

**“Do you want me in you now then?” Daehyun asked, pushing into the blonde ever so slightly.**

 

**“Please...please, master. I want to feel you inside of me,” Jongup said in a needy voice.**

 

**Daehyun did not wait another second before pressing himself into Jongup, burying himself all the way in. Jongup’s mouth dropped completely open as he felt completely stuffed with Daehyun’s cock. Closing his eyes, Daehyun stayed still for a while as he felt Jongup tense up around him. He could hear the chain making noise and the younger pulled at it slightly.**

 

**“M-master...you did a good job...with the chains…” Jongup moaned out upon realizing he had not been able to pull his hands free at all.**

 

**“Who knew I had a natural talent?” Daehyun asked before pulling out and thrusting his hips forward again, causing both of them to moan out loud.**

 

**It did not take long before Daehyun was pistoning in and out of the younger at a fast and hard pace. Jongup was grabbing at the pillow he was laying on and screaming out a mixture of Daehyun’s name, and master. His mind was becoming foggy, making it hard to remember what to call Daehyun, but at least he knew the older male would not punish him for a mistake like that.**

 

**Since Daehyun had been aroused for some time because of Jongup’s little show, it did not take him long before he was cumming inside of him. He moaned in pleasure and felt as Jongup started moving his hips more to keep his pleasure up. But Daehyun did not need any help with that because he was still completely hard, knowing he would need at least two more releases before he would become sated.**

 

**Daehyun then carefully worked on turning Jongup onto his knees and started thrusting back into him again. The pace was just as rough and fast as the other time and soon had Jongup begging to be touched more. Obliging the younger, Daehyun reached his hand around and took hold of his leaking erection. He honestly had no idea how Jongup had not cum already based on the noises he was making so desperately.**

 

**Collapsing onto his forearms, the blonde continued moving his hips slightly and moaning into the covers beneath him. Daehyun could feel him tightening up around him the more he jerked him off and pounded into him. The feeling was absolutely incredible.**

 

**“M-Master!” Jongup called out desperately. “C-can I...cu-cum…?” he moaned desperately, turning his head to the side so Daehyun would be able to hear him properly.**

 

**“You want to cum?” Daehyun asked, feeling like teasing the younger just a little.**

 

**“Yes! Please, master! Cum...l-let me cum!” Jongup begged while thrusting his hips back even more.**

 

**Without answering the younger, Daehyun continued thrusting his hips faster and harder. Jongup was becoming a moaning mess under him, pulling at the chain around his wrist more because he wanted to touch himself as well to push himself over the edge.**

 

**Right when Daehyun felt like he was about to cum, he buried himself inside Jongup and groaned, “Cum for me now!”**

 

**Jongup let out another loud moan before a powerful orgasm ran through his entire body. He felt Daehyun fill him up with his hot, sticky cum, and hummed in pleasure as some of it gushed out of his hole from being filled up too much. The older also moaned in pleasure of Jongup clamping down hard around his already sensitive erection. If he could get that same feeling each time he had sex or jerked off by himself, that would be amazing.**

 

**When Daehyun had finished cumming for the second time, he pulled out of Jongup who collapsed onto the bed with a smile on his face and was breathing hard.**

 

**“Th-thank you...master…” Jongup panted as he laid there.**

 

**Daehyun looked down at his own situation and saw he was still hard. Crawling over the younger, he pulled the blindfold off and tossed it off to the side. Jongup only opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Daehyun with a smile still on his face. Daehyun then moved the the chain wound around the bed and pulled it free while still leaving Jongup’s wrists bound together.**

 

**Sitting up on the bed as Daehyun tugged at the chain, Jongup looked down at him and saw the erection still sitting between his legs.**

 

**“Master, would you like me to take care of that for you?” Jongup questioned eagerly before licking his lips.**

 

**“Yes but...you have something on your tongue…” Daehyun said, reaching forward and grabbing Jongup’s face.**

 

**The younger instantly stuck his tongue out and showed Daehyun all the piercings he had on his tongue.**

 

**“What the…”**

 

**“We get piercings as rewards,” Jongup explained, coming to the conclusion that Daehyun had not noticed them the other times they had been together. “I just got one on my tongue not too long ago for getting to the number one spot,” he stated with a smile on his face.**

 

**“I must have been so caught up in the moment when we were kissing that I didn’t register that you had them…” Daehyun muttered, completely shocked at himself before releasing the younger’s face.**

 

**Jongup could not stop himself from giggling slightly, bringing his bound hands up to cover his mouth. It was just that he found it cute how Daehyun had been so captivated by their kiss that he had completely ignored his tongue piercings. Those were usually the very first thing a new customer would notice when they kissed.**

 

**“If you want, I can take my piercings out while I service you. It’s your choice,” Jongup explained to him.**

 

**“Does it feel good to get a blowjob when you have them in?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“Some people like the feeling, some don’t as much. It all depends on your preference,” the younger explained.**

 

**“Then let’s have you keep them in and I’ll experiment a little,” Daehyun stated with a smirk on his face. “Now, no using your hands, that’s why I kept them bound together.”**

 

**“Yes, master,” Jongup replied before positioning himself in front of Daehyun’s leaking erection.**

 

**Daehyun watched as the younger opened his mouth and went right to the blowjob, wasting no time with teasing. Right away, he could feel the balls on Jongup’s tongue brushing up against the sensitive vein on the bottom of his cock. He immediately grabbed Jongup’s head and started thrusting his hips up into his hot mouth. Daehyun could not get over the balls foreign, but extremely pleasurable, feeling running over his erection. Not to mention, the feeling of Jongup’s skilled mouth on him was fantastic in general.**

 

**“Aaahhh! Jongup...cum...I’m going to cum…” Daehyun moaned.**

 

**Jongup hummed around Daehyun’s erection to let him know he had heard what he had just said. He was use to taking cum into his mouth and swallowing it, so it would be no problem for him to take Daehyun’s as well.**

 

**Keeping his hands on the younger’s head, Daehyun closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling Jongup was giving him. The younger moved his tongue skillfully around him, sucking at just the right time, varying how far he took him into his mouth, licking the slit on the head of his cock, everything he did was perfect.**

 

**Then, without any sort of warning, Daehyun pushed Jongup’s head down so he was deepthroating him, and came into his mouth. He could feel Jongup flinched under him a bit, but he was taking it well. By the time he felt himself becoming flaccid in the younger’s mouth, he lifted Jongup’s head up and looked at the younger.**

 

**There was some cum dripping out from his mouth, his swollen lips, and that all too innocent look on his face, wondering if he had done a good job.**

 

**“That was amazing…” Daehyun panted slightly as he looked down to find he was completely flaccid now.**

 

**“I’m glad you’re pleased, master,” Jongup replied with a nod of his head. “That’s what I’m here for,” he said with a small laugh as he closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side a little.**

 

**“It makes me even more happy that this upcoming Friday I get to take you home with me for the weekend,” Daehyun commented.**

 

**Jongup opened his eyes with a shocked expression on his face. Clearly he did not know about that yet...but now he did.**

 

**“You...you’re taking me to your house for the weekend?” Jongup questioned.**

 

**Daehyun smiled, reached forward, and wiped some of his cum from Jongup’s chin as he nodded his head.**

 

**“But that’s a really expensive package,” Jongup pointed out, his voice filled with sock and a bit of worry. “And...you’ll be in charge of me from Friday night to Sunday night,” he explained.**

 

**“Well that will just give us more time together,” Daehyun said with a shrug of his shoulders. “And you can bring over some of those whips and things and...maybe...only if you want...teach me how to use them…”**

 

**“I can do that!” Jongup said eagerly before lunging forward and hugging Daehyun tightly, looping his bound hands around the older male’s neck.**

 

**Only when he realized what he was doing did he back away and look at the mattress.**

 

**“Sorry...I got excited…” the blonde stated.**

 

**“Why are you apologizing for hugging me?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“Most masters...aren’t a huge fan of showing affection like that,” Jongup explained.**

 

**“Certainly by now you can tell I’m not like other masters,” Daehyun said with one of his eyebrows cocked.**

 

**Jongup nodded his head as he held up his hands, silently asking to be released from the chains. As he complied with Jongup’s wish, Daehyun could already tell there would be a little bit of bruising on the younger’s skin. He gently rubbed the areas, feeling bad for leaving marks on him.**

 

**“Jongup...I’m so sorry...the marks-”**

 

**“Will fade in a day or two,” Jongup finished for him in a calm voice. “Whips and those things tend to leave marks that stay around for longer anyways. You can’t be afraid to leave some sort of marks on me, master.”**

 

**“Please...just call me Daehyun again,” the older told him.**

 

**“Yes, Daehyun,” Jongup replied with a little laugh. “What would you like to do until our hour is up?” he then questioned.**

 

**“Can we just...lay together?” Daehyun asked.**

 

**“Sure we can,” Jongup replied with a smile on his face, loving how gentle Daehyun always seemed to be.**

 

**The two of them laid down on the bed together with Daehyun pulling the younger in and holding him close. Jongup found himself curling up in the older’s embrace and closing his eyes peacefully. He was always use to his masters leaving him right after sex, or going to clean themselves up and leaving him somewhere in the room.**

**_He’s different,_ ** **Jongup said to himself.** **_I like it..._ ** **he added before lightly drifting into sleep.**

 

**\------**

**Junhong’s Room**

 

**Right when they reached their room, Yongguk had unhooked the collar from around Junhong’s neck and tossed it somewhere to the floor. The heavy chain did not look comfortable to him, and he did not want Junhong wearing it around him. He did opt for keeping the blindfold on, however, loving how it looked on him.**

 

**“You’re not to take this blindfold off unless I tell you to. Alright?” Yongguk asked, trailing his hand gently down his face.**

 

**“I understand, master,” Junhong immediately replied, his tongue darting out of his mouth quickly to wet his lips.**

 

**Yongguk smiled at Junhong and looked him up and down a couple of times, thinking of all the things they could do with the hour they had together. Moving closer again, Yongguk figured he might as well start instead of wasting more time.**

 

**“Do you feel better about fucking me now that you know more about me, master?” Junhong asked as Yongguk lightly played with one of his nipple piercings in his mouth.**

 

**“I do,” Yongguk simply replied while pinching Junhong’s other nipple between his fingers. “I have to say, I love all the piercings you have...they’re hot…” the older admitted.**

 

**“I’m glad you like them, sir,” Junhong replied happily. “Which if your favorite?”**

 

**“Hmmm...I’m not sure...your bellybutton is cute, the nippes are fun, I really like your tongue piercings, and it looks like you’ve acquired more ear piercings,” Yongguk listed off, not knowing how he was suppose to choose just one to like.**

 

**“Then you haven’t seen my other one, sir,” Junhong replied, wishing he could see the look on Yongguk’s face.**

 

**“You have another piercing?” Yongguk asked, placing his hands on Junhong and running them all around to see what he had missed.**

 

**“You have to take my shorts off in order to see it,” Junhong told him with a smirk on his face.**

 

**Before Junhong knew what was happening, he felt his shorts being undone in the front and being pulled off. His semi-hard erection met with the cool air in the room, and right way he was bent practically in half as Yongguk examined him. It was only when Junhong heard a small gasp that he knew Yongguk had found it.**

 

**“Woah...what’s this for?” Yongguk questioned as he poked at the piercing.**

 

**“It’s so things can be attached to it, sir,” Junhong began explaining. “The clips that are used are attached to some sort of leash, a vibrator, dildo, or buttplug,” he explained further.**

 

**“Really?” Yongguk asked, as he touched around the piercing a bit more, touching the metal to explore it more.**

 

**“There’s a drawer filled with them if you want to experiment,” Junhong pointed out. “They’re in the second drawer next to the wall with the whips,” he stated.**

 

**“Grab your legs and stay like this,” Yongguk stated, watching as Junhong instantly grabbed onto his legs. “How do you know where things are in this room? Are you in it a lot?” the older questioned as he got up from the bed and headed over to were Junhong had told him.**

 

**“No, not often. But each room is basically the exact same,” Junhong explained. “That way if customers are looking for something specific, we can tell them where it is instead of wasting time looking for it. There are only a few rooms that are drastically different, but then we know those room like the back of our hands as well.”**

 

**“Mmm, that makes sense,” Yongguk stated while pulling open the draw and seeing what he had been searching for.**

 

**Yongguk quickly selected the one he wanted, and brought it back over to the bed where Junhong was still waiting the way he had asked him to. When he crawled back onto the bed, he secured the clip in place with no complaints coming from the younger. Only once it was surely secured did he give it an experimental tug.**

 

**“Aaahhhh!” Junhong moaned, accidentally releasing one of his legs in the process which almost kicked Yongguk.**

 

**“Someone seems sensitive down here,” Yongguk commented before giving another smaller tug.**

 

**Yongguk had opted for an attachment that had a leash on the end of it, since he still wanted to get to fuck Junhong. After the first couple of experimental tugs, he was happy with his choice.**

 

**Junhong could not do anything but whimper as his hips bucked up slightly. Yongguk gave a couple more tugs, eventually leading to Junhong releasing his other leg and arching himself off the bed slightly.**

 

**Bringing his hands down to the younger’s quivering hole, Yongguk ran them over the puckered entrance to find it was already lubed up and prepared. Releasing the end of the leash he was holding, Yongguk quickly pulled down his pants and boxers and discarded them onto the floor. Junhong was letting out small desperate sounding whimpers as he waited for Yongguk to come back to him, since he knew exactly what was going to happen.**

 

**When Yongguk turned back towards Junhong, the younger had his hands on his legs and was spreading them open as the thrust his hips slightly and grinded his ass into the mattress. It was clear the anticipation was killing him. Yongguk went back between Junhong’s legs, and as soon as the younger felt their skin touching, noticed how he moved closer to him to try and hurry things up.**

 

**Grabbing the younger by his hips, Yongguk pulled him closer. After watching the show he had but on, there was no doubt he had an erection. The anticipation of knowing he would get to fuck him after the show had ensured his erection stayed.**

 

**“Are you ready for me?” Yongguk asked, pressing his erection against his hole.**

 

**“Please, master...give me your cock…” Junhong begged.**

 

**With a smirk on his face, Yongguk wasted no time before plunging deep inside of Junhong.**

 

**The younger shook with absolute pleasure as he was filled and stretched so much. Junhong clenched at the blankets under him and arched his back more, getting used to the stretch and warmth in his ass.**

 

**Yongguk then grabbed the end of the leash leading to his piercing, grasped it firmly, and placed his hand on Junhong’s thigh so there would be constant tension on it and the piercing. Another small whimper left Junhong’s mouth when Yongguk did that, bringing an even larger smile to the older’s face.**

 

**“Are you ready?” the older then asked, rutting himself against Junhong in a teasing manner.**

 

**“I’m always ready for you, master,” Junhong commented back as he nodded his head quickly.**

 

**Drawing his hips back, Yongguk then snapped him forward, causing Junhong to cry out in pleasure. Not wasting time, Yongguk set a fast pace. He had to say, he enjoyed looking at Junhong when he was blindfolded and crying out in pleasure. There was something about it that was just so arousing to look at.**

 

**“Do you feel good?” Yongguk asked after a couple more thrusts.**

 

**“Y-yes, master!” Junhong shouted back.**

 

**“Do you feel like cumming soon? I can see how much your cock is leaking with pre-cum,” Yongguk added in a sensual voice.**

 

**Junhong shivered just from the sound of the older male’s voice, loving how it rang against his ear. He wanted to see Yongguk, but knew he has been instructed not to take his blindfold off no matter what. Without being able to see anything, Junhong then felt as Yongguk started moving faster, aiming right at his prostate now.**

 

**“Aaahhhhh! Please, master!” the younger shouted out desperately.**

 

**“Please what?” Yongguk asked without stopping his thrusts, the pleasure he was feeling too great to make that even possible.**

 

**“Let me cum with you...please, master…” Junhong begged desperately, his voice filled with need.**

 

**“Already?” Yongguk questioned.**

 

**“I...I can’t help...it…” the younger admitted. “You feel...amazing…” he added with his head thrown back, doing his best to get his words out coherently.**

 

**Yongguk knew he had to cum soon as well, but he did not want their fun to come to an end just yet. Then again, all he needed to do was make another appointment with Junhong and try to make it for a couple of hours. He had the money to spend, maybe he could even request a weekend with him like Daehyun was doing with Jongup.**

 

**Carefully repositioning themselves a little, Yongguk bent Junhong in half so his thighs were practically pressing up against his stomach. The younger grabbed onto his ankles to help hold himself in place, knowing that was what Yongguk wanted. In this altered position, Yongguk was able to thrust deeper inside of him. He continuously buried himself into Junhong as the bed moved beneath them. Keeping the tension on the piercing as well, Yongguk could feel as Junhong tightened around him.**

 

**“Do you want to cum?” Yongguk asked as he reached up to grab the younger’s erection so he could stroke it.**

 

**“Yes, please, master…” Junhong begged, nodding his head vigorously as he work on containing himself for a bit longer until he could get permission.**

 

**“Then I want you to cum for me. Cum hard and long and tighten around me,” Yongguk told him as he gave one last, final thrust.**

 

**Junhong cried out loudly as he came onto his stomach and chest, along with Yongguk’s hand which was making sure to milk him completely dry. He could also feel as Yongguk exploded inside of him, filling him up as much as he could.**

 

**Groaning in pleasure, Yongguk rocked his hips back and forth slightly until he was sure both himself and Junhong were completely drained. Only then did he pull out from the younger, release the hold he had on the leash, and allow him to lower his legs. Yongguk then reached up and pulled the blindfold away from the younger’s eyes.**

 

**Instantly flipping onto his hands and knees, Junhong crawled over to Yongguk and nuzzled his head into his lap. He lightly licked at the older’s flaccid cock, not enough to arouse him again, but just enough get it clean. He smiled a little when he felt Yongguk’s hand stroking his head tenderly, giving him a silent sign that he had done a good job.**

 

**“Thank you,” Yongguk said when Junhong lifted his head and licked his lips to get any remaining cum off of them.**

 

**“It’s my pleasure, master,” Junhong replied happily.**

 

**Yongguk smiled down at Junhong and lifted the younger’s head up towards him so he could wipe a bit of his cum from his lower lip. As he did that, he heard Junhong gasp and wondered if he was hurt somewhere. It was only when the younger reached his hand towards his neck that he knew he must have seen the slight burn.**

 

**“Master! What happened to your skin!?” Junhong questioned in a frightened voice. “Your neck is injured! We need medicine for you!” he exclaimed. “Should I call for help to come to the room? But then that’s only supposed to be for us. Would Seunghyun make an exception? I’m not sure…” he continued rambling on.**

 

**It was only when Junhong felt Yongguk grab lightly onto his hand that he stopped rambling and closed his mouth.**

 

**“It’s just a slight burn,” Yongguk told him calmly, giving Junhong’s hand a reassuring gentle squeeze and lowering it back onto the bed. “There’s nothing to worry about. It’ll heal in a couple of days and you won’t be able to tell anything ever happened.”**

 

**“I’m sorry, master,” Junhong then said in a sad tone.**

 

**“Why are you sorry? You didn’t have anything to do with it,” the older pointed out in a confused voice, not seeing why Junhong was the one feeling bad when he had already shrugged the burn off.**

 

**“Because I’ve been on the receiving end of burns, be it they were with candle wax and didn’t leave marks. But I know how it feels, and that looks like it was much more painful than what I’ve experienced,” Junhong explained, not able to take his eyes off the red and irritated skin on Yongguk’s neck.**

**“That’s it,” Yongguk said firmly, tilting Junhong’s face up more his he was not looking at his burn anymore. “No more talking about me like this. It’s only bringing the mood down,” he pointed out. “Let’s change the subject.”**

 

**“Oh well...umm...we still have some time to kill before your hour’s over. What would you like to do with me?” he asked, leaning back so he was kneeling in front of Yongguk and resting his butt on his heels.**

 

**“Would you mind showing me around the room?” Yongguk asked right away, almost in an eager voice.**

 

**“You clearly enjoy doing things around the room...yet I really have no idea what any of them are,” he pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe if I knew more, I’d be able to please you more when I come here. You could teach me about the things in here and educate me.”**

 

**“You really want to learn about this stuff?” Junhong asked in a shocked voice.**

 

**“Of course I do,” Yongguk replied with a smile as he got up from his bed and pulled on his boxers so he would not be walking around with his lower half exposed, though he was sure Junhong would have liked that. “If I’m going to be a regular customer, I can’t keep walking in here blind about all the possibilities.”**

 

**“Then...where should we start?” Junhong asked with a large smile on his face, glad Yongguk was taking an interest in everything.”**

 

**Laughing, Junhong jumped off the bed and dragged Yongguk to the first part of the room. The older could tell he was just as excited to teach him about all of this as he was to learn everything.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is completed~! We had some much needed smut happen as well~! We had some Daehyun and Jongup smut, along with Yongguk and Junhong! I want to know what your favorite part was. Which pairing did you like the most in this chapter? Also, what do you think about the pairings? What do you think will happen with them? I always have a lot to say at the end of chapters, but this time I want to know what you guys think (: All I can say is...yay smut~! Hahaa! So come back next Sunday to see what happens next!


	28. I'm Going To Miss This

**As soon as Kyuhyun reached the room with Hyukjae, he took everything off of him. The collar and leash were thrown to the floor, and the blindfold was tossed aside. Even the shorts Hyukjae had been wearing were greedily torn off and thrown off the bed.**

 

**“What you and Jongup did up on stage…” Kyuhyun said when Hyukjae looked up at him, “let’s do that.”**

 

**“W-What?” Hyukjae asked in a shocked voice, his eyes going large. “What do you mean…?”**

 

**“Exactly what I said,” Kyuhyun stated while grabbing Hyukjae around his wrist and pulling him towards the bed. “What you two did during that performance...we’re going to do that tonight.”**

 

**“But that means…” Hyukjae cut himself off and stared at Kyuhyun.**

 

**“You’ll get to fuck me,” Kyuhyun stated before pushing Hyukjae down onto the bed.**

 

**The younger moved back to the center of the bed and sat there with his legs opened.**

 

**“Sir, I don’t know if-”**

 

**“What? Were you lying to me before when you said you topped customers before?” the older asked while stripping his own clothes off. “Can you not do it? Are you not confident?”**

 

**“That’s not it, sir!” Hyukjae quickly answered. “It’s just...you...want me...to top you all of the sudden,” Hyukjae explained.**

 

**Dropping his last article of clothing onto the floor, Kyuhyun climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Hyukjae. The younger leaned back on the bed and looked up at Kyuhyun as his hair fell over his face, partially hiding it. Reaching his hands up, Hyukjae pushed it back from his face and smiled at him.**

 

**“Why have you changed your mind so suddenly about me topping you?” Hyukjae questioned. “You send adamantly against it before…”**

 

**“That’s not for you to question me about,” Kyuhyun replied sternly while watching Hyukjae form a small frown on his face. “A** **_master_ ** **can change his mind whenever he wants.”**

 

**“Sorry, master. I didn’t mean to overstep my boundaries,” Hyukjae apologized while dropping his hands away from Kyuhyun’s face.**

 

**“I'm not fully… comfortable with the idea of you topping me,” Kyuhyun admitted, his eyes momentarily glancing away from the younger beneath him. “So I'm going to have some fun with your ass and get in the mood.”**

 

**Hyukjae nodded his head slightly before leaning it back as Kyuhyun leaned down and nipped at his neck a couple of times. Kyuhyun did not waste much time and only slowed down when he felt Hyukjae's hands gently pressing against his chest. Slowly, he raised himself and gazed down at the younger male.**

 

**“If I could ask one more question…before we get too far into things...” he said while glancing down and seeing the erection pressing against Kyuhyun’s stomach already.**

 

**“Which is?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“Do you want me to prepare you now? Or right before I top you?” Hyukjae asked.**

 

**Kyuhyun opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it right away. He really did not know when he would prefer for it to happen. Knowing he had not bottomed in a long time, or touched himself down there like that in forever, he was going to be tight, and it was going to hurt. There would be no way around it. It was almost like he was a virgin down there all over again.**

 

**“Why don’t we do it closer to...that time…” Kyuhyun managed to get out in a worried sounding voice.**

 

**Any confidence he had been exuding before was now faded. Hyukjae could tell every little change in Kyuhyun’s attitude and felt slightly bad for spoiling the good mood.**

 

**“Scared it’ll hurt, master?” Hyukjae asked.**

 

**Kyuhyun’s eyes opened wider as he looked back at Hyukjae. A few stuttered sounds passed his lips before he was able to pull himself together more.**

 

**“Me? Scared? Pft! No...ha...ha…! Of course not!” Kyuhyun replied in a not too confident sounding voice.**

 

**“Don’t worry, master. I’ll makes sure to go easy on you so it doesn’t hurt too bad,” Hyukjae replied with a genuine smile on his face. “Remember that I** **_have_ ** **been trained. I’m not some newbie who’s going to rip your ass open.”**

 

**A few deep breaths passed Kyuhyun’s lips as he nodded his head, trusting what Hyukjae was telling him.**

 

**“Relax, master,” the younger male told him softly. “You will leave with nothing but a positive experience. Alright?”**

 

**Kyuhyun then leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Hyukjae’s lips, a silent thank you for the reassurance. He was going to miss this when he went to China. Although he had not spent much time with Hyukjae, he knew he was going to miss it and possibly crave for it at some point. The more he dwelled on how much he would miss seeing Hyukjae, the more ravenous their kiss became. During their kiss, the younger opened his legs wider and hooked them around Kyuhyun’s waist. Feeling daring, Hyukjae pulled Kyuhyun down towards him, wanting as much body contact as possible, and thrust his hips up at the same time.**

 

**Both of them moaned into each other’s mouths at the contact, causing Kyuhyun to start rutting against Hyukjae. He could feel how Hyukjae was trying to move himself more, and right away moved his hands down to the younger’s hips to keep him still. Unintentionally, Hyukjae let out an irritated groan, not liking being held still like that.**

 

**With fumbling fingers, Hyukjae attempted to shove Kyuhyun’s hands off his hips. His head clouded with lust, however, made it hard to put much force to his actions.**

 

**Realizing the younger was then trying to pry his hands off, Kyuhyun grabbed him by the wrists and pinned them to the bed with a frown on his face.**

 

**“Are you trying to be difficult?” Kyuhyun questioned in a serious voice, his eyes half-lidded in arousal.**

 

**“I don’t like being held down,” the younger admitted right away.**

 

**“Don’t other masters tie you down and everything?” Kyuhyun pointed out, knowing there was no way he could be the first to force him to be still.**

 

**“Of course they do,” Hyukjae replied. “But it doesn’t mean I like it,” he pointed out with a frown on his face.**

 

**“Then stop being a spoiled brat and stay** **_still_ ** **,” Kyuhyun told him firmly.**

 

**A small laugh escaped Kyuhyun’s mouth when he saw the shocked expression that flashed across Hyukjae’s face. It was as if no one had ever spoken to him like that. Either way, he only had a limited amount of time and wanted to get started. His hand slowly tailed down Hyukjae’s body, making sure to avoid his cock and go straight to his ass. When his finger came in contact with his already twitching hole, he felt lighter.**

 

**“Someone’s ready to get right down to business,” Kyuhyun purred hungrily. “Do you need any more attention down here before I plow into you?”**

 

**A glance at Kyuhyun’s twitching member told him he should not waste their time. In a slightly shaky voice he answered, “I'm ready for you, master.”**

 

**Not a single second was wasted after Hyukjae said those simple words. Lining himself up with Hyukjae’s puckered hole, Kyuhyun shoved himself inside in one go. A breathless gasp escaped Hyukjae’s lips as he leaned his head back and grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s arms. The feeling of Kyuhyun’s cock inside of his was pure pleasure. The heat. The stretch. It felt perfect.**

 

**“Please...move, master…” Hyukjae begged, arching his back off the bed slightly and letting out a small moan.**

 

**“Eunhyuk...you feel amazing…” Kyuhyun responded before he started thrusting his hips.**

 

**The two of them started moving together, Kyuhyun doing most of the work as Hyukjae laid there and took what was given to him, allowing Kyuhyun to release everything pent up inside of him. Snapping his hips forward each time, Kyuhyun enjoyed the sound of slapping skin that echoed through the room. Mixed with their moans, pants, and cries of pleasure for each other, it sounded perfect.**

 

**“Do you like it, Eunhyuk?” Kyuhyun asked after a couple of minutes. “You like my cock in you?”**

 

**“Love it...I love it, master!” Hyukjae replied with a large smile on his face. “And soon...you’ll know the pleasure my cock...can give you…” he added with a smirk on his face.** **_Time to have some fun,_ ** **he giggled to himself.**

 

**Kyuhyun groaned slightly as he continued plowing into Hyukjae. Thinking about Hyukjae, someone trained in giving pleasure, plowing into him was kind of a turn on to him.**

 

**“Do you want to feel my cock inside of you, master?” Hyukjae then asked between pants and small moans. “Want to feel me filling you up? Making you cry out my name as you lay helplessly under me?” he continued asking.**

 

**Another moan came from Kyuhyun as he closed his eyes and practically imagined what it would be like to have Hyukjae inside of him. His thrusts became more sporadic as he realized he needed to cum soon. The male beneath him was fueling him, making his cock twitch inside of him more.**

 

**“Imagine all my cum inside of you,” Hyukjae whispered into his ear as he hooked his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck. “Can you imagine it? Deep inside of you? Warm...sticky...dripping out of your tight hole when I pull myself out. Your ass will be gaping from my cock ramming you, owning your tight ass.”**

 

**Not being able to stand it anymore, Kyuhyun thrust all the way inside the younger once more, and released himself with a pleasured moan. He stayed still for a couple of seconds as he calmed down, but then looked down at Hyukjae. The younger was simply laying there with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Why do I have a feeling you could talk someone into an orgasm without even touching them or fucking?” Kyuhyun asked as he slowly pulled himself out of Hyukjae.**

 

**“Because I can...and I have…” Hyukjae with a sly look on his face. “It’s quite interesting to see how far I can get before they cum.”**

 

**Leaning the rest of the way up. Kyuhyun sat himself down on the bed as Hyukjae sat up as well. The younger brought his hand down to his used hole and felt the cum seeping out. He then held up a finger to tell Kyuhyun to wait, got up, and went over to one of the many drawers that were in the room. After looking around for a little while, he pulled out a buttplug, a good sized black one with a red gem on the end. Not even bothering to come back to the bed, he leaned over the drawers where he stood and started pressing the buttplug into himself, letting out a long, drawn out moan in the process.**

 

**That action alone was enough to get Kyuhyun completely hard again. The way the red gem was flush against the younger’s ass, and how it gleamed in the dull light of the room, was arousing to him.**

 

**When Hyukjae turned back around, the buttplug nestled firmly in place, he saw Kyuhyun grabbing onto his balls, trying to keep himself from cumming so soon again. He then held his finger up at Kyuhyun once again, signaling he needed to wait just a bit longer for him to return. Turning around, Hyukjae went into another set of draws and started digging around for something. His butt shook slightly as he continued looking, immediately drawing Kyuhyun attention.**

 

**“Ah! Here we go!” Hyukjae exclaimed as he grabbed what he had been looking for.**

 

**Turning back towards Kyuhyun, Hyukjae waved what he had in his hand with a large smile on his face. Kyuhyun could tell right away it was lube, but he had no idea what was so special about it...if anything.**

 

**“This is my favorite to use when I’m topping someone,” Hyukjae explained while showing the older the pink tube he was carrying.**

 

**Reading it quickly, Kyuhyun saw it was strawberry scented and flavored. He had never before used scented or flavored lube, so this would be an interested experience on top of what it already was.**

 

**“Shall we get started then?” Hyukjae asked. “Is there anything you want me to call you?” Popping the lid of the lube open, he smelled it as he watched the older shift uncomfortably on the bed.**

 

**“Uhh...ummm...I...I guess…let’s start...” Kyuhyun was at a loss for words. The other time he had been topped in a relationship, his boyfriend had called him a pet-name, but he was not about to tell Hyukjae that.**

 

**“What should I call you?” the younger then questioned again, knowing the older male was getting nervous.**

 

**“Umm…” Kyuhyun trailed off, his mind going blank.**

 

**“What about Kyu?” Hyukjae offered with a soft smile.**

 

**“Th-that works,” the older agreed with a slight nod of his head.**

 

**Hyukjae could not help but laugh a little bit, covering his mouth in the process as a smile flashed across his face.**

 

**“What!? Why are you laughing at me!?” Kyuhyun asked right away in an offended tone.**

 

**“It’s nothing. But...you’re acting so cute right now…” the younger admitted.**

 

**Kyuhyun squinted his eyes at Hyukjae slightly, but the younger only reached out his hand and cupped Kyuhyun’s face in it. As if it was a reflex, Kyuhyun’s gaze softened, and he found himself leaning his face into his hand more. Hyukjae started softly rubbing his thumb against Kyuhyun’s cheek to put him at ease more. While doing this, he also moved forward and gently guided Kyuhyun so he was laying down on the bed.**

 

**When Kyuhyun was laying with his head resting on the mattress, Hyukjae removed his hand from his face and smiled down at him.**

 

**“We’ll change into the other position once you’re prepared and everything. I want you to be as comfortable as you can be while I get you ready,” the younger explained calmly.**

 

**The only thing Kyuhyun could do was nod his head this time. Hyukjae was taking care of this professionally. He stayed still where the younger had laid him down, waiting for what was to come.**

 

**“Here, let me have control of your legs,” Hyukjae told him gently as he scooted back on the bed and ran his hands lightly over Kyuhyun’s legs, feeling the tense muscles. “Just relax for me,” he gently cooed while he massaged them.**

 

**Kyuhyun lifted his head slightly and watched what the younger was doing. He forced his legs to relax under Hyukjae’s hands, even though he was nervous beyond all belief. Hyukjae grabbed his legs and made him bend them so his feet were planted flat on the mattress. Kyuhyun instantly curled his toes, grasping the covers with them. Seeing the hesitation course through Kyuhyun’s body, he trailed his hands down to his feet and gave them gentle, relaxing squeezes. Eventually, his toes uncurled and Hyukjae could see him relax a bit more. The younger then lifted one of his feet off the bed and moved his leg so his thigh pressed against his stomach.**

 

**“Hold onto the back of your knee or somewhere below your knee,” Hyukjae instructed, touching Kyuhyun’s leg to show him where he could hold on to.**

 

**Reaching his hand out hesitantly, the older grabbed onto the back of his knee and pulled his leg a bit closer to himself. He adjusted his grip a little, making sure he would not lose his grasp and accidentally kick Hyukjae in the face or something. He was sure Seunghyun would not be happy with him if he gave Hyukjae a black eye or bruise anywhere on his face.**

 

**“Do you have a good grip?” Hyukjae asked.**

 

**“Y-yeah…” Kyuhyun replied, his finger tips already digging into his skin slightly.**

 

**“That’s great, Kyu. You’re doing great so far. Just stay relaxed and do what I need you to,” Hyukjae told him while running his hand up and down Kyuhyun’s raised leg.**

 

**It did not take long from there for Hyukjae to bend his other knee and to have him hold it in place as well. Kyuhyun shifted a bit on his back once he was in the position Hyukjae wanted, getting more comfortable for what was to come.**

 

**“If you need me to stop at anytime...for any reason…whether you're scared or uncomfortable...just tell me and I’ll stop right away. I won't be disappointed if we need to stop. Alright?” the younger asked with a serious look on his face. “I need an answer from you before I can begin,” he told him while popping the lid open again on the lube.**

 

**“Yes...I’ll tell you…” Kyuhyun finally managed to answer, watching how Hyukjae squirted some lube onto his fingers and coated them carefully.**

 

**“I’m going to give you a safeword, since you seem more nervous about this,” Hyukjae explained. “If you really need to stop right away, I want you to shout fox.”**

 

**“What?” Kyuhyun asked, feeling even more nervous now.**

 

**“Repeat your safeword,” the younger told him.**

 

**“F-fox…” Kyuhyun repeated.**

 

**Hyukjae reached his hand down again and combed his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair before telling him, “I’m giving you a safeword because I don’t want anything to be terrible for you. I don’t think anything less of you. Understood?”**

 

**“Understood…” the older male replied with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Now rest your head back and get comfortable,” the younger told him while gently rubbing the underside of his thigh with his clean hand. “I’m going to start, so I just want you to relax and take deep breaths for me. Okay?”**

 

**“Yes,” Kyuhyun breathed out heavily.**

 

**Letting his head fall back onto the mattress, hair splayed out around him, he closed his eyes and took in a heavy breath before letting it out. He took a couple more deep breaths before he felt a cold, lubed finger graze his hole. His body twitched in surprise, but then went still when he felt Hyukjae continuing to run his hand over the bottom of his thigh soothingly. It was nice how Hyukjae was trying to soothe him and keep him calm while he was doing this. Sure, his other boyfriend had been caring too during his first time, but not to this degree. His ex had simply told him to keep relaxing as he stretched him out and that had been it. But Hyukjae knew what he was doing more because he had done this multiple times and had been trained by who he was assuming...to be the best.**

**“Ah!” Kyuhyun slightly groaned when he finally felt Hyukjae start to press his finger through the tight ring of muscle.**

 

**“Sshhh...just relax. I’m going slow for you,” Hyukjae reassured.**

 

**“Sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized, feeling his face turning slightly red.**

 

**The only downside to this position was that he could not cover up his face. Any expression he made would be out in the open for Hyukjae to see.**

 

**“You have nothing to apologize for, Kyu,” the younger told him gently as he continued pushing his finger in deeper and deeper.**

 

**The older grunted a little but kept trying to breath deeply to keep himself calm. It was not like he was a complete virgin, but in a way he was. Kyuhyun eventually felt Hyukjae stop moving his finger as it settled all the way inside of him. He could feel his knuckles against his ass, and could not help but shiver a little when he felt the slightest curl of the younger’s finger.**

 

**“You feel tight enough to be a virgin even though you said you’ve bottomed before,” Hyukjae commented in a surprised voice.**

 

**“It was a long time ago,” Kyuhyun stated right before Hyukjae started pulling his finger out slowly.**

 

**The room went silent again as Kyuhyun focused on breathing deeply again. Hyukjae turned his complete attention back to working on stretching Kyuhyun carefully and gently. He did not want to hurt the older at all, but he did not want to waste the rest of their hour together prepping him either, since that would be a waste.**

 

**With a couple more thrusts of his finger, he then slowly started working in a second.**

 

**“Ah!” Kyuhyun groaned again, this time attempting to shift away from Hyukjae a bit.**

 

**“You have to stay still, Kyu. I don’t want to hurt you on accident,” the younger stated in an almost worried voice. “I’m sorry if it shocked you. I should have warned you.”**

 

**“It’s fine...just keep going…” Kyuhyun told him with a shake of his head, a cringe crossing his face.**

 

**“I’ll let you know everything I’m doing from now on,” Hyukjae told him before working in his two fingers.**

 

**The tight ring of muscle now felt even tighter, were as with one finger it had felt fine. His fingers worked slowly in and out of Kyuhyun, making sure he was getting stretched enough. But he eventually started scissoring his fingers inside of him as well. When he had started that, Kyuhyun had tried shifting away from him again. By the time he was adding a third finger in, the older had practically attempted rolling away from him on the bed. That had taken a greater attempt to keep him still, but he had managed. No matter how many times Hyukjae gave a warning about what he was going to do next, Kyuhyun never seemed ready for it. Somehow, however, Hyukjae had managed to get Kyuhyun stretched out enough and a bit more calmed down.**

 

**“I’m going to get myself ready and then we can start,” Hyukjae told him in a calm voice, still rubbing the back of his thigh with his clean hand. “Do you want me to use a condom or no?”**

 

**“Do you have any diseases?” Kyuhyun asked, trying to kill just a little more time, since he knew the younger had to be clean.**

 

**“If I did, we wouldn’t be in here together right now,” the younger pointed out. “I’m perfectly clean.”**

 

**“Then don’t bother with on,” Kyuhyun replied, trying to sound calm and collected. “You were whispering to me earlier how it would be to have your cum inside of me...so I want to feel it,” the older explained with a small smile on his face, embarrassed to have just admitted it.**

 

**Hyukjae sat back on his heels and squeezed more lube into his hand before lathering it onto his erect cock. Looking at Kyuhyun’s cock, he saw he was fully erect despite the slight discomfort he had been in earlier.**

 

**Picking his head up from the bed again, Kyuhyun watched as Hyukjae carefully lubed himself up, making sure every inch was covered generously. He could not help but gulp a bit at the sight of it. The younger seemed bigger than what he remembered seeing before. But maybe that was just because he was about to take it up his ass.**

 

**When Hyukjae was done coating his erection with the lube, he glanced back over at Kyuhyun to see him watching him with worried eyes.**

 

**“Don’t look so scared, Kyu. I’m not going to hurt you,” Hyukjae told him kindly.**

 

**“But this is still going to hurt,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**“There will still be pain. But I prepped you enough that it hopefully shouldn’t hurt too badly,” the younger told him. “But now I need you on your hands and knees.**

 

**Releasing the hold he had on the back of his knees, Kyuhyun placed his feet back onto the mattress before slowly turning over and exposing his ass to the younger. He could hear a slight hum come from Hyukjae. Clearly he was pleased with the sight before him.**

 

**“Your ass looks even better than I thought when you're bent over like this,” Hyukjae commented before licking his lips.**

 

**A small groan of embarrassment passed Kyuhyun's lips. Without thinking, he bent his knees and lowered his ass onto the bed.**

 

**“Ah, ah, ah...up, up!” Hyukjae told him as he reached his hands down to Kyuhyun’s hips and pulled him back up into his wanted position. He was glad when Kyuhyun moved willingly how he wanted and stayed that way when he released him. “That’s my good boy,” he commented happily.**

 

**Kyuhyun was glad his face was now hidden from Hyukjae because he could feel his face flush red and heard the small snicker coming from him.**

 

**“Still cute,” the younger chuckled.**

 

**Before Kyuhyun knew it, he felt one of Hyukjae’s hands on his hip again. He looked back to see Hyukjae stroking his cock a couple more times before leading it to his entrance.**

 

**Letting out a shaky breath, Kyuhyun looked forward again and tilted his head down. There was nothing to do now but wait. There was absolutely no turning back now. But all too soon, he felt the tip of Hyukjae’s erection pressing lightly against his entrance.**

 

**“Eunhyuk!” Kyuhyun called suddenly. The cover on the bed was clenched tightly in his fists and he felt himself shaking slightly.**

 

**“Do you want to stop?” Hyukjae questioned while running a hand up and down Kyuhyun's spine. With Kyuhyun’s current situation, he was not sure if he had forgotten his safeword or if he had just been startled by the fact that they were actually going to do it now.**

 

**“No...I just…”**

**“Got scared?” the younger questioned.**

 

**Kyuhyun closed his mouth and nodded his head, unable to say it himself.**

 

**“Don’t worry. I’m right here, and you always have the right to stop me at any moment. Just remember your safeword. Tell me what it was,” he told Kyuhyun kindly.**

 

**“Fox,” Kyuhyun answered right away.**

 

**“That’s right, Kyu. Good job,” Hyukjae praised. “I’m going to start now, so just relax.”**

 

**With a slight nod of his head, Kyuhyun adjusted his stance on the bed, unclenched his hands, and took a couple of deep breaths.**

 

**_Yep, no turning back now,_ ** **Kyuhyun said to himself.**

**There was a slight pressure at his entrance before Kyuhyun felt his ass being stretched. A slight stinging pain came to him, followed by something strangely satisfying. The younger continued pressing farther and farther into him, though, making him feel better and better. The sensation was a bit strange, but like with his other boyfriend, it would just take some getting used to.**

 

**“I’m all the way in. Are you alright?” Hyukjae asked as he rested inside of Kyuhyun.**

 

**“You’re in all the way already?” Kyuhyun asked in a shocked voice.**

 

**“What? Are you calling me small?” the younger chuckled.**

 

**“No! Of course not!” Kyuhyun quickly stated. “It’s just...it didn’t hurt badly at all.”**

 

**“That’s because I’m experienced at this,” Hyukjae reminded him.**

 

**“How many time have you done this already?” Kyuhyun questioned.**

 

**“It’s hard to say...I would honestly have to sit down and think about how many people I’ve done this with,” he admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Now we should get down to business before our time is up.”**

 

**“Please,” Kyuhyun agreed with a nod of his head.**

 

**Leaning his body down against Kyuhyun’s, Hyukjae started planting small kisses along his back. He could feel the way Kyuhyun shivered under him slightly, enjoying the kisses to his sensitive skin. As he did that, he slowly pulled himself out, and sunk back in. There were only small moans leaving Kyuhyun’s lips, signalling he was doing alright.**

 

**“Can I move faster now?” Hyukjae asked after a couple more slower thrusts.**

 

**“I think I can handle it,” Kyuhyun stated in a more confident voice.**

 

**Grabbing more firmly onto Kyuhyun's hips, Hyukjae pulled himself out again only to thrust right back in harder and faster than before. That time, Kyuhyun moaned louder.**

 

**“Are you alright?” Hyukjae questioned quickly, wanting to make sure the older was feeling no pain.**

 

**“Go! Just go!” Kyuhyun begged while trying not to push himself back against the younger and seem desperate.**

 

**With that said, Hyukjae stated moving his hips again. His thrusts gradually became harder and faster, causing Kyuhyun to moan more. The feeling Hyukjae was giving him was absolutely amazing. His previous boyfriend had never been able to even come this close.**

 

**The sounds coming from Kyuhyun’s mouth was fueling Hyukjae to move harder and harder. It was like sweet music to his ears to be able to hear sounds like this coming from him. Usually the customers he topped did not like calling out like Kyuhyun was. They tried harder to stay silent and act as if they were simply enjoying themselves. Never would they cry out this much and risk ruining the firm reputation they had with him.**

 

**After a while of them being in this position, Kyuhyun fell down onto his forearms and rested his head against the mattress. Hyukjae shifted his position slightly to accommodate for how Kyuhyun had moved, because he knew how to keep him feeling good. Not too long after, he also realized Kyuhyun had reached his hand back and was stroking himself.**

 

**Without thinking, Hyukjae reached down to Kyuhyun’s erection and slapped his hand away. The older groaned slightly but dropped his hand away and clutched at the sheets beneath him. Kyuhyun was not disappointed for long, however, because Hyukjae’s hand then wrapped around his leaking member.**

 

**“Eunhyuk!” Kyuhyun called out loudly, finally giving in and pushing himself back against the younger’s cock. “Make me cum! Please! Make me cum!”**

 

**“I will, Kyu. I’ll make you cum so hard and I’ll fill you up until your ass is overflowing,” Hyukjae purred in pleasure.**

 

**Kyuhyun moaned at how Hyukjae was dirty talking him. It was such a huge turn on he was shocked he did not cum from that alone.**

 

**“Want to cum with me?” Hyukjae then asked when he heard the desperate cries coming from Kyuhyun’s mouth.**

 

**“Yes! Yes! Please!” the older cried out even louder, swearing the surrounding rooms would be able to hear him no problem.**

 

**“Then here, cum within the next five strokes,” the younger told him and he gave hard, fast strokes. “Cover my hand in your delicious cum.”**

 

**It only took three more strokes from Hyukjae before Kyuhyun felt himself cumming long and hard. He let out a loud moan as his entire body shook with one of the best orgasms he thought he had ever had. It was so good that he could not stop his body from shaking or the sounds coming from his mouth. As he came, he also felt Hyukjae releasing deep inside of him. Without a question, this was one of the best feeling orgasms he had in a long time. The younger seemed to be cumming for a long time before Kyuhyun stopped feeling his cock twitch and cum being pumped into him.**

 

**When they were both done with their orgasm, and had rested for a little while to catch their breath.**

 

**Brining his cum covered hand up to his mouth, Hyukjae licked his fingers. He made sure to make exaggerated sucking noises to ensure Kyuhyun knew what he was doing, and each time he did he could see how Kyuhyun would shiver slightly.**

**Hyukjae eventually pulled out of Kyuhyun, slowly and carefully. He watched as Kyuhyun toppled over onto his side and panted hard, clearly exhausted.**

 

**“Are you alright!?” Hyukjae asked right away in a worried voice.**

 

**“More than alright…” Kyuhyun panted, a soft sigh passing his lips. “I’m going to miss this…” he said before passing out.**

 

**Hyukjae let out a small sigh as he looked down at Kyuhyun, his sweaty hair fanned out over the bed. His attention then went to his ass, where he carefully lifted his buttcheek so he could see his used hole which was oozing with his cum. He knew he would need to clean the older and get him dressed so he would be able to leave when their time together was up. He had not needed to do this for someone in quite some time, but it felt kind of nice getting to do it for Kyuhyun. Especially since he was different from his other customers.**

 

**“I’m going to miss this too…” the younger whispered while moving some of Kyuhyun’s hair from his eyes.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is completed and this one was purely focused on Kyuhyun and Hyukjae! Is anyone surprised that Kyuhyun let Hyukjae top him? They both enjoyed it in the end though! Hyukjae made sure to be very attentive and listen to Kyuhyun. But I want to know what you thought about it all! And come back next Sunday to see what I have in store next!


	29. I Know I'm Not Bi-Sexual

Daehyun and Yongguk were leaving their rooms around the same time and ended up running into each other in the hallway. Both of them had pleased smiles on their faces as Yongguk looped his arm around Daehyun’s shoulders and pulled the younger closer to him.

“You had a good time I take it,” Daehyun commented as they continued walking down the hallway.

“I take it you did as well judging by that large smile on your face,” Yongguk replied back. “But where’s Kyuhyun? His time is up as well…”

Daehyun shrugged his shoulders slightly. He quickly took another glance around to see if maybe Kyuhyun had made a silent appearance. 

“Maybe he’s still saying goodbye to Hyukjae?” the younger offered. “I don’t know if he’s planning on coming back before he leaves for China, so this could be their last time seeing each other for a couple of years...or forever...who knows?”

Yongguk hummed in agreement just as they reached the lobby. When they arrived, they saw the fourth man who had been lucky enough to get Sungmin there as well. He was sitting at the bar knocking back a drink and ordering another right after. They watched him for a couple more seconds before walking to go and sit down. All the tables and chairs that had been in the room for the performance had been removed and replaced with the normal furniture that usually decorated the room.

The two of them were talking together when Seunghyun came over to them and took a seat nearby.

“Daehyun,” the older called to get his attention. “You are having Jongup at your house this next weekend.”

“Correct,” Daehyun confirmed with a nod of his head. 

“I’ll have to stop by at some point to do a house inspection,” Seunghyun stated. “Just a normal routine I go through, even with customers who’ve had some of my boys over before,” he explained upon seeing the confused and shocked look on his face. “Just for safety purposes of course. Making sure the house isn’t run down or in a bad neighborhood where I could be putting someone in potential danger.”

“That makes sense,” Daehyun agreed. “Is there any particular time you’d want to come and do the house inspection then?”

“What time is convenient for you?” the older asked in a professional manner. “I can move things around easily in my schedule.”

“I’m working from home all week so...any time really. It honestly doesn’t matter to me,” Daehyun explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Hmmm…” Seunghyun hummed while opening up his schedule book. His finger quickly skimmed over the pages as he checked his prior agreements. “It looks like Wednesday morning is pretty slow as of now, so I can come over sometime then. Maybe around ten?”

“Ten would work fine for me,” Daehyun agreed, making a mental note to write the day and time down somewhere at home.

“Alright then! It’s a plan!” Seunghyun said in a cheerful voice.

Standing up from his chair, Seunghyun saw Kyuhyun slowly making his way over in their direction. He cocked his eyebrow and suppressed a small laugh.

“Umm...Kyuhyun...is something wrong?” Yongguk questioned when he saw how slow he was moving.

“Nothing...everything’s fine,” Kyuhyun replied with a small cringe on his face.

“Are you sure?” Daehyun asked next.

Kyuhyun arrived at the side of Yongguk’s chair and tried to casually lean up against it. As he positioned himself, he let out a small groan but pulled it off as acting like he was only clearing his throat. Seunghyun was the only one who was not fooled by his little act, however. 

“Hmm...is that strawberry I smell?” Seunghyun questioned, taking a small sniff towards Kyuhyun with a knowing smile on his face.

“Strawberry?” Kyuhyun questioned, forgetting that was the scent of the lube Hyukjae had used on him. The lube must have been more strongly scented than he thought. 

“I would know that smell anywhere,” Seunghyun stated confidently. “That’s Hyukjae’s favorite scented and flavored lube,” he explained.

“Was he not prepared for you?” Daehyun questioned. “Jongup’s always prepped when I come to see him.”

“All of the workers here are prepped before going into rooms, unless their customer requests for them not to be,” Seunghyun quickly commented with a smirk on his face. “But the scent I’m getting from Kyuhyun here...Hyukjae only uses it on one specific occasion.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes grew wide, and Yongguk and Daehyun looked at Seunghyun with confused looks on their faces.

“Kyuhyun what did you do to the poor guy?” Yongguk asked, turning his attention back to the younger.

“Did you fist him?” Daehyun asked out of the blue.

“What!? No! I didn’t do that to him!” Kyuhyun answered right away with a disgusted look on his face.

“Did you doubt penetrate him with a dildo or something?” Yongguk then asked.

“Guys! I didn’t do anything strange to him!” Kyuhyun told them defensively.

Yongguk and Daehyun looked at each other with even more confusion now. They could not think of an instance that would be special that a certain lube would be used only then. At that point, Seunghyun could not help but let a small laugh out, catching all of their attentions.

“You know what happened. Right?” Daehyun questioned. “Can you tell us?”

“No! Let’s not go there!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, waving his hands around.

“Kyuhyun...we’re going to find out sooner or later. And if you’re too embarrassed to tell us, and Seunghyun already knows...just let him tell us,” Yongguk stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “I mean, how bad can it be?”

Kyuhyun paused for a little and looked up at Seunghyun. With a small sigh, Kyuhyun started slowly walking away from the three of them and towards the door. With a wave of his hand, not even looking back at them, he signaled that Seunghyun could tell them now.

“Kyuhyun bottomed to Hyukjae,” Seunghyun simply said.

Turning to each other, Yongguk and Daehyun burst out laughing. They then bolted and easily walked and caught up to Kyuhyun before he could make it to the door. Kyuhyun placed his hands over his face as the two of them poked fun at him. They both took small swats at his ass, making him hit them in response and glared at them.

As the three of them left the club to return back home, Mr. Kwon got up from the bar and started leaving as well. His eyes were trailed on Daehyun, who at the time was rubbing Kyuhyun on the head while laughing at him. Squinting his eyes at him, Mr. Kwon felt an instant dislike for him without even having a chance to meet him, talk to him, or anything. It was purely because Daehyun had seemed to take a liking to Jongup, a liking he did not enjoy.

“So you’re who’s taking him for the weekend…” Mr. Kwon growled through clenched teeth before scoffing and walking away in the opposite direction to his own car.

By the time Yongguk got back home, he went right to his room and took a shower to make sure he was clean. He wanted to make sure he would not give anything away as to where he had been if Himchan bumped into him. Smelling like sex and another man would surely give away what he had been up to, and all he wanted right now was for the rest of his night to be silent.

As soon as he was cleaned, changed, and laying in bed the rest a little, he pulled out his phone and saw multiple messages from his father. Yongguk knew he needed to call his father back and at least try talking to him. Leaving this talk for Sunday he knew was a bad idea. If he called tonight, and things exploded more between them, he would have a day to settle back down before Monday came around when he would most likely see his father again.

“May as well get this over with…” Yongguk sighed while pressing the call button for his father’s number. “So much for my quiet night…” he then grumbled to himself.

The phone rang for quite some time, making Yongguk think he was not going to get an answer that night. After a few more rings, however, there was an answer.

“You finally called,” Mr. Bang stated.

“Hello to you too, dad,” Yongguk replied, not in the cheeriest of voices.

“You’re calling quite late in the day considering how many times I’ve called you,” Mr. Bang said in an indifferent tone.

“Well at least I called you back,” Yongguk pointed out. “So...you wanted to talk about what happened the other night?”

There was a small silence on both ends of the call. Yongguk could hear his father moving around on the other end of the call and was wondering if he was going somewhere he would not be overheard.

“Yongguk,” Mr. Bang began, “you know I care about you deeply. And this was the first time we’ve ever argued like that.”

“It was more you being mad than anything,” Yongguk pointed out.

“You’re right…” Mr. Bang said, not even trying to deny it. “But you have to understand something, Yongguk. I have all my hopes on your producing an heir to take over the company one day. After having those high hopes...and then hearing you’re gay...it infuriated me.”

“You’re infuriated over something I can’t control?” Yongguk asked in a tired voice, really not enjoying this conversation already and regretting calling his father.

“I know you can’t control it and believe me when I say that your mother has been reminding me that you were born this way. But now that I've let things sink in, I know I shouldn’t have had that kind of reaction and hurt you like that,” Mr. Bang replied. “Are you alright after that?” he then asked.

“I have a slight burn on my neck but...you can’t really tell and it doesn’t hurt too bad,” Yongguk replied as if it were no big deal. “There’s no need for me to see a doctor about it, so there’s no need to worry.”

A heavy sigh was heard over the phone, and Yongguk knew right away his father was feeling terrible. The two of them had never needed to have this sort of conversation, and were both feeling sort of strange doing it now.

“Do you hate that I’m gay?” Yongguk then asked after the silence was growing too much for him to handle.

“I don’t know if I’m necessarily mad, or if hate is the right word,” Mr. Bang answered. “It’s more...I’m disappointed in a way…”

“Because you know I won’t be producing an heir?” Yongguk questioned.

“You still can!” Mr. Bang said in a hopeful voice. “You can still get married and have an heir! You might be bi-sexual in the end!”

“Dad...I’m telling you right now...I know I’m not bi-sexual,” Yongguk admitted. “I only like men...that’s it. There’s going to be no chance in me ever wanting to be with a woman,” he explained, although he knew it was not what his father would want to hear.

“You wouldn’t even marry for the sake of the company?” Mr. Bang asked.

“I wouldn’t love her,” Yongguk replied. He knew he was talking about the woman his father had been talking about the other night. “I wouldn’t want to put anyone through that...making them think I love them and all...giving them false hope.”

“Yongguk, if you could just try maybe. Then you would find you could love her,” Mr. Bang stated.

“Dad…” Yongguk groaned while rolling his eyes. “Please...I don’t want to do that. If you make me meet with someone...I’m letting you know right now...I will tell them I’m gay. I’ll let them know I’m not on the market in that way.”

“You’re going to doom our company if you don’t produce an heir,” his father stated, that seeming to be the only thing on his mind.

“What if I adopt a child, dad? Would that still work?” Yongguk questioned. “I mean...that seems like a good option to me. If I adopt when they are still very, very young...it would be like having my own biological child whom I’d raise,” he pointed out.

Yongguk could hear his father hum on the other end of the phone, actually thinking about what he had just said.

“Look dad...I don’t know how long it’s going to take you to think about what I just said...but I’m really tired, and I still have things to take care of tomorrow,” Yongguk stated. “Would you mind if we end the call here?”

“Oh...um...right. You must be tired and everything,” Mr. Bang stated. “Yongguk...I really am sorry about what I did to you Friday night. I felt terrible after it settled in on what I had done,” he explained. “It was just so sudden and out of nowhere...I overreacted and I never want to do that to you again.”

“I know...I know, dad. I didn’t want Himchan saying anything about it last night but...he went out and said it anyways,” Yongguk explained.

“I understand. Your mother has already talked to him about it and from what she tell me, scolded him quite a bit,” Mr. Bang explained. “But...don’t let me keep you awake any longer than you should be. Get some rest and finish preparing for Monday tomorrow.”

“Alright, dad,” the younger said with a small laugh. 

Thankfully, although their conversation had been short and a bit awkward, things seemed to be back to normal between them. Of course they would only be able to tell as time went on how the situation would play out, but at least there was no more yelling.

“If you feel the need to talk to me more about this...to explain things or just talk...feel free to call me or come over whenever you want,” Mr. Bang told him calmly. 

“I’ll keep that in mind dad. Goodnight,” Yongguk said, followed by a small yawn.

“Goodnight, Yongguk. Rest well,” Mr. Bang said before the call was ended.

With his phone still clutched in his hand, Yongguk threw his arm over his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He was glad the conversation had gone the way he had wanted it to, but there was no doubt in his head that his father would want to talk about this again. He did, after all, seem set on having an heir to take over the company. 

As he laid there, he then heard the sound of a door opening and closing, signaling Himchan was moving around.

“Huh...he didn’t even go out anywhere,” Yongguk said to himself as he dropped his arm away from his eyes. “Figured he’d go out drinking or something,” he grunted while getting up from his bed and heading to the door.

Leaving his room, Yongguk walked slowly down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He had not had anything to eat since dinner with Daehyun and Kyuhyun, and his stomach was actually growling a bit. Not to mention he also felt like he was going to stress eat after talking to his father. Either way, no matter what the reason he was hungry for, he wanted food and he wanted it now.

“When did you get back home?” Himchan asked as soon as Yongguk took a step into the kitchen. “I didn't hear you or anything.”

“Mmmm...half an hour or so ago I’d guess,” Yongguk said. Honestly he did not know what time he had gotten home at since he had only wanted to shower and rest up a bit. “I’m shocked you didn’t go out to drink or anything,” he added.

“I have my exhibition to get ready for in a week and I’m too tired to go out,” Himchan explained with a bored expression on his face. “I'm putting all my effort into this to make it as good as possible so I sacrificed a night of fun. Just like you do your best at your job...right now, this is mine. I have no time to spare going out.”

Yongguk nodded his head and hummed quietly. The extent of Himchan’s seriousness and dedication was shocking to him. 

“Do you already know what you’re going to show at the exhibition?” Yongguk questioned while grabbing some ramyeon they had and filling a pot with water so it could start heating up.

Himchan stood there, scratching his head and watching Yongguk move around. He had thought by now he would have some idea, but it was proving more difficult than he thought. 

“No, not yet. I was given some suggestions, some of which I’ll take, but there are still others I’m considering adding in,” Himchan explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s my final decision in the end, but it all needs to flow together and look appealing to the eyes.”

“I can always help you decide on what you want to show,” Yongguk offered. “You can show me what you’re debating putting in the exhibition and all.”

“Why would I want your opinion about my paintings?” Himchan scoffed with a snarl on his face. “I don’t need your help making decisions for my show.”

Yongguk raised his eyebrows a little and took a step back.

“Well I just figured since we talked so much this past week and all...got closer to each other...that you’d be more willing to accept my help,” the older answered honestly.

“Just because we talked with each other quite a bit last week, does not make us closer,” Himchan stated, folding his arms over his chest and letting out a small puff of air. “Even if we talked a lot, that doesn’t mean I’m going to be all buddy-buddy with you and talk with you all the time.”

“Oh…” Yongguk said in a sadder tone. “I just thought-”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but you thought wrong,” the younger said as he rolled his eyes at how stupid Yongguk was being about this. “You can just leave me to my life, and you can start getting busy with yours again on Monday.”

With that said, Himchan left the kitchen and headed back upstairs. As soon as he was gone, Yongguk turned around and saw the water in his pot was now boiling. Quickly adding the ramyeon into the water, he waited for it to be ready, added the seasoning, stirred it around a bit, and then went in search for a large enough bowl to hold it all. Usually he would eat it out of the pot at the dining room table while flipping through the newspaper or watching television, but tonight he just wanted to go into his bedroom and do nothing.

Eventually finding a large enough bowl, Yongguk poured the noodles and broth in before grabbing a large glass of water as well. His phone was shoved into his pants pocket and he was on his way to return to his room.

As he made his way down the hallway to his room, he heard a door open and turned around to see Himchan walking down with his phone up against his ear.

“So do you think I could come in on...let’s say Tuesday? For an hour like normal?” Himchan asked just as he reached the stairs.

Must be nice to do things whenever you want...I can’t with going back to work and all, the older sighed to himself.

“Great! one o’clock will work perfectly!” Himchan exclaimed while climbing down the stairs. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see me again.”

What’s he talking about? Yongguk asked himself. Who hasn’t he seen in awhile?

“I forget how long it’s been honestly,” the younger said with a small laugh. “I can’t wait to see what he’s gotten added since I’ve last been there, I know you said I’d have to wait and see for myself.”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Yongguk continued on to his room and nudge the door open with his foot before bumping it with his hip to get it closed. Just as soon as the door closed behind him, his phone started going off in his pocket.

“Jeez...who wants me now?” Yongguk growled as he rushed to put down his ramyeon and water so he could answer his phone. “Hello?” he groaned in agitation while jumping into his bed and reaching for the remote to the television.

“Wow...I mean...don’t sound too excited to hear from me…” Kyuhyun said in a hurt voice.

“Sorry, Kyuhyun. It’s just been a bit hectic since I’ve gotten home,” Yongguk explained.

“You’ve barely been home since we got back from the club. What could have possibly happened?” Kyuhyun questioned.

“Uuuhhggg...I had a talk with my father about his reaction to me being gay. And Himchan told me he isn’t going to be all buddy-buddy with me just because we talked a lot last week. So...things in my life haven’t improved too much,” Yongguk explained. 

“Ew...that doesn’t sound like too much fun,” Kyuhyun said in a sad voice. “But anyways, I called to ask you a question.”

“Shoot,” Yongguk simply said while reaching over to his ramyeon bowl and placing it on his lap.

“You know how I’m going to China for a couple of years to work on a project,” Kyuhyun began by saying. “Well, they changed the date they want me there and it looks like I have a plane ticket and everything ready for this Thursday,” he explained with a heavy, stressed sounding sigh.

“This Thursday!?” Yongguk screeched, sitting up in bed more and almost knocking his ramyeon off his lap in the process. “What do you mean this Thursday!? Are they crazy or something to make a change like that without confronting you about it!?”

“They changed the day...there’s nothing I can do about it,” Kyuhyun stated. “It’s not like I can tell them no or anything.”

“But will you even be done packing and all by then?” Yongguk questioned while placing his ramyeon back on his nightstand and getting up from his bed.

Yongguk could not help it, he needed to pace around while listening to Kyuhyun. This was all happening so fast.

“That’s kind of why I wanted to ask you something,” Kyuhyun explained. “You see...I’m sore from today…”

“Because you got fucked!” Yongguk exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

“Right...I got...fucked…” Kyuhyun said in a not too pleased voice. “Anyways, my ass and back are killing me and I don’t think I can do any heavy lifting or anything, which is a lot of what I have left to pack,” he explained. “Do you think you could come and give me a hand? Daehyun already said he’d help.”

“Hhhmmm...hold on. I need to check what work is going to be like. I know my father sent me a work schedule about a week ago so let me see if I have something that works out,” Yongguk said while heading over to his desk and switching on his laptop.

The two of them sat in silence as Yongguk waited for his computer to turn on, logged into his e-mail, and selected the e-mail he had saved from his father. Glancing over it quickly, he was thankful to see a day that would work very well.

“Alright, so it looks like there is a huge meeting on Wednesday for some sort of...conference thing…” Yongguk explained. “My dad noted that I don’t have to attend it since it’s with all the CEOs, presidents, and vice presidents. I can come on Tuesday after work and help you then, and maybe we can go out for drinks that night too.”

“That works great!” Kyuhyun explained, followed by a pained sound from moving a way he should not have. “Daehyun actually said Tuesday would work the best for him because he has to fill in his parents about his work situation on Monday. Something about them hopefully continuing to fund him while he looks for something else…” Kyuhyun explained.

“Aahhh right...Daehyun’s parents put money into his bank account and everything to give him more money to spend,” Yongguk said with a nod of his head. Daehyun’s parents were generous as long as he worked hard, so for his friend's sake he hoped he would continue to get some money to help him through this rough time. “Hopefully they don’t cut him off then. He’s going to be looking for work after all. Job hunting can be a job in itself.”

“You’ll be left to deal with him if he is cut off,” Kyuhyun reminded him.

“Oh gosh...don’t remind-”

“YA! WHO SAID YOU COULD FINISH UP THE LAST RAMYEON!” Himchan sudden shouted.

“Shit...I have to go. Himchan is mad at me now…” Yongguk sighed with a slight eye roll. “I’ll see you on Tuesday. I’ll let you know when I’m leaving work.”

“Sounds good to me. Bye, Yongguk! Don't get killed by Himchan!”

“Bye, Kyuhyun. I'll try to survive…”

With that, the call ended and Yongguk quickly went over to his door and locked it. He knew Himchan could easily walk or drive to the nearest convenience store and buy some more ramyeon, but the younger would probably make a bigger deal of it than he had to. Right now, he was not in the mood to deal with the younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the books! Woot! Not too much happened in this chapter sadly, but Yongguk and Daehyun did get to find out that Kyuhyun bottomed to Hyukjae xD All thanks to Seunghyun giving away that he knew what had happened! Now Mr. Kwon seems to have his eyes on Daehyun too...so we will have to wait and see if anything happens with that! Kyuhyun is going to be feeling that for the next few days :P What did you think of Yongguk’s conversation with his father? It seems like they are still struggling a bit to see eye to eye :/ And Yongguk and Himchan are always just a mess so...we still have that going! Come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	30. A Blur

**Monday came too fast for Yongguk to handle, and before he knew it, his alarm was going off at five o’clock and he was hopping into the shower. He knew Himchan would not be up, or even be thinking about waking up at this time, and could not help but envy him. However, that meant everything he did outside of his room had to be done silently, or he would face the younger’s wrath later that night.**

 

**“It'd be much easier getting up if I was going to go see Junhong and not going to work…” Yongguk grumbled to himself as he ran shampoo through his hair. “Being around him would surely wake me up and bring me to full attention.”**

 

**The water continued raining against his body before he looked down. While his mind may not have been fully awake, another part of his body certainly was. Turning to face the wall of the shower, he gently smacked his forehead against the cold tiles.**

 

**“Damn morning wood...damn, Junhong…” he growled to himself before he took his member in his hand.**

 

**The bathroom filled with steam and muffled grunts as Yongguk took care of his problem at hand. Thankfully, thinking of Junhong helped him get off easily and soon enough he was rinsing his hand off under the shower stream.**

 

**Yongguk was in a complete daze as he moved from the shower, in a bit of a haze, to his closet where he pulled out clothes he had laid aside for the day and tossed them on his bed. Removing the towel from around his waist, he quickly dried off his hair a bit before starting to pull his clothes on. Getting dressed killed enough time for his hair to dry a bit more before he went back into the bathroom, blow dried his hair the rest of the way, and styled it in a professional manner.**

 

**Once that was all done, he grabbed his phone from the charger, picked up his briefcase from a chair sitting at a small table in the corner of his room, and headed downstairs to make himself some breakfast. Since he had wasted so much time with getting ready this morning, he had to settle for popping some bread down and having some toast with blueberry jam. As he was looking in the fridge for his jam, the smoke detector suddenly began going off.**

 

**A vile scream filled not only the kitchen, but the entire house as it bounced off the walls. The once silent house was now live and active.**

 

**“Crap! Crap! Crap!” Yongguk swore as he grabbed his plate off the counter and started waving it at the smoke detector while popping up his toast to prevent it from burning anymore. “What the...it’s not even burnt!” he exclaimed when he saw his toast had barely browned.**

 

**The smoke detector finally stopped going off, just in time for Yongguk to see Himchan standing there in his boxer briefs with his eyes half closed.**

 

 **“What the** ** _hell_** **do you think you’re doing at this hour of the morning…?” the younger asked in a pissed off voice.**

 

**_Getting death wished upon me based off the look on your face,_ ** **the older male cringed to himself. “I was making toast,” Yongguk then replied as he plucked the two pieces out and showed them to Himchan. “But we haven’t cleaned the toaster out in a while, so things were burning inside.”**

 

**“Then why don’t you clean the damn thing out!?” Himchan screamed, hitting his fist against the wall and letting it slowly slide down before letting out another yawn.**

 

 **“You’re the one who lives off toast in the morning since you’re usually lazy,” Yongguk reminded him. “If anything,** ** _you_** **should be the one cleaning out the toaster. But lord forbid you do** ** _anything_** **around here.”**

 

**Himchan squinted his eyes and growled at Yongguk, but was too tired to say or do anything else. Instead, he wandered over to the couch in the living room and collapsed down onto it, face-planting into the cushion and dangling one arm and one leg off the edge.**

 

**Yongguk could only shake his head as he put butter and then jam onto the toast. He quickly ate one of the pieces of toast along with a glass of milk before starting to head out of the kitchen with the other piece hanging out of his mouth. Quickly glancing to the couch, he saw Himchan was already completely passed out and snoring lightly. He honestly did not even understand why the younger had gotten up for the smoke detector since it was so early.**

 

**Either way, he snatched his keys up from the table by the door and headed out to his car. He was already running about ten minutes late, and he did not want to make it even worse, especially since he had a good half an hour drive ahead of him, and traffic at this time of the morning could vary between being light and manageable, to heavy and horrible.**

 

**Luck must have been on his side that morning, however, as he managed to walk into his father’s office building with a couple minutes to spare.**

 

**“Good morning, Mr. Bang,” a woman behind the receptionist desk greeted brightly as she stood up from her seat, hands folded in front of her, and bowed to him.**

 

**“Good morning,” Yongguk greeted back, still not used to being called Mr. Bang.**

 

**“It’s great to see you are back,” she then said, smiling shyly at him before sitting back down and tucking her hair behind her ear.**

 

**“Feels kind of good to be back,” Yongguk honestly replied.**

 

**Before the young woman could say anything else, Yongguk turned away, headed to the elevator, and selected the fifteenth floor. It was the highest floor in the building and where his father worked along with the other higher ups of the company. He had originally told his father that having him work on the top floor was not fair, since he was not yet anyone of importance. However, he was told that as the future successor it made sense to be up there. Although he still had hesitations about his father's decision, he knew at the time it was easier to give in to what his father wanted.**

 

**Thankfully, it was early enough in the morning so no one was traveling from floor to floor yet. This meant he was able to have a straight shot to the floor he needed. That was great because right now he did not feel like interacting with people. All he wanted was a slow, silent start of his day so he could work on getting back into the swing of things.**

 

**When the elevator door opened, he stepped out and took a deep breath. It felt like forever since he had been in the office and he almost thought he needed to take a tour around the floor to remind himself of where people sat and everything. Deciding he could do that throughout the day, however, he went over to his office and took a seat behind his desk. Right away he leaned back in his chair, which squeaked slightly from not being used.**

 

**Since he was his father’s son, he had been given a large office so he could focus on learning everything he could. There was a window behind him, chairs on the other side of his desk, a table in the corner surrounded by more chairs, and large whiteboards covering one of the walls. It was with a heavy sigh that he knew it was time to start getting to work. Yongguk did not have much time between sitting down and starting to look through his e-mails before there was a knock on his door. Looking up, he saw his father standing there with one of his hands shoved into his pocket.**

 

**“Mind if I come in?” Mr. Bang asked as he walked into the room anyways, closing the door behind him.**

 

**“Be my guest,” Yongguk sighed while leaning back in his chair was swiveling it back and forth slightly. “Did you need to talk to me about something important that you closed the door?” he questioned.**

 

**Mr. Bang walked farther into the room and took a seat in one of the multiple comfortable chairs sitting across from Yongguk’s desk. Calmly sitting down in one, Mr. Bang unbuttoned his suit coat and crossed one leg over the other.**

 

**“How are you doing, Yongguk?” Mr. Bang then asked in a caring voice. “Your neck is looking good.”**

 

**“Oh right...yeah...it’s basically healed now,” Yongguk replied. “Like I said before, it didn’t seem too bad.”**

 

**The room then grew quiet as Yongguk adjusted the collar on his shirt slightly to cover up as much of the slight burn he still had. Maybe he should have spent time this morning applying makeup to make it appear less noticeable.**

 

**“I still have the information on the one girl I’d like you to meet with,” Mr. Bang then said, breaking the silence.**

 

**“Dad...I thought I-”**

 

**“I know, Yongguk. I know what you explained to me on Saturday and I understand,” Mr. Bang stated with a couple nods of his head. “Even if you’re not bi-sexual...and have no interest in her whatsoever...you at least need to meet with her. That way, her father will be pleased and we can put this behind us.”**

 

**“What about the bond you would be able to make with their company if we married?” Yongguk then asked.**

 

**Even if there was no way he would ever consider marriage with the girl, he was still concerned for his father’s business. His father had put his life into building it into what it was today, and he did not want to see everything come crumbling down just because of his sexuality.**

 

**“Don’t worry about that, Yongguk. I’ll get it taken care of and make sure our business and theirs can still merge together,” Mr. Bang explained, intertwining his fingers and placing his hands on his knee. “Marriage isn’t the only way to solidify a partnership between companies,” he reminded his son.**

 

**“But you’ll still need an heir for after I’m gone as well,” Yongguk pointed out again.**

 

**Another silence grew in the room, causing Yongguk to regret bringing that little problem up again.**

 

**“Would you be against sperm donation and having a woman carry the child?” Mr. Bang asked in a completely serious voice.**

 

**“Wh-what?” Yongguk asked, never having even thought of that possibility.**

 

**“You’d have a say in the woman you’d want to carry the child of course,” Mr. Bang told him right away.**

 

**“What…?” Yongguk uttered under his breath in complete shock.**

 

**“There are plenty of qualified women who do it for all sorts of people, so you wouldn’t have a problem selecting someone,” Mr. Bang pointed out. “We can find the best of the best and have you produce an heir that way. You don’t have to have sex with her or anything and we’ll have a blood heir to continue here.”**

 

**There was nothing Yongguk could do besides slouch back in his chair and take a few deep breaths. The last thing he had expected this early in the morning on his first day back was a conversation this serious and heavy.**

 

**“Can I have time to think about that before actually making a commitment?” Yongguk then asked. There was no way he was going to say yes to something like that right away without giving it some serious consideration.**

 

**“I can allow you to do that,” Mr. Bang agreed with a firm nod of his head. “It’s not like we need you to produce an heir right at this moment after all. I just want to let you know...I’ve given what you said thought...and I don’t want to push you into something you won’t enjoy,” he explained.**

 

**Yongguk could not help but smile when his father said that. Things had gone from completely bad with his father finding out about his sexuality, to him understanding and accepting quite fast. Sure there were still bumps in the road but it was progress, and that was all he was looking for.**

 

**“You know I care about you more than anything. Right?” Mr. Bang suddenly asked, the tone of his voice serious yet soft.**

 

**“Of course I do. You’ve always done anything and everything for me to ensure I was happy with life,” Yongguk replied, remembering how they had never argued or shouted or anything. Things between them had always been handled very civilly.**

 

**Mr. Bang only smiled before lifting himself out of the chair and putting his hands in his pockets. Yongguk went to stand up to walk his father to the door, but Mr. Bang shook his head, telling his son silently that he did not need to bother. Understanding, Yongguk settled back into his chair and watched as his father disappeared out of his office, leaving the door open like it was before he had come in.**

 

**With nothing else to do now, Yongguk went back to looking through his e-mails and looking at the pile of papers that were sitting on the edge of his desk he had missed earlier. He did not have the time to let what his father had talked to him about weight on his mind and distract him. Thinking about that would only slow him down during the day, and he could not afford for that to happen.**

 

**Throughout the day, multiple people were popping in and out of Yongguk’s office. Some of them were simply coming in to talk with him and ask how it felt being back in the office. Others, on the other hand, were coming in to talk to him about important things his father had left for him to handle. One of the people who had come into his office had ended up staying for a little over an hour to get everything talked through.**

 

**Yongguk had been so busy throughout the day that he had not been able to go down and buy lunch until around 2:30pm. Even then, by the time he got back up to his office, there was someone waiting to speak with him. In the end, Yongguk had not eaten his lunch until closer to four o’clock. With the small breakfast he had eaten, and having such a late lunch, he had begun to feel sluggish and had scarfed down his food as if it was his last meal.**

 

**Come five o’clock, Yongguk could not get out of the office fast enough. He packed everything up, turned off his computer, and headed as fast as he could to the elevator. The last thing he wanted was to be stopped by someone on the floor for one reason or another. Home was the only place he wanted to be right now. Quiet home.**

 

**Traffic was quite heavy on the way home, but that just gave Yongguk time to sit in his car and listen to his music. His mind was filled with everything that had happened at work, and things he needed to get done during the week. For his first week back, he was just glad he had Wednesday off so the CEO’s, presidents, and vice presidents could hold their meetings. He had checked with his father multiple times to make sure he really was not needed in at work that day, and each time his father had assured him that he was not needed in the office. It was almost like he was being broken back into work by having the middle of the week off.**

 

**After almost an hour long drive because of traffic, Yongguk parked his car in the driveway and turned it off. For a while, he sat there with his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the headrest of his seat. It was only after a couple of minutes that he decided it was time to get out and go inside. It had been such a busy day that he could hardly focus on anything. He felt drained, his head was spinning from all the assignments he was working on which all seemed to have the same due date, and now he was hallucinating by hearing loud music.**

 

**“Shower...dinner...maybe some television...and then time for bed…” Yongguk sighed to himself as he got out of his car and headed towards the front door, his feet slightly shuffling his feet.**

 

**Fishing his key out of his pocket, Yongguk slid it into the lock and gave it a twist. As soon as the door opened, a loud flood of music came crashing into him. Yongguk covered his ears with his hands, closed the door with a kick of his foot, and went in search of the person in charge of all this noise.**

 

**“The quiet house I was looking forward to...it doesn’t exist…” Yongguk whined with his hands still pressed firmly against his ears to block out as much of the noise as possible.**

 

**Up the stairs and down the hallway, the older was led to Himchan’s bedroom. The music was so loud that he swore he saw the closed door rattling in the doorframe. Knocking loudly a couple of times on the closed door, Yongguk waited for the younger to answer it. When there was no answer, he tried opening the door himself, only to find it was locked. That only prompted him to knock on the door again, this time louder and longer. Surely the neighbors would complain the next day if this went on for much longer. That is, if they had not already.**

 

**Eventually, Himchan came to the door and glared on him through the couple inch crack he allowed.**

 

**“What do you want?” Himchan asked in a normal voice.**

 

**“What!?” Yongguk shouted, finding it hard to read the younger’s lips when the music was pounding against his head so hard that it was making his eyes shake.**

 

**“What do you want?” Himchan asked again in the same volumed voice.**

 

**Rolling his eyes, Yongguk made the motion of turning down the volume. He was not about to have a shouting match and lose his voice for work tomorrow. Himchan lazily turned around and walked back into his room while leaving his door cracked open a little bit. Only when the music was turned down considerably did Himchan return to the door.**

 

**“What do you want?” Himchan asked for the third time, looking bored with the question already.**

 

**“I wanted to ask you to turn down your music,” Yongguk replied. “It was loud enough coming in, I can only imagine how annoyed our neighbors must be right now.”**

 

**“Ehhh...it’s only been on for the last two hours or so,” Himchan stated as if it were no big deal.**

 

**“At that volume!?” the older questioned with a shocked expression on his face. “How loud did you even have it!?”**

 

**“As loud as the system would let me,” Himchan stated.**

 

**“You shouldn’t play it that loud, Himchan. It’s bad for your ears,” Yongguk pointed out.**

 

**“Good thing you don’t need ears to paint then,” Himchan replied before closing the door in Yongguk’s face.**

 

**The older took a stumbled step back while looking at the closed door in front of him. This was revenge for the smoke detector going off early in the morning, Yongguk was certain of it. Just like Himchan liked quiet mornings, the younger male knew he liked his nights to be quiet. It looked like Himchan really was not going to be all buddy-buddy with him even though they had talked so much. But right now, that was not a concern to Yongguk. All that mattered was the music had been turned down and now he could go and carry on with the rest of his night.**

 

**\------**

**The Club**

 

 

**It was late at night but neither Junhong nor Jongup could manage to fall asleep. Even though Seunghyun did not want them roaming around the empty building at night, the two of them decided there was no harm in slipping out for a while. The cameras were turned off anyways, since there were no customers to supervise, so it was not like they would get caught unless Seunghyun himself was walking around.**

 

**“Did you hear back about when you’re getting your other piercing taken care of?” Junhong asked as they roamed around.**

 

**Both of them wore baggy sweatpants and a looser shirt so they could be completely comfortable and warm. Although Seunghyun prefered for them to wear their more fitted pajamas, he always gave them the option of something more comfortable like this as well.**

 

**“Oh right...I never told you when I found out,” Jongup replied, looking up at Junhong. “Tomorrow morning the doctor’s coming in and we’re taking care of it,” he explained. “I won’t be taking any customers just so I can have one day to get use to the piercing and let it heal a bit.”**

 

**“Seunghyun is probably going to set rules for your customers for a couple of weeks like he did for me as well,” Junhong pointed out. “He wouldn’t want you getting hurt on accident or anything.”**

 

**“I know. I just don’t know what sort of restrictions I'll get,” the younger stated as they turned the corner and continued on their way through the dimly lit hallways. “I don’t even remember what sort of piercing Seunghyun is having me get. A...frenum was it?”**

 

**“No matter what you end up getting, I’m sure both you and your customers are going to enjoy it a lot,” Junhong pointed out.**

**Just as he said that, a door opened to someone else’s room. The two of them stopped where they were, and watched as Sungmin popped out wearing only a large, fuzzy, baby pink robe and some matching slippers.**

 

**“Sungmin…?” Jongup called lightly.**

 

**The other jumped slightly before turning his attention towards Junhong and Jongup.**

 

**“What are you two doing out at this time at night?” Seungmin questioned, pulling his robe closer around himself.**

 

**“We were just taking a small walk since we couldn’t sleep,” Jongup explained. “But what are you doing walking around?” he questioned, knowing Sungmin was one to always follow the rules.**

 

**“Mmm...I just have a bad headache so I was going to go and get some medicine,” Sungmin explained. “I forgot to ask for a restock in the room.”**

 

**“Honestly, you’re not looking too well, Sungmin,” Junhong said in a worried voice as he walked up to him and placed his hand over his forehead.**

 

**Sungmin tried to back away from him, but Junhong grabbed onto his arm to keep him in place. When Junhong felt how hot Sungmin was, he started to feel panicked.**

**  
****“Sungmin...are you feeling alright?” Junhong questioned in a worried voice. “You feel so warm…”**

 

**“Fine...I’m fine…I probably feel warm because I’m bundled up in this robe,” Sungmin explained with a faint smile. “Like I said, it’s just a headache and all I need is some medicine. Then I'll be good as new.”**

 

**Junhong gave Sungmin a not too sure look but did not say anything.**

 

**“Let us at least walk with you to get your medicine,” Junhong said as he helped support the other. “I want to make sure you’re really alright. You are burning up, and since I don’t know if it’s really because of your robe, I don’t want you wandering around alone.”**

 

**Sungmin gazed past Junhong to see Jongup looking nervous. He took notice of how Jongup was nervously playing with the top of his sweatpants.**

 

**“I’m not burning a fever,” Sungmin stated firmly, bringing his attention back to Junhong. He then pulled at the collar of his robe and stated, “It’s fluffy, it’s heavy, it’s making me warm.”**

 

**“Then we’ll take your temperature when we get you your medicine to see who’s right,” Junhong told him firmly before looking back towards Jongup. “Do you want to tag along, Jongup? Or would you rather go back and try to get some sleep?”**

 

**“I want to make sure Sungmin’s alright too,” Jongup replied as he went and stood next to the two of them. Even he could see some beads of sweat forming on Sungmin’s forehead.**

 

**Not trying to seem suspicious, Sungmin allowed the two of them to walk along with him, even though Junhong was more so guiding him as if he was sick.**

 

**“How was your session on Saturday?” Jongup asked, knowing it had been with Mr. Kwon. “Was it good?”**

 

**“I...don’t really remember it to be honest with you,” Sungmin admitted as they continued on their way. “Everything’s just sort of...a blur. I remember the beginning and a bit of the end, but everything is kind of fuzzy.”**

 

**“Who did you have that day?” Junhong then asked. “Did you blackout from such good sex?”**

 

**Junhong heard as Sungmin let out a sigh and looked down at him with a confused look. It almost seemed like Sungmin was not looking forward to saying the person’s name for some reason.**

 

**“Mr. Kwon…” Sungmin finally said with a frown on his face.**

 

**The three of them fell silent as they walked. All of them knew what Mr. Kwon did when he had anyone for a session.**

 

**“Did he use the pills?” Jongup asked in a small voice. “I hate those pills…”**

 

**“He did,” Sungmin stated with a slight nod of his head. “He had me take a pill and then he had something else this time around…”**

 

**“What else did he have? Another drug?” Junhong asked, raising his eyebrows as he felt Sungmin stumble a little.**

 

**“It was another drug but he wouldn’t tell me what it does...although I have a feeling that is the reason I can’t remember what he did to me,” Sungmin explained in a tired voice. “He injected something into me...it kind of felt like fire in my veins for the first couple of minutes...it was terrible…it made me want to scream...” he continued explaining. “Ever since then as well...I haven’t felt normal.”**

**“Why haven’t you told Seunghyun about it then?” Junhong questioned right away. “There has to be a mark from where he put the needle into you,” he pointed out.**

 

**Sungmin raised the arm Mr. Kwon had stuck him in and turned his wrist over so he could look at his veins. Sadly, there was no mark there, or bruise, or anything. Now that Sungmin came to think about it, he never saw any sign of the needle that pierced his skin after it had happened.**

 

**“There’s no mark...Mr. Kwon knew what he was doing. Besides, if that drug is anything like the pills he uses...there isn’t going to be any trace, especially since a couple days have passed,” Sungmin said sadly as he dropped his hand back down to his side and continued walking.**

 

**The three of them reached the medical office where all the medications were kept and right away Junhong started looking for the appropriate things. While Junhong was reaching for medication in a cabinet, a couple of bottles fell and crashed into some glass containers holding cotton swabs. The glass fell to the floor along with the bottles of pills, causing the glass to shatter.**

 

**“Shit…” Junhong growled as he carefully stepped away from the glass.**

 

**“Let me help,” Sungmin said, making his way towards Junhong, his legs feeling a little unsteady.**

 

**“You aren’t feeling well,” Jongup reminded him, placing his arm on his shoulder. “Let me go and help him. You just wait here.”**

 

**Sungmin allowed Jongup to go and help Junhong and grumbled, “I’m not dying…”**

 

**Jongup started cleaning up the glass on the floor while Junhong grabbed the correct bottle of medication and a breakable cooling pack for the fever he was certain Sungmin had. He was about to grab a thermometer to take Sungmin’s temperature, when there was a loud thud in the room.**

 

**Junhong and Jongup turned around right away to see Sungmin laying on the floor. He was sweating even more now, his face was flushed red, and was breathing shallowly. His eyes were closed and his body looked like it could not stop shaking.**

 

**“Go get Seunghyun! Now!” Junhong shouted in pure panic as he ran over to Sungmin and knelt down beside him.**

 

**Jongup was out of the room in a split second, running frantically to Seunghyun’s room and pounding on his door as soon as he got there.**

 

**“Answer...please answer...please…” Jongup frantically whispered to himself as he continued pounding on Seunghyun’s door.**

 

**Quick footsteps were heard from inside the room before the door was yanked open. Seunghyun stood there with squinting eyes and a confused expression plastered on his face.**

 

**“What the...Jongup...do you have any idea what time-”**

 

**“Sungmin! Help!” Jongup then shouted, pointing back in the direction he had come from. “Collapsed!” he screamed before bolting off down the hallway.**

 

**Seunghyun’s eyes flew wide open and, without pulling on anything else besides for the pajama bottoms he was wearing, ran after Jongup.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is completed! Yet another Yongguk/Himchan fight almost broke out, but thankfully it was too early for Himchan. It also looks like Yongguk’s father is really picking up on the fact that Yongguk is never getting married! But poor Yongguk to go back home and have to deal with an obnoxiously loud Himchan. What did we think about the ending of this chapter though? We learn Mr. Kwon has a new drug to use and Sungmin collapses! Thankfully Jongup ran quickly to Seunghyun! So come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	31. Hold Him Down Tightly

**Without wasting any time, Seunghyun scooped Sungmin into his arms and headed to his car. Jongup and Junhong followed quickly behind, wanting to come with him to make sure Sungmin would be alright. Thankfully for them, Seunghyun had allowed them to come with so they could hold onto Sungmin in the back.**

 

**Usually Seunghyun would never speed because he did not want to get into an accident, let alone now with three of his top four in the car with him. But this was an emergency. He had to make sure Sungmin was alright. Knowing the doctor they usually worked with would take longer to get to them, the hospital was the only choice he had.**

 

**As soon as they reached the hospital, Seunghyun pulled right up to the doors, jumped out of the car, and grabbed Sungmin from Jongup and Junhong. The two of them followed Seunghyun into the hospital as he called for someone to come and help.**

 

**“I need a doctor!” Seunghyun called in a loud, commanding voice as Sungmin continued shaking and gasping for air in his grasp. “Someone, help!”**

 

**Jongup was clinging to Junhong as he watched Seunghyun desperately try to get someone’s attention. Thankfully, a doctor and two nurses came running up to him and led them to the nearest available bed. Seunghyun placed Sungmin down and immediately started answering any questions the doctor had for him. Junhong and Jongup only stood silently as Seunghyun worked on taking care of things at the hospital. After all, there was not anything they could really do.**

 

**“Hyung...is Sungmin going to be alright?” Jongup asked while hugging Junhong’s arm tightly.**

 

**Hugging the smaller male around the shoulder, Junhong let out a nervous sigh. “I’m sure he’s going to be alright,” Junhong replied as he pet Jongup calmly on the head. “He’s probably just overworked or something,” he explained.**

 

**“Or because of Mr. Kwon,” the blonde whispered while Seunghyun and the doctor continued talking.**

 

**“We don’t know that, Jongup,” Junhong pointed out.**

 

**“But he’s only become like this after Mr. Kwon did something different to him,” Jongup pointed out in a hushed voice.**

 

**Junhong glanced over to Seunghyun to see the man still occupied with the doctor and nurses. He bit his lip nervously before turning his attention back to Jongup.**

 

**“Even if we think that this was caused because of Mr. Kwon...there’s no way we could prove anything,” the older pointed out. “Anything he was given is probably for the most part out of Sungmin’s system by now. Even if they have to run tests...they most likely aren't going to find anything…”**

 

**Jongup then turned his attention back to Seunghyun who was walking away from the doctor while rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. He looked tired, not only because it was so late at night, but also because this was an added stress and unforeseen circumstance.**

 

**“Sir…” Jongup called lightly as Seunghyun drew closer.**

 

**“I’ll call Ryeowook to come pick you two up,” Seunghyun stated with a heavy sigh. “I’m staying here tonight to make sure Sungmin’s alright. They’re going to do a couple of tests on him to see if they can find out what’s wrong.”**

 

**“I want to stay!” Jongup explained, earning him a slap on the shoulder from Junhong.**

 

**“Just do what we’re told,” Junhong scolded lightly.**

 

**“But-”**

 

**“Jongup,” Seunghyun called firmly.**

 

**The younger male froze right away and slowly lowered his head, murmuring, “I'm sorry, sir…”**

 

**“Let me remind you,” Seunghyun started, placing his fingers under Jongup’s chin to lift his head back up, “it’s already this late, most likely you haven’t slept yet, and you’re seeing the doctor tomorrow for your piercing. I know how you get when you don’t get enough sleep, and I don’t want anyone getting hurt tomorrow because of your bad mood when the doctor is around.”**

 

**When the fingers disappeared from under his chin, Jongup lowered his head again and nodded slightly. He then felt Seunghyun’s hand on top of his head. He allowed the older to rub his head, messing up his hair even more, without trying to move away from him.**

 

**“I’ll be right back after I make my call. Don’t go wandering off or bothering the doctors working on Sungmin,” Seunghyun told them before walking away.**

 

**While Junhong looked over at Seunghyun, Jongup could not bring his eyes away from Sungmin. Everyone at Lucifer had become close to one another throughout the years. When Jongup had made it into the top four, Sungmin had been the second to congratulate him, after Junhong of course. Although they might not have a lot of time to talk or spend together, he cared for Sungmin and wanted him to be alright.**

 

**“Ryeowook should be here half an hour or so with Ren,” Seunghyun explained as he came back to the two of them. “Why don’t you two go sit down and wait for them?”**

 

**Jongup was about to protest, but Junhong started guiding him towards the waiting area near the front. Sitting the younger down first, Junhong then took a seat next to him and gently laid the younger’s head down on his lap. With a content hum, Jongup nuzzled his head into Junhong’s lap and closed his eyes. He was a lot more tired than he thought he had been. Then again, worrying about Sungmin and running around to get to the hospital quickly probably had not done him any good either. The way Junhong pat his head and ran his fingers through his hair soothed him even more.**

 

**The next thing Jongup knew, he was riding in a car with street lights passing by outside. With a small groan, he picked his head up from Junhong’s lap and looked at the older to find him passed out as well, his head slightly leaned back against the car's headrest.**

 

**“Oh...you’re awake,” Ren said as he turned his head back to look at him.**

 

**Jongup only nodded his head and looked in the rearview mirror to find Ryeowook occasionally glancing back at him now as well.**

 

**“When did Junhong fall asleep?” Jongup questioned, watching as Junhong’s head lolled to the side and rested more against the headrest of his seat.**

 

**“I had to go in and get you guys when we arrived at the hospital,” Ren explained. “Both of you were completely passed out, but Junhong woke up first and told me not to wake you so you could get more sleep,” he continued explaining with a smile on his face.**

 

**“He cares about you a lot,” Ryeowook added without taking his eyes off the road. “He made sure you were comfortable in the car and everything before we started heading back.”**

 

**“How close are we now?” Taking another glance at Junhong again, he could not help but smile faintly. Junhong was always treating him so well.**

 

**“It’ll only be a couple more minutes,” Ryeowook replied.**

 

**“Everything looks so different in the dark…” Jongup admitted while watching streetlights and buildings go by.**

 

**“Do you even know the area that well?” Ren then asked. “I mean...none of you guys get to go out a lot. At least Ryeowook, me, and the others get to leave to get supplies and spend time away from here. But...you guys only leave when you’re with someone for the weekend or rented for a special occasion.”**

 

**“I know my way around a bit,” Jongup replied. “When I get rented for the weekend, my masters usually enjoy bringing me places or showing me off to people. So I’ve been around quite a bit. But...I don’t think I could really navigate on my own…” he explained, feeling like he may as well be a kindergartener with his navigation skills.**

 

**“We should get all of you a map so you can study the area more,” Ryeowook stated with a small sigh. “It would be bad if you got separated from your master one day and ended up lost and in a dangerous part of the neighborhood.”**

 

**“Would we be allowed to do that?” Jongup asked. He thought it would cause worry that perhaps someone might attempt running away.**

 

**“I’ll bring it up with Seunghyun tomorrow or something and ask him about it,” Ryeowook replied. “It would be for your safety after all, so I don’t see why he would be opposed.”**

 

**“Because they could potentially run away then,” Ren brought up, having been thinking the same as Jongup.**

 

 **“Everyone who works at Lucifer has stuck around because they** ** _want_** **to,” Ryeowook reminded him. “Seunghyun gave all of them a chance to back out and leave, but everyone chose to stay.”**

 

**“We’re all really happy there,” Jongup spoke up.**

 

**“Even when we have hard days and feel like crap afterwards...we’ll never think about leaving,” Junhong suddenly stated.**

 

**“Hyung,” Jongup called cutely. “Did we wake you up? I’m sorry…”**

 

**“You didn’t wake me, Jongup,” Junhong reassured him, reaching his hand up and stroking his cheek lightly.**

 

**“You should have told me you were tired too…” the blonde then said with a pout on his lips. “You were acting so caring towards me...and I had no idea you really wanted to sleep too…”**

 

**“That’s because I’m meant to take care of you, Jongup,” the older replied. “Just let me take care of you like a good hyung.”**

 

**Jongup smiled at Junhong. The older was always like that towards him, putting his worries in front of his own. This time, instead of Junhong reaching his hand out to Jongup, the younger did it and pat him on the head with a child-like smile running across his face.**

 

**“We’re back,” Ren then called back to them.**

 

**The car came to a stop, the engine died, and the four of them got out. Junhong and Jongup went into the club first, followed by Ryeowook and Ren who locked up and made sure everything was secure.**

 

**Making their way back to their room, Junhong helped guide Jongup who was already half asleep again and barely picking up his feet as he walked. He could not help but laugh at the younger. For someone who seemed so mature when he was with customers, right now he could not help but see a little boy who needed help in the world.**

 

**“Is Sungmin going to be alright?” Jongup asked as they reached their room.**

 

**“I’m sure he will be,” Junhong answered, holding their door open for Jongup and watching as the younger made his way to his own bed.**

 

**“Then...why did he have to go to the hospital? Isn’t there someone here who could have helped him?” the blonde questioned while crawling into bed and burrowing himself under his cover.**

 

**Junhong closed their room door behind them and went over to Jongup’s bed.**

 

**“I’m sure Seunghyun was just shocked something like this happened so late at night and was equally as startled scared as we were. Plus if he could get Sungmin to the hospital faster than our doctor could get here, I have no doubt that he would opt for going to the hospital instead of waiting,” Junhong explained. Grabbing the covers in his hands, he adjusted them on Jongup and tucked the younger in properly. “He was just doing what he thought was best at the time to ensure Sungmin would be alright.”**

 

**Sleepily, Jongup nodded his head and allowed his eyes to fall closed. Reaching his hand down, Junhong moved some of the blonde hair away from his eyes and finished tucking him in snuggly. He then went over to his own bed and crawled in. His eyelids felt like lead and all he wanted to do was get some sleep.**

 

**It only took a couple minutes of him laying alone before he felt another body pressed up against his. Jongup had this habit of sometimes crawling into his bed when something was bothering him. He had gotten use to it over the years, and now welcomed the company at night when it happened. Even if he wanted to, he would never be able to push Jongup away when he was being like this. So, Junhong turned around him pulled the younger in closer to him. Jongup was already fast asleep again and snoring lightly as he cuddled into Junhong’s chest, his hands lightly clutching to his shirt.**

 

**The next morning, Junhong and Jongup continued sleeping, since Jongup would have the day off, and Junhong did not have any customers until later in the day. After all, Seunghyun did not want to over work anyone, and tried to give them chunks of the day off every now and then.**

 

**“Awwwww...they’re so cute…” Seunghyun said as he stood by Junhong’s bed with the doctor standing next to him.**

 

**“Should we wake them up?” the doctor questioned with a heavy sigh.**

 

**“You only have limited time before your next appointment so yes,” Seunghyun said while crouching down next to the bed.**

 

**The two of them were facing out towards the center of the room. Junhong was spooning Jongup, his arms wrapped protectively around the younger and his nose pressed into his hair. Seunghyun reached his hand forward and poked Jongup on the nose once. The younger scrunched his face and shook his head slightly, which then earned a small groan from Junhong. Entertained by the reaction, Seunghyun poked the blonde again. This time, Jongup reached his hand up and itched his nose.**

 

**Next, Seunghyun gently blew on the younger’s face. This time around, Jongup opened his eyes and let out a tired groan.**

 

**“Sir…” Jongup tiredly called out as he tried sitting up, only to have Junhong pull him back down and hug him even tighter. “Oof!” he grunted when he was pulled back into place. “What are you doing here?”**

 

**“The doctor arrived to do your piercing,” Seunghyun explained.**

 

**Jongup looked over more towards the foot of the bed and saw the doctor that who waved over at him with a smile on his face. It was the same man who had done his first piercing down there.**

 

**“I um...can’t exactly get up at the moment though…” Jongup pointed out as he attempted to move himself again only to have Junhong pull him back down.**

 

**This time, however, when Junhong pulled him down, he flipped them over so he was laying on top of the younger. Jongup let out a small groan as he started kicking his legs and hitting the older on the back. Seunghyun found this to be perfectly entertaining, considering Junhong had no idea they were there.**

 

**“If you try moving again...I’m really going to bite you,” Junhong threatened in his sleep.**

 

**“Junhong...you have to wake up…” Jongup said, tapping him even harder on the shoulder.**

 

 **“Don’t tempt me...I** ** _will_** **dig my teeth into your neck,” a grumpy Junhong, wishing he could have gotten more sleep last night.**

 

**“Kitten...that wouldn’t be very nice. Now would it?” Seunghyun asked as he leaned in closer.**

 

**Upon hearing Seunghyun’s voice close to his ear, Junhong snapped open his eyes and stared at the man. He then picked himself up from Jongup and kneeled on the bed while bowing his head down slightly.**

 

**“Sorry, sir,” Junhong apologized.**

 

**“It’s alright, kitten. I figured you’d be a bit grumpy in the morning after last night,” Seunghyun stated, reaching his hand out and patting Junhong on the head with an understanding smile on his face.**

 

**“How’s Sungmin doing anyways?” Junhong then asked with wide eyes.**

 

**“We can discuss that once Jongup is done getting his piercing,” Seunghyun explained as he watched Jongup sit up on the bed and face him.**

 

**Junhong turned his head and saw the doctor who had done his piercings standing there with an entertained smile on his face.**

 

**“How is your piercing doing, Junhong?” the doctor questioned as he placed his bag down and started getting his things ready.**

 

**“It’s doing very well,” Junhong stated with a large smile on his face. “I kept it clean while it was healing up and it turned out really well!”**

 

**“I’m glad to hear that,” the doctor replied. “Now, let’s get down to business with Jongup.”**

 

**Seunghyun looked at the blonde who seemed a bit nervous about getting his new piercing. Even if he seemed nervous, he still stood up from the bed and dropped his pants right away. His legs were shaking slightly, and did not go unnoticed by Seunghyun.**

 

**“Junhong,” Seunghyun then called in a fun sounding voice.**

 

**“Yes, sir?” the younger replied, perking up more.**

 

**“Hold Jongup down for me,” he stated. “Hold him down tightly.”**

 

**Jongup cocked his head to the side before Junhong suddenly yanked him back onto the bed and pulled him so his back was resting up against his chest. Sitting there confused, Jongup then watched as Seunghyun parted his legs and leaned forward.**

 

**“You know you need to be erect for this piercing,” Seunghyun told him before taking hold of the younger’s flaccid cock.**

 

**“Y-yes, sir,” Jongup acknowledged as Junhong moved his legs so he would be preventing him from closing his legs. “Hyung…” he called out slightly nervously.**

 

**“Don't worry. Just be good for sir and the doctor,” Junhong told him before turning Jongup’s head towards him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Be a good boy.”**

 

**Jongup blinked slowly at Junhong and nodded his head. A small gasp left his lips as he felt Seunghyun tighten his grip on his cock.**

 

**“So what sort of piercing his he getting again?” the doctor asked while Seunghyun starter jerking him off.**

 

**Seunghyun heard a pleasured whimper leave Jongup, and saw him shiver slightly. A smile crossed his face before giving a light blow to to the head of Jongup's cock.**

 

**“Sir~!” the blonde whimpered as he fought off the urge to reach forward and touch himself.**

 

**“A frenum, right here,” Seunghyun explained while running his finger along the underside of Jongup’s cock, right under the already leaking head. “It will go horizontally.”**

 

**“And would you like him to have a bar or a hoop placed in?” the doctor asked next.**

 

**“Let’s have a bar put in for now, and once everything’s all healed up, we can replace it with a hoop,” Seunghyun explained while watching how Jongup was trying to suppress his moans of pleasure.**

 

**“Alright, I can easily do that,” the doctor stated.**

 

**Jongup did not know whether to pay attention to Seunghyun who was still jerking him off, Junhong who was lightly nibbling at his ear to comfort him, or the doctor who had the piercing needle and was pulling out some numbing gel from his bag.**

 

**“Your reaction is always so nice when I touch you,” Seunghyun stated with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Sir...mmm…” Jongup moaned slightly as his hips bucked upwards into the man’s hand.**

 

**“I think that should be good enough...we don’t want you cumming,” the older reminded him.**

 

**Removing his hand from the blonde’s erect cock, he stood up from the floor and allowed the doctor to step forward. The man pulled on a pair of latex gloves before squirting some of the numbing gel into his hands and applying it around the area he would be piercing. Jongup let out another small moan during that, remembering how much he had disliked the numbing gel the first time around. He knew it was necessary or he would be in severe pain, but it worked a little too well and left him numb for too long.**

 

**Junhong continued holding onto Jongup the entire time, nuzzling his nose into his neck and humming gently. Jongup calmed down the more Junhong did that as the numbing gel took effect. It was not until the doctor picked up the piercing needle that he started to worry again. Even though he knew the gel would do its job effectively, he was still worried.**

 

**“You can either watch or look away,” the doctor told him as he kneeled down to get a better look of where he would be piercing.**

**Nervously nodding his head, Jongup closed his eyes. If he watched the piercing go through his cock, he knew he would lose whatever was in his stomach. Seunghyun simply stayed back and watched as the doctor prepared to pierce Jongup. He could also see the younger slightly opening his eyes and shivering in nervousness.**

 

**“It’s alright, Jongup,” Junhong told him reassuringly before using one of his hands to cover the blonde’s eyes.**

 

**There was a small gasp from Jongup’s lips before the younger completely relaxed against Junhong’s chest. If one thing always amazed Seungyun, it was the bond that Jongup and Junhong seemed to have. The way the acted together, were able to comfort each other, everything between the two of them was amazing.**

 

**“Do you want a countdown?” the doctor asked now that he was ready.**

 

**“Y-yes please…” Jongup said while taking a couple more deep breaths, now grabbing into Junhong's arm tightly.**

 

**“Alright. You’ll feel something in three...two...one…”**

 

**Jongup let out a small yelp as he felt a numbed pinch go through the bottom of his erection. He was thankful Junhong kept him pulled in close because he was telling him how good of a job he had done and how proud he was of him.**

 

**As the doctor secured the piercing in place and cleaned it, Junhong lowered his hand from the younger’s eyes. Jongup immediately looked down at his erection and cringed a little at the tugging sensation he was feeling.**

 

**“This will take anywhere from two to five weeks to be completely healed,” the doctor said as he stood up from the floor and disposed of his gloves in the trash can. “I can come in around three weeks if you want to see how it’s healing and possibly change to the ring piercing based on how far along you are.”**

 

**“That sounds like a good plan,” Seunghyun agreed as he came over to Jongup and gently took his erection in his hand to examine the piercing.**

 

**“Woah…” Jongup exclaimed lightly when he saw the piercing. Was it a strange thing for him to think the piercing looked good on his cock?**

 

**“You did a very nice job, as always,” Seunghyun praised with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Thank you,” the doctor replied with a nod of his head. “The care is the same as always. Make sure to clean it two to three times a day, no sex if you’re the one penetrating, and twist it a couple of times a day to make sure the skin doesn’t try to heal around it,” he explained.**

 

**“I’ll remember,” Jongup said with a nod of his head. “Thank you for doing this,” the blonde added with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Then I need to get going so I can get to my next appointment,” the doctor said as he grabbed his bag and left the room.**

 

**Jongup looked down at his cock again to see his erection had mostly gone away now. It was still completely numb, so he could not fully feel Seunghyun stroking him gently. That sucked.**

 

**“So what’s happening with Sungmin, sir?” Junhong asked in a hushed voice.**

 

**“Right...I said I’d tell you about him and what’s going on,” Seunghyun remembered while standing up and placing his hands on his hips. “He’s just getting some tests done to make sure nothing is seriously wrong with him. He was awake and talking to me a little last night, about an hour or so after you two left,” he explained. “I tried asking him if anything unusual had happened in the last couple of days, but he said everything was normal.”**

 

**“When’s he going to be coming back?” Jongup then asked.**

 

**“The tests should be done sometime today. Then we have to wait for the results and I need to go sign his release papers,” Seunghyun explained calmly. “I’m guessing by Thursday he’ll be back. But even then, I’m not letting him see customers until Monday just to make sure he is feeling completely better.”**

 

**Junhong and Jongup both nodded their heads, understanding how Seunghyun was feeling about this situation. He never liked taking anyone out of commision for long, because he knew they actually enjoyed what they did. But when it was for health reasons, things like this could not be avoided.**

 

**“Now, bunny...you need to rest up and make sure you take care of that piercing,” the older told him firmly.**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Jongup replied right away with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“And, kitten...you have customers coming in a couple of hours, so make sure you’re all ready by then,” Seunghyun said to the other as he glanced down at his watch.**

 

**“Understood, sir,” Junhong replied while giving a small salute to the older male.**

 

**“I’ll leave you two be then,” Seunghyun said before heading out of the room.**

 

**As soon as the door closed behind him, the two of them faced each other, both with worried looks on their faces.**

 

**“What if this thing with Sungmin was because of what was injected into him and the doctors find something out?” Jongup asked worriedly, a ton of thoughts from yesterday suddenly flooding his head again. “They have good equipment there and might be able to pick something up. What if Mr. Kwon did cause this to happen to him?”**

 

**“If that’s the case...then Seunghyun will find out tomorrow and an investigation will most likely start,” Junhong explained. “I don’t think anyone here is brave enough to admit what Mr. Kwon has been doing to us.”**

 

**Leaning forward, Jongup hugged Junhong tightly and rested his head against his chest. All based on the test results that would come back from Sungmin...things could either get interesting around here or stay the same. The only thing they could do was wait.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end! Seunghyun really acted fast and got Sungmin to the hospital. But that left Jongup and Junhong worried and panicking about what was going to happen to Sungmin and what the doctors might find. At least Ryeowook and Ren were able to come and pick them up though! They were exhausted and happily slept together back in their room ^^ Seunghyun waking them up the next morning was cute and fun though (: Now Jongup has his new piercing too! Of course Junhong was there reassuring him that things were going to go well and then praising him for doing a good job. The bond those two have is really strong. It looks like Sungmin will be coming back soon though, but still not working for a while so he can rest more. Wonder what else we are going to learn and find out. Make sure to come back next Sunday to see what happens next!


	32. I'm As Sober As A Drunk Person!

**As soon as the clock on his computer red five o’clock, Yongguk was shutting it off and grabbing his things. He needed to get over to Kyuhyun’s in order to help him pack. Not to mention, today had seemed even more stressful than yesterday had. His father had decided to put him in charge of a project they would be working on. That way, even though he did not need to come into work tomorrow, he could work from home on the project as long as he brought his work laptop home with him.**

 

**Yongguk stood in the elevator going down to the main floor of the office building. His laptop was in its case and slung over one of his shoulders while his briefcase was clutched in one of his hands. He had his phone out in his other hand and was scrolling through a group text that had gone on between Kyuhyun, Daehyun, and him. Being so busy throughout the day, however, he had turned his phone on silent and had ignored it all day. That meant he had a bombardment of messages to scroll and read through.**

 

**From the looks of it, Daehyun had headed over to Kyuhyun’s around three to help start packing. There were also texts of Kyuhyun begging Yongguk to get there sooner to help because Daehyun was only making a bigger mess.**

**Yongguk could not help but laugh as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. The doors to the elevator opened a couple seconds later, and he had to work on not sprinting out of the building to get to Kyuhyun and Daehyun.**

 

**“Oh! Mr. Bang!” the receptionist at the front of the building called when he drew closer.**

 

**“Hello,” Yongguk greeted politely, holding back a sigh and cringe.**

 

**“Your father just called down asking if you had left yet,” the woman said with a kind smile. “He would like you to come back up and speak with him about something. He didn’t specify what it was regarding,” she explained.**

 

**With the kindest smile on his face he could muster, Yongguk went up to the receptionist desk and leaned his elbows on it. The woman behind the desk leaned back slightly with a small blush covering her face.**

 

**“Miss. Sunny…” Yongguk said after quickly reading the name tag secured to her shirt. “Do you mind if I call you that?” he asked next with a small chuckle.**

 

**“Ohh...call me anything…” Sunny replied, half in a daze.**

 

**“Miss. Sunny, if you could do me a huge favor and tell my father I’ve already left for the day...that would be a huge help,” Yongguk explained.**

 

**“But...he said that you-”**

 

**“Please?” Yongguk asked, putting on his best face and holding one finger up to signal this was the only time he was going to ask her for a favor like this. “I just really need to leave right now. You understand. Right?”**

 

**Leaning back in her seat even more, Sunny nodded her head. She could not deny doing Yongguk a favor like this. Especially since he was asking so cutely. No other man would ever act like that in this office building. To her, Yongguk was one of a kind.**

 

**“Thank you so much, Miss. Sunny!” Yongguk exclaimed, reaching forward and grabbing onto one of her hands before kissing it and bolting out of the building.**

 

**Once Yongguk was out of the building, he headed straight to his car and headed off to Kyuhyun’s house. On his way, he also decided it would be best if he stopped off and bought some more alcohol. If Kyuhyun’s back had been hurting him after his session with Hyukjae, he hardly doubted there was much in his house. Not to mention Daehyun probably would not think about grabbing anything extra.**

 

**That tacked on a couple more minutes to his arrival time, but he knew it would be appreciated. Yongguk arrived at Kyuhyun’s house just a couple of minutes till six with the alcohol juggled in his hands. Not wanting to drop the previous alcohol, Yongguk could only just manage to ring the doorbell with his elbow. Even then, the case of beer he had bought almost toppled to the ground outside the door.**

 

**“About time!” Kyuhyun stated as his door flung open.**

 

**“Hey! I brought alcohol!” Yongguk stated, doing his best to hold up everything he had bought.**

 

**Closing his mouth and happily nodding his head, Kyuhyun held the door open and motioned for Yongguk to enter. He quickly came into the house and placed the alcohol down before hearing a loud crashing sound from deeper into the house. Yongguk and Kyuhyun both looked at each other before heading off in the direction the noise had come from.**

 

**When they reached the room, they saw Daehyun standing at the side of the room with a pile of filled up, toppled boxes laying on the floor. Thankful the boxes had all been taped closed so nothing had fallen out, but it still meant having to straighten them back out.**

 

**“I thought I told you not to touch them…” Kyuhyun complained as he slowly bent down and let out a hiss of pain.**

 

**“They just fell!” Daehyun exclaimed loudly.**

 

**“Right...can you just write down the address on them with the sharpie on the table?” Kyuhyun asked, pointing over to where the sharpie and address were written down.**

 

**With a nod of his head, Daehyun grabbed what he needed and started writing down the address on the boxes.**

 

**“If your back still hurts this badly, how are you going to manage a plane flight?” Yongguk asked while straightening out the boxes that had just been toppled over. “It’s not going to be comfortable for you in the slightest,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Oh, I have some really good pain medication I bought the other day that I’m planning on taking if my back still hurts,” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**“I still can’t believe you let him top you!” Daehyun called from the other side of the room.**

 

**“Then let Jongup fuck you once!” Kyuhyun shouted. “Or let Junhong fuck you!” he snapped, jabbing his finger at Yongguk.**

 

**“Why?” Daehyun questioned. “Jongup’s already told me he’s a bottom.”**

 

**“You have no idea how good it can feel,” Kyuhyun admitted. “Hyukjae told me he was also trained as a top and he’s had experience in topping other people who come in to see him,” he explained. “Once he brought up topping...he has a way of getting into your head and making you want it to happen.”**

 

**“Do you regret letting him?” Yongguk then asked.**

 

 **“Oh hell no! That was one of the** ** _best_** **experiences I’ve ever had!” Kyuhyun stated, shocking even himself for saying something like that.**

 

**“Even better than when Siwon would top you?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**The entire room fell silent at that. Throughout all the years after Kyuhyun and Siwon had separated, none of them had talked about Siwon. Even though it had been years ago that the two of them had separated, it was still a bit of a touchy subject for Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Sorry…” Daehyun apologized, dropping his head down and capping the sharpie he had been using. “It just slipped out.”**

 

**“Mmmm...it’s alright,” Kyuhyun stated as he went over to one of the boxes that was partially packed and started placing a couple more things in it. “I have to get over it eventually and just forget all about it,” he explained while smiling slightly at his friend as if the situation did not bother him.**

 

**The room then went silent as the three of them worked on packing things up. Anything heavy was handled by Yongguk who made sure was packed away safely. The packed boxers were then handed off to Daehyun who sealed them up and wrote the shipping address on them. Kyuhyun had already sent off a bunch of boxes to where he would be staying in China. The rest of the things in his house he was planning on getting out on Wednesday by mid-afternoon, meaning the three of them needed to get everything packed and ready by then.**

 

**“Can we take a break and order something to eat now?” Daehyun asked when he saw it was already eight o’clock. “You said you’d order something once Yongguk got here but you haven’t yet,” he reminded his friend.**

 

**“Oh right! Let me go order some food quickly!” Kyuhyun said as he got up from the floor with a bit of difficulty and left the room while rubbing his lower back.**

 

**“It’s going to be so strange when he leaves…” Yongguk sighed heavily once Kyuhyun was out of the room.**

 

**“I know. We’ve known each other for so long now it feels like. Having him gone is going to be like missing a part of your family,” Daehyun replied sadly.**

 

**“We can always go and visit him while he’s in China,” Yongguk pointed out.**

 

**“That’s easy for you to say…” Daehyun grumbled. “You have all the money in the world you need because of your father,” he pointed out. “I just live off what what my parents put in my account, and they aren’t going to be too thrilled when they learn I’m out of a job.”**

 

**“Then I’ll just pay for you as well,” Yongguk stated without a second's hesitation. “Think of it as a Christmas or birthday present or something,” he said with a smile on his face.**

 

**“I couldn’t let you pay for a plane ticket to China for me,” Daehyun stated with a heavy sigh.**

 

**“And why not?” Yongguk questioned.**

 

**“Because then I owe you something back that’s just as great or greater,” Daehyun stated. “That would be nearly impossible for me until I get another job.”**

 

**Yongguk contemplated commenting something back but closed his mouth and allowed for his shoulders to droop slightly.**

 

**“Wow...you two are sounding really pathetic right now,” Kyuhyun suddenly said from the doorway.**

 

**Daehyun and Yongguk turned around the see him standing there with his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face.**

 

**“You don’t have to worry about coming to visit me. I’m letting you know that right now,” Kyuhyun stated before coming into the room. “We have other means of seeing each other and talking to to one another,” he reminded them. “I don’t want you wasting money on a plane ticket just to come and see me for a couple of days.”**

 

**“But three years is too long not to physically see you,” Daehyun pointed out.**

 

**“And you might get lonely in China all alone,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“You forget I’m going there to work on a large project,” Kyuhyun reminded them. “I’m going to be working with a bunch of people who I’ll come to know and get closer with. And who knows...with how much work I’ll be getting..I don’t know if I’d even have time on the weekend to spend with you guys if you did come to visit.”**

 

**“Kyuhyun, you can’t seriously think we aren’t going to come and visit you for the three years you’ll be gone,” Yongguk said while rolling his eyes. “That’s just stupid.”**

 

**“Wow...thanks,” Kyuhyun scoffed before sitting back on the floor to help pack things around. “It won’t be my fault if you come and can’t see me then,” he stated.**

 

**Yongguk pulled Kyuhyun in and rubbed his head while laughing slightly. Of course, Kyuhyun attempted to pull away, but Yongguk was not releasing him at all. That then prompted Daehyun to come over and join him in the slight torture of Kyuhyun. The three of them ended up in a laughing pile on the floor. It took them quite some time before they got back to packing and doing things to help Kyuhyun finish getting ready.**

 

**Before they knew it, food arrived and they stopped the packing they were doing to go and eat. By the time they were finished eating, they did a bit more packing. Only when it reached mid-night did they call packing quits.**

 

**The vast majority of the packing had gotten finished. Only some last minute things remained, such as Kyuhyun's shower stuff and some of this clothes he would still be wearing for the next couple of days and on the plane. With that all done, they broke out the alcohol and started drinking. None of them cared that it was this late into the night already. There had been other times when they had not started drinking until two in the morning before, so this was considered early to them.**

 

**“Wwwhhooooo!!!! Let’s go out and party!” Daehyun shouted after he had downed his sixth beer and had probably three bottles of soju along with it.**

 

**“Daehyun....I think you’re a bit too drunk to be going out right now,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“I’m not drunk!” Daehyun exclaimed while slamming his hand down on the table and pouting his lips. “I’m as sober as a drunk person!”**

 

**“Right…” Yongguk sighed as he rolled his eyes.**

 

**“Oh come on...imagine him going out like this,” Kyuhyun chuckled. “He’d do a bunch of crazy stuff!”**

 

**Yongguk gave Kyuhyun an unentertained look before looking back at Daehyun who had toppled himself over onto the floor while still holding onto his beer bottle.**

 

**“Daehyun, should I call you a cab?” Kyuhyun asked as his friend chugged back all that was left in his bottle.**

 

**“Why would I need a cab? I have my car here,” Daehyun slurred out.**

 

**“You had a taxi drop you off earlier, Daehyun. You didn’t drive here,” Kyuhyun reminded him.**

 

**“Nope...I drove…” Daehyun stated confidently. “Vroom, vroom! BBBBEEEEEPPPP!” he then screamed like a small child.**

 

**Kyuhyun looked over at Yongguk and shook his head, signaling that Daehyun had not driven here no matter how badly he wanted to believe he had. They both then turned their heads towards Daehyun in time to see him attempting to sit back up, only to collapse onto the table in front of him.**

 

**“I’ll call him a cab,” Yongguk stated in a worried voice while standing up from the floor.**

 

**Kyuhyun nodded his head and watched as Yongguk went off and called a taxi for their drunk friend. In the meantime, he got up from the floor and went over to where Daehyun was collapsed over. When Kyuhyun attempted to pull Daehyun off the table, the other latched onto him, causing him to collapse onto the floor, his back slamming down with the added dead weight. Daehyun then crawled over him and laid flat on top of him with a content smile on his face.**

 

**“Daehyun...get off of me…” Kyuhyun begged as he tried pulling at his friend’s clothes to get him off of him.**

 

**Kyuhyun was still attempting to pull Daehyun off of him when Yongguk walked back into the room. Without saying a word, he hauled Daehyun to his feet and off of Kyuhyun. They worked on getting Daehyun into a chair and cleaned up a bit before they heard the taxi arrive outside. Then came the task of getting Daehyun into the taxi. This took a bit longer than they thought it would because Daehyun kept stumbling or tipping over himself.**

 

**When they finally managed to get him seated inside the taxi, they handed the driver his address which they had written down, and paid him the amount they knew it would cost. They then watched as the taxi disappeared down the street before heading back inside.**

 

**“Hey, Kyuhyun. Mind if I sleep here for the night?” Yongguk asked, knowing he should not drive home while he was feeling this drunk.**

 

**“I only have the bedding left for my bed. Everything else was packed away,” Kyuhyun explained while locking his front door. “We’d have to share a bed if you don’t mind.”**

 

**“It doesn’t matter to me. I could even sleep on the couch if you had an extra blanket to spare,” Yongguk pointed out before letting out a long, loud burp.**

 

**“Looks like we’re sleeping together then!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and waving them around.**

 

**The two of them let out a loud laugh before falling into each other and embracing one another. They rocked back in forth in their drunken state before realizing it was making them both feel quite nauseous.**

 

**“If we're feeling this drunk...I feel bad for Daehyun,” Kyuhyun commented as he held onto his stomach.**

 

**“You always feel fine until you start moving or standing up,” Yongguk commented while holding his head in his hand and trying to straighten out his vision.**

 

**“Mmm…we’ll deal with the aftermath tomorrow,” Kyuhyun groused. “Come this way…” he instructed with a lazy wave of his hand.**

 

**Making their way to Kyuhyun’s empty bedroom, they both collapsed down onto the bed and fell right asleep. They did not care that they were hugging each other or smelled so strongly of alcohol. They only wanted to pass out and do absolutely nothing. Tomorrow would be a different story though, because last minute packing would need to get done, and it would get done with hangovers.**

 

**\------**

**Daehyun’s House**

 

**The next morning, Daehyun was rudely awoken to the sound of his door being knocked on and the doorbell being rang. When he finally opened his eyes, he managed to find he was laying on the couch with his pants undone and his shirt partially pushed up his stomach. Smacking his lips together a couple of times, he sat up and get out a groan while stretching a bit. He then pulled his shirt down over his partially undone pants and went to the door. With one quick glance in the mirror by the front door, he saw just how much of a mess his hair was in at the moment.**

 

**“Ehhh who cares. Anyone that comes to my house this early on a weekday isn’t looking to be impressed,” Daehyun mumbled to himself as his head pounded in pain.**

 

**When he went to unlock his door, he found he had not even locked it when he had returned home that night. In fact, he did not even remember unlocking his door or anything. Based on the strong pounding going on in his head, he had clearly drank a lot of alcohol last night with Kyuhyun and Yongguk.**

 

**“Hello…?” Daehyun asked while pulling his door open while rubbing his eyes.**

 

**After a couple of seconds passed with no response, Daehyun opened his eyes and looked up to see who had woken him up. His eyes went as wide as they could when he saw it was Seunghyun standing there with a confused look on his face.**

 

**“Did I perhaps catch you at a bad time?” Seunghyun questioned.**

 

**“Ahh! No! I’m so sorry!” Daehyun apologized while bowing to Seunghyun a couple of times. “I completely forgot you would be coming over here today for the house check,” he explained while shaking his head a couple of times. “I’m not usually like this...I was just drinking with my friends last night and I got a bit carried away.”**

 

**“Alcohol can be a nasty, dangerous thing,” Seunghun said while walking into Daehyun’s house and closing the door behind him.**

 

**Daehyun did not know what else to do but step back and allow Seunghyun into his house. He watched as the older slipped his shoes off and started looking around.**

 

**_Fuck…great first impression on how I live…_ ** **Daehyun groaned to himself.**

 

**Trailing behind Seunghun no matter where he went, Daehyun had to admit he was glad he always tended to keep his house in good shape. As Seunghyun made his way through the house, he checked things like the furniture to make sure it was all stable, that the electricity looked alright, and also just to make sure there were no leaks in the house or anything. He clearly wanted to ensure his workers would be staying somewhere that was not going to fall apart while they were staying there.**

 

**“Is your kitchen stocked with food?” Seunghyun asked when they arrived at that room.**

 

**“I usually go out on Friday’s and get food so I’m a bit low right now,” Daehyun explained, not having thought he would need to restock for when Seunghyun stopped by.**

 

**“Alright, that’ll be fine then,” Seunghyun stated without looking around in the kitchen much. “Just make sure he eats three meals a day, and don’t let him go snacking too much,” he explained. “If he needs to snack, give him fresh fruit…pineapple is his latest craving, but he'll eat anything.”**

 

**Daehyun only nodded his head as Seunghyun finished checking the last few rooms of his house.**

 

**“I take it since you’re new to this whole master role that you don’t have a sex room of any sort hidden away somewhere,” the older stated with his hands planted on his hips while he glanced around the living room one last time.**

 

**“A...a sex room?” Daehyun asked in confusion.**

 

**“You know, like a room you use at the club,” Seungyun explained. “A lot of people who rent a worker for a weekend tend to have a room dedicated to things like that so they can continue having fun with whoever they rent,” he explained further.**

 

**“Ohh...no...I don’t have one…” Daehyun relied, rubbing the back of his neck as if he should feel bad about lacking in one. “Is that something I should invest in if I want to rent again in the future?” he questioned.**

 

**“There’s no need to necessarily have one,” Seunghyun stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “As long as you can keep the needs of, in this case, Jongup, satisfied, there’s no rule saying you must have a room to dedicate with him. And if he does not mind there not being a room like that, it’s alright.”**

 

**“Do a lot of customers you get have rooms like that?” Daehyun asked next.**

 

**“Quite a few of them do,” Seunghyun said with a nod of his head. “But then again, they are people who have been coming to the club and participating in those kinds of activities for way longer than you have.”**

 

**“Well...maybe if I keep up with coming to the club, and doing things like that, I’ll invest in getting some things,” Daehyun said while actually considering it.**

 

**“If you do decide to invest eventually, feel free to let me know and I can point you in the right direction of where to get certain pieces that are high quality,” Seunghyun told him confidently. “I only purchase the best of the best for the club. Although they are a bit more pricey...they’re safer and feel better for all the workers.”**

 

**“I’ll keep that in mind,” Daehyun agreed. “Is there anything else you need to look at while you’re here?”**

 

**“No, I believe I’ve looked at everything I need to,” the older stated. “But I’d suggest you take something for your hangover and get that taken care of,” he told him.**

 

**“Right...I’ll make sure to take something,” Daehyun said, realizing only now that he was feeling the after effects of all the alcohol he had drunk. Having Seunghyun around had been able to keep his mind busy and off his hangover.**

 

**“Make yourself some hangover soup or order some in,” the older told him sternly. “I have to get going now, but I will inform Jongup that he will still be dropped off here on Friday. And do not worry, Jongup will be dressed regularly and I will drop him off myself. Nothing will look suspicious or anything in case you are worried about your neighbors thinking something strange is going on.”**

 

**“I trust you know what you’re doing,” Daehyun stated with a nod of his head. “I’ll look forward to Friday then. What time are you dropping Jongup off at?”**

 

**“Do you want him around four or five?” Seunghyun asked.**

 

**“Oh four would be perfect!” Daehyun exclaimed excitedly. “I mean...even if you wanted to drop him off sooner you could!”**

 

**“Woah...easy there…” Seunghyun said, motioning for Daehyun to calm down more. “He still has some customers in the day until two in the afternoon, so they he has to get fully cleaned and ready to be dropped off. I can’t rush him when he’s doing that,” the older explained.**

 

**“Oh right...of course he’s still busy that day…” Daehyun said with a small laugh. “Sorry for being a bit eager…”**

 

**“It’s alright. I’m quite use to that happening with first time renters,” Seunghyun said since it was no big deal to him. “Oh! And before I forget to tell you! Jongup got a new piercing, so his cock is going to be sensitive for the next couple of weeks,” he explained. “So you just need to be aware of that when you have him for the weekend so the piercing does not get pulled at and tear the skin or anything. And he will also need to disinfect it a couple of times a day, so you’ll need to make sure he does that each day as well.”**

 

**“A new piercing...down there…?” Daehyun questioned. “Doesn’t he already have one though?”**

 

**“He already had a Prince Albert when you first met him, but he now has another. There are multiple places to pierce on the cock, after all,” Seunghyun explained while walking over to the front door and sliding his shoes back on. “Now I really must get going.”**

 

**“Right. Don’t let me keep you with all my questions,” Daehyun said as he went over to the door and opened it for Seunghyun.**

 

**“I’ll see you again on Friday then when I drop Jongup off,” the older stated with a nod of his head before he left Daehyun’s house.**

 

**Before Daehyun went to take any medication for his hangover, he quickly located his phone and sent a group text to Kyuhyun and Yongguk letting them know he could be over around one o’clock or so. He at least wanted to give himself some time to get rid of the hangover he had.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter is finished! What did we think? Yongguk being persuasive over Sunny in the beginning, he must have really not wanted to see his father that night, especially since he was going over to see Kyuhyun and Daehyun. And it seems like the three of them are a bit of a mess in the beginning but then somehow manage to get things done xD Poor Daehyun getting so drunk though...but even more unfortunate for Yongguk and Kyuhyun for having to deal with him like that hahaa! Oh and unfortunate Daehyun for forgetting that Seunghyun would be coming for a house inspection >_< But...at least Seunghyun says his house is alright to bring Jongup to. But Daehyun has no sex room...so how will they have fun? Hmmm...guess we will find out eventually! Make sure to come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	33. Dominate Me...Tease Me...

**Kyuhyun and Yongguk did not end up waking up until around 12:30pm, meaning they were rushing around to get ready for Daehyun to come over again. Since they had not drunk as much as Daehyun, they did not have as bad of hangovers, and only needed some simple medication to get rid of any headaches they had. Kyuhyun had also made sure they drank a lot of water as soon as they had woken up, trying to get them hydrated once again.**

 

**Yongguk offered to make the two of them some breakfast while Kyuhyun double checked some of his rooms to make sure they were completely empty of anything he needed.**

 

**As Kyuhyun walked through his house and looked into each of the room, he could not help but sigh. The more rooms he passed and checked, the more he was feeling some regret about agreeing to move for his job.**

 

**“And...empty…” Kyuhyun sighed as he looked into the room which he used to have as his inhouse office. All that was left was a desk, chair, and a few empty filing cabinets, all things he knew his sister would make good use of when she moved in. “It’s all empty,” he repeated before pulling the door closed and dragging his feet down the hallway.**

 

**Done checking all his rooms, Kyuhyun decided he would offer some help and offered his assistance to Yongguk in the kitchen, but was shoved out right away. Yongguk insisted on finishing up since this was going to be the last time he was able to prepare breakfast for Kyuhyun. Knowing he was not going to win an argument against Yongguk, Kyuhyun went and sat down to check his work e-mail. He had been getting flooded with more and more information about the project he would be working on in China with the people over there already.**

 

**“Oh no…” Kyuhyun gasped when he read one of the e-mails that had not only been sent to him, but also to everyone else he had worked with at the office.**

 

**“What? Is something wrong with your China trip?” Yongguk asked while placing two plates of eggs and bacon down.**

 

**“I received an e-mail not too long ago…” Kyuhyun explained as he closed out of it. “It specifies that as of next Monday...all the employees who I worked with at the office building here...will be out of a job.”**

 

**“Do you think Daehyun knows yet?” Yongguk questioned.**

 

**“I doubt it...he’d be on his way over here now and wouldn’t have seen it,” Kyuhyun explained. “And they originally told us we would have longer until being let go.”**

 

**“So they keep changing things on you and pushing dates forward?” Yongguk asked in a shocked voice. “That’s not how things are supposed to happen!”**

 

**Kyuhyun let out a sigh as he closed his laptop and pushed it away from him so he could start eating.**

 

**“I know that’s not supposed to be how it happens...but that’s how it’s going to happen by the looks of things,” Kyuhyun explained. “Our bosses have always just done things how they want without much consideration for us. But...the pay was always good so no one really cared to leave.”**

 

**“Are you going to tell Daehyun when he gets here?” Yongguk then asked in a worried voice. “He does need to know as soon as possible.”**

 

**“I should...but I know he’s not going to be happy about it…” Kyuhyun sighed before he started eating.**

 

**Before they knew it, Daehyun had arrived at Kyuhyun’s house. Daehyun had taken some time to grab some coffee for the three of them, knowing they would need it after last night. Once they had settled down in the room they were finishing up working on, Kyuhyun then filled Daehyun in on the e-mail he had seen.**

 

**“You’re taking this better than I thought you would considering your paycheck will be disappearing,” Kyuhyun stated when he saw Daehyun’s reaction.**

 

**All Daehyun had done was shrug his shoulder at the news as he played with the cardboard holder around his coffee cup. He did not seem angry about the news, nor particularly sad. It was only indifference that showed on his face.**

 

**“I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. So I guess it’s good it’s happening now so I can get on with my life and find somewhere new to work,” Daehyun explained. “My parents will find out soon enough that I’ve lost my job…”**

 

**“With all the experience you have, I’m sure you’ll be able to find something in no time,” Yongguk stated confidently.**

 

**“Let’s hope…” Daehyun scoffed.**

 

**“Have you heard anything from Jongin and how he’s handling this?” Kyuhyun then asked.**

 

**“No...ever since we started working from home and all I haven’t been in touch with him,” Daehyun explained. “And he’s probably busy with his boyfriend if he’s working from home as well,” he pointed out.**

 

**“He’s the one who told you guys about the club right?” Yongguk then questioned. “Maybe he’s spending his time there as more stress relief.”**

 

**“Who knows? It’s not like we can go up to Seunghyun and ask him if Jongin has been there a lot recently,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**“Besides, there must be multiple Jongin’s who go to that club,” Daehyun pointed out.**

 

**“And how would you know that?” Kyuhyun questioned.**

 

**“Just...something to do with Jongup that I can’t explain,” Daehyun mumbled out. “Something happened between him and a Jongin...but I know it couldn’t be our Jongin,” he explained briefly.**

 

**“Why don’t we get off any sad topics!” Yongguk said while clapping his hands together once. “Let’s just focus on packing for some of today because I do need to do a bit of work today,” he explained, half hating himself for not doing any work yesterday.**

 

**As the day went on, the three of them managed to get basically all of Kyuhyun’s things packed away into labeled boxes. They then drove the boxes to the post office so they could get ready to be shipped out in advance, just like the other boxes he had already sent out. Everything else back at his house was then packed away into a carry-on luggage he would take with him tomorrow.**

 

**The three of them then went out to dinner so Yongguk could return to his house to do some work. Daehyun had volunteered to have Kyuhyun spend the night at his house so he could drive him to the airport in the morning. Kyuhyun had happily agreed to the offer, not wanting to spend his last night in Korea all alone in an empty house.**

 

**“You are going to come see me off tomorrow morning. Right?” Kyuhyun asked before Yongguk headed out.**

 

**“Of course I am! Don’t ask stupid questions!” Yongguk exclaimed, smacking Kyuhyun on the shoulder. “I’m going to e-mail my father when I get home and let him know I won’t be coming in until a bit later tomorrow. He’ll understand,” he explained with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Do you want us to come get you tomorrow morning?” Daehyun then asked.**

 

**“I guess that could work,” Yongguk stated after thinking about it for a few seconds. “I’ll just call a cab to take me home when I’m done with work then since I’ll probably end up staying later to make up for lost time,” he explained while shrugging his shoulders.**

 

**“What time is your flight tomorrow, Kyuhyun?” Daehyun then asked. That had been one thing none of them had bothered asking about.**

 

**“The plane is set to take off at 9:00am,” Kyuhyun explained while groaning. “So early in the morning…”**

 

**“If 9:00am is early to you, I don’t see how you were able to wake up for work each day,” Yongguk scoffed**

 

**“It’s called...coffee,” Kyuhyun replied with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Anyways...I’ll make sure I’m ready by 7:00am so we can get there in time, get you through check in and everything, and wait at the terminal with you,” Yongguk stated. “But for now, I really need to get home and at least look at what I was given to work on for my day off,” he explained.**

 

**“Right...you have work…” Daehyun sighed sadly.**

 

**“You’ll find a job soon,” Kyuhyun said, giving his friend a light shove.**

 

**“Says the one who still has a job sitting there waiting for them,” Daehyun added while rolling his eyes.**

 

**“Maybe you can enjoy some time off as well,” Yongguk pointed out. “Think about what job you want to try for next, explore other options.”**

 

**“I don’t think that would go over too well with my parents since they’re still supplying me with some money,” Daehyun explained, cringing at the though of having to tell them about his unemployment. “They’re just giving me money to use as a buffer if something happens or I want some extra spending money...I don’t think living purely off of them is going to work out.”**

 

**“When are you going to tell them about losing your job?” Kyuhyun questioned.**

 

**“Mmmm...I’m not too sure honestly. Sometime after this weekend is over so I don’t have anything ruining my time with Jongup,” Daehyun explained.**

 

**The three of them ended up talking for a bit longer before Yongguk could finally bring himself to leave and return home. Kyuhyun locked up his house, making sure he had grabbed everything and unplugged anything that was not going to be in use until his sister moved in. Once that was all set, all of them went on their way.**

 

**As soon as Yongguk reached home and got inside, he was greeted to Himchan pulling on a jacket and sliding his shoes on. The younger simply looked at him with an unenthused face and finished getting himself ready.**

 

**“Going out tonight?” Yongguk asked, even though it was clearly obvious.**

 

**“** **_Nnnoooo_ ** **...I’m just getting my shoes and so I can walk around in the house,” Himchan replied, his voice soaking with sarcasm. “I’ll be back before midnight so don’t bother waiting up or worrying,” he added before snatching his car keys off the table and heading out the door.**

 

**Shaking his head, Yongguk went right to his room and prepared himself for the next couple hours of work he would be doing before passing out for the night. He just hoped he would not have to bring his work home with him often, because it did not seem like it would be much fun.**

 

**\------**

**The Club**

 

**Himchan arrived at Lucifer, gave the password, and headed in right away. He was already cutting the timing close because he had wanted to finish a painting he had been working on.**

 

**“Wow...cutting it close tonight,” Seunghyun stated when he saw Himchan heading towards him.**

 

**“Room?” Himchan asked, partially out of breath as he combed his fingers through his hair to brush it out of his eyes.**

 

**“327,” Seunghyun called after him as Himchan already started heading down the hallway.**

 

**Heading off to his assigned room, Himchan straightened himself out more and removed his jacket, slinging it over his shoulder in the process. His pace got faster and faster the closer to got to the room. Since he had not come to see Junhong in quite some time, he was feeling a bit pent up.**

 

**Without so much as a knock on the door, Himchan pushed it open and slammed it closed behind him. He saw how Junhong jumped a bit in surprise but remained on the bed waiting for him like always.**

 

**“How’s my little slut doing tonight?” Himchan asked while stripping his shirt off and tossing it, along with his jacket, onto a nearby chair.**

 

**“I’m doing well, master. How are you this evening?” Junhong asked, giving a small bow of his head to acknowledge Himchan.**

 

**“I’ve been better,” Himchan stated as he approached the bed. “But you could make my night all better by servicing me well tonight,” he stated.**

 

**Junhong would have replied to him if Himchan had not pushed him backwards onto the bed, catching him completely off guard. In no time, Himchan was biting and sucking at his neck, drawing out loud, pleasured moans. Junhong could not possibly keep those sounds in with the way Himchan was going at him. It was impossible.**

 

**While Himchan continued biting all over Junhong’s body, he used one of his hands to work the front of the younger’s shorts open. Feeling aroused, Junhong had attempted to help Himchan undo his shorts, but had received a slap on his hands.**

 

**It took Himchan a couple of minutes to fully get the front of Junhong’s shorts undone, because he had kept getting distracted by running his hands over the younger’s body and tugging at his hair.**

 

**“Do you have a new tongue piercing like I told you to have for the next time I came for you?” Himchan questioned, wrapping his hand around Junhong’s erection.**

 

**“No, master...I don’t,” Junhong replied sadly. “But I do have two new ear piercings,” he pointed out, turning his head to the side so Himchan would be able to see.**

 

**“Did I ask if you got new ear piercings?” Himchan then questioned in an unpleased voice.**

 

**“No, master. But I-”**

 

**“No buts, slut,” Himchan sniped. “Looks like I’m going to have to punish you for not only not having the piercing, but also for talking back,” he stated in an displeased tone.**

 

**Junhong knew there was no point in arguing with Himchan or trying to talk him out of any punishment, because that would only make things worse for him.**

 

**Grabbing Junhong around his arm, Himchan hauled him off the bed and dragged him towards the Saint Andrew's cross in the room. He immediately pushed Junhong up against it and secured his wrists and ankles in the cuffs hanging from it.**

 

**“Master…?” Junhong called when Himchan stepped back and admired him.**

 

**“You must be confused since I haven’t restrained you like this in quite a couple of months,” Himchan stated, standing there in only his pants and shoes. “But...since this is your punishment, I figured I would have more fun with it this time around than just our normal routine.”**

 

**“I understand, master,” Junhong replied as he nodded his head slightly.**

 

**With a smile on his face, Himchan turned away from Junhong to look for what he wanted to use on the younger tonight. After all, this room had plenty of options, and Junhong was use to them all from all the other customers he’s serviced. But, if there was one thing he remembered Junhong mentioning was that he did not like it when people used the nine-tailed whip on him. With a calm stride in his step, Himchan walked over to the wall and picked the nine-tailed whip off.**

 

**When he turned back to Junhong, he snapped the whip a couple of times, causing it to make loud snapping sounds, signaling what was to come. That alone caused Junhong to start shaking slightly on the cross. His legs nervously moved, but because of the restraints he was not allowed much movement.**

 

**“Item one...selected,” Himchan stated, an evil smirk crossing on his face after seeing the slight movement from Junhong. “Let’s see what else I can find to use on you tonight,” he said before turning back to look through everything else in the room.**

 

**Junhong kept his eyes on Himchan the entire time he was pulling things out of draws and looking for what he wanted to use.**

 

**After a couple of minutes of Himchan rummaging around, he finally came back with everything he wanted to use. There was the nine-tailed whip, nipple clamps, a blindfold to use eventually, a ring gag, warming lube, and a weight at the end of a chain to use on Junhong’s newest piercing so it would pull the skin down and arouse him more. There was also a taser he had pulled out from one of the drawers.**

 

**“Are you ready to begin?” Himchan asked, pressing the button on the taser to get it to go off once.**

 

**Gulping hard, Junhong pulled on his restraints a little before nodding his head.**

 

**“Yes, master, I’m ready,” the younger replied, watching as Himchan approached him and placed the things he had selected down on the table nearby.**

 

**First, Himchan spent some time getting Junhong’s piercing ready with the weight attached. He saw how the younger cringed slightly when he allowed the weight to swing back and forth on its chain slightly. Of course the weight was not heavy enough to cause any worry about tearing, but it was enough to cause some slight discomfort. Although Himchan could tell Junhong was in some pain from the swinging weight pulling at his sensitive area, he quickly grabbed the two nipple clamps from the table with a smirk on his face.**

 

**Bringing his head down, Himchan started biting and pulling at Junhong’s nipples. The younger bit down on his bottom lip as to not moan out loudly this early into things. He knew his moans only fueled Jonghun to go harder and faster, and although he wanted it that way, he did not want to get destroyed by the older. It was only when the first clamp was actually placed on his nipple that he opened his mouth and let out a pleasured yet pained moan.**

 

**“Someone enjoying themselves already?” Himchan asked.**

 

**Biting down on his bottom lip again, Junhong nodded his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on his nipple and he let out a loud cry of pain since it had snagged on his piercing and had pulled it as well.**

 

**“When I ask you a question, you answer me, slut,” Himchan stated, reaching his hand up and pulling Junhong’s head back forcefully.**

 

**“Nnnhhggg...yes, master…” Junhong then replied, nodding his head as best as he could with the grasp Himchan had on him.**

 

**Himchan released Junhong’s head out of his grasp before securing both of the nipple clamps on the younger. As soon as he was done with that, he brought his hand down to Junhong’s erection. Grasping it hard, he moved his his a couple of times, giving Junhong a bit more pleasure.**

 

**Just a single jerk of his hips caused Himchan to stop moving his hand and to look up at him more.**

 

**“Did I say you could move?” Himchan questioned in an annoyed voice.**

 

**“No...sorry, master,” Junhong answered right away, pressing his hips back against the cross and fighting to stay still so he would not get in more trouble.**

 

**“It seems like you are in the troublemaking mood today,” Himchan tisked while starting to play around with the piercing at the head of Junhong’s cock.**

 

**Then, with a simple movement of his fingers, Himchan spun the piercing around, lodging the gem on the piercing into Junhong’s cock.**

 

**“Aaahhhh!” Junhong cried out while trying to pull himself away from Himchan only to feel him grip his erection even tighter.**

 

**“I really have to teach you to respect me again, don’t I?” Himchan asked in a displeased voice. “I might have to start coming to see you more regularly to remind you who’s in charge here.”**

 

**“M-master...I know you’re in charge…” Junhong groaned, feeling uncomfortable with the gem of his piercing now lodge inside of him, stretching him in a way he was unaccustomed to.**

 

**“Did I ask for you to speak?” Himchan questioned, not expecting a reply from the younger as he turned away from him and grabbed the ring gag off the table. “Open your mouth,” he ordered as he held up the gag and showed it to Junhong.**

 

**As he was told, Junhong opened his mouth and allowed Himchan to slide it into his mouth and secure it at the back of his head, giving the strap a hard tug to make sure it was as tight as possible. Now his mouth would be held open, and he could reply in simple ways, but not really say anything against Himchan if he wanted to. He then watched helplessly as Himchan pulled on a pair of gloves that were easily at his disposal, and popped open the warming lube and squirted some into his hand. Putting a large amount into his hand, he then closed the lube and tossed it onto the table again before rubbing his hands together to start heating the lube up. Once it was heated enough, he reached forward and started coating Junhong’s erection with it. Himchan also rubbed his hands around the younger’s ass, the inside of his thighs, around his nipples, and his neck, knowing it would make Junhong even more sensitive than the already was.**

 

**“Are you feeling it already?” Himchan asked while pulling off his gloves and tossing them onto the table.**

 

**Junhong ended up letting out something that sounded like, “Yes, master.” But it sounded strange since his mouth was being held open by the gag.**

 

**Taking time to let the lube work more, Himchan pulled up a chair and sat down in it. While he watched Junhong wiggle around in his restraints, he slipped off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He did not yet bother taking off his pants because he knew Junhong often enjoyed looking at his cock. If this was his punishment, he was not going to give him that luxury.**

 

**A couple more minutes passed before Himchan got up from his chair and walked back over to Junhong. The younger had some drool coming out of his mouth and was twitching slightly in arousal. Himchan ran his hand over the younger’s cheek, forcing him to lift his head up more and look at him. He turned his head a bit as he smile at him, pleased with how things were turning out right now.**

 

**“Time to have a bit more fun now,” Himchan stated while reaching over and grabbing the blindfold from the table.**

 

**The only sound that left Junhong’s mouth was a small whimper. He knew once the blindfold was on, the only thing left on the table that had not been touched would be the nine-tailed whip. Without complaining though, Junhong allowed Himchan to secure the blindfold around his eyes, completely cutting off his vision. Now all there was for him to do was wait and see what would happen next. But if he remembered one thing about Himchan, it was that he loved building up the suspense. Whenever he was blindfolded, Himchan never went straight to using toys or touching him or anything. There was always a period of time when nothing happened just to make him think and wonder about what was eventually going to happen.**

 

**It was evil.**

 

**As Junhong stood there, he tried his hardest to listen for any sign of Himchan. Was he going to sit back down? Was he walking around? Was the nine-tailed whip still on the table? Or in his hand? The more he listened, however, he realized he could hear absolutely nothing. That meant only one thing. Himchan was standing right in front of him...watching him.**

 

**Aware of what was going on now, Junhong shifted uncomfortably. For some reason, he did not like being watched so closely when he could not see the other person. It unsettled him greatly, and he wished he could say something to provoke Himchan, but it would come out a complete mess with the gag in his mouth.**

 

**It was only after a few more minutes that Junhong finally heard the sound of the nine-tailed whip being picked up from the table. There was not even a single word from Himchan before Junhong felt the bite of the whip cutting across his skin. He could not help but cry out loudly as his body jerked away from the direction the sting had come from. Himchan was used to how he moved during punishments though, and was able to read his body and what he was doing.**

 

**“Flinching away only earns you more punishment,” Himchan reminded him before landing three more strokes on his skin.**

 

**Doing his best to hold himself still, Junhong took the lashings and tried his hardest not to cry out. By the third lashing, he could tell his skin was bleeding slightly.**

 

**“Are you going to behave now, slut?” Himchan asked before hitting him again even harder.**

 

**“Aahh! Yes, master!” Junhong cried out as best as he could, the words sounding messy as they left his mouth.**

 

**The lashings stopped as Himchan ran his hand over the younger’s body. He trailed his fingers over the shallow cuts in his skin, smearing a bit of the blood around on his otherwise perfect skin. Himchan could feel how Junhong shivered under his touch slightly, working hard not to move. As he continued moving his hand down, he started stroking Junhong’s erection again. The younger was letting out small moans which he loved listening to.**

 

**Himchan then stepped back, still holding the whip in his hand. He ran the tails through his other hand while humming slightly. He wanted to torture Junhong just a bit more before giving him what he knew he wanted.**

 

**Once again, the room went silent. A couple of seconds later, Himchan started striking Junhong with the whip again.**

 

**At first, the younger was able to hold his screams in. But as more lashes landed on his now sensitive skin, he could not hold back. Cries of both pain and pleasure escaped his mouth. The nine-tailed whip hit him everywhere. Sometimes it ran across his nipples, other times his stomach and across his navel piercing. Himchan aimed for the inside of his thighs a couple of times where he knew Junhong was extra sensitive. He even hit him on his twitching erection to see just what kind of reaction he could get out of him this time.**

 

**A couple of times Junhong had reached his orgasm, but with the way his piercing was turned in the head of his cock, he was unable to have his release. Then again, Himchan had known that would happen when he did that, which was the point of doing it.**

 

**“Do you want to get to the fun point of the night now?” Himchan asked, throwing the whip to the floor.**

 

**The only sound that left Junhong’s mouth was a loud moan as he nodded his head. As soon as he did that, he felt Himchan starting to undo the piercing with the weight attached to it followed by the restraints around his ankles and wrists. Once he was free, the gag was taken out of his mouth and the blindfold was thrown off. He was then dragged directly to the bed and pushed down onto his stomach.**

 

**Himchan climbed on directly behind him and started undoing his pants as fast as he could. There had been a bulging erection in his pants the entire time, making him quite uncomfortable in the process. But the wait was always worth it, that was for sure.**

 

**“You better be ready,” Himchan said before thrusting inside in one go.**

 

**Clutching at the covers on the bed, Junhong cried out loudly and closed his eyes. He had prepared himself in the room before Himchan had arrived, but it did not feel like he had by this point.**

 

**Right away, Himchan set a fast and hard pace. Just like he always did. Junhong was crying out as Himchan kept going, begging for him to go harder and faster along the way. During some point when Himchan was plowing into him, he flipped the younger over so he was laying on his back. Junhong immediately wrapped his legs around Himchan’s waist to pull him in closer to him.**

 

**“Do you want to cum?” Himchan asked Junhong without stopping his thrusts.**

 

**“Please...please let me cum, master,” Junhong begged, his breath running short.**

 

**Reaching his hand down, Himchan gripped his erection and started stroking it. He heard the hitch in Junhong’s breath, showing he was getting very close to his orgasm. When he heard that happen a couple more times, he brought his hand up to the head of Junhong’s cock and carefully worked on spinning the piercing so the gem popped back out without injuring him.**

 

**It did not take Junhong long to reach his orgasm after Himchan removed the gem from his cock. Cum splashed on his stomach and chest while he felt Himchan cumming inside of him as well.**

 

**“Th-thank you...master…” Junhong panted out with a large smile on his face.**

 

**Himchan pulled out of him as soon as they were done with their orgasms. He looked down at Junhong to watch him for a while. The younger had his head tilted back and eyes closed as his sweat and cum covered chest heaved up and down. Himchan then leaned back and admired the work he had done to the younger’s twitching hole which was leaking his cum. Looking back up, the older realized he had yet to take the nipple clamps off. With a smirk on his face, he reached down and tore both of them off. That earned a breathy cry from Junhong as he arched his back off the bed and collapsed back down.**

 

**While Junhong remained laying on the bed and coming down from his high, Himchan got up and went to go clean himself off some in the bathroom. When he came back out to start getting dressed to leave, he saw that Junhong had rolled over onto his side and was watching him.**

 

**“Do you want something?” Himchan asked while adjusting his pants and closing them up.**

 

**“No, master. I’m just watching,” Junhong replied softly.**

 

**Himchan rolled his eyes at the younger before reaching for his shirt and pulling it on over his head. He then plopped down into his chair and pulled his shoes on, making sure they were tied tightly.**

 

**It was only when he was pulling on his jacket again that Junhong sat up on the bed and threw his legs over the side.**

 

**“I enjoyed our time together, master,” Junhong stated with a smile on his face.**

 

**“You always do with me,” Himchan said before grabbing hold of Junhong’s chin to force him to look up at him. “You love the way I dominate and tease you.”**

 

**“I do love it, master. I love it a lot,” the younger replied, looking Himchan directly in his eyes.**

 

**“I should make you beg for it more next time,” Himchan purred.**

 

**“You mean like this master?” Junhong asked as he took a step forward and pulled at the older’s shirt slightly. “Please...dominate me...tease me...mess me up so much I can’t think, speak, or walk for days,” he moaned in the most lustful voice he possibly could.**

 

**Himchan gulped hard as he fought against the erection that wanted to start bulging in his pants again.**

 

**“Next time I punish you...I’m expecting that,” Himchan clarified before removing Junhong’s hands from his shirt and heading towards the room door. “Bye, slut,” he said in a cheerful tone before leaving Junhong all alone in the room.**

 

**Once the door closed behind Himchan, Junhong collapsed onto the floor and leaned against the bed. His entire body ached, especially his ass. He knew he needed to treat the marks on his body so they would heal quickly, even though he was certain they were not deep enough stay around for long or leave any marks. All he needed now was a couple of minutes to gather himself back together and gain more strength in his legs.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> Another chapter is finished again! Yes, this update is coming to you on a Friday...and yes it is later than the 3pm I originally planned! But I have a hold of a computer and am doing it now :D But what did we think of this chapter!? Kyuhyun is all packed up now and does not have good news to pass on to Daehyun >_< Now they get to wake up early to go to the airport with Kyuhyun and see him off, and don’t they sound excited for that hahaa! And what would we do without a little Yongguk and Himchan banter and bicker? Then...what do we think about Himchan’s time with Junhong? We can see that Himchan definitely has a different way of handing Junhong than Yongguk does. But at the same time Junhong does not seem to mind the difference, since that is what he was used to. But I want to know what you guys think about their time together (: Come back next Sunday to see what happens next! Yes...I WILL be posting on Sunday again! 
> 
> Please leave a comment down below and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Big or small, I read them all!
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and love! Thank you for subscribing, commenting, and upvoting! Your support is so great and I cannot thank you enough for everything!


	34. What Are They Talking About?

**Yongguk’s alarm went off much too early the next morning, causing him to nearly fall out of his bed from the surprise. He had no idea what time he had ended up falling asleep last night, but his computer was still on, papers were scattered all across his bed, and he was still dressed in his clothes from yesterday.**

 

**“Shit...great day to mess up…” Yongguk cursed to himself as he worked on stripping his clothes off and heading for the shower.**

 

**Even though he would have loved to take a longer shower, since he had worked at Kyuhyun’s house yesterday, he could not because he only had limited time and now had to clean up the mess on his bed.**

 

**By the time he popped out of the shower, he grabbed his phone from the charger and saw he already had a missed text from Daehyun.**

 

**Hey, Yongguk! So we are going to be coming to pick you up a half an hour earlier than what we planned! Kyu wants to grab a quick breakfast before heading off to the airport!**

**-Daehyun**

 

**“YA! Don’t just go changing plans like this in the morning!” Yongguk shouted at his phone before cucking it onto his bed. At this point he was not going to waste his time responding or complaining.**

 

**Still dripping wet from his shower, he worked on turning off his computer and packing things away as quickly and best as he could. Some of his papers ended up with water droplets on them from his hair, but he knew those would dry just fine by the time he had to look at them again. Thankfully none of the water made it onto his work laptop though.**

 

**With everything packed away, he then turned his attention to his closet where he started pulling out his clothes for the day. His hair was still partially wet as he pulled on his pants, so he grabbed one of his workout shirts and started hastily drying himself off more with that.**

 

**Yongguk had on his pants, had just finished buttoning his shirt and stuffing it into his pants, and was grabbing a tie, when all of the sudden he heard his phone go off. With a small sigh, he ran out of his closet with his tie loosely hanging from around his neck, and looked down at his phone.**

 

**We’re here and waiting on the driveway! We didn’t want to risk ringing the bell and waking up Himchan...he’s scary when he’s tired.**

**-Kyu**

 

**Quickly shoving his phone into his pocket, he ran back into the bathroom, grabbed some styling gel off the counter for his hair, gathered anything else in his room he needed for work, and ran out of his room.**

 

**Thankfully, it looked like Himchan was still sleeping because the house was completely quiet. He had no idea what time Himchan had come back home last night because he had been so emerged in his work. If anything, he should have at least payed attention to the time last night so he would not have ended up falling asleep at some godforsaken time in the morning.**

 

**“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Yongguk called once he closed the front door to the house and saw Daehyun and Kyuhyun waving to him from inside of Daehyun’s car.**

 

**Jogging to the car, Yongguk tossed his things into the backseat before sliding in himself and hastily closing the door behind him.**

 

**“Someone’s late this morning,” Daehyun commented before starting to back out of the driveway.**

 

**“Sorry about that. I stayed up longer than I should have last night working on the project my father gave to me,” Yongguk explained while uncapping the styling gel and running it though his hair.**

 

**“What time did you fall asleep?” Kyuhyun asked, turning around in the passenger seat to look back at him.**

 

**“I don’t even know really,” Yongguk explained while wiping his hands off on one of  the handkerchiefs he always had with him. “But I woke up with my computer still on and my papers all over my bed. I must have completely passed out during some point to not even clean anything up.”**

 

**“Wow...and I thought I could be bad sometimes,” Kyuhyun commented, knowing he had stayed up early into the morning working on some projects before.**

 

**“You were bad,” Daehyun commented. “I remember having to come pick you up a couple of times because you slept in an extra hour.”**

 

**“Well now you won’t have to worry about that,” Kyuhyun told him with a pout on his face. “You’re going to miss it. You know you are!”**

 

**“I know...I think I actually am…” Daehyun admitted with a nod of his head and a small smile on his face.**

 

**“Ya!” Yongguk lighty shouted before hitting Kyuhyun on the shouter. “Ya!” he shouted once more while hitting Daehyun lightly this time. “It’s this early in the morning and you’re already ruining the mood. Let’s just focus on our breakfast. What’s for breakfast anyways?”**

 

**“Oh! You know that doughnut place?” Kyuhyun asked excitedly.**

 

**“You mean the one that serves warm doughnuts and that really good cyder?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“That’s the one!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “I want to go there one last time before I leave and never have it again!”**

 

**With an exaggerated sigh, Kyuhyun leaned over and rested his head on the window and placed his hand on it as well. It was the picture of begging for pity.**

 

**“You’ll be back in a couple of years, Kyuhyun. It’s not like you’re never going to have it again!” Daehyun told him.**

 

**“What if it’s gone by the time I get back?” Kyuhyun brought up with a pout on his face. “Then I’ll really never have it ever again!”**

 

**Daehyun pulled up to a red light and stopped before looking over and Kyuhyun and then back at Yongguk who nodded his head. Reaching over, Daehyun pulled Kyuhyun in and started roughly rubbing the top of his head with his knuckles. Kyuhyun desperately tried to get away, but Daehyun had too tight of a grip on him for him to do so.**

 

**“Look, we’re almost there,” Daehyun stated while pointing just a bit ahead of them while still holding his grip on Kyuhyun. “Stop the mopey act and enjoy the food when we get there.”**

 

**Kyuhyun then managed to pull himself free of Daehyun’s grasp and worked on fixing his hair while they drove just a bit farther.**

 

**When they reached the parking lot, the three of them piled out and headed right in. They knew there was not a lot of time left, so they ordered what they wanted, ate relatively quickly, and were soon heading on their way to the airport.**

 

**Thankfully, for a Thursday morning this early, there were not a lot of people traveling and hustling about. That meant they were able to get Kyuhyun through check out and everything quickly.**

 

**The three of them were sitting at the terminal, when Kyuhyun looked behind Daehyun and Yongguk and started waving at someone. Curious, the two of them turned around. Right away, Daehyun got up from his seat and started heading towards the person.**

 

**“Jongin! What are you doing here!?” Daehyun asked while hugging Jongin tightly and patting him on the back a couple of times. “We haven’t seen you for quite a while now.”**

 

**“I know, ever since we found out we’d be losing our jobs,” Jongin reminded him with a small sigh and shake of his head. “But Kyuhyun sent me a message saying how he would be leaving for China today and gave me the details so I could come if I had the time,” he explained.**

 

**The two of them then headed back over to Kyuhyun and Yongguk who were still sitting down. Kyuhyun got up when they were close and gave a small hug to Jongin as well. Yongguk on the other hand stayed seated and watched the three of them talk for a little bit.**

 

**“Oh! Let’s not be rude!” Kyuhyun then said when he saw Yongguk looking kind of bored. “Jongin, this is our friend, Yongguk,” he announced.**

 

**Jongin turned towards Yongguk and bowed slightly with a smile on his face.**

 

**“It’s nice to meet you,” Jongin said kindly.**

 

**“Nice to meet you as well,” Yongguk simply replied while standing up this time.**

 

**“This is the guy who introduced us to…” Kyuhyun paused and looked around to make sure no one was going to over here him, “...the club…”**

 

**“Then I guess we all owe you a huge thank you,” Yongguk stated gratefully. “That place is amazing...really.”**

 

**“I’m glad you’re all enjoying it,” Jongin said with a slight laugh.**

 

**“Speaking of the club though…” Daehyun said as he spied marks on Jongin’s neck. “Did someone there give you those scratch marks on your neck?”**

 

**Right away, Jongin covered his neck with his hand. His entire face was turning red as he turned away from them a bit.**

 

**“Um...no...they’re not. They’re actually from...um...my boyfriend…” Jongin explained after clearing his throat. “He can get kind of...excited...at times, let’s just say. I stopped going to the club because I have him now so...they’re all because of him…”**

 

**“You stopped going!?” Daehyun and Kyuhyun asked at exactly the same time.**

 

**“How could you just stop going?” Kyuhyun questioned right away in complete disbelief.**

 

**“Trust me, it was harder than you would think and it actually caused a bit of trouble,” Jongin stated with a small sigh.**

 

 ** _Trouble?_** **Daehyun thought to himself, remembering how Taemin had called out for someone named Jongin. “What? Is someone there calling out your name during the middle of a session or something?” he asked with a laugh at the end to make it sound like he was just throwing an idea out there randomly.**

 

**“You must be a mind reader,” Jongin replied with a shocked look on his face. “That’s exactly what happened to put it simply. I had to go back and see him so he could talk to me one last time and get things all cleared up between us,” he explained with a tired look on his face. “But...now everything’s good and he knows I won’t be coming to see him ever again.”**

 

 ** _No...it could have still be a different Jongin that Jongup was calling for…_** **Daehyun said to himself.** **_I still can’t picture Jongin spanking him and doing other things to him. No...he couldn’t possibly have done things like that...although...until a while ago...I could have never seen myself doing those things…_**

 

**“What was his name?” Yongguk suddenly asked. “Maybe one of us would know who he is if you know his name. We could pass any messages between the two of you if you really never want to come back,” he offered as an innocent suggestion.**

 

**A small smirk followed by a small, muffled laugh left Jongin’s lips as he shook his head slightly.**

 

**“His name is Jongup. But I won’t be passing any messages onto him or taking any from him,” Jongin explained. “When I told him I was done with him...I meant it. But thank you for the kind offer.”**

 

**Daehyun stood there and could almost feel his soul leaving his body. He could not believe he was sleeping around the the same person Jongin had. Even though he should not have been too shocked by this, since Jongup serviced a lot of customers, for some reason it was strange to think he was fucking the same person someone he knew had been fucking like that.**

 

**“Wow...Daehyun...you look kind of pale all of the sudden…” Jongin said in a worried voice. “Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should sit down.”**

 

**“Right, I just need to sit down for a little bit…” Daehyun stated with a nod of his head before sitting down in the nearest chair.**

 

**The other three also took seats in the nearby chairs, Yongguk sitting next to Daehyun, and Kyuhyun sitting next to Jongin.**

 

**“So you didn’t make your boyfriend come with you this early in the morning?” Kyuhyun questioned.**

 

**“He’s been at work since 11:00pm last night,” Jongin explained before glancing down at his watch. “He has an extra long shift so he still won’t be home for a couple more hours.”**

 

**“Wow...what does he do?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“He’s a doctor,” Jongin stated with a proud smile on his face. “His crazy hours right now mean we don’t get a lot of time together but...we make things work.”**

 

**“Clearly,” Kyuhyun stated, poking one of the scratch marks on Jongin’s neck.**

 

**Jongin slapped Kyuhyun’s hand away from his neck with a smile on his face.**

 

**Getting off the topic of the club or Jongin’s love life, the four of them started talking about other things. They found out Jongin already had three interviews with other companies next week. He promised Daehyun he would put in a good word for him if he ended up at any of those companies since he knew he would be looking around for a job as well.**

 

**“Flight number 247 is now boarding,” a voice called at the terminal. “I repeat, flight number 247 going to China.”**

 

**“Aahhh...that’s me…” Kyuhyun acknowledged in a sad voice as he got up from his seat and grabbed onto the handle of his luggage.**

 

**The rest of them got up along with him and walked with him over to the gate where others were already lined up to start boarding the plane.**

 

**“Have a safe trip,” Jongin told him, giving him a pat on the shouter and a hug as well.**

 

**“I’ll send you all an e-mail once I arrive at where I’m staying,” Kyuhyun explained. “Then you’ll know I’m not dead somewhere,” he stated with a small laugh.**

 

**Kyuhyun then turned to Daehyun and Yongguk who were watching him with frowns on their faces.**

 

**“You two looked like a pair of kicked puppies,” Kyuhyun stated with a shake of his head.**

 

**“We’ve known you for years,” Yongguk pointed out.**

 

**“And now you’re just up and leaving us like this,” Daehyun added.**

 

**“How can we not be sad!?” they both asked before lunging forward and hugging Kyuhyun tightly.**

 

**“You better not slack off while you’re over there!” Daehyun shouted at him while he hugged him even tighter.**

 

**“And do your best!” Yongguk added “You better be planning on sending us loads of e-mails and setting time to Skype with us and everything! We have to make sure you aren’t dying over there or anything!”**

 

**“Yes, mother,” Kyuhyun laughed as the two of them released him and stepped back.**

 

**“I don’t mean to break your farewell party put, but it looks like you can board now, Kyuhyun,” Jongin stated, pointing to where the flight attendant was waiting to check his ticket in.**

 

**“Mmmm…” Kyuhyun hummed, grabbing the handle of his luggage again and looking at the three of them with a sad expression on his face. “I’m going to miss you guys…”**

 

**“We’ll miss you too,” Yongguk replied for all of them.**

 

**They all stood back while watching Kyuhyun board the plane. Standing by the window, they looking out to the plane Kyuhyun was now getting situated on. Even though they would have liked to stay until they saw the plane take off, they were only able to stay until they saw it pulling away from the gate and taxiing down the runway. After all, Daehyun needed to get Yongguk to work, and Jongin wanted to cook some food for Kyungsoo for when he got home from work.**

 

**“Well I think we should be on our way,” Daehyun eventually stated. “I need to get this busy bee off to work,” he explained while jabbing a finger at Yongguk.**

 

**“I'll let you two go since I need to head home as well,” Jongin explained before pulling out his phone to see an unread text message from Kyungsoo.**

 

**Yongguk then yawned unintentionally which caused the other two to do the same. Daehyun slapped him lightly on the arm, silently signaling that it was too early to be yawning already.**

 

**“Sorry,” Yongguk groaned while still yawning. “I didn't have coffee with breakfast.”**

 

**Jongin chuckled before moving between the two of them and hooking his arms around their necks. Pulling them in close he told them, “Keep enjoying the club and don't forget to try new things.”**

 

**Neither Daehyun nor Yongguk knew how to reply as Jongin released them and started walking away. Only once he was a few feet away did Jongin turn around and give a small wave. The two of them returned the gesture before heading out as well.**

 

**When they reached Daehyun’s car, Yongguk grabbed his things from the back seat and placed them by his feet in the passenger seat.**

 

**As a way of not falling asleep, Daehyun turned up the radio in his car and rolled down the windows a bit. That thankfully seemed to wake the two of them up more and put them in better moods.**

 

**“Have a good day at work,” Daehyun said when he stopped the car, pulling right up to the front door so Yongguk would be able to go right in.**

 

**“Oh...I’ll try…” Yongguk sighed while letting out a small yawn, knowing he would need to make coffee right away so he would not fall asleep. “You just worry about getting your house looking good for when Jongup gets to you tomorrow.”**

 

**“Yeah...I need to change bed sheets and make everything look good,” Daehyun explained. “I have to make things look nice so Jongup can tell Seunghyun good things about his experience. Hopefully then Seunghyun will be more open to let me rent again.”**

 

**“I hope everything goes well with that,” Yongguk added before closing the door.**

 

**The two waved to each other before Daehyun pulled away to head back home. Yongguk then entered the building.**

 

**As soon as he entered, he saw the receptionist was on the phone. That was lucky for him since he did not want her asking questions about why he was coming in later today. Sunny always had a habit of trying to snoop into his business. Why...he had no idea. But it got annoying very quickly.**

 

**Up at his office, Yongguk dropped his things off and started up his computer so it would be booted by the time he got back. His plan was to go make some coffee and let his father know he had arrived and fill him in on how much of the project he had gotten finished yesterday.**

 

**Thursdays at the office was just as he remembered them from before he had taken a short break. Almost no one was around because they were all taking long weekends, simply because they could, and made enough money that it allowed them to do so. That at least meant he would not be bothered as much today. There would still be a flood of e-mails in his inbox throughout the day, but that was always expected on every day of the week, even weekends.**

 

**With his coffee in hand, Yongguk then headed off to his father’s office, which was not terribly far from his. As he sipped his coffee, he came to his father’s door, seeing it was already cracked open. Just as he was about to knock, he heard his father talking with someone else in the office. Knowing his father did not like to be interrupted when talking to someone else, Yongguk stood outside the door and waited.**

 

 ** _“The anniversary of the other company closing is coming up soon,”_** **a man said from inside of office.**

 

**_“That was years and years ago,”_ ** **Mr. Bang replied with a heavy sigh.** **_“I doubt anyone really remembers it at all.”_ **

 

**_“Only because you did a fantastic job covering everything up. Paying off the workers not to cause a fuss, sending some to other countries to work so they wouldn’t be a bother. You thought of everything back then,”_ ** **the man explained in a pleased sounding voice.**

 

**_What are they talking about?_ ** **Yongguk wondered to himself. He had not meant to eavesdrop, but it had just kind of happened, and now he was interested and wanted to hear more.**

 

**_“There was only that one couple who had worked there together who wanted to cause trouble,”_ ** **the man stated.** **_“They wouldn’t accept the money or anything.”_ **

 

 ** _“Don’t remind me…”_** **Mr. Bang groaned.** ** _“They were gathering evidence about how they were unrightfully fired and weren’t getting the correct compensation or anything.”_**

 

**_“You could have gotten in huge trouble if they would have actually gone to court with the evidence they had,”_ ** **the man stated again.** **_“What we found in their house was amazing...there was so much against the company and you.”_ **

 

 ** _“But that was all destroyed long ago,”_** **Mr. Bang reminded him.** ** _“There’s no evidence that ever happened now.”_**

 

 ** _“Didn’t they have a son though?”_** **the other man questioned.**

 

**_“They did, but no one is sure where he is now or what he’s doing,”_ ** **Mr. Bang explained.** **_“We don’t even know if he’s aware of what really happened since he was younger at the time. I still have the information on all of those employees though, along with their families. You know...just in case they suddenly try coming back to get revenge or whatever you want to call it…”_ **

 

**_“Speaking of family and all, does Yongguk know anything about that incident? I mean...you had two people killed,”_ ** **the man explained in a more worried tone this time around.**

 

**_My father had people killed!?_ ** **Yongguk screamed in his head, slapping a hand over his own mouth so he would not accidentally give himself away.**

 

**_“I hired people to do it, to make it look like a regular car accident,”_ ** **Mr. Bang clarified.** **_“It’s not like I did it myself. But Yongguk would have been too young at the time, and I was able to keep it all covered up well so there would be no reason for him to ever know about it. It was before my current marriage as well, so there’s no need to worry about that either,”_ ** **he explained.**

 

 ** _“At least you can put another year of that incident under your belt of not having to worry about it,”_** **the man stated.**

 

**_“Hopefully things never come to that point again,”_ ** **Mr. Bang replied with a heavy sigh.**

 

 ** _“What if it does? Just...hypothetically speaking of course,”_** **the man questioned.**

 

**_“Then Yongguk would have to learn what it takes to run a business like this,”_ ** **Mr. Bang stated without needing any time to think.** **_“He wouldn’t have to know about the first time it happened...but he would learn how to handle things properly. In order to ensure your company survives, sometimes you need to get your hands a little dirty.”_ **

 

**The cup of coffee Yongguk had been handling toppled out of his hand, splashing all over the carpet, wall, and door. He could not believe what he had just overheard. As his father and the other man continued talking, Yongguk stepped back from the office door and quickly headed back to his office where he could sit and think about what he had just heard. Of course his father could never know he had just overheard any of that.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter...COMPLETED! What did we think about this chapter. Kyuhyun was seen off and we had a surprise appearance from Jongin~! But we also have conformation for Daehyun, that Jongin used to go to Lucifer to be with Jongup! Ohhh that must change things in Daehyun’s mind a bit o_o But now Kyuhyun is gone and it will just be Daehyun and Yongguk. But then...what did Yongguk just overhear from his father’s office!? What did he just find out!? *throws wood into the flames and watches the fire grow* Things are going to be getting good. So come back next Sunday to find out what happens next~!


	35. A New Favorite Master

**Jongup and Junhong were sitting in their rooms nervously as they waited to hear back from Sunghyun. He had left around 10:30am to go and pick up Sungmin from the hospital. He said they should be back in an hour or two at the latest, and that time was almost up.**

 

**“What if something really is wrong with Sungmin and he couldn’t be brought back?” Jongup asked in a worried voice as he bit at the skin around his nails in worriedness.**

 

**“Don’t start thinking absurd things like that,” Junhong scolded lightly. He grabbed Jongup’s hand and lowered it away from his mouth before patting him on the head. “Seunghyun said Sungmin was doing fine and all he had to do is get instructions from the doctor if there are any, and sign the release forms for him to come back,” he reminded him.**

 

**The club was opening late that day since Seunghyun would not be around for quite some time. That meant everyone was allowed to walk around the club for the time being, as long as they did not make a mess of anything.**

 

**“Do you want to go get a drink or something from the bar in the meantime?” Junhong asked, trying to lighten Jongup’s mood.**

 

**“I don’t feel like drinking, but I’ll come with you if you want to grab something,” Jongup replied.**

 

**The two of them then made their way down to the lobby where the bar was. On their way down, they saw other workers walking the hallways together or sitting in random rooms. Quite a few of them were relaxing in the lobby when they got down there, but everywhere seemed lively with chatter and laughing.**

 

**“Oh...look…” Jongup whispered to Junhong before pointing over to a couch where some of the workers were sitting.**

 

**One or two of the workers in the lobby appeared to be quite tipsy, something Seunghyun would not approve of when he arrived back with Sungmin. Jongup watched them for a couple more seconds before Junhong grabbed his wrist and pulled him along away from the scene.**

 

**“What can I get for you two?” the bartender asked from behind the bar once the two of them took a seat.**

 

**“I’ll just take a beer,” Junhong stated, knowing the bartender was familiar with the kind of liked.**

 

**“What about you, Jongup?” he asked once he slid the bottle over to Junhong.**

 

**“Nothing for me,” the blonde replied with a shake of his head. “I’m just here to keep Junhong company.”**

 

**“Suit yourself,” the bartender replied just before turning to one of the more drunk workers at the bar to see him puking.**

 

**Junhong tapped Jongup on the shoulder to signal they should leave and go sit somewhere else. Jongup eagerly agreed and they started walking back down the hallway. They did not get too far before they saw Seunghyun heading towards them.**

 

**“There you two are,” Seunghyun stated with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Oh, sir! You’re back!” Jongup exclaimed in glee and shock. “We didn’t see you come in.”**

 

**“We came in through the back entrance,” Seunghyun explained. “Sungmin is back in his room if you want to pop down and see how he’s doing,” he stated, knowing the two of them would be eager.**

 

**“Great!” Jongup stated with a smile on his face. “Let’s go, Junhong!”**

 

**The two of them were going to rush past Seunghyun when the older grabbed Junhong by his arm and stopped him.**

 

**“You haven’t been drinking all morning, have you?” Seunghyun asked in a serious voice.**

 

**“I haven’t, sir. This is my first of the day,” Junhong explained, holding up his bottle of beer that only had one sip taken from it. “But there are a couple people out there who are a bit more...over their heads,” he stated before making a facial expression of being sick.**

 

**“Uhhgg...looks like I’ll be administering some punishments today before we open then,” Seunghyun said, releasing Junhong’s arm and heading down to the lobby so he could see who was drunk.**

 

**Junhong and Jongup then headed off to Sungmin’s room, eager to see how he was doing. When they reached his door, Jongup knocked, did not wait for a reply, and opened the door. Junhong had attempted to reach forward and stop Jongup from being so eager, but the younger was faster and got away.**

 

**“Sungmin!” Jongup called as he went over to his bed and sat down on it with him. “How are you doing? Is everything alright!?” he questioned in rapid fire. “How are you feeling? Is your head alright? Do you hurt anywhere? Can we get you anything?” he continued asking, is eyes growing bigger with each question.**

 

**“Jongup, give him some room to breath,” Junhong told him when he saw the shocked expression on Sungmin’s face. “He did just get back from the hospital.”**

 

**Jongup scooted back a bit on the bed, allowing Junhong to also sit down with him. The two of them sat facing Sungmin in silence, waiting for him to say something.**

 

**“You two look like you were expecting me to die or something,” Sungmin finally said when he got a look at their faces.**

 

**“Well, Jongup thought there was going to be something wrong with you,” Junhong announced, earning him a hard slap on the chest from Jongup who had a pout on his face.**

 

**“Ha! Ha! Don’t worry, Jongup. Nothing’s wrong with me,” Sungmin explained calmly.**

 

**“So...what did the doctors find?” Jongup questioned worriedly.**

 

**“Nothing...absolutely nothing…” Sungmin replied in a defeated voice. “They waited until I was feeling better to do the majority of the tests, but no matter what they did, they never found anything. They even did multiple blood tests to try and find something,” he explained while holding his arm out to show the bruises that had formed on his arm from being pricked a couple of times.**

 

**“Sungmin…” Jongup whined, grabbing Sungmin’s arm and looking at the bruises.**

 

**“It’s nothing to worry about really. They’re practically done hurting now,” Sungmin explained with a faint smile on his face.**

 

**“It had to have been what Mr. Kwon injected you with,” Jongup stated rather loudly. “Mr. Kwon did this to you.”**

 

**Right away, Junhong reached forward and clamped his hand over the blonde’s mouth. Jongup was wretched back, and looked up to see Junhong looking around the room as if someone was going to pop out of nowhere. Struggling on the bed, Jongup managed to pull Junhong’s hand away from his mouth and sit up more.**

 

**“Hyung...what gives!?” Jongup complained, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Everyone already knows what Mr. Kwon is up to.”**

 

**“Correction,” Sungmin said, interrupting their little quarrel. “Everyone knows about the pills...but we’re the only ones who know about the injection,” he explained. “I was the first who it was experimented on.”**

 

**“Not to mention, when we say everyone, that’s excluding Seunghyun,” Junhong reminded Jongup. “Just imagine what would happen if Seungyun found out about this happening in his club. Then what Mr. Kwon would do to us.”**

 

**The room went silent as they all sat there on Sungmin’s bed. The problem with Mr. Kwon was continuing to get worse and worse as time went by. But with everyone scared to spread the word to Seunghyun for fear of Mr. Kwon...there was nothing that could be done. With how roughly Mr. Kwon treated them during a normal session, it was terrifying to think about what he would do if they spilled to Seunghyun what he was doing to them.**

 

**\------**

**Seunghyun’s Office**

 

**Letting out a sigh as he sat at is desk, Seunghyun flipped open his schedule book and started looking at it. He was supposed to drop Jongup off at Daehyun’s house around 4:00pm tomorrow, but he saw there was a large group of customers coming in around that time for an orgy with eight workers. It had been the only time available to make something that large happen, and there had been no way around it. There was no way he was going to be able to leave the club during, or around, that time, or else all hell would break loose here.**

 

**With a couple clicks on his computer, Seunghyun managed to locate Daehyun’s home phone number. Grabbing the phone on his desk, he quickly punched in the youngers number, put his phone on speaker, and waited to see if he would get an answer or need to leave a message and hope he would get a response.**

 

**Leaning back in his chair, he continued waiting as the phone rang. Thankfully, there was an answer on the other end after the sixth or so ring.**

 

**_“Hello?”_ ** **Daehyun’s voice came over the speaker in his office.**

 

**“Hello, Daehyun. This is Seunghyun,” the older answered in a light voice.**

 

 ** _“Seunghyun? How did you get my number?”_** **Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“You don’t have to worry about that,” Seunghyun replied, “I need to talk to you about Friday,” he explained.**

 

**_“Oh, about you dropping off Jongup?”_ ** **Daehyun asked while sitting down.**

 

**“Yes, it is about that,” Seunghyun stated. “You see, I forgot there is a large number of customers coming in around 4:00pm and I will not be able to leave to drop Jongup off then,” he explained. “So I was wondering, would you be able to stop in today maybe around...1:00pm let’s say? There’s just a couple things I need to talk to you about that I would have done Friday when I came to drop Jongup off. It won’t take too long if you have other things to do,” he stated.**

 

 ** _“Oh sure, I can stop by around 1:00pm. There’s nothing else going on for me at that time,”_** **Daehyun explained.**

 

**“Alright. I will see you at 1:00pm and we’ll talk then,” Seunghyun said with a smile on his face. “Sorry for the slight changes in the plan we originally had. Usually my timing and everything is more professional but I let this one slip up.”**

 

 ** _“It’s alright, things happen,”_** **Daehyun stated in an understanding voice.** ** _“What’s important is that Jongup gets to my house safely and returned on time.”_**

 

**“Exactly,” Seunghyun agreed. “I’ll see you in a while,” he stated.**

 

**_“Right. Bye,”_ ** **Daehyun said while looking at his watch to see just how much time he needed to kill.**

 

**“Bye,” Seunghyun replied before hanging up the phone.**

 

**As soon as the call was finished, Seunghyun got up from his chair and went in search for Jongup. He figured he and Junhong might still be in Sungmin’s room, so he decided to head there first. If they were not there, at least Sungmin might know where they had gone off to.**

 

**When he arrived at Sungmin’s room, he could hear some talking from the other side of the door, meaning Jongup and Junhong were probably still in there. So without knocking, Seunghyun opened the door and leaned up against the doorframe. Right away, the three of them had turned to him and gone silent.**

 

**“Bunny,” Seunghyun called, motioning for the blonde to come to him.**

 

**Right away, Jongup got up from Sungmin’s bed and went over to Seunghyun.**

 

**“Yes, sir?” Jongup questioned.**

 

**“Go to your room, get ready like normal, and then come to my office,” Seunghyun instructed.**

 

**“Okay, sir. But...why?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“Just do as you’re told, bunny. I already have to punish two workers for going and getting too drunk this early in the morning. I don’t want to add you to the list for being disobedient,” Seunghyun explained, running his hand softly through his soft blonde hair.**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Jongup replied before leaving the room to go and get ready.**

 

**“You two can carry on,” Seunghyun said with a nod of his head before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.**

 

**Returning to his office from there, Seunghyun went back to looking in his schedule book. There were no customers coming in until between 1:30pm and 2:00pm. That would give him time to talk things through with Daehyun since it was only a bit after noon right now. While he waited for Jongup to arrive, he decided to work on getting some of his bills paid. It was not cheep keeping this place heated and lit all the time. Not to mention he had to pay the doctors from coming in to take care of different workers for the last couple of weeks. Sometimes being the owner was not the most fun thing in the world, but the payoff was fantastic.**

 

**After ten or fifteen minutes, there was a knock on Seunghyun’s door and Jongup entered. He had on his shorts, a pair of boots, had his makeup and hair done, and had all his piercings in.**

 

**“Close the door and come here,” Seunghyun told him, pointing right to the side of his chair.**

 

**Jongup closed the door behind him as he stepped into the office, and went right over to Seunghyun’s chair, standing where he had been instructed. He watched as Seunghyun finished up what he was doing without saying a single world.**

 

**Only when Seunghyun finished what he was doing, did he reach for one of the drawers in his desk and pull it open. Jongup watched as Seunghyun pulled out a collar and leash, blindfold, and leather cuffs. He knew Seunghyun was usually always prepared for no matter where he was, but he never knew he kept things like that easily at his disposal like this in his office.**

 

**“Turn around and place your hands behind your back,” Seunghyun told him.**

 

**Without question, Jongup did as he was told and felt as the cuffs were secured on his wrists behind his back. There was no point in giving them a tug once they were secured, because Seunghyun always used the best of the best.**

 

**Not saying anything, Seunghyun turned Jongup back around and motioned for him to kneel in front of him. Once again, Jongup did it and looked up at Seunghyun. He watched as the older grabbed the the collar off his desk and brought it down to be secured around his neck tightly, but not too tightly that it would be uncomfortable.**

 

**“Sir...why are we doing this?” Jongup asked once Seunghyun brought his hands away from his neck and he could feel the collar resting against his skin.**

 

**“I called someone to come and talk to me soon, and I figured you should be here as well,” Seunghyun explained while grabbing the leash off his desk next with a smirk on his face.**

 

**Jongup only cocked his head to the side while still looking up at Seunghyun.**

 

**“Can you not figure out who I’m talking about?” Seunghyun asked, clasping the leash on to the collar in the process.**

 

**“I don’t know, sir…” Jongup replied with a shake of his head.**

 

**“Hmm...I’m kind of disappointed in you, bunny,” the older replied.**

 

**That instantly earned Seunghyun a hurt look from Jongup, because he knew Jongup never liked to disappoint him at all.**

 

**“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see who it is when he gets here then,” Seunghyun stated with a simple shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**Jongup had a slight pout on his lips as his shoulders hunched forward as much as they could with his arms secured behind his back. It was only when Seunghyun nudged his leg with his foot that he straightened up again. They had always been taught not to slouch when in front of anyone, and he always upheld that strictly when they were with him.**

 

**Tugging at the leash, Seunghyun pulled Jongup in closer to him, almost causing him to fall forward. He grabbed the leash so he was holding it as close to the collar as he could, forcing Jongup to remain looking at him. Jongup shifted slightly on his knees, not complaining about anything Seunghyun was doing to him.**

 

**“Tongue out,” Seunghyun told him firmly.**

 

**“It’s fine,” Jongup told him.**

 

**“Tongue. Out,” Seunghyun said again, giving another tug at the leash.**

 

**Slowly, Jongup opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out so Seunghyun could see his newest tongue piercing. The older grabbed onto his tongue and looked at it carefully, making sure everything looked alright with it. He eventually released it and pat Jongup on the head a couple of times, pleased with how the piercing was looking.**

 

**“And what about your other piercing?” Seunghyun then questioned, gently rubbing his foot up against Jongup’s crotch.**

 

**“Aahhhhhh~!” Jongup moaned while moving his hips slightly.**

 

**“I take it, it’s going well if you have that kind of reaction,” Seunghyun chimed in as Jongup leaned forward and rested his cheek against his leg, nuzzling slightly against it.**

 

**Grasping onto Jongup’s hair, Seunghyun pulled the younger’s head up and looked him in the eyes. He smiled down at him before releasing him and grabbing the blindfold off his desk next. Sliding it over his eyes, he secured it behind his head and gave the younger a couple more pats of approval.**

 

**“We have some time to waste before our customer gets here, so wait while I finish a few things up,” Seunghyun told him firmly.**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Jongup replied with a nod of his head.**

 

**Taking one end of the leash, Seunghyun tied it down to his desk so Jongup would not be able to get away, not that he was thinking the younger would try anyways. It was also just another way to remind the younger of his place.**

 

**Seunghyun went back to his work until it was a couple minutes before when Daehyun should be arriving. Jongup knew Seunghyun would have to go greet the guest and bring him back to his office, so at least he would be able to prepare himself for seeing him when it came time for Seunghyun to go. Before he left, however, Seunghyun pulled open another drawer in his desk and grabbed a ball gag out.**

 

**“Mouth open, bunny,” Seunghyun told him.**

 

**Jongup opened his mouth right away, not knowing what Seunghyun had planned for him. But as soon as he felt the gag being placed in his mouth, he was startled and attempted pulling away. That only earned him a pull at his hair and a sigh from Seunghyun.**

 

**“I really don’t want to have to punish you the day before you go to spend the weekend with Daehyun,” Seunghyun sighed. “That wouldn’t be much fun for either of you.”**

 

**Right then, Jongup understood who was coming to see them. Daehyun.**

 

**“Sir, I just-”**

 

**“No excuses, bunny. I won’t have any of that,” Seunghyun scolded firmly. “Now mouth open. Now. Or I won’t hesitate to punish you right when I get back.”**

 

**Seunghyun released Jongup’s hair, picked up the gag again, and was pleased to see he had decided to be obedient again. Placing the gag in his mouth, Seunghyun secured it perfectly, and then silently left the room.**

 

**Shifting where he was kneeling, Jongup attempted to move himself farther behind Seunghyun’s desk so he would be out of view when Daehyun arrived. The only problem was, he had no idea where he was kneeling anymore. He continued fidgeting around on the floor until he heard the door start to open again. Then he went completely still with his head bowed down.**

 

**“Hello, bunny. I’m back with our guest,” Seunghyun said in a cheerful voice as the door to the room closed.**

 

**Jongup shifted a little bit more as he heard two pairs of feet making their way over to him. When they stopped, he could hear a small gasp come from Daehyun. He was probably shocked because he had never seen anything quite like this, so that was no surprise. But it was extremely embarrassing for him to be kneeling there like that, already in full submission, in front of someone who had never seen him exposed like this.**

 

**“Come on, bunny. Lift your head so Daehyun can see you properly,” Seunghyun instructed.**

 

**Although Jongup normally did what Seunghyun asked of him, he completely ignored him this time around. In fact, he even turned away from him more.**

 

**“He usually behaves a lot better than this,” Seunghyun told Daehyun in an apologetic voice.**

 

**“Oh um...it’s alright…” Daehyun replied timidly, not really knowing what to do in this kind of situation.**

 

**The room went silent except for the sound of shoes walking across the floor a bit more.**

 

**Jongup then heard someone kneeling behind him, most likely Seunghyun. A firm arm then wrapped around his waist as another hand went up beneath his chin and lifted his face up. Even though he knew there was no escaping Seunghyun’s grasp, Jongup tried wiggling out of the man’s hold on him.**

 

**“Why are you putting up such a struggle, bunny?” Seunghyun questioned.**

 

**_Because this is embarrassing. I don’t quite know why it’s so embarrassing...but it is!_ ** **Jongup said to himself as he struggled just a bit more.**

 

**“Do you have a new favorite master, perhaps?” Seunghyun then asked.**

 

**Upon hearing that, Jongup went completely still. The room fell silent. Even Daehyun did not know what to think about what Seunghyun had just asked the blonde.**

 

**“Oh...did I hit the nail on the head?” Seunghyun questioned in an entertained and shocked voice.**

 

**Seunghyun then looked up at Daehyun and motioned to the chairs sitting across from his desk.**

 

**“Please...take a seat. We have matters to talk about,” Seunghyun stated as he stood up and took a seat at his desk chair.**

 

**Jongup let out a small sound before carefully crawling over to Seunghyun and laying his head on the older’s leg. He was rewarded with a couple pats on his head. All he could do now, was wait to hear what Seunghyun had to tell Daehyun, and hope it was nothing that would embarrass him more than he already was.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is finished~! So it looks like the doctors were not able to find anything from the drugs Mr. Kwon injected into Sungmin :/ So no new information was gained at all. Now we know that the workers are scared to tell Seunghyun about Mr. Kwon because they are worried about what Mr. Kwon would do to them if he found out >_< They are stuck between a rock and a hard place. And what do we think about Seunghyun having Jongup all prepared and waiting for when Daehyun arrived? A new favorite master…? Hmmm...let’s see if that really is true. Come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	36. Giving Him Some Pi-

**Daehyun slowly situated himself comfortably in one of the chairs Seunghyun had motioned towards. He was still kind of shocked over the state he had seen Jongup in. Bound, collared and leashed, gagged, blindfolded...even though he knew this kind of thing went on inside of the club, he could never fully imagine Jongup in that kind of situation. Based on how the blonde had acted towards Seunghyun, Daehyun could tell Jongup had been well trained, but that the current situation made it hard for him to follow orders. In a way...he felt bad for Jongup. By him being here, Daehyun felt like he was making things harder on Jongup.**

 

**“I once again want to apologize for asking you to come here like this on such short notice,” Seunghyun said with a small bow of his head from his chair. “There are just a couple of things we need to talk about that I otherwise would have talked to you about on Friday when I dropped Jongup off.”**

 

**“It’s alright,” Daehyun said right away. “I have no problem with coming in and talking now if it will make things easier,” he explained kindly.**

 

**Seunghyun looked down to see Jongup repositioning himself against his leg. There was already a bit of drool on his pants, caused by the gag in his mouth, but he always kept a couple extra changes of clothes in his office so it was no big deal.**

 

**“You don’t have to keep kneeling, bunny. Position yourself more comfortably,” Seunghyun instructed him kindly, gently running his hand over his head.**

 

**Jongup let out a small groan before he positioned himself so he was sitting more on his butt with his legs folded out to the side. He then felt Seunghyun pat him on the head a couple more times as he settled back down and let out a long sigh. The collar slightly tugged against his neck, but not rough enough to try and signal to Seunghyun. He also wished he could put his arms down to be able to relax a bit more, but Seunghyun wanted him displayed like this for a reason, and wanted to make the man proud of him.**

 

**“Umm...can I ask one question quickly…?” Daehyun asked as he observed how gently Seunghyun was treating Jongup.**

 

**“Sure, ask anything you’d like,” Seunghun replied.**

 

**“Why do you keep calling him bunny instead of his actual name?” he questioned.**

 

**“Aaahhh, he earned the name Bunny as his training name because he responded to it well,” Seunghyun explained with a large smile on his face as he remembered how Jongup had first perked up upon hearing his nickname all those years ago. “So I use that name with him for encouragement, and revert back to calling him Jongup when I need to be firm with him, during punishments, or when I’m talking about him to someone else like we’re doing now.”**

 

**“Ohh...I see…” Daehyun said with a slight nod of his head.**

 

**“He also enjoys fucking like a horny, sex crazed, little bunny, so it works out perfectly,” the older added with no problem. Seunghyun could not help but chuckle slightly as he felt Jongup press his forehead into his thigh as a silent sign of embarrassment.**

 

**Daehyun did not know what to say to that, and instead, ended up sitting there with his mouth hanging open like some sort of idiot. Sure, everyone who worked there must have enjoyed sex in order to keep working there, but Seunghyun made it seem like Jongup was one of the most eager to have sex. The blonde did not appear to be that way to him though.**

 

**“But...back on topic now so I don’t waste any more of your time than I should,” Seunghyun said after clearing his throat. “About Jongup here. Whenever I rent a worker out for any period of time, there’s usually a couple of things we request the master does for them. It’s kind of like a reward for them to be selected to spend time away from the club and at someone’s house. So they are normally taken out once to somewhere nice so they can be spoiled a bit. Plus, I think they see it as a way of being shown off, and a lot of workers here love being shown off. Right my precious bunny?”**

 

**“Mmph!” came a muffled response while Jongup shifted on the floor again.**

 

**“You like going to nice places in well fitted clothes that show your body off,” Seunghyun told him, stroking his cheek lightly. “You enjoy playing yourself off as normal person, while hiding the fact you’re a little sex addict.”**

 

**Seunghyun’s office went semi-silent as he whispered to Jongup and praised his body and how good it looked in the right clothes. With Daehyun only able to sit there, an air of awkwardness started to form. His fingers lightly dug into the arms of the chair as he bit the inside of his cheek, not quite knowing what to do.**

 

**“Somewhere nice?” Daehyun finally asked, breaking the silence while scratching his head, clearly showing how awkward he felt. “How nice is nice?”**

 

**“Mmmm...I guess you can use your judgement on that one,” Seunghyun replied. “Depending on how rich the customer is, some have taken them to five star restaurants, others have even taken them out of Korea for a day so they could visit another country,” he explained. “Depending on your situation will depend where you choose to take him. I don’t make it a point to push a certain thing or enforce a certain rule about where they can be taken.”**

 

**“Alright, I understand,” Daehyun stated with another nod of his head.**

 

**“During the weekends they’re rented, they’re also used to almost constant sex, punishment, roleplay, basically anything that keeps them active,” Seunghyun explained next. “Jongup here will of course be bringing some things with him to your house for you to use. He has explained that you want to learn how to use a whip and other items. You’re lucky because he is an excellent teacher when it comes to things like that,” the older continued explaining while patting Jongup on the head as if he were a cat.**

 

**“Ah yes...he was going to teach me,” Daehyun stated. Although he felt like he should not have, he could not help but feel embarrassed about Seunghyun bringing up the topic of Jongup teaching him. “What other things is he going to be bringing with him?” he then questioned in a more silent voice.**

 

**“That’s for you to find out when he spends the weekend with you,” Seunghyun told him with a smirk on his face, this time running his fingers through Jongup’s hair and causing more to lay over his blindfold. “Our little bunny here can get very creative with what he wants,” he added in a pleased sounding voice.**

 

**“Then I’ll look forward to it,” Daehyun stated with a large smile on his face. He could only begin to imagine what Jongup would have in store for him.**

 

**“Oh, and of course, no serious harm or injuries can happen to him,” Seunghyun said in a more serious voice. The room suddenly became more tense and even Jongup shifted in uneasiness. “If it does, that could result in a fine from you if it is not too serious, or you getting kicked out of here and never being able to return back. Do you understand?”**

 

**“Crystal,” Daehyun replied right away with an almost scared look on his face.**

 

**“The other subject we have to touch upon,” Seunghyun said next, shifting in his chair slightly which caused Jongup to shift a little as well. “The time Jongup will be returning on Sunday night.”**

 

**“I can have him back at any time you want,” Daehyun stated right away. He wanted to let Seunghyun know he was flexible with his time and could make his schedule work.**

 

**“They usually come back later at night,” Seunghyun explained. “What do you think about 8:00pm?” he asked while placing his hands on his knee and lacing his fingers together.**

 

**“That would work completely fine with me,” Daehyun agreed with a nod of his head and a smile on his face.**

 

**“Wow...you’re one of the easiest customers I’ve dealt with in quite some time,” the older admitted in a shocked voice, one eyebrow raised.**

 

**“I take it that’s a good thing,” Daehyun commented with a small laugh.**

 

**“Oh yes! Usually people want to try extending their time for as long as possible,” the older explained with a slight eye roll and sigh. “Saying they can bring them back by midnight or some ungodly hour in the morning...it’s to the point of being ridiculous sometimes,” he explained.**

 

**“Well I’m a simple person so you won’t ever having to worry about anything complicated with me,” Daehyun stated.**

 

**Seunghyun nodded his head silently as Jongup started moving around on the floor more and making slight moaning and whining noises.**

 

**“Are you alright, bunny?” Seunghyun asked, tilting the younger’s head up so he could look at him. “Do you want to pay a visit over to your master?” he then asked.**

 

**Slowly, Jongup actually nodded his head and let out another small moan.**

 

**Reaching down to untie the end of Jongup’s leash from his desk, Seunghyun then unhooked it from around his collar, coiled it back up, and placed it down on his desk. He then reached down and undid the cuffs around the younger’s wrists, allowing him to drop them to the floor in front of him. Once the blonde was free from his restraints, Seunghyun grabbed onto his collar and worked on moving him around his desk so he would not bump into it on accident and hurt himself. With a small slap on his ass, Seunghyun signaled for Jongup to go forth and find Daehyun.**

 

**Daehyun shifted a bit in his chair as he watched Jongup crawl towards him on his hands and knees. He took a quick glance up at Seunghyun, but found him leaning casually on his desk and watching Jongup as well.**

 

**The younger slowly made his way into the room, carefully searching for where Daehyun was sitting. With the room completely silent, Jongup continued making his way around.**

 

**“You’re very close, bunny,” Seunghyun called over to him in the same type of tone you would talk to a dog in to encourage it to do something.**

 

**Jongup continued on his way to try and find Daehyun who was still sitting there watching him silently.**

 

**When the blonde got closer to him, Daehyun wanted to call out to give him more of a hint as to where he was sitting. There was no time, however, because the blonde ended up bumping his head into the side of the chair. Startled, he crawled back a little and ended up sitting down on the floor and shaking his head to clear it a little.**

 

**Worried Jongup had hurt himself, Daehyun did not even waste a single second before he went over to the younger and removed his blindfold from his eyes. He watched as Jongup blinked his eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light in the room.**

 

**When he was finally able to focus and see it was Daehyun leaning down in front of him, his face instantly turned bright red. He was about to turn away from the older to hide his embarrassment, but before he could, he felt Daehyun reaching his hands around and loosening the ball gag around his head. When it fell to the floor, the blonde nervously looked over at Seunghyun to make sure it was alright to have it out and have the blindfold off.**

 

**“You have a very caring master, bunny. What do you say?” Seunghyun asked.**

 

**Turning his head back to Daehyun, Jongup looked him in the eyes and could feel his face turning a bit redder in the process.**

 

**“Thank you, master,” the blonde finally managed to say after calming himself down a bit more so he would not stutter or anything.**

 

**“It’s no problem, Jongup,” Daehyun replied, patting him on the head just like he had seen Seunghyun do to him.**

 

**Daehyun then stood up and went to sit back in his chair, expecting Jongup to stand up as well and sit down somewhere comfortable. He was shocked when Jongup continued crawling on his hands and knees and simply rested his head on his thigh. Even though he thought it would have been uncomfortable for the younger, when he looked down, he saw a content smile on his face. Jongup was content, and he could feel a slight tug at the bottom of his pant leg and knew the younger male must be holding onto him.**

 

**_I’m sure he’s trying not to make it obvious to Seunghyun,_ ** **Daehyun said to himself as he continued watching Jongup with soft eyes.**

 

**“So back to one final topic we need to talk about,” Seunghyun stated, which grabbed Daehyun’s attention again and caused him to jerk his head back up. “Since Friday is going to be a busy day for me, and you’ll have to come pick Jongup up, I am going to have you leave with him from a different exit,” he explained. “We don’t typically have any of the workers leave through the front doors, since it could potentially draw too much attention for one person to come in and two to come out.”**

 

**“That makes sense…” Daehyun agreed with a slight nod of his head. “Where will I be needing to pick him up then? Should I use that entrance instead of the front one when I come in to get him?” he questioned, wanting to make sure he could make things as simple as possible.**

 

**“Yes, it would be good for you to enter through that door. Same as the front, you only need to give the password,” Seunghyun explained. “The other door though is actually just down the alley right next to this building. It’s closer to the back of the alley where there’s a dead end, but it’s there.”**

 

**“Alright. So I’ll use that entrance and be here around 4:00pm tomorrow,” Daehyun explained.**

 

**Seunghyun hummed in agreement as he glanced back down at Jongup. He rubbed his chin a couple of times before smiling and putting his attention back on Daehyun.**

 

**“I just want to thank you once again for making time to come in and talk about this,” Seunghyun stated with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Like I said before, it’s really no problem since I have the time. I might as well make things more simple,” Daehyun replied. “But I should get going now so I don’t take up any more of your time,” he added.**

 

**“Alright, I do need to make sure everything is ready so we can start taking in customers who might already be waiting in the lobby,” the older explained, tapping his hand on his schedule book in the process.**

 

**Glancing down at Jongup again, Daehyun saw the younger had his eyes closed and appeared to be taking a small nap based on how steady his breathing was and how relaxed he appeared. It almost made him feel guilty about having to get up to leave now. So instead, he gently placed his hand on the younger’s head and gave it a few gentle strokes to try and wake him. He brushed hair out of his eyes and gently ran his thumb over his eyebrow while cupping his face.**

 

**Jongup let out a small grumble before opening his eyes a little. It only took him a fraction of a second to remember where he was and bolt up where he was sitting.**

 

**“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to doze off!” Jongup stated immediately, bowing low on the floor. “It was just...you were so comfortable! It won’t happen again!” he continued apologizing.**

 

**“It’s alright, Jongup,” Daehyun reassured, seeing the younger really seemed scared something would happen to him. “I just didn’t want to disturb you since I have to be leaving now,” he explained calmly.**

 

**Picking his head up from the floor, Jongup look up at Daehyun with almost a confused look on his face. He had never had a master who was quite this nice. Sure, there were those who would not be rough with him and talk with him some. But Daehyun seemed to be genuinely nice all around.**

 

**Standing up from his chair, Daehyun gave a small smile at Jongup before a small bow towards Seunghyun who nodded his head back in acknowledgment. As soon as Daehyun was out of the room and had closed the door, Seunghyun stood up from his chair and Jongup changed his position so he was kneeling on the floor again.**

 

**“You can get up, bunny,” the older told him gently.**

 

**Jongup quickly stood up and brushed his knees off slightly. He then grabbed the blindfold and gag that still laid on the floor before looking up at Seunghyun.**

 

**“Are you excited to spend the weekend with him?” Seunghun asked.**

 

**“I’m very excited,” Jongup admitted, smiling even larger now.**

 

**Seunghyun only raised his eyebrows at the younger and laughed a little while shaking his head in amusement.**

 

**“Why don’t you go and do some last minute touch ups on your makeup before your first appointment,” Seunghyun told him. He pat his desk as a sign for Jongup to put the blindfold and gag down, which the younger quickly did.**

 

**“Yes, sir,” the blonde replied before leaving the room so he would not end up being late or anything, which would be bad with the customers.**

 

**\------**

**Daehyun’s POV**

 

**Daehyun was just walking across the lobby when another man walked up to him. He paused as the man looked him up and down a couple of times with a neutral expression on his face.**

 

**“Hey. You’re the one who was back with Jongup the day of their show,” the man stated.**

 

**Daehyun looked over to him and recognized him right away. That was Mr. Kwon, the one Jongup had told him about. He was wearing all black with his hair slicked back, and his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather coat.**

 

**“Right, I recognize you as well,” Daehyun replied just to be polite, even though he wanted nothing to do with someone who was administering some sort of mystery drug to the people who worked here.**

 

**“You can call me Mr. Kwon,” the man said cheerfully, a soft, friendly, yet maniacal, smile on his face.**

 

**Inwardly, Daehyun gagged and wished he could have simply walked away without seeming rude. Or, even better, strangle the man right where he stood.**

 

**“Daehyun,” he eventually replied in a cheerful manner in order to hide his distaste for the man.**

 

**“You must be the person who’s taking Jongup for the weekend,” Mr. Kwon stated in a not too thrilled voice.**

 

**“Yes...I am,” Daehyun answered while watching Mr. Kwon carefully.**

 

**“I was hoping to try some new things out with him this weekend...but I guess that’ll just have to wait until the next time,” Mr. Kwon explained, running his hand through his hair which did not really appear to do anything because of all the product loaded into it.**

 

**“Like what? Giving him some pi-”**

 

**The space between the two of them suddenly felt tight. Daehyun had stopped himself from giving away that Jongup had told him about the pills. He remembered the younger saying how Mr. Kwon could never know that anyone else knew about the pills.**

 

**“What were you saying?” Mr. Kwon asked while squinting his eyes at Daehyun.**

 

**“Nothing...just thinking out loud,” Daehyun quickly replied. “I was just leaving so, goodbye, Mr. Kwon.”**

 

**“Goodbye, Daehyun…” Mr. Kwon answered back, still giving him an uncertain glance. He knew something was up.**

 

**His pace quickened until he was out the front door and was able to breathe easier. He walked away from Lucifer a bit before pausing and looking back, a part of him thinking that perhaps Mr. Kwon had followed him for some reason.**

 

**“I almost blew it…” Daehyun muttered to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a slow breath. “Shit,” he cursed lightly under his breath before continuing on his way. At least he was glad he would have Jongup this weekend to cheer himself up from the run in with Mr. Kwon.**

 

**\------**

**Mr. Kwon’s POV**

 

**Standing in the lobby with his hands still shoved into his pockets, Mr. Kwon stared at the door Daehyun had left out of and ground his teeth together slightly. His glare could have killed anyone right now with how hard he was staring. Even people who were walking around the lobby to kill time were avoiding stepping in the way of his glare for fear he might get angrier than he already appeared.**

 

**_That good-for-nothing fucking SLUT! How dare he tell someone after I threatened him!?_ ** **Mr. Kwon screamed to himself as his nails dug into the palms of his hands.”I’ll have to teach him a fucking lesson,” he growled.**

 

**“Teach who what lesson?” Seunghyun asked from behind him.**

 

**Completely changing his demeanor, Mr. Kwon turned around with a pleasant smile on his face.**

 

**“Oh it’s nothing to worry about,” Mr. Kwon stated with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I just remembered I promised Sungmin a punishment for something he did the last time I had an appointment with him,” he quickly stated, clearly lying through his teeth but pulling it off well.**

 

**“Anything I need to reprimand him for?” Seunghyun questioned.**

 

**“No, not at all. I’ll take care of the punishment when I see him today,” Mr. Kwon assured. “What room is he waiting in for me? I tried to make an appointment earlier in the week with him as I’m sure you remember but...you said he was not around.”**

 

**“Ah yes...we had a bit of an emergency with him,” Seunghyun explained briefly. “The doctor said he is completely better though and is able to do everything he normally does.”**

 

**“That’s great news that he’s all better. I hope it wasn’t anything too serious,” Mr. Kwon replied in a grateful sounding voice, placing a hand over his heart in fake worry.**

 

**“It didn’t seem like anything too bad. Maybe just a little overworked perhaps,” the older explained with a small frown. “But he is waiting in room 485 for you,” he then stated.**

 

**“Thank you very much,” Mr. Kwon replied before heading off.**

 

**Mr. Kwon’s shoes echoed down the hallway as he walked along. Since the club was just opening for the day, there was no one really around and none of the workers were wandering around anymore because they were all getting ready. He casually looked around, admiring the decor he had become use to long ago. Going up the stairs to the correct floor, and then down the hallway, Mr. Kwon hummed happily to himself, wondering how Sungmin was doing.**

 

**When he eventually reached the correct door, he pushed it open without wasting a second. Looking up, he saw a startled and scared looking Sungmin kneeling on the bed, trying his hardest not to bolt from his position and into a safe corner.**

 

**“Sungminnie...what’s that scared look for?” Mr. Kwon asked in an entertained voice while closing the door behind him. “Don’t be scared, I don’t have anything with me today,” he explained as he showed his empty hands to the younger male.**

 

**Sungmin relaxed a little on the bed after Mr. Kwon had said that. He was not sure if he could trust him completely or not, but for now he would have to.**

 

**The sound of shoes making their way across the wood floor snapped Sungmin out of his small daze. Mr. Kwon was walking towards him with a smirk on his face. Sungmin’s eyes trailed from Mr. Kwon to the bed and back to the man a couple of times, not knowing where he was supposed to be looking right now. Anything could anger Mr. Kwon at any moment. It was seriously like a ticking time bomb.**

 

**“Why don’t you sit so you’re more comfortable,” Mr. Kwon gently offered as he took a seat at the edge of the bed.**

 

**Unsure of why Mr. Kwon was acting nice for once, Sungmin slowly lowered himself so he was sitting on his butt with his legs crossed. His hands were folded and placed between his legs as he waited for what would happen next. The room was eerily quiet and the only sound Sungmin could focus on was Mr. Kwon’s steady breathing.**

 

**Before Sungmin knew it, however, he was being pushed back onto the bed, and a hand was tight around his neck. Gasping for air, he clawed at Mr. Kwon’s hand, desperately trying to get it off of him so he could breathe properly. He could feel the men's nails beginning the dig into the sides of his neck and cringed in discomfort.**

 

**“The injection worked wonders on you,” Mr. Kwon purred in a pleased voice. “Too bad it appears there was a slight side effect,” he added sadly, knowing his hospital visit had been caused by his drug. “I’ll have to have it altered and try it out on you again sometime soon.”**

 

**Desperately, Sungmin shook his head back and forth. He did not want any more injections pumped into him, or pills slid down his throat. The grip never loosened around his neck though, causing his vision to start to fade. His breaths were getting shorter and shorter as pained sounding gasps escaped his lips. It was only when he had almost blacked out that Mr. Kwon released the hold he had on his throat and allowed him to take in deep gulps of air.**

 

**Turning to his side, Sungmin held onto his throat while coughing and wheezing. The air felt like it was burning his throat and lungs as it flooded back into his body. Tears were streaming down his face which he quickly wiped away, but not unseen by Mr. Kwon.**

 

**“I hope you didn’t tell anyone about the injection I gave you, slut,” Mr. Kwon stated in a cold tone.**

 

**Right away, Sungmin froze where he was on the bed. That was enough of a sign to let Mr. Kwon know he had indeed told someone about it. It took less than five seconds for Mr. Kwon to have him then turned over onto his stomach with his leather shorts pulled down his ass.**

 

**“Didn’t I warn you not to tell anyone about it? Even if it’s another slut here?” Mr. Kwon asked while undoing the front of his pants.**

 

**“I...I don’t remember, master!” Sungmin cried out as he tried, and failed, to crawl away from the older male.**

 

**“Hmm...the drug must have still been working from the injection at that time,” the older stated. “But too bad, I told you and you should remember what your master tells you.”**

 

**“But the drug made it so I couldn’t remember!” Sungmin shouted frantically as he felt Mr. Kwon tighten his grip on his hip.**

 

**Sungmin earned himself a brutal slap across his ass before feeling Mr. Kwon push into him. He let out a small whimper, mentally thanking himself for at least stretching his hole a little before his appointment with Mr. Kwon.**

 

**Shoving himself into the younger in one swift go, Mr. Kwon made sure he set a hard and fast pace right from the beginning. He also ensured he was the only one getting pleasure out of it as he made Sungmin cry out in pain.**

 

**A pained groan left Sungmin’s lips as he pressed his face against the bed to try and muffle it. His hands reached out and clawed at the covers, eyes clamped closed as he tried to ignore the slight burning sensation in his ass. He could tell Mr. Kwon was digging his nails into his hips on purpose, and was slapping his ass more than normal. Sungmin wanted to keep his face pushed down to hide his discomfort, but it was like Mr. Kwon knew that was his plan because he soon reached forward and grabbed his arms.**

 

**The younger gasped as Mr. Kwon tugged his arms behind his back and hauled him off the bed so that now he was kneeling and leaning forward. He could feel the way Mr. Kwon was digging his fingers into the underside of his wrists, the soft spots. Mr. Kwon even started twisting his arms in ways he knew he was not supposed to bend but at the same time would not cause him permanent injuries.**

 

**It only took a couple more seconds before Mr. Kwon was cumming in the younger and pulling out. He shoved Sungmin away from him before getting up from the bed and running his fingers through his hair to quickly fix it. Meanwhile, Sungmin laid on the bed with is arms extended at his sides, his mouth left agape as he panted and tried to catch his breath.**

 

**“Who did you tell about the injection?” Mr. Kwon asked while straightening his clothes out again. “If you dare try and lie by saying no one, I swear...you will not be walking for a week and won’t have a voice either to call for help,” he threatened. “I can send people here for you, and make your life a fucking living hell. So tell me, now!”**

 

**“Jongup and Junhong!” Sungmin blurted out, scared since he knew Mr. Kwon was the type to live up to his promises. “But I didn’t tell Seunghyun or the doctors or anything!” he stated next, knowing the topic of his absence had probably been mentioned to Mr. Kwon when he had arrived for his session.**

 

**“Pft...it appears Jongup’s giving me so many problems…” Mr. Kwon muttered under his breath.**

 

**Sungmin leaned up on the bed slightly, having caught Jongup’s name from the older. He had no idea what he had just said, but would keep in mind to warn Jongup that he might be getting a visit from Mr. Kwon sooner or later.**

 

**Once Mr. Kwon was all set and had adjusted his clothes to look pristine again, he left the room without saying another word. As soon as the door closed, Sungmin collapsed back onto the bed and laid there for a while. Although he had just had sex, there was no sign of an erection anywhere. His ass hurt quite bad, and he knew there was going to be a bruise around his neck, and on his hips and wrists later that day.**

 

**With a small sigh, Sungmin closed his eyes to rest there for a while. He needed a small power nap right now. If he overslept past his scheduled time with Mr. Kwon, he knew someone would come and find him anyways.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to a closer!!!! What did you all think about Daehyun’s visit in Seunghyun’s office? And with Jongup being there too :P Hmm...what have we learned? It looks like Seunghyun is trusting of Daehyun because Daehyun is really making things easy for him. Hopefully that is a good sign for later when Daehyun asks to do something ^-^ But then...we have Daehyun running into Mr. Kwon O_O Oooohhhh no...oh no, oh no, oh no! Daehyun… >.< ….you let too much information slip out of your mouth, even though you said almost nothing! Nooooo! What did you just do!? Mr. Kwon caught on so fast and so easily! Poor Sungmin too :( Mr. Kwon was back and he was rough and uncaring towards him. We also learned that a part of the injection that he got, the drug makes you forget what is happening, and Mr. Kwon wants to have the drug tweaked and come back to test it on Sungmin again >_< Now we have to worry even more for Jongup because not only did Daehyun give away that he knows about the pills (and Mr. Kwon knows it was Jongup who would have told him), but now Sungmin also confessed to Mr. Kwon that he told Jongup and Junhong about the injection! Come back next Sunday to see what will happen next!


	37. I Like Bananas

**The rest of Thursday, Yongguk had felt distracted. He could not stop thinking about what he had heard his father talking about. A planned murder? Out of everything he could have heard, it had to be about a planned murder that happened years ago!? It was something he had never expected to hear his father say, something he obviously was never supposed to know about unless the right time came. He had been so preoccupied with thinking about it, that he had started to slack in his work. People would stop by his office to ask him to do something, only to come back a couple hours later to complain how nothing had been accomplished.**

 

**Of course, with Yongguk’s father being the head of the company, it did not take long for him to hear his son was not appearing to be doing his job correctly. Needless to say, Mr. Bang was not happy to see Yongguk sitting around in half a daze while staring at his computer screen when he had stopped by for a quick conversation with him. He had been worried Yongguk would already need another break from work, and feared that maybe he was not cut out for this sort of work environment. Yongguk had reassured him, however, that he just had not gotten a good night's sleep, and was missing his friend who had just left that day. Being an understanding father, Mr. Bang told Yongguk it would be alright if he left at the normal time instead of staying later to catch up on his work.**

 

**For the remainder of the day, Yongguk had tried to focus more on his work and complete smaller tasks so he would at least be able to check them off his list. It was not until around 4:30pm that Mr. Bang made another appearance in his office and sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk.**

 

**_Uuhhggg...I just want to leave..._ ** **Yongguk groaned to himself as he finished typing out an e-mail and sending it before looking over at his father.**

 

**“Are you planning on coming to Himchan’s art exhibit tomorrow night?” Mr. Bang questioned, folding his hands and placing them in his lap.**

 

**“I figured I didn’t really have an option if I wanted to go or not,” Yongguk honestly answered. “I’m curious to see his paintings though, since he always keeps anyone and everyone out of his work room. What time is the exhibit open?”**

 

**“I believe it’s 6:00pm till 11:00pm,” Mr. Bang responded. “You won’t be working and I think you can forfeit one night of fun for the sake of your brother,” he stated, not giving Yongguk the chance to come up with an excuse of already having plans for that night.**

 

**“I’ll definitely come to the exhibit tomorrow, but I’m not planning on staying the entire time,” Yongguk explained as he leaned back more comfortably in his chair.**

 

**“As long as you come to support him it’ll be fine,” Mr. Bang said in a happy tone. “He might actually be getting somewhere with his paintings so we want to show him how proud we are of his accomplishments.”**

 

**Yongguk nodded his head, knowing it would be good for Himchan to start a better career with his art. Since Himchan had never shown any other interests, his art was all he had going for himself.**

 

**“Your mother is especially excited for Himchan,” Mr. Bang then continued. “It would give her more confidence that you two are getting along if you were to come and show support,” he explained. “She believes this would be a good push to show Himchan that you actually care about him.”**

 

**All Yongguk could do was nod his head. He knew how badly Himchan’s mother wanted for them to get along, and her insistence was doing good in some form since the two of them were a tad bit closer than before. But on the other hand he was not sure how badly Himchan wanted him to be there, and if the younger male would see his presence as him trying to snoop around his work. Going to the exhibit would be like a double edged sword. Make their mother happy by showing his support and potentially anger Himchan for even showing up, or sadden their mother by ignoring the occasion and keep Himchan happy by being nowhere in sight.**

 

**A relaxed sigh passed Yongguk’s lips before he said, “I know mother wants to see Himchan and I living happily together and getting along, so I’ll come to the exhibit for her...to give her a sense of ease.”**

 

**“Thank you, Yongguk,” Mr. Bang replied.**

 

**The two of them talked for a little while longer before Mr. Bang had to leave to have a phone conference with the head of another company. That gave Yongguk a bit longer to finish up anything he had attempted starting.**

 

**As soon as the clock turned 5:00pm on his computer, he was out of his office and heading down to the front of the building. He had already scheduled for a cab to come and get him, so it was waiting out front for him as soon as he was out of the elevator. Thankfully Sunny had wished him a goodnight and left it at that instead of trying to have a full blown conversation. All he wanted after this hectic and mind boggling day was to get home and get some actual sleep. So as soon as the door of the taxi closed behind him, he gave the taxi driver a piece of paper with his address on it, and took a short nap while he was being driven home.**

 

**Once he was home, Yongguk dragged himself upstairs only to hear voices coming from Himchan's work office. He did not bother going down the hallway to check it out, because he could hear them talking about paintings, working on selecting which ones they wanted to use for the exhibit. Interrupting Himchan now would surely mean the death of him, especially since it was dealing with his art.**

 

**Letting out a loud yawn, he shuffled his feet to his room, took a quick shower, popped downstairs to make some ramyeon, scarfed it down, and passed out when it was only 7:15pm. But it did not matter that it was still early in the night. He was dead tired and needed the rest, especially if he needed to be awake for Himchan’s exhibit tomorrow.**

 

**Before Yongguk knew it, his alarm in the morning was going off, disrupting the peace and quiet in his room and startling him awake. The annoying buzzing sound bounced off the walls and caused Yongguk to shift in his bed as he tried to convince himself he needed to open his eyes and get up.**

 

**“Friday...I just have to make it through today...and then I have two days off…” Yongguk mumbled into the pillow his was hugging.**

 

**With a groan, he reached over and and turned his alarm off without having to look at it. In the silent room once again, he buried himself in his covers, wrapping them around himself in a tight cocoon. That was a mistake, considering he woke up nearly an hour later and had to rush to get ready. While he had been grabbing a quick breakfast in the kitchen, he had bumped into Himchan and completely ignored him when he shouted at him. Needless to say, Yongguk could tell today was going to be an interesting day for already starting out like this.**

 

**\------**

**Daehyun’s House**

 

**It had been nearly impossible for Daehyun to fall asleep because he had kept thinking about not only getting to go and get Jongup, but also about how he had run into Mr. Kwon. He had been unsettled over the fact he had almost given away that Jongup had told him about the pills he gave them. Jongup had asked him not to, and he had almost ruined things. He just hoped Mr. Kwon had not picked up on what he had been talking about.**

 

**Just going with the assumption that Mr. Kwon had no idea what he had been saying, Daehyun set to preparing his house more for when Jongup would be here. It did not help that he had woken up around noon because he had not set an alarm.**

 

**As soon as he had some food in his stomach, he got to work on cleaning his house. The vacuum was pulled out of his closet so he could run is across all the rugs to make sure they were spotless. The wood floor were also cleaned, along with all the tables throughout the house and the counters in the kitchen.**

 

**It was only when Daehyun was changing the covers on his bed that he paused and looked down at the sheet in his hand. Suddenly, it had dawned on him that he had been working on cleaning all day for someone he barely knew. Sure he knew Jongup would be use to going to someone’s house who was much richer than he was and had a nicer and bigger house, but was he trying to compensate for that or something? Was all of this preparation going to be for nothing? And then something else hit him.**

 

**“Are we...are we going to be sharing a bed?” Daehyun asked himself while nervously playing with the edge of the sheet in his hands. “I could always get the guest room all ready and prepared for him just in case he wants more room and to be separate for a while…” he told himself, even though he knew his bed would have more than enough room for two people to sleep comfortably.**

 

**While still thinking if he wanted to make up the guest bedroom, he finished preparing his bed, making sure everything looked perfect. As he then stood staring at his neatly made bed, he realized just how badly he wanted Jongup to want to sleep in his bed with him. He could imagine the younger male sleeping with his back pressed against his chest, cuddled together after having sex.The imagine of Jongup turning to face him in the middle of the night and hug him while nuzzling against his chest started materializing in his mind, earning him a huge grin on his face as his cheeks started to turn red. But of course he could not force the younger to sleep with him. Daehyun shook his head a couple of times to clear it and frowned slightly.**

 

**“Did other masters have him sleep in their bed?” Daehyun asked as he ran his hands over the cover to make it look smoother. “Or did they shun them from the bedroom?” Going to the head of his bed, Daehyun started fluffing his pillows slightly and sighed. These were questions he should have asked Seunghyun yesterday, although it might have been strange with Jongup there with them. “I can always ask tonight when I went to pick Jongup up...or I could just wait and see what Jongup wanted to do…” Daehyun mumbled to himself.**

 

**Gnawing at his bottom lip, Daehyun trudge over to the guest bedroom and started to make the bed in there. That way, if Jongup wanted to, he could have the option to sleep in here.**

 

**Done with making the guest bed, he then went back to his room and straightened more things up. Over the last couple of days while he had been working from home, he had not been paying the most attention to the state of his room. He would simply toss his clothes wherever he wanted, and he would also leave food dishes in his room if he ate in there. That meant he had a bunch of work to do in his room so it did not look completely terrible, granted it did not look like a stye right now anyways.**

 

**By the time it was 3:00pm, he was finally done making his house look more presentable. Now there was just an hour to wait until he would be able to bring Jongup home with him. He had tried wasting time by going on his computer or watching television, but nothing would calm his nerves. Nevers which he had no idea why he had them.**

 

**It ended up being 3:30pm when he decided he would leave and just wait at the club until Jongup was ready to leave with him. If he continued sitting at home he knew he would make himself more eager and uneasy.**

 

**When he first arrived at the club, he had started walking to the front door like he was accustomed to now. He remembered though that he needed to enter through a back door, and turned around to go and find it.**

 

**“Well...this doesn’t look creepy at all…” Daehyun muttered to himself as he looked down the dimly lit alleyway which he could not see all the way down due to the tall buildings blocking out the slowly fading sunlight.**

 

**With hesitant steps, he started making his way down the alley, occasionally looking back to make sure no one was trying to sneak up behind him and stab him or anything. Hey...anything is possible.**

 

**Finally seeing the door on the side of the building, Daehyun let out a sigh of relief. Just like at the front door, he knocked and gave the password before being allowed in. Except now when he entered he had no idea where he was. It was a completely different room compared to the lobby at the front of the club.**

 

**This room was a lot darker, mainly colored with black and maroon with golden accents. Curtains lined all around the walls to damped any noise,  and there were also plusher looking chairs and couches. A quick glance to his left also revealed a much better stocked bar. Clearly this room was where everyone went to spend their money, after already spending a ton to rent a worker for the weekend. Daehyun had thought he had felt out of place the first time he had walked into Lucifer, but now he felt it more so.**

 

**“Oh, so we meet again,” a voice said from behind him as he continued looking around the room.**

 

**Turning around, Daehyun saw Mr. Kwon walking up to him with a smirk on his face. The man look completely put together in a black three-piece suit, silver tie, and white button down shirt. His shoes also appeared to be freshly polished, and he held himself with an air of importance. Daehyun quickly looked at himself, wearing jeans, a regular shirt with a light jacket thrown on, and his sneakers. They were indeed, two completely different people.**

 

**“Mr. Kwon,” Daehyun greeted with an almost bored expression on his face.**

 

**“Here to pick up Jongup, I take it?” the man asked with a small smirk on his face, almost like he was entertained by the idea of it.**

 

**“Yes, he’ll be mine as of 4:00pm,” Daehyun explained as he took a glance at his phone to see it was almost time.**

 

**“You’re new here but already talking like that...like you own him,” Mr. Kwon stated, looking Daehyun up and down a couple of times. “You could make a good master if you play your cards right, get the proper training, and...let’s just say between us...bend a few of the rules.”**

 

**“Bend the rules?” Daehyun asked, not liking the sound of that.**

 

**Mr. Kwon stepped in closer to Daehyun so they were only a couple of inches apart, and then dug into the pocket of his jacket. Daehyun watched as the man pulled out a small tin and popped it open with a flick of his thumb. Inside, was a collection of little, white pills.**

 

**“Jongup loves using these,” Mr. Kwon whispered while giving the pills a couple of shakes. “He just takes one and is set for the night, day, whenever you choose to utilize him.”**

 

**“Mr. Kwon, you can’t-”**

 

**“But then again...” Mr. Kwon interrupted while slamming the lid of the tin closed, “...Jongup already ratted to you about these pills.”**

 

**Daehyun felt his heart stop for a second or two as he listened to what Mr. Kwon was saying to him.**

 

**_So he had understood what I was saying yesterday,_ ** **Daehyun said to himself.**

 

**“I told Jongup not to tell anyone about these,” Mr. Kwon practically growled while clenching the tin in his hand. “But,” he added as he released a deep breath, “I can forgive you,** **_and_ ** **him, if you take some of these and have some real fun with him this weekend and let me know how he handles it.”**

 

**Daehyun’s eyes widened as he watched Mr. Kwon standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. He could not believe the man wanted him to use those pills on Jongup. Not only was he wanting him to use the pills, but he was also threatening him, but Jongup as well.**

 

**_He can’t do anything,_ ** **Daehyun told himself as his eyes focused on the tin in Mr. Kwon’s hand.** **_He should be asking Jongup for forgiveness after what he’s done!_ **

 

**Although Mr. Kwon was trying to make him a deal, he knew what his desicious had to be. No. He could not do it. It was** **_completely_ ** **and** **_utterly_ ** **wrong.**

 

**“Feed him a pill...and I’ll forget all of this ever happened. Because then, Daehyun...you’ll be in the same boat as me,” Mr. Kwon stated, a sneer running across his face. “We can work together.”**

 

**Daehyun reached his hand out towards Mr. Kwon. The man let out a small, breathy laugh before placing the tin into Daehyun’s slightly shaking hand.**

 

**“I knew you’d give in easily,” Mr. Kwon scoffed. “You’ll see just how much fun it can really be.”**

 

**Looking down at the tin in his hand, Daehyun opened the lid and stared at the contents, tilting the tin a little so the pills rolled around. Then looking back up, he glanced quickly around the room to see there was a bathroom nearby. With a smirk on his face, and a nod of his head, as if acting grateful for the pills, he excused himself from the conversation he was having with Mr. Kwon. He then headed over to the bathroom, locked the door behind him, and without even taking a second to think...dumped the pills into the toilet. A single flush sent the pills cascading down into the pipes, never to be used.**

 

**“I’d never stoop to your disgusting level,” Daehyun growled as he watched the water swirl and take the pills away.**

 

**When he exited the bathroom, he saw Mr. Kwon sitting at the bar with a drink in one hand, and his phone in the other as he scrolled through something. He looked like he was pleased with himself and was having a good time sitting alone.**

 

**Angered that Mr. Kwon had thought he would give in so easily, Daehyun stormed up to him and slammed the now emptied tin onto the bar counter. The man looked up at him, and then back down at the tin with a startled expression plastered on his face. With is drink quickly forgotten about, he retched opened the tin to find it completely empty.**

 

**“What do you think you’ve just** **_done!?_ ** **” the man growled, gripping onto Daehyun’s shirt and pulling him in closer.**

 

**“I will** **_never_ ** **stoop down to your level to drug an innocent person to get them to do what I want,” Daehyun growled back, taking hold of Mr. Kwon’s hands and throwing them off of himself.**

 

**“Pft! You think that boy is** **_innocent!?_ ** **” Mr. Kwon asked, a little louder this time.**

 

**Just as Daehyun was about to respond, the door to the room opened and Seunghyun walked in with Jongup who was carrying some sort of large duffel bag that appeared to be filled as much as possible without the zipper bursting open. They both walked over towards Daehyun, Jongup with a large smile on his face. Or at least it was there until he spotted Mr. Kwon.**

 

**“He’s all ready to leave with you, Daehyun,” Seunghyun stated while patting Jongup on the head a couple of times. “Hello, Mr. Kwon. Having a good night?” he then asked in a friendly tone.**

 

**“As always, Seunghyun,” Mr. Kwon replied with a smile on his face, completely masking the fury he was feeling for losing so much money down the toilet.**

 

**Seunghyun then turned back to Jongup and Daehyun and clapped his hands together once.**

 

**“Alright. I gave Jongup an emergency phone that you’ll be holding onto while he’s with you,” the older explained. “If anything happens, or...lord forbid...if there is a serious emergency, my direct number is the only one in there,” Seunghyun stated.**

 

**Right away, Jongup dug into the pocket of the sweatpants he was wearing, and pulled out a brand new looking phone. He passed it to Daehyun with an even larger smile on his face than before.**

 

**“Well there shouldn’t be any emergencies, but I’ll make sure to have it on me at all times,” Daehyun replied to put Seunghyun at ease.**

 

**“Behave yourself, bunny,” Seunghyun said before motioning for the two of them to get going on their way.**

 

**Daehyun and Jongup both bowed to Seunghyun before making their way out of the club. Seunghyun watched as Daehyun tried taking Jongup’s bag to carry himself. But of course the younger shook his head, probably explaining how workers had to carry their own things and how it was not the master’s job to do that for them.**

 

**When they reached Daehyun’s car, he popped the trunk and had Jongup put his bag in there. The younger smiled once his bag was in and placed his hands on his hips in a gleeful manner.**

 

**“I hope you don’t mind, but we need to go and buy some food quickly before going back to my place,” Daehyun explained while he closed the trunk and led Jongup to the passenger door. “This way, if you want anything in particular we can get it for you.”**

 

**When the passenger door closed, Jongup turned around in his seat as he watched Daehyun walk around the car and to his door. He waited until Daehyun had closed his door and buckled himself in before speaking.**

 

**“That’s fine with me, Daehyun,” Jongup replied while buckling himself in before they took off. “We can do anything you need. I have run errands before with my masters when I’m rented for any period of time.” The younger only chose to exclude that 90% of those places had been to sex shops.**

 

**On the drive to the supermarket, Daehyun could not help himself from glancing over at Jongup at every chance he had. The blonde looked completely different dressed in every-day clothes. He wore tighter fitting sweatpants, sneakers, and actually had a shirt on. Not to mention he did not have all the makeup he usually had on and his hair was not styled in any special way. He noticed the younger still had his ear piercings in, and when his tongue poked out of his mouth he managed to catch a glance of his tongue piercings as well.**

 

**“I’m not saying this in a bad way,” Daehyun began, breaking the silence, “but you seem so normal right now.”**

 

**“Normal?” Jongup asked in confusion.**

 

**“I mean...I wouldn’t suspect you work at Lucifer,” Daehyun clarified. “If I passed you on the street I wouldn’t think twice.”**

 

**“Ha, ha, ha!” Jongup held onto his stomach as he laughed before glancing over at Daehyun. “I mean...if you wanted me walking around in my usual clothes from the club and drawing a lot of attention, I could have done that too,” he stated. “Seunghyun has us dress casually when we go out with our masters unless we are instructed otherwise,” he explained.**

 

**“Aahhh...I guess that makes sense,” Daehyun replied as he glanced over to see Jongup relaxing more in his seat.**

 

**The rest of the way to the supermarket, Jongup was looking out the window, turning around in his seat to look behind them, and playing with the radio. Daehyun thought it was slightly strange for him to be acting this way if he had been rented out before.**

 

**“Are you having a good time over there?” Daehyun asked with a small chuckle.**

 

**The blonde instantly straightened out and dropped his hands into his lap. There was a small smile across his face, and Daehyun could tell a small blush as well as he glanced over.**

 

**“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be distracting while you’re driving, I know that’s dangerous to do,” Jongup apologize. “It’s just...usually whoever rents me has a driver and I’m...preoccupied in the back with…various tasks...” he explained while fidgeting with his fingers in his lap.**

 

**“So you’ve never sat in the passenger's seat?” the older questioned in a shocked voice.**

 

**“No...this is my first time. Even when Seunghyun drives us to a customers house, we usually sit in the back. If we do get to sit in the front, we sit with our hands in our laps and remain quiet unless asked a question,” Jongup stated. “But this is so much fun!” he added, just having discovered how to move his seat back and forth and playing with that now. “There’s so many buttons to play with!” he exclaimed with excitement in his eyes.**

 

**“Well we’re just arriving at the supermarket now, so I’m sorry to ruin your fun,” Daehyun said as he pulled his car into a parking spot that was near the entrance.**

 

**Daehyun got out of the car first, followed by Jongup who seemed almost hesitant. The younger stayed by the car and looked at the glowing letters on the supermarket building with almost a childlike awe on his face.**

 

**“Everything alright, Jongup?” Daehyun asked, walking around to the other side of the car to stand by the younger.**

 

**“I haven’t been in a supermarket in...I honestly don’t remember how long…” Jongup explained. “What if I don’t know what to do so I don’t embarrass you?”**

 

**Daehyun started laughing a little before he saw the serious expression on Jongup’s face. The younger was being completely serious about his concern. Even though it was hard for Daehyun to believe this would be such a cause for worry in the younger’s life, he could also kind of believe it since Jongup had only lived in the club for the past few years.**

 

**“Don’t worry, you just have to follow me around and tell me any foods you see that you’d like to have,” Daehyun instructed, giving Jongup a reassuring pat on his head.**

 

**The two of them started walking towards the supermarket, Jongup with one of his hands gripping onto Daehyun’s jacket sleeve. Glancing back at the blonde, Daehyun smiled gently at him. He was a completely different person compared to when he was in the club. The younger had never acted this shy, timid, scared, or worried before. In the club, he acted like he had the world in his hand and could handle anything anyone threw at him.**

 

**_He’s too cute,_ ** **Daehyun told himself with a calm smile on his face.**

 

**As soon as they entered the supermarket and started looking around, Jongup released his hold on Daehyun and bolted towards the fruits. Daehyun watched as Jongup piled as many bananas into his arms and walked back with a huge smile on his face. The younger placed them all into the cart and looked down at them like they were his prized possessions. Only when he looked up at Daehyun did he stop smiling.**

 

**“I...I like bananas…” he explained cutely, pointing into the cart at the load he had dumped in. “Sorry...I should have asked or mentioned them before darting away like that and adding them in…”**

 

**Jongup stood there as he played with the hem of his shirt and looked down at the floor. He was startled when there was suddenly a hand soothingly rubbing his head. When he looked up, his hair ended up getting pushing over his eyes, but he could see Daehyun smiling down at him. Surely other masters would have given him a swat on his butt or head for acting like that, even if he had apologized.**

 

**“I guess we’ll have to buy you banana milk as well,” Daehyun added as he removed his hand from Jongup’s head and placed it back on the handle of the cart.**

 

**“Y-you aren’t mad?” Jongup asked in a small voice.**

 

**“Mad? Why would I bother getting mad when I told you that you’d be able to get what you want?” Daehyun asked as he started pushing the cart again.**

 

**Perking up a bit more, Jongup jogged after Daehyun and placed his hand on the side of the cart, just like a child would do when following their parent around.**

 

**While going down the aisles, Daehyun grabbed food he would usually eat, and allowed Jongup to toss some things into the cart as well after assuring him, once again, that it was alright for him to add whatever he wanted. Surprisingly, the younger was opting for healthier things. Jongup was checking nutrition facts when deciding between two items and selecting snacks that he would have never thought of to have in his house.**

 

**“How does this look?” Daehyun asked, holding up a box of sweets and shaking it to hear what was inside.**

 

**The blonde turned his head when he heard the box shaking and slightly cocked his head to the side. Then, in a serious tone to asked, “Isn’t that bad for you though?”**

 

**“Jongup...it’s sweets...it’s a nice treat to have,” Daehyun explained before tossing the box into the cart. “Aren’t you allowed to have sweets?”**

 

**“Only on special occasions like when it’s our birthday or a holiday,” the blonde explained. “And even then, after we have it, the next day we work out.”**

 

**“You have to work out?” the older asked with a shocked expression on his face.**

 

**“My abs didn’t form themselves,” Jongup gloated, rubbing his stomach with a satisfied grin on his face. “They may not be the biggest, the most defined, or the best, but they’re mine.”**

 

**“I’ve realized something in the short time we’ve been outside the...well you know,” Daehyun said as they continued walking down the aisle they were in.**

 

**“You’ve realized something? Something good or something bad?” the blonde questioned, wondering if he had someone managed to mess things up already.**

 

**“You act cuter,” Daehyun replied.**

 

**“Is that something good or something bad?” Jongup asked again, looking up at Daehyun with large eyes.**

 

**“Can’t you just take it for what it’s worth?” Daehyun questioned while pulling some bread off the shelf and adding it to the cart. “Just sense the other person’s feelings and read what they mean.”**

 

**“Good...or bad…?” the younger asked once again while watching Daehyun bend down to grab a large bag of rice to add to the cart.** **_I’m used to people faking feelings around me…I need to know,_ ** **he added to himself while biting to inside of his cheek.**

 

**“It’s a good thing, Jongup,” the older finally answered. “You seem much more carefree and act like you’re genuinely enjoying yourself and not just trying to please someone.”**

 

**Jongup pouted his lips slightly but nodded his head, understanding what Daehyun was talking about. He watched the older male as he pushed the cart down the aisle and scratched his head. Daehyun seemed to be completely different from other masters he had been with. He had noticed this from their very first encounter, but now it was becoming even more obvious.**

 

**The two of them finished up their shopping and headed straight home. It was around 5:30pm when Daehyun made them a simple dinner for them and ate before telling Jongup to go upstairs and wait for him while he cleaned everything up. Jongup was more than willing to scamper off upstairs with his duffel bag in hand to wait for Daehyun, telling him he would find the bedroom on his own.**

 

**As soon as Jongup scampered up the stairs, Daehyun started wondering if he would settle into the guestroom, or his bedroom. Knowing he would find out when he was finished in the kitchen, he worked quickly to get the dishes washed and laid out to dry.**

 

**First going to the guest room, he poked his head inside to see the bed untouched, and no sign of Jongup anywhere. He then made his way to his bedroom, and this time, found the younger. Only he was not awake. Jongup was curled up in the middle of the bed, almost in a ball, and was sleeping peacefully.**

 

**Walking over to the bed, Daehyun grabbed Jongup’s duffel bag and gently placed it onto the floor. He then grabbed a cover at the end of the bed, and draped it over the sleeping younger. Jongup did not even flinch or show any sign that he was aware of what Daehyun was doing in the room.**

 

**_He must be exhausted after his day today,_ ** **Daehyun said to himself, reaching down and brushing some of Jongup’s blonde hair away from his eyes.**

 

**Not being able to bring himself to even attempt waking the younger, he reached into his nightstand, pulled out a pad of paper he always had in case he got a call and needed to take down notes, and left a message for Jongup letting him know where he would be in the house if he woke up.**

 

**They had the entire weekend to spend together, and that could always start whenever Jongup woke up. Whether that be tonight, or tomorrow morning at some time. All Daehyun wanted was for Jongup to get some, what appeared to be, much needed rest.**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter is finished now! It looks like Yongguk cannot forget about what he heard his father talking about in his office and is getting distracted by it. Now he is also going to go to Himchan’s art exhibit, mainly for the reason of making his mother happy and keeping things calm and happy in the family. Wonder how that exhibit is going to go. Daehyun though...he seems to be soooo nervous about having Jongup over for the weekend. Aaaannnddd...look who he runs into right away when he enters the club. Not only is he more overwhelmed with the setup of the very back of the club, but he gets to deal more with Mr. Kwon O_O Uhg..Mr. Kwon is just...we just do not like him! He even had the guts to not only show Daehyun the pills he has used on Jongup, but to GIVE him the pills for the weekend as well! Thank God, Daehyun acted calm and then flushed those damn things! Mr. Kwon might have been furious but Seunghyun and Jongup had great timing with coming in right then! I want to know what you guys thought about how Daehyun’s weekend with Jongup started out ^-^ Let me know your feels and thoughts c: So, I will not say anything about their interactions so far and let you tell me instead. But come back next Sunday for more fun~!


	38. Unexpected

**Himchan had arrived at the venue for the art exhibit two hours before the show was scheduled to start. He had been assigned a part of the exhibit and had worked on setting his paintings up on the wall and making sure everything looked absolutely perfect. With time to spare before the exhibit began, he took it upon himself to look around at some of the other paintings that were being shown tonight to see what else there was. There were honestly so many different kinds, that when he tried to compare his to them, he could not.**

 

**“Bang Himchan?” a voice called from behind him as he was admiring some of the paintings.**

 

**Turning around, Himchan saw a man standing dressed in an overly expensive looking suit. Not a single hair was out of place on his head, it looked like his suit had just been cleaned and taken care of, and his shoes were polished to perfection.**

 

**“Yes?” Himchan replied with a small, nervous smile on his face.**

 

**“The exhibit is about to start soon so would you mind returning to your section?” the man asked kindly, motioning back in the direction where Himchan had his paintings setup.**

 

**“Right...I’ll be going,” Himchan stated in a slightly shaking voice before making his way back over to his section.**

**With his hands stuffed into his pockets, he paced back and forth slightly, just praying everything would go alright. This was his chance to get himself out there in the art community, maybe start making a name for himself, or get an art collector interested in his work. He had no idea what could happen after tonight.**

 

**As soon as it turned 6:00pm, the doors to the gallery were opened and people started walking in. The venue instantly filled with light, calm, chatter as everyone walked around and started talking about the different paintings.**

 

**Himchan nervously stood there while the guests started looking at other exhibits and talking with artists who they must have known. Even within the first couple of minutes, a few of the paintings had been sold...and not for cheap either. The nerves hit him more when he realized he was amount some popular artists. Compared to them, he was nothing. Would anyone even be interested in some no-name artist like himself?**

 

**“Well...looks like we’re the first ones to pop by,” Yongguk stated as he and his parents approached Himchan.**

 

**“So you decided to come,” Himchan commented, actually feeling kind of relieved that Yongguk was there with their parents.**

 

**“This is the only time I’m going to be able to see your paintings like this without you kicking me out of your room at home,” Yongguk explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “Not to mention...it looks like you could use some help getting attention over here. It always looks better when people are looking around to get others interested,” he pointed out.**

 

**Yongguk then went off and started looking at Himchan’s paintings while Mrs. Bang walked up to her son and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

 

**“I’m so proud of you, sweetie,” Mrs. Bang said with a large smile on her face. “You’ve come far from when you first started out.”**

 

**“Thanks mom,” Himchan replied gratefully.**

 

**“We’re all hoping this is what it will take to get you really started off to greatness,” Mr. Bang added in while patting Himchan on the shoulder affirmingly.**

 

**Himchan smiled and gave Mr. Bang a small bow of appreciation. He knew both of them only wanted the best for him, and that cheered him up a bunch.**

 

**Before Himchan knew it, more and more people were starting to make their way over to his section of the exhibit. He was caught up in talking to them and explaining his paintings that it left the rest of his family to fend for themselves in the exhibit, not that any of them minded since he seemed to be doing better now.**

 

**Yongguk wandered off by himself as his parents strolled through the gallery together, pausing and talking to other artists. He had to admit, while he had been looking at Himchan’s paintings, he had been impressed. The details he was able to put into them was fascinating. He would not even know where to begin if someone handed him a blank canvas, paint, and brushes. There would probably just end up being some barf colored blob on the canvas by the end of it.**

 

**Although he was no art expert, Yongguk could still pick up on different emotions through the colors used. Anger, despair, fatigue, there was even one which he sense a lot of power behind, but none of them expressed a joyous emotion. As he reached the last painting Himchan was displaying, he could not help but scratch his head while looking back at them. There was not anything explicit or risky displayed, only things he would consider to be normal.**

 

**“I guess he paints many things…” Yongguk mumbled to himself before walking away from Himchan’s paintings.**

 

**While he continued walking around by himself, he noticed a girl around his age, maybe a couple years younger, kept staring at him. At first, he had dismissed it and ignored her as he made his way around more. But as the night went on, he realized she kept getting closer and closer to him.**

 

**Eventually, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around only to find her standing right behind him with a large smile on his face.**

 

**“Ah! I knew it was you!” she exclaimed with a large smile on her face.**

 

**Yongguk raised one of his eyebrows and stared down at her in complete confusion. Besides for tonight, he had never seen her before. So how was it possible that she knew him, when he had no idea who she was?**

 

**“I’m sorry,” she then continued saying, covering his mouth with his hands in embarrassment. “You surely must think I’m some crazy person who’s been staring at you all night and stalking you or something,” he stated before playfully knocking on her head with one of her hands.**

 

**“That just about sums it up,” Yongguk replied honestly.**

 

**The girl brought her hands down in front of herself, clutching one in the other and staring at the floor. A worried expression crossed her face, making Yongguk feel bad for her.**

 

**Sighing a bit to himself, Yongguk looked at the girl in front of him. She had long, dark brown hair that was slightly curled at the bottom, and makeup which looked like it had been professionally done. She was wearing an off the shoulder, tight fitting, red dress that showed way too much cleavage in his opinion. Her shoes also seemed to have an unreasonably high heel.**

 

**“Yongguk! I see you’ve had a chance to finally meet Han Seungyeon!” Mr. Bang stated with a large smile on his face. “She’s the young lady I told you about whom I wanted you to meet with,” he explained.**

 

**Once again, Yongguk sighed to himself. He knew his father and him had come to the agreement that he would not have to marry, but at least meet with her to make her father happy.**

 

**“My apologies for any rude comments earlier, Miss. Han,” Yongguk said, bowing towards her kindly.**

 

**“Oh...no...it’s quite alright. I never explained myself or gave you my name or anything. I was quite rude as well,” Seungyeon added, waving her hands delicately in dismissal. “And please, just call me Seungyeon,” she said as well with a kind smile on her face.**

 

**Knowing he needed to be polite, he gently took her hand in his and gave it a small kiss.**

 

**“Then allow me to introduce myself,” Yongguk said calmly. “I’m Bang Yongguk.”**

 

**“Well, since things seem to be going well now, I’ll leave you two to talk and look around more,” Mr. Bang said before leaving his son.**

 

**Yongguk looked back over at Seungyeon and gave her a small smile. She smiled back with a blush covering her face and a small laugh escaping her lips.**

 

**Holding out his arm like a gentleman, Yongguk allowed for Seungyeon to take hold of it and pull herself in closer to him. They then started making their way around the room while continuing to talk to one another.**

 

**“So I hear you’re working at your father’s company,” Seungyeon said after a couple moments of silence had passed.**

 

**“Yes, I am,” Yongguk answered simply. “I’ll be taking over the business one day, so he figured it would be good for me to start learning the ropes now.”**

 

**“That must be nice,” Seungyeon replied. “My father would** **_never_ ** **allow me to help run his business,” she added sadly.**

 

**“Then what does he expect you to do?” Yongguk questioned. Since he had always known he would be running his father’s business one day, it seemed a bit strange for him to hear that some well off man’s child was not going to be doing the same.**

 

**“You see...all he wanted me to be able to do is be a supportive wife for whomever I marry,” Seungyeon explained. “I’ve taken more cooking classes than you could possibly imagine in more cuisines than I knew existed. I can also play the piano, flute, and violin very well. I’ve been playing since I was five,” she stated with a pleased expression on her face.**

 

**“So your father only wants you to be a wife? That’s it?” Yongguk questioned in a displeased sounding voice.**

 

**Seungyeon was caught off guard by his displeased tone and stopped walking next to him. She dropped her arms from his and looked at him questioningly.**

 

**“I can prove my worth if you’d only give me the chance,” Seungyeon stated when Yongguk turned around and looked at her again. “Either I can come to your place, or you to mine, and I’ll show you how ready I am to be a wife.”**

 

**Now it was Yongguk’s turn to be caught off guard. He had only known Seungyeon for an hour or so and she was already trying to get them a second date together...if this could really be considered their first.**

 

**“Seungyeon, you seem like a very nice girl…” Yongguk began saying, “...but aren’t we rushing into things a bit? Planning a second time to meet and all.”**

 

**“You’re right, of course,” Seungyeon replied. “I shouldn’t have jumped into it quite that fast I suppose. But I just really like you!”**

 

**_Oh great..._ ** **Yongguk said to himself.**

 

**“Then how do you suggest we go about this?” she then asked, hoping he would have a better idea of how to do this kind of thing. After all, her father had never let her date before for fear she would choose someone who was not good enough for her.**

 

**“Let’s just...give it some time,” Yongguk stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “This could only be infatuation and in a couple of days you might not even remember me.”**

 

**“Impossible,” Seungyeon stated right away. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you since the day my father showed me your picture,” she explained, still remembering his stoic look and piercing eyes she had first seen.**

 

**Yongguk took a step back, startled at just how eager she was about meeting him again.**

 

**“Sorry...I did it again...didn’t I?” Seungyeon asked in a shame filled voice.**

 

**Glancing down at his watch, Yongguk saw it was already 8:30pm.**

 

**“Seungyeon, how about we contact each other in a week or so?” he asked. “That seems like a good time window, and it’ll give us time to think about...things…”**

 

**“Things…? What things?” Seungyeon questioned.**

 

**“Just...things…” Yongguk said, and left it at that. “Now, I don’t mean to be rude, but I need to be going now,” he explained.**

 

**Before Seungyeon could say anything in response, Yongguk was walking away at a fast pace. The time he had spent with Seungyeon had been more than enough for him. He had done as his father had asked and met up with her, although he could have done without the creepy stalkerish behavior from her in the beginning.**

 

**When Yongguk had made it to his car, he quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and sent a text to his father, letting him know he had left for the night to get some rest. At least he knew he would have the house to himself for the next couple of hours. But one thing was for certain, he needed to get back to the club to have some fun with Junhong again.**

 

**\------**

**Daehyun’s House**

 

**Daehyun had settled down on the couch to watch some television, and was eating a snack and drinking a beer to relax. He was laying on the couch with his beer resting on the floor next to him when all of the sudden, he heard the floor creak.**

 

**Quickly, he sat up on the couch and looked to see Jongup standing there with messy hair and a tired look on his face.**

 

**“You’re awake,” Daehyun said as he sat up more.**

 

**“You don’t need to move,” Jongup said as he quickly made his way over to the couch.**

 

**As soon as Jongup was at the couch, he sat down and pushed Daehyun down so he was laying on his back. With his legs straddling the older, Jongup looked down at him and leaned in closer so their noses were almost touching.**

 

**Daehyun could feel the heat radiating off Jongup’s skin, which started arousing him. Their crotches were lightly rubbing together and started a flood a dirty thought that were now racing through his head. The younger then lowered his head and Daehyun could feel his breath against his neck, which was even more arousing.**

 

**Jongup stayed in the position he was in, but then started kissing and nipping at Daehyun’s neck. He heard the small moans leaving his mouth, and could not help but move his hands so they were under the older’s shirt. Traveling up Daehyun’s stomach, Jongup only stopped when he felt his already erect nipples and swirled his fingers around them a couple of times.**

 

**“Is this alright, Daehyun?” Jongup asked after a while longer of playing around with him. “I haven’t been trained professionally as a top to the extent of other workers...but I’m just doing what all my masters always do to me and what I’ve learned from Seunghyun and other workers.”**

 

**Reaching his hands up, Daehyun grabbed onto Jongup’s hips as pulled the younger down closer to him. He felt the weight of the younger crash into him, but did not mind since he was so light anyways.**

 

**“You’re doing perfectly fine,” Daehyun replied. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have this waiting for you,” he stated before thrusting his hips up to ensure Jongup would feel the bulge forming in his pants.**

 

**The blonde let out a small gasp of shock before rolling his hips a couple of times. As Jongup moaned more, Daehyun moved one of his hands up to the back to the younger’s neck and pulled him back down. He then took one of his ears into his mouth and started sucking and pulling on it. Right away, Jongup let out a louder moan and started moving his hips more.**

 

**“D-didn’t you w-want me to teach y-you…?” Jongup managed to get out eventually as he shook against the older in pleasure.**

 

**“We have the rest of tomorrow and Sunday for that,” Daehyun stated, removing his hand from the back of Jongup’s neck so the younger could move a bit now. “There’ll be plenty of time for you to start teaching me. But tonight...like this is perfect.”**

 

**Sitting up more, the blonde moved himself so his ass was right on top of Daehyun’s erection, and grinding himself on top of him. Jongup could feel as Daehyun grabbed onto his hips again and watch him as he moved sensually on top of him. It only took a little time before he noticed Daehyun’s hands moving to the front of his pants.**

 

**It took less than five minutes from then for the both of them to be naked on the couch. Clothes were tossed everywhere in the living room, on the floor, table, Jongup’s shirt even hung off the lamp. Their positions had changed so now it was Jongup who was laying on his back with Daehyun between his legs.**

 

**“Prep me, Daehyun…” Jongup begged as his erection throbbed against his stomach. “I want you in me so bad.”**

 

**Daehyun looked down at the blonde and then to his ass. Jongup could see the hesitation on Daehyun’s face, and decided to take the initiative this time around.**

 

**Reaching forward, the younger grabbed onto one of Daehyun’s hands and brought his fingers to his mouth. Right away he started sucking on his fingers, making sure they were coated with his saliva. Jongup watched as Daehyun’s face turned a bit red as he played around with his fingers in his mouth. It was all part of the fun, and he knew it was turning both of them on, which was another plus.**

 

**Once he was certain Daehyun’s fingers were slick enough, he popped them out of his mouth and released his hand. From that point on, Daehyun knew what he needed to do. He brought his fingers down to the younger’s twitching hole, and gently started pushing one of his fingers in. To his shock, he could hear Jongup letting out almost a purring sound. With that kind of reaction, he slowly worked in a second finger and started moving them around more. This was definitely something to get used to since Jongup was always prepped at the club.**

 

**“Please...please…” the blonde moaned as he clutched at the couch desperately.**

 

**Daehyun temporarily stopped moving his fingers and looked down at Jongup. Had he hurt him on accident? Was this not arousing for him anymore?**

 

**“I want you inside of me,” Jongup stated while still pushing himself against the older’s fingers that were still buried deep inside of him.**

 

**Pulling his fingers out of the blonde, Daehyun positioned Jongup so his legs were tossed over his shoulders. Now that he was closer to him, the older lined his cock up with his stretched entrance and started pressing against him. He watched as Jongup closed his eyes and let out a small moan of anticipation. Daehyun worked on pushing himself in slowly until he was seated all the way inside of the other.**

 

**Without wasting any time, he then started thrusting into Jongup’s tight heat at a rapid pace. He watched as the younger bounced slightly on the cushions each time he was thrust into. One of his arms was thrown over his head and gripping onto the arm of the couch, while the other pulled at the back cushion, threatening to tear a hole in it.**

 

**Not taking much longer, Daehyun came inside of Jongup, filling him with his cum. The younger moaned in pleasure beneath him before feeling his legs being lowered. What he did not expect was to be turned over onto his hands and knees.**

 

**Jongup looked back at Daehyun before shaking his butt slightly. The older simply looked down at him, already seeing some of his cum oozing out from the stretched hole. With no way he was going to be able to hold himself back, he plunged back into Jongup, causing the younger to topple over and rest on the arm of the couch.**

 

**As Daehyun plowed into him, Jongup could not help but cry out loudly in pleasure. He even brought one of his hands back and started jerking himself off. Daehyun never stopped him, but in fact actually encouraged him.**

 

**“You like touching yourself,” Daehyun stated when he saw what Jongup was doing. “You like jerking yourself off while being filled with my cock.”**

 

**“Oh yes…! Yes! I do!” Jongup shouted without stopping moving his hand. “I’m a dirty, horny, slut who can’t help but touched myself when I’m filled with someone's thick, meaty cock!”**

 

**Daehyun groaned upon hearing Jongup say something like that. He was sure it was something he was just saying in the heat of the moment, but that did not make it any less arousing.**

 

**“Cum with me this time, Jongup,” Daehyun said to him through pants and moans that would not stop flying from his mouth.**

 

**Jongup was speechless right now and only nodded his head multiple times. From that point on, Daehyun’s thrusts only got harder and faster. His fingers were digging into Jongup’s sides, almost painfully, but the blonde could have cared less at the moment because it all felt too good.**

 

**“Cum now!” Daehyun shouted before shoving himself all the way inside Jongup and cumming for the second time that night.**

 

**It did not take long before he felt Jongup tighten around him and heard him moan in pleasure as he reached his own release. Jongup slouched down on the couch more, his cum covered hand dropping down to the cushion under him. Daehyun pulled out after a couple more seconds and collapsed onto his butt on the couch.**

 

**As Daehyun sat there, eyes closed, and head leaned back against the couch, he felt as the couch began to move slightly. He did not have to open his eyes to know Jongup was moving over towards him. There were a couple kisses planted on his neck, making their way down his chest, down his stomach, and stopping at his now flaccid cock. The couch moved again, signalling Jongup had just gotten off.**

 

**With his legs getting pushed apart, Daehyun let out a small moan when he felt Jongup gently lapping at his cock, making sure to get it cleaned off.**

 

**Daehyun only opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde when he felt small kisses being planted on the inside of his thighs, and his hair nuzzling against him. The younger looked completely content with a smile on his face.**

 

**Reaching his hand down, Daehyun placed it under Jongup’s chin and made him look up at him. Right away he noticed some cum and drool dripping down his chin, which looked a lot better than he thought it would.**

 

**“Why don’t you go clean yourself up and I’ll take care of the mess down here,” Daehyun told him, looking down at him with soft eyes.**

 

**The younger looked almost confused at that and could not help but cock his head to the side slightly. That was something completely unexpected for him to hear coming from one of his master’s mouths.**

 

**“You...don’t want me to clean up?” Jongup questioned, drawing his eyebrows together.**

 

**“Of course not. It’s my house to take care of, and you need to take care of yourself,” the older pointed out, as if that was the only way things would ever work. “Isn’t that what your other masters do after you guys have sex…?”**

 

**“No...I’m usually told to clean up any mess I make,” Jongup explained. “And since the mess has either come from me cumming, or leaking from my ass...I always have to clean.”**

 

**“Well you won’t have to while you’re here,” Daehyun reassured him. “Like I said...you go clean yourself up while I take care of down here. I’ll get you some pajamas then and we can head to bed. Alright?”**

 

**“Alright,” Jongup replied in a weary voice, half wondering if this was some sort of a trap.**

 

**Daehyun motioned for the blonde to stand up and get going. Jongup only looked back at him when he was halfway up the stairs only to be shooed away more. It was only when Daehyun heard a door close that he turned his attention to the mess on the couch. Since he was single and had needed to take care of his needs before, he had become quite good at cleaning cum stains out of various materials in his house.**

 

**In only a matter of minutes, the couch was clean, all except for a few wet spots where he had washed the stains out of. He had also gathered their discarded clothes and tossed them in one large pile by the end of the couch to get taken care of at a later time. The last thing he did before going up to his bedroom, was finish off the beer that he had started earlier. Only after placing the empty bottle in the kitchen did he wander up the stairs.**

 

**As soon as he pushed his door open, he spotted Jongup sitting awkwardly on his bed. When the younger saw him, he had the most startled expression on his face and stood up.**

 

**“I...I wasn’t sure if you wanted me in your bed or not…” Jongup explained.**

 

**“I didn’t kick you out earlier,” Daehyun pointed out. “So why would I kick you out now?”**

 

**“Some of my master’s don’t like me sleeping in their beds. The ones that don’t either have me sleep on the floor or in another room,” Jongup explained. “And if I am allowed in their bed...I’m usually given a small portion of it so my master can stretch out.”**

 

**Daehyun could not help but let his mouth fall open, mainly from hearing the part about him either sleeping on the floor or being given limited room on the bed.**

 

**“Well as long as you’re staying here with me, you’ll have free reign of my bed, and can take up as much of it as you want,” Daehyun explained. “Just let me go get you some pajamas and get changed myself,” he said, since he had only pulled on his boxers before coming back up.**

 

**Jongup shifted on the bed a bit as he watched Daehyun disappear into a large closet. In less than a minute though, Daehyun reappeared and handed him a pair of red pajamas while Daehyun wore a silver pair. He took the pajamas from the older and was amazed at how soft they felt in his hands. As he unfolded them, he saw it was a large shirt, and a pair of drawstring bottoms.**

 

**While Jongup got himself ready for bed, Daehyun climbed in and positioned himself under the covers. He then waited for Jongup to join him under them, but instead, just ended up watching him look awkwardly at the bed.**

 

**With a small sigh, Daehyun reached up and pulled Jongup down onto the bed with him. The younger let out a yelp of shock and tried to move right away, only to find that was impossible because Daehyun was holding him so close and very tightly.**

 

**“Um...Daehyun…” Jongup called lightly.**

 

**“We need to sleep,” Daehyun told him while letting out a long yawn.**

 

**The room was only being lit by a nightside lamp which Daehyun turned off with ease. As soon as the room became dark, Jongup found himself relaxing more. Daehyun was spooning him from behind, their bodies molding perfectly together as they rested there. He could also feel Daehyun’s steady breathing against the back of his neck, which felt oddly calming at a time like this, when at other times it would have aroused him.**

 

**“Goodnight, Jongup,” Daehyun half-groaned in his tired state.**

 

**“Goodnight, Daehyun,” Jongup replied before snuggling into him more with a smile plastered on his face.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have another chapter completed! Let’s start off with Himchan’s art exhibit he was a part of! I think that might have been one of the first times that Himchan did not mind Yongguk being around outside of the house. But now it looks like Yongguk was thrown a curve ball by having Seungyeon show up and have no idea who she is until his father tells him! Talk about awkward...but at least Yongguk acts like a gentleman. But we call all tell that he is not too thrilled about the whole thing either. What do you think about him wanting to see Junhong right after that though? Then we have Daehyun and Jongup! Looks like Jongup woke up and wanted to pay some attention to Daehyun, but...why? Is it because that is what he is used to doing when he is rented out? Or maybe because he wanted to give Daehyun some pleasure because he likes him as a master? Either way, Jongup got his ass plowed by Daehyun xD Those two are going to have a fun Saturday and Sunday together~! So come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	39. I Can't Hurt A Pillow

**By the time it turned 9:00am, Yongguk was dressed and ready to go out to the club. Sure, he could have called Seunghyun, since he had saved the man’s number, but he just needed to get out of the house and go somewhere where he knew no one knew him. He wanted no chance of anyone bumping into him who would want to talk about business or anything with him.**

 

**It was not a long ride over to the club, especially with Saturday morning traffic at this time. Who would want to be out so early on a Saturday morning if they did not have to be? However, the one thing he wished that would not be popular in the morning was the holiday music on every radio channel. He had done so well to avoid holiday music so far, so he would not get tired of it, but now that Christmas was so close, there was no more avoiding it. So as he drove, he flipped through different stations, trying to avoid listening to the same songs over and over again. Thankfully, the drive was not long, so he did not have to suffer much.**

 

**Right when he got into the club, he spotted Seunghyun talking to another worker who was smiling largely up at him. Taking a seat in one of the available chairs, Yongguk waited for Seunghyun to be done with his conversation. It only took a couple more minutes before he saw Seunghyun pat the worker on the head and shoo him away with a small swat on the butt.**

 

**Yongguk then stood up and made his way over to the older who turned around just in time to see him walking towards him.**

 

**“Yongguk, do you have an appointment today?” Seunghyun asked, quickly looking at his schedule book to see if he had forgotten something after the hectic day yesterday.**

 

**“No, I don’t have an appointment, but I’d** **_really_ ** **love to make one,” Yongguk explained. “When is Junhong free?”**

 

**“Junhong has been very busy lately,” Seunghyun stated right away. “I believe the next day he has free is...let’s see…” he muttered while flipping through his book in his hands. “Ahh! Here we go! Two and a half weeks,” he stated while closing his book with one hand.**

 

**“Two and a half weeks!?” Yongguk shouted in shock. “Why so long!?”**

 

**“It’s getting around the holiday season you know,” the older explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “A lot of people want to come here and relieve some of that stress from having to get ready for all of that and the new year too.”**

 

**“But…I need to see him!” Yongguk exclaimed, reaching forward and helplessly grabbing onto Seunghyun’s clothes.**

 

**“Can I suggest someone else who has more availability?” Seunghyun asked, trying to offer up another option for the desperate younger. “There are plenty of other workers who are just as qualified to service you,” he reminded him.**

 

**“No...no...it has to be Junhong!” Yongguk stated with a shake of his head.**

 

**“You’ve really seemed to have formed a liking to him,” the older said, one of his eyebrows cocked up.**

 

**“Well he’s the only one I’ve ever been with here so...yeah...I guess…” Yongguk explained with a shrug of his shoulders as he dropped his hands down from Seunghyun’s clothes.**

 

**The older straightened himself out and slid of schedule book under his arm comfortably.**

 

**“Is there another way?” Yongguk asked after a couple of silent seconds. “Is there anyway I can get to see him sooner?”**

 

**“Yongguk-”**

 

**“Please?” the younger asked, his eyes begging for some sort of good answer from the man standing in front of him.**

 

**Seunghyun sighed and opened his book again. Throughout all of his years of running Lucifer, he was used to customers begging for a worker’s time that did not exist. Although he usually did not give in to the customers, there was something about Yongguk that he liked. Flipping open to the week of Christmas and looking at Christmas Eve, Christmas, and the day after, he rubbed his chin and thought. Each year he gave the workers those days off so they could take some time to enjoy the holidays and not be drop dead tired from the flood of customers around this time of year.**

 

**“I don’t know how happy he’d be about this but...I could rent him out to you for three days,” Seunghyun explained with his head tilted to the side slightly. “It’ll be like what your friend Daehyun is doing with Jongup this weekend. You’d come get him Christmas Eve, and would return him sometime the day after Christmas,” he explained. “But it would be a lot more expensive since those days are strictly reserved as their days off.”**

 

**Yongguk bit at his bottom lip. It felt wrong to take Junhong’s free days away from him, but he also desperately wanted to see Junhong, talk to him, and get any stress off his shoulders.**

 

**“How much?” the younger asked, staring up at Seunghyun with a serious expression on his face.**

 

**Not liking to talk prices out loud when other customers were around, Seunghyun quickly jotted down the price in his schedule book and turned it around so Yongguk could read it. The younger’s eyes went wide for only a second or two before he nodded his head. He could easily make that money back in less than a month, so there really was no reason he should not take this chance.**

 

**“Wow...that was easy,” Seunghyun stated before circling the number and placing Yongguk’s and Junhong’s name next to it. “Usually people try to barter during this time of the year.”**

 

**“Then they must not be as well off as they make it seem,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“So you must be more well off than you appear,” Seunghyun commented.**

 

**Yongguk simply shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face, deciding he would let Seunghyun be the judge of that.**

 

**“Well then, I’ll make sure to let Junhong know about the change of plans for him and you can come and get him next Friday. I would normally come and drop him off, but since it’s going to be the holidays, I have to take care of the party we’re having here,” Seunghyun explained. “I’ll also need to set a day with you to come and do a house inspection to ensure it is safe enough to leave him there.”**

 

**“I can guarantee you it is a perfectly safe house, but I understand you need to check for yourself,” Yongguk stated. “I work during the day, so do you mind if I give you a call when I know a convenient time? Since it’s the end of the year and all, I’m not sure if I’ll have long hours or something come up.”**

 

**“That would be no problem,” Seunghyun replied with a nod of his head. “But if you have time now, would you mind popping into my office for a little bit so I can go over the normal shpiel about the rules when you rent?”**

 

**“Sure, now would work perfectly,” Yongguk stated, and followed Seunghyun back to his office where he was being led. “I can’t believe Christmas is right around the corner,” he sighed while they walked, realizing a entire year had almost gone by.**

 

**\------**

**Daehyun’s House**

 

**Jongup woke up in bed alone the next morning, temporarily confused as to where he was before he remembered what had happened last night. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was 9:46am. He had rarely gotten to sleep in that late whenever he was rented, and was quite shocked his body even allowed him to do it. Now it was just a question of where Daehyun had gone off to.**

 

**Standing up from the bed, Jongup realized right away he was not wearing the pajama pants he had put on that night. He must have taken them off at some point because he was hot sleeping next to Daehyun. His ass did not hurt either, so that meant Daehyun had not secretly played with him last night like some of his masters had been fond of doing.**

 

**With his feet shuffling across the carpeted bedroom floor, the blonde made his way over to the bathroom to check if Daehyun was in there first. When he popped his head in though, the older was nowhere to be found. He then popped in and checked the closet, which was ginormous to him when he stepped inside. But once again, no sign of Daehyun anywhere.**

 

**“I’ve never been in a masters closet before…” he mumbled to himself. When he repeated that to himself again, he started backing out of the closet, not knowing if Daehyun would not want him in there.**

 

**With just the baggy, long sleeved, button down pajama shirt on, Jongup made his way out of the bedroom. As soon as he had opened the door, a waft of smells hit him like a train. Was that...bacon? And chocolate too? French toast maybe? His nose was twitching in delight as he took in more smells while making his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. The smells only got stronger as he got closer and closer, making him want to pounce on all the food, but knowing it was better not to.**

 

**Daehyun heard something behind him as he removed a couple more pieces of french toast from the pan, and turned around to see Jongup nibbling at the end of his pajama sleeve. That sight alone was almost enough to make Daehyun drop the spatula he was holding in his hands.**

 

**“Food for Jongup?” the blonde asked without releasing his sleeve from his mouth and looking from Daehyun to the food sitting on the counter.**

 

**He had been right with what he had smelled. There was bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, french toast and more. Eggs were cooked and sitting off to the side along with some different biscuits that had different jams sitting next to them.**

 

**“Of course this food is for you,” Daehyun stated with a small laugh. “Would I be making this much food just for myself?”**

 

**Jongup looked up at Daehyun again and dropped the end of his sleeve from his mouth. There was a damp spot there now which he played with a little, keeping his hands up by his face.**

 

**“I just finished up, so let’s move everything to the table and start eating,” Daehyun told him, walking over to him and ruffling his hair.**

 

**The younger then entered the kitchen more and took plates filled with food from Daehyun to move them to the table. Once everything was moved, he sat down and waited as Daehyun opened the fridge and started pulling things out.**

 

**“We have orange juice, milk, chocolate milk, some of your banana milk, or I could make coffee,” Daehyun listed off as he placed things on the counter. “Which would you like to drink.”**

 

**“Umm...regular milk is fine…” Jongup responded.**

 

**Daehyun quickly poured Jongup a glass of milk, and worked on making himself some coffee. He had a feeling with having Jongup for the weekend, that he would need some caffeine. When he brought over Jongup’s milk, he also brought over some syrup and placed both of them by the younger.**

 

**It was only when he sat down and started eating that Jongup also started. The two of them did not say much throughout breakfast, mainly because Jongup constantly had food in his mouth. A couple of times, Daehyun had reached over to the blonde to wipe food off his face. He was truly shocked how different Jongup was acting in this kind of setting. It was a lot more normal than how he was at the club, not that he was not absolutely hot and arousing at the club.**

 

**“I didn’t think you’d be able to eat this much….” Daehyun stated after they were done, seeing almost everything had disappeared from all the plates.**

 

**“Usually, we are given portions at the club, and when I’m with other masters, I’m not given much because they’re scared I’ll start to look fat and unpleasing,” Jongup explained before draining the rest of the milk from his glass. “And yesterday when we were shopping and talking about sweets, I started to think more and decided that while I’m here...I should splurge a little,” he explained, tilting his glass back again, only to remember he had just finished it.**

 

**“Jongup, let me make something clear to you,” Daehyun told him. “While you’re here with me, don’t worry about how things are done with your other masters. I’m different from them, I care about you,” he explained, cupping the younger’s face in his hand.**

 

**“But I’m still going to help train you in using a whip, flogger, and riding crop!” the blonde quickly stated, not wanting the older to forget about that.**

 

**“Of course you will,” Daehyun replied calmly. “In fact, if you’re up to it right now, why don’t you go back upstairs, take out what you need, and wait for me. I’ll quickly throw this into the dishwasher and be right up and we can start if you want.”**

 

**“Yes, master!” Jongup replied cheerfully.**

 

**Jongup tried to bolt up from his chair, but was stopped when he felt Daehyun grab onto his arm and give him an almost sad and displeased look. Right away Jongup knew what he had done wrong.**

 

**“Sorry, Daehyun…it’s a habit…” Jongup explained sadly.**

 

**Daehyun released his hold on the younger and watched as he made his way back upstairs to his bedroom. He worked as quickly as he could to get the table cleared and headed up to where Jongup would be waiting.**

 

**When he opened the door, he saw Jongup sitting on the bed with the three objects laid out next to him. The younger stood up from the bed when Daehyun entered and nervously looked down at the objects on the bed. Daehyun closed the door behind him, even though there was no one who could possibly enter to disturb them.**

 

**“You’re already really good at spanking, so I figured we’ll start with the easiest one and work our way up,” Jongup explained, grabbing the riding crop off the bed. “I guess we can practice hitting a pillow so you can see how to do it…” the younger then said before quickly grabbing one from the head of the bed and tossing it more towards the middle.**

 

**Daehyun stepped closer to Jongup and wrapped his arms around his small waist.**

 

**“You seem nervous,” Daehyun commented.**

 

**“I’ve honestly never taught someone how to do this kind of thing,” Jongup answered honestly. “Everyone who comes in usually knows the basics already.”**

 

**Letting out a small sigh, Daehyun rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder.**

 

**“I’m sorry I don’t know the basics,” he apologized sadly. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable or nervous about this. And I sure don’t want to hurt you in the wrong way by learning poorly.”**

 

**“I don’t think you could possibly hurt me too badly with any of these,” Jongup explained. “I’ll just make sure you practice so you get the motions right.”**

 

**Daehyun released Jongup, but gave him a quick peck on the cheek before stepping back.**

 

**“Let’s start now,” Daehyun whispered to him gently.**

 

**Jongup gave a small nod of his head before gripping onto the riding crop a bit harder.**

 

**“Now...with all of these...you want to have a firm grasp, but not too firm,” Jongup began explaining as he loosened his grip slightly and took a couple deep breaths. “Like I said, this is the easiest one to use...all you have to do is…”**

 

**_*SLAP*_ **

 

**Daehyun jumped a little as Jongup brought the crop down into his hand. He watched as the younger then moved towards the bed and did the same thing against the pillow he was using for demonstration.**

 

**“With this, you can do a firm slap,” Jongup explained while showing Daehyun a couple of times what that looked like. “Or you can do multiple, smaller, quick slaps,” he explained next, showing what that looked like as well. “The smaller slaps are usually used for more arousing purposes while the harder strikes are for more punishment purposes, although...I guess it depends on who you ask.”**

 

**Jongup then stepped aside and held the riding crop out to Daehyun. The older took it from him, and right away felt Jongup’s hand over his.**

 

**“You’re already holding it too tight,” Jongup told him as he slightly loosened the older’s grip.**

 

**Daehyun let out a long breath as he adjusted his grip. Only once Jongup thought his grip was good did he release his hand and take a step back.**

 

**“Alright, show me what I just taught you,” the blonde told him.**

 

**Biting his bottom lip slightly, Daehyun brought his arm back and hit the riding crop against the pillow hard. As soon as he did, he turned and looked at Jongup who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.**

 

**“You need to bring your arm back less next time,” Jongup explained. “It was all the way back here,” he stated, showing Daehyun how he had done it. “There’s no need for it to be that far back unless you want to work on giving me huge bruises on my ass.”**

 

**Adjusting his grip on the riding crop again, Daehyun turned back towards the bed and gave the pillow another smack. He heard a proud clapping sound coming from behind him, letting him know he had done better this time around. A couple more smacks later, and Jongup spoke up again.**

 

**“What about the smaller smacks?” Jongup asked, moving to the other side of Daehyun so he could get a better view.**

 

**Without hesitation, Daehyun started smacking the riding crop against the pillow multiple times in small strokes.**

 

**“At least you got the hang of this one right away,” Jongup praised with a smile on his face. “You can put that one down now and I can show you how to use the flogger.”**

 

**Daehyun placed the riding crop down and watched as Jongup picked up the flogged and held it in his hands. He watched as the blonde ran the tendrils of the flogger through one of his hands.**

 

**“This basically works the same way, only there are a couple more variations to use with it,” Jongup began explaining as he stepped back up to the pillow, causing Daehyun to step back more. “You can rotate your wrist like this…” he said while twirling his wrist which made the flogger spin and it’s tendrils lash out. “Or you can use it similar to the riding crop and smack it all at once. This can be done either lightly or hard. Watch a couple of times.”**

 

**Daehyun watched carefully as Jongup started demonstrating the first example while he twirled his wrist and allowed the flogger to land on the pillow not hard, but not lightly either.**

 

**“Do you think you understand this one?” Jongup asked, turning around to look at Daehyun.**

 

**“I believe so. As long as I make this motion with my wrist the flogger seems to do the rest,” Daehyun explained while making the same motion with his wrist as Jongup had just been doing.**

 

**“So then we move onto the other way,” Jongup instructed before turning back to the pillow and smacking it hard with the flogger.**

 

**Daehyun could not help but jump a little from the sound it made. Although it was muffled, it was louder than what the riding crop had made, probably because all the tendrils were slapping at the same time. But he watched as Jongup demonstrated hitting hard and then lightly.**

 

**After a couple more strikes, Jongup turned around again and handed the flogger to Daehyun with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Time for you to try,” the blonde explained while pushing Daehyun forward. “Try the wrist one first where you use the power from that to strike,” he said first.**

 

**With the flogger in his hand, with a not too tight grip, the older started moving his wrist to get the flogger moving in a circle. When he seemed to have a good speed built up, he moved it towards the pillow and allowed it to strike a couple of times. He then worked on varying the speed he was using, sometimes going faster, and other times slower. There was a pleased hum that came from Jongup which made him stop and smile back at him.**

 

**“Did I do well with that one?” Daehyun questioned eagerly.**

 

**“Very well,” Jongup replied. “How about striking harder now.”**

 

**Nodding his head, the older turned back to the pillow and remembered what he had been told about bringing the riding crop back too far the first time. With that in mind, Daehyun brought the flogger back slightly before lashing it forward hard. That happened a couple of times before he landed a couple more lighter hits onto the pillow. Once he had done that for a while, he moved back to spinning his wrist again.**

 

**A clapping sound started behind him and he turned to see Jongup looking quite entertained.**

 

**“Oooohhh...you’re picking up fast, I might have a natural on my hands,” the younger commented in a thrilled tone. “There’s one other thing you can do with a flogger that I think you’ll be able to do without me needing to demonstrate it. All you need to do is run it lightly over someone’s skin. All the tendrils on it will make the person more aroused, and can tickle as well depending on the person.”**

 

**“So just do it like this?” Daehyun questioned, running the flogger over the pillow as if it was someone’s body.**

 

**“Precisely,” Jongup acknowledged. “Now we can move onto the final one...the whip…”**

 

**Daehyun took note of how worried Jongup sounded when he had said that.**

 

**“We can always hold back on that one for a later time if you want,” Daehyun stated since he did not want to put Jongup in an uncomfortable position.**

 

**“The sooner you start learning, the longer you’ll have to practice,” Jongup explained. “I can always leave these here so you can keep practicing if you’d like. We have plenty more at the club.”**

 

**“That would be great if you could actually,” Daehyun agreed. “I wouldn’t want to learn, not see you for a while, and then end up hurting you badly on accident because I became rusty and unpracticed,” he explained in a worried tone.**

 

**“Alright. I’ll leave these here with you when it’s time for me to go then,” the blonde stated as he picked up the whip and unwound it. “Now...this is the most difficult of the three to use, and there are various types of whips at the club. This is the simplest one there is to use since it’s just a normal one,” he explained as he showed it to Daehyun. “You might want to step back more because of the backlash this can have.”**

 

**Daehyun quickly took a couple steps back as Jongup watched him do so.**

 

**“It’s kind of hard to explain what exactly you need to do, so watch a couple of times,” Jongup explained.**

 

**The younger turned back to the pillow and with a flick of his wrist, sent the whip snapping against the pillow.**

 

**_*CRACK*_ **

 

**Daehyun was a bit unsettled at the sound the whip made upon contact with the pillow, but knew whips could hurt badly. He watched a couple more times though, carefully observing how Jongup moved his wrist, arm, and body as he used the whip.**

 

**“When you use this, you want to make sure not to snap your wrist or you could end up getting hit,” the younger explained. “You want to let your arm and body do the majority of the work. Not only can you get hurt using this, but the receiving end can be injured as well. I’ve bled quite a couple of times from masters who were too eager and pulled back too quickly.”**

 

**Jongup then handed Daehyun the whip and pushed him towards the pillow when he saw the hesitant look on his face.**

 

**“You’ll never learn if you don’t try,” Jongup reminded him with a kind smile. “And it’s only a pillow, not me.”**

 

**“Right...I can’t hurt a pillow,” Daehyun said with a slight laugh.**

 

**Jongup motioned for Daehyun to give it a try as he stepped back so he would not accidentally get hit.**

 

**With the whip in his hand, the older made sure to adjust his hold again before looking over at the pillow. He saw the dents in the fabric from where Jongup had just been striking it a couple of times. It had not looked like too difficult of a thing to do.**

 

**On his first try, Daehyun moved too much, causing the whip to backlash and hit him on his arm. The whip dropped from his hand as he wrapped his other hand around where he had just gotten hit.**

 

**“Oh no! Daehyun! Are you alright!?” Jongup asked, running over to the older and ripping open the pajama top so he could push the sleeve down to examine his arm.**

 

**Needless to say, Daehyun was caught off guard as Jongup did this, but allowed him to since he seemed so concerned over him. Jongup looked at the red line of his upper arm and pouted his lips slightly. He pressed down on the mark a couple of times, earning a couple light hisses of pain from Daehyun.**

 

**“It’s not that bad…” Daehyun eventually stated.**

 

**“We can put ice on it later if you want,” Jongup said as he look up at Daehyun. “Sorry about your shirt though...I...I was just worried…” he explained, not really knowing why he had acted so rash.**

 

**Looking down at the shirt, he saw he had caused almost all the buttons to go flying off.**

 

**“It’s no big deal,” Daehyun reassured him when he saw the state of his shirt.**

 

**“I’ll sew all of them back on!” Jongup exclaimed, giving the older large puppy eyes as his lower lip trembled. “I really didn’t mean to ruin your shirt.”**

**“Jongup,” Daehyun called lightly. He brought his hand up to the younger’s face and cupped it to soothe him a bit. “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t listen to what you told me about using the whip and ended up hurting myself. It’s not a bad injury and I’m sure it’ll feel better in no time anyways.”**

 

**“Are you-”**

 

**“Yes, I’m sure,” the older finished for him.**

 

**With a small hum, Jongup released Daehyun and took a couple steps back like before in order to let Daehyun proceed with his practice.**

 

**Daehyun turned back to the bed where the pillow was waiting and took a couple deep breaths. This time, he worked harder to mimic how Jongup’s body had moved when he was using the whip. To both of their surprises, the whip did what it was supposed to do and made a pleasant muffled sound when it struck against the pillow. Daehyun did it a couple more times and began to feel more and more confident about it. That was until…**

 

**_*CRACK* *RIP*_ **

 

**He had gotten too cocky. The pillow split open and feathers went flying everywhere in the room. Daehyun was completely covered with them, and Jongup as well. Shocked, the older picked up the ruined pillow and looked at it in his hands. The whip had fallen out of his hands as soon as it had happened, not knowing how he had managed it.**

 

**“Opps…” was all Daehyun was able to say as he turned around towards Jongup with a sheepish smile on his face.**

 

**Jongup laughed a little as he walked up to Daehyun and took the pillow from him.**

 

**“This. Is. Why. You. Pay. Attention!” Jongup laughed out loud, hitting Daehyun with the ruined pillow with each word his said, sending even more feathers flying through the air.**

 

**The room filled with the flying feathers as Daehyun wrestled the pillow from Jongup’s hands and pushed the younger onto the feather covered floor. Tossing the pillow aside, Daehyun pulled the younger in and started kissing him passionately.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter completed~! What did we think about this one? Yongguk was very insistent with Seunghyun that he needed to spend time with Junhong. So it looks like Seunghyun is making a big exception for him to have Junhong over Christmas! But...how is that going to work with Himchan living there as well…? Hmmm...guess we need to wait and see! We also have Daehyun spoiling Jongup in the morning ^-^ Daehyun is so fricken nice to Jongup! Seriously! What did we all think about how Daehyun’s lessons went today with the riding crop, flogger, and whip? Do we think he has potential? Also, I could not hold back from a fun little pillow fight at the end with Jongup smacking Daehyun :P Come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	40. It's More Exhilarating

**Daehyun and Jongup remained laying on the bedroom floor panting, eyes closed, arms and legs thrown about, and hair a mess. Feathers still covered everything in the room, including some which were stuck to Jongup’s stomach and chest because he had cum all over himself. Neither of them had been able to resist each other after they had started kissing. Just like Daehyun’s shirt, Jongup’s had been torn open in eagerness and pushed so it was halfway down his arms. Daehyun had lost his pants all too quickly and now only laid in his ruined pajama shirt.**

 

**“Do you want to go get yourself cleaned up?” Daehyun questioned, turning his head towards the younger who had a pleased smile running across his face.**

 

**“It’s alright,” Jongup responded.**

 

**“But your ass…” Daehyun pointed out, knowing his cum was still deep inside of him.**

 

**“Pass me my bag,” the younger said, reaching his arm out only to find it was a couple of inches too far out of his reach.**

 

**Daehyun looked around for the bag before sliding it over to the younger. He watched as Jongup sat up while pulling the ruined shirt the rest of the way off, unzipped it without looking and started rummaging around inside blindly. It was only a couple of seconds before he saw the younger pulling something blonde, fuzzy, and long out of his bag, He had absolutely no idea what it was until he saw a buttplug attached to the other end of it.**

 

**_No!_ ** **Daehyun gasped to himself when he realized what the item Jongup was holding was.**

 

**It was a cat tail buttplug, one which Jongup had no problem inserting into himself in one go. A small mewl left his lips as he pressed it all the way in, but other than that he did not complain about it or anything. Daehyun then watched as Jongup got up on his hands and knees and wiggled his ass around a little. The fluffy tail swayed back and forth behind Jongup in an entrancing manner.**

 

**Not able to hold himself back, Daehyun pounced on top of Jongup and started biting at his neck, earning a couple of moans from the younger. Daehyun felt as Jongup moved around under him, gripping at him tightly in pleasure.**

 

**“D-Dae-hyun...we need...need to c-clean up…” the blonde managed to get out.**

 

**Raising his head, Daehyun looked down at Jongup and pouted his lips slightly. Jongup really wanted to stop playing around and clean?**

 

**“You’re always the one who seems to want a clean house,” Jongup reminded him, remembering him wanting to clean up after breakfast and even after they had messed around on the couch. “So why don’t we get this clean and then have some fun with what you’ve just learned.”**

 

**“Exempting the whip!” Daehyun shouted desperately.**

 

**“Of course. I don’t want to end up like that pillow!” Jongup exclaimed.**

 

**Removing himself from the younger, Daehyun stood up and then helped him to his feet as well. Both of them brushed themselves off from all the feathers that were on them, and then helped pick them out of each other’s hair. Jongup had quickly made it a game to see who had the most feathers in their hair. He giggled as he plucked them out of Daehyun’s hair and counted them, as Daehyun counted Jongup’s and ruffled his hair. In the end, Jongup had five sticking to him and Daehyun had seven.**

 

**“Reward kiss!” Jongup sang happily before pouncing forward and colliding with Daehyun and sending both of them to the floor again.**

 

**“Ha, ha! Jongup~!” Daehyun laughed as Jongup started kissing him all over his face before locking their lips together.**

 

**Of course Daehyun turned them so that he was laying on top of Jongup and took complete control of their kiss. Although Jongup tried to take a little control now and then, Daehyun did not allow him too. They continued kissing until Daehyun felt Jongup struggling for air. When he finally drew himself back, the younger gasped for air and turned his head to the side with a small line of drool running down the corner of his mouth.**

 

**“Thanks for the reward,” Daehyun purred happily, giving him a few more small kisses.**

 

**With a bit more air in his lungs, Jongup replied, “I am glad you enjoyed it.”**

 

**Daehyun sat up more and eased Jongup into a sitting position as well. As soon as they were up, however, Daehyun cupped the blondes face and leaned in for another kiss. This time it was not as powerful or dominating but instead small pecks on the lips. Whenever Jongup tried leaning in to kiss him, however, Daehyun would lean away so he could not, and then would lean in and kiss him a few seconds later as a way to let Jongup know that he was the one in charge. Even when Jongup would let out a small, frustrated whine, Daehyun would keep control of their small kissing session. Jongup’s cute sounds were not going to sway him and allow him to relinquish the control he was holding.**

 

**Once they were done messing around, Daehyun hauled himself up from the floor, grabbed a vacuum from his closet, and pushed it over to Jongup. The younger male was staring up at his with a small pout on his lips, legs crossed, and hands on his calves.**

 

**“You can work on picking the feathers up from the floor with this while I pick them off the bed and nightstand,” Daehyun explained, pointing to all over the floor where the feathers lay scattered.**

 

**“Alright,” Jongup replied cheerfully before hopping off from the floor, unwinding the cord of the vacuum, and running over to the wall where he plugged it in.**

 

**“I swear, sometimes your mood seems to change like a flip of a switch,” Daehyun commented, watching Jongup’s ass as he plugged in the vacuum.**

 

**“It does?” the younger questioned as he straightened himself up again and turned towards Daehyun.**

 

**“Well you did go from being content with making out, to pouting on the floor, to energetic really fast,” Daehyun explained. “It’s not that I’m trying to complain about it or anything, it’s just something more that I should be aware of,” he explained.**

 

**Feet padded against the floor as Jongup headed back over to Daehyun and hugged him around the waist before replying, “No one’s ever told me that about myself before. I’ll be more aware of how I express my moods as well.”**

 

**Before Daehyun could get another word out, the blonde released him and skipped over to the vacuum a few feet away. Daehyun could not help himself from watching Jongup’s ass as his tail moved back and forth cutely, grazing against his upper thighs. Even the way Jongup started vacuuming was incredibly cute. He started bouncing around and humming to himself as he watched the feathers get sucked up into the vacuum with a smile on his face. In the meantime though, Daehyun started plucking the feathers off the bed and tossing them away in a small trash can sitting next to his bed.**

 

**After a good half an hour of cleaning, all the feathers were gone from the room and it looked just like it had not too long ago.**

 

**“I’m going to go empty the trash can and clean the vacuum out too,” Daehyun stated as he pressed a button on the vacuum which detached the section holding the feathers.**

 

**“Do you want me to help?” Jongup asked, half in fascination that Daehyun had just detached a part of the vacuum without breaking it.**

 

**“It’s alright. Just get ready for what we’re doing next,” he stated, kissing the younger on the top of the head.**

 

**Jongup felt his face heat up a little, but quickly turned around back to the bag he had pulled the cat tail out of. Daehyun then quickly headed downstairs to dispose of all the feathers so they would not accidentally make a mess out of them again.**

 

**In the bedroom, Jongup quickly attached a pair of leather cuffs to his wrists and ankles, he then pulled out rope and tied some to the ends of his cuffs where the D rings were located so Daehyun would be able to tie the other end around of the ropes the bedposts. Gathering the whip, he set it off to the side, and placed the riding crop and flogger onto the nightstand. The blonde then grabbed a fresh pillow and placed it in the middle of the bed where he would be laying.**

 

**When the bed looked ready, he laid down on his stomach, making sure the pillow was placed under his hips, in a way so his butt would be pushed up slightly higher than the rest of his body. Right as he laid down in place and got comfortable, he heard a gasp come from the doorway. Pushing himself up onto his hands, Jongup looked behind him to see Daehyun standing there.**

 

**“We aren’t going to get anything done if you just stand there, Daehyun,” Jongup told him with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Jongup...why are you like that?” Daehyun questioned, placing the garbage can and vacuum piece down.**

 

**“I want you to tie me down to the bed,” Jongup explained while raising one of his arms so Daehyun could see the rope he had attached to his cuff.**

 

**“But...but why…?” the older asked before stepping into the room more and going over to the bed.**

 

**“It’s more exhilarating this way,” Jongup stated plainly. “Can you please tie me up?” he asked in a small, cute voice.**

 

**Without saying anything, Daehyun grabbed one of the ropes attached to the younger’s cuff. Pulling it to one corner of the bed, he tightly secured it, glad his parents had taken him camping when he was younger so he knew how to tie a good knot.**

 

**Jongup gave a small tug once it was secured as Daehyun moved to work on his other arm. When both of his arms were secured tightly, Daehyun moved down to the foot of the bed and started working on securing his ankles. Jongup let out a couple of small moans as he felt himself being pulled towards the corners of the bed. He had to admit, this was one of the best jobs anyone had ever done on him in quite a while. Although he was secured, he had not been pulled on too roughly, the knots were secure enough, and he felt comfortable.**

 

**“So...what now?” Daehyun asked as he dropped his hand away from the last section of rope.**

 

**“Choose which you want to use first,” Jongup told him as he already started moving his hips slightly.**

 

**Glancing over at the riding crop and flogger, Daehyun took into consideration what the younger had told him about each of them. If he remembered correctly, he had been told the flogger could be used to make people more aroused. Since the first step was to get your partner aroused and in the mood, he grabbed the flogger from the nightstand.**

 

**“When do I start?” Daehyun asked, wondering if Jongup was going to give him the okay when he was ready.**

 

**“You start whenever you want, Daehyun. You don’t need my permission,” the blonde explained with a slight laugh, loving how innocent Daehyun was at all of this.**

 

**Letting out a long breath, the older brought the flogger down and started running its tendrils over Jongup’s skin. He watched as the younger shivered a little against the bed while he moved the flogger lightly over his skin. Daehyun started up at his shoulders, and slowly dragged it down his body, moving down one leg, and then up the other and back to his shoulder. He did this a couple of times before he started twirling his wrists to get the flogger moving more.**

 

**The first time he landed a hit on Jongup’s skin, he was worried he would hear a yelp of pain from the younger. But the reaction he got was just the opposite. Jongup had let out a small moan. Since it was not a bad reaction, Daehyun continued moving the flogger like that around the younger’s body. He made sure to cover all over his skin before he started striking him lightly, but harder than what he had just been doing.**

 

**As he continued hitting Jongup across his body he heard the blonde let out small gasps of shock. Clearly he had not expected him to advance to something else that quickly, but he could not hold back. The kinds of reactions Daehyun was getting from Jongup were arousing to say the least. Jongup would pull at his restraints, move his hips against the pillow under him, arch his back slightly, and gently cry out his name.**

 

**“More...please give me more…” Jongup begged after receiving numerous lighter hits to his skin which was now sensitive.**

 

**“Are you sure?” Daehyun asked before giving him another lighter hit.**

 

**“Please...yes...I need more…” Jongup stated as he glanced over at the older.**

 

**With a grunt, Daehyun drew his arm back more before throwing it forward and hitting Jongup harder this time. The pleasured sound that came from the younger was a shock for Daehyun. It was similar to the sound he had made when he had been spanking him the one time. But without hesitation, he continued going. As long as Jongup did not beg him to stop, he figured he was doing everything right and was not causing him bad pain.**

 

**“Aaahhh! Yes! Please!” Jongup shouted as Daehyun continued hitting him with the flogger.**

 

**That time, Daehyun hit just a little harder. He saw how Jongup scrunched his eyes closed a bit more on that one but then opened them and had a smile on his face. Daehyun could tell he was truly enjoying this.**

 

**When Jongup was reduced to a writhing mess on the bed, Daehyun tossed the flogger away and grabbed the riding crop instead. He immediately hit the younger hard on his ass, earning a loud cry from him. The way Jongup’s back arched in pleasure and how he pulled at the restraints, wanting to be free, started arousing Daehyun more. After he landed a couple more hard hits on Jongup, he watched as the younger cried out louder than before, arched his back, and shook violently.**

 

**Falling back onto the bed out of breath, Jongup rested there and panted heavily. His hips shook slightly as a smile crept across his lips, pleasure running through his body.**

 

**“S-sorry...I...I couldn’t stop…” Jongup apologized, opening his eyes slightly to look over at Daehyun to see if he was in trouble or anything.**

 

**“You felt good. Right, Jongup?” Daehyun asked while landing a couple quick, light hits along the inside of his thighs.**

 

**“S-so good…” Jongup stated through his pants while he came down from his high.**

 

**“Then it’s completely fine. Don’t apologize,” the older told him calmly. “I’m just glad I was able to make you feel that good,” he admitted.**

 

**“Please...k-keep...going…” Jongup begged, already feeling his erection coming back to life.**

 

**With that said, Daehyun reached forward and grabbed onto the tail the younger was wearing. Giving it a tug, he held it up so he would have access to the inside of his thighs without having to worry about hitting the tail instead and missing his skin. As soon as he pulled on the tail, however, the blonde on the bed cried out.**

 

**“Prostate! It...it’s hitting there!” Jongup wailed while trying to keep still on the mattress.**

 

**Daehyun eased his hold on the tail, allowing it to go slack slightly.**

 

**“No...don’t…” the younger then whined.**

 

**Slightly confused, Daehyun pulled the tail taught again, making Jongup cry out in pleasure again. It looked like the younger could not stop moaning in pleasure as his prostate was brushed up against by the buttplug. As he was moaning, Daehyun started lightly hitting Jongup on his inner thighs. The younger began shaking his butt slightly, causing the buttplug to pull more at his hole. Daehyun watched as his hole became more stretched at certain points and suddenly thought of something.**

 

**Daehyun gave a couple light hits to Jongup again, then stopped and pulled at the tail until it was almost popping out of his eager hole. He then gave the younger a hard hit with the riding crop and released the buttplug at the same time to watch it get swallowed up again. Doing that caused Jongup to let out a more pleasured scream than before. He was back to being a moaning mess on the bed by the time Daehyun had done that five more times.**

 

**There was a small hitch in Jongup’s breath, signaling to Daehyun that he was most likely going to cum again soon. With the erection standing proudly between his legs, he did not think he could bear to watch the younger orgasm again without having any pleasure himself.**

 

**Tossing down the riding crop, Daehyun climbed onto the bed and positioned himself so he was straddling over Jongup’s hips. He then quickly pulled the buttplug out of the younger’s ass and tossed it off somewhere on the bed. Jongup was clearly not pleased by Daehyun’s sudden decision based on the pathetic sounding groan he released. But when Daehyun started rubbing his erection against the stretched hole, Jongup settled back down and started moaning again with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Do you want this, Jongup?” Daehyun asked while rutting against him.**

 

**“Yes, please…” the blonde begged, resting one cheek against the mattress and nodding his head repeatedly.**

 

**“Do you want me inside of you?” Daehyun asked next.**

 

**“Please, I want your thick cock deep inside of me,” Jongup begged. “Oh God...I want it inside of me so bad!” he moaned while starting to move his ass around to tempt Daehyun more.**

 

**“As you wish,” the older stated before spreading Jongup’s ass and thrusting deep inside of him.**

 

**Thankfully the buttplug had done it’s job and stretched him plenty so he did not have to spend more time stretching him. Both of them released a moan of pleasure when Daehyun was fully sheathed inside Jongup. Daehyun could feel how tightly Jongup was squeezing around him, and Jongup could feel how large Daehyun was and how he was twitching inside of him.**

 

**“Move...I need you...t-to move!” Jongup shouted after a couple more seconds.**

 

**Grabbing onto his hips, Daehyun started moving himself inside of the younger. His thrusts were hard and fast and pushed Jongup down into the mattress each time. In only a couple of thrusts, Jongup was moving back against him as pleasured moans flew out of his mouth nonstop. When he looked down, he could see his cum from before trying to escape from his repeated thrusts. It was slightly starting to leak out of the younger’s hole, making him look all the more arousing.**

 

**The bed creaked so loudly that Daehyun started to think his neighbors would be able to hear. Chances were, though, that they would hear both of their moans first.**

 

**Daehyun lowered himself so his body was pressed flush against Jongup’s as he continued moving. The younger turned his head and opened his mouth. Understanding, Daehyun leaned his head down, gripped the back of Jongup’s hair, and started kissing him passionately. As they kissed, both of them started moving their hips more wildly.**

 

**“You feel so good,” Daehyun groaned when he broke their kiss and pulled their lips apart to get some air into their lungs.**

 

**“Cum...I need to cum…” Jongup moaned, his eyes filled with lust.**

 

**“Then let’s cum,” Daehyun replied before giving Jongup one especially hard thrust.**

 

**“Aaaahhhhhh! Again!” the younger cried out desperately.**

 

**Daehyun continued mimicking his last thrust before he and Jongup found themselves cumming long and hard together. Jongup released all over the pillow again as he felt Daehyun cum deep inside of him, mixing with the cum from earlier. Daehyun could feel Jongup twitching more around his cock as his sensitive body processed everything.**

 

**“That felt so good, Daehyun,” Jongup finally managed to say after a couple of seconds.**

 

**The blonde laid there, waiting for Daehyun to say something back to him as he rested there with his eyes closed. When he got no response though, he opened his eyes and looked at the older. Daehyun was laying there...completely asleep...and still inside of him.**

 

**“Mast-um-I mean, Daehyun…?” Jongup called. “Um...Daehyun…?” he called again while trying to move.**

 

**The weight of Daehyun’s dead body weight on top of him made it impossible to move at all. And with his arms and legs tied to the bed, he had no way of nudging Daehyun awake.**

 

**“Daehyun...you’re heavy…” the younger stated, giving him a couple kisses and licks to the bottom of his chin, the only place he could reach on him. “Daehyun…” he called once last time before giving up.**

 

**Resting his head back down on the mattress, he closed his eyes and decided he may as well rest with Daehyun as well since there was nothing else for him to do at the moment. The next time he would be able to move would be whenever Daehyun woke himself up...and he had no idea when that would be.**

 

**\------**

**Yongguk’s and Himchan’s House**

 

**Yongguk arrived home a little after noon and was actually a bit shocked to see Himchan walking around the house wearing dress pants, a button down shirt, and a tie. It also looked like he had actually styled his hair. Something was up. This was not normal Himchan behavior.**

 

**“Umm...Himchan...how did last night go?” Yongguk asked as he watched the younger.**

 

**“It went really well!” Himchan replied enthusiastically. “Five of my paintings were bought and I have a meeting with another collector today!”**

 

**“Wow! It seems like last night was really a kick off for your art,” Yongguk stated, feeling very proud of his brother.**

 

**“Oh it was! Everything is looking up now for me,” Himchan explained as he fixed his tie to lay straight down the center of his shirt. “I’ll be gone for the majority of the day today, and again on Tuesday,” he stated.**

 

**“What’s on Tuesday?” Yongguk questioned as he watched Himchan slide on his shoes.**

 

**“I’m meeting with someone who wants to help me set up a website to post my art to,” Himchan said with a smile on his face. “A lot of artists in the area are showing their work that way once they have a following, and he thought that after the response I got last night it would be a waste for me not to do it.”**

 

**“So how long on Tuesday will you be gone?” the older asked next.**

 

**“Well he works a normal job, so I’d say from 6:00pm maybe until 10:00pm or so. He said it would take four to five hours to get things set up and talk about what I want the site to look like and how it should function,” Himchan explained in an even prouder voice.**

 

**“Well congratulations on last night. Sorry I couldn’t stay longer,” Yongguk told him.**

 

**Himchan stood up from putting his shoes on and shrugged on a jacket before turning back to him.**

 

**“I saw that girl following you around like a puppy. Dad explained who she was when I asked him. That sucks,” he stated while shaking his head. “I’m glad I’m not being set to meet with potential wives who I want nothing to do with.”**

 

**“Ya! Don’t be rude about it!” Yongguk shouted, although he was jealous that Himchan was not in the same situation as he was.**

 

**“You’re gay,” Himchan reminded him in a dull voice. “You don’t want anything to do with her.”**

 

**“Just...just get going…” Yongguk said with a flick on his wrist.**

 

**Himchan quickly grabbed his keys before giving a small wave to Yongguk and leaving the house. Yongguk returned the gesture and made sure the door was locked before sitting down on the couch. At least Himchan was in a really good mood after having a successful night yesterday, that would make living with him a lot easier. Plus, now he knew what day Seunghyun could stop by.**

 

**Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Yongguk selected Seunghyun’s number and waited patiently for an answer.**

 

**“Hello, this is Seunghyun, how can I help you?” Seunghyun answered, sounding like he was busy.**

 

**“Hey, Seunghyun. It’s me, Yongguk,” the younger replied.**

 

**“Ah! Yongguk! To what do I owe this call?” the older asked.**

 

**“Do you think Tuesday would work for you to come and take a look at the house?” Yongguk questioned. “Maybe around...7:00pm or so?”**

 

**“Hmmm...let me check,” Seunghyun replied.**

 

**The sound of turning pages could be heard along with the clicking of a pen in the background.**

 

**“Tuesday at 7:00pm will work just fine,” the older finally replied. “It’ll just be a quick house check so nothing that will take too long,” he explained.**

 

**“Perfect! Thank you so much,” Yongguk stated with a large grin running across his face.**

 

**“It’s no problem at all. Have a good rest of your day now,” Seunghyun told him.**

 

**“You too. Bye.”**

 

**The line went dead and Yongguk could not help but throw his hands up into the air and kick his feet around like an excited child. Things were working out perfectly for him. Now the only other thing to get out of the way was Christmas. Usually his parents held a big company ball of some sort, and he was certain this year it was a masquerade since they had not thrown one of those in a while. That could work in his favor since then he could bring Junhong along and say he was a friend who had nowhere else to go on Christmas. His parents would never be able to turn that down.**

 

**“Hmm...but how to get Himchan out of the house…” Yongguk asked himself.**

 

**Usually, both him and Himchan had to go over to their parent’s house on the day before Christmas Eve to help get things ready, and they would usually stay the next day for the party, and then stay again for presents and a large breakfast on Christmas. But if he had Junhong over...that was not going to be possible to do. Tapping his finger against his chin a couple of times, an obvious idea then dawned on Yongguk. He could use work as an excuse.**

 

**Quickly, he called his father and eagerly tapped his feet while waiting for an answer.**

 

**“Yongguk, how’s everything going?” Mr. Bang asked when he answered the phone.**

 

**“Hey, dad. Everything’s going great. But I have something to bring up with you,” Yongguk said right away so there was no chance of getting off topic.**

 

**“And what would that be?” Mr. Bang asked.**

 

**“You know how Himchan and I come over each year the day before Christmas Eve to help get the house ready for the Christmas party?” Yongguk asked. “Well...I would like to get more work done over the holiday since I have a lot building up and that project you having me working on. So do you think I could help in the afternoon and leave by 4:00pm or so to get work done?” he requested, hoping his father would say yes.**

 

**“You really seem to be taking work more seriously now,” Mr. Bang commented in a pleased sounding voice. “I’m sure that would be alright if you did that. Everyone would understand your situation,” he stated.**

 

**“And then...about Christmas…” the younger said next, knowing this would be a hard one.**

 

**“What about it?” Mr. Bang questioned more cautiously this time.**

 

**“Do you think when I’m there helping before Christmas Eve...that I can take my presents back home?” Yongguk questioned.**

 

**“B-back home? Why would you do that?” Mr. Bang asked in a confused voice. “We always open them Christmas morning together.”**

 

**“You see, my friend Daehyun isn’t able to travel home this Christmas to be with his family, so he asked me to spend it with him,” Yongguk said, lying straight through his teeth. “I can’t say no to him dad. Especially after our other friend just left for China a couple of days ago.”**

 

**There was a silence in the conversation as Mr. Bang thought about what his son was saying. He knew Yongguk did not place others before his family unless he was completely serious about it.**

 

**“I guess that would be alright as long as you still come to the party on Christmas Eve,” the older stated firmly. “You could even bring your friend along if you’d like.”**

 

**“Thank you, dad. I will bring up the idea with him! That sounds like a great idea!” Yongguk exclaimed, happy his father was believing him and apologizing in his head for having to lie like that. “And what do you think about keeping Himchan at home the day after Christmas?” he asked next. “That way I can have a quiet house since you know...he’s fond of his alcohol on Christmas and the day after.”**

 

**“There’s no problem with us keeping him here for the day,” Mr. Bang answered right away. “I’m sure your mother will love it a lot since she’ll get to spend some time nurturing him again,” he said with a small laugh.**

 

**“Thanks again, dad. But I need to go so I can get some work done now,” Yongguk stated, once again lying straight through his teeth. “I just wanted to take a small break to talk this out with you.”**

 

**“Alright. Work hard!” Mr. Bang cheered on.**

 

**“I will. Bye, dad.”**

 

**“Bye, Yongguk.”**

 

**Once again, the line went dead and Yongguk collapsed onto the couch. It was a good thing he and his father had such a strong relationship with each other, or that could have been a lot harder than it was. He did not think he had lied to his father about so much at one time because he certainly would** **_not_ ** **be working or spending time with Daehyun. There was something much more exciting that would be happening which he would never be able to explain to his father.**

 

**“Junhong...you’re going to love it here,” Yongguk said to himself as he laughed a bit more, feeling very pleased with himself.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is now completed! And what did you all think about it? Daehyun and Jongup definitely had fun together ;P Some sex, followed by making out for quite some time, and then Daehyun got to put his lessons to the test and got to tie Jongup down to the bed. Of course their lesson could not end without having some sex again ;P But oh no...now Jongup is stuck under Daehyun and he did not even pull out of him xD Poor Jongup! Now...what do we think of Yongguk’s and Himchan’s interaction? We do not often get to see them getting along like that so...let’s all appreciate the moment while we have it hahaa! It is good that Himchan’s art sold at the exhibition and that he is going to work with someone to try and sell more of it eventually! Then we have Yongguk...sneaky, sneaky, Yongguk! He is using Himchan’s busy schedule to his advantage to have Seunghyun come over for the house check and then is using excuses with his father in order to keep Himchan out of the house and to be able to pick up/spend time with Junhong! Ohhhh Yongguk...being so sneaky! Come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!!
> 
> NOTE: Since I am doing NaNoWriMo in November, I will be on a temporary hiatus to focus on that. Next Sunday will be the last update until December comes around. I hope you can understand my need for a small hiatus but I will be back!!


	41. Never Too Late To Learn

**Two hours later, Daehyun started shifting and letting out small groaning sounds. There was something warm and comfortable laying under him which he nuzzled into it while shifting a little more. When he heard a small whimpering sound, his eyes flew open and he lifted himself up a little.**

 

**Jongup was laying under him and looking back up at him with a pout on his lips. Daehyun then realized he had never pulled out of the younger.**

 

**“Jongup...I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that!” Daehyun exclaimed as he slowly and carefully pulled himself out of the blonde and eased his body off of his. “Are you feeling alright? Did I crush you? Do you need pain medication for anywhere!?”**

 

**Before the younger could say anything, Daehyun quickly got off the bed and started moving to untie his limbs from the corners of the bed. He got Jongup’s legs untied first and watched as the younger stretched them a little, wiggling his toes to get more feeling back in them. Daehyun then quickly moved to release his arms, checking to make sure there were no marks on his skin from Jongup tugging so hard. When he saw there were no visible marks on his skin, he let out a small sigh of relief and sat back down on the edge of the bed so he could face Jongup.**

 

**With a slight cringe on his face, Jongup managed to flip himself over so he was laying on his side. He could feel all the dried cum sticking to his skin and the pillow as he moved, along with Daehyun’s cum inside of him. With a small smile on his face, the blonde shook his head.**

 

**“I’m fine, Daehyun. You’re not** **_that_ ** **heavy, and I’ve had a lot worse sessions with other masters so the pain is nothing,” Jongup explained. “Are you sure you’ve never handled a riding crop or flogger before though?” he then questioned.**

 

**“I’m positive…” Daehyun replied with a small shake of his head. “This was my first time ever…”**

 

**“Well then, I’m thoroughly impressed with you,” Jongup stated while he worked on sitting up more on the bed and moving the cum stained pillow. “Umm...sorry about your pillow though...it’s kind of...ruined…”**

 

**“Forget about the pillow,” Daehyun told him with a small shake of his head. He reached forward and cupped the younger’s face in his hand with a smile on his face. “Stay right here for now and let me get a nice, warm, bubble bath ready for you,” he explained, rubbing his thumb across the younger’s soft skin.**

 

**“I can help,” Jongup replied, perking up.**

 

**“What did I just say Jongup?” Daehyun asked. “You stay here...I get the bath ready.”**

 

**Jongup slouched his shoulders forward a little as he nodded his head. He had not gotten the chance to take a nice bubble bath in quite some time and he was excited. But since Daehyun was still his master for the weekend, he needed to do as he was told.**

 

**Daehyun got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom to start running the hot water for Jongup. He wanted to make sure the temperature was perfect and would not be too hot or cold, but just warm enough to relax his muscles.**

 

**As the younger remained sitting on the bed, he started picking some of the dried cum off his skin. He also examined his ankles and wrists just to ensure there were no marks Daehyun might not have been sure of. When he saw he was indeed clear of any unwanted marks, he began running his tongue over his mouth. He had taken his tongue piercings out the first night he had been over at Daehyun’s because he thought they might be a little much. Perhaps he would have to ask Daehyun if he should put them back in though.**

 

**“He hasn’t said anything about them yet…” Jongup whispered to himself as he played around with his tongue more, wondering if Daehyun had even realized he had taken them out. The only one he had in right now, was a very small one in his newest tongue piercing, since he could not permanently take anything out from that hole yet. It was so small, and laid flat up against his tongue, that it would be almost impossible to tell he had it in unless he told someone.**

 

**“Jongup...your bath is ready,” Daehyun called, looking at the younger who appeared to be in a slight daze.**

 

**Snapping his head up and turning it towards Daehyun, he nodded his head and got up from the bed. There was a slight pain in his ass and back, but it was nothing he could not handle. Daehyun could see a slight limp in his walk, but it appeared to be nothing too serious. He was sure the warm water would help that a bit, and he could always make Jongup take some pain medication as a precaution.**

 

**When Jongup finally made it to the bathroom, Daehyun helped him sink into the warm water and watched as he played around with some of the bubbles.**

 

**“Are you going to join me?” the blonde questioned, seeing there was more than enough room in the tub for two people.**

 

**“You enjoy it yourself. I’m just going to take a quick shower and then I’ll come back to keep you company,” the older explained cheerfully.**

 

**Jongup nodded his head slowly as he watched Daehyun move over to the shower and turn the handle to start the water. While Daehyun cleaned himself off in the stream of warm water, Jongup worked on getting himself all cleaned up as well. By the time Daehyun was done with his shower, Jongup had cleaned himself out and was running a washcloth over the rest of his body. While he did that, Daehyun came over to the tub, still naked, tossed his legs over the side, and sat on the side of the tub across from Jongup so they could look at each other easily.**

 

**Dropping his hands back into the water, the blonde looked at him with large eyes. He saw Daehyun looking over at him, leaning back with a tender smile on his face.**

 

**“Is...is there something I can do for you?” Jongup questioned with his head cocked to the side.**

 

**“No, I’m just enjoying watching you,” Daehyun replied happily as he leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees and his head was cradled in his hands. “Just keep washing yourself off.”**

 

**Bringing the washcloth back up to his body, the younger continued cleaning himself off. Only after he was fully clean, and most of the bubbles had disappeared from the water, did Daehyun help him back up and out of the tub.**

 

**“Daehyun...do you want me to put my tongue piercings back in?” Jongup asked as he dried himself off with a large, plush towel.**

 

**Daehyun perked up at the question, realizing each time they had kissed, he had been too preoccupied to notice they had been removed. There was a slight pause before he replied, “You can put them back in tomorrow. But tonight...I have something planned for us.”**

 

**Jongup draped the towel over his head and started drying his hair off while staring confusedly up at Daehyun.**

 

**“What did you have planned?” the blonde asked curiously.**

 

**“I’m going to take you out somewhere nice for some dinner,” Daehyun explained.**

 

**Upon hearing that, Jongup perked up with a large smile on his face. Since he had not been rented out for the weekend like this in quite some time, he had not gotten to do anything fun. There was a huge smile on his face, which suddenly died when he remembered something.**

 

**“I don’t have any nice clothes with me…” Jongup explained in a guilty voice. “If we’re going somewhere nice...the place might not let me in if I don’t have on good clothes,” he pointed out.**

 

**Daehyun hummed and stroked his chin as he looked down at Jongup. The younger did have a point. He knew where they were going that a suit was a must. If you were not dressed your best, there was no way they were letting you in.**

 

**“I guess that means we have to do some shopping before we eat then,” Daehyun stated excitedly. “We can head out once you’re finished drying off and getting dressed and just grab some lunch while we’re out,” he explained.**

 

**“You don’t have to buy me two meals, Daehyun,” Jongup quickly stated, allowing the towel to fall off his head and hang around his neck instead.**

 

**“I can do whatever I want, let me remind you,” Daehyun told him, kind of getting the feeling for this whole master and worker situation. “I’ll go get dressed, then head down to grab us a small snack to eat before we heard out, and then when we’re ready, we’ll leave.”**

 

**Jongup only nodded his head as Daehyun disappeared from the room, leaving him to finish getting himself ready. When Jongup finally managed to get himself ready and downstairs, he found Daehyun, dressed comfortably, sitting in the kitchen with a relaxed expression on his face, munching away on an apple he had cut up. In the chair across from him, there was a banana milk poured into a glass with the straw in it, and a banana sitting there.**

 

**Making his way over to the chair, the younger quickly sat down and grabbed onto the banana milk. Clutching it in both of his hands, the younger started to drink it with a content smile on his face. Only when half of it was drained did he look up to see Daehyun biting off a piece of apple and looking at him contently.**

 

**Slowly lowering his half-finished banana milk onto the table again, he picked up his banana and started peeling it open. He folded the skin back so it was almost all the way off and looked at his fruit excitedly. When he saw out of the corner of his eye that Daehyun was watching him, he brought the banana up to his lips and licked the tip, letting his tongue flick over it. He then slowly started inserting the banana into his mouth, taking it in bit by bit.**

 

**Daehyun could not look away from Jongup right now even if he wanted to. The way Jongup continued taking more and more of the banana into his mouth without a problem was stunning. Even though Jongup had more than half the banana down his throat already, he was showing no sign of stopping. He watched as Jongup would shove a bit more into his mouth, bring it out a little, and then push even more in.**

 

**Jongup wrapped his lips around the banana lightly before pulling it back out of his mouth all the way, and finally taking a bite from it.**

 

**“Are you feeling alright, Daehyun?” Jongup asked in an innocent sounding voice as he got up from his chair and reached across the table, placing his hand against the older’s forehead. “Your face is all red…”**

 

**When Daehyun saw Jongup swallow the food that was in his mouth, he reached up and pulled the younger’s hand away from his face. Using his other hand, he grabbed Jongup’s chin while standing up from his chair, and planted a firm kiss on the younger’s lips.**

 

**Jongup dropped the banana from his hand, and in the process of leaning in closer to Daehyun, smashed it with the heel of one of his hands. As he shifted more so he could lean in closer to Daehyun, his banana milk ended up toppling over and spilling onto the table.**

 

**Daehyun kept the younger like this until he needed more air in his lungs. When they broke apart, he noted how Jongup’s cheeks were flushed and how he was not looking up at him like he normally would after they did something like that. He released Jongup’s chin and settled back down into his chair, watching as the blonde did the same.**

 

**“You made me spill my milk and squish my banana…” Jongup whined, lifting up his hand and licking some of the banana off of it.**

 

**“I can buy you more milk and bananas,” Daehyun pointed out with a small laugh. He got up from his chair and grabbed a few paper towels to wipe up the mess on the table.**

 

**Jongup brought his eyes back up to Daehyun and gave him a small nod. He never liked wasting his banana products, so wasting two in such a short time span really made him sad. They belonged in his stomach, not on the table like this. When Daehyun saw how Jongup was looking up at him, he gave him a quick rub on the head. Then heading to the garbage can, he tossed the dirty paper towels and glanced over at Jongup who was looking down again with a slight pout on his lips.**

 

**“Here,” Daehyun said as he placed down a small carton of banana milk and a fresh banana in front of Jongup. “You can eat these on the way to the suit shop we’re going to,” he explained.**

 

**With another nod of his head, Jongup stood up from his chair and grabbed his food off the table before being led out of the house and to his car. The milk and banana were polished off quickly, leaving Jongup staring out the window in the meantime.**

 

**“Are you enjoying yourself over there?” Daehyun asked with a small laugh.**

 

**“Lots has changed…” Jongup simply replied without looking back over at Daehyun. “I feel like I don’t know where anything is anymore. There’s never a lot of time for me to look around since I’m usually occupied with my master in the car,” he explained while he continued looking around and taking in his surroundings.**

 

**“Sometime tomorrow we can go for a drive, or a walk, and I can show you where things are,” Daehyun explained, reaching his hand over and rubbing the younger’s head.**

 

**Jongup simply hummed in agreement and nodded his head slightly as he watched more buildings pass by. He had no idea how much time had gone past before Daehyun was pulling his car into a large parking lot of a strip mall.**

 

**“We’re going to that building,” Daehyun told him as they stood outside of his car.**

 

**Jongup looked to where Daehyun was pointing and noted how the building itself looked expensive. It had tall glass windows all over the front, was three stories tall, and had expensive looking clothes on the mannequins standing in the windows.**

 

**With a slight nudge against his back, Jongup started following Daehyun up to the building. Right when they entered there was a man asking to take their coats and offer them a hot drink. Jongup shook his head at the offer, but Daehyun accepted a medium roast coffee with one sugar and two creams.**

 

**“Hello gentlemen, what can I help you with today?” a kind looking man asked as he stepped forward.**

 

**“Heechul! It’s great to see you!” Daehyun greeted, extending his arm and shaking the man’s hand.**

 

**“Daehyun!? Is that really you!?” Heechul asked. “I swear...I thought you fell off the edge of the earth! Why haven’t you been stopping by lately!?”**

 

**“There’s been...problems at work…” Daehyun explained. “I got let go.”**

 

**“But your parents are still supporting you. Right?” Heechul asked, crossing his arms over his chest.**

 

**“Mmm...as of now, yes. I haven’t told them about me losing my job yet…” Daehyun explained. “They won’t be too pleased about that…”**

 

**“Well, forget all about your troubles for right now and let hyung take care of you!” Heechul exclaimed, pulling Daehyun in and ruffling his hair just enough to annoy the other.**

 

**All Jongup could do was stand there with his hands in front of him and watch the interaction between the two of them. Just like Seunghyun had taught them, when their masters are talking to someone, they are to remain silent unless they are brought into the conversation and even then they are to say minimal things unless allowed to speak more. Observing from the side, Jongup took it that this Heechul person was someone he could trust if Daehyun was interacting with him in such a manner.**

 

**“So what can I help you with today?” Heechul asked again once he released Daehyun.**

 

**“It’s not me,” Daehyun explained with a shake of his head. “He needs a new suit,” he instructed while glancing over at Jongup who appeared shocked now that the attention was on him all of the sudden.**

 

**Heechul crossed his arms over his chest and approached Jongup with a blank expression on his face. He circled the blonde a couple of times while prodding at him a little, lifting his arms a bit, lightly touching different areas of his body, and making curious humming noises.**

 

**Never having this done to him before, Jongup spun around a couple of times, trying to keep his eyes on the man circling him like a vulture. He was used to his masters being able to tell his size based off of just looking at him and having touched him during sex. Having someone pay this much attention to him and touch him like this was a different experience for him. A couple of times he had looked back up to Daehyun with a confused expression on his face, only to get a reassured smile back from the older.**

 

**“Any color preference for the suit?” Heechul asked Jongup once he was done examining him.**

 

**“You mean...there’s other colors than just black?” Jongup asked, clearly not catching on since Heechul was wearing a cream colored suit.**

 

**“Other than just…” Heechul muttered in disbelief. “Daehyun...where did you get this one? The streets? Is he really this clueless?” he asked flatout.**

 

**Jongup declined his head and scratched the back of his neck slowly. It was not his fault he had never noticed there were different colors. He was not that oblivious. However, his masters usually stuck him in a black suit if they were going somewhere and all the suits at any of the dimly lit places he had been taken to all appeared black as well.**

 

**“Why don’t you bring him a couple black ones, a few charcoal, and maybe even a couple of lighter gray ones as well,” Daehyun stated.**

 

**“Alright. You know where the waiting rooms are. Why don’t you take him to room seven for me,” Heechul said before he walked away.**

 

**Daehyun placed an arm around Jongup’s shoulder and started guiding the younger male back to where they needed to wait.**

 

**“I’m sorry I don’t know much about suits,” Jongup apologized as he sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. “I’m just usually stuck in something and brought out. I’ve never had a fitting or room for opinions when it comes to suits.”**

 

**“It’s alright, Jongup. It’s not your fault. And Heechul can come off a bit...strong and rude at times,” Daehyun explained with a slight sigh. “But he knows what he’s talking about and will make sure you leave here with a great suit.”**

 

**“How expensive are the suits?” Jongup then questioned, wondering just what he was going to be stuck in.**

 

**“You don’t have to worry about that,” Daehyun told him before ruffling his hair gently. “I’m paying for your suit so everything’s fine.”**

 

**“You’re paying!?” Jongup asked in a shocked voice.**

 

**“Of course...why wouldn’t I if I’m the one taking you out and making you have to get one?” the older asked.**

 

**Jongup sat there and blinked a couple of times as he thought of what Daehyun had just said. He did make a good point, so he just assumed he should let Daehyun take care of the price. Just when he was about to thank Daehyun for taking him here, Heechul came bursting into the waiting room and hung up nine suits on a silver rack.**

 

**“Alright! Let’s have you try on these three first and go from there!” Heechul stated, handing Jongup the three charcoal colored suits he had chosen and shoving him into the changing area of the waiting room.**

 

**As soon as the door closed behind Jongup, he looked around the massive changing area. He walked over to the wall and hung up the suits before deciding which one he should try on first. Although he quickly tried locating the prices on the suits, he found them nowhere in sight. Perhaps that was to avoid anyone being dissuaded from a suit.**

 

**“Jongup...are you doing alright?” Daehyun called, knocking lightly on the door after five minutes had passed.**

 

**The door cracked open and Jongup nervously popped his head out and looked first at Daehyun, and then at Heechul. Only then did he step out of the room and show them how he looked.**

 

**Right away there was an interested hum from Heechul who grabbed Jongup and guided him over to a small pedestal in the room that was surrounded by tall, full body mirrors.**

 

**“I still got it,” Heechul claimed cheerfully. “I got your measurements perfectly in the first try,” he stated while running his hands over Jongup’s body to help flatten the suit out more. “What do you think of how it looks?” he then asked Jongup.**

 

**“Ummm...good…?” Jongup replied.**

 

**Heechul immediately took his hands away from the younger’s body and turned back towards Daehyun.**

 

**“Can you be more insightful for us?” Heechul asked him.**

 

**“It fits him like a glove,” Daehyun acknowledged with a nod of his head. “But I definitely think he should try on a different suit jacket. That one is hitting him at a strange spot and it’s making his body look chunky.”**

 

**Jongup spun around from where he was standing with his hands wrapped around his stomach.**

 

**“This makes me look fat!?” the blonde asked in a frightened voice before quickly unbuttoning the jacket and throwing it back at Heechul, who just managed to catch it before it hit the floor. “I don’t want to look fat!” Jongup explained with a quick shake of his head.**

 

**“Wow...you really know how to choose them…” Heechul told Daehyun with a shake of his head. “Go try on another suit jacket then and we’ll see what we like the best,” he instructed him.**

 

**Quickly dashing off back into the changing room, Jongup pulled on another suit jacket and popped back out while pulling at it. He went right back over to the pedestal and stood facing the mirrors again.**

 

**“Oh that looks much better, Jongup!” Daehyun commented with a large smile on his face. “I like how that one sinches around his waist more and emphasizes it.”**

 

**“I’d say we have a winner for this colored suit,” Heechul agreed. “There’s no need for him to try on the other jacket unless you really want to see him in it.”**

 

**“No...let’s just move onto the other colored suits, get a favorite from those, and then choose from the top three,” Daehyun explained, earning a quick nod from Heechul.**

 

**“Alright! Let’s keep going!” Heechul exclaimed before reaching forward and smacking Jongup on the ass firmly.**

 

**“Eep!” the blonde squeaked in shock, brining his hands back to his ass in shock and staring at Heechul with wide eyes.**

 

**“Oh it wasn’t that hard of a spank,” Heechul stated with a roll of his eyes.**

 

**“But…”**

 

**“It’s alright, Jongup,” Daehyun then stated.**

 

**A quick glance towards Daehyun showed Jongup that he was not at all angered by the sudden spank given to him by Heechul. His teeth bit into his bottom lip as he gave Daehyun a small nod of his head before turning his attention back towards Heechul and shooting him a small glare. He then lifted his head high and strode off back to the changing room, closing the door firmly behind him.**

 

**“Wow...yeah you** **_really_ ** **know how to choose them,” Heechul commented with a snicker.**

 

**“Oh shut up,” Daehyun groaned.**

 

**Heechul walked over to where Daehyun was sitting and plopped down next to him. He leaned in closer before asking, “Serious, why is he here with you? Is he some sort of boyfriend or something?”**

 

**“Pft! Of course not!” Daehyun quickly replied. “He’s just a friend I’m helping out who needs a new suit to help boost his confidence.”**

 

**Eyebrows raised and lips pressed together showed Daehyun that Heechul was not completely believing the story he was telling him.**

 

**“Hmm...then would you mind if I took a shot at him?” Heechul questioned to see what kind of reaction he would get from his friend. “He has a nice body, his ass is firm, and those ear piercings make him look like a bad-boy. I could have some fun with him for sure.”**

 

**“No!” Daehyun shouted, unable to hold himself back. When he saw how Heechul was leaning away from him with a shocked expression on his face, he cleaned his throat. “I mean...I can tell he isn’t interested in you at all...that’s all…”**

 

**The dressing room door suddenly squeaked slightly, gaining both of their attention. Heechul gave Daehyun a small pat on the shoulder before hauling himself back up to his feet and heading back over to Jongup. He did have a job to complete, after all.**

 

**Jongup was in and out of the changing room more times than he could count with the other six suits. Heechul had spun him around so many times he had honestly thought he would throw up right where he was standing. Once they had the top three suits picked out, Jongup went between trying each of them on at least ten times. He had no idea there would be this much nitpicking going on for picking out a suit. One had more favorable stitching, but another was cut better to him, all while the other had better pocket designs that complimented his body shape more. All of this was completely foreign to Jongup, so he just let Daehyun and Heechul do anything they wanted.**

 

**It was about two hours later that they were walking out of the suit shop with Jongup carrying a bag with not only a new suit in it, but also a new button down shirt, tie, dress socks, and dress shoes.**

 

**“We still have some time to kill before going out to dinner, so let’s go grab something light to eat to kill some time,” Daehyun stated when they reached his car and had placed Jongup’s suit in the trunk.**

 

**“Alright...but...what about your suit?” the blonde questioned.**

 

**“I needed a new one as well and while you were in the changing room I let Heechul know and he was able to quickly grab me on. It’s in the same bag as all of your things,” Daehyun explained.**

 

**“So that’s why the bag was so heavy,” Jongup said with a nod of understanding.**

 

**Daehyun could not help but kiss Jongup on the head because of how cute he was being. He could not believe tomorrow was his last day with Jongup already when it felt like their weekend together had just gotten started.**

 

**~~~~~~**

**The Club**

 

**Junhong and Hyukjae laid together on a large bed after just having a session with four masters. Since Jongup was gone for the weekend, they had become a lot busier with customers who had wanted to come in and see him, but were unable to. As they laid there panting and tired, Junhong turned towards Hyukjae and looked at him.**

 

**“I’m being rented out for the holiday,” Junhong stated all of the sudden.**

 

**Hyukjae opened his eyes and turned towards Junhong with a confused look on his face.**

 

**“What do you mean you’re being rented out on those days?” Hyukjae questioned. “Those are always days off we get...we have a party here and everything,” he reminded Junhong.**

 

**“Seunghun told me I was being rented out for those days and the weekend, and that the person paid a lot more to get me for those days,” Junhong explained with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Did he tell you who rented you out?” Hyukjae asked before sitting up on the bed and heading off towards the bathroom.**

 

**“He said it was going to be a surprise,” Junhong answered back before sitting up as well just in time to see Hyukjae making his way back over and tossing him a washcloth to start cleaning himself off with.**

 

**Hyukjae sat back down along with Junhong and started wiping himself off to look more presentable.**

 

**“What if it’s Mr. Kwon?” Hyukjae asked.**

 

**Junhong had been wiping his stomach off, but froze right when he thought of that possibility. Hell, he knows Mr. Kwon had the kind of money to pay extra in order to get him over the holidays.**

 

**“Then again...I heard Mr. Kwon travels each Christmas and sees family...so he wouldn’t be able to rent anyone out…” Hyukjae explained.**

 

**“YA! Don’t scare me like that!” Junhong shouted, reaching forward to hit Hyukjae on the arm.**

 

**Before his hand hit Hyukjae’s arm, the older reached his hand out, grabbed onto Junhong, and threw him down onto the bed. Junhong landed on his back and looked up to find Hyukjae straddling over him with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“What if it’s that one new master you seem to like a lot right now?” Hyukjae questioned.**

 

**“Y-you mean, Yongguk?” Junhong questioned, feeling his face turning red as he thought about it. “But I don’t even know if he has enough money to do that.”**

 

**“You can only hope though. Right?” Hyukjae asked, leaning down closer to Junhong. “Because you want him to touch you like that…” he whispered as he reached down and cupped Junhong’s cock in his hand. “And you want to feel him inside of you, thrusting, making you scream, and causing you to cum.”**

 

**Junhong could not help but whimper slightly at Hyukjae’s touch, imagining it as Yongguk instead. He felt as Hyukjae brought one of his hands up and started playing with one of his nipples, while his mouth licked along his neck. Reaching his hands up, Junhong attempted pushing Hyukjae away from him so he would not cum again right now.**

 

**Hyukjae was just about to press one finger into Junhong’s messy hole when a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and hauled him off the younger.**

 

**“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Hyukjae shouted, hitting the pair of arms that were keeping him off the floor.**

 

**Junhong sat up on the bed again and looked at who was holding Hyukjae. Instantly, he started shaking his head. Hyukjae had just dug himself his own grave.**

 

**When Hyukjae saw the look on Junhong’s face, he turned his head around to see Seunghyun was the one holding him so firmly. He gulped hard and smiled up at Seunghyun nervously.**

 

**“S-sir…” Hyukjae stated.**

**“What do you think you were doing?” Seunghyun asked Hyukjae in a flat tone. “You know after your see customers you job is to clean yourself up and get out so we can get the room cleaned and ready for the next customer,” he reminded him.**

 

**“Yes, sir. Of course it is,” Hyukjae replied.**

 

**“Then why did it look like you were about to try and fuck Junhong?” the older questioned in an unentertained voice.**

 

**Quickly getting up from the bed with the washcloths in his hands, Junhong shuffled away into the bathroom to leave the two of them to talk. After all, he could finish cleaning himself up since he knew there were more customers coming to see him shortly.**

 

**“It looks like someone needs a bit of a punishment,” Seunghyun stated before sitting down on the bed with Hyukjae still in his grasp. Before the younger knew what was happening, he was situated over Seunghyun’s knee and was trapped in place there. “You were in here for about twelve minutes after your session finished so that’s how many spanks you’ll be getting today,” he explained.**

 

**“Yes, sir…” Hyukjae replied in a sad tone, never enjoying Seunghyun’s punishments.**

 

**From inside the bathroom, Junhong could hear the sound of something hard hitting against skin. He could only assume Hyukjae was getting spanked by Seunghyun right now as punishment for not following the normal rules.**

 

**“Kitten! Could you come out here please!?” Seunghyun shouted in the room as it went silent.**

 

**Knowing he had to, Junhong left the bathroom and approached Seunghyun and Hyukjae. Hyukjae’s ass was already a bright shade of red and he had a mix of a pained and pleasured expression on his face. Seunghyun was sitting there with one hand on the small of Hyukjae’s back and the other resting on the bed.**

 

**“Yes, sir?” Junhong asked as soon as he was standing in front of them.**

 

**“What do you think about helping with punishment today, kitten?” Seunghyun asked pleasantly.**

 

**“Help? But, sir...I’ve never helped with punishment before,” Junhong pointed out in a confused voice.**

 

**“It’s not difficult, and it’s never too late to learn,” Seunghyun pointed out. “All you have to do is end Hyukjae’s punishment by spanking him twice. Can you do that for me kitten?”**

 

**“Twice?” Junhong questioned before holding up one of his hands and looking down at his palm.** **_Can I really spank him?_ ** **he asked himself.**

 

**“That’s right, kitten. Spank him twice as hard as you want,” the older stated calmly, holding Hyukjae tighter now. “Or let me put it this way for you, kitten, since you look like you’re contemplating following instructions. Either you spank Hyukjae twice, or I’m going to put you through punishment as well.”**

 

**Hearing that made Junhong straighten himself up and move towards Hyukjae’s red butt. Then without saying anything to him, he brought his hand down twice. The strikes were hard, and made Hyukjae scream out loudly and wiggle around in Seunghyun’s grasp.**

 

**“Good job, kitten. Good job, Hyukjae,” Seunghyun praised them both before releasing Hyukjae from his grasp.**

 

**With his legs shaking slightly, Hyukjae stood up from Seunghyun’s lap. Standing next to Junhong, he kept his head tilted down slightly.**

 

**“Now I want both of you out of this room in the next five minutes so it can start getting cleaned. If you’re not out by then, you’ll both receive a punishment. Understand?” the older asked while walking to the door with his hands held behind his back.**

 

**“Yes, sir!” Junhong and Hyukjae replied together.**

 

**The door opened and closed behind Seunghyun, and not even a second after it closed did Hyukjae turn around and glare of Junhong. Smiling at the older, Junhong quickly grabbed his shorts and boots and pulled them on before bolting out of the room. Hyukjae could not help but laugh a little, fully knowing that Junhong knew he would have pounced on him for how he had just humiliated him.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has been finished!! Poor Jongup being trapped under Daehyun for two hours, but at least he was not hurt and did not seem mad about the situation. He even got a bubble bath prepared by Daehyun ^-^ But those two cannot seem to keep their hands off of one another hahaa! Kissing while trying to eat their little snack and Jongup smashing his banana and spilling his milk...he was so sad about that! But now….what do we think about Heechul and the whole suit fitting? Although Jongup has been in many suits before, this was the first time for a fitting quite like this. Heechul also seemed to enjoy teasing Daehyun and trying to figure out just who Jongup is to him. Then we have back at Lucifer with Junhong and Hyukjae! Those two must be tired but that did not stop Hyukjae from starting to tease Junhong once he learned he is getting rented out! But…oh…bad move Hyukjae...you should not have teased Junhong like that. Hyukjae received quite a good spanking from Seunghyun, and Junhong even got a chance to spank him twice o_o Surely now Junhong is going to be guarding his ass from Hyukjae so he does not get any revenge spanks xD
> 
> NOTE: As you know, from the last author’s note, this will be the last update for the next couple of weeks. All of November I am taking off from posing so that I can focus on this years NaNoWriMo and stay as stress free as possible!


	42. You Want Me Naked?

**Daehyun and Jongup had killed time before changing into their suits and heading off to where Daehyun had planned dinner for them. When they arrived at the building, Jongup just stared at it. There was a glass case outside of the restaurant which held a menu in it for people to look at. Seeing that, the blonde went over to it and almost collapsed when he saw the prices.**

 

**“Daehyun! You can’t take me here!” Jongup stated in pure shock. “Have you seen these prices!?” he asked, pointing to the menu with his eyes practically popping out of his head.**

 

**“I’ve been here before, Jongup. I’m aware of all the prices and how expensive a night here will be,” Daehyun stated with a small laugh. “Just don’t worry about it. Besides, Seunghyun told me you’re usually taken out somewhere nice when you’re…” Daehyun paused and looked around before leaning in towards the younger, “...rented…”**

 

**“Well...that’s true...but...this is still too much!” Jongup stated, waving his hands around frantically.**

 

**“Do you put up this much of a fight with your other masters?” the older questioned, wondering if maybe this was just Jongup’s stubborn self.**

 

**Jongup was about to say something when he suddenly closed his mouth. No...he had never been like this with any of his other masters when they had taken him out somewhere expensive. He had usually just gone along with it, eaten what they ordered for him, and not asked any questions that would upset them.**

 

**“Don’t worry about things, Jongup,” Daehyun told him calmly, seeing that the younger was now looking a bit bothered. “Just let me take care of things tonight and don’t worry about anything. Alright?”**

 

**“Alright,” Jongup agreed before getting led into the restaurant.**

 

**Just like all the other fancy places he had been taken by his other masters to, this one was dimly lit with light instrumental music playing throughout. Daehyun led Jongup up to the podium where a man was standing and checking people in. They waited in line, and Daehyun could not help but laugh lightly as Jongup looked around everywhere with a smile on his face. When they finally reached the front of the line, Jongup watched as Daehyun gave his name, and as they were granted access to go to a table right away.**

 

**“But...that couple gave their names before us…” Jongup whispered to Daehyun as they were led to their seats. “Why are we being taken back first?”**

 

**“I had a reservation made here, so we got here just in time,” Daehyun explained. “They’re reservations are probably for a bit later, so they could not be seated yet.”**

 

**“Here is your table,” the man said, placing two regular menus and one alcoholic menu down on the table.**

 

**Jongup looked and saw they were being seated in a large booth that could easily fit five or six people. He watched Daehyun slide in one side of the booth, and decided to slide in on the other side. They sat not too far apart, but not too close either. Just enough so they would be comfortable.**

 

**“Do you want something to drink tonight?” Daehyun asked, holding the alcoholic menu out to the younger.**

 

**“Do you want me to have something?” Jongup asked, lightly gripping the menu in his hands.**

 

**“What do you mean? You’re old enough to drink so you can decide for yourself if you want something or not,” Daehyun pointed out.**

 

**“My masters usually order what they want for me and they decide if I drink anything with alcohol in it,” the blonde explained. “I was never given the option of what I can do or get…”**

 

**Daehyun gave Jongup a confused look before shoving the alcoholic menu into the younger’s hands and pointed at it.**

 

**“Tonight, just order whatever you want. If you want one drink just order it. Hell, if you want two or three...go for it! Enjoy yourself tonight, Jongup!” Daehyun told him.**

 

**Looking down at the menu in his hands now, Jongup quickly skimmed the drinks that were listed. Considering the cheapest drink on there was $30, he decided to start off with something on the low end. Right when he decided what he wanted to drink, a waiter came to take their drink orders. Jongup ordered his first and was about to pass the menu to Daehyun when the older male ordered without even glancing at it.**

 

**When the waiter disappeared to go get their drinks ready, Daehyun passed Jongup a menu to glance through.**

 

**“What are you getting, Daehyun?” Jongup asked when he felt himself getting a bit too overwhelmed with the options before him. He figured maybe he could get the same thing as Daehyun if it sounded good.**

 

**“I’m getting the fish platter. It comes with several different kinds of fish, some caviar, calamari, and a side of rice and kimchi as well,” Daehyun explained with a content smile on his face. “Have you decided what you want?”**

 

**“I can’t decide…” Jongup admitted with a frown on his face. He was not a fan of fish whatsoever, so his plan to order what Daehyun was getting was not going to happen. “Since I was always ordered for I never really looked at a menu for a place like this.”**

 

**“What do you typically get? What sort of food?” Daehyun asked, scooting closer to Jongup to get a look at his menu.**

 

**“Umm...usually some sort of meat…” Jongup stated, flipping open to that section of the menu.**

 

**“What’s your favorite kind? Beef? Chicken? Pork?” the older asked next, placing his hand casually on Jongup’s thigh to rest there as he tried to find something delicious on the menu for him.**

 

**“Ummm...beef…” the blonde replied as he registered Daehyun’s hand resting on him.**

 

**“Are there any cuts you prefer?” Daehyun asked next.**

 

**“I’m not picky about that kind of thing. I just like meat,” Jongup replied.**

 

**“Well then, you should spoil yourself tonight. So why don’t get get you the kobe beef platter?” Daehyun asked in a cheerful voice. “Look, it comes with all of this and all of these side dishes,” he pointed out, showing Jongup where he saw it on the menu.**

 

**When Jongup looked at the price on the menu and saw it was $140, he nearly felt like he was going to have a heart attack.**

 

**“Daehyun…!”**

 

**“Don’t worry about the prices,” Daehyun told him, gently stroking the thigh his hand was still resting on.**

 

**After Daehyun gave him a small kiss on the cheek, he scooted back over to where he had been sitting before and smiled at him. Jongup closed his menu to signal he had made his decision, and not even a minute later, their waiter came back with their drinks and to take their order.**

 

**For the first time at a place like this, Jongup ordered his own food. He stumbled over a couple of parts when the waiter asked him questions, but managed to get through it eventually with a couple small laughs from Daehyun along the way.**

 

**“They must think I’m completely stupid for not being able to order well…” Jongup pouted, moving his straw around in the drink sitting in front of him.**

 

**“Don’t worry about that, Jongup. They have no idea who you are and you won’t have to see them again,” Daehyun pointed out to make him feel better. “Besides...I’m betting there have been worse people here,” he said in a reassuring voice.**

 

**Jongup could not help but smile at how kind Daehyun was being to him today. Although he had known nothing about suits, and had struggled in the restaurant so far, Daehyun was being so kind and understanding towards him. With other masters, they would have been annoyed with him by this point and probably would have threatened him with some sort of punishment once they got home.**

 

**Daehyun and Jongup ended up talking the entire time as they waited for their food to get to them. Before they ate, Jongup had managed to down his entire drink, because it had tasted fruity and not a lot like alcohol at all according to him. But, since Daehyun said he could get whatever he wanted, Jongup figured he would try a different alcoholic drink to see if he liked it.**

 

**By the time their dinners came, Jongup was already halfway through his second drink and in quite a good mood. Jongup was shocked by how amazing his meal tasted and could not put his fork and knife down long enough to talk with Daehyun for long. Daehyun did not mind, however, because the younger was enjoying himself and that was the point of him taking him here.**

 

**By the time both of them had finished their meals, Jongup had polished off his second drink and felt completely stuffed, swearing his stomach was starting to bulge out slightly by now. He only decided he was hungry again when their waiter left them with the dessert menu and he saw all of the delicious options layed out in front of him.**

 

**“Can we get something!?” Jongup asked, holding the menu up to Daehyun with a slight pout on his lips. “Look at all the desserts!”**

 

**“Of course we can get something, Jongup. Do you want to split something or do you want something of your own?” Daehyun asked with a light smile running across his face.**

 

**“What do you have a taste for?” Jongup asked, showing Daehyun the menu.**

 

**“I can go for anything. It’s all up to you,” the older chuckled.**

 

**“The chocolate cake!” Jongup said not even a second later.**

 

**His eyes were wide as he started reading Daehyun the description of the chocolate cake. Of course Daehyun already knew about the chocolate cake, but the younger was having so much fun that he decided to let him continue getting excited about it.**

 

**The waiter appeared in about ten minutes to ask if they wanted anything for dessert. In an excited, but not overly excited, voice, Jongup ordered the dessert and asked what drink would go the best with it. While Daehyun opted for simply having some coffee, Jongup ordered another alcoholic drink, this time choosing to go for a raspberry flavored drink this time.**

 

**Dessert went by just as quickly as dinner had, except Daehyun had ended up asking for some of the dessert to be packed away to take home. Jongup had pounded down his third drink of the night was was starting to feel the effect of all the alcohol he had drunk.**

 

**Daehyun saw how flushed Jongup’s cheeks were and how he kept swaying to the side, fighting to stay sitting up straight. He had even needed to catch the younger once when he almost fell out of the booth. Maybe it had not been the smartest idea to tell Jongup he could get whatever he wanted when he had not been used to making his own decisions while out at places like this.**

 

**“Are you ready to go home, Jongup?” Daehyun asked as he pulled the younger up against him so his head was resting against his shoulder.**

 

**“Yeah...we can head back now,” Jongup slurred with a content smile on his face. “Home is where the bed is~!” he sang happily before reaching his hand down and grabbing onto Daehyun’s crotch.**

 

**“Ack! Jongup!” Daehyun yelped in surprise before removing his hand from him and holding it. “Come on, while you’ve been trying to stay upright and not fall asleep, I’ve already managed to pay our bill.”**

 

**Jongup nodded his head and leaned in to plant a kiss on Daehyun’s cheek. He let out a small laugh in the process and covered his mouth as if he had some sort of secret. Daehyun knew Jongup was a bit more than slightly tipsy right now.**

 

**It ended up being a struggle in itself to get the younger out of the booth and then to get him through the revolving door of the restaurant was a whole different challenge in itself. After getting out the doors, Jongup had collapsed on a bench outside and sat there, saying he felt a bit sick. Daehyun had taken his time with him and let him feel better again before they proceeded to the car where he had to help him in and make sure he was buckled. A couple of times during the drive home, Jongup had claimed the seatbelt was uncomfortable and had unbuckled himself, which had caused Daehyun to have to pull over, scold him lightly, and buckle him back in.**

 

**By the time they reached Daehyun’s house, Jongup was completely passed out. For a couple of minutes, Daehyun had attempted waking the blonde up, but it proved worthless. The only way to get him into the house was to carry him. So he quickly ran up to the door and unlocked it and ditched the dessert in the fridge before returning to the car and removing Jongup from it. Getting him inside had not been a problem, but the trip up the stairs was not the easiest as Jongup started squirming around slightly. By the end of it, Daehyun had somehow managed to get him into bed.**

 

**As soon as Jongup’s body hit the mattress, the younger opened his eye halfway and smiled up at Daehyun.**

 

**“Were...were you awake this entire time!?” Daehyun asked in a shocked voice.**

 

**“Tehehee...guilty~!” Jongup laughed out while throwing his arms up and kicking his legs like a child.**

 

**Daehyun groaned before leaning down close to Jongup. He started unbuttoning the youngers suit jacket, pulled his tie loose, and unbuttoned his shirt. As soon as Jongup’s chest was exposed, the younger grabbed him around the neck and pulled him in closer to him.**

 

**“Jongup, we need to get you out of these clothes,” Daehyun told him firmly, knowing the younger needed to sleep this sort of thing off.**

 

**“You want me naked?” Jongup asked with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Well...that is the first goal,” Daehyun admitted. “Then I need to get you into pajamas.”**

 

**“Nooooo! Jongup belongs naked!” the blonde screamed.**

 

**“Just let me get your good clothes off then,” Daehyun told him, actually managing to pry himself away from the younger.**

 

**As Daehyun continued struggling to get Jongup out of his clothes, the younger continued putting up a fight in his drunken state. It was coming to a point where Daehyun was getting really frustrated with him.**

 

**“YA! STOP MOVING RIGHT NOW!” Daehyun finally shouted at the top of his lungs, his face red in anger.**

 

**Instantly, Jongup laid still and stared up at Daehyun.**

 

**“CAN YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME FOR JUST TWO MINUTES SO I CAN GET YOUR NICE, NEW CLOTHES OFF!?” the older continued shouting, hitting his hand against the bed to add emphasis.**

 

**Remaining still, Jongup tilted his head away from Daehyun. The older took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair as he tried calming down. He was about to start undressing Jongup again when he heard a sniffing sound coming from him. Reaching down, he turned the younger’s head back towards him and saw he was crying.**

 

**Out of first instinct, Daehyun pulled Jongup up towards him and hugged him as tightly as he could. He held the back the of the younger’s head with one of his hands and rubbed his back with the other.**

 

**“I’m sorry…” Daehyun apologized, saying it over and over again as if that was going to fix the situation easily.**

 

**“You aren’t any different from my other masters!” Jongup whaled as he tried pushing away from Daehyun. In his drunken state, however, that was not proving effective as his arms did not have the same strength as when he was sober.**

 

**When Daehyun heard Jongup shout that, he could not help but grab onto him tighter and pull him in even closer. He wanted to show Jongup that he was not like the other masters he had been with. Daehyun wanted to show him he was kinder, understanding, and wanted to be there for him.**

 

**“I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I’m so sorry…” Daehyun apologized, trying to calm the younger as much as he could.**

 

**Jongup slowly started calming himself down more as he gradually clung tighter to Daehyun’s clothes, not wanting to let go. He ended up snuggling his face into the older’s neck and rested there for a while as they held onto each other.**

 

**Daehyun thought everything was back to normal until Jongup suddenly shoved him away. Before he could ask the younger what was wrong, he watched as Jongup bent over the bed and started throwing up. Daehyun watched with his jaw hanging open, seeing the contents of the younger’s stomach land and splatter all over his floor. As soon as Jongup stopped throwing up, and his dry heaving passed, he collapsed over the side of the bed, completely passed out.**

 

**“I guess I need to watch your alcohol intake next time,” Daehyun sighed as he looked down at the peacefully sleeping younger.**

 

**With a sad sigh, Daehyun worked on laying Jongup back onto the bed and removed the rest of his clothes. Once that was done, he grabbed a wet washcloth and wiped any throw up off his mouth and chin. He then set to work on cleaning up the vomit which had splattered all over his floor by the side of the bed. That had to get cleaned quickly or else it would make the entire room reek of it.**

 

**Cleaning up that mess alone took Daehyun almost an hour to do. Some of it had gotten onto the nightstand, under it as well, and under the bed. Only after it was all cleaned up and taken care of did he go and get the younger a glass of water and some pain medication for the hangover he knew he would have the next morning.**

 

**“Jongup…” Daehyun called lightly. “Jongup...take some pain pills and drink some water for me,” he called again.**

 

**The younger cracked his eyes open slightly with a frown on his face.**

 

**“I made a mess…” the younger said with a pour on his lips, his eyes getting slightly teary. “Sorry…”**

 

**“It’s alright, Jongup. I shouldn’t have let you drink that much or made sure you drank them at a slower pace,” Daehyun told him, moving some of the blonde hair out of his eyes. “Don’t apologize right now or feel bad about it. Just take this and go back to sleep.”**

 

**Daehyun held out his hand with the pill in it which Jongup accepted into his slightly shaking hands. When the younger opened his hand to look at the pill to take it, he saw it was a little white one. Without thinking, he chucked it across the room and curled up into a small, shaking ball on the bed.**

 

**“Wh-Jongup...what’s that all about…?” Daehyun asked, placing the glass of water down on the nightstand and sitting down next to the younger.**

 

**“Is that why you were talking with him on Friday? You made a deal to give me pills?” Jongup asked in a hurt voice.**

 

**“No...heavens no, Jongup. This is just regular aspirin for your head,” Daehyun explained. He got up from the bed, grabbed an unopened bottle from his bathroom drawer, and brought the bottle to Jongup. “Look, it’s still completely sealed...never opened before,” he stated, tapping on the seal over the bottle as proof.**

 

**Jongup reached his hand out and tapped on the seal over the bottle before watching Daehyun open it and pour two white pills out onto his hand. They were the exact same as the one he had just given him.**

 

**“I’m sorry for accusing you…” Jongup apologized as Daehyun handed him one of the white pills and the water from the nightstand. “I know you’d never tell Mr. Kwon that you know about the pills…” he stated, already working on laying back down after quickly swallowing the pill and the entire glass of water.**

 

**Daehyun assisted the younger at laying back down and tucked him under the covers. He had wanted to change him into pajamas, but Jongup looked so tired that all he wanted to do was let him sleep. So that was what he did.**

 

**Even though it was still slightly early in the night for Daehyun to think about sleeping, he stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed with Jongup. All he wanted to do was be with the younger and watch him for a while. The way all the care of the world disappeared from Jongup’s face as he slept was beautiful. His lips were parted ever so slightly, and his chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed calmly.**

 

**“I’m sorry…” Daehyun whispered to the younger, referring how to Mr. Kwon does know that he is aware of the pills, but he could not tell Jongup that. He knew the younger would feel beyond betrayed and that is not how he wanted to spend his last day of the weekend with him.**

 

**Unconsciously, Jongup then wiggled towards him, cuddling up to him more and nuzzling his head against his naked chest.**

 

**“I love you…” the blonde groaned out before completely passing out again.**

 

**Daehyun froze when he heard that come from Jongup’s mouth. He could not believe he had just said that, but brushed it off as being one of the side effects of all the alcohol the younger had drunk during dinner. All he could do was pull Jongup in closer to him and plant a gentle kiss on the top of his head before relaxing back onto the bed.**

 

**~~~~~~**

**Yongguk’s Bedroom**

 

**Yongguk rolled around on his bed in the middle of the night, groaning and sweating. His legs were kicking slightly as he fisted his hands against the sheets.**

 

**Jolted out of his sleep all of the sudden, he bolted up in his bed and looked around his dark room. Leaning over, he turned on his nightstand light and ran a hand over his face. His entire bed was soaked in sweat and he could not stop his heart from pounding in his chest. It almost felt like he was about to have a heart attack.**

 

**He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them which his head cradled on his arms. Before lifting his head, he wiped his sweat covered forehead off on his arms. For some strange reason, he had been having a nightmare about what he had heard his father talking about the other day. For some reason, he seemed to remember hearing about the car crash that took place and heard how two people had died in it, leaving behind a son. But then again, that was years ago, he had been young at the time, and could have easily fabricated some of the details in his head.**

 

**~~~~~~**

**Flashback**

 

**_Mr. Bang was sitting in one of his large wingback chairs in his office as he watched the television mounted on the wall. Yongguk had always stayed out of the room because he knew his father worked hard whenever he went in there, but this one time was different. The door had been left open and he had heard the television playing._ **

 

**_Out of curiosity, Yongguk had looked through the crack in the door and watched what was on the television._ **

 

**_“We are at the scene of a terrible crash that has taken place. Two cars collided leaving the driver and passenger in one of the cars dead, and the other rushed off to the emergency room with critical, but non-life threatening injuries.”_ **

 

**_Yongguk’s eyes widened in shock as he listened to what the reporter on the television was saying. He did not fully understand what was being said, but knew it was not anything good._ **

 

**_The reporter continued talking, stating, “The two people who passed away, who have been identified as Mr. and Mrs. Choi, leave behind a young son. It is not yet known how the incident occurred tonight, but more details will be released as we get them in.”_ **

 

**_Still standing at the door, Yongguk then heard the sound of a phone being dialed and watched as his father brought his cell phone up to his ear._ **

 

**_“Hello, it’s me,” Mr. Bang said in a firm tone. “You did your job well...the money will go into your account tomorrow, I promise you that.”_ **

 

**_Tilting his head to the side, the younger continued listening. He did not understand what was going on at all. Who was his father talking to? What was the money his father was talking about? Nothing was making sense to Yongguk at all._ **

 

**_It was only when he heard his father ending the call that he moved away from the door to make sure his father would not know he had been listening in on him._ **

 

**End of Flashback**

**~~~~~~**

 

**Collapsing back onto his bed, he grabbed the edge of one of his covers and wiped some more sweat off his body. Beginning to feel clammy and uncomfortable, the shirt he had worn to bed went flying off and landed somewhere on the floor. Sleep was not going to come easy again that night, he knew that for certain.**

 

**“I can’t just forget about this…” Yongguk whispered to himself, not that he was going to disturb Himchan all the way from his room. “I need to find more out about this...I have to…”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!!!! Did you miss my updates!? It feels so good, but also a bit strange to be back after not posting for a month! I had to remember to get all of my editing done and get the chapter ready to go Saturday night because...I like sleeping in on Sundays a bit ^^
> 
> This was a good chapter to come back to I think! But what did you think about this update everyone? Daehyun shocked Jongup by taking him out to such a nice restaurant for dinner and Jongup was shocked at the freedom he was allowed to have in drinking and picking his own food. But...it looks like someone had a bit too much to drink too quickly and had a bit too much alcohol in it. At least Daehyun was able to get Jongup home...eventually. Oooohhh but how Daehyun snapped at Jongup like that when he was trying to get him undressed o_o We did NOT see that coming from him! Woah...relax Daehyun...breath. And Jongup ended up puking all over the floor and passing right out afterwards. Then it was Jongup’s turn to have a bit of a spaz when Daehyun tried giving him some pain medication. Oh these two had a rough night :( But at least they always comforted one another and talked. The night had to end with Jongup telling Daehyun that he loves him, but is that from the alcohol? Then...what did we think about Yongguk’s flashback? Looks like something might be happening with Yongguk soon...we will have to wait and see! Make sure to come back next Sunday for the next update~!


	43. A Reward or a Present

**The next morning, Jongup woke up to the smell of food right by his nose. Twitching his nose a couple of times towards the delicious smells, he opened his eyes to find Daehyun standing beside the bed with a large tray of food in his hands.**

 

**“So...this is what it takes to wake you up after drinking,” Daehyun commented while he watched Jongup sit up slowly in bed more and cross his legs.**

 

**Placing the tray down on the bed and joining the younger again, Daehyun looked at him with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Umm...if you don’t mind me asking, Daehyun...what happened last night exactly?” Jongup asked.**

 

**“Well...there was a bit of yelling on my part because you were being annoying while I was trying to take your suit off...then you threw up on my floor...and finally I got you to take some aspirin before you completely passed out,” Daehyun explained in the simplest way possible.**

 

**“I caused a lot of problems...sorry…I didn’t mean to be like that...” Jongup said in a guilty voice.**

 

**“You did have quite a bit to drink last night so...I guess I’m partially to blame, since I never stopped you,” Daehyun explained. “But as long as you are feeling alright now that’s all that matters.”**

 

**“I actually don’t feel too bad right now…” the blonde admitted before looking down at his food.**

 

**Daehyun chuckled slightly when he saw the hungry look in Jongup’s eyes.**

 

**“You can eat if you’re hungry,” the older finally said, and watched as Jongup grabbed a piece of french toast right off the tray and shoved half of it into his mouth without any hesitation.**

 

**He then started eating as well, and they shared a small conversation here and there between mouthfuls. When Jongup had eaten enough breakfast to start with, Daehyun reached and grabbed the aspirin again to give him another pill to take as precaution. The blonde was already drinking water, so he was staying hydrated, which would help with any side effects of all the alcohol he had last night.**

 

**About an hour later, Jongup finally put down any food in his hands and pat his stomach. After everything he had eaten for his meal, Daehyun had thought he would have some sort of bulge on his stomach or something. To his shock, however, it looked like the younger had not eaten anything just now. Since Daehyun had only thrown on a pair of boxers to make breakfast, he wrapped his arms around his stomach to hide the small food bulge he knew he must have.**

 

**“Daehyun,” Jongup called with a small smile on his face. “Do you mind if I hop in the shower quickly?” he asked.**

 

**“Oh sure. Do whatever you want,” Daehyun told him calmly. “Is there anything you need that I should get out for you?” he asked.**

 

**“It’s alright, Daehyun. I have everything I need in my bag so I’ll just bring it with me,” the blonde explained with a large smile on his face. “I’ll try not to take too long,” he added before jumping off the bed and gathering his bag in his arms.**

 

**“Take as much time as you need,” the older told him calmly. “I need to go clean all of this up, put any leftovers away, and get the dishes taken care of. Tat’ll take me quite some time anyways,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“But a worker like me should not leave his master with nothing to entertain himself with,” Jongup stated. He shifted his bag in his arms and looked at Daehyun with large eyes.**

 

**“I’m not your master, Jongup. I’m just Daehyun,” the older reminded him with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Aahh...right…” Jongup replied with a small laugh. “I’ll still try to be quick!” he stated before jogging over to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.**

 

**Daehyun was gathering everything back onto the tray he had brought with him and heading towards the door, when the bathroom door cracked open, catching his attention.**

 

**“Is everything alright?” Daehyun asked in a concerned voice.**

 

**“I just wanted to double check that I can put my tongue piercings back in today,” Jongup said softly, as if he would get into trouble for asking something like that. “You said Sunday they could go back in...but...I wanted to make sure that was still alright.”**

 

**Moving the tray so it was partially balanced against one of his hips, Daehyun reached his hand out and pat Jongup on the head, ruffling his already messy hair.**

 

**“Go ahead and put them back in,” Daehyun stated cheerfully.**

 

**WIth a simple nod of his head, the blonde disappeared back into the bathroom and closed the door again. With a small sigh escaping his lips, Daehyun then left the bedroom and headed downstairs to take care of what he need to. They still had plans to go walking outside so he could show Jongup around. He was not sure how long that would end up taking, so maybe it would be best to do it around lunch time.**

 

**Daehyun quickly got preoccupied with getting things taken care of in the kitchen. He had first worked at getting all the extra food into containers and stacked away in the fridge. The dishes were just about done when he heard Jongup behind him.**

 

**“Mas...umm...Daehyun...I’m back…” Jongup said in a shaky voice.**

 

**“Are you alright, Jongup?” Daehyun asked while turning off the water and grabbing a towel to dry his hands off with before turning around.**

 

**When he turned to face Jongup, the towel that had been in his hands fell to the floor. Daehyun could not believe what he was looking at. Jongup was standing there...dressed in something he would have** **_never_ ** **expected. The younger was in a tight, strapless, baby pink dress that stopped not even halfway down his thighs, white thigh high socks with lace going around the top, and a long blonde wig to top it off that reached halfway down his back.**

 

**“J-Jongup...w-what is this…?” Daehyun asked, unable to move from where he was standing.**

 

**“Uhhh well you see...Seunghyun...thought it would be a good idea to try this out with you,” Jongup explained while running one of his hands over his exposed arm. “It was more...Seunghyun put this in my bag and told me to try it...not too much of an option on my end…”**

 

**Stepping over the towel on the floor, Daehyun approached Jongup who he could see had a blush covering his face right now. It was not like he had never done this before. There were plenty of customers who loved it when he dressed up and pretended to be a girl.**

 

**The younger averted his eyes to the floor, unable to meet with Daehyun’s at the moment. He had no idea why he was getting this embarrassed, but he could not help it. The only time he was aware of how close Daehyun had gotten to him was when he felt the older’s hand running up his cheek. Flinching at the sudden contact, Jongup could not help but lift his head and look up at the man.**

 

**“I-I can change if you want,” Jongup managed to get out.**

 

**“Why would I want you to change?” Daehyun asked before bringing his other hand up to Jongup’s other cheek**

 

**Leaning down towards the younger, Daehyun pressed his lips against Jongup’s. The younger could only moan slightly into the kiss and open his mouth slightly to feel Daehyun’s tongue enter his mouth. It was only when Daehyun started guiding him around the room that Jongup grabbed onto his arms in order to keep his balance more. Before he knew it, the floor changed under his feet, causing him to almost slip in his knee high socks. Daehyun was there to catch him though, all while never breaking their kiss.**

 

**In the next couple of seconds, Jongup felt himself getting pushed up against something. Cracking his eyes open he saw he was in the kitchen and put the pieces together that he must be up against the counter.**

 

**WIthout wasting much more time, Daehyun lowered his hands from Jongup’s face and brought them down to the hem of his dress before pulling the pink material up to expose up to his bellybutton. Once he had that done, Daehyun broke their kiss and looked down at the younger. To his shock he saw Jongup was wearing a lacy white thong that matched his stockings.**

 

**“I sure wasn’t expecting** **_this_ ** **,” Daehyun stated with a pleased smirk on his face.**

 

**“What? Were you expecting me to just wear boxer briefs or something and ruin the whole outfit?” Jongup panted, as he licked his lips that were already slightly swollen from the kissing they had just done.**

 

**“Honestly...I was half expecting you not to have on** **_any_ ** **sort of underwear,” the older commented.**

 

**“I’ll remember that for next time if you really like this,” Jongup stated, feeling the blush covering his face getting deeper.**

 

**“Oh, we’ll** **_definitely_ ** **have to do this again,” Daehyun replied.**

 

**“So...you really like this…?” the blonde questioned.**

 

**Without saying anything, Daehyun placed his hands on Jongup’s hips and lifted him so he could position him to sit on the counter. Jongup let out a small gasp at the sudden move, and the cold counter against his ass, but settled down and wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s neck comfortably.**

 

**“What other sexy outfits do you have to wear for me?” Daehyun asked while running his hands all over Jongup’s thighs and closer to his cock.**

 

**“Mmmm...more than I can name off the top of my head,” Jongup stated, trying not to get distracted by Daehyun’s hands. “I can ask Seunghyun for a list so we can play around more.”**

 

**Daehyun then leaned in and started kissing Jongup again before cupping the younger’s crotch and palming him through his lacey thong.**

 

**“I feel like a freak for liking you dressed like a girl,” Daehyun told him through kisses.**

 

**“If you’re a freak for liking me like this...what do you consider me?” Jongup questioned through even more kisses that were becoming more and more passionate by the second.**

 

**“Less talking for now…” Daehyun groaned as he felt Jongup’s cock getting hard in his hand, “more sex…” he added with a smirk on his lips.**

 

**The blonde could only nod his head before leaning back from their kiss, stripping his dress off, grabbing Daehyun’s face, and kissing him more. As they kissed even more, Daehyun reached inside Jongup’s thong and started stroking his erection fast. That made Jongup moan into this kiss more and shift his position on the counter so he was leaning forward more. In this new position, he was able to reach his hand down and start stroking the half erect cock in Daehyun’s shorts.**

 

**Jongup could not stop himself from shivering because of Daehyun’s touches, and moaning more when he felt a small intrusion enter him. Although he wanted to seem composed, his wavering breath was giving him away. Daehyun had not even touched him much and he was already feeling this aroused and needy.**

 

**In a couple of minutes, Daehyun moved Jongup to the dining room table and laid him down on there. He had already pushed aside the younger’s thong and worked on preparing him in the kitchen, so now that he was laying down with his legs open, he was ready to go.**

 

**With a single thrust of his hips, Daehyun buried himself inside of Jongup. The blonde shouted out in pleasure as his back arched off the table slightly. Daehyun could not help but feel more aroused by seeing Jongup in the thong and stockings, and knew he would have to ask him to wear them more often. Who knew those could be a turn on? The wig was still kind of strange for him to see Jongup in, but it did pull the outfit together nicely.**

 

**“Dae-hyun…” Jongup panted between thrusts.**

 

**Focusing on the younger more, he noticed how Jongup was reaching his arms up towards him while opening and closing his fists. Knowing what Jongup wanted, Daehyun leaned down and allowed for him to latch onto him. As soon as he did, Jongup also wrapped his legs around Daehyun’s waist to pull him in closer and cause him to thrust deeper into him. Both of them loved the feeling that brought them and Jongup could hear how Daehyun cursed lightly under his breath.**

 

**“You feel so great!” Daehyun exclaimed before leaning down and sucking lightly on Jongup’s neck and ear. “Damn...I could fuck you all day.”**

 

**All the younger could do was moan in response because he was too far gone to form any coherent sentences. The only way Daehyun knew he was close to cumming was because he was getting tighter around him and moving his hips more than normal. Not to mention Jongup was also clawing at his back as if his life depended on it.**

 

**“Aaahh! Jongup…!” Daehyun moaned before thrusting all the way inside the younger and releasing his load.**

 

**Daehyun continued pumping himself in and out of the blonde until he saw him shake against the table and cum over his stomach and chest. The two of them moved slowly together for a couple more minutes, riding out the pleasure, before Jongup released Daehyun and allowed for him to pull out of him.**

 

**“Now you’re all dirty again,” Daehyun stated, looking down to see some of his cum dripping out of his red ass and onto his table.**

 

**“So are you,” Jongup reminded him. “I guess that just means we have to go and shower together,” he added while sticking his tongue out.**

 

**“Mmmm yes we do. And I love those piercings on your tongue more and more,” the older commented, watching how they shined with his saliva. “I bet with all of those the blowjobs you give are amazing.”**

 

**“I’ll make sure to give you one today then so you can know for sure,” the blonde stated, winking at Daehyun suggestively. “It will be a mind blowing experience.”**

 

**Nothing more was said before they headed up to shower together. Daehyun assisted Jongup on jumping down from the table and allowed him to walk in front of him.  It was one hell of a sight to see. The blonde wig swayed behind him, the white stockings hugged his legs, and the white thong disappeared between his buttcheeks but still allowed for some of the cum to drip out and down his leg. Jongup also began stripping along the way, leaving the clothes and wig laying around the house to gather up later. Before they even reached the bathroom, the two of them were kissing and Daehyun was pressing Jongup up against the nearest wall. Jongup wrapped his legs around the older’s waist, and his arms around his neck, ensuring that Daehyun was as close to him as possible. Staying like that, Daehyun then carried Jongup the rest of the way to the bathroom.**

 

**Their shower took a bit longer than it should have since they continued making out for a good ten minutes before actually starting to bathe, but neither of them minded too much. They were both having too much fun with each other to be bothered by it. When they eventually did get to bathing, Daehyun made sure to help Jongup clean himself out and checked his body to make sure there were no serious marks from the other day that had appeared.**

 

**“Are you keeping up with your piercing?” Daehyun asked as the water was turned off.**

 

**Drops hit against the floor of the shower as Jongup looked up at him with some hair flopped in front of his eyes. He was kind of shocked Daehyun remembered he needed to take care of himself. None of his other masters had ever asked or cared for that matter.**

 

**“I’ve been keeping up with it,” Jongup finally answered.**

 

**Daehyun smiled at the younger and ruffled his wet hair before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a huge towel. He came back over to Jongup and wrapped the younger in it before getting one for himself. When he had his own towel draped over his shoulders, he turned back towards Jongup to see him running the towel over his face and shaking his head a couple of times to get some water off of his hair.**

 

**“Let’s dry off so I can go give you a quick tour around the neighborhood,” Daehyun told Jongup as he held a hand out to the younger and smiled at him kindly.**

 

**Jongup reached his hand out and took Daehyun’s before stepping out of the shower. It only took them a couple of minutes to get dried off and changed into comfortable clothes to go walking around in. When Jongup had popped his head through his sweatshirt, his hair stuck out because of the static electricity. Daehyun had chuckles and ran his hands over the younger’s hair before cupping his cheeks, giving him a small peck on the lips, and then guiding him downstairs so they could get their shoes and coats on.**

 

**Since it was a bit colder out today, Daehyun wound a scarf around Jongup’s neck while they were standing at the door. He looped the scarf through itself to ensure it could not come undone and situated it around Jongup’s neck so it was not too bunchy and uncomfortable.**

 

**“This is yours, Daehyun…” Jongup said when he realized Daehyun was not getting one for himself. He reached his hands up to start removing it, feeling wrong for using Daehyun’s scarf if he would then be cold. “I couldn’t take it from you this easily.”**

 

**“You’re going to use it,” Daehyun told him firmly, taking the younger’s hands in his and moving them down and away from the scarf. “It’s a bit cold out today and I don’t want to return you to Seunghyun with a cold or fever,” he explained.**

 

**Lowering his hand the rest of the way, Jongup nodded his head. There was no point in trying to argue with Daehyun, and he did have a very good point. If he went off getting sick on weekends when he was rented, maybe Seungyun would not be as lenient with letting him go for the weekends. As he was thinking, he then felt something being pushed down onto his head. With his hair getting pushed down into his eyes now, it did not take him long to figure out Daehyun had just given him a hat.**

 

**“Were you really not given anything to keep you warm?” Daehyun asked with a heavy sigh. “I thought Seunghyun would’ve taken better care of you.”**

 

**“I...I didn’t think I would need anything this weekend,” Jongup explained. “Usually besides for being taken out to a dinner or something...I’m inside the rest of the time do...well...you know what I’d be doing…”**

 

**“Make it a habit to bring warm clothes with you during this time of year. Whether you think you’ll be inside all the time or not...it’s better to be prepared,” Daehyun pointed out before opening the door so they could leave.**

 

**As soon as they started walking around, Daehyun saw just how easily Jongup was distracted. The blonde told him how he had never been around this area before, or at least not to his knowledge. He was stopping by different stores and looking inside at everything. Each time Daehyun offered to take him inside one of the stores to get a better look at things, he simply shook his head, refusing to go inside and waste their time like that.**

 

**“Look at that giant bear in the window!” Jongup exclaimed with wide eyes as he pointed to the large brown bear sitting in the center of the window. “It has a santa hat too!”**

 

**Daehyun could not help but chuckle lightly. Although it seemed like a childish thing for Jongup to get excited over, he could kind of understand given the circumstances. The younger had been working for Seunghyun for a good portion of his life, and had not been exposed to normal things kids his age would have when he was younger. Even now he was not being exposed to regular things that with other masters he probably did not get the chance to.**

 

**They continued on their way, but Daehyun realized that Jongup kept glancing around. It really did put a smile on his face to see the younger enjoying himself.**

 

**“Jongup,” Daehyun called, grabbing the younger’s attention. “There’s a coffee shop right over there…” he said, pointing his finger to the shop down the street, the blonde turning around to see the little shop as well. “Could you do me a favor and get me a medium roast coffee? Two creams and one sugar? You can get yourself something to drink and eat as well if you see something you like.”**

 

**Reaching his hand into his pocket, the older took out his wallet, and handed Jongup one of his credit cards. Jongup took the card in his hands and held onto it tightly as if someone were going to come and rip it out of his hands right away.**

 

**“What are you going to do while I go there?” Jongup asked, not wanting Daehyun to be bored while he was gone.**

 

**“There’s a place we passed up not too far down the road that I quickly want to pop back into,” Daehyun explained with a shrug of his shoulders as he pointed back from the direction where they had come from.**

 

**“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Jongup asked in a nervous voice as he looked around a little with some hesitancy.**

 

**Daehyun saw how the younger was glancing around quickly, checking out his surroundings. He completely understood the younger’s hesitancy to be left alone for any period of time in an area he did not know at all.**

 

**“If you’re worried about getting lost around here, just wait at one of the tables outside of coffee shop,” Daehyun explained as he pointed his fingers at them. “I won’t be long, so don’t worry. I’ll be back in no time. I promise.”**

 

**With a slight nod of his head, Jongup then turned around and headed off towards the coffee shop. As soon as Daehyun saw him enter the shop, he turned around and quickly jogged into one of the stores.**

 

**In the coffee shop, the younger was nervously waiting in line while constantly glancing out the window to see if Daehyun was coming back yet. People were giving him strange glances which caused him to move around more uncomfortably and even worry that someone might recognize him. He still had Daehyun’s credit card clenched hard in his hands as he kept his eyes down. Feeling alone, he even pushed his hat down lower on his head and tugged it to cover his ears.**

 

**While he was not paying attention to the line moving in front of him, he suddenly felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Jumping from the sudden touch, Jongup turned around and saw it was a gentleman who looked just a bit older than Daehyun. Instant fear flooded his body. Was that man someone from the club? Did he recognize him?**

 

**“You’re up,” the man simply said, pointing to the register where a young woman was waving him towards with a cheerful smile on her face.**

 

**Jongup quickly turned back to the man who had tapped his shoulder and bowed slightly before heading up to the counter.**

 

**“How may I help you today, sir?” the young woman asked in a cheerful voice.**

 

**“Umm...coffee...two creams and one sugar,” Jongup said while he scratched the back of his head and pulled his hat up a little so so would be able to see more clearly.**

 

**This was something he had never done before. Up until he had been taken in by Seunghyun, he had never liked the taste of coffee, so he had never bothered going into shops like these. The menu hanging behind the counter seemed so large it was overwhelming. At the club, he simply drank whatever there was, and even then he was not a large fan of it, only drinking it when he needed to be able to stay awake for long periods of time.**

 

**“And what kind of coffee would you like?” the woman questioned.**

 

**“W-what kind?” the blonde questioned.**

 

**“You know...light roast...medium...dark...black…” she listed off, seeing that Jongup really did seem clueless about this all.**

 

**“Oh! Medium!” the blonde practically shouted when he remembered what Daehyun had asked for him to get. “Um...he wanted medium…” he reiterated when he saw the slightly startled look on the cashier’s face.**

 

**“Anything else for you today?” she then asked while typing in the order into her computer and shouting for the coffee to be made to the closest barista.**

 

**“Ummm…” Jongup muttered as he looked at the different pastries sitting in the display case. “Can I get a blueberry muffin please?”**

 

**“Alright. So that’s one medium roast coffee, and a blueberry muffin. That will be $12.69,” the woman stated.**

 

**Jongup quickly handed her the credit card and watched as she swiped it and handed it back to him. He remained standing at the counter as he watched her go and grab his muffin and place it in a bag for him. As she did that, the barista placed the coffee on the counter for him. Right when she did that, the other woman came back and placed a bag down in front of him with his muffin.**

 

**“Cream and sugar are behind you. Have a nice day!” the woman stated with a large smile. “Oh, and I like your ear piercings,” she added happily.**

 

**The younger quickly grabbed the bottom of his hat and pulled it down over his ears again. For some reason he could feel his face turning red in embarrassment. He quickly licked his lips, not knowing what to say back to the woman.**

 

**“You have a bunch of tongue piercings too,” the woman suddenly added. “For someone who looks like you, I wouldn’t have expected such a timid behavior.”**

 

**All Jongup could do at the moment was give a small smile back and nod his head. He pressed his lips together then and stared down at what was on the counter.**

 

**Quickly gathering the coffee and his muffin, Jongup walked over to where the cream and sugar was, added what Daehyun had asked for, and mixed it all together with one of the wood mixers he spotted. He then headed outside, worried that he was causing Daehyun to wait for him in the cold without his scarf and hat. When he pushed the door open, however, he saw Daehyun nowhere in sight.**

 

**Knowing all there was to do was wait, Jongup placed the coffee and his bag down, and took a seat at one of the outside tables. He placed Daehyun’s card inside of his jacket pocket and reached into his bag to start tearing off pieces of his muffin. It was larger than he thought it would be, but maybe he could offer some to Daehyun if he was hungry. As he continued eating his muffin, he saw someone walking towards the coffee shop carrying the large bear with the Santa hat that he had seen from the window. The bear was so large it was covering the person's face, causing them to not walk in a directly straight line.**

 

**“Someone’s going to be lucky to get that…” Jongup said to himself with a pout on his face. He really wanted that bear. It looked so comfortable and soft.**

 

**Jongup continued watching the bear make its way towards the shop and was startled when the person stopped in front of the table he was at and placed the bear down in the seat across from him.**

 

**“I’m waiting for someone,” Jongup quickly said. “You can’t put that there!”**

 

**A small gasp left the blondes mouth when he saw Daehyun’s head pop out from the side of the bear.**

 

**“Who’s the bear for?” Jongup asked.**

 

**“You of course. Who else would I buy a bear for?” Daehyun questioned.**

 

**“But...but why would you buy this for me?” the blonde asked.**

 

**“You said you wanted it, and you’ve been great this weekend. So just think of it as a reward or a present,” Daehyun replied kindly.**

 

**Jongup sat there with his mouth hanging open slightly and only snapped out of it when he remembered he had coffee for Daehyun that was growing colder by the second.**

 

**“Your coffee!” Jongup stated, standing up and handing the older his drink. “I got it just the way you wanted!”**

 

**Daehyun took a sip from his coffee and hummed in delight. Coffee on a cold day was always the best. Somehow having Jongup get it for him made it taste even better than usual.**

 

**“You look like you’re cold, and we’ve been walking around for quite some time now. What do you say we head back to my house and warm up?” Daehyun asked with a large smile on his face.**

 

**“What about the bear though? It’s huge…” the blonde pointed out, not knowing how Daehyun expected one of them to carry it all the way back.**

 

**“Hmm...you have a point…” Daehyun hummed while stroking his chin. “I guess we’ll just have to call for a cab then,” he stated before walking over to the side of the street and sticking his hand out to signal for a cab.**

 

**Jongup stayed standing by his new bear, now holding his muffin bag in his hand, and watched as Daehyun called a cab over. As soon as one stopped, Jongup placed the edge of the bag into his mouth, and grabbed onto the large bear. He went waddling over to Daehyun who took the bear from him and placed it in the taxi. When Daehyun turned back around and saw Jongup standing there with his bag still in his mouth, he could not help but pat the younger on the head.**

 

**“Come on, let’s get going,” Daehyun said before gently taking the bag from Jongup’s mouth.**

 

**The younger quickly released the bag, feeling stupid for being so distracted to forget he was even holding it like that. He quickly climbed into the backseat along with his new bear, and watched as Daehyun took the passenger seat of the taxi.**

 

**Even though Jongup was used to doing a lot more physical work at the club in a day, walking around outside for a couple of hours had seemed to take a lot of energy out of him. There was no way he would remember anywhere he had been today, or how he would be able to get back there, but it was nice getting out like that. Even though he had not meant to, he ended up falling asleep against the giant bear in the backseat.**

 

**The next time Jongup awoke was when he felt something moving against him. Opening his eyes, he found himself back in Daehyun’s bed with him, the older spooning him from behind and holding him close.**

 

**_Mmmm...I could get used to this..._ ** **Jongup said to himself. When he realized what he had just thought, however, he shook his head to get that thought out of his mind.** **_No...getting too comfortable with someone was what got me in trouble last time with...with Jongin…_ **

 

**“Jongup...are you awake?” Daehyun called in a semi-tired voice before he took in a deep breath and yawned.**

 

**Turning around in the older’s grasp, Jongup faced him and smiled back at him.**

 

**“I don’t want you to go back tonight,” Daehyun groaned as he looked at Jongup. “This weekend has been exactly what I needed.”**

 

**“Sorry...I can’t stay…” Jongup apologized.**

 

**“I know you can’t,” the older said right away, not wanting Jongup to feel bad. “So why don’t we have some more fun to kill the last couple of hours we have together?”**

 

**“That would be great,” Jongup agreed right before Daehyun moved so he was straddling over him and leaning down to kiss him.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is finished! Looks like Jongup if feeling bad about what happened last night but Daehyun brushes it off and even has brought him breakfast in bed! Wow Daehyun...you know how to impress someone hahaa! Ooohhh what do we think about Jongup appearing in his little outfit dressed as a girl? Did you see something like that coming? Hahaa! At least Daehyun liked it and...smut smut smut~! Then we got to see the two of them walking around and Jongup appearing to have some genuine fun ^-^ Did anyone else think Jongup alone in the coffee shop was kind of cute as he showed us a new side of him we have not quite seen before? Gaahhhh and Daehyun went and bought him the giant bear he had spotted in the window and become excited over ^^ Wow Daehyun, you know how to spoil him! Jongup is even more lucky to then wake up next to Daehyun after falling asleep during the cab ride home c: These two...they are just too much! But come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	44. Rowdy and Misbehaving Slaves

**Yongguk was sitting in his room typing away at his computer, looking for any news articles on the deaths he had heard his father talking about at work. Since he had no idea what date the incident happened on, and could not remember if his father had mentioned any names, he was having a huge trouble finding anything on it.**

 

**“He caused for this accident to happen…” Yongguk muttered for himself in disbelief. “He hired someone to make it happen...but that can’t be right…no...he could never do that...”**

 

**Closing his laptop, Yongguk got up from his bed and started pacing around his room. Going over to his window, he threw open the curtains and let night sky fill his vision. For the past four hours he had been trying to look the incident up online. But since nothing he was searching for appeared to be working, there was no point in continuing. He had compiled a list of names for car accidents involving two deaths, but he found a lot of them were not parents and instead siblings, or friends.**

 

**Standing with his arms crossed over his chest and looking into the black night sky, Yongguk could not help but feel uneasy. Nights were restless for him since he had overheard his father talking at work. Even when he takes small naps he found he could not make it all the way through them without having some sort of nightmare or waking up in a cold sweat. He knew the only way to ease his mind was to find out more about what had happened. The only question was...how? With nothing seeming to be on the internet, what else was there to do?**

 

**Yongguk knew his father had a special safe in his office at work where he kept the most confidential papers he needed to work on. If this car accident was really something he had caused in some way, maybe he would have papers regarding the incident, between him and whoever he had hired maybe. Or there might not be anything at all for all he knew. But it was worth a try to look. Now he faced another problem, or a couple actually. One, where was the safe in his father’s office? Two, what type of safe was it? Was there going to be a code? Or a fingerprint analyser maybe? And third, what if there was not anything in there pertaining to the accident?**

 

**“That’s it...I can’t put this off or I’ll drive myself mad. I have to start finding things out tomorrow, starting with the safe,” Yongguk said to himself, hitting his hand against the window before walking away from it.**

 

**Going back over to his bed, he collapsed onto it and closed his eyes. If he got up early tomorrow and arrived at the office an hour or so ahead of time, he would beat his father there and would be able to look for the safe and possibly get in. Snapping his eyes open, he sat back up in bed and started stripping his clothes off. If that was going to be his plan, he needed to make sure he was going to sleep early tonight.**

 

**Heading to the bathroom, Yongguk quickly showered, changed into some pajamas, and crawled into bed. If he was able to sleep tonight without having a nightmare about the crash, it would be a miracle.**

 

**The next morning Yongguk woke up when his alarm went off. Even though he was not usually the more energetic person in the morning, he found himself jumping out of bed, going to the bathroom to freshen up, and getting dressed in under fifteen minutes. Yongguk grabbed something from the kitchen for breakfast, and was out of the house and heading to work a bit earlier than he had even planned to.**

 

**Since he had gotten out of the house so early in the morning, there was almost no one on the road and he was able to fly to the office with no problem. There were only a couple of cars in the parking garage when he arrived, but he knew none of them were his father’s. Wasting no time, he headed into the building, scanning his key card to enter the doors of the building.**

 

**As soon as Yongguk reached his floor, he headed to his office and put his things down. He then started heading down to his father’s office, realizing he was the only one on the floor at the moment. All the hallways were still dark, meaning no one had been there to turn the lights on yet, and it was eerily quiet to the point of almost being creepy. When he finally reached his father’s office though, that eerie feeling only seemed to increase. Never had he snooped around like this before, especially with things involving his father.**

 

**Thankfully, the door to his father’s office was open and he was able to get in without any problems. Closing the door behind him again, he then flicked on the lights and started looking around for the safe. First he tried the drawers on the desk, but found all of them locked. Letting out a small sigh of frustration, he moved around the room looking in all the places he could think of. After about ten minutes of non-stop searching, he felt like giving up. He had checked under furniture, behind paintings, and even stood on a chair to check the top of bookcases.**

 

**“Maybe it’s in one of the locked drawers…” Yongguk grumbled. “If that’s the case then I’m never going to have a chance to look inside.”**

 

**Just as he was about to get ready to leave the room, something caught his eye. In the corner of the room was a large potted plant, and behind it he saw a dull metal box sitting there. Going over to the corner of the room, he looked behind the plant and saw a small metal safe sitting on the floor. With a relieved sigh, he gripped onto the pot of the plant and worked on scooting it out from the corner. It was a lot heavier than he thought it was going to be, so it took quite some effort and left his sweating just a little.**

 

**Once the plant was moved enough, he took a look down at the safe and frowned. It needed a key in order to be opened. He was no lockpicker, so there would be no way for him to open the safe unless he somehow stole his father’s key. Frustrated that his plan had already failed, he slammed his fist down on top of the safe. To his shock, the door creaked open a little. A look of complete surprise covered Yongguk’s face as he reached down to find the door was indeed open. His father must have forgotten to lock up the safe. That was the only thing he could think of. There was no way he thought his father would leave a safe open because he thought it was hidden well.**

 

**Opening the door the rest of the way, he looked in to find a couple of folders laying inside. Grabbing the red one first, he flipped it open to find it was filled with business proposals. Yongguk placed that aside and reached for the blue folder next. This one, however, was filled with different billing information that would need to get passed on once it was finalized. There were two other folders in the safe, but neither of them had what he was looking for either.**

 

**With a defeated sigh, Yongguk placed the folders back into the safe in the order he had found them in. He then closed the safe and struggled as he pushed the plant back into place. He did not see how his father managed to get into the safe if he constantly had to move that heavy plant like that. But, he had to admit, it had been a good hiding place.**

 

**Just as Yongguk was heading back towards the door to leave, he was startled when the door started opening. Stopping in his tracks, he looked eye to eye with his father when the door was pushed open.**

 

**“Yongguk...what are you doing here so early? And in my office on top of that?” Mr. Bang questioned as he walked into his office more and started putting his things down onto his desk.**

 

**“Oh...I just wanted to get to work on the project you assigned me,” Yongguk quickly stated. “You know how much I want to work on it and make sure it’s done properly.”**

 

**“I am aware. That’s why we’re changing things up this week for Christmas,” Mr. Bang stated with a nod of his head. “But why were you in my office? You usually don’t come down here unless I call you here myself.”**

 

**“I actually had a question about the project and I was coming to check if you came in early by chance,” Yongguk stated as he continued lying right through his teeth. “I saw your light was on, but I guess that was just the cleaning staff’s mistake,” he added.**

 

**Mr. Bang remained silent and started looking around the room, as if looking for something to be out of place. His eyes trailed around everywhere, and paused when it reached the plant Yongguk had just moved back into position. When Yongguk looked over there, he saw a couple of leaves laying on the floor that had not been there before. Just as he noticed that, his father turned back to him.**

 

**_Shit...am I caught!?_ ** **Yongguk panicked to himself, trying to think of an excuse he could use if his father questioned him.**

 

**“I’ll have to tell the cleaning staff they need to be more aware of how they are leaving my office,” Mr. Bang finally stated. “Look at that, they didn’t even pick up the leave that had fallen off the plant.”**

 

**Yongguk sighed slightly, glad his father had thought it was only the cleaning staff instead of him. After all, his father would have no reason to suspect it was him because he had never been one to go sneaking around and doing things like he had just done not too long ago.**

 

**“I’ll talk to them another time...I don’t feel like dealing with that small thing with everything else I have going on at the moment,” Mr. Bang stated before sitting down behind his desk. “But you said you had some questions to ask me about your project,” he reminded Yongguk while pulling papers out of his briefcase and turning on his computer.**

 

**“Let me quickly go back to my office and grab the papers...I should have done that from the start,” Yongguk said before heading out of the room quickly.** **_Damn it that was too close,_ ** **Yongguk said to himself as he headed back to his office.**

 

**Now that he knew there were no papers on the car accident in the safe in his father’s office, he began wondering if they were anywhere at all. Everything kept here was strictly work related for things happening currently.**

 

**“Of course he wouldn’t keep a secret side job stored in his work safe...that would be stupid,” Yongguk whispered to himself as he entered his office. “What was I even thinking?”**

 

**Just as he began gathering up some papers to bring to his father, which thankfully he did have questions on anyways, he remembered something that made him stop right where he was. His head snapped up and his eyes grew big at his realization.**

 

**“He has a safe in his office at home,” Yongguk whispered to himself.**

 

**How could he have forgotten about that? He may have never been allowed in his father’s office at home, but there had been a couple of times a young Yongguk had snuck in during the middle of the night and simply looked around. If he remembered correctly, the safe would still be in the cupboard that held alcohol in it.**

 

**“It seems like a crappy thing to do around the holidays but...I have to…” Yongguk reasoned with himself, knowing overhearing something like this, and knowing something terrible had happened to people, was not something he could leave alone and not look into more.**

 

**Quickly grabbing the rest of his papers from his desk, Yongguk made up his mind that when he went over to help get the party ready and everything, he would somehow sneak up to his father’s office and look through the safe. If he remembered correctly, the key was always kept in the lock since it was at home and there was no need to worry about theft with the alarm system that was on the house. His father was always very hands on when it came to getting the party ready, so he just had to sneak away for a small amount of time and he would be good.**

 

**“Sorry, father,” Yongguk said before leaving his office and going back to his father’s office.**

 

**\------**

**The Club**

 

**Jongup was just waking up when he was startled by Junhong’s face being so close to him. He jumped a little and sat up in his bed as Junhong continued staring right at him.**

 

**“Can I help you with something, Junhong?” Jongup questioned, rubbing his eyes and letting out a loud yawn.**

 

**“You got to come back from your weekend and were completely passed out by the time I was done with my last customer,” Junhong stated with a pout on his face. “I turned on the light and everything and you didn’t even flinch! Not to mention that giant bear scared the crap out of me!” he stated, jabbing his finger at the bear which was sitting at Jongup’s vanity. “Is Seunghyun really going to let you keep that thing!?”**

 

**“He already said I could keep it,” Jongup stated, sticking his tongue out at the older and giggling a little.**

 

**“Why would he let you keep that giant thing?” Junhong questioned as he glanced over at it again. “He usually doesn’t let us keep things that clutter up our rooms, and that is a** **_big_ ** **clutter problem!”**

 

**“YA! He won’t get in the way!” Jongup shouted with a pout on his face. “Daehyun bought it for me for doing such a good job this weekend! He explained that to Seunghyun and he agreed that I would be able to keep it.**

 

**Junhong backed away from Jongup’s bed and sat back down on his with his back pressed up against the wall. His knees bent so his feet were planted on the mattress as he released a small sigh.**

 

**“So what did you even do with him over the weekend? It’s not like he’s experienced in any of this stuff so it couldn’t have been that exciting,” Junhong stated, cocking his head to the side.**

 

**“Oh...I made sure to make things interesting,” the younger stated with a large smile on his face. “I dressed up as a girl for him and damn...he took to that right away. I mean...fucking me in under a couple of minutes once he saw me like that.”**

 

**“Which outfit was it this time around?” Junhong asked with an entertained look on his face. There had been a couple of times a customer had requested them together, but for Jongup to dress as a girl to make it more fun.**

 

**“The pink dress with the white thigh high stockings, matching thongs, and the blonde wig,” Jongup explained.**

 

**“No wonder he couldn’t keep his hands off of you!” Junhong exclaimed. “Whenever you wear that all the customers eat you up!”**

 

**Jongup laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He knew it was a good outfit for him, but it was still embarrassing to think about wearing it.**

 

**“Where did he take you out to?” Junhong asked next. “Somewhere nice I take it.”**

 

 **“Junhong...let me tell you...it was one of** ** _the best_** **places I think I’ve been to so far,” Jongup told him. “He took me to get a nice suit...let me pick my own meal...and he let me drink as much as I wanted!”**

 

**“He let you drink…? He clearly wasn’t aware of what a crappy drunk you become,” Junhong stated, which only caused Jongup to glare at him. “Was he like everyone else and just plowed you into the mattress nonstop this weekend?” he asked to get the younger to stop glaring at him like that.**

 

**“No, he didn’t,” Jongup replied, which seemed to take Junhong off guard. Jongup found himself smiling and biting his bottom lip slightly. “He took me out walking around his neighborhood since I was unfamiliar with it and I told him I don’t often go out when we are allowed to. Oh! And I taught him how to use a flogger, riding crop, and whip!”**

 

**“What!? Jongup! Are you crazy!?” Junhong asked while jumping off his bed and pulling at Jongup’s clothes until they laid discarded on the floor. “You could be seriously injured if you try and teach a novice how to use them!”**

 

**Jongup tried to push Junhong’s hands off of him, but before he knew it, he was laying on his stomach and could feel Junhong’s hands roaming everywhere on him.**

 

**“There...there aren’t any bad marks on you…” Junhong finally said, moving off Jongup and allowing the younger to flip over.**

 

**“You should let people finish talking before you make assumptions…” Jongup grumbled. “I had him practice on a pillow first and he handled the flogger and the whip almost like a pro. I didn’t let him use the whip on me because he tore a pillow open with it on accident,” he explained while shaking his head at the older. “He was skilled with them. I swear he must have used them before, but he said he never touched one.”**

 

**Jongup smiled up at Junhong right before receiving a hard smack on the back of his head.**

 

**“YA! What was that for!?” the blonde shouted while rubbing where he had just been hit.**

 

**“Don’t ever do that with a novice learner like that again!” Junhong shouted furiously. “They can always talk to Seunghyun about wanting to learn things like that, but you shouldn’t go offering your body up as a test subject!”**

 

**“But I tested him with the pillow and he-”**

 

**“A pillow and human body are different from one another!” Junhong pointed out in a firm voice.**

 

**Jongup closed his mouth and slumped his shoulders down slightly. He knew they were different, but he had truly trusted Daehyun that he would not get hurt. Lowering his head, he looked at his lap with a frown on his face. It was only when he felt a hand rubbing his head that he looked up again, understanding that Junhong had not meant to be as harsh with him as he had just been.**

 

**“I’ll be rented for the holidays this year,” Junhong suddenly stated as if it was not strange news to Jongup.**

 

**“What!? What do you mean!? We get those off!” Jongup stated in complete shock.**

 

**Junhong simply looked at the younger and shrugged his shoulders.**

 

**“Seunghyun told me while you were gone and there’s nothing I can do about it,” Junhong stated. “I guess he payed a lot of money to get me for that time and well...I’ll just be gone this time around,” he explained.**

 

**“That’s not fair…do you even know who you’re being stuck with?” the blonde questioned.**

 

**“No idea...and Seunghyun won’t tell me either,” Junhong replied sadly. “But I wanted to let you know before I forget to mention it to you.”**

 

**“Well there’s nothing I can really do about that besides for pray that you don’t have a harsh customer who’s taking you for the weekend,” Jongup stated as he got up from his bed and stretched a little. “We should go and start getting ready for when customers start coming in.”**

 

**“Do we even know our schedule for today? I don’t think Seunghyun ever told us,” Junhong pointed out as he stood up as well and looked over at Jongup who was resting his head, and nuzzling it, against the head of the bear.**

 

**“He never said anything to me before I left for the weekend,” Jongup replied with a shake of his head.**

 

**Junhong walked up to Jongup and pulled the younger off the bear right before their was a knock on their door only for it to be opened only a second later. Of course they knew it was going to be Seunghyun, but it seemed pretty early for him to be coming by.**

 

**“So I see you two are awake,” Seunghyun stated before closing the door behind him.**

 

**Junhong released Jongup and the two of them turned to face the older. They watched as Seunghyun walked over towards the large bear Jongup had gotten from Daehyun and rested his arm on its head.**

 

**“Jongup, I wasn’t able to fill you in on your schedule for this week. And Junhong, I wasn’t able to fill you in last night because you disappeared back to your room before I could come and find you,” Seunghyun explained. “Both of your are together with four customers starting at 9:00am today. They have you for two hours,” he explained without having to looking in his schedule book.**

 

**“A great way to start the week after a nice weekend…” Jongup said in a tired voice, knowing those two hours with Junhong were going to tire him out a lot.**

 

**“Jongup,” Seunghyun said in a firm voice, not wanting to hear him complain.**

 

**“Sorry, sir…” the blonde apologized.**

 

**“Can we know who our customers are this morning?” Junhong questioned.**

 

**“They requested for me not to tell you,” Seunghyun replied with a simple shake of his head. “You’ll have to wait a bit longer before you figure that out. And I will also be delivering maps to all of your rooms of the surrounding area,” he stated. “Ryeowook came to me a while ago pointing out how not everyone here knows the area well, which is dangerous. So I’ve been creating a map for everyone, including listing areas you’re not allowed to go to because they are more dangerous.”**

 

**Jongup and Junhong turned their heads and looked at each other smiling. It was nice to be finally getting a map, but they had no idea some of the surrounding areas were so dangerous that Seunghyun would have to mark them as places not to go.**

 

**“You two will be in room 145 this morning,” Seunghyun stated eventually before turning around and waving to the two of them. Without saying anything else, he left the room, knowing the two of them would know what they needed to get done without being babysat.**

 

**As soon as the door closed behind Seunghyun, the two of them headed off to the bathroom and quickly showered. Jongup was the first to be done drying off and getting dressed, so he headed down and grabbed some breakfast for the both of them. When he arrived back to their room, Junhong was practically done with his makeup. Jongup placed Junhong’s food on his vanity before he started eating his own. As soon as he gulped it down, he started with his makeup and left the clean up of breakfast to Junhong.**

 

**By 8:50am they were both heading down to room 145 to wait there patiently for their customers. Since they were unsure of who their customers were, it was better to be extra early and waiting there. Some of their customers liked to arrive a couple minutes earlier than their appointment, and did not like to be kept waiting.**

 

**Once they were inside, they made sure the door was closed behind them, and took off their boots, standing them by the door so they would be out of their customer’s way.**

 

**“So who do you think it is?” Junhong asked as they kneeled on the bed and waited.**

 

**“No idea...it could be anyone. We’ve had some strange combination of customers before,” Jongup pointed out.**

 

**“Right...we have had a couple of really strange customers together…” Junhong agreed. “Like the two who wanted to be called Master while the other two wanted to be called Daddy.”**

 

**“And we were blindfolded and couldn’t tell them apart,” Jongup chimed in.**

 

**“So we kept getting spanked because of it,” Junhong remembered.**

 

**“They were just doing that to torture us on purpose,” the blonde scowled while rolling his eyes.**

 

**“Neither of us could sit for about a week,” Junhong stated with a small laugh, remembering how much ice they had gone through together.**

**The two of them started laughing, holding onto each other slightly so they would not topple over on the bed or off it. They had been laughing so loud that they had not heard the knock at the door, or it opening and closing behind their four customers.**

 

**“It looks like we have quite a rowdy and misbehaving slaves today,” a voice said from the doorway.**

 

**Right away, Junhong and Jongup froze where they were. They knew that voice anywhere.**

 

**Mr. Kwon was back.**

 

**Turning their heads, they saw not only Mr. Kwon, but also Taeyang, Daesung, and Seungri standing there. Mr. Kwon was standing in front of the other three with his arms crossed over his chest and a sinister smirk plastered on his face.**

 

**As Junhong and Jongup stayed still on the bed, Taeyang, Daesung, and Seungri moved closer to them. Mr. Kwon followed slowly behind them, simply watching as he continued smiling as if nothing bad was going to happen today. The bed shifted slightly as Taeyang and Daesung climbed onto the bed behind them, but they did not dare turn their heads away from Mr. Kwon, knowing he was the ringleader out of the group.**

 

**When Mr. Kwon nodded his head, both Junhong and Jongup felt their arms being wretched behind their back and being held firmly in place. Even as they tried wiggling around slightly to loosen the grip on them, it proved completely useless.**

 

**“I learned, from playing around with Sungmin, that combining the pill and the injection is a dangerous thing,” Mr. Kwon stated as he continued approaching the bed. “Since I still haven’t perfected it, and don’t want to send two people to the hospital around the same time, we’ll just stick to the normal drug for today,” he stated, pulling out a container that held the pills.**

 

**Without having to be told, Taeyang gripped onto Junhong’s hair and pulled his head back forcefully, while Daesung did the same with Jongup. Both of them let out small yelps of pain, but did not dare try to pull their heads away, for fear of having their hair ripped out of their heads.**

 

**“I know you two are not a fan of my pills, which I don’t understand since you always feel so good once you take them,” Mr. Kwon sighed out while shaking his head. “Seungri, if you wouldn’t mind.”**

 

**Seungri moved to Jongup first since he was closer and kneeled in front of the blonde. Raising one of his hands, he pinched Jongup’s nose closed, forcing him to open his mouth to breath. As soon as he opened his mouth, Seungri forced it to stay open. Mr. Kwon laughed slightly before dropping the pill into his mouth. Seungri then forced Jongup’s mouth closed and covered it with his hand, forcing him to swallow the pill. He then forced his mouth open again in order for Mr. Kwon to check and make sure he had actually swallowed it. Then, they moved on and did the same thing to Junhong. Once Mr. Kwon was sure Junhong had also swallowed the pill, Seungri hopped off the bed and went to gather what they had all discussed ahead of time.**

 

**Junhong’s and Jongup’s heads lolled forwards a bit after Taeyang and Daesung released their grips of their hair. The two of them looked at each other briefly before Seungri returned to the bed and dumped what he had gotten there.**

 

**On the bed were two pairs of handcuffs, two pairs of shackles, a double sided dildo, rope, and two cockcages.**

 

**“You better hurry with those cockcages, Jiyong,” Taeyang spoke up while still holding tightly onto Junhong. “You don’t want them getting too hard before you get them on.”**

 

**“I know what I’m doing,” Mr. Kwon snapped back as he rolled his eyes.**

 

**Going back over to Jongup, he gave the blondes cock a small flick, and enjoyed watching his whine and squirm against Daesung’s hold a bit. With a small snicker, Mr. Kwon grabbed one of hte cockcages and secured it around Jongup’s already weeping cock.**

 

**“One down...one to go…” Mr. Kwon stated as he moved over towards Junhong and led the cockcage up to his face. “Do you remember this from long ago, slut?” he asked the younger. “I had to put this on you when you were younger because you couldn’t learn to hold back from cumming until I allowed you. I punished you by using a taser on this for each time you came without my permission during our session,” he reminded Junhong.**

 

**“Please...don’t…” Junhong begged. “Master, please…”**

 

**“Saying please won’t get you mercy,” Mr. Kwon stated with a firm shake of his head. “Make sure to hold him tightly,” he told Taeyang.**

 

**“Don’t worry...you’ll enjoy yourself,” Taeyang whispered into Junhong’s ear before nipping at it, causing the younger to whimper slightly at the already arousing feeling.**

 

**Mr. Kwon secured the cockcage around Junhong with little resistance from the younger, and smiled, liking how the two of them already looked with just the cockcage.**

 

**“Well...let’s finish getting them ready and enjoy ourselves!” Mr. Kwon shouted happily as he looked at Taeyang, Daesung, and Seungri.**

 

**The three of them nodded their heads before they started getting Junhong and Jongup ready for the two hours they would be with them.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update has happened ^-^ What did you all think about it? Jongup is back and Junhong is questioning the giant bear and why he gets to keep it xD Looks like Junhong is not too approving of Jongup teaching Daehyun to use the the flogger and all >.< Jongup does not seem too thrilled about Junhong being gone during the holiday time :( Oh no...look who Jongup and Junhong end up with...and for two hours o_o’’ Oh goodness...let’s hope for the best for them >.<
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: With the holidays coming, I am going to be slightly more busy so...I am going on a mini hiatus from this fic again >.< Next week I need to take time to actually look through and edit my MarkSon Christmas oneshot so it can go up on Christmas (and I will not be around 22nd-23rd). Then with Christmas right there, it is going to be a fun/lazy week and honestly it will be hard for me to be fully motivated xD Just being honest with you guys haha! So, I will be back on January 6, 2019! (I know I am kind of leaving you guys on a cliffhanger with this chapter and I am sorry!!)


	45. Remember This

**“Junhong~! Don’t move!” Jongup moaned as they moved together.**

 

**Their hands had been cuffed behind their backs, and then their ankles had been shackled together so they were attached to one another while laying on their backs. Their legs were bent at the knee, and their caves had been tied together so that they were forced closer to one another. In that position, the double-sided dildo had then been inserted into them. It was after a couple of seconds that Junhong had found out it was not only a dildo...but a vibrator as well. Mr. Kwon held a remote that controlled the vibrator. He could choose to make only one end vibrate, or the entire thing. He could also choose to make the vibrator rotate for additional pleasure.**

 

**At the moment, Junhong’s side of the vibrator was the only one moving, causing him to move his hips, and in turn, move it inside of Jongup. Both of them were aroused and sensitive which did not help their situation.**

 

**“Junhong! Please...s-stop moving!” the blonde begged again, only to earn a moan in response from the older male.**

 

**“Seungri,” Mr. Kwon called as he pulled a ball gag off the wall. “Why don’t you go shut him up? I can’t hear Junhong moaning with how much yelling Jongup’s doing.”**

 

**“It’s about time someone else said something about that,” Seungri stated before happily snatching the gag from Jiyong and heading over to Jongup. “Open your pretty, little mouth for me,” he asked kindly before jamming the gag into Jongup’s mouth when he was mid-moan.**

 

**Lifting the blondes head a bit, Seungri secured the gag in place before walking back over to the other three to enjoy their view.**

 

**Jongup was still whining through the gag to try and signal for Junhong to stop moving so much, but that was quickly put to an end when his side of the vibrator started moving as well. The two of them started moving together more once that happened, and Junhong was now the one moaning louder for Jongup not to move as much. Needless to say, Junhong soon had a gag shoved into his mouth as well.**

 

**After about ten minutes of them being like that, both of their cocks were straining against the cages they were wearing. Neither of them were able to cum as long as they stayed on, and they could not beg for release either with their gags on.**

 

**“Can we have some fun** **_now?_ ** **” Daesung eventually asked as he got bored from simply watching Junhong and Jongup on the bed.**

 

**“Seriously, Jiyong. We came here to have fun. We know you enjoy watching them like this...but the rest of us have needs too,” Taeyang stated, placing his hand on the tent in his pants.**

 

**“Alright, go untie them and we can start,” Mr. Kwon stated as he motioned for the three of them to go and get started.**

 

**The three of them quickly jumped out of their chairs and headed to the bed where Junhong and Jongup where squirming around, lost in pleasure. When they reached the bed, Seungri stopped them from freeing their slaves right away.**

 

**“I have an idea first to see how desperate they are for our cocks,” Seungri stated with a clever smirk on his face. “Flip them over so they’re kneeling,” he instructed quickly.**

 

**Taeyang and Daesung worked on positioning Junhong and Jongup the way Seungri had told them, with Jiyong watching from the sidelines with a curious look on his face. Seungri then went over to Junhong and lifted his head up so he could get a better look at him.**

 

**“Why don’t you move more to show us how badly you want our cocks inside of you,” Seungri told him before releasing his head and allowed it to fall back on the mattress.**

 

**Right away, Junhong started thrusting his hips back harder. It was because of the pill he had been forced to swallow that he wanted something more in him than just a vibrator in his ass.**

 

**“You better start doing the same if you want something other than that vibrator up your ass!” Seungri shouted over to Jongup who was already starting to move his hips more.**

 

**The four of them were quite entertained to see Junhong and Jongup moving more aggressively against each other to try and get something other than the vibrator in their asses. They were moaning more loudly through their gags, shifting on their knees, and thrusting their hips back harder and faster than before.**

 

**“I think it’s time we give them what they’ve been working towards,” Jiyong finally stated with a smirk on his face.**

 

**Nodding in agreement, Taeyang, Daesung, and Seungri worked on freeing Junhong and Jongup from each other. The shackles and rope was thrown onto the floor, and the vibrator was removed in a swift pull. Their gags were then removed, and Jongup got his hands uncuffed from behind his back.**

 

**While Jongup remained on his hands and knees now, Junhong was flipped over onto his back again. Seungri and Daesung went over to Junhong, while Taeyang and Jiyong went to Jongup first. Without any more preparation, not that either of them had gotten much in the beginning, Daesung plunged into Junhong, and Jiyong into Jongup.  Seungri then occupied Junhong’s mouth, while Taeyang shoved his cock into Jongup’s. The sound of slapping skin filled the room quickly along with the groans coming from the six of them.**

 

**Seungri held Junhong’s head down on the mattress and his rolled his hips to force his cock into Junhong’s mouth. Junhong focused on not gagging on the hard appendage as he was pounded into and moaned as his prostate was hit. Enjoying when Junhong practically gagged on his cock, Seungri worked on shoving himself deeper down Junhong’s throat.**

 

**Taeyang was no more gentle with Jongup as he mouth fucked him relentlessly. The blonde tried to pull away a couple of times as tears came to his eyes from begin rammed in the back of his throat. He placed one of his hands on Taeyang’s hip to try and push himself away, but Taeyang had too strong of a grip on his hair that he could not get away from him. When Jiyong saw what Jongup was doing and trying to push away from Taeyang, he grabbed onto his arms and started pulling on them to propel himself harder and faster into him.**

 

**Both Junhong and Jongup could not stop themselves from moaning around the cock they had in their mouths. Daesung and Jiyong both knew exactly how to hit their prostates dead on to build their pleasure with each strike. In their current state with the pills running through their bodies, it gave them an amazing feeling, leaving them craving for more.**

 

**It only took a couple more minutes before Junhong and Jongup were getting their asses and mouths filled with warm, sticky cum. It did not take long for the four of them to switch up their positions and start going at it again. This time around, Junhong also had his arms freed from behind his back, and was moved to his hands and knees. Jongup was moved so he was riding on top this time while still sucking someone else off.**

 

**The two of them were filled with cum three more times before Taeyang got and idea.**

 

**“Does anyone else want to double penetrate?” Taeyang questioned with a smirk on his face. “They’re already plenty stretched.”**

 

**The other three looked between each other and nodded their heads. The drug was still plenty in effect, so Junhong and Jongup were not able to reject the offer. In fact, they felt like they needed to be stretched and filled more. Their bodies were craving for it.**

 

**Jiyong and Seungri laid down on the bed with Junhong getting positioned on top of Seungri, and Jongup on top of Jiyong. As soon as they were all the way down on their erections, Daesung came up behind Jongup, and Taeyang behind Junhong.**

 

**As Daesung forced himself inside of Jongup, they listened as the blonde moaned out in a bit of pain and pleasure. He was shifting on Jiyong's cock a bit, but was held down by both of them so he would not slip off of anyone. As soon as Jongup was situation in his new position, it was Junhong’s turn. There was some difficulty with Taeyang sliding in as well, but Junhong took it a bit better than Jongup had. Either way, they were soon both stuffed with two large cocks inside of them.**

 

**Without any warning, the four of them started moving at the same time, due to some silent signal they had given each other that Junhong and Jongup had been oblivious to.**

 

**Jongup was the first to lean forward, now hovering over Jiyong. Right away, he felt a mouth latch onto one of his nipples and start biting and sucking at them. That only added to his pleasure and caused him to move his hips a bit.**

 

**Junhong then leaned over a bit and cupped one of Jongup’s cheeks in one of his hands to signal for him to sit back up. The blonde straightened himself again before he looked over to Junhong and could not help but lean in more towards the older. Junhong also leaned in a bit, and they allowed for their lips to connect. Jongup opened his mouth right away to allow Junhong’s tongue to enter.**

 

**“Now this is hot,” Taeyang stated while continuing his thrusts.**

 

**“Those two must be hornier than we think,” Daesung added, grinding his erection into the tight hole and feeling it quiver in arousal and need.**

 

**Jongup and Junhong appeared to be completely oblivious as to what any of them were talking about as they continued kissing. They even started moving their hips more as they were pounded into repeatedly at an increasing pace. It was only when Jongup felt someone cumming inside of him that he pulled away from his kiss with Junhong and moaned loudly. It was not much longer until he felt even more cum exploding inside of him and oozing out from his stretched hole.**

 

**Being moved around, Jongup soon found his ass empty and leaking out the cum that had once filled him. He whimpered slightly and brought his hands down to his caged cock as he watched Junhong getting pounded into. Seungri went over to the three of them and slid his cum covered cock into Junhong’s mouth and right away started to fuck him there.**

 

**Mr. Kwon stood and laughed as he watched the way Jongup desperately tried touching himself to get more pleasure. His mouth was hanging open slightly with a trail of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.**

 

**“Do you want to be free from that cockcage, slut?” Mr. Kwon called over, instantly earning Jongup’s attention.**

 

**“Please, master,” Jongup begged, his hand still on the cockcage. “Please let me cum...I’ve been so good today…”**

 

**“You have behaved yourself very well today,” Mr. Kwon acknowledged, even giving Jongup a reassuring pat on the head. “If I release you, you need to do what I say. Alright?”**

 

**“Yes, master,” Jongup answered right away. “Anything you want, master!”**

 

**“You’re going to go and take Taeyang’s spot and start fucking Junhong. But, you’re also going to have Taeyang fucking you as so you that,” Mr. Kwon explained.**

 

**“Yes, master. I understand, master,” the blonde replied without having to be asked.**

 

**Mr. Kwon easily released Jongup’s cock from the cage and nodded his head at Taeyang who instantly started removing himself from Junhong’s ass. Jongup took Taeyang’s spot instantly and stroked his cock a couple of times to make sure he was hard enough. He then started pushing himself into Junhong, moaning at how tight of a fit it was and how good it felt. Only once he was pushed all the way inside did Taeyang enter him.**

 

**The pace then picked up again with Seungri and Jongup fucking Junhong, and Jongup getting fucked by Taeyang. Daesung was still fucking Junhong’s mouth, slowing his pace a little so he could hold out for a bit longer.**

 

**“Does this feel good?” Taeyang asked Jongup in a low, raspy voice.**

 

**“It...feels...great…!” Jongup shouted in pleasure between thrusts.**

 

**Junhong was a complete moaning mess as he was pounded into and was moving his hips as well to gain even more pleasure. He just wished his cock was free so someone could stroke it for him.**

 

**Because Jongup was so pent up form not being able to cum until now, he did not last long before he was filling up Junhong’s ass. Even though he had not asked permission to cum from any of his masters, no one seemed to mind because Taeyang continued pounding into him from behind, and Mr. Kwon was silently watching from the sidelines.**

 

**Not too much later, Jongup felt cum seeping into him and heard as Seungri and Daesung moaned while they came inside of Junhong as well.**

 

**As Taeyang remained seated inside of Jongup, he moved the younger back, causing him to pull out of Junhong. Forcing the younger to kneel, he held him upright and started thrusting inside of him again at a brutal pace. Jongup moaned out louder than before and watched as Mr. Kwon moved over towards Junhong and removed his cockcage as well.**

 

**“Junhong, why don’t you go suck off Jongup while Daesung has some more fun with you,” Mr. Kwon stated before swatting at Junhong’s ass to get him moving.**

 

**Crawling on his hands and knees, Junhong made his way over to where Jongup was, and instantly started sucking him off. As he did so, Daesung pushed back into him and started fucking him. Junhong was moaning around Jongup’s cock not only because Daesung was fucking him, but because Seungri was also giving him a handjob, and a pretty good one at that.**

 

**With all the pleasure he was feeling, it did not take Jongup long before he was cumming inside of Junhong’s mouth and watching him swallow every last drop. It did not take Junhong long after that to cum into Seungri’s hand and over the bed sheets. Both of them watched as Seungri brought his cum covered hand up from Junhong’s cock and held it in front of them. Without having to be told what to do, both of them leaned forward and stared licking it clean while still being rammed into.**

 

**By the time they had Seungri’s hand cleaned off, both Taeyang and Daesung had cum inside of them again. This time though, they pulled out and allowed the two of them to collapse onto the bed.**

 

**Mr. Kwon watched as Junhong and Jongup laid panting on the bed and covered with cum.**

 

**“You two did a pretty good job today,” Mr. Kwon praised in a pleased sounding voice.**

 

**“Thank you, master,” Jongup replied with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Glad we could service you well, master,” Junhong stated next as he panted on the bed.**

 

**“But…” Mr. Kwon then said, which gained both Junhong’s and Jongup’s attention. “You two came multiple times without asking for permission. So we are going to have to punish you for breaking that rule.”**

 

**Faster than they knew what was happening, the two of them were pulled off the bed and led to spanking benches in the room. They were secured down in place so they would not be able to struggle or move away from the blows they were able to receive.**

 

**“Who wants to help me this time around?” Mr. Kwon asked as he picked up two riding crops.**

 

**“I believe it’s my turn this time,” Daesung said with a pleased smirk on his face. “I’ll take Jongup if you don’t mind.”**

 

**“Go for it. He’s all yours,” Mr. Kwon stated. “Now sluts, do you remember the rule to this game we’re about to play? On the count of three, you’re both going to say the number of strikes you believe you deserve. And I mean the actual number. If you lowball it, I won’t hesitate to give you one hundred each,” the older warned them as a pleasant reminder. “So, if you both say the same number, I’ll do whatever number you say. But...if you say two different numbers, I’ll add them together and that’s the number of strikes each of you get. Understood?”**

 

**“Yes, master,” both of them replied at the same time in nervous voices.**

 

**“Alright. One...two...three!” Mr. Kwon announced.**

 

**“Twenty!” Junhong shouted.**

 

**“Thirty!” Jongup called out.**

 

**Right away, both of them realized they had called out two different number, meaning they were about to get fifty strikes each.**

 

**“Alright, Daesung. Fifty for each of their used, slutty asses,” Mr. Kwon said while lightly tapping the riding crop again his hand.**

 

**“Are they counting for us?” Daesung questioned in a playful voice while running the riding crop lightly along Jongup’s cum covered ass.**

 

**“Of course they will. And if they lose track, we’ll just have to hit them harder until they remember,” Mr. Kwon replied back as he tightened his grip on the riding crop. “Now...let’s begin.”**

 

**Standing behind both them them, Daesung hit the riding crop against his hand a couple of times before beginning. He never went easy on punishments because they were his favorite. If he could get them to scream, that was great. Crying was even better. But begging for absolute mercy was the best.**

 

**“Ten!” Jongup cried out when his ass was smacked again, already leaving behind a searing pain.**

 

**Cries continued ringing out in the room as Taeyang, and Seungri continued watching. They always liked to bet who would be the first to break during the punishment so they gently whispered back and forth placing their bets.**

 

**“Twenty-five!” came a sharp cry from Junhong as he marked the halfway mark of their punishment.**

 

**“Take over Junhong’s punishment,” Mr. Kwon instructed while he still held onto his riding crop.**

 

**Daesung nodded his head and gave an entertained smirk as Mr. Kwon took a step back so he would be able to get a better look at Jongup and Junhong’s ass. They were completely red already, and he could see both of them shaking. He then moved around to the front of them where he saw the younger already had some tears in his eyes, while a couple had already streaked down Junhong’s cheeks. Once he was done admiring them, he stood over with Taeyang and Seungri and got in on the betting they had going on who would break first.**

 

**“Th-thirty-seven!” Jongup shouted exceptionally loud after an extremely hard hit. “Oh god! Please! No more!” he begged desperately.**

 

**“Ha! This is too much fun! Why would I bother stopping!?” Daesung asked before striking again.**

 

**At this point, Jongup and Junhong were both begging for mercy. They could feel some blood trickling down their legs. Daesung always broke skin when he gave punishments like this, but never in a way that would leave nasty scars.**

 

**“Forty-eight!” Junhong called out, shaking from the pain now.**

 

**Mr. Kwon, Taeyang, and Seungri simply stood in silence now, watching as the last couple of blows were given. Since Daesung enjoyed this kind of punishment the most, Mr. Kwon saw no reason to let him finish it up the way he wanted.**

 

**“Forty-nine!” Jongup screamed as loud as he could, partially because his ass was on fire, and partially because he was thrilled everything was almost over.**

 

**With a smirk on his face, Daesung raised his arm and gave both of them their last hard strike.**

 

**“Fifty!” Jongup and Junhong cried out one right after the other before slumping down where they were tied.**

 

**All that could be heard was the riding crop being dropped to the floor, and then a pair of feet walking over towards them. Both of them knew it was Mr. Kwon, but did not say anything as the room then turned silent.**

 

**“Seungri won the bet this time around,” Mr. Kwon stated before patting Jongup on the ass really hard so the younger hissed in pain. “Our little Jongup here was the first to break down and beg for mercy. Taeyang and I could have sworn it would be Junhong.”**

 

**“I’m usually spot on with this sort of game,” Seungri gloated with a smug smile on his face.**

 

**“Pft! It was a complete guess!” Taeyang scoffed while rolling his eyes.**

 

**“Just remember to pay up when we get back,” Seungri told him.**

 

**“Now gentlemen...let’s not start arguing when we can still have a bit more fun,” Mr. Kwon stated, now walking towards the front of Jongup and Junhong.**

 

**Junhong was the first to raise his head, only to find Mr. Kwon staring down at them with his hand on his cock. Jongup only raised his head when he felt someone’s cock rubbing up against his face.**

 

**“Open your mouths,” Mr. Kwon instructed as he started jerking himself off.**

 

**Obediently, both of them opened their mouths as much as they could, and stuck their tongues out, ready to catch as much as they could.**

 

**Daesung, Taeyang, and Seungri then joined Mr. Kwon and also started jerking themselves off. Small moans came from their mouths as they looked down at Jongup and Junhong and pleasured themselves. Jongup wondered how any of them had any more cum left. Junhong prayed there would not be a lot left because his throat was already sore from the harsh treatment it had received and all the screaming he had just done.**

 

**In only a couple more seconds, however, Mr. Kwon let out a groan and first came a bit on Jongup’s face, and then moved and finished on Junhong’s. Seungri was next, painting Junhong’s face with all of his cum. Daesung made sure to cover Jongup’s, also while aiming to get a good deal of it into his mouth. Taeyang then came on Jongup’s face, rubbed his cock around in a mix of the cum, before moving it over to Junhong’s face and smearing it around again.**

 

**By the time the four of them pulled back and looked at the two sluts before them, Jongup and Junhong were practically unconscious. Cum was dripping from their faces and mouths onto the floor while they still worked on catching their breaths which had been taken away during their punishment.**

 

**Jongup and Junhong rested their eyes closed while listening to the four other men pulled on and fixed their clothes. They were exhausted and did not know how they were going to manage to move once they were released.**

 

**“You both did a good job,” Mr. Kwon stated in a flat tone.**

 

**Right away, they both felt hands working at their restraints as they worked on freeing them. Junhong was the first one completely free, and could do nothing but crumple to the floor. The same happened to Jongup once he was freed, since he was unable to support his own weight. Both of them glanced up to the four men towering over them with pleased smiles on their faces.**

 

**“Why don’t you clean each other a little?” Mr. Kwon asked with a small smirk on his face, knowing neither of them would disobey him right now.**

 

**Jongup moved closer to Junhong as best as he could, and gave the older a small lick on the face, gathering some of the cum onto his tongue. When he pulled away, Junhong returned the favor by licking one of his cheeks. The two of them went at it for a while as Mr. Kwon and the other three egged them on. It eventually ended with the two of them kissing, Junhong rolling over so he was on top of Jongup, using one of his hands to cushion the younger’s head from the floor.**

 

**They were only broken apart when Taeyang and Seungri grabbed onto Junhong and pulled him off Jongup. Sitting up a bit in confusion, Jongup looked over towards Junhong. He was about to say something when he suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. Mr. Kwon had pulled at his hair, forcing him back down to the floor.**

 

**“Don’t test me farther, slut,” Mr. Kwon growled at him, his eyes now completely cold. “If Daehyun rats anything out because of you, or if you tell him anything more...you’re going to regret it with all of your life. Remember this.”**

 

**“I-”**

 

**Jongup did not get the chance to say much before Mr. Kwon placed his foot on his chest and pressed down hard.**

 

**“Did I give you permission to speak!?” Mr. Kwon shouted.**

 

**Jongup groaned in pain while shaking his head frantically.**

 

**With his foot still on the younger’s chest, Mr. Kwon stooped down so he was closer to him. He cocked his head to the side as if he was confused or curious about something.**

 

**“Even with my threats...why did you tell him…?” Mr. Kwon asked.**

 

**Staring back at the man, Jongup chose to remain silent. That earned a small chuckle from Mr. Kwon.**

 

**“Regardless if you want to tell me or not, know this, my precious, little slut. I am far from over with you for what you’ve done** **_and_ ** **for what he did to my pill supply. We’ll be dealing with you again in the near future,” Mr. Kwon stated, once again in a cold tone. “Hopefully you won’t be dragging poor Junhong into your messes in the future either. It looks like he’s about to pass out right now.”**

 

**When Mr. Kwon averted his gaze towards Junhong, Jongup did the same, doing his best to lift his head. There was just enough time for him to see Junhong’s eyes roll back in his head slightly before he completely slumped in Taeyang’s and Seungri’s grasp.**

 

**The pressure from Jongup’s chest then disappeared as Mr. Kwon lifted his foot. Taeyang and Seungri released Junhong who then collapsed onto the floor in an unconscious heap.**

 

**Mr. Kwon, Daesung, Taeyang, and Seungri then left the room without another word, and closed the door behind them.**

 

**Right away, Jongup crawled over towards Junhong and collapsed next to him. He simply did not have any energy left. Besides, he knew someone would come to their room soon after hearing who they had just had their session with. No doubt Seunghyun already had people coming to them right this moment.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...um...I’m just going to step off to the side and disappear. I feel so bad! I know I am the one who wrote it but...I feel bad! I put Jongup and Junhong through some intense time with the four of them >.< Forgive me!? Please!? *hides in a corner* I am just leaving my little comment here and calling it good o_o But come back next Sunday so we can find out what happens to them after all of this.
> 
> As a heads up, since this fic is nearing it's end, I wanted to let you know that there will be a sequel after this fic! More will be coming! There will be some oneshots I will post before the sequel but more will be coming!


	46. Drugs?

**Yongguk tried hard all day to stay focused on his work. People were in and out of his office all day as they worked on a project that needed to be completed soon. With the holidays coming up, however, a handful of people were out of the office, which made things more difficult as they tried communicating over e-mails and setting up times for short phone calls. Thankfully though the day went by fast enough and he was free. When it came to leaving, no one could have stopped him even if they wanted.**

 

**When he arrived back home, Himchan was walking around gathering the last of his things. Tossing his car keys onto the table and sliding off his shoes, Yongguk tried his best to stay out of Himchan’s way. All that was on his mind was making a cup of tea and relaxing for a while. As he was making his tea and checking his phone, he continuously heard Himchan running up and down the stairs and getting everything he needed together. Before Yongguk even knew it, he heard the front door open and close. Yongguk perked his head up and realized it was completely silent in the house now. There was no more running around and shuffling of items going on.**

 

**Walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where Himchan had been, Yongguk saw he was now gone. He had not even said bye or anything but he could not complain. After the busy day he had at work, there was nothing he wanted more than some quiet time at home where he could relax and not think.**

 

**Once the water was boiling, he poured it into a cup and put a teabag into it so it could steap. As it got ready, to keep himself entertained, he turned on the television and started flipping through the channels.**

 

**It was only when his tea was just ready and he had just found a channel he could settle on, when the doorbell rang. Yongguk could not help but let out a small sigh because he really did not want to get up. Thinking that he better check to see who it was, however, he forced himself off the couch, his cup of tea in his hand, and answered the door.**

 

**“Oh, Seunghyun! It’s you!” Yongguk stated. “That’s right...you were coming over for a house inspection,” he said when he finally remembered.**

 

**“So you forgot?” Seunghyun asked with a small laugh as Yongguk stepped aside and allowed him inside. “I thought you’d be more excited since it’s another step closer to you having Junhong staying with you.”**

 

**“It was just a really stressful day,” Yongguk explained before running one of his hands through his hair.**

 

**“Then we should get the house inspection done with so you can relax tonight,” Seunghyun stated as he started looking around the living room.**

 

**“Sounds good to me. Where do you want to start?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“Right here is as good as any,” Seunghyun said while starting to walk around a bit more. “Do you live with anyone else?” he asked upon seeing how many shoes had been by the front door.**

 

**“My brother lives with me, but he’s not going to be around at all while Junhong is here. He’ll be at our parent’s house,” the younger explained.**

 

**“Alright, that’s good,” Seunghyun said. “Less questions that way because we won’t have to worry about him asking why Junhong is there only for the weekend. Now...what about your room. I’ll have to see that since I’m guessing that’s where you’ll be spending a lot of your time together.”**

 

**Yongguk felt his face turn red right away when Seunghyun said that, but he could not say it was completely wrong. Silently, he started walking towards the stairs to head up to his room, followed by the older male who continued to glance around. As soon as he reached his room he did not hesitate to open the door and allow Seunghyun to enter. After all, his room was always clean and he had nothing to hide or be embarrassed about. It was not like there were any sex toys or anything laying around.**

 

**“Well this looks like this will be an easy evaluation,” Seunghyun stated as he walked around the room a bit, leaned onto the bed and put pressure on it to make sure it was safe, and checked other pieces of furniture, like the desk, which could be used during sex to make sure they were safe as well.**

 

**“Is there anything I should really know for when Junhong is over? Any specific rules?” Yongguk asked, taking a sip of his tea which had cooled enough to drink now.**

 

**Seunghyun gave Yongguk a quick rundown of the rules he wanted him to know. It mainly consisted of the normal rules they had at the club, and also about what other people usually did when they had the weekend with one of his workers. After Yongguk asked a couple of questions, they made their way through the rest of the house so Seunghyun could check it out.**

 

**“Since, you’re new to this whole thing, like Daehyun is, I take it you don’t have a special room for these kinds of visits?” Seunghyun asked with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“N-no…” Yongguk replied. “I don’t have anything, honestly. No toys of any sort.”**

 

**“Hmm...I’ll make sure Junhong packs up some of his favorites then for when he comes over,” Seunghyun said, not needing to make a note in his phone or anything because he had expected that answer. “Junhong has no idea that you’re the one he’s going to be coming to at the end of the week,” he added with a small chuckle.**

 

**“You haven’t told him?” Yongguk asked, eyes wide.**

 

**“Nope. I haven’t given him any hints or anything,” the older replied. “And I don’t believe he suspects you because you’re taking him on a weekend when they all have off, and he knows it’s a very expensive thing to do. I’m betting he’s expecting one of the very rich clients he gets from time to time, who’ve been coming to Lucifer for many years,” he explained.**

 

**“I hope he enjoys the surprise when he realizes it’s me…” Yongguk said in a worried voice. Now he was beginning to get worried that Junhong might feel disappointed when he realized he would be spending his weekend with someone as inexperienced as himself.**

 

**“Why wouldn’t he?” Seunghyun questioned. “He seems to enjoy his time together with you when you come visit, and you’re not torturous to him like some of the other guests he gets.”**

 

**“Tortuous?” Yongguk asked in a scared voice.**

 

**“Some customers are more...forceful than others. Let’s just say he’s getting the entire day off today because of what he went through last night,” Seunghyun explained with a shrug of his shoulders. It was not uncommon for some workers to need a day off, and unless they complained about the customer, it was scene as something normal. “Of course we have a doctor who checked them out and they are getting medication for any pain. You don’t have to look like you’re about to faint.”**

 

**Yongguk simply nodded his head, knowing he had to trust what Seunghyun was saying. It made sense what he was saying anyways, since he had to take care of everyone who worked for him. After all, if Seunghyun did not take care of them, he would not have a business.**

 

**“The last place I want to look is your kitchen,” Seunghyun then said. “I have to make sure it’s stocked well so I can be reassured you’ll be keeping him fed and not starving him for the weekend.”**

 

**“I’d never do that,” Yongguk stated right away while shaking his head.**

 

**“It’s still something important that I have to check,” Seunghyun told him. “I have on doubt that you’ll treat him well, but I’ve been lied to in the past and had workers come back feeling starved after days without adequate food.”**

 

**Yongguk did not bother questioning him before showing him to the kitchen and opening the fridge, freezer, and the cabinets to show him there was more than enough food stocked up. Seunghyun was impressed at the selection of food, especially since a lot of it was fresh and not processed.**

 

**“I don’t think there will be any problem with Junhong staying the weekend,” Seunghyun finally said as he slid his shoes on and stood by the front door. “I’ll drop Junhong off on Friday like we talked about.”**

 

**“I can’t wait,” Yongguk replied with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Keep it in your pants for now. Save it for Junhong,” Seunghyun said as he opened the front door and stepped out. “I’ll see you next when I drop Junhong off.”**

 

**“Sounds good,” the other replied eagerly. “Bye, Seunghyun.”**

 

**“Bye, Yongguk. Have a nice, relaxing night,” Seunghyun said before closing the door and leaving.**

 

**As soon as Seunghyun was gone, Yongguk went back to his bedroom and started looking through the extra bedding he had in his closet. Since the end of the week was going to come quickly, he had to start getting everything ready. Of course he wanted to make sure his bed would be the most comfortable for when Junhong stayed over because, of course, he would be sharing the same bed as him. There was no way he would be able to sleep if he knew Junhong was in the same house as him and not in his bed. But then again, neither of them might get any sleep if they were together at night.**

 

**Digging further into his closet, he eventually found bedding he had bought but never put on his bed. His father had bought him some silk sheets because they were comfortable, but since there had never been a reason for him to use them, because to him regular sheets worked just fine, he had never bothered. Now, however, he had the perfect reason to use them. He was sure Junhong would appreciate it as well.**

 

**\------**

**Junhong’s and Jongup’s Room**

 

**“Jongup, you have to learn to lay still,” Junhong told him as he laid on his stomach with his arms at his side.**

 

**“I can’t...I’m too uncomfortable…” Jongup whined.**

 

**Both of them were in a lot of pain. After their time with Mr. Kwon, Taeyang, Daesung, and Seungri, their bodies were covered in bruises and red marks. Not to mention both of their asses hurt the most they had in quite some time.**

 

**“When are we getting more painkillers?” the younger then asked as he shifted so he was laying on his side.**

 

**“We’ll get more when Ren comes to bring us our dinner,” Junhong explained with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t you listen when they tell you something?”**

 

 **“The pills make us a bit tired and I’m usually half asleep when they’re explaining things,” Jongup admitted. He tried lifting himself up from the bed, but his arms were too weak right now to support his weight. “I don’t like this…” he said with a pout on his lips.** ** _And Mr. Kwon made it sound like there was more to come for me,_** **he added to himself, not wanting to worry Junhong.**

 

**Resting his eyes closed for a while, Junhong only opened them when he heard more shifting from Jongup’s bed. He opened them just in time to see the younger fall from his bed and land on his ass. Right away Jongup let out a yelp and grabbed onto his now throbbing ass.**

 

**“The doctor said we were to stay in bed for today,” Junhong told him with a flat expression on his face.**

 

**“But staying in bed all day is boring!” Jongup exclaimed in a loud voice, partially being that loud because he was still in so much pain.**

 

**“Why are you being so difficult this time around?” Junhong then asked. “Usually you follow the doctor's orders and don’t question them or anything,” he pointed out. “What’s with the sudden change?”**

 

**Jongup did not want to admit that it was because he was feeling anxious because of what Mr. Kwon had said to him at the end of their session. Even though doing what the doctor said would let him heal faster, he wanted to be on his feet as soon as possible and ready in case Mr. Kwon came back wanting him. After all, he did not know when the man would be coming back for another visit.**

 

**“I just don’t feel like laying around,” Jongup simply stated with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Then don’t blame me if Seunghyun or the doctor yell at you because you’re not listening,” Junhong told him while shaking his head a couple of times and groaning slightly as he shifted on his bed.**

 

**Just then, there was a knock on their door and Ren entered with a covered tray which both of them knew was filled with food. Ren spotted Jongup on the floor and hurriedly placed the tray on the table in the room and rushed over to him.**

 

**“Are you alright, Jongup!?” Ren asked as he started helping the other to his feet.**

 

**“I just accidentally fell off my bed,” Jongup lied.**

 

**“He was disobeying the doctor’s orders and moving around,” Junhong quickly added with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Rat…” Jongup growled just as Ren got him back onto his bed, followed by a hiss of pain from a shot of pain that ran through his entire back.**

 

**“Jongup!” Ren shouted, hitting him on the shoulder. “You know what the doctor told you! Stay. In. Bed!” With each word, Ren hit him on the shoulder again with a displeased look on his face.**

 

**“Ouch! Why are you hitting an injured person!?” Jongup shouted with a slight whine in his voice.**

 

**“The doctor said the places we needed to be concerned with are your ass and your back. Your shoulders are just fine,” Ren stated angrily. “Now lean back against your headboard so I can give you your food,” he told Jongup.**

 

**After Ren helped Jongup sit up in his bed, he went over to Junhong and helped him as well. When they were both as comfortable as they could be, Ren went over to where he had placed their food and brought it over to them.**

 

**“You know your pills need to be taken on a full stomach, so make sure to eat everything and** **_then_ ** **take them or you’ll make yourselves feel sick,” Ren reminded them mainly looking at Jongup because he had already experienced this during breakfast when he had not listened to the instructions.**

 

**“I’ll make sure he takes the medicine at the right time,” Junhong told Ren with a smile on his face.**

 

**“Thank you. I’ll be back in an hour to gather the tray again,” Ren said before leaving their room.**

 

**The two of them ate in silence for the most part and took their pills once they were done. They never took the full hour that Ren gave them to eat, so they placed their empty plates onto their beds, since they could not reach down to the floor without their butts and backs hurting. It was right after they had set their plates down that they heard a knock at the door. They both looked at each other confusingly because they knew Ren would not come back sooner than he said.**

 

**In the next couple of seconds, the door opened to reveal Seunghyun standing there. The two of them moved to sit up a bit more, but the older held his hand up as a sign for them not to move at all.**

 

**“Are you two feeling better?” Seunghyun asked before closing the door behind him and leaning against the table with the empty tray Ren had brought in.**

 

**“We still don’t feel completely better but...it’s not as bad as yesterday or this morning,” Jongup explained.**

 

**“I should have the doctor come and see you again tomorrow,” Seunghyun said, rubbing his chin.**

 

**Jongup let out a small yawn, covering his mouth and trying not to seem tired. He knew it was the medication he had just taken and that in a couple more minutes he would be fast asleep for the next two hours or so.**

 

**“So what did you come to talk to us about?” Junhong asked.**

 

**“I just wanted to go over a couple of things to remind you of something, Junhong, and then to tell Jongup what’s in store for him,” the older explained. “So Junhong, I hope you remember that on Friday I will be taking you to your master’s house and you will be spending the weekend there,” Seunghyun reminded him.**

 

**“I still can’t know who my master is going to be?” Junhong asked, really curious since he had been told nothing.**

 

**“I’m not telling you anything, Junhong,” Seunghyun said with a shake of his head. “It won’t change anything if you know because even if you wanted to, there would be no backing out,” he pointed out.**

 

**Junhong pouted his lips slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. He just wanted to know who his master was going to be for the weekend. Usually Seunghyun would at least give him a hint if he continuously bothered him, but this time around he was standing firm and not even giving him the slightest clue.**

 

**“Jongup,” Seunghyun then said, turning his head towards the youngest in the room. When he looked over, he saw the younger’s eyes were already closing and his head was leaning to the side. “Jongup!” he called louder this time around.**

 

**Jongup’s head snapped up in attention as he took a deep breath in, acting as if he had not just been falling asleep.**

 

**“What did I miss?” he asked.**

 

**“I’m about to tell you something so you need to pay attention,” Seunghyun explained. “In three weeks you’re going to a master’s house.”**

 

**“For the weekend I take it?” the blonde said with a small yawn.**

 

**“The entire week,” Seunghyun corrected him right away in a serious voice.**

 

**“W-what!? The entire week!?” Jongup gasped as his jaw dropped open. He no longer felt tired after trying to process what Seunghyun had just told him. “An entire week!?”**

 

**“That’s what he requested,” Seunghyun said with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Isn’t that incredibly expensive?” Junhong questioned since he was just as shocked. “That would be way more expensive than me going for the holiday weekend when I should have off,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Oh...he wrote a very nice check to have Jongup,” Seunghyun said with a small laugh and a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Can I know who my master is going to be for that week?” the blonde questioned in a worried voice.**

 

**“Your master actually requested that I told you. He said it would give you something to think about for the next couple of weeks,” Seunghyun explained. “The request was made by Mr. Kwon.”**

 

**Upon hearing that, Jongup felt like he could throw up what he had just eaten. He literally felt his stomach clench and had to fight back any of his dinner that wanted to come back up.**

 

**“Since he’s had many others over at his house for the weekend, I know he’s good to them and follows the rules,” Seunghyun explained when he saw the worried expression on Jongup’s face.**

 

**_Except he probably drugs everyone who comes into his house,_ ** **Jongup added in his head.**

 

**“I’m honestly surprised this is the first time he has requested to have you spend time with him privately,” the older stated, cocking his head to the side. “But he was willing to pay for it so...I see no reason not to let him spend an entire week with you at his house.”**

 

**“But...but...he just did this to us,” Jongup reminded Seunghyun desperately.**

 

**“That was with three other people with him as well,” Seunghyun stated. “He said when he has you it will only be him.”**

 

**“But-!”**

 

**“Enough!” Seunghyun called out loudly, causing Jongup to close his mouth and slump back against his bed. “Don’t go overreacting to things just because he gave you a hard time yesterday. You’ll have to stay professional when you go over in three weeks.”**

 

**“Yes, sir…” Jongup simply replied with a frown on his face.**

 

**Seunghyun shoved himself off the table he was still leaning against before saying, “I’ll tell Ren to come gather your dishes and take them back to the kitchen.”**

 

**“Thank you, sir,” Junhong said with a nod of his head.**

 

**Then, without another word, Seunghyun left the room and closed the door again behind him. Only a few seconds of silence passed before Jongup let out a loud groan.**

 

**“Junhong...I don’t want to be with Mr. Kwon for a week,” the blonde stated, giving the older the largest puppy eyes he could.**

 

**“It’s alright, Jongup. If it’s just him, things can’t get as bad compared to the four of them together,” Junhong told him in a sad and worried voice, wishing he could believe his own words.**

 

**“But what about the drugs? He won’t have anything to worry about because he can’t get caught...I can’t tell anyone about it...and the drugs can’t be traced,” Jongup explained with a heavy sigh. “They scare me...his drugs…”**

 

**“Drugs?” a voice said, coming from the doorway. “What about drugs?”**

 

**Snapping their heads forward, they saw Ren standing there with a confused look on his face.**

 

**“Ren!” Jongup gasped, his eyes going wide in fear that Ren had overheard too much.**

 

**“Did you say someone was doing drugs? Someone working here?” Ren questioned.**

 

**“He was talking about one of his master's,” Junhong suddenly said.**

 

**“Junhong!” Jongup said through clenched teeth, not knowing what the older was doing.**

 

**“What? You can’t hide the fact that his dick is like crack to you,” Junhong stated, winking at Jongup to play around.”Cock is the one drug you can’t quit.”**

 

**“It’s embarrassing if you say it like that,” Jongup said while he proceeded to cover his face.**

 

**“I’m honestly not shocked,” Ren stated as he started gathering the empty plates from their beds and placing them back on the trays. “From how you eagerly go to some of your scheduled appointments...I can guess a couple of your master’s who had addicting dicks.”**

 

**Jongup and Junhong both let out a small sigh, happy that Ren had fallen for what Junhong had said. If he would not have believed them, it would have gotten more complicated.**

 

**“Well...I would love to stay and talk more, but if I don’t get these to the kitchen to get washed I’ll get yelled at,” Ren said before covering the tray with the lid. “Have a good night you two!” he called before closing the door behind him.**

 

**“I owe you big time,” Jongup told Junhong as he laid down on his bed to get comfortable. Now that he was more calm once again, he was starting to feel tired from the medication.**

 

**“You’re not always the quickest to think on your feet and you were staring at him like a deer in headlights,” Junhong said with a small chuckle. “I had to do something or he’d get suspicious.”**

 

**“Like I said…”** **_*yawn*_ ** **“...I owe you…” Jongup managed to get out before nestling his head against his pillow. Although his body still hurt, at least some of the pain was diminishing now because of the medication.**

 

**“So...a whole week with Mr. Kwon…” Junhong then said only to earn a unpleasant sounding groan from Jongup. “How are you going to prepare for that?”**

 

**“Ask my master’s to do whatever they want to me,” Jongup simply said. “If it’s double penetration...more toys than I can handle...cum denial...deep throating...I’ll do it all, because I know Mr. Kwon won’t want to hold back when he has me.”**

 

**“You’re going to hurt yourself that way, Jongup,” the older told him, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.**

 

**“Then what do you expect me to do? Take it easy?” The blonde questioned. “I have to prepare myself and build up my stamina to match his methods or I really will be dead after a week with him,” he explained.**

 

**“Maybe you can ask Seunghyun for some advice on what you could do. After all, he knows what Mr. Kwon is like and that he pushes everyone to their limits,” Junhong said, offering the best idea he could think of at the moment.**

 

**“Mmmm...we can talk tomorrow if it’s still bothering you about my choice,” Jongup muttered sleepily. “I want to sleep now…”**

 

**“Alright…” Junhong said in a still worried voice. “Rest up, Jongup.”**

 

**“You too, Junhong…” Jongup just managed to get out before succumbing to slumber.**

 

**Junhong lowered himself onto his bed and turned carefully over onto his side so he could watch Jongup. He was honestly worried about Jongup spending a week with Mr. Kwon, but also about the method he wanted to use to get himself ready.**

 

**With quite a bit of difficulty, Junhong swung his legs over so his feet touched the floor. He then hauled himself off of his bed and used things around the room to help guide him towards the door. His ass still hurt, and he would not be surprised if the doctor told them to take another day off. He did not so much care if he had to go back to work tomorrow, but he needed for Jongup to rest up more if he was planning on exerting himself for the next three weeks.**

 

**Carefully, he made his way down the hallway, doing his best not to appear like he was hurt. After all, there were customers walking through the halls with some of the workers. Smiles, cat calls, nods, and even small butt taps were given to him as he continued walking. All he could do was smile back and pretend his body was not hurting.**

 

**_*Knock* *Knock*_ **

 

**“Come in!” Seunghyun called from the other side of the room.**

 

**Junhong cracked the door open and slid inside quietly while Seunghyun continued looking at him computer. A large book was open on his desk along with a calculator. Junhong simply guessed he was working on paying the bills that kept this place running so well.**

 

**“Sir…” Junhong called lightly when Seunghyun did not look up.**

 

**“Kitten...what are you doing out of bed?” Seunghyun asked, immediately getting up from his desk and going over to Junhong. “You’re supposed to be resting.”**

 

**Seunghyun helped guide Junhong over to one of the chairs in his room and lowered him down comfortable. Kneeling down in front of the younger, he moved the hair away from his eyes and looked up at him worryingly.**

 

**“Is the medication not strong enough? Does it still hurt?” Seunghyun asked while keeping a light grip on the other.**

 

**“No...I’m fine. It’s Jongup I’m worried about,” Junhong explained.**

 

**“Jongup? What’s wrong with him? Should I go check on him?” the older asked right away.**

 

**“You said a doctor would examine us again tomorrow to see how we’re doing,” Junhong said slowly. “Make sure Jongup doesn’t go back to work yet.”**

 

**Cocking his head to the side, Seunghyun gave Junhong a confused look.**

 

**“The doctor is the one who decides that,” Seunghyun told him.**

 

**“Tell the doctor that even if Jongup is ready...don’t let him go back to work yet,” Junhong said, pulling slightly at Seunghyun’s sleeve.**

 

**“Junhong...what’s wrong with Jongup that you’re acting like this?” Seunghyun questioned.**

 

**“He’s going to be with Mr. Kwon for an entire week…” Junhong explained before gnawing on his bottom lip a bit. “He said in order to get ready for that...he’s going to have his master’s basically do their worse to him. He wants to be ready for Mr. Kwon’s expectation of stamina...so he’s going to push himself for three weeks. I’m just worried that if he starts working again tomorrow...he’s going to get hurt badly again. Just...just another day of rest for him. Two if you could!”**

 

**Junhong was looking up at Seunghyun like a child who was begging a parent not to take away his favorite toy. Seunghyun could only sigh slightly and run his hand through Junhong’s hair in a reassuring manner.**

 

**“At that point I should just give him the rest of the week off since you won’t have work Friday night or the weekend,” Seunghyun said with a slight sigh. “I don’t know if I could do that with all the customers requesting him…”**

 

**“You can! You can do it!” Junhong shouted. “You run this place! Tell them Jongup is hurt...or sick...something! But don’t let him risk hurting himself more than he is now!”**

 

**“Ssshhhhh….ssshhhh…” Seunghyun hushed. Standing up, he grabbed onto Junhong and pulled him in close to comfort him. Junhong had not even realized he had started crying. “I’ll talk to the doctor and see what he can do. Alright?”**

 

**“Th-thank you…” Junhong said while sobbing lightly.**

 

**“You really love Jongup like a brother...that’s cute,” Seunghyun said, pulling the younger away from him and looking down at him. “Let me walk you back to your room now. You might be getting more hysterical because the medication is making you sleepy.”**

 

**Junhong shook his head a couple of times while sniffing his nose and running the back of his hand under it.**

 

**“You were busy before I came in...you should get back to work,” Junhong stated as he made sure his face was clear of any tears. “I’m sorry for interrupting you so suddenly…”**

 

**“You’re hurt. I’m not letting you walk back alone,” Seunghyun said as he helped Junhong up from the chair. “And I’m not taking no for an answer so don’t even try.”**

 

**So, slowly, they made their way back to the room where Jongup was already fast asleep and drooling onto his pillow. They were as quiet as possible as Seunghyun helped Junhong lay down in his bed and covered him. Seunghyun also went over to Jongup and draped a cover over him as well so he would stay warm. Before leaving the room, Seunghyun turned around and made a motion for Junhong to get some rest and sleep. Although Junhong nodded his head, he had no idea how long he was going to be awake for that night since the medication did not affect him as much as it did Jongup.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is finished and done with! It is very clear from this chapter that It looks like Yongguk is all ready and approved to have Junhong over for the weekend! It will be a nice surprise for Junhong since he is not suspecting it is Yongguk renting him for this weekend! What are those two going to get up to? Jongup and Junhong are hurting quite a lot and are out of commission for a while. And even worse...Jongup found out he will be rented to Mr. Kwon for a week o_o’’ Oh no...that is not going to be good...is it…? Junhong is clearly worried about him too and even took it up a step and went to Seunghyun about it. Jongup also really owes Junhong for the lie he told to Ren to keep them from getting caught talking about Mr. Kwon’s drugs. Not too fast moving of a chapter, but a bunch of things happened. Come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	47. Surprise!

**The next morning, a doctor came and checked on Junhong and Jongup. To Junhong’s relief, the doctor had given Jongup instructions to stay in bed for the rest of the week. Of course Jongup was not pleased with that news, but there was nothing he could do about it. Junhong on the other hand was told to give himself one more day’s worth of rest before going back to work. They were given more medication, a lower dosage this time, and instructions to stretch themselves a little but not to do anything vigorous.**

 

**It was just as Seunghyun was leaving with the doctor that Ren came in with a tray of food for them again.**

 

**“So what’s the verdict for you two?” Ren asked as the door was closed behind him.**

 

**“You make it sound like we were just on trial for something,” Junhong said with a small laugh as he got up from his bed and walked over to the table. “It’s alright. The doctor said we could stretch ourselves as long as we don’t overexert ourselves,” he explained.**

 

**“I’m not allowed to work the rest of the week,” Jongup then said with a pout on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t see why Junhong can start working again tomorrow and I can’t! We were in the same room and had the same things done to us!” he exclaimed angrily.**

 

**Ren came over to the blonde and handed him a plate of food and a water bottle.**

 

**“Everyone’s body is different, Jongup,” Ren explained with a small shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“But it’s not fair,” Jongup stated strongly. “I have to spend an entire week with Mr. Kwon in three weeks...I have to be ready! Junhong doesn’t have anything to get ready for like that!”**

 

**“In case you’ve forgotten, I’m going someone’s house this weekend...one of the few weekends we get off,” Junhong said in a firm voice. “I have no idea who it is so I can’t even prepare or anything. That’s difficult enough as it is.”**

 

**“Just agree that you both have your own problems before you get into an argument and fight or something,” Ren said as he stepped between the two of them to try and keep the piece.**

 

**“You know Seunghyun doesn’t tolerate fighting,” Junhong stated with a roll of his eyes before sitting down on his bed. “We’d both get our asses whipped by Seunghyun if he found out or caught us. And I mean literally whip our asses.”**

 

**“Well then you two stop complaining to each other, eat your food, and take your medications,” Ren said before turning away to leave the room. “Behave,” he said before opening their room door.**

 

**“Yes, mother…” Jongup replied with a slight chuckle.**

 

**Ren laughed back and rolled his eyes slightly before leaving the room. The room then went silent as Junhong and Jongup sat on their beds eating. It was only after both of them were finished that Jongup came over to Junhong’s bed and sat down on it.**

 

**“Why do you get to go back to work tomorrow?” Jongup asked in a small voice.**

 

**“Jongup…”**

 

**“I’m serious,” the blonde stated. “I really wanted to get back to working and now I can’t until after Christmas…”**

 

**“You could use the rest,” Junhong pointed out with a slight frown on his face. “You always tend to push yourself more. Especially more since you have the top position.”**

 

**Jongup remained silent and looked down at Junhong’s bed. He could not say the older was wrong about that. Letting out a sigh, he got up from Junhong’s bed, grabbed the teddy bear Daehyun had bought him, and shuffled back over to his. After laying back down, and snuggling against his bear, he turned to face Junhong and watched him. The older only sat on his bed and watched as Jongup watched him.**

 

**“What?” Junhong finally asked, cocking his eyebrows.**

 

**“You did something to make me unable to work the rest of this week,” Jongup said while squinting his eyes.**

 

**“What would make you think that?” the older questioned, trying not to let his facial expressions give away that Jongup was right about that.**

 

**“I heard the door open when you left and again when you came back,” Jongup admitted.**

 

**“I thought you were asleep,” Junhong replied in a shocked voice.**

 

**“So you admit it!” Jongup shouted, pushing himself up from the bed and leaning more towards where Junhong was sitting.**

 

**“Jongup, please, listen,” Junhong said. He moved to the edge of his bed and started standing up.**

 

**“No! You’re stopping me from doing the one thing I’m supposed to do here!” Jongup shouted, covering his ears with his hands. “You’re holding me back right now!”**

 

**Rushing over to Jongup’s bed, Junhong climbed on and straddled the younger, forcing him to lay on his back, his bear falling to the floor. He then pinned his hands down on the bed and pressed his lips against him. Jongup gasped slightly at the contact but quickly relaxed his body and stopped fighting against Junhong’s hold on him.**

 

**When Junhong lifted himself from Jongup and looked down on him, he saw the most dazed look on the younger’s face. They were both panting slightly, but they were also more relaxed.**

 

**“You need to learn to relax and take care of yourself after you’ve had a rough session,” Junhong told him, releasing his hold on one of his wrists and brushing the blonde hair from the younger’s face. “Do you forgive me?”**

 

**Jongup stayed silent for a while longer as he caught his breath and stared back at Junhong.**

 

**“Even though you’re making me miss work for the next couple of days...I do understand where you’re coming from,” Jongup explained. “You have always been like family to me, so I guess it’s only natural that you care about me a lot.”**

 

**“Only family wouldn’t fuck one another,” Junhong stated as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of the younger’s neck. “If we weren’t still supposed to be resting I could go for some sex right now,” he admitted.**

 

**“Don’t go getting ideas into my head. We were just had sex together the other day,” Jongup reminded him. “And you’re still so horny.”**

 

**“What and you’re not even in the slightest?” Junhong scoffed.**

 

**“Of course I am. We’re using to having lots of sex and then all of the sudden we’re not,” the blonde stated. “You might have to help me out this week since I’m not allowed to service customers,” he added as he winked at Junhong.**

 

**“Let’s get dressed and go for a walk,” Junhong offered before getting off Jongup’s bed and walking over to his closet. “Since we’re both feeling better than yesterday, it’d be a shame to stay cooped up in our room for the entire day.”**

 

**In a better mood now, Jongup got off his bed and went over to his closet so he could pull some clothes on as well. Since they would not be working today, they could wear more comfortable clothes so the customers would know as well that they were not available for the day.**

 

**\------**

**Two Days Later**

 

**Yongguk was sitting in his office taking a coffee break since he had just gotten out of a meeting a couple of minutes ago. The project he was working on was going well and it looked like they would be done with it in a month or so if things continued to progress the way they were. As he sat there, he pulled out his phone and decided to give Daehyun a call.**

 

**_“What’s up?”_ ** **Daehyun asked when he answered his phone.**

 

**“Just decided to give you a call and see how things were going,” Yongguk stated. “Looking for a new job yet?”**

 

**_“Uhhgg...I’ve been looking but I haven’t heard anything back from anyone yet. It’s starting to get annoying,”_ ** **Daehyun explained while rolling his eyes.**

 

**“Are you doing anything for Christmas Eve?” Yongguk then asked before taking a sip of his coffee. “You know how my parents always have a large party that day.”**

 

**_“I declined the other years you invited me to come, and I’ll gladly decline again,”_ ** **Daehyun answered right away, not even giving Yongguk the chance to try and convince him otherwise.**

 

**“I knew this was going to happen,” Yongguk said with a small sigh. “That’s why I asked Jongin if he would mind spending time with you that day.”**

 

 ** _“WHAT!?”_** **The other shouted furiously.**

 

**“Surprise!” Yongguk called back in a cheerful voice.**

 

**_“Yongguk! He has a boyfriend now! He’s going to want to spend time with him. Not me!”_ ** **Daehyun stated in a shocked voice.**

 

**“I already know you aren’t going home for Christmas this year and you won’t have anyone else,” Yongguk explained.**

 

**_“How did you even convince Jongin to do that? You don’t even really know him! You’ve met once!”_ ** **Daehyun reminded him, wondering how his friend had managed to pull this off.**

 

**“When we saw Kyuhyun off, we exchanged numbers and I just got in contact with him yesterday,” Yongguk explained as if it was completely normal. “I explained your situation to him for the holidays and he willingly volunteered to to have your over for Christmas Eve since...well...they clearly have other plans for Christmas day,” he chuckled.**

 

**_“Yongguk…”_ ** **Daehyun groaned.**

 

**“You can call him yourself and hear it from him that it’s alright,” Yongguk offered.**

 

**_“No...no...I believe you…”_ ** **Daehyun stated in a tired voice.** **_“I guess I’ll just call him and figure out plans then…”_ **

 

**“You’re welcome,” Yongguk stated in a cheerful voice while leaning back in his chair and turning around to face the window in his office. “I have to go now so I can get back to work. It’s already 11:00am and everyone’s leaving at 12:00pm because of the holiday.”**

 

**_“Then don’t let me keep you from your work, I know how frustrating it is to be sidetracked when you don’t want to be,”_ ** **Daehyun said.** **_“You have a good weekend and a nice holiday if I don’t talk to you.”_ **

 

**“You too, Daehyun.”**

 

**The two of them then hung up and Yongguk swung his chair back around to face his desk. He just needed to last one more hour at work, then he would go home and change into more comfortable clothes and drive over to his parent’s house. He knew Himchan was already there with his mother and that they were working on the smaller decorations in the house. Once his father and him arrived they would get started on the larger things.**

 

**“I have to find time to sneak away and check my dad’s office at home…” Yongguk muttered to himself while tapping a pen against a stack of papers sitting in front of him. “I have to see if he has proof of the accident he caused…”**

 

**Just then there was a knock on his door and one of the men working on the project with him came in. His mind was then occupied with nothing else than work, and the last hour he had seemed to fly by in a blink of an eye.**

 

**Yongguk headed home, changed into more comfortable clothes, and dropped off all of his work supplies before heading over to his parents house where they all were already. When he rang the doorbell his step-mother opened it right away and ushered him in. Himchan and holding the bottom of a ladder while his father was working on hanging garland from the doorway leading into the large dining room.**

 

**“Thank heavens you’re here,” his step-mother said while ushering him towards the tree that was partially decorated. “Can you work on finishing the tree, please? I need to get the bathrooms ready.”**

 

**“Sure, no problem,” Yongguk replied as his step-mother quickly hurried off with a basket in her hands.**

 

**There was Christmas music playing in the background as everyone worked on doing something to get the house ready for the next day. It was not until Yongguk’s father got down from the ladder that everyone started talking again. While Yongguk continued getting the big tree ready, Himchan and his father started carrying in boxes into the family room and unpacking them.**

 

**There was a small glass village that was set on a long table which, when plugging in, would light up in the windows of the glass houses. There were also other baskets, wreaths, and special platters which all of the food would be placed on.**

 

**When Yongguk next looked at his watch, after being preoccupied with decorating, he saw it was already 3:00pm. He only had one more hour before he wanted to get heading home so he would be around when Seunghyun arrived with Junhong. He needed to figure out how to get to his father’s office without making it obvious that he was going to snoop around.**

 

**“Mom,” Yongguk called, getting her attention. “I take it using the bathrooms down here are off limits now that they’re decorated?” he asked, hoping that would be the case.**

 

**“If you could use the ones upstairs that would be great,” she said while clasping her hands together.**

 

**“No problem. I’ll be back,” Yongguk said before going over to the stairs and starting to head upstairs.**

 

**When he reached the top of the stairs, he went down the side of the hallway that his father’s office was. There was a bathroom down that way anyways so no one would think he was strange.**

 

**Pushing his father’s office door open when he reached it, he quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind him. There was a floor lamp right by the door that he switched on before he started looking. Since no one besides his father came in this room, he was hoping nothing would be locked. The desk was the first place he decided to search, since that was the most obvious place, and let out a sigh of relief when the first draw opened.**

 

**Yongguk searched through the first four drawers of his father’s desk only to find nothing he found useful. He knew he could not spend a lot of time missing from downstairs so he had to hurry. The fifth drawer he pulled open had nothing in it either, and it was not until he pulled the sixth and final drawer open that he let out a small sigh. It was jam packed with different folders which he started flipping through right away.**

 

**It was just when he was starting to think he was not going to find anything that he pulled out a folder that looked interesting, sitting all the way at the bottom of the drawer. Yongguk pulled the folder out and flipped it open. Right away, newspaper clipping fell out and he knew he had hit the jackpot. The headings of the articles gave away it was what he had been looking for. He flipped through a few more pages in the folder before lifting his head and spotting the fax machine sitting in the corner of the room. The music blasting downstairs would surely be loud enough to cover up the sound of the machine.**

 

**Quickly, he removed the pages from the folder he slid them into the slot on the machine and pressed for it to start faxing to the machine he had at his house, now glad his father had insisted on them having one in their house. As he got more nervous and impatient, he hit his hands against the machine as if to urge it to go faster. Thankfully, it did not take long to get all the pages to make their way through the machine. He then placed the pages back into the folder and set it back at the bottom of the drawer he had pulled it out from. With that all taken care of, he then headed to the door, flicked off the light he had turned on, and left the room looking just how it had when he had entered.**

 

**“Slacker!” Himchan shouted when Yongguk was walking back towards them. “Who takes ten minutes to go to the bathroom?” he asked while rolling his eyes.**

 

**“What do you want me to say? I was taking a shit. You can’t rush that,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**“Yongguk!” His step-mother called, not liking it when either Yongguk or Himchan swore.**

 

**“Sorry…” Yongguk apologized. “I have to get leaving soon because my friend will be coming over so let’s just keep working.”**

 

**Himchan scoffed before going back to work. His mother had explained to him what was going to happen over the next couple of days about Yongguk not staying with them like usual. Even though Yongguk would have their house to himself, Himchan did not really mind being apart from the other. In fact, he quite liked how things were turning out for this holiday.**

 

**As it drew closer to 4:00pm, Yongguk’s father went to the closet where the presents were currently being held, and grabbed the ones for Yongguk. He brought them out and helped Yongguk put them in his car. His step-mother came out as well and gave him a huge goodbye, saying how she would look forward to seeing him and his friend tomorrow for the party.**

 

**Yongguk felt like he could not get home soon enough. The streets were crowded as people worked on driving to where they would be spending the holiday. It took him almost twice as long to reach his house, but at least Seunghyun and Junhong were not waiting for him there yet. It being colder outside made Yongguk hurry to get his presents inside and stashed away before Junhong arrived. He also rushed upstairs and changed into clothes that were not covered in glitter and sweat.**

 

**\------**

**Lucifer**

 

**Junhong was standing with his duffle bag sitting at his feet when Seunghyun appeared and tossed another bag at him.**

 

**“What’s all this, sir?” Junhong asked, looking up at Seunghyun with a confused expression on his face. “I already packed my things like you asked me to do.”**

 

**“Don’t look inside unless your master allows you to, kitten,” Seunghyun told him before rubbing him on the head. “It will be a little surprise for you and him.”**

 

**“And I still can’t know who he is?” Junhong questioned with a cute pout on his lips, in hopes that it would make Seunghyun tell him.**

 

**“I’m not telling you,” the older stated with a sharp laugh. “Now come on, we need to get going.”**

 

**Seunghyun started to walk away, which left Junhong to pick up the bag he had tossed at him along with his own. He jogged after Seunghyun until he caught up with the man and walked the rest of the way to where he had his car parked.**

 

**Holding the door open for the younger, Seunghyun allowed for him to get in and buckled him in, to make sure he would get to his master’s house safely. When he was buckled in, Seunghyun pulled something out from his back pocket and placed it over Junhong’s eyes.**

 

**“Sir…?” Junhong called right before his door slammed closed.**

 

**Sitting absolutely still he did not even move to remove whatever was being used as a blindfold on him. It was only after he heard Seungyun get in the car, buckle himself in, and start the car that he turned his head towards him.**

 

**“Sir…? Why am I blindfolded?” Junhong asked nervously as he felt the car moving and turning a corner.**

 

**“I want to keep it a surprise for as long as possible,” Seunghyun simply responded. “Now relax until we get there.”**

 

**Nodding his head, Junhong slumped back against his seat and closed his eyes behind his blindfold. Besides for the music Seunghyun had playing the ride went by silently. A couple of times Seunghyun had thought Junhong had fallen asleep, but the small sighs he gave showed he was still awake.**

 

**“We’re here,” Seunghyun finally told him as he pulled into the driveway.**

 

**Junhong sat up in his seat more and started playing with his seatbelt only to have Seunghyun help him in the end. As he felt around the door for the door handle, Seunghyun got out and walked around the car to open his door for him.**

 

**“Keep the blindfold on until someone tells you to take it off,” the older told him firmly before helping him stand from the car.**

 

**Keeping his hands on the car, Junhong listened as Seunghyun must have gone into the car and retrieved the bags he would need for the weekend. Only then did he feel Seunghyun starting to guide him to what he was guessing was the front door. The sound of the ringing doorbell proved him correct.**

 

**“Are you going to work hard to please your master?” Seunghyun asked, running his hand over the younger’s head.**

 

**“Yes, sir,” Junhong replied with a small nod.**

 

**“That’s my good kitten,” the older said just before there was a sound of an opening door.**

 

**Right away, Seunghyun put his finger to his lips to signal to Yongguk to stay silent. The other nodded his head in understanding as Junhong was pushed forward slightly.**

 

**Stumbling forward at the abrupt shove, Junhong fell into someone’s arms and felt them hold him up.**

 

**“Sorry, master,” Junhong apologized right away before he backed up slightly only to bump into Seunghyun who was blocking his way.**

 

**“Here are his bags, and you two have a good time,” Seunghyun said while handing Junhong’s bags off and backing out of the house.**

 

**Once the door closed, Junhong felt himself getting pushed again and was only stopped when his back met against something hard. He then felt a hand on his hip and another running fingers through his hair.**

 

**“M-Master…?” Junhong called out, hoping to hear his voice to get an idea of who he was with right now.**

 

**With no response, he was then pulled away and then pushed down onto a couch so he was now laying on his back. He did not raise his arms or anything as he felt a dip in the couch between his legs and a hand land by his head. Before he could say anything there was a pair of lips pressing against his and a tongue plunging into his mouth. Letting out a moan, he closed his eyes and kissed back.**

 

**As they kissed, he felt his blindfold being removed but did not open his eyes until his master pulled away from their kiss. Panting from the breathtaking kiss, he managed to slowly open his eyes. When the face in front of him finally came into focus, his eyes opened as wide as they could.**

 

**“Yongguk!?” Junhong shouted, his jaw dropping open.**

 

**“Surprise!” Yongguk shouted back with a large smile on his face, glad the younger seemed genuinely happy.**

 

**Sitting up on the couch, Junhong grabbed onto the older and hugged him tightly with his face nuzzled into the crook his his neck. He had been so curious about which master he was going to be with over the holidays, and he was so thrilled it ended up being Yongguk.**

 

**“I take it you’re happy it’s me?” Yongguk asked as Junhong released him. “It’s been so long,” he stated before leaning in and kissing the younger again, forcing him back down onto the couch.**

 

**“I’m so happy,” Junhong stated. “I want you so bad…”**

 

**“Well we’ll have to wait for the fun until after dinner,” Yongguk stated. “Since I’m guessing you’ll be really eager, I’ll make something quickly and then spoil you the rest of the time you’re here,” he explained.**

 

**“Can’t we have some fun first?” Junhong whined.**

 

**“Are you questioning me?” Yongguk asked, raising one of his eyebrows.**

 

**“Sorry…” the younger apologized before Yongguk got off the couch and helped him sit back up.**

 

**“Why don’t you look around for a bit and I’ll call you down when dinner is ready,” Yongguk offered as an idea.**

 

**Junhong’s eyes went slightly wider as he asked, “You mean...I have free roam of your house?”**

 

**“Of course you do. Why wouldn’t you?” asked Yongguk with a chuckle. “Just go look around and explore a little. I promise, this isn’t any sort of trick or something. I want you to feel comfortable in my house while you’re here.”**

 

**“Alright,” Junhong said before he stood up and started to walk around as Yongguk went into the kitchen.**

 

**Exploring the first floor did not take too long and soon he was walking up to the second floor to explore. Even if Yongguk was nicer than a lot of his other masters, he knew that snooping too much would be bad. Yongguk had said that he wanted him to feel comfortable here, but that did not mean he had free reign of to invade his privacy too much.**

 

**After looking in a couple of rooms, Junhong came to what must have been Yongguk’s room. Besides for being a bedroom, it also looked like a mini office in the corner. Since he never had really asked what Yongguk did for a job, he decided taking a quick peek would not hurt.**

 

**On the desk he saw a couple of folders with papers sticking out of them which he could not make any sense of. There was also a laptop sitting there which was turned off, and a couple of business books stacked off to the side. On a small table next to the desk, he spotted a printer, or something like that, with papers sitting on it. Thinking that maybe it would be something he could make sense of, he reached for the papers. Right before he could flip any of them over to look at, he heard Yongguk calling for him.**

 

**“Junhong! Dinner’s ready!” the older called loudly to ensure he would hear him.**

 

**Junhong pouted slightly before calling back. “Coming!” he screamed, abandoning the papers where he had found them and heading out of the room.**

 

**Yongguk had made them a simple yet delicious dinner they were both enjoying. He had also brought out some wine he had bought during the week and had made sure to keep hidden from Himchan.**

 

**“So I figure I should tell you what I have planned now so it’s not as much of a surprise,” Yongguk stated as he finished off his glass of wine. “Tomorrow I’m bringing you along with me to my parent’s house for a large Christmas Eve party.”**

 

**Junhong choked on the food in his mouth before staring wide eyed at Yongguk.**

 

**“What!? I can’t do that!” Junhong exclaimed while waving his hands around like a madman.**

 

**“It’s a masquerade party and my parents think you’re one of my friends who couldn’t go home for the holiday,” Yongguk explained calmly to try and provide some relief to Junhong that he always had a plan set in place. “It’s completely fine.”**

 

**Junhong gave the older an uncertain look but knew there was going to be nothing he could say to change Yongguk’s mind. From the sounds of it, he had planned this well, and there was no need to start his weekend off with Yongguk on a bad foot.**

 

**“Alright, fine…” Junhong agreed while picking at the remainder of his food. “But you can’t go abandoning me or anything while we’re there!” he added quickly.**

 

**“Of course, I would never do that,” Yongguk stated right away. “I have to take care of you while you’re with me this weekend. I couldn’t risk someone else scooping you up if I turn my back.”**

 

**“Someone would do that at the party?” the younger asked in full curiosity.**

 

**“I was joking, Junhong. The people invited to this party are well established business men,” the older explained.**

 

**“Have you not seen the clientele at the club? Being a businessman does not mean they don’t have a kinky side…” Junhong reminded him.**

 

**“True...then I guess I really can’t turn my back on you tomorrow,” Yongguk said before placing his elbows on the table and leaning in towards Junhong. “Now I think you should finish your dinner so we can get to what we really want to be doing.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done~! Looks like Junhong go what he asked for and Jongup will have to wait a bit longer before going back to work. I could not help myself from having Jongup grab the giant teddy bear to lay with and...Junhong’s way of getting Jongup to calm down *claps hands* Hahha we have to love the two of them together like this ^-^ Junhong knows how to calm Jongup down and cheer him up (: Ooooohhhh Junhong most certainly was surprised when he found out Yongguk would be his master for the weekend :D Looks like they are going to be having some nice fun ;P It appears that there will be a slight learning curve to staying with Yongguk compared to with other masters in the past, he will get more freedom in the house~! When he was in Yongguk’s room and almost looked at the papers on the (what he thought was a) printer...one guess what those papers were. Yongguk also dropped the bomb that Junhong will be coming with him to his parents Christmas party so...that should be interesting, especially since Junhong seems hesitant about it. Come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	48. Stay By My Side

**Junhong laid panting on Yongguk’s bed as the older held onto him, running his hand through his hair. Snuggling into him more, Junhong placed a couple of kisses on his master’s chest.**

 

**“Was that enough for you?” Yongguk asked, only to feel Junhong nod his head while he panted more. “I think I’ve tired you out enough for the night.”**

 

**“Definitely…” Junhong managed to say with a smile on his face. “Do you want to go shower? I’ll help wash you,” he offered.**

 

**“Showering can wait until tomorrow. You look tired and we’re comfortable right now,” Yongguk stated.**

 

**Junhong pulled himself in closer to Yongguk and snuggled against him more, not caring that they were both sweaty or that he was covered in cum. As he laid there, he felt as Yongguk moved slightly and then covered them with a very warm, thick, fluffy feeling cover. Both of them had no problem falling asleep right away. But then again, three hours of almost non-stop sex was bound to do that to anyone.**

 

**It was not until the next morning that Yongguk felt something strange. He was still half asleep, but he could feel something between his legs and then something warm at his crotch. Yongguk moaned a little and thrust his hips up into the warmth. The more he felt the sensation, the more he started to wake up more. Reaching his arm over, he realized Junhong was not there. Then, right away, he pulled the cover away from himself to find Junhong with his mouth wrapped around his member.**

 

**“Fuck...Junhong…” Yongguk groaned, bringing his hands down and weaving his fingers into the younger’s hair.**

 

**Junhong hummed around Yongguk’s erection, causing him to moan louder and tug at his hair. Yongguk could not help but buck his hips up, thrusting his erection deeper down Junhong’s throat. Knowing he was making Yongguk feel better, Junhong started deepthroating the older and used his other hand to start playing with his balls.**

 

**Throwing his head back against his pillow, Yongguk forced Junhong’s head down all the way over his erection and held it there. But, making sure to remember to keep breathing as steady as he could, Junhong stayed calm. After all, this was not the first time someone had done that to him. Each time he swallowed or made any noises, the vibrations from his throat caused Yongguk to cry out in pleasure.**

 

**Soon Yongguk was holding Junhong’s head in place and fucking his mouth like a madman. From then on, it did not take much longer before he was cumming inside of the younger’s mouth. His hips thrust up a couple more times, milking all the cum out of himself before he released Junhong’s hair.**

 

**When Junhong was released, he lifted his mouth from Yongguk’s cock and used one of his hands to cover his mouth to make sure none of the cum would spill out. The older had cum a lot more than he thought he would and caused his cheeks to puff out a little because of it.**

 

**“I’m sorry, Junhong. I lost control,” Yongguk stated as he sat up in bed more and looked at the younger with his hand covering his mouth. “Do you want to spit it out in the bathroom?”**

 

**With a shake of his head, Junhong tilted his head back and swallowed all the cum in his mouth before opening it to show Yongguk he had swallowed it all.**

 

**“That was a pleasant way to wake up…” Yongguk admitted.**

 

**“It’s usually how all my masters request to be woken up each morning,” Junhong explained, cocking his head to the side a little. “I completely forgot to ask you so...I figured I’d do it.”**

 

**“Oh! Well...I wasn’t expecting to be woken up like that but...it** **_was_ ** **really nice,” Yongguk stated. “But you don’t have to do it each morning if you don’t want to.”**

 

**Junhong licked his lips while he listened to what Yongguk told him. Plus he still had some cum on his lips he could feel that he wanted to get off before it dried.**

 

**“We need to go shower now,” Yongguk then said before jumping off his bed and pulling Junhong along with him. “If we don’t go now we’re going to spend the rest of the morning fucking in bed...and then neither of us will be able to function.”**

 

**Laughing while being pulled along, Junhong followed behind Yongguk and let the door to the bathroom close behind them.**

 

**\------**

**Daehyun’s House**

 

**It was already 11:00am and he had told Jongin he would be at his and Kyungsoo’s place by noon. He had looked up directions on how to get to their house and found out it was forty-five minutes away. So after sliding on his shoes, he headed out of his house. Daehyun figured it was a good plan to give himself some extra time in case he ended up getting lost or something.**

 

**\------**

 

**“Daehyun!” Jongin called when he opened the front door to reveal the other. “I thought you’d never get here!”**

 

**“I got a bit lost at one point. My GPS took me around in a big circle,” Daehyun explained with a heavy sigh. “But...are you sure you don’t mind me being here today?”**

 

**“I already told you it’s no problem,” Jongin told him again. “And now you can meet Kyungsoo. He should actually be home in a little bit.”**

 

**“Where is he on Christmas Eve?” Daehyun asked as Jongin guided him into the living room.**

 

**“He’s working,” Jongin explained while they made themselves comfortable. “He’s a doctor.”**

 

**“That kind of stinks…” the other stated.**

 

**“He’s been working since yesterday afternoon, but he’s getting all of Christmas off at least,” Jongin explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “So...before Kyungsoo gets back...can I ask you something?”**

 

**“Sure...but why are you acting all secretive about this?” Daehyun asked as Jongin leaned in extremely close to him.**

 

**“Because Kyungsoo doesn’t like me talking about this at all...he gets really angry,” Jongin explained. “You’re still going to the club and seeing Jongup. Right? The one I suggested to you.”**

 

**“Yeah…” Daehyun replied, not seeing where this was going.**

 

**“How’s he doing?” Jongin then asked in a hopeful sounding voice. “Is he alright?”**

 

**Taken back by the question, Daehyun had to take a couple of seconds to compose himself and think.**

 

**“From what I know he’s doing just fine,” he eventually answered. “I paid for a weekend with him not too terribly long ago and he seemed...normal...I guess.”**

 

**“Good...that’s good…” Jongin sighed before leaning back into his chair. “I was worried…I got so used to seeing him and checking up on him that...you know...it’s a habit to worry about someone after a while.”**

 

**“You have Kyungsoo to worry about now, Jongin,” Daehyun reminded him. “Just focus on him instead of Jongup. Especially if he doesn’t like you talking about the club or anything...don’t ruin your relationship by making a mistake”**

 

**“Will you let me know if anything bad happens with Jongup?” Jongin then asked in a pleading tone.**

 

**“Jongin...I’m not trying to be rude but...I don’t think that’s healthy for your relationship with Kyungsoo…” Daehyun explained with a slight cringe on his face.**

 

**Jongin’s shoulders slouched forward, knowing that Daehyun was right about this. He did need to focus on his relationship with Kyungsoo. Jongup was in his past and he could not allow himself to worry about him anymore, but that seemed harder than it sounded. Just when he was straightening himself up a bit more, the front door opened and Kyungsoo walked in.**

 

**“Kyungsoo!” Jongin shouted excitedly, suddenly filled with all the energy in the world. “How are you!? I missed you so much! Do you need something to eat or drink? Or a bath perhaps?”**

 

**“You’re always so caring after I get home from such a long shift,” Kyungsoo said with a smile on his face.**

 

**Jongin leaned down and planted a quick kiss on the other’s lips before straightening back up. When he did, Kyungsoo spotted Daehyun who was standing awkwardly by the chair he had just been sitting in.**

 

**“Hello there. I take it you’re Daehyun?” Kyungsoo asked.**

 

**“Yepp...that’s me…” Daehyun replied awkwardly.**

 

**“Right! Let me introduce you to each other!” Jongin then stated. “Daehyun...this is Kyungsoo, my boyfriend. And Kyungsoo, this is Daehyun, someone I worked with at our last job.”**

 

**“It’s nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo said as he stepped towards Daehyun and stuck his hand out for a handshake.**

 

**“It’s nice to meet you too,” Jongin replied, grabbing onto the other’s hand and shaking it firmly.**

 

**“Jongin, can you run me a bath. That does sound like a good offer,” Kyungsoo then said cheerfully.**

 

**“Anything for you,” the other replied, giving a quick kiss to the top of Kyungsoo’s head before disappearing up the stairs where the bathroom was.**

 

**Once Jongin disappeared up the stairs, Daehyun and Kyungsoo take a seat, both sitting on opposite sides of the couch.**

 

**“So...you used to work with Jongin before the business shut down?” Kyungsoo asked to try and fill the semi-awkward silence that had formed.**

 

**Daehyun only nodded his head, assuming Jongin must have talked about him and Kyuhyun to his boyfriend.**

 

**“We worked closely together,” Daehyun added with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**Slowly, the conversation picked up and things became less awkward between them. In the few minutes it took Jongin to prepare Kyungsoo’s bath, they were laughing and having a good time. When Jongin came downstairs to tell Kyungsoo he could go up, he was shocked to see the two with red faces and tears coming down Daehyun’s eyes from laughing so hard.**

 

**“What did I miss?” Jongin asked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.**

 

**“Nothing...nothing…” Kyungsoo stated as he calmed himself down a little and smiled up at Jongin. “Is my bath ready?”**

 

**“Yeah…” Jongin answered while pointing in the direction of the bathroom.**

 

**Getting up from the couch, Kyungsoo walked over towards Jongin, gave him a peck on the cheek, and then headed towards the bathroom. Once the sound of the bathroom door closing hit their ears, Jongin went over to Daehyun and gave him a strange look.**

 

**“What were you two talking about?” Jongin questioned as Daehyun finished wiping a few tears from his face. “It must have been something good if you could get Kyungsoo laughing like that after a long shift at the hospital.”**

 

**“We were talking about you,” Daehyun explained, a smile growing on his face. “He said he was shocked how I could work with you for so long and not try killing you, and I told him to remember who’s dating him and that he’s stuck with you.”**

 

**Jongin’s mouth dropped open when he heard he had been the topic that had caused them to laugh so hard. Leaning over, he then shoved Daehyun down with a slight pout on his face. The other simply stayed laying on the couch while hitting his hand against it and laughing all over again. Even though he felt bad about being around on Christmas Eve, so far it had been an entertaining stay.**

 

**“So...what are we even doing today?” Daehyun asked once he composed himself again.**

 

**“I mean...nothing too extravagant…” Jongin explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “I think Kyungsoo is going to cook dinner, and we’re going to go out and just have some fun.”**

 

**“I know you said it’s fine...and Kyungsoo seems really nice and all...but I still feel pretty bad considering you could be...well...doing other things if I weren’t here,” Daehyun pointed out.**

 

**“Kyungsoo and I have all of tomorrow to have sex,” Jongin said with a sharp laugh and hitting his knee. “Besides, after working so much these last two days, I don’t think Kyungsoo would be able to handle sex today,” he explained. “Now come help me get lunch ready so we can all eat when Kyungsoo is done bathing.”**

 

**Nodding his head, Daehyun got up and they headed towards the kitchen. He had no time to complain to Jongin about how he did not want to hear about his sex plans with Kyungsoo, but shrugged it off. Kyungsoo did not seem like the type of person who would talk about his sex life openly like Jongin, so he was sure he would keep his friend in line if he did it again.**

 

**\------**

**Yongguk’s House**

 

**“Come on we have to hurry,” Yongguk said as he pulled Junhong’s arms through a white button down shirt.**

 

**“Why do we have to rush so much?” Junhong asked while Yongguk turned him around and started buttoning the shirt.**

 

**“We got a bit side tracked if you haven’t realized,” Yongguk explained while his fingers fumbled with the buttons. “If you haven’t realized...you’re** **_very_ ** **alluring...it’s** **_extremely_ ** **hard not to think about having sex with you.”**

 

**“I was just watching some television,” Junhong whined slightly when suddenly Yongguk yanked away the towel that was tied around his waist.**

 

**“And the way you were sucking on the straw to your juice was on accident then?” the older questioned before tossing Junhong a pair of pants that had been in his closet.**

 

**“What can I say? I’m used to using my mouth...it’s a habit…” Junhong explained while looking at the pants and seeing they were his size, along with the shirt he was already wearing. “And how do you know my size? These are the exact sizes I need.”**

 

**“I’m good when it comes to things like this,” Yongguk explained while pulling on his own shirt. “I’ve touched you enough that I can get a feeling for what size you’d be.”**

 

**Junhong stepped into his pants and secured them after tucking his shirt into the waistband and smoothing out the material.**

 

**“These pants are so soft…” Junhong mumbled as he ran his hands over them a bit more, even gliding them over his ass which fit in snuggly.**

 

**“Of course. I wasn’t going to have you wear underwear so it needed to be something that would be comfortable,” Yongguk stated with a small smirk.**

 

**“Is someone not wearing underwear a fetish or something for you?” Junhong asked in pure curiosity as he ran his hand down the front of his pants right by his crotch.**

 

**When Junhong looked up next, he saw Yongguk standing right in front of him to a point where he could feel the man’s breath on his skin. He was about to take a step back when he was suddenly pulled in, and their lips crashed together. Junhong grabbed at Yongguk, held onto him tightly, and opened his mouth more as the older kissed him deeply.**

 

**It was only after a good minute or so that Yongguk pulled away, leaving Junhong gasping for air and feeling slightly lightheaded.**

 

**“What if I simply like the thought of your without any underwear?” Yongguk questioned. “Does that make me creepy?”**

 

**“I never said that…” Junhong stated. “Trust me...I know a lot more people who like stranger things than someone not wearing underwear,” he explained.**

 

**“Then let’s finish getting dressed so we can get going,” Yongguk told him, cupping the younger’s cheek in his hand and smiling at him.**

 

**Junhong nodded his head before Yongguk stepped away from him to get finished as well. When Junhong finished getting ready, he quickly pulled a small pouch out from his bag and went into the bathroom. When Yongguk walked in a little while later, he saw the younger finishing up some eye makeup which put a large smile on his face. He thought Junhong looked sexier with his makeup on.**

 

**Giving a small slap to Junhong’s ass, Yongguk then went and put on a small amount of makeup. After all, this was his parent’s big party of the year and he needed to make sure he looked good because he never knew who would show up. It seemed like his parent’s kept meeting more and more important people as the years went on, so he always had to look as put together as possible.**

 

**“Are you all ready?” Yongguk asked as he looked in the mirror and saw Junhong watching him with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Yeah...I’m all done,” Yongguk announced as he placed his hands on the counter. “There’s just one more thing you need,” he stated, signaling Junhong to following him back into the bedroom.**

 

**Yongguk went over towards a dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. Standing there, Junhong waited to see what it was going to be. When Yongguk turned around, he saw two masks in his hand. One was a mask that would cover the person’s eyes, cheeks, and nose and was a rose gold color with gold detailing on it. The other was a simple eye mask which was an aqua color with flecks of silver in it.**

 

**“This one's for you,” Yongguk stated as he handed Junhong the rose gold colored mask.**

 

**Taking it in his hands, Junhong looked down at it and smiled. He liked the look of it, and at least it would hide his face. When he glanced up, he saw Yongguk had already slid his mask onto his face. Junhong had to admit, Yongguk looked sexy with half of his face hidden.**

 

**Without being told, Junhong then slid on his mask and smiled at Yongguk before feeling the other’s arm around his waist. He was then guided to the front door and towards Yongguk’s car where he sat silently for almost the entire ride besides for asked a few small questions about what kind of party it was going to be and what sort of people were going to be there.**

 

**It was only when they finally arrived that Yongguk stopped him and brought him off to the side before they went in.**

 

**“You need to stay by my side while we’re in there,” Yongguk told him firmly.**

 

**“It’s not like I’d know where I was going or know anyone in there if I did leave your side,” Junhong said with a small laugh.**

 

**“I’m serious,” Yongguk stated, staring the younger down.**

 

**Junhong drooped his shoulders a little at how serious Yongguk sounded, nodding his head in the process. The older then leaned in and kissing him on the top of his head before ushering him towards the door and entering.**

 

**Right away Junhong was shocked by what he saw. If the outside of the house had not looked large enough, surely the inside was. There were men wearing suits and woman in large, extravagant gowns walking around. With confidence though, Yongguk led him farther into the house. Staying quiet, Junhong watched as other people came over to greet Yongguk as he stayed right behind him.**

 

**“Yongguk!” a strong voice called, gaining the older’s attention.**

 

**When Yongguk turned around, so did Junhong. As the man drew closer, he lifted his mask from his face and smiled at Yongguk. Instantly, Junhong ducked behind the older and hid there.**

 

**“Aaahhhhh! I thought that was you!” the older man said when Yongguk looked at him.**

 

**“Hello…?” Yongguk responded with a confused look on his face.**

 

**“Sorry, we haven’t actually met yet,” the man stated with a small chuckle. “I just started working with your father and thought I should come and introduce myself. I’m Mr. Song,” he explained.**

 

**“So...you’re working with my father now?” Yongguk asked, not remembering hearing anything about a new business partner.**

 

**“We just confirmed plans to start working together this morning, so I’m not shocked you haven’t heard yet,” Mr. Song explained. “I simply wanted to come and introduce myself since we will most likely be working together as well.”**

 

**“Well it was nice meeting you, Mr. Song,” Yongguk said as he stuck out his hand and shook Mr. Song’s.**

 

**The man then pulled back on his mask and walked away. Only then did Junhong straighten himself out while taking some shaky breaths.**

 

**“Are you alright, Junhong?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**Before the older could process what was happening, Junhong slapped a hand over his mouth and was pulling him off to the side.**

 

**“Mmmpphh!” Yongguk groaned behind the younger’s hand before finally pulling it away. “Junhong!”**

 

**“Ssshhh! Don’t say my name!” the younger told him while looking around worriedly. “That man...Mr. Song...I know him…he knows** **_me!_ ** **”**

 

**“What!?” Yongguk shouted, his eyes going wide and looking at Junhong in shock. “What do you mean you know him!?”**

 

**“He’s one of my regulars at the club…” Junhong explained quietly, pulling Yongguk in closer so he would not have to talk loud. “If he heard me talk or saw my face...he’d know me...he’d know...he would...I know it…” he rambled on worriedly while pulling at his hair slightly.**

 

**“Ssshhhhhh...Junhong...Junhong please calm down…” Yongguk told him.**

 

**“Don’t call me that while we’re here...if anyone who possibly knows me hears...that’s it...it’s over…” Junhong explained.**

 

**“Then...what do I call you?” Yongguk asked as the party continued happening around them.**

 

**“Zelo...call me Zelo...” the younger told him.**

 

**“If I call you Zelo, can you stop freaking out?” Yongguk asked, gently taking the younger’s face into his hands. “You’re wearing a mask that covers almost all of your face. As long as you don’t talk to anyone you might recognize...you’re good. And you’ll be by me the entire time so there won’t be any need for you to talk to anyone your uncertain about,” he explained calmly.**

 

**Junhong nodded his head and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down more. With a smile on his face, and rubbing his thumbs over the younger’s cheeks soothingly, he then pulled him in for a hug. He never would have thought someone Junhong knew from the club would end up being here, and he knew how worried that must have made the younger. It was only when Junhong had calmed down enough that Yongguk started guiding him away from where they had been standing, and back out with everyone else.**

 

**It did not take long, however, for Yongguk’s father and step-mother to then find him.**

 

**“Yongguk! Son!” Mr. Bang called out as he waved his son down.**

 

**Yongguk pulled Junhong along with him towards his parents with Junhong looked startled.**

 

**“So this is your friend you were bringing,” Mrs. Bang said with a pleased smile on his face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she stated.**

 

**Nervous, Junhong only nodded his head with smiled back at her. She seemed like a night enough of a person.**

 

**“Zelo,” Junhong eventually said. “My name is, Zelo,” he stated.**

 

**“It’s very nice to meet you, Zelo,” Mrs. Bang said. “I just had to come and see who my son needed to invite along.”**

 

**“We’ll let you get back to the party though. Your mother just wanted to stop by,” Mr. Bang explained. “And have you seen your brother?”**

 

**“Step-brother,” Yongguk explained.**

 

**“Yongguk!” his parents both said at the same time.**

 

**“I’m just saying that for Zelo’s sake, since he doesn’t know our family that well,” Yongguk explained with a small sigh. “You already know it doesn’t bother me to have a step-mother or a step-brother, but he should at least know.”**

 

**Mr. Bang sighed and looked at his wife before saying, “Just make sure to keep an eye out for him and ask him how his painting has been going. He’s been meeting with people trying to get things set up for himself,” his father explained.**

 

**“Yes, father,” Yongguk said just so his father would drop the topic. If he could avoid Himchan tonight that would be perfect.**

 

**“It was nice meeting you, Zelo,” Mrs. Bang added before her and Mr. Bang walked away to go entertain some guests.**

 

**Yongguk then gently pulled Junhong away and they started walking around more. People would nod their heads at Junhong, who would return the gesture, but not a lot of them bothered coming up to him. Perhaps that was because Yongguk was always busying himself with Junhong and explaining things about the party and all. Although Junhong told Yongguk he was no stranger to parties like these, because of his other masters, each party was different and this one seemed a bit overwhelming.**

 

**The two of them had just walked through a large crowd of people when his name was suddenly called loudly.**

 

**“Yongguk! Yongguk, is that you!?”**

 

**Staring at the person, he could not make out who it was behind the mask. It was too loud to properly hear the voice calling to him, and all he could tell was that it was a girl.**

 

**“Yongguk! It’s me, Seungyeon!” the girl added before stopping right in front of him with a large smile on her face, acting as if Junhong was not standing right there next to him. “Oh, Yongguk! I’m so glad I found you!”**

 

**“Shit…” Yongguk cursed under his breath before smiling at Seungyeon, leaving Junhong looking confused.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter has come to an end! And that leaves only 4 more chapters in this part of the fic! But anyways, what did we think of this fic? It appears that Yongguk and Junhong are getting to have a lot of fun with each other so far xD Junhong giving Yongguk a blowjob to wake him up, lots of touching...these two...oh boy! At the party, Junhong gets a shock very quickly when he recognizes someone from the club o_o Good think Yongguk was able to calm him down though! Junhong even got to meet Yongguk’s parents, but as Zelo (: But...Yongguk’s parents want him to go and talk with Himchan. If Himchan’s name would have been mentioned...imagine how terrified and shocked Junhong would have been! Then...to add more hecticness to the early night...looks like someone is coming to look for Yongguk...but Yongguk is not thrilled to be found! What will this Seongyeon person bring to the table!? Not let’s talk about a bit Daehyun and the situation he is currently in. Almost right away when he meets up with Jongin, he gets asked about Jongup and how he is doing. Thankfully, Daehyun tells Jongup that he should not worry about Jongup because he wants Jongin’s relationship with Kyungsoo to work out. It is also good that Daehyun seems to have kicked it off on the right foot with Kyungsoo ^-^ Hopefully Christmas Eve goes well for them! So come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	49. I Want To Leave

**Junhong continued watching in confusion until the girl suddenly rushed forward and looped her arms around Yongguk’s neck. In the process, she shoved him farther away, causing him to stumble.**

 

**“Seungyeon, be careful,” Yongguk told her firmly as he looked over at Junhong apologetically. “You rudely shoved my guest,” he stated.**

 

**Seungyeon tilted her head to the side slightly and looked at Junhong before giving him a small smile. Nervously, Junhong adjusted the mask on his face and smiled back. There was something about this girl he did not like.**

 

**“Sorry…” Seungyeon said in a non-apologetic voice.**

 

**“It’s alright,” Junhong replied back in an unsure voice.**

 

**“No...it’s not!” Yongguk then replied as he shoved Seungyeon away from him.**

 

**“Yongguk…”**

 

**“Don’t. There’s no cause for you to be rude like that when you clearly saw I was with someone,” Yongguk explained in a firm voice, as he stared down at Seungyeon.**

 

**“That’s no way to look at your girlfriend,” Seungyeon pouted before crossing her arms over her chest, purposefully pushing her breasts up as much as she could to make them look bigger.**

 

**“G-girlfriend…?” Junhong asked with a frown now on his face.**

 

**“Zelo...don’t get the wrong idea. She’s just-”**

 

**“Going to be his future** **_wife!_ ** **” Seungyeon suddenly stated before latching back onto Yongguk. “Now...if you’d be so kind as to shoo for a while so we can talk,” she then said to Junhong with a victorious smirk on her face. In the process, she also made a motion with her hand to tell him to go away.**

 

**“But…” Junhong stammered as he looked from Seungyeon to Yongguk nervously. “But…”**

 

**“Is he so immature that he can’t entertain himself for a few minutes without you, Yongguk?” Seungyeon asked in an annoyed voice. She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. “Some people are just pathetic.”**

 

**“Seungyeon!” Yongguk shouted. “Stop. Being. Rude.”**

 

**Seungyeon simply pouted her lips again before boredly looking back over at Junhong.**

 

**“Now you’ve gone and made him mad because you couldn’t do as I asked,” Seungyeon stated before fixing her hair so it was more out of her face.**

 

**“But...he said** **_you_ ** **were being rude…” Junhong innocently pointed out. “So...** **_you’re_ ** **the problem...not me…” he explained.**

 

**“Why you-!” Seungyeon pushed herself away from Yongguk and walked over to Junhong with her hand raised in the air, ready to strike him.**

 

**Before her hand could fall, however, Yongguk grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Seungyeon looked behind her in confusion before she lowered her arm.**

 

**“Zelo...can you give us a couple of minutes, please?” Yongguk asked, seeing that they were gathering unneeded attention because of their rowdiness. “Just stay close…” he added worriedly now that he knew some of Junhong’s other masters were here tonight.**

 

**“Alright,” Junhong agreed before starting to step away. “Because you asked** **_nicely!_ ** **” he added as he shot Seungyeon a small glare.**

 

**Turning away from Yongguk and Seungyeon, Junhong started walking away a little. Since he had been talking to Yongguk most of the time, he had not actually looked around too much. Now that he had a few minutes to kill, he started looking at the paintings on the wall and the chandeliers on the ceiling. Before he knew it, when he turned back around, he could not see Yongguk anymore. People had shuffled around and he had moved to a different part of the room to the point where he was not sure which direction Yongguk was even in if he did want to find him.**

 

**Panic started to set in. People were looking at him strange since they did not recognize him, some of whom were his masters, which only made things worse. He was just thankful his mask hid the majority of his face, unlike others who were much less hidden.**

 

**_My featrues are mostly hidden...no one can recognize me easily..._ ** **Junhong told himself as he tried to keep his breathing normal and not hyperventilate.**

 

**Junhong turned around and around, trying to catch a glimpse of Yongguk, when he suddenly bumped right into someone, sending him crashing to the floor.**

 

**“Sorry about that,” the voice said in a worried tone. “These parties always tend to get a bit too crowded.”**

 

**As Junhong sat there, he felt himself starting to sweat. That voice. He knew that voice.**

 

**_Shit, shit, shit, shit! What do I do!?_ ** **Junhong shouted to himself.**

 

**“Are you alright?” the person asked as he bent down and offered a hand to him.**

 

**Placing his hands on the floor, Junhong pushed himself up without touching the other man. He then pushed his hands into his pocket, trying to hide any part of him that would give himself away to the other.**

 

**“I am sorry about bumping into you like that,” he said again. “I’m Himchan by the way...and you are…?”**

 

**“Zelo…” Junhong said, trying to lower his voice and make it sound different so it would be unrecognizable.**

 

**“Why are you acting so strange, Zelo?” Himchan then asked. “Are you alright?”**

 

**Junhong was about to look up when suddenly he saw how close Himchan had gotten to him. The other was bending down and tilting his head up so he could look at his face. That caused Junhong to jump back and bump into someone else, making him almost fall over again. Himchan was quick, however, and caught him by his elbow so he could pull him in closer so he fell against his chest.**

 

**Feeling as if this was going to give him away, Junhong instantly pushed himself away from the other. Just then, Junhong’s saving grace came as he heard Yongguk call for him.**

 

**“Zelo!” Yongguk shouted loudly. “Finally, I found you,” he sighed.**

 

**Right when he turned around, Junhong was yanked away from Himchan and back to Yongguk’s side.**

 

**“He’s with you?” Himchan asked, now not seeming as entertained with Junhong.**

 

**“Yes, I invited him to come with me,” Yongguk stated. “Zelo…” he said as he turned towards the younger, “...this is, Himchan...my step-brother.”**

 

**Junhong swore his knees could have given out under him right at that second. Himchan...one of his masters...was Yongguk’s step-brother!? No! No, no, no, no! This could not be happening to him. Although he was doing his best to stay calm, he knew he was breathing heavier than before and it was making him feel slightly lightheaded. But he had to stay calm, he could not worry Yongguk while they were in front of Himchan.**

 

**“Father asked me to ask you about how your painting is going. I guess you’ve been doing well?” Yongguk asked when he felt Junhong grabbing onto him more tightly.**

 

**“Well...since I doubt you really care...I don’t see a reason to go telling you,” Himchan stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “If your friend was interested though...I wouldn’t mind telling him.”**

 

**“He’s not,” Yongguk answered for Junhong. “And now we’re leaving,” he stated before pulling Junhong away with him.**

 

**Very happily, Junhong left with Yongguk, not even sparing a small glance back at Himchan. As soon as they were far enough away, Junhong took control and started dragging Yongguk to where he wanted to be. In the end, they wound up in what appeared to be a small library with the door closed behind them. Before Yongguk could even say anything, Junhong had his arms looped around him with his head buried into the side of his neck.**

 

**“A-are you alright, Zelo?” Yongguk asked as he rubbed the younger’s back soothingly.**

 

**“Yongguk…” Junhong weakly said as he held onto the older even harder.**

 

**“What’s wrong?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“I want to go...I want to leave…” Junhong managed to get out.**

 

**“We’ve only been here a little over an hour,” Yongguk explained to him.**

 

**“I-I just can’t…” the younger muttered, his voice cracking slightly. “There’s too many people here who could find me and know me…”**

 

**“You’ve been at other parties though,” Yongguk stated, trying to understand why this was bothering him so much.**

 

**“My other masters know when I’m at a party usually. None of them know this time around,” Junhong explained before picking his head up from Yongguk’s neck.**

 

**“Would it really make you feel a lot better if we left?” Yongguk asked, running his hand over the younger’s hair before cupping his face in a comforting manner.**

 

**“I don’t want to ruin your night...but yes…” Junhong replied guiltily.**

 

**“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Yongguk told him seriously. “I don’t want you to be stressed or worried all night. That’s not the point of the party. I just wanted to take you out to have some fun, but if it’s not fun...there’s no point.”**

 

**Pushing himself closer, Junhong pressed his lips up against Yongguk’s. The two of them stood there holding each other for a little while before they separated.**

 

**“I’ll tell my parents that you aren’t feeling well and that I’ll be taking you back home,” Yongguk instructed.**

 

**Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Junhong nodded his head. They turned around the leave the room and found the door was cracked open slightly. Neither of them thought they had left it open, but did not bother worrying about it at the moment.**

 

**Junhong stood off to the side as Yongguk went to find his parents and tell them that they were going to be leaving early. His parents were of course sad to hear the news but did not hesitate to let them leave if Junhong was not feeling well. Mrs. Bang had even quickly wrapped out some of the food they would be serving and sent Yongguk back with some. After he then returned to Junhong, he ushered the other out the door and to their car.**

 

**The drive home was filled with silence as Junhong played with the bag Yongguk’s mother had put the food in. They had both taken off their masks and placed them in the center council in between the two of them for now.**

 

**“Sorry I made you leave the party early…” Junhong apologized when he realized they were almost back to Yongguk’s place.**

 

**“It’s alright. If you were uncomfortable I wouldn’t want you to suffer,” Yongguk explained just as his house came into view.**

 

**Looking up from the bag in his lap, Junhong glanced over at the older.**

 

**“You’re so much different from my other masters,” Junhong stated with a small, nervous smile.**

 

**“Different in a good way I am hoping,” Yongguk replied.**

 

**“None of my other masters would have left because I was feeling uncomfortable…I wouldn’t have even been able to tell them how I felt...” Junhong then explained with a frown on his face. “I’m almost certain they would have flaunted me to my other masters and then let them have their turns with me…”**

 

**Speeding for a couple of seconds so he could reach his driveway and put his car in park, Yongguk then leaned over, cupped Junhong’s face in his hands, pulled the younger in towards him, and planted a hard kiss on his lips. When they pulled away, Junhong was breathless and staring directly into Yongguk’s eyes.**

 

**“Don’t ever think for a second that I would do something like that to you...ever!” Yongguk clarified. “Do you understand me?”**

 

**Junhong could only stare at Yongguk with a blank expression on his face. That had been the last thing he had expected out of the older.**

 

**“I asked...do you understand me?” Yongguk asked once more.**

 

**“Yes...I understand, Yongguk…” Junhong finally answered after he shook himself out of his daze.**

 

**Yongguk then grabbed the bag of food off Junhong’s lap and opened his door to start heading inside. Junhong was right behind him in a matter of seconds and closed the front door behind them, making sure it was locked as well.**

 

**As Yongguk worked on putting the food away, Junhong stood in the kitchen doorway, nervously playing with the bottom of his shirt. When Yongguk looked around and saw this, he let out a small sigh and approached the younger.**

 

**“What’s wrong now?” Yongguk questioned as he led Junhong towards the couch and had him sit down.**

 

**“Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?” Junhong questioned with a fake smile on his face.**

 

**“Junhong. I know you most likely don’t lie to your other masters, so try not to make it a habit with me,” Yongguk told him in a firm voice. “So tell me what’s wrong so we can work this out. I don’t want your holiday being ruined because you won’t talk.”**

 

**With a small sigh, Junhong turned his head down.**

 

**“What did you talk about with that girl?” Junhong questioned.**

 

**“You mean, Seungyeon?” Yongguk asked, shocked that something like this would be bothering him.**

 

**“She seemed close to you,” Junhong pointed out in a small voice.**

 

**“Hardly,” the older replied while shaking his head. “My father had planned on arranging a marriage between me and her, but then my father found out I was gay and well...now I just have to be civil towards her when she’s around.”**

 

**“So...are you still planning on marrying her…?” Junhong then asked, still not looking up at Yongguk.**

 

**“Of course not,” Yongguk stated immediately. “I’ve been dropping hints at her that I’m not interested in her like that, but she’s so dense she’s having a hard time picking up on them,” he explained.**

 

**That earned a small laugh from Junhong which made Yongguk smile. He did not like seeing the younger looked distressed like he had just been.**

 

**“So then what was tonight about?” Junhong then asked as he lifted his head up and look Yongguk in the eyes.**

 

**“She wanted to know why I had brought you along to the party instead of asking her,” Yongguk explained with a heavy sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. “I told her the same excuse I told my parents in case they ever talked about it. She just wasn’t very happy with it...or you.”**

 

**“Ahhh…” was all Junhong could mumble.**

 

**“Is someone jealous perhaps?” Yongguk then asked, using his hand to grab Junhong’s chin and turn it towards him more. “Do I need to do something to show you why you shouldn’t be jealous?”**

 

**“Please…” Junhong begged, already feeling his body turning hot.**

 

**“Please what?” Yongguk asked, a smirk gracing his face.**

 

**“Please, master,” Junhong finished.**

 

**Yongguk wasted no time dragging Junhong upstairs and started stripping him as fast as he could. Junhong was shocked at how fast Yongguk had managed to strip him without ruining any of the clothes he had been wearing. He then attempted to try stripping Yongguk as well, but the older stopped him, and pushed him away so he was laying down on the bed.**

 

**“Stay there,” Yongguk told him, pointing right at him.**

 

**Staying put, Yongguk watched as Junhong went over to one of the bags he had brought with him. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation about what Yongguk was going to pull out to use on him. When the older turned around, however, his mouth dropped open. There were bondage cuffs, a vibrating cockring, a huge dildo, a ball gag, a blindfold, a riding crop, and a paddle.**

 

**“Wow...that’s...quite a selection…” Junhong muttered out as Yongguk approached the bed and placed the items down.**

 

**“I’m going to have to get the jealousy out of you one way or another so...go big or go home,” Yongguk stated. “Now get on your hands and knees.”**

 

**Flipping over, Junhong positioned himself like Junhong had wanted and waited to see what would happen next. He could hear the sound of the cuffs Junhong had grabbed were undone. One of them were then secured around his ankle and felt as it was attached to the bed. Junhong did not look back as Yongguk secured the other cuff around his other ankle. After that was done, he felt as Junhong started guiding him into the position he wanted him in, placing a stack of pillows under his stomach to make him more comfortable.**

 

**Now that he was stretched forward more, he watched as Yongguk secured two more sets of cuffs around his wrists.**

 

**“Is that comfortable?” Yongguk asked, double checking the cuffs one more time.**

 

**“It’s alright,” Junhong confirmed before feeling a hand run over his head reassuringly.**

 

**“Good,” Yongguk replied, kissing the younger on the back of the neck.**

 

**Junhong then felt as Yongguk started moving the pillows he had placed under him. Thinking nothing of it, he moved in order to help the older. He found that to be a good idea when he felt Yongguk’s hand around his cock as he started jerking him off. Pushing his head into the mattress he started moaning. His hips thrust into the pillows beneath him as he tried to get more pleasure. It was building and building and building and then...it was put to an end.**

 

**“Oh God! Please no!” Junhong begged right away as he felt the cockring being secured around the base of his cock.**

 

**“I can’t have you cumming just yet,” Yongguk told him before pressing the switch to make the cockring start vibrating.**

 

**That sent Junhong into a whole new world of pleasure as he started tugging at his restraints and humping against the pillows under him. He had completely forgotten that Yongguk was standing right next to him until he heard the sound of a bottle opening. Looking over towards the older man, he saw a half used bottle of lube in his hands.**

 

**“Don’t give me that look, everyone jerks off,” Yongguk stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he squeezed some of the substance into his fingers.**

 

**Junhong tried watching Yongguk as he disappeared behind him and started running his lubed up fingers over his puckered entrance. He could not stop himself from moaning as he felt Yongguk start to finger him and stretch him out. But he could also feel the older kissing him along his spine and rubbing the inside of his thighs with his free hand. It was only when Yongguk had three fingers in him and he was a moaning mess that the older pulled out.**

 

**“Are you ready?” Yongguk asked as he opened up the lube again a squeezed a fair amount onto the dildo he had selected from Junhong’s bag.**

 

**“Please...please…” Junhong begged as he bucked his hips a couple more times in need.**

 

**With a pleased smile on his face, Yongguk finished lathering on the lube before bringing the dildo down to the younger’s entrance. As soon as he pressed the head of the dildo against the puckered hole, Junhong jutted back, trying to get it inside of him faster. Yongguk landed a firm smack on his ass as a warning which Junhong understood right away.**

 

**When Junhong finally relaxed more, Yongguk started pushing the dildo into him. The sounds that left the younger’s mouth were starting to turn Yongguk on.**

 

**“You took that very easily,” Yongguk commented as he watched how Junhong’s ass clenched down greedily on the dildo lodged in him now.**

 

**“What can I say? I’m into ass play,” Junhong said with a small laugh since that was very obvious from what he did for a living.**

 

**Then without saying anything, Yongguk then grabbed the blindfold and slid it over his eyes. With the cockring vibrating, the large dildo stretching him out, and now the blindfold cutting off his version, Junhong did not know what to do. Everything felt much more heightened and he could not stop humping the pillow, looking for a release he would not find as long as the cockring was in place.**

 

**In the middle of all of Junhong’s moaning, Yongguk grabbed the riding crop and brought it down on his ass. The younger let out a startled gasp at the sudden hit but continued on moaning. Yongguk managed to land a few more hits on Junhong’s butt, turning it a nice shade of red, before he suddenly heard the doorbell ringing repeatedly.**

 

**“It looks like I’ll need to step away for a little bit,” Yongguk stated as he grabbed the ball gag off the bed.**

 

**“No...please...I can’t wait…” Junhong replied through his moans.**

 

**“It shouldn't be long,” Yongguk told him before sliding the ball gag between the younger’s lips and securing it at the back of his head. “But I’ll use this just in case you cannot contain your voice.”**

 

**Junhong moaned through the gag as he felt the bed shift as Yongguk got up. He then listened as the bedroom door opened and closed, leaving him alone in a horny mess.**

 

**Yongguk went down the stairs, fixing his clothes since he did not know who was at the door, and checked himself over once more before opening the door.**

 

**“Yongguk!”**

 

**_Shit!_ ** **Yongguk said to himself, full panic setting in right away.**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has been completed!!!! Looks like it was Seungyeon who was coming to bother Yongguk. Another new character has been thrown into the plot! What do we think about her so far and the type of interaction she had with Junhong. Yongguk tried to handle the situation as best as he could but in the end...that turned out to be more interesting for Junhong. Who felt anxious when Junhong ran into Himchan!? While Himchan seemed interested in him, Junhong wanted nothing to do with him and only wanted to get away. And now...Junhong knows that Himchan is Yongguk’s step-brother o_o *plays dramatic music* After that whole ordeal is over, Junhong wanted nothing more than to leave and we can all thank Yongguk for being so kind and considerate and allowing for them to leave. It looks like we have a little bit of a jealous Junhong on our hands though! Thankfully it looks like Yongguk knows how to handle that situation ;P But it seems like Junhong does not mind the situation he is in right now ^-^ Now the question is...who is at the door…? Make sure to come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	50. It's A Prank!

**“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Seungyeon asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.**

 

**“I…” Yongguk muttered as he still tried to process who was standing in front of him. A quick glance past her and he saw there was a car still running with someone in the driver's seat. She had clearly been driven here and hopped out without pulling her coat back on.**

 

**“Yongguk…?” she called as she waved a hand in front of his face to grab his attention again.**

 

**“Oh um...about that...I…”**

 

**“Don’t be like that, silly. The gentleman thing to do is invite a woman into his house when she shows up at his doorstep,” Seungyeon stated with her cutest laugh passing her lips.**

 

**Yongguk stood there with his mouth open before being gently moved aside by Seungyeon as she came in and made herself comfortable on his couch. She crossed one of her legs over the other and smoothed out her dress, acting as if she had been expected to show up. When she turned her heads towards him, she then worked on tucking any loose hair behind her ear, still smiling as if she were the picture of innocence and everything good in the world. Another small giggle passed her lips as he saw the confused expression on Yongguk’s face.**

 

**“Seungyeon...I don’t mean to be rude but...w-what are you doing here?” Yongguk questioned, truly confused.**

 

**Seungyeon dropped her hand away from her ear and placed it back in her lap with a small pout on her lips.**

 

**“I was looking for you when dinner came around, because of course I wanted to sit next to you and talk more. When I couldn’t find you, I asked your parents where you were,” she explained while adjusting her dress a bit.**

 

**“And they told you I’d headed home,” Yongguk finished, knowing that must have been what had happened. After all, his parents had no reason to lie to her or anything.**

 

**“They said your stupid friend ended up getting sick. Well...they didn’t call him stupid but...that’s what he is so you can’t blame me for ad libbing,” Seungyeon stated with an agitated puff of air. “I told you it was a bad idea to bring him and that you should have taken** **_me_ ** **instead.”**

 

**“Seungyeon...stop,” Yongguk told her firmly. “It wasn’t his fault he was feeling ill, so leave it be.”**

 

**Standing up from where she had been sitting, Seungyeon stomped her foot on the floor and stared at Yongguk. The man was shocked at her sudden action and found himself taking a step back.**

 

**“Why are you taking his side for everything!?** **_I’m_ ** **the one your supposed to be getting close to so we can get married! Spend time with me instead of your stupid little friend!” she screamed, furious that she was not the center of Yongguk’s world.**

 

**“Oh my gosh, Seungyeon! Get it through your head. Please!” Yongguk screamed at her. “I’m not interested in you like that!”**

 

**Another puff of air left her mouth as her face started turning red. She was being rejected? Usually men were lining up to get a date with her or spend some personal time together. Seungyeon was completely baffled why Yongguk was not like all the other men.**

 

**“I know what will change your mind!” she stated in full confidence, pushing her chest out to try and make herself look more appealing to the man standing in front of her.**

 

**“Seungyeon…” Yongguk groaned with a slight roll of his eyes. “There’s no point.”**

 

**“You’re coming with me!” she then exclaimed with a victorious smile on her face.**

 

**Before Yongguk could tell what was happening, she was grabbing onto his arm and started pulling him up the stairs. Her grip might as well have been a bear trap from how hard she was clinging to him.**

 

**“Your bedroom must be around here somewhere…” Seungyeon stated as he looked up and down the hallway. “Which is your bedroom?”**

 

**“We’re not going to my bedroom,” Yongguk told her with a sigh. “Things aren’t ending like that tonight.”**

 

**“Which is your bedroom!?” she screamed this time around, becoming infuriated that Yongguk was not going along with what she wanted.**

 

**Nervous that Seungyeon might accidentally hear Junhong moaning in his room, he did not realize that he had glanced right at his door which was close by. Catching the slight eye glance, Seungyeon turned around and spotted his door.**

 

**Releasing Yongguk’s arm, she turned towards the door and made a straight line for it as she jogged over. Before she could be stopped, she threw the door open. Yongguk had tired to place a hand on the door to keep it closed, but she already had it too far open by the time he reached it.**

 

**“Come on, Yong-! Aaaahhhh!” A large, long, loud scream left her mouth as she saw what was happening on the bed.**

 

**Junhong was restrained there, a moaning mess as he thrust against the pillows under him. He was completely in his own world, not even aware of the screaming girl who had just entered the room. Not to mention his moans were so loud he must have drowned out any other sounds.**

 

**Before Seungyeon could get another scream out, Yongguk slapped a hand over her mouth, dragged her out of the room, slammed the door shut, and shoved her up against the nearest wall. He held her in place as he tried to think about how he would go about explaining the current situation. Right away, though, she yanked his hand off her mouth and slapped him hard across the face.**

 

**Yongguk’s head snapped to the side and he could feel a handprint forming on his face from where he had been hit. He pressed his tongue against the his cheek that had been slapped and gave his head a small shake, honely shocked that Seungyeon had that much power behind her strike.**

 

**“What the fuck was that!?” she screamed, pointing back towards the room.**

 

**“Seungyeon...listen to me…” Yongguk told her, still keeping her trapped against the wall with his hands pressed against the wall on both sides of her.**

 

**“No! No, I won’t!” Seungyeon hollered.**

 

**“Seungyeon, please. I-!”**

 

**“That’s the same boy who was at the party with you! I know it was!” she continued to scream.**

 

**“Seungyeon…” Yongguk tried calling her again, using a soft voice to try calming her down. He reached his hand up to stroke her hair but she instantly slapped his hand away and shot him a glare.**

 

**“What sort of** **_sick_ ** **,** **_fucked up_ ** **, games are you trying to play here, Yongguk!?” Seungyeon demanded to know. “Is this some sort of plan to try and get me uninterested in you!?”**

 

**“I already told you downstairs that I’m not interested in you like that, and again when I said the night was not going to end in my bedroom,” Yongguk explained to her, running one of his hands through his hair in agitation. “What you saw has absolutely nothing to do with you.”**

 

**“You...you’re messed up, Yongguk…” she stated with tears in her eyes.**

 

**Yongguk let out an agitated sigh as he tilted his head down and closed his eyes to try and think a little. This was all happening so fast and talking with Seungyeon in this hysterical state was as effective as talking to a brick wall.**

 

**“It’s a prank!” Seungyeon then exclaimed as she tilted her head back and sharpy laughed.**

 

**“Seungyeon, listen, I-”**

 

**“For you to play a prank like this...it’s** **_fucked_ ** **up…!” she then shouted, cutting him off from being able to say anything. “I can’t believe you’d do something like this, Bang Yongguk. Perhaps I was putting you on a pedestal too quickly…”**

 

**Lowering his arms so she could move, Yongguk watched as Seungyeon stormed down the stairs and out of his house. The door slammed loudly behind her and all he could do was slump to the floor with his hands covering his face. He had no idea what was going to happen next.**

 

**Was she going to go and tell his parents what she had just seen?**

 

**_No...she’d be too embarrassed to go and do something like that..._ ** **Yongguk told himself with a shake of his head.**

 

**Was she going to leave him alone now?**

 

**_Knowing her stubborn behavior she really does think this could be a prank...she’ll probably come bother me again in the near future..._ ** **he continued thinking to himself.**

 

**After composing himself for a couple more minutes, he stood up from the floor and entered the bedroom again, and just in perfect timing. As he entered, he witnessed Junhong having a dry orgasm and closed his eyes as he listened to the way the younger moaned in immense pleasure.**

 

**“I’m back,” Yongguk called lightly once Junhong’s orgasm had finished.**

 

**Not hearing the older, Junhong continued to moan and hump against the pillow under him. It was only when Yongguk went up to the bed and placed a hand on his shaking ass that the younger calmed down and stopped moving and moaning as much.**

 

**“I’m back,” Yongguk said again, this time lightly patting Junhong on the ass before reaching up and undoing the ball gag.**

 

**Yongguk watched as Junhong pushed the ball gag from his mouth and took a couple of heavy breaths.**

 

**“W-wel-welcome back...m-master…” Junhong managed to get out as his body shook in pleasure.**

 

**“Is someone enjoying himself?” Yongguk asked before giving a harder smack to Junhong’s ass.**

 

**“Aaahhh~! Yes! Yes, master~!” the younger cried out.**

 

**Running his hand soothingly over Junhong’s ass, he waited until it appeared that the younger was more relaxed before pulling the vibrator out of his ass. As soon as it popped out, he heard Junhong let out a small whine and watched as he shook his butt a bit.**

 

**“Let’s see what else was packed for you,” Yongguk stated as he tossed the vibrator onto the bed.**

 

**Junhong only listened to the rustling sound as Yongguk went through all the different toys he had brought with. Even he was unsure of all that were in there because Seunghyun had packed some as well. He could hear as Yongguk let out small a “oh” and “ah” now and then as he discovered more toys in the bag.**

 

**When the sounds stopped, Junhong figured the older had found something he could use to entertain himself with. He was about to call out to Yongguk when all of the sudden his blindfold was removed and light flooded back into his eyes. Junhong squinted momentarily until he could focus his eyes on Yongguk’s face which was only a few inches away.**

 

**“Oh, you’re so cute!” Yongguk exclaimed as he saw the lust filled eyes of the younger.**

 

**“Huh...that’s not usually what my other masters call me at a time like this,” Junhong stated with a small laugh while his hips continued moving against the pillow beneath him.**

 

**“Well I’m not like your other masters. Now am I?” Yongguk asked.**

 

**“No…” Junhong admitted with a smile on his face. He much preferred spending his time with Yongguk than some of his rougher masters.**

 

**“Then let’s have some more fun,” the older said, holding up the toy that had caught his attention.**

 

**Junhong looked and could not help but smile a little at what he saw Yongguk holding. No doubt the older had never seen something like that until now, so it was no shock he wanted to use it.**

 

**“I’m curious how this will look in you…” Yongguk admitted.**

 

**“Then stick it in,” Junhong told him, a smirk running over his face. “You know I love taking things up my ass,” he added, winking as Yongguk and shaking his butt more.**

 

**Yongguk moved behind Junhong and grabbed some lube, spreading some over the dildo with an animal tail attached on the end, this one being a fox. Once he had it prepared, he started pushing it into the younger. The pleasured sounds that flew from his mouth were enough to start to get him hard.**

 

**When the dildo was snug in place, Junhong found himself shaking his butt and feeling the faux fur brushing against his legs slightly. With a couple more swing of his hips, the younger suddenly felt a sharp pain on one of his buttcheeks. Turning his head the best he could in his current position, he managed to see Yongguk biting him. The older dug his teeth in a little more, drawing out a loud groan from Junhong, before releasing him.**

 

**“Sorry...your ass just looked so delicious,” Yongguk explained as he licked his lips.**

 

**“No one’s bit my ass in a long time,” Junhong moaned out as he approached another dry orgasm.**

 

**“How could anyone not?” Yongguk asked while running his hand over where he had just bitten. “It looks so nice and plump...juicy…”**

 

**Junhong groaned upon hearing that and buried his face into the mattress in embarrassment.** **_Juicy?_ ** **Had Yongguk just called his ass** **_juicy?_ ** **Was it even possible for an ass to be juicy!? While he was thinking that he felt another sharp pain in his other buttcheek. When he felt the older dig his teeth in even more, he had another dry orgasm. Even as he shook in pleasure, Yongguk did not release his hold on him. The man was like a lion who was keeping hold of its kill and refusing to let it go.**

 

**When Junhong settled into the pillows beneath his hips Yongguk finally opened his mouth, leaving a second mark on his ass. Surely those marks would turn into bruises in a day or two. Junhong only hoped they would not make it uncomfortable for him to sit.**

 

**Breathing hard, the younger did not hear when Yongguk opened the fly of his pants and shoved them off his legs. He only felt when the man was rubbing his erection against his ass, smearing precum over his cheeks.**

 

**Not being able to help himself, Junhong began to moan because of the sensation of Yongguk’s hot, throbbing cock on his ass. All he could do was anticipate it thrusting into him. As soon as he found himself thinking about that, however, the feeling of Yongguk’s cock disappeared from his ass.**

 

**The bed shifted as Yongguk moved back around to the front of him. Cutely, he let out some whimpers and pouted his lips when Yongguk could see his face again.**

 

**“Do you want something?” Yongguk asked as he stroked his erection a couple of times.**

 

**“Only your cock,” Junhong replied innocently.**

 

**“Where do you want my cock?” the older then questioned.**

 

**Desperate for the older man’s cock anywhere in him, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.**

 

**With a smirk on his face, Yongguk moved directly in front of Junhong, and pumped his cock a few more times. Since the younger’s head was slightly angled down because of his current position, he moved so his crotch was closer to Junhong’s mouth, and held his cock so it was easier for Junhong to get, and placed a hand under the younger’s chin so he could help lift his head to make things easier for him. Then he watched as Junhong eagerly slid his mouth over his erection and started to bob his head.**

 

**Loud moans flew from Yongguk’s mouth as he enjoyed Junhong’s skilled tongue running all along his erection. He already knew the younger was very skilled in this area, but he still could not help but be impressed each time.**

 

**It did not take long before Yongguk felt the need to cum. Quickly, he grabbed onto Junhong’s hair and pulled the younger’s mouth off of him.**

 

**“I want to be in you when I cum,” Yongguk told him.**

 

**“Please…” was all Junhong could mutter at the moment as he worked on catching his breath, savoring the taste of Yongguk in his mouth, and licking any precum off his lips.**

 

**The older moved back around to Junhong’s ass, quickly opened the lube and covered his erection, and then looked down at the younger’s ass. The dildo with the tail on the end was still in him, but he did not want to take that out.**

 

**“Do you stretch easily?” Yongguk asked as he took the tail in his hands and flipped it up so it was now resting on Junhong’s back.**

 

**“Yeah...I guess I do…” Junhong replied. “Why…?”**

 

**Without answering the question, Yongguk lined himself up with Junhong’s already stretched hole, and worked on pushing himself inside.**

 

**The younger moaned loudly as his back arched and as he had yet another dry orgasm. Yongguk loved the feeling of Junhong’s ass becoming tighter as he pushed himself in. He did not stop until he was fully sheathed inside of him, buried balls deep.**

 

**Yongguk felt how Junhong shivered under him, letting out small moans, and trying to stay as still as possible.**

 

**“Sorry…” Yongguk apologized, realizing he probably should have told Junhong what he was going to do.**

 

**“Move…” the younger then begged, his hands clutching onto the cover under him.**

 

**“What?”**

 

**“Move! I need your cock moving in me!” Junhong shouted before starting to move his hips.**

 

**With that said, Yongguk started to thrust as well. He grabbed onto Junhong’s hips and used them to pull the younger back against him to make his thrusts harder and faster. With each adjustment he made to their pace or his angle, he could hear Junhong moaning more in pleasure.**

 

**In no time he had a good pace built up and had Junhong in a moaning mess under him. The younger had three more dry orgasms while he was being thrust into, each one making him increasingly more sensitive. Yongguk loved feeling each time Junhong orgasmed because of how tight he would become around him. It would get slightly harder to move inside of him, but it felt amazing around his cock.**

 

**“Junhong...cumming! I’m cumming!” Yongguk shouted as his thrusts became even faster as his pleasure increased with each snap of his hips.**

 

**“Aaah~! L-let me cum!” Junhong begged, feeling as if his cock was about to explode. Surely the pillow beneath his was soaked in pre-cum by now.**

 

**Yongguk did not hear him, however, as he cried out loudly in pleasure before thrusting all the way inside the younger and cumming. Junhong let out a satisfied moan as he felt Yongguk filling him with his cum, and awaited his own release.**

 

**Expecting the older to pull out and let him cum, Junhong was shocked when he felt a heavy weight land on his back. He then felt breath against his ear and thought that maybe Yongguk was playing around with him. Laughing at the ticklish sensation against his skin, Junhong turned to face Yongguk. His mouth dropped at what he saw though. Yongguk...completely passed out.**

 

**“YA!” Junhong shouted, shrugging his shoulders a bit to try and nudge Yongguk awake. “Yongguk! Wake up!” he shouted again.**

 

**Junhong attempted to move, but of course how he was tied down did not allow him to do so. A small whine left his mouth as he shifted and in turn rubbed his throbbing erection against the pillows.**

 

**“Yongguk...wake up...please…?” he begged.**

 

**It was still early in the night so he knew it would be uncomfortable to spend all night bent over like this, restrained to the bed, and with Yongguk’s cock and the dildo inside of him. While the older was quite heavy with all his weight resting on him, he had to admit that he liked the feeling of him on top of him like that.**

 

**As the minutes ticked by, it did not take Junhong long before he realized he would be stuck like this until Yongguk woke himself up. Trying as hard as he could to feel more comfortable, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light slumber. Some sleep would be better than no sleep, after all.**

 

**Sometime later into the night, Yongguk started to stir. He nuzzled his head slightly and immediately smelled Junhong, which brought a smile to his face. The smell of sweat and sex on his skin must have been one of the best smells he had ever smelled. Grunting slightly, he picked himself up from where he was laying only to find he was slightly uncomfortable. When he finally looked down, he gasped at what he saw. He was still fully inside of Junhong.**

 

**Slowly he tried pulling himself out without waking the younger. Once he managed to pull out successfully he looked at the clock on his nightstand to see it was already 3:34am. Cursing at himself for falling asleep like that, he then worked on pulling the dildo out of Junhong. That, however, woke the younger.**

 

**“Yongguk…” Junhong groaned as he did his best to look back at the older through sleepy eyes.**

 

**“I'm so sorry, Junhong,” Yongguk apologized right away. “Let me get you free and in a more comfortable position.”**

 

**The younger was so tired by now that he only nodded his head before falling into another light sleep. He vaguely registered as Yongguk freed his wrists and ankles from their restraints and then moved him off the stack of pillows. After the pillows hit the floor, he opened his eyes again only to see a worried looking Yongguk.**

 

**“Mmmm…what's wrong?” Junhong asked as he slowly blinked his eyes.**

 

**“I forgot all about the cock ring…” Yongguk stated in a horrified voice. “I'll take it off now!”**

 

**Before Yongguk could get his hands on the cock ring Junhong was stopping him. Looking at the younger in confusion he drew his hands back.**

 

**“Leave it for now,” Junhong told him tiredly.**

 

**“But that can't be comfortable,” Yongguk reasoned as he looked down at the younger's poor member. “I’ve built you up so much and made you keep it all in like this…I-”**

 

**“Unless you're willing to go a few more rounds this early in the morning…don't take it off right now,” Junhong explained, cutting Yongguk off but not caring since he felt so exhausted.**

 

**“I'll make it up to you!” Yongguk quickly exclaimed.**

 

**“Trust me...I already have a plan.”**

 

**At that, Yongguk sat back on the bed and gave a Junhong a confused look. What did he mean by that? Was something going to happen to him now? Was Junhong allowed to do something to him without him knowing?**

 

**As he was thinking, he was suddenly pulled down onto the bed so he was partially laying on top of the younger. Junhong held him there, Yongguk’s head resting against his chest. Yongguk could feel Junhong's hand running over his head and his fingers weaving through his hair. It was very calming.**

 

**“Stop worrying,” Junhong told him, breaking the silence when he could tell Yongguk was not sleeping.**

 

**“W-worry? Why would I worry?” Yongguk asked as he kept his face hidden from him.**

 

**“I've been with many people,” Junhong stated, which caused Yongguk to feel hurt for some reason. “Making that type of threat to a master and having them worry is nothing new to me.”**

 

**“Sounds like you've been quite disobedient towards your masters in the past…” Yongguk observed.**

 

**“I'm only like that towards masters I know it will fly with,” Junhong explained with a sleepy chuckle. “I don't say that too everyone because I don't want my ass beat black and blue. Although now I might have to add bitten black and blue to the list as well.”**

 

**Yongguk found himself turning his head towards Junhong and then just as quickly found himself being flipped into his back with a pair of lips pressed up against his.**

 

**When Junhong lifted his head he smiled down at Yongguk. The older only smiled back before grabbing the back of Junhong's neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. There was no way either of them would be going to bed soon. Not when both of them had a hot, passionate make-out session on their minds.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to and end. This means there are only two chapters left before part one of this story is completed >.< But, let me know what you thought about this chapter! First we had Seungyeon showing up and well...um...she saw something she was not meant to see. Yongguk is worrying about what she will do with the information she has seen...but what do you think she is going to do?? Then of course we had to let Yongguk and Junhong have their fun together ^-^ Yongguk double penetrating Junhong’s ass along with the toy like that...damn...someone wanted to go more intense. And then to fall asleep inside of him like that -_-’’ oohhh Yongguk. At least he was concerned when he woke up and released Junhong. But hmm...what could Junhong have planned up his sleeve…? Come back next Sunday to find out what happens next!


	51. A Surprising Christmas

**The next morning came and Yongguk was startled by his phone which was vibrating on the nightstand. With a groggy groan, he reached over and saw it was a call from Kyuhyun. He bolted up more but found Junhong holding onto him, his arms around his waist. With the younger still completely passed out, he removed his arms and shuffled out of his room, closing the bedroom door behind him to allow the younger to keep sleeping.**

 

**“Hi, Kyuhyun. Merry Christmas,” Yongguk greeted when he finally picked up the phone.**

 

 ** _“Merry Christmas, how are things going?”_** **Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“It would be better if I hadn’t been woken up yet,” Yongguk replied with a chuckle.**

 

**_“It is ten o’clock by you,”_ ** **Kyuhyun reminded him.**

 

**Yongguk hummed and nodded his head, not realizing he had actually slept in that long. Before he said anything else, on the other end of the call, he heard an elevator ding and doors open and closed.**

 

**“Are you going somewhere, Kyuhyun?” Yongguk then asked. “It sounds like you just got into an elevator.”**

 

 ** _“Aahhh...I’m at work today,”_** **Kyuhyun admitted.**

 

**“Work!?” Yongguk asked in shock while walking to the living room and sitting down on one of the chairs. “It’s Christmas. What the hell are you doing at work?” he questioned.**

 

**_“Well I don’t have anyone here so Christmas is just another day to me,”_ ** **Kyuhyun explained as the elevator dinged again, reaching his floor.** **_“I tried calling Daehyun but he didn’t answer his phone.”_ **

 

**“I dropped him off at Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s place so he could have someone to spend Christmas with,” Yongguk explained. “I have Junhong here now with me.”**

 

 ** _“Oh ho! Lucky you! Up to some fun?”_** **Kyuhyun asked while he walked down the long hallway, looking at the floor.**

 

**“Always,” Yongguk chuckled. “I was happily laying in bed cuddling with him but someone had to call and ruin that.”**

 

**_“Hey...you didn’t have to answer the call,”_ ** **Kyuhyun reminded him.**

 

**“But neither Daehyun or I have gotten to talk with you much since you’ve left,” Yongguk stated. “And it’s Christmas so I should give you some cheer.”**

 

**The line went silent briefly before Kyuhyun spoke up again.** **_“Have you heard anything about how Hyukjae is doing?”_ **

 

**“No...Junhong hasn’t said anything about him,” Yongguk replied. “Why? Are you thinking of him?”**

 

**_“I am…”_ ** **Kyuhyun acknowledged.** **_“The other night I was thinking about him...wanting to see him again...spend time with him…”_ **

 

**“So you became attached,” Yongguk simply stated.**

 

**_“I did not become attached,”_ ** **Kyuhyun snarked back.**

 

**Yongguk chuckled as he heard Kyuhyun scan what he assumed was his work badge and enter another section of the building.**

 

 ** _“You can miss someone and want to spend time with them without being attached,”_** **Kyuhyun replied.** ** _“_** ** _Anyways...if you could tell him hi for me the next time you’re there and tell him I miss him...I’d appreciate it.”_**

 

**“No problem, Kyuhyun. I will pass the message along,” Yongguk confirmed.**

 

**_“Thanks, I appreciate it a lo-umph!”_ **

 

**“Kyuhyun!?” Yongguk called. He heard Kyuhyun’s phone fall onto the floor followed by a heavier thump and the sound of fluttering papers.**

 

**_“Siwon!?”_ **

 

**“Siwon…? Kyuhyun!? Are you there?” Yongguk called from over the phone. “Are you alright?”**

 

**Yongguk heard as someone picked up the phone and waited to see if he could hear anything.**

 

**_“He’s alright but needs to work now. Bye.”_ **

 

**Yongguk looked dumbfounded as the voice spoke to him and then hung up the phone. Figuring the person who had spoken to him was a co-worker of Kyuhyun’s, Yongguk tossed his phone onto chair and headed back to his bedroom.**

 

**\------**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

 

**“S-Siwon…” Kyuhyun muttered in amazement. He rubbed his eyes a few times and could not believe who he was seeing in front of him. “What are you doing here!?”**

 

**“I’m working. But I should be asking what you’re doing here on Christmas,” Siwon replied, reaching a hand out to Kyuhyun. He saw how the younger look flustered and caught a glimpse of his stomach as his winter coat bunched up and pulled his shirt along with it.**

 

**Turning his head away, Kyuhyun picked himself up and dusted off his pants.**

 

**“I don’t have to explain myself to you,” the younger retorted before bending down and shuffling his papers back together.**

 

**Siwon sighed before helping Kyuhyun gather his things as well. When they were done he passed them off and shoved his hands into his pockets. Kyuhyun looked over to him and took in the image. Even though there was not going to be anyone in the office today, Siwon was wearing black dress pants, shined shoes, and a light green dress shirt that had the first couple of buttons undone. There was a darker green tie hanging loosely around his neck, and his hair was styled but not as neatly as he remembered Siwon always having it.**

 

**“You shouldn’t be here on Christmas,” Siwon spoke up. “Why don’t you go spend it-”**

 

**“With family and friends?” Kyuhyun finished for him as he adjusted his hold on his papers and folders. “You know I have no one here...idiot…”**

 

**“Idiot? Is that any way to talk to the president?” Siwon asked with a slight chuckle.**

 

**Kyuhyun gasped and dropped the papers from his hands again. His hands flew up to his mouth as Siwon sighed again and stooped down to start gathering the papers once more.**

 

**“No one ever told you?” Siwon asked while still working on gathering all of Kyuhyun’s things. “I am supposed to meet with the whole team after New Years, but I thought they would have at least told you…”**

 

**“We were just told we would be working with Mr. Choi…” Kyuhyun explained. “I never knew it was you.”**

 

**Siwon stood up and handed Kyuhyun’s things back to him once again. Kyuhyun took the papers from him right away before rushing off to his office. Even though Siwon was calling after him and clearly following him, Kyuhyun did not stop walking quickly.**

 

**When he reached his office, he tried shutting him door, but Siwon grabbed onto it and forced his way in. Flinging the door open, he caused Kyuhyun to fall back, papers flying everywhere for the third time. Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon as the older male closed the door and stood there with his arms crossed.**

 

**“And what’s with this attitude?” Siwon questioned as his shoes stepped on the paper. “You act like you’re not happy to see me again.”**

 

**Kyuhyun grit his teeth together and remained silent as Siwon crouched down in front of him and smiled. The man reached forward and cupped Kyuhyun’s cheek in a way he used to all the time when they were together. Kyuhyun, however, was having none of that and slapped it away.**

 

**“You cut it off with me to go to America to study law...and now somehow you end up in China running a business!?” Kyuhyun asked with a hurt expression on his face.**

 

**“Yeah...I found out that law really wasn’t something for me,” Siwon admitted. “So I stayed in America and got my business degree instead and worked my way up till I was offered a job here.”**

 

**“Did you ever come back to Korea?” Kyuhyun then asked.**

 

**He tried to move to sit up more, but Siwon shifted so that he could not. Kyuhyun leaned back on one of his arms while Siwon leaned down even closer to him than before. Both the position and how close Siwon was to him was uncomfortable, but at the moment he was stuck.**

 

**“I never went back to Korea. But I missed you. I waited for you to call me,” Siwon told him with a frown on his face. “Clearly that never happened though.”**

 

**“Things happened and I lost your number…” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**“Like you being angry that I left and deleting it from your phone?” Siwon questioned with a raised eyebrow.**

 

**“I didn’t do that,” the younger male stated right away. “My phone broke and I lost all my contacts.”**

 

**Siwon reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out his phone before scrolling through his contacts and showing it to Kyuhyun. The younger’s eyes widened when he saw Siwon still had his number saved.**

 

**“If you still had mine...how come you never called or messaged me?” Kyuhyun asked, feeling his heart begin to break all over again.**

 

**Shrugging his shoulders, Siwon shoved the phone back into his pocket and replied, “When you don’t see someone often, there’s not really a need to get in contact with them. Especially since we were broken up.”**

 

**“Then why were you waiting for me to contact you?” Kyuhyun questioned next.**

 

**“Because I wanted you to come crawling back and admit how much you missed me and wanted to be with me again,” Siwon explained as if it was normal for someone to think that way. “I wasn’t going to make that first move, but if you did then perhaps I would have come back to Korea.”**

 

**That was when Kyuhyun’s heart completely shattered all over again. At that moment he knew that their relationship had not meant anything to Siwon. It had been all up to him to keep things alive or try to rekindle anything. A one-sided relationship like that was never going to work no matter how hard an individual tried, Kyuhyun knew that much.**

 

**As Kyuhyun tried to shove Siwon off of him again, the older male shoved him fully onto the ground and pinned him there. A grunt passed Kyuhyun’s lips as he was shoved down and laid there looking up at Siwon who was now straddling him. Kyuhyun tried wiggling and pushing Siwon off of him, but the man proved to be stronger than him, just like when they had been together.**

 

**“Maybe I should have come back to Korea if I knew you had turned out like this,” Siwon commented as he leaned down closer to Kyuhyun and licked his lips in a hungry manner. “It looks like you matured nicely over the years.”**

 

**“Get off of me,” Kyuhyun demanded in a not so threatening voice.**

 

**“I think meeting up like this is a sign,” Siwon then told him. “When I saw your name on the list of people who were coming here for the project, I got very excited. I wanted to surprise you but I never suspected you would be here today.”**

 

**“Us ending up together like this is** **_not_ ** **a sign,” Kyuhyun hissed. “Now let me** **_go!_ ** **”**

 

**“Let’s date again!” Siwon called out to him.**

 

**Kyuhyun went silent and stared up at him before squinting his eyes. Had he really just heard Siwon correctly?**

 

**“You can’t be serious! Siwon! You basically admitted earlier that I was the one putting forth the energy in our relationship!” he shouted furiously.**

 

**“We can start over,” Siwon told him.**

 

**“It’s not good to have a relationship within the business,” Kyuhyun rebutted without a second’s hesitation.**

 

**“Bad for the business only if someone finds out,” Siwon told him before grabbing his chin and pressing their lips together.**

 

**Kyuhyun pressed a hand against Siwon, trying his hardest to shove the man off of him, but the grip he had was like iron. It was only after a few more seconds that Siwon rose back up and licked his lips.**

 

**“How was that?” Siwon asked as he released Kyuhyun and leaned up.**

 

**With a hard shove, Kyuhyun sent Siwon toppling back slightly and was able to quickly get back on his feet. Siwon stood up as well, but as he was dusting himself off Kyuhyun grabbed the stapler off his desk and bashed it against Siwon’s head.**

 

**“Ahg! What the fuck!” Siwon shouted as he grabbed at his head and dropped down onto one of his knees.**

 

**“Fuck off!” Kyuhyun shouted before throwing the stapler down onto the ground and storming out of his office. Even though he had gotten nothing done, he was not going to spend another second alone with Siwon. “Bastard…” he whispered to himself. He quickly wiped his lips off on the back of his hand as he left, wanting the feeling of Siwon’s lips gone.**

 

**Composing himself, Siwon stood back up and moved his hand to see a small smear of blood on his palm. He hissed a little in pain before snatching the stapler off the floor and tossed it back onto Kyuhyun’s desk. After he grabbed a few tissues and wiped off his hand, he left Kyuhyun’s office as well with a mischievous smirk on his face.**

 

**Meanwhile, Kyuhyun was in the bathroom washing his mouth out in the sink and running water over his face. Finally he was able to take off his winter coat, because the whole struggle with Siwon had gotten him hot and worked up. He had never expected to run into Siwon in China. Hell, this was the last place he would ever think of running into the man! As he stood there with water dripping off his face and onto his shirt, he pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Daehyun.**

 

**S.O.S! Siwon! Siwon is here in China!**

**-Kyu**

 

**Slamming his phone down onto the counter, he then went over to the paper towels and retched some from the dispenser. As he worked on drying himself off, he heard his phone go off and quickly snatched it back up.**

 

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SIWON’S IN CHINA!?**

**-Daehyun**

 

**He didn’t go through with studying**

**law and went into business instead!**

**He was scouted for this business that**

**I’m helping with! SAVE ME!**

**-Kyu**

 

**Kyuhyun was waiting for another response when Daehyun instead decided to text him.**

 

 ** _“Tell me everything!”_** **Daehyun demanded.** ** _“Jongin is here too and you’re on speaker!”_**

 

 ** _“Dude! You’ve only ever told me about Siwon...what’s going on?”_** **Jongin asked. All he had ever heard about Siwon had not been too good, considering Kyuhyun thought he had been given up on.**

 

**“I ran into him at the office today,” Kyuhyun explained. “I came in because I had nothing better to do today...and he was here! He’s the president!”**

 

**_“Kyuhyun, calm down and tell us what happened,”_ ** **Daehyun told him in a slow voice.**

 

**“Well...he kind of followed me into my office, shoved me down...and kissed me…” Kyuhyun explained, followed by a groan.**

 

 ** _“He kissed you!?”_** **Daehyun and Jongin shouted at the same time.** ** _“That scumbag…”_** **Daehyun added under his breath,**

 

**“Yeah…” Kyuhyun groaned while hitting a hand against his head.**

 

 ** _“And how was it? I mean...did you feel anything?”_** **Daehyun asked.**

 

**“Nothing. Not even a small spark,” Kyuhyun explained. “I mean...he basically admitted that if I didn’t contact him while he was in America, that he wasn’t going to bother contacting me. After admitting something like that I don’t know how I could feel anything.”**

 

**_“Did you think about anyone else while he was kissing you?”_ ** **Jongin asked next.**

 

**“Hyukjae,” Kyuhyun said without a thought in his mind. “I was thinking of, Hyukjae…”**

 

**Kyuhyun could hear Jongin humming over the phone before he spoke up,** **_“When you meet someone at Lucifer...they do become addicting.”_ **

 

**“It’s not like I can do anything about it...Hyukjae is all the way back in Korea and I’m stuck here,” Kyuhyun explained. “I wish I could rub it in Siwon’s face that I have someone else...but Hyukjae isn’t even my boyfriend or anything.”**

 

 ** _“Hyukjae can be hired out to act as your boyfriend,”_** **Jongin told him.**

 

**“Even if I did...there’s the distance issue. I don’t think Seunghyun would want to send Hyukjae out here...there’s too much room for something to possibly happen to him,” Kyuhyun said with a sigh.**

 

**_“Kyuhyun...where are you right now anyways? It sounds echoey,_ ** **”** **Daehyun chimed in again.**

 

**“The bathroom at work,” Kyuhyun replied as he looked around. “Why?”**

 

 ** _“Kyuhyun...go home. Not only because it’s Christmas, but also because you have no idea if Siwon is still there and could possibly hear you and come in,”_** **Daehyun explained.**

 

**At that, Kyuhyun perked up and quickly made his way out of the bathroom with the phone still pressed to his ear and his coat tucked under his other arm.**

 

**“What do I do about Siwon being here and having to work with him?” Kyuhyun asked as he quickly made his way towards the front of the building.**

 

 ** _“It’s not like you can call it quits on the project,”_** **Jongin stated while rubbing his chin.**

 

**_“Siwon can’t do anything bad to you while you’re around other people. Right?”_ ** **Daehyun then asked.** **_“So just make sure to never be left alone with him. That means no going into the office on the weekends or holidays.”_ **

 

**“I guess that will have to work,” Kyuhyun agreed. “Now I can’t wait for this project to be over with.” However, he could not help but sigh to himself. This project had different layers to it, each that would take their own amount of time. This meant that even when he finished one portion and would have the feeling of being done, the next part would only start right afterwards. “Work is just going to feel like one vicious cycle…” he groaned.**

 

**_“Do you best,”_ ** **Jongin cheered to try and improve on the dreary mood.**

 

**“Right...anyways I should go now, I’m about to head outside to my car,” Kyuhyun said while rubbing his free and against his forehead and sighing yet again.**

 

**_“Call either of us again if you need to talk something out or if Siwon does something again,”_ ** **Daehyun told him firmly.**

 

**“Will do,” Kyuhyun replied with a chuckle. “Bye.”**

 

**_“Bye!”_ ** **Daehyun and Jongin chimed together before the call ended.**

 

**Kyuhyun shoved his phone back into his pocket and pulled his car keys out of the other. He quickly pulled his coat back on and hugged it closed against his body before pushing the door open and getting a cold gust of air to his face. He looked around the parking lot to make sure no cars were coming, even though he knew no one would be around, and then made a dash to his car. What he was unaware of, however, was Siwon standing at the window on their work floor watching him.**

 

**“You’ll come around,” Siwon whispered, placing his palm on the glass and smiling down at the younger male.**

 

**\------**

**Yongguk’s POV**

 

**“Damn...that was amazing…” Yongguk gasped as he laid in bed, Junhong’s head resting on his chest.**

 

**“I can’t feel my legs,” Junhong gasped before snuggling into Yongguk more with a big smile on his face. “Your room reeks of sex now.”**

 

**“I’m completely fine with that,” Yongguk chuckled. He ran his fingers through Junhong’s hair and could not help but let a huge smile run across his face. “You’re amazing.”**

 

**“As a sex partner?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“As a person in general,” Yongguk replied. “I wish I could keep you here…”**

 

**“Then a lot of my customers would get really sad,” Junhong commented. “And I’m sad when they leave the bed while I’m snuggling with them.”**

 

**“Oh...you noticed…?” Yongguk asked guiltily.**

 

**Junhong nodded his head and looked up with a smile on his face. “Why did you leave earlier?”**

 

**“It was nothing. One of my friends just called me and wanted to wish me a Merry Christmas,” Yongguk explained. “I won’t leave the bed first again.”**

 

**“Perfect~!” Junhong exclaimed. “Now...what about food?”**

 

**“I thought you couldn’t feel your legs,” Yongguk reminded him.**

 

**“You’re right...I guess that only means one thing. Breakfast in bed!” the younger exclaimed excitedly.**

 

**“So childish sometimes,” Yongguk laughed. “It’s already eleven o’clock though...well past breakfast time,” he added once he saw the time.**

 

**“Don’t you ever have breakfast for lunch?” Junhong asked with a pout on his lips. “Breakfast is good at any time of the day.”**

 

**Yongguk only shook his head while looking down at Junhong. “Then breakfast it is!”**

 

**Junhong happily cheered again as Yongguk got himself out of bed and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. While Yongguk went off to cook them breakfast, he had no problem curling back up to take a nap and gain some energy back. After all, it was Christmas and that was a reason to celebrate over and over and over again.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter is done and finished with! But this means...next week is the last chapter for part one of this story! For right now, let’s get into the little recap though. We have Kyuhyun back in the picture again~! It is kind of sad that Kyuhyun went into work on Christmas because he has no one to celebrate with, but at least he called Yongguk to talk for a while ^^ However, it looks like Kyuhyun will not be spending Christmas quietly like he thought. What do we think about the interaction Kyuhyun had with Siwon? o_o That was quite...interesting. Now we see what kind of person Siwon was and why Kyuhyun was never too thrilled when he was mentioned. It was a good thing that Daehyun picked up the phone, and dragged Jongin into the conversation, so they could talk to Kyuhyun about it. Oh boy though...what does this mean will happen with the rest of the project if Siwon is going to be involved? Back with Yongguk and Junhong, though, it looks like the only care they have is about how much sex they are going to be having xD Junhong can be childish sometimes and that is fun to see (: I think all either of them want is sex and food! Come back next Sunday for the last chapter in this first part to see what happens next!


	52. It Only Gets Worse

**Before either Yongguk or Junhong realized, Seunghyun was coming to collect the younger to bring him back. Junhong was not the most excited to be leaving, but he knew Seunghyun would not take lightly to him misbehaving, especially in front of a customer. Yongguk was just thankful that Himchan had texted him that he would be staying at his friend’s place to work on his art, and had no intention of seeing his face until today. That had allowed the two of them to have all the fun they wanted.**

 

**“Did you find Junhong’s stay with you enjoyable?” Seunghyun asked after instructing Junhong to wait in the car.**

 

**“It was very enjoyable,” Yongguk stated with a nod of his head. “He was very entertaining.”**

 

**“And his service?” Seunghyun asked next, this time pulling a small notebook out from the inside of his jacket.**

 

**“Excellent,” Yongguk confirmed, giving Seunghyun a thumbs up. “I would keep him for longer if you would let me.”**

 

**“Ha, ha! That is how a lot of our customers tend to feel,” Seunghyun stated while he finished jotting down a few things. “So sad we cannot simply give our workers away.”**

 

**“Well thank you again for letting me have him for a while,” Yongguk said with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Thank you for being a customer,” Seunghyun told him with a chuckle. “I am sure I will see you around.”**

 

**“Of course,” Yongguk confirmed before Seunghyun turned and started walking to the car.**

 

**Junhong was kneeling on the passenger seat, pressing his hands against the window as he watched Seunghyun and Yongguk talk to one another. When he saw Seunghyun coming back to the car, he did his best to look around the man and back towards Yongguk. When he met eyes with the older male, he waved one of his hands and gave him a big smile. He was delighted when Yongguk smiled and waved back as well.**

 

**Just as Junhong sat back down, Seunghyun opened his door and buckled himself in. After they were both buckled, Seunghyun started the car and drove away.**

 

**Yongguk stood there watching as the car drove away, hands crammed into his pockets. When the car turned the corner, Yongguk heard a honk and turned around to see Himchan returning. Stepping out of the way, he allowed Himchan to pull the car onto the driveway and decided to head inside to warm up.**

 

**“What were you waiting outside for? Frostbite?” Himchan asked when he walked inside and hung his coat in the closet.**

 

**“Welcome home,” Yongguk replied in a sarcastic tone. “For your information I was watching someone I had visiting leave.”**

 

**“Ooohhh~! Bringing people home now?” Himchan chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair.**

 

**Rolling his eyes, Yongguk chose not to answer because it would only cause more taunting and then most likely an argument.**

 

**“I’m heading up for a shower, the fridge is freshly stocked with food,” Yongguk explained as he headed towards the stairs.**

 

**Himchan nodded his head and shoved one of his hands into his pants pockets.**

 

**“Hey, Yongguk!” Himchan called when Yongguk was already halfway up the stairs. He could hear him sigh in annoyance but come back down. “If we both agree...I’ll actually put forth an effort to...be civil…”**

 

**Yongguk’s eyes flew open in shock at what Himchan had just said. The two of them had never managed to be civil together, unless they were at their parent’s house. Even when they had tried before at home, it had never lasted long. Squinting his eyes, Yongguk took a few steps closer to the other male.**

 

**“What’s the catch?” Yongguk questioned.**

 

**“No catch,” Himchan simply replied with a shake of his head.**

 

**“Then...why?” He could not help but feel a bit uneasy for some reason without having a clear reason behind this action.**

 

**“Look...I’ve been exploring myself through my art,” Himchan began explaining. “You know the most peaceful time we have together is when I’m painting or just after I’ve finished.”**

 

**“That’s true,” Yongguk agreed.**

 

**“While I was staying with my friend, he had me do some painting therapy,” Himchan explained although he felt a bit odd about admitting it.**

 

**“Oh, is this that guy...what’s his name...Namjoon?” Yongguk asked. “The one who majored in psychology and opened his own clinic?”**

 

**“That’s the one.”**

 

**“So he made you see something in yourself and now you want to try turning a new leaf?” Yongguk asked, now more interested.**

 

**“He helped me see that fighting all the time and yelling isn’t going to make things any better,” Himchan explained with a heavy sigh. “So I made him a promise that I would try my best to get along with you, but he said the effort needs to come from both people.”**

 

**Crossing his arms across his chest, Yongguk slowly walked back over to Himchan and stood in front of him. The younger turned his head and averted his eyes, clearly unsure about how long they could make it work if Yongguk agreed.**

 

**“Sure,” Yongguk eventually answered, holding his hand out towards Himchan. “What could it hurt to try? And I’m sure our parents would be more than thrilled that we aren’t constantly arguing or kicking each other out of the house.”**

 

**Himchan turned his head back towards Yongguk and saw his hand reaching out for a handshake. Sticking his hand out as well he shook Yongguk’s as a sign of agreement.**

 

**“With that taken care of,** **_now_ ** **I’m going to go have a shower,” Yongguk stated again before this time disappearing up the stairs.**

 

**Still standing in place, Himchan only managed to let out a huge sigh of relief when he heard Yongguk close a door behind him. A part of him had worried that Yongguk would make fun of him for doing the art therapy and was glad that he had taken things better than expected. Now it was only going to be a question of how long they would be able to keep things civil between them.**

 

**\------**

**Jongup’s POV**

 

**Due to all the cleaning that needed to be done around Lucifer, it was closed and everyone was able to rest. Of course the whole time could not be spent resting as Seunghyun put them to work doing simple cleaning. Junhong and Jongup were put to work cleaning one of the bondage rooms, making sure everything was dusted, the leather was polished, and the floors were properly cleaned.**

 

**The two of them were working hard to make sure everything would be to Seunghyun’s liking when Jongup decided he wanted to rest a bit. Running over to the bed, he threw himself onto the unlaundered mattress and laid there.**

 

**“Hey! Don’t leave me to finish the rest!” Junhong scolded with a pout on his lips. “I’m just as tired as you are!**

 

**“What are you going to do about it? Jongup asked as he rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows.**

 

**Junhong threw the rag he had been using to polish the leather down to the floor, and then proceeded to run to the bed and throw himself onto Jongup. The two of them rolled around on the bed, doing their best to top one another. Giggling and grunting could easily be heard since the doors were kept open during cleaning so the fumes would not become too strong in any room.**

 

**Just when Junhong managed to pin Jongup down on his stomach, one of his arms pulled behind his back, there was a knock. Both of them turned their attention towards the door to see Hyukjae standing there.**

 

**“Are you two trying to have sex when you’re supposed to be cleaning?” Hyukjae asked with a small laugh but an unamused expression on his face.**

 

**“We’re not** **_that_ ** **dumb,” Junhong replied before getting off of Jongup and letting the blonde sit up again.**

 

**“Why are you wandering around instead of cleaning?” Jongup then questioned, sticking his tongue out at Junhong.**

 

**“Seunghyun called me into his office for a talk and then told me to come get you,” Hyukjae explained, pointing towards Jongup.**

 

**Jongup looked shocked and pointed at himself with wide eyes. “Did I do something bad?” he asked in a worried voice, not recalling anything that would require punishment.**

 

**Hyukjae shrugged his shoulders and replied, “He didn’t seem mad about anything when he asked for you. But he also wants Junhong to help me pack.”**

 

**“Pack? For what?” Junhong asked while getting off the bed and walking over to Hyukjae.**

 

**“No clue...Seunghyun just told me that he will let me know shortly when I’m leaving for...I don’t even know where,” Hyukjae explained, scratching the back of his head in confusion. “But he wants Jongup right now.”**

 

**Biting his bottom lip, Jongup hopped off the bed and walked towards the door. As he walked past, Junhong ruffled his hair and Hyukjae gave him a small slap on his ass. Jongup stuck his tongue out at both of them before going on his way.**

 

**When Jongup reached Seunghyun’s office, he knocked tentatively at the door, hoping he was not busy at the moment.**

 

**“Come in, Jongup!” Seunghyun called from the other side of the door.**

 

**Jongup turned the handle and entered, making sure to close the door behind him again.**

 

**“How did you know it was me?” the younger male asked as he took a few more steps into the room.**

 

**“I told Hyukjae to fetch you and I knew he would do it and that you would listen,” Seunghyun explained, closing the journal he had been writing in.**

 

**Jongup knew that journal was what Seunghyun wrote down their appointments in, so it piqued his interest quite a bit.**

 

**“Please, take a seat,” Seunghyun instructed, motioning towards one of the chairs in the room. He got up from his as well and came over to sit with him.**

 

**“What is this about, sir?” Jongup asked once he was sitting down.**

 

**Seunghyun reached forward and adjusted one of Jongup’s earring that was dangling and becoming twisted.**

 

**“I just wanted to let you know that some of your customers have been shuffled around a bit,” the older man explained as he leaned back in his chair. “Your appointment with Mr. Kwon will now begin in two days.”**

 

**“Two days!?” Jongup screeched in complete shock. “Why two days!?”**

 

**“I know you still had a while until the original agreed date, but he has a business trip he needs to go on during that time so he made the request,” Seunghyun told him. “I managed to rearrange your other customer’s times to make it work.”**

 

**“But...but isn’t that unfair to the other customers? They couldn’t have been happy about the sudden change…” Jongup said, trying to see how Seunghyun had managed it.**

 

**“Sometimes, a small white lie doesn’t hurt,” Seunghyun stated, followed by a small wink. “I just told them you were feeling under the weather and would need a week or so to make sure you were alright. They understood because of the cold weather and assumed you caught a cold.”**

 

**“Well...customers seem more understanding and kind than I thought…” Jongup muttered.**

 

**“Of course they are. If they’re coming here for your service, they don’t want you to be sick and weak,” Seunghyun stated with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Geez...thanks for making me feel better,” Jongup said with a bored expression on his face.**

 

**“Don’t start getting smart with me,” Seunghyun told him in a voice that told Jongup not to test him.**

 

**“Sorry, sir,” Jongup immediately apologized.**

 

**Reaching forward, Seunghyun ruffled Jongup’s hair and chuckled. “That doesn’t mean you have to sulk.”**

 

**“Yes, sir.”**

 

**“I will come and make sure you have everything together for your stay,” Seunghyun assured him. “Now go finish cleaning the room with Junhong before he nags that you’re not helping.”**

 

**“Alright, sir. Thank you for letting me know about the changes,” Jongup said as he got up.**

 

**Seunghyun saw him to the door and gave him a pat on the shoulder before watching him head down the hallway.**

 

**When Jongup returned to the room Junhong and him were working on, Junhong saw him when he walked in and went right over to him.**

 

**“You’re looking pale. Are you alright?” Junhong asked, reaching a hand up to his forehead.**

 

**“I’m going to Mr. Kwon’s in two days…” Jongup said in a lifeless voice.**

 

**“What!? I thought you had longer!” Junhong exclaimed.**

 

**Jongup sat down on the floor right where he was standing, quickly followed by Junhong doing the same.**

 

**“Mr. Kwon has a business trip during our scheduled time, so Seunghyun changed it…” the blonde explained in a small voice. “Whether he actually has a trip planned or he’s just eager and worked his evil magic on Seunghyun...I’m not sure…” he added.**

 

**“I’m sorry, Jongup. I knew you really weren’t looking forward to your week with him…” Junhong said while rubbing Jongup’s back. “But everything will be okay.”**

 

**Jongup turned and hugged Junhong, slowly shifting so he was sitting on the older male’s lap while facing him. Junhong could only work on soothing the younger and holding him until he cleared his head and calmed down.**

 

**\------**

**Daehyun’s POV**

 

**The day after Christmas, Daehyun’s mother had called asking for him to come home and visit for dinner. Daehyun knew a trip home was never simply a trip home, there was always some underlying reason for the request. But since denying his parent’s request would cause more of a hassle, he agreed.**

 

**Although he was not looking forward to the visit, Daehyun dressed in a good pair of pants, a button down shirt, and a clean pair of shoes. At least if he looked nice his parents were usually put in a better mood. The drive there went faster than he wanted it to and soon he was pulling up to his parent’s place and cutting the engine.**

 

**It was almost as if his parents had been standing by the door waiting for him, because as soon as he rang the bell, the door flew open. His mother greeted him first, inviting him in and taking his coat. Once he had his shoes slipped off, his father greeted him as well and led him into the living room where hot tea and some snacks were already waiting.**

 

**“So...you wanted to see me?” Daehyun asked as he took a sip of his tea and tried to make himself look comfortable where he was sitting.**

 

**“You know...we just wanted to see how you were doing,” his mother replied.**

 

**“Just to see how I’m doing?” Daehyun asked, thinking that it seemed a bit odd.**

 

**“Well you didn’t come for Christmas,” his mother said right away. “We wanted to see you.”**

 

**“Ahh...I spent it with my friends,’ Daehyun explained to get that part of the conversation over with. He knew his mother would think she did something wrong and cause a scene out of it if he did not do that.**

 

**“Dear, we can’t keep beating around the bush,” his father then spoke up.**

 

**“Oh hush, we don’t have to run right into the fire,’ his mother said under her breath, slapping her husband on his knee.**

 

**“What so we’re going to bring him here, make it seem like we’re not concerned, and then dump it on him at the end of his visit? I want answers,” his father said in a stern voice before turning towards Daehyun.**

 

**“So...what do you want to ask…?” Daehyun asked nervously.**

 

**“Do you have a job yet?” his father asked him flat out.**

 

**“Um...no. I don’t,” Daehyun answered honestly, knowing it would be pointless to lie.**

 

**“And why not?” his father asked next.**

 

**“Because no one has wanted to hire me,” Daehyun answered truthfully.**

 

**Daehyun heard as his father sighed and took another sip of his tea to try and keep calm. He grabbed a cracker and from the platter in front of him and took a small bite.**

 

**“How many interviews have you gone to since you lost your job?” his father then asked.**

 

**“Maybe five…?” Daehyun answered while taking another bite.**

 

**“Five?” his mother asked this time around. “Honey...that isn’t many at all. We were expecting three times that amount.”**

 

**“You wanted me to go on fifteen by now!?” Daehyun asked in shock. “How could I possibly do fifteen!?”**

 

**“If you were serious about getting another job you would make it happen,” his father chimed in again. “But clearly you don’t seem serious about finding another job.”**

 

**“I am serious!” Daehyun shouted defensively.**

 

**“Now if you’ve only done five interviews,” his mother told him with a shake of her head.**

 

**“You don’t know how hard it is!” Daehyun told him, slamming his hand down on the arm of the chair. “You can’t expect someone to have a job right after they start looking.”**

 

**“Why not? How do you think we got jobs when we were younger?” his father asked, sitting up taller now.**

 

**“What are you going to do then? I know how you two work. When I don’t do something to your standards there’s a consequence,” Daehyun told them.**

 

**“We’re cutting you off,” his father told him sternly. “Any income you had coming from us will stop. You’ll only have what’s left in your account to live off of until you have a job again.”**

 

**“That’s not fair!” Daehyun shouted at his father, standing up from his chair.**

 

**“Don’t yell at your father. It was a decision we made together,” his mother replied calmly.**

 

**“But this is bullshit!” Daehyun screamed.**

 

**Right away his father was standing up from his chair and slapping him as hard as he could across the face. The room was completely silent now. Daehyun’s head was turned to the side, his cheek stinging and most likely turning red.**

 

**“How can you do this to your son who’s struggling to find a job and doing his best?” Daehyun asked as calmly as he could, his voice now shaking slightly.**

 

**“If you were doing that poorly then you should have used the holiday to job hunt instead of spending it out with friends,” his father spat in anger.**

 

**“I-”**

 

**“I don’t want to hear it,” his father interrupted before he could get another word out. “Until you decide to get your act together, I don’t want to see you again.”**

 

**“Father…”**

 

**“I don’t want to be disgraced by a son who’s unemployed and living off his parent’s money,” his father explained, shaking his head in shame. “You will work hard to make a living. Now get out of my house.”**

 

**Daehyun’s jaw dropped when his father said that. He looked over to his mother to see if she was going to have another word in this, but she had her head turned away from them and her eyes closed.**

 

**“Well...it was nice of you to invite me over just to push me out and basically shove me out of your lives,” Daehyun said while breathing slowly to keep what was left of his composure. “I’ll see myself out then…”**

 

**Turning away, Daehyun left the living room where his parents remained, grabbed his coat from the closet, and headed out to his car. He sat there for a while, sitting there in disbelief. While he knew he had a good cushion in his bank account, he knew it was not going to last wrong with all the bills he needed to pay. Feeling like a part of him had just crumbled, his parents shoving him away so easily, he started his car and headed home.**

 

**Nothing is ever easy.**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, we have the final chapter (until the sequel starts up)! We have a bit of drama to end with in this part 1. Jongup is going to Mr. Kwon’s sooner than he thought which he does not seem thrilled about, understandably! This has to be a huge shock to Jongup to get this news. Then we have Daehyun and he learns that his parents clearly have really high standards for him when it comes to getting a new job. What is he going to do with no more help from his parents? Let’s hope that something comes his way! Looks like both Jongup and Daehyun are not ending this fic with good news at all...damn...
> 
> NOTE: I will be posting a blog (on my aff account https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/436147) about what is going to be taking place between now and when part 2 of this fic starts. That should be coming soon, so if you want to know what will be coming, check out my account on aff! Or you can always just wait and see what gets posted :P


End file.
